Blind Truth (Modern Arwen)
by sportyshuie
Summary: Gwen wants Arthur dead by all means. He killed her father and she wants his blood in her hands. But instead she finds him falling in love with her! And to make matters worse, she loves him too! How will she tell him that he killed her father? Or that she's around plotting revenge? And then there's Uther waiting in the wings, ready to clip her wings. How will she handle them both?
1. Chapter 1

Guinevere has a headache. She is working on a solution to a problem since morning, and so far the solution has been eluding her. The point of sale counters in the mall have all suddenly malfunctioned and she is running out of time to get them all in operation. She looks at her wrist watch nervously and it's half past ten. Any time now, Gaius will poke his nose into her office and demand answers. Answers, of which she's afraid, she hasn't any. Sweat trickles down her temple and she wipes it off carelessly before trying another step she remembers. Someone knocks on the door. Guinevere or Gwen as she is usually addressed shakes her head.

"No, not now Gaius, I am not finished," she tells herself and scribbles more coding on the sheet of paper beside her terminal, ignoring the knock. The knock becomes rapid now. Muttering under her breath, she drops her pen, whirls around in annoyance and gets to the door. She yanks it open in such force that Morgana, who's been leaning against it on the other side, almost stumbles forward. Gwen catches her quickly.

"What was that all about?" Morgana asks as she is ushered in and Gwen closes the door behind them before moving back to her table. Morgana picks up all the coding Gwen has been working on and flips through one by one. Some made sense and some did not.

"I thought it was Gaius!" Gwen says as she starts keying in the codes. Morgana scoffs and arranges the papers back neatly on the table.

"To be honest with you, he sent me to check on you."

"What!" Gwen's jaw drops open as she cranes her neck around to meet Morgana's eyes. Her friend smiles apologetically.

"Don't get this wrong, sweetheart, but he means business. He wants to ensure that you get all the help needed to boot the counters. He knows recoding the functions is no small task, so he sent me here."

"And how are you going to help me, Morgana? Last I remember you swore you wouldn't come near these programs."

"I may not be a good programmer, babe, but I am good with this software and I too know quite a bit on coding, so just tell me what you need and we get this fixed together."

"You sure about this?"

"Gwen, I am your friend and you are no Jesus either. There is no way at all you're getting all the counters up and running before eleven. So I believe help is urgently needed here, though I know you're far too arrogant to ask. So, being the saint I am, I am offering my services to you… free. And you'd better hurry and say yes before I change my mind."

"All right… here, type this here and debug the program."

"Debug what?"

"Test run it… I need to check the validity of the coding before I can import it into the functions," Gwen says as she works on her paper again while Morgana keys in the program given to her. It takes twenty minutes to get all the codes imported into the functions and Morgana presses a button on the keyboard after completion and the programs starts to debug itself. Gwen is still scribbling when Morgana shrieks and grabs Gwen's arm, shaking it violently; causing the latter to drop her pen. Gwen turns around and opens her mouth to shout at Morgana's sudden excitement but stops short, her eyes glues upon the screen of her terminal, her mouth still wide open. The terminal was blinking but it is the word at the end of the line which says 'success' which means business to these girls. Gwen exchanges looks with Morgana.

"Gwen… is this it?"

"I believe so Morgana… yes." Gwen dare not hope too much yet her heart is thumping. If it works, means they are back in business.

"Then, why are we still standing here? Shouldn't you be calling the floor executives and get the bloody counters rebooted?" Morgana smiles wryly at Gwen. Gwen opens her mouth to answer and then stops short. Morgana has a point there. Raising her finger, she purses her lips and nods.

"Yes." she says shortly and crosses the room to reach for the phone. In seconds, she passes her instructions to the executives and makes sure they understand before placing the receiver back. She takes another look at the terminal with her hands on her hips and biting her lower lip nervously. She prays silently that the program works, because if it does not, she will have a lot of answering to do to Gaius. Morgana walks over and wraps her arm around her friend's shoulder and she too looks at the terminal.

"It did work, didn't it?"

"We'll know in a short while."

"I'm sure it did. You're a good programmer, babe. You've handled far worse than this and came through unscathed, so this is peanuts to you."

"Peanuts, Morgana, are the toughest to get solved and tend to give me headaches for days. I just need an answer… just one answer and I can rest in peace for the day," Gwen says and turns back to her phone. "What's taking them so long?" She is feeling annoyed already. "They just need to reboot, for god's sake! I didn't ask them to run the coding!" she hisses. Morgana plays with Gwen's curls and chuckles.

"Be patient, Gwen, they are humans down there, not androids" she laughs. Gwen wants to answer back but the phone rings at the same time. Gwen almost jumps on the receiver and picks it within two rings.

"So?"

"Good. The counters are all up. Good work, Gwen," a man said from the other side of the line.

"Ahhh… thank you Gilli. Continue with the rest" Gwen replies and places the receiver back before slumping on her chair, the weight of her problem easing down. Gwen turns to Morgana with a huge smile on her face. Morgana knew it was a good result and smiles back.

"We did it!"

"You did it!"

"No, we did it! You and I… yes!" Gwen was all laughs now and Morgana joins in the celebration.

"Come on, are you hungry?"

"I'm famished"

"Breakfast's on me… come on" Morgana drags Gwen off the chair and leaves the room.

"So, what happened?" Gaius asks as Gwen sits opposite him in his large room. Gaius is the manager of the mall and though he is kind and good hearted, he doesn't take issues like the ones Gwen just endured in the morning lightly. To be honest, he is almost a perfectionist, expecting a smooth business operation. Not that he doesn't understand the ups and downs of the system but he expects, with the manpower and professionals at helm issues as such should be avoided altogether. He is a good businessman, shrewd sometimes, but smart nevertheless. Yet when it comes to answering him, Gwen always finds her throat dry. He looks at her kindly yet his voice is stern. He didn't like what he saw in the morning but didn't say a word and allowed Gwen ample time to get the system up and running. But he expects it to be done in half an hour; Gwen took almost an hour. She has her explanations ready but will he listen, that she is still unsure of.

"Someone tampered with the server, Gaius."

"Someone? You mean you know who?"

"No… but it can be anyone."

"Do you have proof, Gwen?"

Ouch! Of course not. "No Gaius. I don't." she says regretfully. Gaius looks at her directly.

"All right. What other explanations are there?"

"Some of the programs were overwritten, tampered and deleted. But worse, our files are all missing. Thank god there's a backup so I managed to get them installed again. But the programs had to be recoded, which is why it took some time," Gwen explains.

"Hmmm …"

"I am sorry Gaius. I know I should have been quicker but there's so much to do and the programs needed to be imported… I am sorry. I assure you it will not happen again."

"Can you do that?"

"Huh?"

"Assure me it will not happen again? You can give me that?" Gaius asks. Gwen thinks a while. Did she say too much?

"Yes… I can. It should be my duty to ensure the server is secured and locked. I have no idea who did this or why, but… it will not happen again"

"Good. I hold on to that Gwen, remember. Anyway… I wasn't exactly happy with the store opening almost eleven but I am no fool either. I understand the trouble you took to get this settled, so I can say good work. But this will be the last, get it?"

"Of course Gaius… whatever you say," Gwen assures. Gaius nods and leans back. Gwen waits patiently.

"There is another reason why I called you in, Gwen. I'm sure you've heard about our new opening, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, I am in the midst of selecting certain key personnel to be relocated over there and…"

Gwen waits patiently as her heart races against time. She heard some rumours months back but opted not to dwell much on it as she is one who harbours on facts. But in recent weeks, two bulletins have been circulated and in each, they've mentioned names of those most probably will get the promotions. Yes, promotions, and Gwen didn't read it wrong. Her name was one of those listed and though she isn't hopeful, she still believes maybe lady luck might just be on her side this time. Gwen missed the previous promotion because she was still a new member in the store and despite coming with an exceptional CV, Gaius decided it was wise to promote an experienced old personnel whose job later went to Gwen. She took it as a challenge and excelled in her job. Gaius became impressed and she went on to be promoted from an assistant system co-coordinator to a full fledged computer coordinator. And now with the new store looming ahead, she just might snatch the System Executive's post. Gwen twirled her fingers on her lap and found herself sweating nervously, waiting for Gaius to mention the names. But the old man is still talking about the store, the location, what are the layouts and designs going to be… everything except the names. Gwen's patience is running thin and if he wasn't her manager, she would have glued his mouth shut by now. Unfortunately her payroll is sponsored by him and like it or not, she will have to sit through this.

"I might recall some staffs from the other store but recruitment may come into picture… can you ensure the employment posters are up by this week? Bedievere is on leave because of his wife's maternity and I am running short of staff in the promotion and marketing department. And do ask Alice to get the right group of people targeted as I really don't want amateurs," Gaius says, scribbling in his diary. When Gwen doesn't say anything he looks up at her.

"Gwen?"

"Huh? Oh yes… yeah, will look into the matter immediately," Gwen says disappointedly. _'Why can't you just tell them yourself Gaius? I am your bloody coordinator, not personal secretary!'_ she thought to herself bitterly yet she smiles at him. Gaius smiles back and drops his pen.

"And… I think you might be happy to know your best mate Morgana is short listed for the administrator's job."

"What!" Gwen cannot believe what she hears. This is news. Really music to her ears. Morgana is going to be thrilled. No, she is going to be ecstatic.

"This is wonderful, Gaius."

"She deserves it, and if I may add, I have been very impressed by that girl's quality, especially at meeting deadlines. And I was all in awe for the project she collaborated with Odin's Design. Truly a remarkable talent, I'd say."

"She is, Gaius," Gwen is genuinely happy for Morgana but there is still some anxiety in her eyes which didn't miss out on Gaius. He looked at her a while before picking up his pen.

"I think that's all Gwen. I just wanted you to know how I felt about this morning and I am glad we got it sorted out. And please look into the matters we have discussed a while ago, yeah. I am counting on you to get the new store all properly set and readied for the launch"

Gwen's heart sinks like the titanic. Surely he wouldn't have just called her in to discuss these mere issues? And surely Morgana isn't the only one getting the promotion? There has to be some more names? And she? What about her? Were the bulletins wrong about their predictions? Questions flooded into her head until she felt like exploding. Yet Gaius is being all cool about it. Is he keeping the names close to his heart or is he simply teasing her, she cannot say. But one thing is sure. He is done with their conversations for now.

"Gwen?"

"Sure, Gaius. I will look into everything we've discussed immediately," Gwen says and gets up. Gaius nods and gets back to his work. Gwen sighs and turns around, dragging her feet towards the door when Gaius clears his throat.

"And Gwen… one more thing. You may need to vacate your office as well."

"What?" This is insane. It's bad she didn't get any promotion, now she's losing her office too. This isn't her day at all. Since morning she's been stuck by nothing but bad luck. And what a disastrous luck it's been. She turns to look at Gaius.

"I beg your pardon, Gaius?" she couldn't believe her ears.

"You need to vacate your office… can you move your things out by this week?"

"And who's getting it?"

"Your office? Cedred. I think it's time he has his own spot and your fits his bill perfectly well."

"And where shall I move into, Gaius?" Gwen asks plainly, her tone flat and utterly sad. _'Back into my old cubicle? No, I can't because that belongs to Kay and he isn't moving anywhere at the moment'_ she thought bitterly.

"There is a new room being prepared for you at the new store and if you have the time today, perhaps we can get over there and finalise certain details," Gaius says, his lip twitching into a smile.

Gwen wants to say something back but she stops abruptly because the words Gaius just mentions seems to be making sense. She looks at him with her eyes wide open. Did she hear him right? Did he even say it right? Gwen isn't sure.

"Gaius?"

"Gwen, dear… how can I ever forget you? When I drew the lists of names, yours was the first I wrote down and I want it to be a surprise, hence the teasing and so on… you will be promoted as the System Executive in my new store and your position here will be given to Kay. Which is why you need to get the office vacated by this week" Gaius said, leaning back against his chair with a laugh.

Gwen didn't know if she wants to hug Gaius or simply kiss him. Perhaps she'll leave out the latter but now, she just want to hug him. She smiles at him and cups her cheek with her hands. Her heart soars and she feels lifted.

"Thank you Gaius… thank you so much"

"No, you deserve it … go on now. Go and enjoy the news with your friends" Gaius laughs and gets back to his writings. Gwen blows softly and turns back to the door. She pulls it back softly and steps out, her face all beaming. As she closes the door behind her, she pulls out her hand phone and runs through the list of names in her contact list. The scroll slides down till it stops at Tom. She smiles and presses the dial button. The line connects on the other side. She waits patiently. After a minute or so, a man answers.

"Dad?"

"Yes, baby, something wrong?"

"No but you wont believe what just happened!" Gwen tells her father, happily.

Uther paces the floor of his study like an angry beast. Taking each pace with his long stride, he seems to cover the study quite quickly. With heavy wrinkles glued on his forehead, brows arching furiously, lips sealed tight, hands clasp behind his back and shoulders hunch a little; Uther resembles an angry tiger prowling in its cage. He is furious about something and it's obvious. But what ever the reason is, he is keeping it well wrapped within his chest. When or to whom it will explode, is yet to be seen. As he takes another stride, his eyes dart towards the clock on the wall. It is half past seven and he bites his lips in frustration. Another turn and he takes shorter strides now. He unclasps his hand and brings it loosely to his side. Another quick look at the wall and he shakes his head. His phone vibrates in his pocket for the second time and he chooses to ignore it. He isn't in the mood to answer any calls tonight. He knows who it may be. It must be Godwyn, his long time friend. He can wait. He has to because Uther has other issues forking out his attention; one which has been put on hold for a long time indeed. It must be settled today or things will get beyond his control. His jaw tightens as the door of his study opens and a young man in his twenties enters. The young man rakes his unruly blond hair, looks at his father and smiles wryly. Uther clenches his cheek. The man looks away, purses his lips and closes in. But instead of nearing Uther, the young man simply crosses the room, ignoring his father and drops carelessly on the couch, his feet propping up the table in front of him. Arthur unbuttons his jacket and lets it open before lounging against the soft leather; his calm eyes fix on his father; who is now raging like bull. Arthur awaits his father's move. But sensing the old man is all riled up, Arthur decided to play cool.

"Geoffrey tells me you've been looking for me," Arthur says calmly.

"Where were you?"

"Where you sent me, of course."

"No, you weren't there!"

"Oh, so you knew… hmmm, lets see. Where was I, actually? Hmmm… to be honest to you, father, I was all over Camelot. And I had so much fun today… would you like details as well?"

"You were supposed to have attended the interview, Arthur. But you seem to have made up your own plans! Care to explain why?"

"Was it an interview, father?" Arthur sits up straight and clasps his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. "I didn't know!" he says in disbelief and shakes his head. "Oh dear… oh dear, dear me! This is awful, isn't it? It was an interview?" he asks again and looks at his father, his eyes sad. Uther watches on with pain flashing across his face. He knows Arthur is making fun of him, and despite the ire; Uther is still trying to be reasonable. But Arthur isn't so at all. His face slowly shifts into mockery. His lip curves into a smile as he leans back against his couch.

"It was more like a treaty signing, father. No questions asked and none taken. It requires just a name; Uther Pendragon, and voila! The job is mine to lose!"

"I was just helping you."

"Helping me to do what, father? Helping me get the job? Helping me settle in? The job is already mine, father! They have my name on the desk, waiting for me to accept it because you, my father, the great Uther Pendragon asked them to reserve it for me by threatening to pull them out from your market if I'm not given the job. Great! Well done. Now I can go around and let the world know that I have a job not based on my merits but because my loving father used his influence to gift me that. Isn't that wonderful, father?"

"Look, Arthur …"

"They didn't even want to conduct the bloody interview, father! No, they said everything has already been agreed upon with you and I just need to make my presence felt and that's it! It's been readied for me… like always. Like all those other interviews I have attended in the past and got the job not because of my talent or qualification but because of who I am. Just as you've done before, you poked your nose into this as well… so, no, father. I did go for the interview but I didn't stay long. You can ask them what I did… I am sure they'd love to explain"

"Arthur, you broke their CEO's nose!" Uther says in horror.

"Ahh… that I did," Arthur answers back casually and looks at his knuckles, rubbing them softly. Uther steps near his son.

"I was just helping you because …"

"Because I'm weak? Stupid? Good for nothing?" Arthur tries to add. Uther sighs.

"Because I love you, that's why."

"Hah!" Arthur scoffs and gets up. He circles the table and laughs at his father. "Love me, father?" he mocks, unbuttoning his shirt's top button. "Since when have you started joking?" he asks, shaking his head.

"I just want the best for you …"

"If you want the best for me, you'd stay away and let me deal with my life alone! This is my life, father, my show, and I am the one who should decide what I need to do or don't. I am not a baby anymore, father. I am a man and I need my own space! But unfortunately, space is one luxury I can't afford here, not in your presence! I need my life back father. Please, please give it back to me! You have yours and let me have mine… is that too much to ask?" Arthur snaps back furiously, his eyes glaring at Uther, challenging him.

"You can never handle yourself, Arthur. You always needed guidance, help… you can never manage your life without my help!" Uther challenges back, his hands climbing up to his hips.

"Says who?"

"I do. I have seen that since your mother's death. You whine, cry and throw tantrums, trying to gain attention… you need me to get your life settled and that's what I am doing!"

"Leave mother out of this!" Arthur snaps angrily, his finger pointing directly at his father. "If she was here, I wouldn't be your puppet, father. She'd straighten you out about running my life!"

"You mother is dead and I am what is left for you, so… either listen to me or get cut out of the will completely." The word just blurts out from Uther's mouth accidentally. But he has no intention of correcting it and stands watching the horrified Arthur opposite him.

"Is that a threat?" Arthur says after a while, letting the words digest in.

"Call it whatever you want. As long as you live under my roof, you abide by my rules and terms. You will do as I say and I will not have no for an answer. I did everything for you. You wanted to study and I sent you to the best education money can offer. You wanted an apartment by yourself and I got you two. You chose your own friends and I have no qualms about it, I gave you best of everything because I love you and you are my only son. And when you chose not to work under me, I understood because you wanted freedom so I allowed you to work for someone else, but… I was merely helping you to get the job. I am the most powerful person here in Camelot, Arthur, and it's never a bad thing to use that influence to get what you need, even if it hurts. Look… you wanted this job and you have it, so, why complain?"

"I didn't earn it, father! I want to get it based on my qualifications… I need to earn the job, father, not handed on a tray and asked to accept it!"

"You are Arthur Pendragon, remember that! I can live with you working for someone else but don't expect me to watch you wait in line for the interview and get questioned by some unknown jerk who happens to be under my payroll… no! Not for you and never for me! We are way better than that, son! We need to be shown respect, and that's what you get today. You were respected and given the job"

"Father …"

"Look, I've had enough of this thrash about earning the job and so on… we are the Pendragons, never ever forget that! We rule the others and it's never the other way around. Get this fact drilled into your skull this very moment, because I'm not tolerating another mistake like this from you! Today, you screwed your chances and don't blame me, blame it on you!"

"Me?"

"Yes. I got the job for you, Arthur and you decided to waste it away because you wanted to be all saint and conscience free. Let me ask you something Arthur? Do you really think you'd make it with your morally suggestive attitude? Would you even survive the test it has to offer?"

"Are you doubting me, father?"

"Yes… yes, I am. Because I know how weak you are. Let me get this straight here, Arthur. The world isn't a kind place, like you think it is. It devours on weak souls like yours and considers nothing but failure. You will never make it on your own out there Arthur… never! You need me. You need someone strong and powerful like me to survive, to get you through. And this is exactly what I am doing. I am helping you on your survival. So don't push your luck, young man, because you many never know when will you ever get any!"

Arthur locks his eyes with Uther for a long time, unable to speak. He knows how cruel his father can be sometimes, hurting others with his cold and heartless words but never anticipates he'd be on the receiving end today. The words hurt him deeply, cutting into his heart like a sharpened blade. And he feels the pain as if it is real. It isn't just the words which did the damage but his father's judgement as well. Is this how he stands in his father's eyes? Is this how his father has been viewing him? Weak, unsure and incapable? All these while, his father been lying to him… pretending to give him support when all he's been doing is sheltering his reputation so that the Pendragon name will never get tarnished. At least not by his weak son! He's doing all this in Arthur's name but in truth he's protecting his own pride and dignity. He has his own empire to protect and will go on to any length to see it protected. He will not let anything or anyone taint it, even it his own son. Arthur sighs and smiles bitterly to himself, hanging his head down in shame.

"Arthur?" Uther sighs as well. It's been a long day and they've been bickering forever. This has to stop and he still has other agendas to attend to. Arthur looks up at his father. His eyes are sad and bitterly hurt but Uther didn't pay much attention to him.

"What's done is done. There is nothing you and I can do about it. But this isn't the end… there are other jobs for you to try out. But right now, there is another place you and I need to be heading to. Godwyn called in and says his daughter is here and she is aching to meet you. I want you to meet her as well. It'd be good for both of you so… go get yourself cleaned up, and I'll wait for you in the car. And wipe that gloomy look off your face. I'll get you another job in a week's time," Uther says and turns toward the door.

"Hahahahhahaha!" Arthur laughs loudly, clutching his stomach. Uther stops short and turns around.

"Am I amusing you?"

"Father … you are funny. Where did you inherit this amazing sense of humour? Does it flow in the Pendragon's bloodline?"

"Arthur…"

"How do you do it father? How do you ruin a life and still pretend nothing happened? How do you actually do it?"

"What's this nonsense you're prattling about Arthur? Look I haven't got the time for your …"

"You don't get it, do you, father? I am standing here, with my future screwed and unsure, trying to drill some sense into your barren head and yet you are repeating your same mistake. You are still trying to run my life! Have you learned nothing at all today? Have you not understood a word I just said?

"Arthur .."

"After everything… you're pretending as if nothing has happened, and you're expecting me to start everything all over again. I'm sorry, father, but have I missed something?"

"Arthur!"

"Don't say that name! You don't deserve it. You never did. All my life, I was trying to make you proud of me, trying to make you love me but I think I failed. Never realised it then, but I do now. You're nothing but a selfish, ignorant, rude, arrogant man and the most intolerable father a person could get in their life," Arthur says. "I hate you… and this is the truth!" Arthur adds and walks past his father. Uther catches his hand but Arthur shrugs it away.

"I wish… I wish it was mother who lived and you… dead!" he finishes bitterly. The statement stuns Uther. He staggers back a little but manages to keep his balance in check. Arthur glares at him. Uther looks back equally hurt and disappointed.

"As do I Arthur. There are times I just wished it was your mother who survived and you… sacrificed!" Uther says it without a second thought and Arthur feels the world come crashing down on him. The words puncture further holes into his already torn heart and now it was Arthur's turn to take a step back. The words, coming from his own father's lips were like poison, darting his soul. He didn't imagine his father would say such words, not to his own son. Uther remains stoic. Arthur closes his eyes and breathes quickly. He has to leave this place or he'll suffocate. He can't look into his father eyes and face the scorn anymore. There is too much hatred in this room, in this house and he needs to leave. He stumbles back and darts to the door.

"Where are you going, Arthur?" Uther asks, but his son doesn't answer. Arthur pulls the door open.

"You will never make it out there, Arthur. Mark my words… you will not succeed without me!" Uther says again, but Arthur is already out of the room, leaving his old man shaking in rage.


	2. Chapter 2

"For the third time, Gwen, where are we going?" Tom, Gwen's father asks as they walk slowly down the road. Gwen smiles and wriggles her nose. Her father smiles at that.

"The suspense is killing me sweetheart. Please?" he pleads again. Gwen purses her lips and considers his plea.

"Oh, all right, Dad. I am taking you for a surprise treat at Sunshine's Diner. Satisfied?"

"A treat? What's the occasion?"

"Dad! Don't spoil the fun, all right. It is a surprise treat so you will know when we get there!"

"I can't wait!" her father says as Gwen holds his hand tightly.

"Dad… define surprise for me, please."

"All right then … you win" He smiles at her and both father and daughter walk hand in hand down the road, heading towards the diner. Gwen had plans to take her father to another luxurious restaurant near Morgana's home but realising how low-profile her father is, she decides on this diner instead. In fact, this is her father's favourite diner and she wouldn't want to spoil his appetite by taking him elsewhere. As they turn the corner, the diner comes into picture.

"Here we are," she says but Tom stops and pulls her back. Gwen turns to him, her eyes surprised and questioning.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Tell me what the treat is for… here and now," he says. Gwen opens her mouth but he silences her with his finger. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Now, darling, please!" he demands. Gwen sighs and peels his finger from her lips.

"I got promoted to systems executive, Dad. Gaius informed me today, and within a week I'll be relocating to the new store!" she says, and waits for her father's response. Tom opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He looks at her in shock. Gwen smiles and still waits.

"Guinevere! Is this true?"

"I swear on Mom, Dad," she replies. Tom laughs happily and reaches out to hug his daughter. Gwen buries her face against his chest. When he releases her, he clips her chin and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"I am so proud of you, love… this is a surprise indeed," he says laughing. Gwen laughs along.

"I wanted to tell you inside, Dad, what was the hurry?"

"Suspense… you know how impatient I am and it was killing me all the way here. Anyway now that I know, I am famished. Let's eat, shall we?"

"Of course, Dad… oops!" Gwen's phone vibrates and excusing herself, she slides it open. The line crackles on the other side.

"Hello?" still the line crackles. Gwen looks up at her father apologetically.

"Helloooo!" her annoyance is obvious. Tom steps closer and touches her shoulder.

"Perhaps there's no signal over here… why not move closer to the road. Just be careful with the cars," he advises. Gwen nods and walks over to the road while he waits near the diner.

"Hello? Someone, anyone? Please speak up," Gwen says as she bends low to search for the signal. The line crackles and in the midst, Gwen hears a man's voice. She is getting terribly annoyed. She is tempted to give up and slide the phone back into her pocket. "Hello?" she gives it another try.

Up ahead, a car was speeding towards the diner. It is a black Lamborghini and despite the sign board warning the vehicle to drive slowly, the Lamborghini isn't keen on slowing down. The screeching tires of the Lamborghini as it swerves attract Tom's attention and he pulls himself straight by the sound of it. Gwen is still trying to search for her signal and didn't notice the car or hear the screeching tires. But her father hears it clearly and Tom's heart leaps to his mouth when he notices the car was heading straight ahead, towards his daughter!

"Gwen?" Tom calls, to warn his daughter but Gwen didn't see the car or hear her father. The car was heading straight at her, without a doubt.

"Gwen!" Tom starts to run to his daughter. His panic stricken face darkens with fear. "Gwen! Get out of there! GWEN!" he shouts again. This time Gwen hears him and she turns around, finding him running at her. She pulls her phone away from her ear and looks at him blankly. Tom waves his hand, asking her to move away. Though Gwen understands the signal, she couldn't bring herself to budge. She stands rooted, eyes fix on him, petrified.

"GWEN!" Tom shouts as he reaches her and pushes her to the side just as the car reaches them both.

Gwen crashes to the ground as her father is driven over by a black Lamborghini. Gwen doesn't shout, instead she keeps watching in horror as the car tramples her father, drives on and crashes against the wall that held the diner's signature emblem. The tires of the car keeps rolling on but the front of the Lamborghini is completely buried inside what remains of the wall. Bricks scatter all over the car and around and the engine is still purring. Suddenly the horn blares nonstop. Gwen tears her eyes off from the car and diverts it towards the man lying unconscious in front of her. Gwen's heart thumps wildly as she picks herself up and crawls towards her father. Tom lies unconscious on the ground. What was a while ago his white shirt is now completely patched red with blood. The left side of his head is peeled open, the skin hanging loose, while his face suffers minor bruises. His nose is broken and blood seeps out from his nostrils while his arm is bent crookedly, indicating that it is broken. A bone from his thigh is jutting out and one of his thumbs is cut in half. Gwen shivers as she clasps her mouth and watches her father's gruesome details in horror. Tears flood her eyes. She feels helpless. She doesn't know what to do. She looks around and though one or two onlookers have started to gather, no one has stepped forward to help. She turns back to her father, mouthing silent prayers to herself.

"Dad?" her voice whimpers as she calls him. Tom doesn't appear to be moving or breathing. Her mind is running berserk. Shutting the crazy thoughts from her mind, Gwen touches her father's chest, feels that he is breathing and sighs in relief as she feels his faint heartbeat. It doesn't matter, what's important is that her father is alive.

The honk is still blaring and some customers from the diner have started to rush out. Gwen looks around for her phone, spots it, picks it up and dials the emergency number but her fingers are still shivering. She finds it hard to press the numbers and not helped by her unclear visions; her eyes blurred by tears. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and dials the number. Gets the wrong number and dials again. A man rushes out from the diner and approaches her.

"Are you all right?" he asks. She nods at him, tears flushing out from her eyes. She mouths something to him but no voice comes out. The man looks worried and turns his attention towards Tom. Immediately he kneels by her father's side and feels his breathing. Then the man takes out his mobile and calls the ambulance. More men rush out. One or two stops by the car and tries to peek inside. The honk is still blaring endlessly but it isn't bothering Gwen much. Infact, she doesn't even hear the honk in her ears at all. All she hears is her father's faint breathing. She isn't interested in anything else, just her father. The man spoke to someone on his mobile and shuts it closed, before looking back at her. His warm eyes are comforting.

"The ambulance is on its way. Just hang in there…" he says and looks back at Tom.

"Who is this?

"My father," comes the short answer. She is glad she found her voice again but is still petrified watching her father in such condition. She had never seen him like this before and finds it hard to accept the situation. It still feels like a dream. More fresh tears rolls down her cheek. The man looks at her sympathetically.

"He'll be all right… just hang on," he lies and Gwen senses it. But she is glad he at least tries to comfort her. There is a commotion behind them and the man turns around. Gwen looks beyond him as well. Some other men have managed to break open the door of the Lamborghini and they pull out a lifeless figure of a man, presumably the driver of the car. His face is stained with blood, making it difficult for Gwen to guess if he is alive or dead. His white shirt is ripped open on the front and Gwen thinks she catches a sight of a huge cut on his chest. It seems faint from where she sits and since she herself is shaky and wobbly, she isn't sure what she really saw. And she isn't interested, either. The men pull the driver out and lay him carefully on the ground. One of the men squats down by the side of the driver and checks his pulse.

"He's alive," Gwen hears him saying. An ambulance is heard in the distance. The area crowds with curious onlookers from the diner and other passersby. Some men have taken the liberty to keep the onlookers at bay, sheltering the victims from them.

"Keep his pressure up, he's losing a lot of blood," another says from beside the driver. One of the men turns towards Gwen and catches her eye. He quickly dashes to her and halts; his attention turns into horror as he sees Tom.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes… barely. We need to get him to the hospital fast… I think he's bleeding internally," the man beside Gwen explains. The other man nods. Then he looks at Gwen.

"Are you all right, girl?"

"I think she's a bit shaken up… how is he?" the man answers for her.

"He's in a bad shape, I believe. Not sure about his face but I think he's injured his head. And there's a long cut on his chest, but they're keeping pressure on it. He's lost a lot blood as well. Not so sure about his leg, though… I think I felt it broken when I lifted him out"

"How did this happen?" the man beside Gwen asks.

"He's drunk," the other one replies. Both Gwen and the man beside her look bewildered.

"What?" Gwen found herself asking.

"We found some bottles in his seat and there's smell all over him. Obviously he's been drinking and driving which explains this mess…"

"Jesus!" the man says and shakes his head. "What was he thinking?"

"I didn't think he was thinking at all… if he wanted to kill himself then he should have done it alone."

Gwen's head spins. So much is happening. And she feels faint herself. The smell of the blood is nauseating her and her stomach feels sick. Her face is drawn and she doesn't want to pass out. Her father needs her and she has to be brave. Two ambulances arrive shortly and immediately her father and the driver were taken to the nearest hospital. Gwen sits beside her father and prays all the way to the hospital. Her eyes are swollen from crying. The nurse suggests she get some rest since she looks drawn and pale, but Gwen ignores the advice and keeps her focus on her father. One of the doctors who traveled with the ambulance treats her father all the way and though he tries to hide his disappointment, Gwen can feel her father is losing his battle. She hears the doctor whispering to the nurse and later sees him shaking his head. The doctor may give up on her father but not her. No! She will not let her father go without a fight. He is all she has and she needs him, now more than ever. This was supposed to be a day to celebrate her achievement yet it turns out disastrously for both of them. Gwen wipes her tears and sits watching her father. The ambulance reaches the hospital and in five minutes time, her father is rushed to the emergency ward.

Morgana pulls her coat tightly and dashes up the stairs of the hospital. The elevator was full and she didn't want to wait for it to return empty. She reaches the fifth level, slams the door open and dashes inside. The smell of the hospital sickens her but she didn't notice it today. She doesn't have time to think about the smell as she has important things to consider. Morgana reaches the receptionist and looks around. The chairs were all empty. Gwen did mention she'll be in the fifth level but where is she? The receptionist was engaged with an old man, so Morgana decides to look on her own. She walks straight and looks around, there's no sign of Gwen at all. Morgana reaches the end of the room, notice some nurses were attending to a young female patient. Morgana thought she recognises the hair. One of the nurses moves away and Morgana sees Gwen, sitting on the bed and being given treatment. Morgana's eyes widened and she steps into the room, rushing to her friend.

"Gwen?"

Guinevere looks up, removes her oxygen mask and slides down the bed, ignoring the nurse's advice to put the mask on. Gwen reaches out and hugs Morgana, tears flowing down her cheek like a burst pipe. Morgana hugs her friend tightly, soothing her with words of comfort. Gwen sobs and releases Morgana.

"He's dead Morgana… my father's dead!"

"What happened Gwen? How did this happen?" Morgana knew what happened to Tom but she didn't know how it happened. Gwen sobbed all throughout the conversation and Morgana knew instantly she has to be by her friend's side. She didn't linger to find out what happened before she drove as quickly she can to the hospital.

"I don't know… we were so happy… wanted to celebrate my prom… otion and then, there's this car and it just ran… over him," Gwen struggles to get the words out. One of the nurses approaches them.

"She is weak and needs to get the oxygen in her system… if you don't mind…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING!" Gwen shouts and pushes the nurse away. Morgana holds Gwen tightly but her friend starts to struggle. Another nurse comes in to help. Gwen fights them.

"Gwen… please,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT MY FATHER! MY FATHER!" she cries as she fights them all. She bites one of the nurse's arms and kicks another. Morgana can feel how strong Gwen is when she is upset. The nurse whose arm Gwen bit rushes out. In two minutes time she emerges with a doctor in tow.

"She's doing it again, isn't she?" the doctor asks and waits as the nurse prepares the injection. Morgana looks at the doctor questioningly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I want my father!" Gwen struggles again. The nurse hands the syringe to the doctor and goes around to hold Gwen along with the other nurses. Morgana steps back and watches as the doctor lifts Gwen's sleeve and immediately injects her without hesitation. Gwen struggles on but as the medicine starts kicking in, she becomes less violent. The doctor moves away while one of the nurses guides Gwen to the bed and helps her to lie down. Morgana wants to be with her friend but the doctor silently asks Morgana to join her outside. Morgana is reluctant to leave her friend alone.

"It's all right… she's calm now. She needs rest and it's best we give her that," the doctor says. "I need to talk to you, if possible, alone", she adds. Morgana takes one look at Gwen who seems to have calmed down and leaves with the doctor.

They move to the end of the corridor and the doctor looks at Morgana, worriedly.

"Is something wrong with Gwen, doctor?"

"I believe she is very disturbed, mentally and emotionally. Did you know that is the second time she attacked us?"

"It's a heavy loss doctor… she just lost her father"

"I am aware of that, but I think … it isn't just the loss which has affected her. I have reason to believe she is traumatised by the events that have unfolded today."

"Meaning?"

"I was told she is the sole witness of the accident. She saw everything. Imagine watching the person you love being run over so horrifically; it can mentally scar you for life. The man who came in with her told me she was very shaken up when they went out to help. She could barely speak and was found shivering. And she was holding her father's hand all the while she traveled with him and became hysterical the moment she was told the news of his death. She passed out!"

"What?"

"Yes… we had to keep her in the observation unit until she woke and the moment she did, she became violent. I had to sedate her and now she is attacking again. I don't want to sedate her again… but I believe she is traumatised. The accident and her father's death have affected her badly. If this goes on, she will be in trauma for the rest of her life. And the police haven't questioned her yet! If they do, god knows what else will happen to her."

"I can't believe all this… I mean, she was happy this morning. And her father…" Morgana shakes her head, her own eyes tearing up. The doctor sighs.

"You should've seen the condition her father was in when he arrived. I can understand your friend's grief," the doctor adds.

"Was he in a bad condition?"

"He's all broken up. He suffered internal injuries and his heart was completely damaged, one of his own rib bones punctured it. He lost a kidney, his leg was crushed and his arms both broken. And he also suffered heavy head injuries. His internal bleeding cost him his life. He was already losing his battle when they brought him here and despite having the best surgeons around, he could not be saved."

"She loves her father more than her own life, doctor and… this is a devastating blow to her."

"And that's why I want to see you. I can understand her grief and pain. A loss is a loss regardless who they are. But as a doctor I can just offer my sympathy but as her friend, you can help ensure she isn't traumatised by these events."

"What do you want me to do, doctor?"

"You have to ensure she isn't reminded of these events; make sure she forgets the accidents and her father's death. Take her out, on holiday or someplace where she can ease her mind off this traumatizing event. Make sure she is happy, don't allow her to work herself up… let her be busy and don't ever let her be on her own. She has to be around someone at all times. Don't remind her about this at all; not in daily conversation or jokes. Don't speak about it around her at all; if possible, ever. I know it has scarred her for life, but nothing is incurable with proper care and love. And that is exactly what she needs. Does she have anyone else? Mother, sister…"

"She has a brother, that's all."

"Good, then ask him to spend time with her. She needs family comfort her now more than ever. Her father has been an influence in her life and now her brother has to do that part. Is this understood?"

"Yes doctor," Morgana says.

"Good… I think you can collect her father's body tomorrow. We need to conduct a post mortem, since this will be a police investigation. You can take your friend home now,"

"Thank you doctor. Thank you for everything," Morgana says and the doctor leaves after nodding at Morgana. Wiping the tears off, Morgana sighs deeply. She has to be brave, at least for Gwen's sake. She doesn't want to see Tom, she can't and she won't. That man's presence has always been a happy one and she has plenty of happy memories of him. Watching him on the slab doesn't appeal to her. She isn't ready. She might be brave for Gwen but she isn't ready herself. She pulls out her mobile and dials Elyan's number.

Uther feels he's been slapped on his face by the hand of God himself. As the doctor informs him about Arthur's condition, he has to hold on to the sides of the chair to keep himself in balance.

"Are you saying that… my son will never see again?"

"I believe it's what the report suggests."

"But surely you don't believe that, do you?" Uther argues, slamming his hand on the table.

"Mr. Pendragon, what I believe is not important. Your son damaged his orbital socket, severely wounding the veins attached to the cornea. Despite being the strongest part of a human body, the socket is sensitive to damage caused by accidents. Your son must have pounded his head on a hard surface, several times that could have snapped the veins and caused his blindness. But this blindness can be seen as either temporary or permanent. It depends on how fast he recovers and responds to the medication we give him. If you insist on a quick recovery then I'd say you're in for a huge disappointment. But then again, I can't say anything until he wakes up and only then the full extent of his injuries can be determined."

"Look, doctor, if indeed he becomes blind, are there any other ways, alternatives, to get his eye sight back? I don't mind if I need to spend my entire fortune for him, just let me know the price."

"There is only one option, I'm afraid… operation. But for that, your son must be fully recovered. His injuries must be healed completely, and only then."

"I don't mind donating to the hospital's charity home… I hear you've just launched another center downtown. How much you need?" Uther asks and reaches for his cheque book but the doctor slams his hand down on the table loudly, halting Uther.

"Mr. Pendragon! If you think you can come in here and wave your power and influence at me, let me remind how wrong you are! This is a hospital and everyone here is treated equally, regardless who they are. The same goes for your son. And it is us who will decide the best for him so if you would like our help, abide by our terms. Do you understand? The operation requires months of proper rest and if your son can give himself that, we can perform the operation. But I can't assure you that he'll get his eyesight back. This is just an option but like I said, we need to conduct tests from time to time to ensure that. So keep your cheque book, Mr. Pendragon. As you can see, we are still in good shape," the doctor teases. Uther's face turns red.

"Money is never an issue here. Never insult us by trying to abuse your power again, Mr. Pendragon!" the doctor adds.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted my son to get the best treatment."

"I give you my word, Mr. Pendragon, that your son will get the best treatment here and we will ensure he gets better. As for the operation, I'm sorry but it has to wait. The veins have to be healed before any operation is done. Therefore, patience is a virtue"

"I'm afraid you're right… how will I face him like this?" Uther covers his face with his hand and shake his head. The doctor sighs as he too could feel the grief of a father, himself a father of a two year old.

"You have to, Mr. Pendragon. You're his father and he needs your support more now than ever. But a word of advice: He is better off not reminded of the accident for now… if he does he will be stressing his mind and it can affect the veins and the nerves of the socket," the doctor adds softly.

"I'll see to that, doctor" Uther lifts his face up again.

"Good… and what of the police report?"

"I've spoken to the police chief and he says he will look into the matter, promising me he will keep it low profile."

"I don't want this hospital to be dragged into an unnecessary court tussle later. But either way, it's a hit and run accident, is it not?"

"It is, but my son isn't going to the jail because he accidentally killed a man! He's a young man with a bright future ahead of him. Besides he's lost his eye sight already! I'm not going to see him suffer in the cell, bullied and beaten by other convicts. No, Arthur is not a criminal. It was an accident and it will stay as it is. I will see to it. I will compensate the family of the man who died… but my son isn't going anywhere!"

"Did you know Arthur was drunk when he hit the man?"

"WHAT!" This is new information for Uther. He knew Arthur drinks when he is with his friends but drink and drive, no! Arthur will never do that! He is a man who respects the law and even reminded their chauffer once when he caught him stealing a quick drink. No, Arthur will never drive while being drunk.

"It can't be!" Uther finds himself denying the fact.

"Yes. Your son consumed alcohol when he was driving. There were bottles lying in the car and the police took them all in. You still think your son is innocent?"

"He is! He will never hurt a fly and I won't believe he killed a man. As for the alcohol consumption… your report is already out?"

"If you'd want me to change… I'm sorry," the doctor says.

"I wouldn't do that knowing how… truthful you are to your oath and so on, but I hope you'd be reasonable in your clarification, considering my son's situation and condition."

"What about the family of the man who died? How reasonable shall I be with them?"

"I told you before; you shall not worry about them. I will compensate them for their loss and I wouldn't mind spending any amount just to see this case resolved," Uther replies.

"Will that bring back their father?"

"Look, doctor. There's no need to be smart on me, all right! I don't need your help at all in this. With the power in my fingertips, I can get anything I want printed on that report and thrown back to you and that family. But being sensible, I will not do that. I am being very reasonable here and all I want is my son off the hook. I don't care how or by what means, I just want Arthur safe. Is that understood?" Uther says harshly.

"Crystal clear." The doctor hates the situation he is in.

"Good… you shall not worry about the accident, I will get it sorted. Just try to put yourself in my shoes before you submit the report. As for the other family… I will keep my word," Uther says and gets up. The doctor leans back against his chair and watches, his face grim.

"When can I see Arthur?"

"He's still unconscious. I will let you know when he wakes up"

"Good. I'll be around. You have my number, call me when he does!" Uther finishes and leaves the room. The doctor shakes his head and curses under his breath.

Merlin sprints down the corridor and almost knocks an attendant down. He apologises quickly and sprints again. He finds Uther pacing the space near the recovery room and slows down. He walks quickly to Uther and clears his throat. Uther stops and turns around, his wrinkled forehead easing as he sees Merlin. He loosens his hand and nears Merlin.

"What happened Mr. Uther?" Merlin asks, peeking inside the room.

"Arthur was in a car accident last night. He was drunk and crashed his Lamborghini into some wall. They brought him here for treatment and he is still unconscious."

"Oh my God!" Merlin clasps his mouth and stares at Uther.

"He just had a surgery and the doctor says…" Uther finds it hard to say the word. Merlin notices Uther's struggle with his words and nears the old man and places his hand on Uther's shoulder. Uther sighs.

"The doctor tells me he is blind! Arthur is blind!" Uther finally says. Merlin removes his hand in shock.

"What!" he almost shouts. He can't believe what he hears. Arthur, blind? How is it possible?

"How?"

"He suffered heavy head injuries in the accident and it wrecked his cornea… the doctor says his veins in his orbital socket are severely wounded and that cost him his sight."

"And they did nothing about it? How do they know that… has he woken up?"

"No, but their reports suggest he might be blind when he wakes up. But we'll have to wait for him to wake up to be certain."

"Then nothing is lost yet, sir, I mean… they can be wrong, the reports can be wrong. We need to wait for Arthur to wake up and I'm sure the doctors will be guilty of making such a hasty decision."

"I wish I had your faith and hope, Merlin. We need to wait, I'm afraid."

"If indeed we are wrong, isn't there any way to cure Arthur?"

"Operation is an option, but it can only be done after the orbital socket is completely healed. And that will take months. Till then Arthur will remain…" Uther couldn't go on.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uther… I… I'm sure Arthur will regain what he lost. All he needs is some good rest and after the operation I'm sure he'll be as good as his old self. We need to believe this is possible, he needs our strength and we can't lose hope now. But I really hope the reports are wrong."

"I hope you're right, Merlin"

"You need to be strong, Mr. Uther, now more than ever."

"But the doctor isn't sure if it might help… it's just an option."

"You need to have hope, Mr. Uther… we need to believe it can happen."

"I can hope, Merlin, but…" Uther struggles again.

"But what, sir?"

"He killed a man, Merlin"

"Wha…" the word stopped in Merlin's mouth. He's head is throbbing now. If Arthur's blindness stunned him, this just gave him a heart attack. How did this happen? What was Arthur thinking? As far as Merlin knew, the last time he spoke to Arthur, his friend was still sane and been quite happy. He didn't spot any uneasiness in Arthur's voice. It was before Arthur went to his interview. Something must have happened and caused all this. Arthur isn't one to commit such a sin, no! And he wouldn't kill himself no matter how low his life has been. Something stinks somewhere and Merlin couldn't quite put his finger on it. He needs to talk to Arthur first. He does not believe any of this; even it comes out from Uther's own mouth.

"He… what?"

"He killed a man… his car knocked a man down and he's dead now. I'm not sure if Arthur knows what he did, but the fact remains… the man is dead"

"Is it being investigated?"

"It will be… perhaps they'll wait until Arthur recovers. And then he'll be interrogated and if found guilty, he'll be arrested."

"But surely you're not allowing this, are you?"

"What do you have me do Merlin!" Uther catches Merlin's collar, his eyes furious.

"What do you want me to do? I will do all I can to get him off the hook but if I can't… if I fail? I dare not think what will happen…" Uther releases Merlin and walks towards the door of the observation unit and leans against it. Merlin watches him sadly.

"Why did he do this? Why? What was he even thinking?" Uther mumbles to himself.

"Maybe only Arthur can explain what happened, Mr. Uther. There has to be an explanation to all this, I find it hard to believe it myself, too."

"I don't think the police will be mild on this matter…"

"Perhaps you can speak with the family of the deceased… make them reconsider about lodging their report on Arthur?" Merlin suggested. Uther turns around.

"Will that work?"

"If they know about Arthur's condition and can be made to realise he is suffering enough, perhaps they might consider… of course compensation will have to come into picture as well."

"I will take care of that… but I think you're right, Merlin"

"It might be the only way…"

"Hmmm. I'll talk to the doctor. Get him to talk to the family. Good thinking, Merlin. You just gave me hope…"

"I feel guilty about all this myself, Mr. Uther. If only I hadn't gone to Ealdor to visit my mother, then perhaps this wouldn't have happened"

"I think you're right, Merlin. Arthur listens to you, and if only you were around… But what's done is done; now promise me you'll never leave his side."

"I give you my word, Mr. Uther"

"Good… I'll leave to talk to the doctor. When Arthur wakes, call me," Uther says and leaves. Merlin sighs and walks to the door of the recovery room and watches Arthur through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

The graveside funeral service is gloomy, befitting the mood of those who attend it. It was a windy morning, threatening to pour, with dark clouds gathering ahead. But thankfully the rain does not fall at all throughout the funeral. The priest chants Psalm 23 as the attendees sit quietly, listening to the priest. Gwen sits next to her brother Elyan and his friend Percival. Morgana sits on the other side of Gwen while Gaius sits next to Morgana. Gwen didn't watch the service; neither did she listen to anything recited by the priest. Her thoughts were still on the day her father was killed, by that reckless driver. She knows he survived the accident and is lying in the observation ward, but he is still alive! He is still breathing while her father is confined to that coffin forever! What did her father do to be condemned to such painful death? And why? Why does her father have to die when all he did was save her life while the driver who almost to ran her over is still alive? She is mad, gutted and bloody angry with the turn of the events. She is completely in rage with God, questioning the Almighty's decision to snatch the one person matters so dearly in her life. Why didn't God punish the driver? Why didn't he take his life instead? Someone told her the driver was trying to kill himself. Isn't that a sin? Enough for a punishment in the eye of the Almighty, yet her father is the one who ends up paying the price! Elyan touches her shoulder and she looks at him, tears drying on her cheek.

"It's time to say goodbye," he says, his own eyes wells in tears. Gwen fears this part of the service. They have to say their goodbyes by kissing their father's forehead. It's called the last kiss. Gwen trembles.

"Gwen… come on," Elyan helps her up yet she feels weak. This isn't happening. No, it's too early, too fast. She isn't ready to let her father go. Elyan wraps his arms around her shoulder and walks beside her as they head towards the coffin, the cover laid open with their father lying in peace in it. Gwen cannot watch her father like this. She has seen him alive all her life and to suddenly find him lifeless is… a torment. Elyan helps his sister by the side of the coffin, removes his arms from her shoulder and bents down to place his kiss of goodbye on his father's forehead. Gwen hears his sniffs and silent sobs as he straightens up.

"Goodbye, Father," he says, tear rolling down his own cheek. Gwen watches her brother sadly. It was hard for her to tell Elyan the circumstances by which their father was killed. She didn't even have the courage to tell Elyan that Tom was dead. Morgana did the favour and later informed Gwen that Elyan broke down the moment he heard the news. It breaks Gwen's heart to realise Elyan was deprived of his final moment with his father. She was lucky as her father died with her beside him, but Elyan? Her brother loves his father dearly and no son should go through what Elyan just did.

"I love you, and I promise I will take care of her, just like you wanted me to," Elyan says and closes his eyes in silent prayer. Then he reopens his eyes and looks at Gwen.

"Send him off, Gwen," he says softly. Gwen looks back at her father and soft sobs escapes her throat.

"It's all right, Gwen… I'm here," Elyan comforts her.

Gwen wipes her tears, bents down and kisses her father's forehead. Her pearly tears drop on his temple. She wipes it off and straightens up.

"I will not forget this, father… I will not let this matter go easily," she says softly, clenching her cheek. Elyan shoots her a shocking look but she ignores him.

"I will not forget him," she says and blows him a kiss before turning on her heel and walking back to her seat. Elyan looks stunned but he says nothing. Morgana has stepped forward and he nods at her as he walks back to join his sister at their seat. Percival is talking to Gwen when he arrives so he decides to let the matter go for now. He'll have plenty of time to discuss this at home. After everyone has said their final goodbyes, the priest says a final blessing over Tom's body and instructs the coffin to be closed. Gwen closes her eyes. Fresh tears rolls down her cheek. Elyan reaches and clasps her hand in his. Their father is gone, forever from their life and all that remains is just the two of them. It's their life from now on. They have to look after each other, listen to one another's council and decide what's best for their life alone. Things are going to be different from now on; there's going to be one less member in their life and an empty space in their house. They will have to learn to adapt to that life. It will be difficult and take time, but it will have to be done, nevertheless. Like it or not, they must let their father go.

Arthur feels his head throbbing. The pain at the back of his head is torturing him and he just feel like reaching inside his head and removing the pain with his bare hands. He can't open his eyes, as there seems to be something wrapped over them. He slowly reaches up and touches the cloth on his eyes, patting it gently. Funny, he thinks. What possibly could have happened? Has he injured his eyes? Did something poke him? As far as he could think back, he didn't have anything puncturing his eyes. So, if then… why is his eyes bandaged? Perhaps the doctors might have the answers. Then he reaches up and feels his head. The bandage on his head is obvious and he knew instantly he has hurt his head bad and if he is right, they must have operated on him. He then slowly brings his hand to his left arm and feels the cast.

"Damn!" he curses, as he seems to make out the extent of his injuries. He drops his hand and sighs. He woke up today and didn't know if it was morning or night because of the wrap on his eyes, but so far no one had approached him. It seems like he's been hibernating and just woke up to face the world. But why does he feel different? Like he's been dead and woke up in heaven?

"Arthur?" someone calls him and Arthur recognises the voice instantly. He can never forget the voice. It's the one voice that still keeps him sane. How he misses Merlin. Arthur reaches out and Merlin catches his hand, grasping it warmly in his.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur… Arthur, you're awake. Oh God! I need to call the doctor…"

"No Merlin, please… stay with me now," Arthur pleads. Merlin agrees and sits beside Arthur's bed, holding his friend's hand.

"Arthur… what happened?"

"I… don't know Merlin. I don't remember much," Arthur says truthfully. Merlin sighs. He knows he shouldn't be asking Arthur anything about the accident but he still needs to know. He knows Arthur too well and believes his friend wouldn't commit such an unforgivable sin, especially to another human being.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"How bad am I?"

"What?"

"My injuries… how bad are they?"

"Oh." Merlin is divided. He doesn't want to lie to his friend yet how much can he actually reveal about his injuries, especially now? Merlin keeps mum. Arthur gets worried.

"Merlin? What is it?"

"It's not as bad as you think, Arthur. You broke your arm, injured your head pretty bad and there's some pretty bad bruises all over your body, but your pretty face is intact. You still can flaunt your looks when you get out of here," Merlin jokes, laughing silently.

"What about my eyes?" Arthur asks. Merlin's smile fades.

"Why are they bandaged?"

"Hmm… it seems like you… injured your eyes. But it's nothing to worry about, Arthur. It's just some minor injury…" Merlin didn't get to finish his sentence.

"You're a bad liar, Merlin!"

"Huh, what? No, Arthur… it's true!"

"I know you well enough to realise that tone, Merlin. You struggle when you have to lie, so don't attempt to. Just tell me the truth, will you? What is wrong with my eyes?"

"Nothing, Arthur… you're getting excited about this, yeah. Your eyes are fine, just something in that accident hurt it that's all and they operated to ensure you're not troubled by it later. Believe me…" Merlin laughs nervously. "It's fine" he adds. But unfortunately, Arthur isn't convinced.

"Operated? Why? I don't feel anything like that. I can't remember injuring my eyes, Merlin. I passed out, yet I didn't have anything in my eyes. Are you sure they are operated, Merlin, or are you pulling my leg?"

"Arthur, come on. It's not important now… your injuries will heal, what's important is that you are alive."

"Merlin!" Arthur snaps.

"What happened to my eyes!" he asks, his tone raising.

"Arthur …"

"Merlin, please … I beg you, please!"

"Nothing happened."

"Fine. Then remove my bandage. I want to see you." Arthur demands.

"What? Are you insane? You need to recover first… besides, your …"

"Remove the bloody bandage, Merlin… now! Or I'm removing it myself."

Merlin hates his life. He knows Arthur damaged his eye sight but refuse to believe his friend could be blind. The doctor said it was based on some report and he too needs clarification that can only be done after Arthur wakes up. So here they are. Arthur has woken up, but is Merlin ready for the truth? He doesn't know. And he wants to wait another day or two, but Arthur is being pesky about it. How will he handle the truth? What if the doctor is right? No, Merlin doesn't want to deal with that now… it has to wait. But how will he persuade Arthur?

"Merlin, I am waiting."

"Arthur, the doctor gave your eyes some droplets that make your eyes sensitive to light or something, hence the bandage to protect it. He doesn't want you to disturb them… so I think you should leave it alone, for now."

"First it was an operation, now it's droplets. I'm not buying anything that comes from your lips, Merlin. Get the doctor now. I want this bandage removed because I don't feel operated or given anything. I just feel normal"

"Please, Arthur…"

"Now, Merlin!" Arthur demands. Merlin really doesn't know what to do. He wants to tell the truth to Arthur but fears he might hurt his friend's feelings. Yet, now he seems to be stuck in the middle. Arthur, realising his friend isn't doing what he's been told, reaches up with his right arm and fiddles with the bandage.

"What are you doing?" Merlin scolds as he reaches and peels Arthur's hands off from his bandage.

"Let me go, Merlin, I mean it, bloody hell!" Arthur says and fights with Merlin. But the latter uses both of his hands to pry Arthur's fingers off from the bandage.

"Merlin… let me go! Remove it… now!"

"Stop being such a stubborn arse, Arthur… why don't you just leave the things as they are?"

"You're the arse, Merlin… I want to know what happened and you're not helping at all. I thought you were my friend?"

"I am, and that's why I'm not allowing you to peel that bandage off. Just leave it!" Merlin snaps and pulls Arthur's fingers off and holds them tightly. "There, it's safe for now," he says proudly.

"I want to see you, Merlin… get the doctor! DOCTOR!" Arthur shouts and it startles Merlin.

"What are you doing Arthur?"

"DOCTOR!" Arthur ignores Merlin and shouts again. A nurse peeks in, her expression changes when she notices Arthur and Merlin. Merlin throws a quick apologetic look at the nurse and back to Arthur, holding his hands in his. The nurse hurries off.

"Arthur… you're embarrassing yourself… please be quiet."

"DOCTOR!" Arthur shouts again and tries to wriggle free from Merlin's grasp. But Merlin holds on stubbornly.

"DOCTOR!" he shouts again and the nurse returns with the doctor. It was the same doctor who treated Arthur since his operation.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asks, his face furiously looking at Merlin. Merlin releases Arthur's hand and steps back. The doctor circles the bed and reaches Arthur. His eyes never straying off Merlin.

"He's trying to peel the bandage off," Merlin points out. The doctor seems surprised now. "He wants to know what happened to his… eyes," Merlin stresses the last word and it made sense to the doctor. He turns back to Arthur.

"You're not allowed to remove the bandage now, Arthur. Your eyes have been given treatment and should not be disturbed."

"What happened to them?"

"Nothing, just some knocks on your head affected your sight…"

"Bullshit! Get the bandage off me…" Arthur tries to peel the bandage off again and this time it was the doctor who holds his hand off.

"No, you can't remove the bandage."

"Get it off …" Arthur peels the bandage off and throws it away. Without wasting his time, he lifts his lid open. Merlin covers his mouth while the doctor steps away, his face curious and nervous.

At first there is a white light and Arthur thinks it is normal as it usually happens when someone opens their eyes for the first time. It will soon wash away. He opens his eyes wide yet, the whiteness still lingers. He's surprised. Shocked to be honest. This is odd, he thinks. He rubs his eyes and the whiteness fades. Arthur feels better. Soon he will be able to see again. The whiteness fades off completely only to be replaced by a black veil.

"What the…" Arthur rubs his eyes again; still the veil covers his eyes. It hasn't left him yet.

"Doctor… why can't I… it's like something is covering my eyes, something black… have you given me droplets or something?"

"No, Arthur… I didn't give you anything," the doctor admits, looking at Merlin who now shakes his head in disbelief as he walks over to the window.

Arthur's heart thumps fiercely when the doctor denies having given him anything. But didn't Merlin just say he was given droplets? Did Merlin lie? Is this why his friend was preventing him from removing the bandage? The black veil still looms large over his eyes like a cloud, and Arthur can see nothing. He tries to rub his eyes but the doctor catches his hand.

"No Arthur, please don't rub your eyes again."

"But… I can't see, doctor."

"I know."

"WHAT?"

"Arthur… please listen to me, and listen carefully. What you're about to hear may be very painful for you to endure, yet it is your right to know. The accident cost you very severe head injuries and that in turn wrecked your nerves in the orbital socket. The orbital socket is where your cornea resides, so, with the nerves damaged, you are now deprived of your eye sight."

"Lord!"

"But it will only be temporary. There are alternatives; operations, therapy and so on, but it will take time and you need to heal first. But please do not think it's permanent," the doctor says immediately. But Arthur isn't listening. His mind races back to the accident. He can hardly remember anything but he remembers passing out. He saw the faces circling his car, peeking inside for a look. Those were his last memories. Those were his last images.

"I'm blind?" he asks.

"Only temporarily."

"Am I or am I not, doctor!" Arthur stresses.

"Yes, but …"

"Oh God! Oh GOD!" Arthur slams his head back against the pillow a couple of times. Tears wells in his eyes. He's blind? For life? His mind floods with questions and he doesn't even know where to start or what to answer. Someone touched his shoulder. He heard Merlin's voice.

"Arthur, please… calm down," he hears his friend saying. But how can he calm down when he just lost everything? His life depended on his sight; he wanted to get out of his father's clutches and now he has no option but to stick with him forever.

_'You will never make it out there, Arthur. Mark my words… you will not succeed without me!'_ his father's final words ring like a bell in his head, reminding him how controlling Uther will be of him, now more than ever. He has just given his father full access… one Uther will be smirking about. There is no way he can make it out from the wretched place anymore, not with this shortcoming. Who'd want to accept a blind man? Who'll hire a blind man? Who'll marry a blind man, except Elena? She'd marry him blindly even if he has lost both his legs, because he comes packing with cash. And that'll ensure her happiness. His father must be really happy now. He has won the battle. He has scored full points, whereas Arthur stays nil. A tear rolls down his cheek and he slams his head again. His head throbs, more painfully than before yet the pain piercing in his heart seems harder to bear than his head.

"Arthur, please… don't do that" Merlin whispers softly and Arthur's heart breaks. Merlin has been his true and loyal friend, staying by his side all along and Arthur has been an idiot today, shouting at him. He feels guilty and ashamed. He wants to see Merlin, hug him and tell him sorry but he can't. He's blind… as a bat.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur says and cries. Merlin reaches down and hugs Arthur. Arthur holds him tight and cries silently.

"Why me, Merlin?"

"Everything has a reason, Arthur. Only time will tell what yours is. Till then, please… I beg you… be patient," Merlin says again and wipes Arthur's tears. Arthur turns to his left, covers his face and quietly sobs, much to Merlin's dismay.

Later that evening, Gwaine comes for a visit. He is Arthur's and Merlin's childhood friend and had been out of town for a couple of weeks, attending a work conference. Merlin informs him about Arthur's unfortunate accident and he flies back to visit his friend. He rushes up the stairs and asks on of the nurses for direction to Arthur's ward. As the nurse point out, Gwaine sees Merlin. Thanking the nurse, he hurries towards his friend.

"Merlin…" Gwaine says as he reaches him and immediately they embrace.

"Oh Gwaine… thank you for making it here in such short time. I didn't know what to do… where's Leon?"

"He had to stay back, Merlin… the conference requires either one of us and he offered to stay behind. How is he? And what in the name of God happened?"

"I don't know much myself, Gwaine. I went back to visit my mother in Ealdor and received Uther's call, saying Arthur has met with an accident and was being treated here. He sounded pretty scared to me and I rushed back. When I did, Arthur had completed his operation but he was still in the recovery room. Uther seemed distraught and he doesn't want me to leave Arthur's side."

"But I spoke to him before he went for that interview! He sounded fine to me!"

"And to me, too… Gwaine, I called him minutes before he was interviewed and he sounded pretty excited. I thought all went well, and now this…" Merlin shakes his head and sighs. Gwaine squeezes Merlin's shoulder.

"He should be fine now; I believe… you sounded terrified over the line, Merlin. Leon is still troubled by the way you spoke to us."

"Actually, Gwaine … it's not all that smooth. Arthur's operation is a success, but he's not the same Arthur anymore."

"Merlin… don't scare me now …"

"He's injured his head and that in turn cost him his eyesight. He's temporarily plagued by blindness."

"Merlin?"

"He's blind, Gwaine."

"I… what… he can't…" Gwaine suddenly feels his words choking. He is struggling to get the words out and Merlin reaches out to comfort his friend.

"He's devastated, Gwaine… he's broken."

"Merlin? Are you sure about this? Did the doctors confirm it …"

"Yes."

"Oh, my… oh, Lord have mercy." Gwaine couldn't stand anymore. He drags himself towards the bench and sits down, holding his head. Merlin nears his friend but he says nothing.

"Why does he have to endure one trouble after another?"

"There's more, Gwaine. When you hear this, you'll be stunned"

"More than I am now?"

"Yes. From what Uther tells me, it seems Arthur was driving real fast and rammed against a wall someplace, and…" Merlin looks at Gwaine who now seems more heart broken than Merlin had been a while ago.

"And he killed a man!" Merlin finishes, his voice soft yet, still in shock. Gwaine didn't blink neither did he spoke.

"He killed a man, Gwaine! And soon the police will be here to investigate him and if found guilty…" Merlin sits down beside Gwaine and sighs, leaning against the wall. He didn't how to continue. His words dry up as he is still recovering from all the shocks he's been encountering today. Gwaine sits numbly and he didn't say anything. He turns back and buries his face in his hand.

"What did Uther say?" Gwaine asks after a long while. Merlin takes a deep breath.

"Like always, he's going to wave his money under the noses of those involved and get this settled soonest without any hassle."

"What about the man who died? Does he have any family?"

"I don't know, Gwaine, but I advised Uther to speak to the family of the deceased, and ask them to consider their options… if there are any, of course."

Gwaine turns towards Merlin quickly. "You said what?" he sounds bewildered.

"Huh?"

"You asked Uther to speak with the family of the man Arthur killed, why?"

"Because I believe they may have lodged the report Gwaine! If Uther can't persuade the officers with his power or influence then he should speak with them… get them to consider Arthur's condition and be reasonable enough to him."

"But didn't Arthur just kill their family member? He wasn't reasonable, was he? Why should they be considerate? Why should they even entertain Uther?"

"What's wrong with you, Gwaine? He's our friend and you're backing some unknown stranger? Where's your loyalty?" Merlin is bitter. He knows what Arthur did is wrong but heart rules over head; Arthur is his friend and he'll stand by his friend's side anytime, regardless what Arthur has done.

Gwaine scoffs and waves his hand briefly in front of Merlin. He can't believe hearing this from Merlin, of all people. It was just like what Uther had done before; using his influence and wealth as his trump card to get his son out from his mess. And Arthur, hasn't he learned enough? He has said time and time again he didn't want his father interfering in his affairs yet, he is allowing his old man to poke his nose once again? What is going on? Gwaine loves Arthur and would give his life if asked, but he hates when Arthur succumbs to Uther's puppeterring control. He feels Arthur is lenient towards his father, allowing Uther to loop his rope around Arthur's neck and pull him away anytime he wishes so. He just wishes his friend had enough nerve to put a stop to Uther's control.

"I understand what you're trying to do Merlin, but … do you think it's fair?"

"I really don't care about that right now, Gwaine … all I do is care about Arthur, because he's my friend and needs us, now!"

"Even if he has killed someone?"

"Yes."

"That is preposterous, Merlin!"

"Gwaine, look, I understand how you feel about this issue. I know it was wrong of him to… and Uther's interference and all that. But surely, you don't want to see Arthur behind bars, do you? Not like this, yes?"

"Of course not! But… at least we need to be fair to the man who died, Merlin. Asking them to be reasonable about lodging the report, yes, I can live with that, but… waving bills under the enforcement's noses just to buy Arthur's freedom isn't the way I live, Merlin… it's just not the code my father taught me. I'm sorry."

Merlin has to agree with that. Gwaine is a man who always respects the laws of life and has always been the one who gives fair trial even if it involves those closest to him. And he hates it when justice isn't served in proper.

"Gwaine…" Merlin didn't even know where to start or how to make his friend understand. Gwaine looks away and sighs in frustration.

"I know what you're thinking… and I assure you, this isn't Arthur's idea at all. It's Uther's and mine, so… if there's anyone you need to blame, just blame it on me. Arthur doesn't know he killed a man yet… and I don't know what he will say or how he'll react when he does… but trust me when I say he's not going to be happy when he finds out about his father's interferences in this matter."

"What are you saying, Merlin? He doesn't know? But I thought you said he…"

"He doesn't remember anything at the moment, Gwaine. The last thing he remembers is passing out."

"Christ!" Gwaine closes his eyes.

"It'll make him feel guilty, yes, but he will also be devastated. And it's going to be another blow in his life… and he could do without one at the moment," Merlin adds.

"What was he even thinking! God damn it! Arthur… why?"

"The doctor tells me that… there is a possibility that Arthur was trying to end his life."  
"WHAT!"

"They traced high levels of alcohol in his blood and found bottles scattered in his car. He was stinking with the odor when the pulled him out from the Lamborghini. He was drunk driving, Gwaine"

"And that's why he lost control of his car and killed the man?"

"I believe so…"

"He is trying to commit suicide, why? And why now? Did something happen Merlin? Something you're not telling me?"

"I don't know, Gwaine! Uther isn't talking and Arthur can't seem to recall anything… I'm as clueless as you are"

"Crap! Bloody crap!" Gwaine curses and punches the wall beside him. His knuckles tremble in pain yet he ignores it. Merlin understands Gwaine's bitterness as he feels it himself. He is angry Arthur would attempt such a cowardly course of action without letting his friends know.

"It has to be him… Uther! Arthur will never give up his life in such poor manner. He will never attempt this without letting us know… he must've been hurt, Merlin. Very hurt. or he would never do this. Arthur isn't a coward. He may still have a soft spot for his father, but he isn't one who gives up easily"

"I think you're right, Gwaine. I suspect very much so."

"And you still want him to interfere?"

"I do… that's the only way Arthur will be free of this. And please, Gwaine, I think I've heard enough of your preaching for a day. I know my actions will not go down well with you or Arthur, but I don't care. In this matter, I really don't. I just want him to be relieved of this burden and don't care how it's done," Merlin says. Gwaine sighs and shakes his head.

"Then leave me out of this, Merlin. Don't ask me any favours, yeah! I hate lying to my conscience and wish to be true to it," Gwaine warns Merlin.

"No… I respect your wishes, Gwaine, and knowing how strict you are in matters like this… I wouldn't even dream of it. But please think I'm doing it for Arthur's sake, not Uther's."

"That's why I'm still listening, Merlin."

"Thank you," Merlin says. "Would you like to see him now?" he asks.

"Yes. Is he awake?"

"No, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visitor."

"Sure," Gwaine says and gets up, pulling Merlin along with him.

"Gwaine… I understand that you disagree with the decision, but please at least pretend you're going with me. I could do with some support," Merlin asks.

"Sure…" Gwaine agrees and follows Merlin into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Percival pours himself a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice and pulls the chair back. He picks the newspaper from the table, flips it open and sits down. Gwen walks in and circles the table before heading to the refrigerator. He looks up from the newspaper and waits for her to turn to him. Gwen picks a cup, pours herself coffee and turns around, smiling at Percival.

"Morning Percival," she says, sipping the coffee slowly.

"Good morning, dear … how are you feeling today?"

"Better … thanks"

"Whatever for?"

"For being around… we could use friends like you Percival"

"Aww, come on. You're like my sister, Gwen and I owe Elyan more than what I'm doing right here. Besides, I have respect for your father and he was really nice to me the last time I came visiting. This is one way for me to pay my last respects."

"You're sweet, Percival, but… why do you owe Elyan? After all I think it's the other way round, I believe? You got him the job, the place to stay and have taken him under your wing?"

Percival laughs and puts the newspaper down. Patting the chair beside him, he urges Gwen to take seat. Gwen does as he requests and puts her cup down.

"I love hiking and it's been my hobby since I was a child. But once, I slipped and fell of the cliff on which I was hiking, breaking my leg in the process. Doctor told me to rest for almost two and a half months and I was bored. But Elyan accompanied me throughout those months. He had an option of either coming back home or attend a career enhancement training but he chose neither and stayed with me instead. He was helpful and entertaining as he kept me company. Most of my friends just came by for quick visit but not Elyan. He sacrificed his holiday, time and energy to look after me. So now you tell me, Gwen … don't I owe him?"

"Elyan did that? No wonder he didn't come home for thanksgiving… and dad was worried sick about him. He could have told us, you know."

"That's my fault. I told him not to… he was respecting my request."

"Well, that's Elyan… always putting others before him. But still, thank you for coming, Percival."

"You're welcome. What are your plans today?"

"I'm thinking of heading to work"

"So soon? I thought you're still on leave?"

"I am, but I can't sit here, Percival, my father's memories are everywhere and it's hard to accept him gone. If I sit here any longer I'll go mad. I need to get out… do something, and work is the only place where I can find some peace."

"You're right… it worked for me when both my parents died in the airplane crash. I buried myself with work, and soon I got over their death."

"Precisely," Gwen says and looks at her watch. "Better be going…" she says and gets up. "Will you inform Elyan that I went to work?"

"Sure, sweetheart… take care."

"I will…" Gwen says, nears Percival, kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

Gwen slings her bag over her shoulder and leaves her house. But instead of heading to her left which leads to her work, she takes the road on her right, to the hospital. She's been planning all day yesterday to pay the driver who killed her father a visit, a surprise visit. She knows he survived the crash and is being monitored in the observation ward. Let him be in the intensive care; she still wants to visit him. There's still some unfinished business which she intends to wrap up today. She didn't discuss this visit with Elyan because she knows he will not approve. He has been watching her closely since the service, she realises. His eyes are always on her, trailing her every movement closely as he's been very upset after listening to her promise to their father. She doesn't blame him. He doesn't know what happened that night; neither did he face the gruesome horror in which they lost their father. But she did. She saw and endured both the pain and the loss. So she has reasons to be bitter and angry with the man who caused it. And she wants payback, in any way that is. She feels slightly uneasy lying to Percival but it has to be done. She knows how close Percival is with Elyan and he will definitely try to put a stop to her plans if he learns where's she heading, so lying is the best option there. Gwen stops at the bus stop and waits for the bus which will head to the hospital. Her phone vibrates in her bag. She fishes it out and slides it. It was Morgana on the other side.

"Yes, Morgana?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm… heading out to the grocery store," Gwen lies again.

"Oh…" the line crackles for a minute and resumes, "I thought you were at home. I wanted to ask you out."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, as long as you're not cooped in that house."

"Hmm… what time?"

"Huh? I thought you're heading to the grocery store?"

"I am, but I'm not spending my whole day there, Morgana. Where do you want me to meet you and what time?"

"What about Golden Shield? The diner shouldn't be packed at this hour. Can you make it before lunch?"

"Fine"

"Good… meet you there, then, bye," Morgana ends the call and Gwen slides the phone down and drops it back into her bag. A bus heads to the bus stop and she awaits it eagerly.

Arthur doesn't know how long he's been staring up at the ceiling, or what ever it was above him. Not that it matters though; he is blind. So what's up there really doesn't bother him at all. But what bothers him is the black veil to which he's been forced to adapt since he removed his bandage. He doesn't know how to adapt to that veil, how he's going to live with it or even pretend everything is fine when they are not. Seriously speaking, he's getting very scared by the thought of spending the rest of his life with this veil covering his eyes. It's turning into some sort of phobia for him and he feels really lost right now. Arthur closes his eyes and remains still. He has never been scared or disturbed by blackness before this. When he was a little boy, he was used to sleeping in the darkness alone. His father slept in a different room and never read him stories or wished him goodnight. It was always Geoffrey who did that but after the door closed behind Geoffrey, Arthur was alone. He's never been frightened because the darkness around him has been his friend.

Ever since he learned to understand the world he lived in, he's been accepting the fact his father never loved him; neither did he care what happened to him. And he's been all on his own since then. There were of course Geoffrey and the other servants who kept him company, but when the moon was up and darkness surrounded him, Arthur had no one. So he adapted to the serenity of the darkness and used it to his advantage. He would sneak out of his room, head to the kitchen and eat. Or he would sneak out of the house, head to the garden and lie out on the ground and watch the moon. Or he'd sneak out to the attic, ransack the items he's father had thrown in there and play with them. But the one thing he loved doing is sneak out to his mother's room, where his father usually forbade him to go. He'd lie on her bed, go through her things and look at all the pictures she had left behind. It usually made him feel her presence with him and he still loves doing it. And the best part, he did it all engulfed in the darkness of the night. He'd never been terrified of it; neither did he feel blind. It was his friend and been a sidekick to his adventures. But now, this darkness has different effect on him. It was not his friend and he doesn't like it. The night has allowed him to see but this blindness has deprived him of that. He's afraid of it, lost, and for the first time in his life he feels vulnerable. He reopens his eyes and can feel a single tear streaming down his cheek. How long will he have to endure this torture? The thickness of the black veil is terrifying. He just wished he had lost something else. His legs, hands or even perhaps his voice. But why his sight?

The door creaks open and Arthur flinches. Using his free hand, he quickly wipes his tears and stays still. It must be the doctor or the nurse. They have been around a number of times to ensure he's taking the medication on time. After the revelation about his blindness, Arthur has been quite stubborn and has been throwing tantrums. He refused the medications, the assists and even visitations from Merlin and his father. Uther came somewhere late in the day, and Arthur didn't even want to listen to him. He asked the doctor to show Uther out or he'd hurt his head again by slamming it against the pillow like he'd done before. He even didn't speak properly with Merlin; hurting that his friend would lie to him. He knows why Merlin hid the truth but he is still hurt and cannot bring himself to forgive his friend yet. He might later on but not just yet. But knowing Merlin, he's sure his friend is still out there, waiting to apologise and make up for that lie.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls as he steps closer to Arthur.

Arthur sighs. He didn't want to respond but he's been shutting his friend off for days and it isn't fair to him. Somehow, Merlin is the only one he trusts and relies upon. And he's the one he needs right now, more than ever, so… he shouldn't be playing hard with him.

"What?" the tone came off unexpectedly rough and even Arthur was surprised by it. But Merlin didn't say anything.

"Look, Arthur… I know you're hurt and sad; and you feel betrayed by me. But let me make it clear it wasn't in my intention to lie to you. I was worried for you, which is why I decided to hide the truth… I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin says. But Arthur keeps mum.

"You can hate me as much you want, Arthur, but please, please do not shut me out. The doctor told me about your father's visit and your… refusal with the medications and so on. Arthur, please! Stop doing this to yourself. You're hurt and they are trying to help. Please!"

"I wish I was dead, Merlin!" Arthur snaps. Merlin closes his eyes in dismay. He understands Arthur's situation and wishes he could do more to help, but how? Arthur didn't just lose his sight but his confidence as well and that is going to take some time to restore.

"Arthur, please stop saying that."

"But I do. What is the point of staying alive when I'm not useful anymore?"

"That is not true, Arthur! You just lost your sight and the doctor assured it can be treated, that this is temporary… it will be just months of setback and you'll be back to your old self again. Don't lose your confidence now, Arthur."

"How do you expect me to do that, Merlin? You clearly haven't been helping much and my father… he's the winner here, isn't he? He proved his words right… now I'll definitely have to depend on him, forever"

"Arthur…" Merlin didn't know how to carry on. No words can persuade Arthur to change his mind and no comfort is good enough for his friend. Arthur is hurt and completely devastated by his current setback. Perhaps it's best to leave this matter for another day.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur… can I get you anything?"

"I thought you left."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because everyone else did. I wouldn't blame you if you did as well," Arthur says and that irks Merlin. Just because his father had been treating his son like an accessory doesn't mean his friend does as well. Arthur needs to get this clarification cemented in his mind forever, and like it or not, Merlin decides to do it. Not always the outspoken or the blunt one in the group, today he seems as bitter with Arthur as the latter is with his life.

"Now look here, Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin says with his hands on his hips, eyebrow arching furiously at Arthur. "I understand how you are feeling at the moment, given that you are facing the worst moment in your life, but that doesn't give you a reason to doubt your own friends, understand? We are your friends, Arthur, and we will always be with you, through your pain, grief, anything. We will share your burden and share your responsibility but we will never leave you behind, NEVER!" Merlin says, his tone harsh, and he doesn't seem to care. "I love you like my own brother and I will never ever let you on your own, even if you wish to shut me out. And the same goes for the other lads. So stop this crap this instant, yeah! All this shit talk about you losing your life, feeling low, all this nonsense has to go. You just lost your bloody sight, not the rest of you! There are many out there who've endured worse and still make it in their life. I don't see why you should have any doubts. So hate me all you want, but I still want you to hear me out. STOP IT!" he finishes.

Arthur turns to his left and closes his eyes. Merlin is right, every word makes sense, yet… he can't help feeling bitter with the way things are headed right now. Someone touches his shoulder.

"Arthur… look, I'm sorry, mate," Merlin says softly. "I was just …"

"You're right, Merlin."

"Huh?"

"Your words… they are right. And I'm sorry… I…"

"Arthur, there's no need to apologise. We are all going through a bad patch at the moment, you the worst of the lot. But what's important is you get better and we start this all over again, one step at a time."

"I'm not sure how, Merlin… I really don't know"

"You have us, Arthur, remember? You don't have to go through this alone," Merlin says and clasps Arthur's hand in his. Arthur turns around and though he couldn't see Merlin, he could feel his friend smiling on him. He smiles back.

"Thank you, old friend," Arthur says, his words warm and genuinely honest.

"No… thank you," Merlin says with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt the emotional heartfelt moment, but… Arthur you have two more friends who'd like to share this happy moment, too." Gwaine pokes his head inside and nudges the door, stepping in with Leon following closely behind. Merlin turns around and he's smile widens.

"Gwaine… Leon!" Merlin says, leaving Arthur he walks forward and embraces Leon. Gwaine leaves them both and steps up towards Arthur. He reaches and clasps Arthur's hand, patting it gently.

"Hey, mate… how's it going?"

"You tell me, Gwaine… you're the one who sees me."

"Come on, Arthur… didn't we just talk about that a minute ago?" Merlin reminds from far. Arthur forces a sad smile. Gwaine pats Arthur's hand again, comforting him.

"It's all right, Merlin," Gwaine says. "Arthur, look, I'm sorry about this, but like Merlin said: you have us and we'll do this together, yeah?"

"Thanks, Gwaine, sorry about my mood."

"Hey, anyone in your shoes will be bitter, mate. I don't know what I'd do if I were you, but if I have you lads with me, I'll endure anything."

"Yes, he's right Arthur… this isn't what we expect from life, but what's done is done. We have to think about moving on. In your case, we need to take each step at a time," Leon says, nearing Arthur's bed.

Arthur feels proud he has such loyal friends by his side and suddenly he isn't afraid anymore. He feels confident he can endure this. After all, like Merlin says, it's just some five to six months depending how fast he can heal his wounds and after the operation he will be back on his feet.

"Thank you, guys," he says.

"Come on, Arthur. We are your friends and friends don't thank each other," Gwaine says. Leon smiles and looks at Merlin.

"So what do you have in your mind, Gwaine?"

"I'm thinking about… booze and women"

"Gwaine!" Merlin says, amused and both Gwaine and Arthur laugh. Leon shakes his head. But Merlin isn't angry. He's thankful Gwaine finally made Arthur laugh. Gwaine slows his laugher and exchanges looks with Merlin. Merlin lip-syncs thank you and Gwaine replies with a simple nod. He was just doing his duty. He loves his friends and will do anything for them. And he knows how distraught Merlin was yesterday, trying to make Arthur feel better. So to hear both of his friends laughing and smiling makes him feel better too.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls out.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin nears him.

"Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" Arthur asks. Merlin's smile fades and he tosses a quick emergency look at Gwaine.

"What is there to hide, Arthur?" Gwaine chips in.

"Knowing Merlin and how secretive he is… I'm having my doubts, Gwaine. After all, my father trusts him and that is more than enough proof to seriously doubt him."

"Hmm…" Merlin looks lost. Gwaine steps closer and places his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin looks at him. Gwaine's expression says it all. He wants Merlin to tell the truth about the man whom Arthur accidentally killed.

"Merlin? Gwaine?"

"Guys… what's going on?" Leon steps closer and whispers.

"Tell him, Merlin" Gwaine whispers at Merlin.

"Guys?" Arthur calls again.

"Merlin… he deserves the truth. Tell him" Gwaine urges again.

"Tell what?" Leon whispers back.

"Someone please answer me!" Arthur's is getting irritated. Merlin sighs and hangs his head.

"Arthur… we are all here," Merlin replies softly and bites his lips. How is he going to start the conversation, he doesn't know.

"Then why the bloody hell didn't anyone answer me?"

"That's not important right now Arthur. Just listen to Merlin, and please… don't jump to any conclusions," Gwaine says.

"Gwaine, you're confusing me. What the hell is he talking about, Merlin?"

"Arthur… he's right. Just listen," Merlin adds and takes a deep breath.

"Whatever… just spit it out already."

"You asked me if there's anything else I'm hiding from you, didn't you? There is…" Merlin stops and struggles to get his words out.

"Like I guessed. So?"

"Actually… first, you don't remember anything from that accident?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? I mean, not the slightest at all?"

"Merlin! What's your point?"

"The day you crashed into the wall… you, hmm… well it isn't your fault, but you consumed alcohol and when you're drunk you lose your senses, and… that makes sense here, so… you don't need to blame yourself. You didn't know where you were heading, so it's… not your doing at all. And the car, it was a fast car and with alcohol and the fast car, we can never be sure where we are heading…"

"Merlin! Stop prattling and get to the point!"

Merlin stops and looks at Gwaine for help. He really didn't know how to tell Arthur and needs help. Gwaine steps forward, squeezes Merlin's shoulder in assurance and purses his lips.

"You were drunk that night and before you crashed, you ran over a man, Arthur. And that man is dead," Gwaine finishes. Merlin closes his eyes while Leon gapes in horror. Gwaine sighs and waits for Arthur's response.

But Arthur isn't keen on replying to Gwaine or anyone else at that moment. He didn't even hear the words properly. He killed a man? Is that what Gwaine just said? He ran over a man? But… how could he? He doesn't remember running over anyone. He doesn't remember anything from that night. Did he actually do that… kill a man? Arthur's temple perspires as he tries to remember what happened that night. He was drunk, yes. In fact, he was completely bladdered and he wanted to kill himself, not another, that night. So, did he?

Arthur tries hard to remember what happened after he stormed out from his house. He was bitter. He was completely shattered after listening to his father's scorn and his first thought was to take his life. But those words were flashing in his mind like a teleprompter and he had to get rid of them first. And alcohol would be the fitting solution. He headed to the pub, drank himself to the maximum, enjoyed his final hours with those in the pub and headed back the car. Yes, he remembers now. He wanted to drive but the boy who drove his car back to him insisted on getting him home, and Arthur remembers bickering with him. He said something, did something to the boy… he slapped him or something. Arthur can't recall, but he climbed inside the car and drove it in an aimless direction. And then he drank some more. His head is throbbing now as he pushes himself to recall the accident. His head was light that night and he couldn't even see the road but he sang and cursed his father loudly as he drove his car fast. He was moving so fast he missed all the sign boards and he screeched into a swerve and drove straight. Arthur holds his head as it starts to buzz with piercing pain. Gwaine looks at Merlin and Leon, his face panicky.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls as he tries to shake Arthur from his thoughts.

But Arthur isn't listening. He was still trying to remember the crash. He was driving fast, so fast that he swore he had never tortured the wheels of his Lamborghini like he did that night. His head was swaying a bit. Yes, he remembers… his head was dizzy because the amount of alcohol he consumed. And his vision kept blurring. But he didn't stop, he kept on driving.

"Arghhh," Arthur holds the side of his head.

"Leon, get the doctor NOW!" Gwaine instructs and circles the bed to get to the other side.

"Arthur… Arthur, what are you doing?" he asks. But Arthur is still in pain and he didn't answer Gwaine. He still clutches the side of his head and tosses and turns.

"It must be his eyes… I think they are causing the pain to his head," Merlin guesses.

"What the… Arthur? Arthur, please hold on… the doctor's on his way," Gwaine says and tries to assure Arthur.

But as the pain deepens, Arthur starts to remember. He is pushing for the memory to reemerge and that's causing the headache. But he doesn't care. He needs to know what happened that night and whom he drove over. He feels tears in his eyes as the pain pierces the inner core of his head.

"Arghhh…" he shouts again, tossing his head. Merlin holds his leg from thrashing while Gwaine looks on helplessly.

"Where's Leon?" Gwaine asks impatiently.

Arthur recalls driving straight. His mind was floating and he didn't see the road or the sign that said Sunshine Diner. He was almost half drowsy and couldn't keep up with the road. He drove straight, up the curb and straight again. There was a person standing in his way. He blinked and urged that person to move away, waving his hand in front of him. But he never stepped on the brake. He drove on and he noticed the person wasn't moving as well. Then another person stepped in. He shouted something and his head swayed. He closed his eyes, and the car jerked suddenly, sending him forward. He pounded his head against the steering wheel and as he reopened his eyes, the person wasn't there. But his car was still moving. His head swayed again. Another jerk and crash! His car rammed into something but he couldn't recall what it was as he pounded his head against the wheel again, this time thrice. He heard his arm crack and felt liquid seeping out from his mouth, ear and nostrils. He also felt something trickling by the side of his forehead. He looked around; his car has stopped though the engine was still on. He heard noises, noted faces peeking through his window. He wanted to straighten up but as he did, something shot up his head. Like a knife slicing through his skin, the pain was unbearable, as was his head. His eyes felt heavy and as the noises increased outside, he flopped against the steering wheel again, his head hitting the horn.

"What happened?" the doctor asks as he hurries towards them, Leon closely behind. Merlin and Gwaine steps back. Arthur was thrashing his head against the pillow now, screaming in pain.

"Don't know… he was fine and suddenly he was holding his head and shouting in pain."

"Arthur… Arthur. Look at me… look!" the doctor forces Arthur to look at him by clipping his chin and turning it to him. Arthur is still in pain and he hasn't open his eyes his yet.

"Open your eyes… what are you feeling?" the doctor asks.

"It's… painful, my head… arghhh! No, its painful… please stop it! Please!" Arthur says, his eyes still close.

"He shouldn't be thinking much, he must have aggravated his pain. Did you ask him anything?" the doctor turns towards the others in the room.

"No, but…"

"But what Merlin?" the doctor asks in frustration.

"I told him the truth about the accident, and since then…" Merlin says, but struggles.

"God, Merlin what have you done?" the doctor can't believe what he hears.

"He wanted to know, doctor… and after what happened I couldn't bring myself to lie to him again," Merlin replies.

"Yes, but couldn't it wait?" the doctor asks.

"He insisted on it, doctor," Gwaine helps his friend out.

"He forced himself and it aggravated the injury. His head is terribly injured, Merlin, and it connects with his eyes. He mustn't push himself to think or remember anything at the moment… this is what happens if he does," the doctor shakes his head in disappointment.

"What now, doctor?" Leon asks from behind him.

"I have to give him painkillers, no other choice. It will put him to sleep, allow him to rest and calm down, and it will also reduce the pain. I don't want this to be a habit or he'll be depending on them everyday."

"He won't, doctor, we will take care of it, promise," Leon assures, looking at the other two.

"I can see that" the doctor says, glaring at all three and instructs the nurse who has just walked in to prepare the syringe. Arthur is still grimacing in pain. The nurse hands the syringe and helps him out by holding Arthur's hand. The doctor injects the painkiller.

"I'm sorry, doctor, I really am," Merlin apologises after the doctor hands the syringe back to the nurse. Arthur stops fighting and starts to calm down. The doctor checks his pulse and his eyes before turning back towards the rest of them.

"I understand why you did it, but it isn't the right time, trust me. He needs to rest his mind and allow his injuries to heal. He must not dwell on the past for the time being, and I believe you of all want him to get well soon, so… please don't entertain his requests for now."

"Sure, doctor."

"Good… let him sleep. He needs it," the doctor says and leaves.

"He's right, Merlin… come on, let's go and grab something to eat", Leon says and starts to leave.

"I'm famished… come on, Merlin," Gwaine insists. Merlin nods and walks back towards Arthur's bed.

"We'll come back later, Arthur" he whispers and turns around but Arthur catches his hand, stopping him. Merlin turns back in shock and clasps Arthur's hand.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"It's a girl… it's a girl I drove over," Arthur says softly, the medicine kicking in.

"No, it was a man…"

"No… it's a gir …lll…" Arthur drags his words and releases his clutch on Merlin.

Merlin looks surprised but he doesn't say anything else. He puts Arthur's hand back on his chest, covers him up and turns around, ready to head out.

"It's a girl? But I thought …"

"That's what I heard, Gwaine … I don't know! I really don't know Gwaine. Best let him heal and then we can find out" Merlin suggests and leaves the room.

Gwen stands outside the room and watches everything with a smirk on her face. She had been allowed to watch Arthur from outside after hours of persuasion with the doctor and arrived just in time to witness Arthur's traumatic headache and the follow up with his injection. But she didn't understand why the doctor mentions eyes, head and so on. She saw that he is hurt, broken and at the moment bedridden but what else he is going through? If these are the only injuries he sustained from the accident then she is going to be very disappointed. She lost her father and he just broke a limb? She is far too involved in her view she didn't realise Merlin and the rest had walked out.

"Hello there?" Gwaine greets, his tone flirty with a huge smile on his face.

Gwen shifts suddenly; surprised at being caught yet she calms herself down and laughs at her silliness. "Hmm… hi, hello… sorry, I didn't hear you all coming out," she says.

"Do we know you?" Merlin asks.

"No… I was looking for my friend and heard the commotion so I stopped by. Hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not!" Gwaine says quickly and Merlin shoots him a teasing look.

"I better be going, then…" Gwen says and readies herself to leave.

"Yeah… so are we" Merlin says. Gwen smiles and walks past them. The others part to give her way.

"Oh… if you don't mind my asking, what's wrong with him?" she asks, as she stops in her steps. Merlin and Leon exchange looks. Should they tell her? They hardly know her…

"Involved in a nasty accident out the Sunshine Diner. Broke his limb, suffered nasty gashes and bruises and… lost his eyesight," Gwaine replies. Merlin's mouth fell open.

"What? Oh Lord."

"Yes… pity isn't he?" Gwaine says, shaking his head sadly.

"No wonder he was struggling a while ago," Gwen adds. Gwaine nods and looks at Leon. His friend looks at him in disbelief and Gwaine didn't need to know why.

"Yes… well, we really need to go. Nice meeting you," Merlin says and tugs Gwaine with him as the latter blows a goodbye kiss to Gwen. Leon smiles at Gwaine's behaviour and nods at Gwen before leaving.

Gwen smiles and turns back towards Arthur. "So, you're blind, eh?" she tells herself. A laugh escapes her throat. "Serves you right" she says as she smiles again, looks up at the ceiling, and sighs in fulfillment and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana drops her fork and push away the second plate of waffles she finished today. She licks her finger and lifts her eyes towards the door of the diner and sighs. There's still no sight of Gwen yet. She quickly glances at her watch; the time is just five minutes shy of twelve. And Gwen should have been here ten minutes ago. Well that's what she said through the phone.

"Can I clear the table, miss?" the waitress asks, her smile pleasing. Morgana looks up at the waitress and smiles, leaning back to allow the girl to clear the table.

"Yeah, please go ahead. And can you get me some fresh doughnuts please?"

"At this hour?"

"Hmm… why?" Morgana was completely bewildered at the question.

"It's almost lunch time and usually we have lunch specialties to offer. Today is the chef's special. Mushroom soup laced with goat's cheese and fresh basil along with freshly baked garlic bread. For dessert we have chocolate cake topped with homemade ice cream and strawberries"

"Now you're talking… get me those and take all the time you need. I might be here for at least an hour"

"Very well, then," the waitress says and leaves with Morgana's plates. Morgana sips her coffee and waits patiently.

"Gwen… Gwen… where are you?" she asks herself. The couple at the table beside her tosses a quick look. Morgana ignores them and keeps watching the door. What could be keeping that girl so long? She said she was already on her way here and by Morgana's calculation the trip to this diner would not be this long unless Gwen has decided to stop and mind something else. Morgana finishes her coffee and signals for her cup to be refilled, massaging her neck slowly. It's been a long day at work yesterday, with the shifting and relocating between the old and new buildings. Though Morgana took care of the shifting within the old building, she had to do three people's tasks. With Gwen still on leave, Morgana steps into Gwen's shoes and sees to the transferring of the documentation and hardware personally. Add her own duties as well as Bedievere's, who still hasn't come back from his leave, and she's got her hands full. Yesterday, right after the funeral service, Morgana headed back to work to finish her incomplete tasks. Though Gaius has given permission for her to take the rest of the day off, she insisted on getting on with the work. It was fruitful as she managed to get almost half of hers and Gwen's belongings shifted to the new building. But it came with a price. Her body ached like hell and her neck cramped. She was supposed to travel with Kay and Gaius to the new site but Gaius asked her to rest instead. She has an appointment with a masseur today at three in the afternoon, but she wanted to hang out with Gwen first. She saw first hand how traumatic Gwen became the day she picked her up at the hospital and then at the funeral service yesterday. Gwen needs someone to talk to, a friend to share her burden and Morgana is that friend. And Morgana is willing to spend endless hours with Gwen as long as it makes her friend better.

"Dreaming again, are we?" Gwen says with a smile, pulls the chair back and sits down. Morgana is shocked by the sudden intrusion, looks at Gwen a while before smiling back.

"When you did you arrive?"

"A while ago," Gwen says, removing her bag strap from around her shoulder. Morgana makes a face. '_A while ago?'_ she thinks to herself, loudly.

"I didn't see you through the door."

"I took the back door" Gwen replies shortly.

"Oh, I see, silly me… of course there's a back door," Morgana laughs at her own silliness and pushes the cup forward as the waitress comes around to refill her coffee. "So what's the delay? The door was locked?" she teases. Gwen smiles and waves to the waitress, signaling she didn't want the coffee. The waitress leaves. Gwen inches forward.

"You would not believe me if I told you."

"Try me. Besides, we've got plenty of time" Morgana says.

"I went to the hospital…"

"What? But I thought you said you went to the grocery store?"

"I went there after making my trip to the grocery store, and…" Gwen lies.

"Why?" Morgana cuts her short, her face tightening. After what she endured the night her father died, Morgana didn't expect her friend to return there again.

"To find out about the man… the driver who killed my father."

"Are you insane, Gwen? Why would you want to do that?" now Morgana is really upset. What in the world was Gwen thinking? Or not thinking?

"I needed to know, Morgana… I know he survived, so I wanted to see him."

"And…" Morgana smells revenge.

"And what?"

"Come on, Gwen, you don't think I'm that stupid. You wouldn't want to visit that man without a reason. Why did you go there, honestly speaking?"

"I told you…"

"Gwen?" Morgana doesn't buy her words and waits patiently. Gwen bites her lip and sighs. Morgana is a smart girl and there's no way she's getting tricked in this matter. No matter how hard she tries, Gwen knows Morgana will get to the end of this issue somehow. So it's better to play it smart. Tell her friend everything.

"I went there to… kill him" Gwen says slowly.

Morgana spits out her coffee and coughs. A number of customers in the diner turn towards them. Gwen reaches out and pats Morgana's back but her friend shrugs it away. Gwen signals for the waitress for a fresh cloth and a cup of warm water. Morgana's cough reduces and Morgana wipes her mouth with the napkin.

"Morgana?"

"What's got into you, Gwen?" Morgana asks and wipes the front of her blouse. The waitress arrives and cleans the table.

"What were you thinking?" Morgana asks again and sniffs.

"I'm just giving him what he deserves."

"And who told you can play God, Gwen?"

"He played God and took my father's life? Was that fair to me?"

"And that means you can repeat that? So, what's the difference between you and him?"

"I don't care Morgana!" Gwen hisses softly. The waitress arrives with a new cup of coffee, places it on the table and leaves. "I can't be bloody bothered about all this conscience, fairness and stuff like that! I just want… justice. I know it is wrong, but… what he did was unfair to me!"

"Of course, honey… but that doesn't give you the right to take matters in your own hands."

"Then what do you expect me to do, Morgana? Just tell me, please, because I don't know. I saw my father dying in front of my eyes, Morgana… he didn't deserve it, yet he was taken away from me. And you're expecting me to sit back and accept his death?"

"Gwen… it's not what I meant."

"But it's what you're suggesting, isn't it?" Gwen is pissed. Morgana sighs and keeps mum. She knows Gwen is angry, who wouldn't be, after all? She just went through some traumatic moments in her life; losing her father in a gruesome death and being orphaned at such young age. Anyone in her shoes will be gutted and this is how they'd react. Morgana doesn't blame Gwen for having such hatred in her heart but she knows Gwen didn't mean what she said she'd do. Gwen has always been the sensible one and always respects her conscience but she is also a fighter. She believes being true to her heart and never makes hasty decision. So if she is turned against her own self, then she must be really hurt inside. Morgana reaches out and grabs Gwen's hand, clasping it warmly in hers.

"Look, honey… I understand your hate for that man and I don't blame you. I would do exactly the same if I was in yours shoes, but… that's me, Gwen. I would do something stupid like this, but not you. You're the one who'd be careful with your decisions, so… I'm surprised you even considered what you planned."

"I know, Morgana… I know," Gwen says sadly and drops her head down. Morgana lifts Gwen's chin.

"What made you think like this?" she asks. Gwen looks at her for a while.

"When you watch someone you love die in front of you, the mind immediately switches off and the heart takes over. I think that's what happened to me, Morgana. I didn't think or consider my actions. I just listened to my heart weeping and thought he had to pay. That's all. I wouldn't take this drastic measure if he'd died along with my father. Because he lived, he's got to pay!" Gwen explains.

"But, is this what your father would want?"

"No… definitely not. He'd never approve, but …"

"But what?"

"He's not alive to disapprove Morgana. I'm just avenging his death."

"And you can live with that? Ignore your conscience and act as if everything is all right?" Morgana asks.

Gwen doesn't want to answer that question. Morgana is right. She can never live with that guilt plaguing her heart for the rest of her life. And she can never ignore her conscience. It would be haunting her forever. And her father… would never forgive her. But she's hurt, too and did anyone consider her feelings? Did anyone step forward and ask how she's been?

"Sweetheart… look! I know you can never betray your trust or belief and that's why I think it's a hasty decision and you're acting emotionally. But deep down, even you know it's a wrong decision. So, just let go of it, yeah?"

"Is it fair to me?"

"It's not… definitely not, but at least you'll be guilt free."

"He still lives, Morgana!" Gwen says, her tears welling in her eyes. "He lives and my father doesn't!"

"I know… I know."

"How can I live with that? My father was taken away from me by force, and what did he do to deserve such… such a horrifying death? The driver is the one who should have been in the morgue, not my father… not my father!" Gwen pulls her hand away from Morgana's and wipes her tears. Morgana wants to open her mouth but the waitress arrives with her food.

After the waitress leaves, she asks, "So, there's no changing your mind about this?"

"Morgana… I'm not sure what to think. One part of me wants him dead and the other is reminding me of the sin. I'm lost… I don't even know what to think anymore"

"It's never healthy to think ill of another; despite what they've done to us. But as your friend, I can only advise you. You're old enough to think for yourself, so I've decided: either you're in or out."

"What?" Gwen didn't understand.

"If you still want him dead, fine. Let's do it together!""

"Wha…" Gwen doesn't believe what she hears. Is Morgana out of her mind or is she teasing her? But however it may be, it sounds funny. Suddenly her heart feels light.

"I'm your friend, Gwen. I share your tears and grief and I too want to share your guilt. You want to kill the driver, let's do it together. How do you plan to do it?"

Gwen laughed. She just felt like laughing. Morgana smiles. It feels good to see Gwen laugh like she always did.

"You sure, Morgana?"

"Yeah… what shall we do? We pull the plug on his breathing machine or cut him open or what? I have seen some murder movies on the telly and maybe we can use that as examples?"

"Morgana!" Gwen laughs again.

"Gwen, I'm being serious here. You really want him dead, so let's get it done!"

"Yeah, that's right. Look… I wanted to kill him but you don't have to share the burden, Morgana. Besides, I'm done thinking I want to kill him," Gwen smiles and swallows.

"So now you don't want to kill him? I thought a while ago you were fretting to see him dead?"

I do… God, I still do, but you're right. I respect my conscience and I was behaving emotionally, that's all. Whether he's dead or not, my father isn't going to return to me. So it's best I should let it go. Like you said."

"Now, that's my girl… though I am still suspicious of this sudden change of heart"

"It was you… when you wanted to join me; I sensed something in your offer. I sensed I was troubling my friends more than I do myself. And I can never live with that, so… I've decided to cast my atrocious thoughts aside"

"No more revenge talk, I believe?"

"I hope not."

"Good! It's not a healthy subject, Gwen. I am sure your father wouldn't want you to become a murderer. It aches to lose someone, but life goes on. God has plan for all of us. Death is part of our life and your father's demise is part of God's plan for you and your future. We may feel bitter about this now but one day you'll look back and be able to remember all the good."

"Though your words are beautiful, Morgana, I still can't help feeling bitter. But I will consider what you said. Thanks, Morgana," Gwen replies.

"Did you see him?" Morgana asks and spoons a mouthful of the soup.

"Yeah… and he's blind."

Morgana almost spits the soup out but she controls herself. "He's blind?"

"Yeah, I saw it myself"

"Bloody hell… God punished him way quicker than us."

"He's still in the ward but I saw him struggling, Morgana. He just found out he is blind and that was the most beautiful sight I've seen today," Gwen picks the spoon and spoons a mouthful of soup herself.

"You can't mean that!." Morgana was shocked.

"I do… I might be disappointed he's alive, Morgana, but I'm thrilled to see him blind! I just enjoyed watching him suffer." Gwen tells her calmly.

"Gwen," Morgana says and slows down. Gwen knows why her friend has slowed down and she knows she's being nasty but she's just a human being. She has right to feel bitter and a little nasty wouldn't hurt anyone. She wants everyone to know she's unhappy with the way things turned around. Elyan and the rest might disagree but she didn't care. She hates the driver and she is happy he is suffering for his sin. Perhaps, she should make another trip to the hospital. Try to talk to him, make him realise his mistake and pile on his guilt. A smile escaped her lips as she thinks of her plans.

"Gwen, I'm sorry but I don't know you. Really… this isn't you. How can you be so cold?"

"I am not, Morgana. I am just being human"

"First you want to kill him and now you're enjoying his misery? What happened to the old Gwen?"

"She died the day my father was killed, Morgana. This is the new Gwen and I don't give a shit about what others think of me. I value your advice, which is why I decided not to carry on with my earlier plans but do not ask me not to enjoy this! I want him to suffer and I'm going to enjoy every bit of it. And please," Gwen halts Morgana as the latter moves to speak out. "Don't try advising me on this Morgana. I am sorry but this is one bit you'll have to accept regardless you like it or not" Gwen finishes sternly. Morgana sighs and bites her lips, her fingers tapping impatiently on the table.

"Well, since you've made your mind up there's nothing I can do or say about it, I suppose" Morgana says after a short while. "But a word of advice… just make sure it's not you who ends up being hurt," she adds, eyeing her friend keenly.

"I won't, Morgana, I won't" Gwen promises. Morgana nods and spoons her soup.

"Is he just blind, or…"

"He seems to have cast on his arm and still bedridden but his blindness was obvious."

"Hmm… good luck, then."

"For what?"

"I don't know, Gwen, just felt like saying. Don't feel too good about what you're doing but since you're being stubborn about it, felt you could use some luck."

"Haha! It's him who needs all the luck, Morgana. Not me… not me" Gwen says.

"Whatever… now let's change the subject, shall we? Can you follow me to the masseur?"

"Why, what happened to you?"

"Work, Gwen… I cramped my neck lifting the servers yesterday."

"Oh dear… I'm sorry I wasn't there. Perhaps I should cut my leave…"

"Nonsense… you carry on with your leave, yeah. I was being hasty and it serves me right. Just need a light massage and I'll be good"

"Sure… what is this? It's good" Gwen says as she picks up Morgana's spoon and samples the soup.

"Chef's lunch special… you want one?"

"Sure…" Gwen says as Morgana orders another set of the soup.

Elyan twirls his fingers furiously as he waits for Gwen. It is almost seven and still there's no sign of her. Percival has left for the shopping mall, leaving Elyan all alone in the house. His stomach grumbles and he clutches it, shyly. He hasn't eaten anything since morning and it shows. Despite his hunger, he isn't keen in getting food yet. He needs some clarification from his sister and willing to wait up to midnight if need arises.

"Elyan?" Gwen calls from door as she steps in and closes the door behind her. Elyan looks up, his face tightening.

Gwen slides her bag off and tosses it on the couch and nears him. "Where's Percival?"

"He's out shopping… where have you been?" Elyan asks, standing up.

"Work. Didn't Percival tell you?"

"He did but how come Gaius called in to ask of your whereabouts?"

"Huh?"

"Gaius called, asking for you. Didn't you meet him at work?"

_'Oh dear!'_ Gwen thought. Why didn't Gaius call her mobile? There's no point lying to Elyan anymore. Better be out with the truth.

"I'm waiting, Guinevere."

"I'm sorry, Elyan, I lied. I didn't go to work… I went to the hospital."

"What for?" Elyan is surprised.

"I wanted to know the condition of that driver."

"I told you he survived, didn't you trust me?" Elyan asks.

"I did, but I wanted to see what else he suffered."

"And what did you find?"

"He's blind, Elyan!" Gwen's face lights up. "He is blind as a bat," she adds with a huge smile but Elyan's face darkens.

"Oh God!" he says, looking away from her. Gwen's smile fades.

"What do you mean by that, Elyan?" she asks, her tone rough.

"He's blind, you say… that's a pity."

"You're feeling sorry, Elyan? I don't believe this!" Gwen scoffs and turns away. She throws her hands up in the air in disbelief and shakes her head. "I thought you'd be happy!" she adds turning back to face him.

"Laughing at someone else's misery isn't what Father taught us, Gwen. I realise what's he done to us, but he is suffering too. He didn't get away, did he? He is paying his price but this is too harsh, even for someone like him"

"Harsh isn't the word I'd use Elyan! I think he deserves it, perhaps more"

"You seem to be enjoying this, Gwen!" Elyan says, cross with his sister.

"I am, Brother, I am!" she says bitterly and glares at Elyan. Elyan wants to answer her back but stops short. There's no point trying to drill sense into Gwen as his sister isn't keen on it at the moment. She has made her decision and seems to hold on to it.

"Why the cruelty, Gwen?"

"Cruel Elyan? No… I'm not being cruel. You know I'm never like that. I'm just being human. I'm not a robot, Elyan, and I have a heart. That heart is torn and is weeping because an idiot took away the one person matters the most to me. So I'm hurt and no one stepped forward to share that grief with me. And now when I hear the idiot is suffering and will do more in his future, my heart soars. Because for me, this is proof that justice is served. This is proof that God exists! So, I'm just dwelling on the moment. Cruel, Elyan? Of course not!"

"Gwen?" Elyan is startled. He has never seen his sister like this, bitter and cold. Yes, the loss was a blow to both of them but it doesn't mean they need to be mean to that driver. He's got his fair share of punishment back. Regardless what they wish or how much they hate him, their father will remain dead. He is not coming back, no matter what. He accepted the fact and moved on but not his sister. And from the way he sees it; looks like she isn't going for a long time.

Gwen notices Elyan's dismal mood and the way his face changes as soon she spoke out. She didn't like what she said to her brother but it had to be said. She has a point in her actions but both Morgana and Elyan didn't want to listen to her. Hence the rough tone as long as she gets her thought out. She sighs. "Elyan, how can you be sorry for him? Have you forgotten what he did, or have you forgiven him?" she asks after noticing Elyan been quiet after her outburst.

"I haven't forgiven, him Gwen. I don't think I will right now. Perhaps later, but definitely not now. But I just feel sorry for him"

"Why?"

"Because he didn't kill Father on purpose! That's why!" Elyan remarks.

"This is ridiculous! He was drunk and driving, Elyan. He wanted to kill himself but he took Father's life instead"

"Exactly… he was drunk and he wasn't sane. He was consumed by dizziness and he didn't know where he drove. Father was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That doesn't make him a murderer," Elyan says sadly. Gwen knows it is a valid point but she is still bitter about the whole accident and refuses to accept the explanation.

"Elyan…" she begins to speak.

"Look, Gwen" Elyan cuts her short, holds her by the shoulder and looks at her eyes. "You're wrong! I understand your pain and share your grief more than anyone here and I know you're not a mean person. This mask of yours is just a mask. It's temporary and anytime now I know you'll remove it and become the sister I know and love. That is the real you, not this," he says softly. "I understand why you're enjoying that man's misery and you're old enough to make what decision suits you, but as your brother, I don't think it's the right move. We lost our father, yes, but that man lost his sight and he'll have to live with what he did for the rest of his life. Our misery goes by in a year or two, but his? Have we put ourselves in his shoes and felt his pain? Perhaps he doesn't know what happened and when he does, how will he feel? He'll be guilty and that's going to plague him for eternity. How will you feel about him then? Will you pity him, Gwen, or will you continue with your wrath?"

Elyan's right, Gwen thinks, but like she told Morgana, she's letting her emotions take control and that's causing her the rift with Morgana and Elyan. Both are thinking Gwen has lost her mind and advising her against it. But how will she explain to them? Elyan seems to be in control of his pain and emotions, but why can't she do the same? She used to be in control of herself but why no more?

"Gwen. I love you and I don't want to lose you, too. This hatred, whatever it is, has to go. It will eat you up, dear, and it's not what father would want, either," Elyan advises. Gwen hangs her head down, feeling ashamed. Elyan lifts her chin. "Father died in peace, knowing he saved your life. Think what could have happened to him if you were killed that night? He wouldn't have forgiven himself and probably driven himself to madness. But he saved you and he had to go. It was his fate and there's nothing we can do about it. But if you think he was snatched away from us, he wasn't. God loved him and asked him to join him up there," Elyan points up. "And we must learn to let him go," he adds.

Tears roll down Gwen's cheek. Letting go is the hardest part and Elyan makes it sound so easy. But has he?

"You must let him go, Gwen."

"Have you?" Gwen asks. Elyan sighs.

"I'm trying, Gwen, I won't lie to you. I am trying, and you must too," he says. Gwen buries her face against his heart and sobs. Elyan pats her head softly.

"And you must learn to forgive, Gwen," Elyan says. Gwen pulls away immediately, her face taut.

"No!" she says quickly. Elyan wipes her tears.

"You must… at least for Father's sake. As I said a while ago, perhaps it wasn't his intention at all. Put yourself in his place, Gwen, and it'll make sense. I'm not asking you to be his friend, just forgive and forget all this. It's not healthy and we have a life ahead of us. We need to move forward and this isn't what we should be dwelling on."

"I won't lie to you either, Elyan. I will try but don't force me to forgive him."

"I won't, sweetheart, I won't. Take all the time in the world if you need. I just want my sister back and I can't bear to see you all suited with revenge. This is what Father would want, too"

"Fine, for Father's sake…" Gwen promises and hugs Elyan.

"Thank you, Gwen," Elyan kisses her head and hugs her back, warmly.

Morgana was in her house, cleaning out her closet when the mobile rings. She wipes her sweat, hurries to the mobile, picks it up and clicks on the receiver button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Morgana?" Morgause says from the other side of the line. Morgana smiles and walks to the sofa and sits herself down.

"Morgause? I was expecting your call last night"

"I know, I'm sorry … I was busy" Morgause says.

"I understand … so, ho are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Not so much, Sister… you heard about Gwen's father?"

"Yes, I am sorry I couldn't make it for the service. I called Gwen and offered my condolences. Poor soul, she must've been hurt and devastated."

"She is… it was horrible."

"He was run over?"

"Yes, and from what Gwen described, he was completely broken. He passed away before they could perform any operation on him."

"Oh dear… how's Elyan?"

"He seems to be getting over the death much quicker than Gwen. She's tormented and that much is obvious."

"She needs a listening ear, Morgana. She needs her friends now…"

"I know, and that's why I am always with her…"

"Well, life is never fair, Morgana. It takes away the person we love the most and leaves us in misery."

"That's life. How's Modred getting on?" Morgana asks.

"That's why I called, dear."

"Is he getting into troubles again?"

"Hmm…"

"Morgause?" Morgana knows the answer but she wants to listen it from her own sister.

"In a way, yes. His teacher called and they seem to be getting annoyed with his attitude. They have given out a final warning and I tried to reason with him, yet he just wouldn't listen."

"Have you asked Lot to talk with him?"

"Do you think he listens to his father?"

"He has to, Morgause!"

"There's only one person he'll listen to and that's you, Morgana" Morgause replies. Morgana sighs and bites her lip. "All right, what do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him. Tell him to change his attitude and make him realise his behaviour isn't going to land him anywhere."

"All right I will… is he there?"

"No, he's out playing football with his friends. Call him in another hour's time. You can let him know I told you, he knows I will but please advise him Morgana. I can't carry on like this."

"I will sister, I promise. Take care and I'll call you in another hour's time."

"Thank you" Morgause says and ends the conversation. Morgana sighs and keeps the mobile back on the table.

"Modred… why are you such a troubling child?" she asks herself, gets up and gets back to her cleaning.

The telly tunes one of Elyan's favourite songs yet Elyan's thought drifts elsewhere. Beside him Percival notes his friend's mood and though he wants to know what is on Elyan's mind, he doesn't want to ask right now. The tune changes and another song is playing now. Percival slurps his coffee.

"Elyan? Are you still thinking about Gwen?" Percival ask, placing his cup back on the table.

"Hmm…" Elyan turns to face his friend.

"Are you still thinking about that?"

"I'm worried about her, Percival. You should've seen her today, the way she spoke and those eyes… they were completely cold Percival. I have never seen her like this."

"She is devastated, Elyan. Anyone in her shoes will speak like her. But you reasoned with her, didn't you? I'm sure she would have understood."

"I hope she does… I don't want her to carry on like this."

"She won't Elyan, she's your sister and she's a smart girl. She was just emotionally tormented but I'm sure as time passes on she will learn to adapt to the changes. She will learn to let go of her father, learn to deal with the loss," Percival advices. Elyan sighs and keeps quiet.

"What is it?"

"I was little harsh with my words today, Percival. I don't think I've ever spoken like that to her before and I don't wish to again. I just want her to understand, that's all. Do you think what I did was wrong?"

"No… you didn't Elyan. And I'm sure she knows that, too… don't worry, my friend."

"You sure about it?"

"More than sure … don't worry, Gwen will be fine. She has a good brother to take care of her. Just make sure you take care of yourself," Percival says with a smile. Elyan smiles back.

"He's blind, Percival," Elyan says after a while.

"What?" Percival was shocked.

"I didn't know he was blind. Did you?" Elyan asks, looking at his friend.

"No … when you asked me to meet up with Uther on your behalf, he was interested in your report and that's all. He told me nothing about his son's injuries or him being blind. This is news Elyan, how did you know?" Percival asks, recalling the brief meeting he shared with Uther at the hospital when the older Pendragon requested Elyan to withdraw from lodging the report on his son. Elyan refused to meet Uther and asked Percival to do so instead, conveying his messages through his friend.

"Gwen told me. She went to the hospital today and found out."

"Oh dear… he is a young man, Elyan. I didn't see him but his father kept mentioning how young his son is. Poor guy."

"Maybe I took the right decision Percival, not lodging any report against that man. If I did, imagine sending a blind man to the prison? Can't live with that Percival"

"I'm sure one day God will repay you for your kind heart Elyan"

"I just want Gwen to be happy Percival. It's all I want from God, nothing else. She needs a better future and I have to give it to her. I didn't want to report anything because I didn't want to waste my time and money against that rich man, Percival… it's no use. I did it for Gwen's sake, not because of that man or his son. But at least I can feel relieved I didn't send a blind man to prison. If he were to die there then I'll be feeling guilty for the rest of my life. Now I don't"

"Things happen for a reason, Elyan… we just need to wait and see what all this means," Percival tells Elyan. The latter nods and turns back to watch the telly, sighing as he recalls Percival's words.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur lifts his lids slowly. His head no longer throbs and he is grateful to the doctor who came in at the right time to save him from the torture. He thought his head was going to explode. It was extremely painful and if this is they way it's going to be, Arthur is clueless as to how he's going to adapt to his new lifestyle. Being blind is one but strapped with this headache is another. Arthur's throat feels dry. He hasn't drunk anything since they removed the tubes and he wish he could have a nice glass of water. Is there anyone in the room with him? A nurse or his friends? He really needs the water and helpless to get it on his own. He tries to lift his head but it feels heavy. He is still suffering from the hangover of the medicine but it was the thirst which woke him up. He tries to turn around but his shoulder's piercing pain stops him. He rolls back into his current position and moans his suffering silently.

_'God… why are you doing this to me?'_ he thinks as he itches for a drink desperately.

There is a creak, and Arthur quickly becomes alert. With his sight gone, he has to rely more on his hearing. He swears he heard the door open.

"Hello?" he calls out.

"Yes, Arthur?" Leon nears his friends and bends forward.

"Leon?" Arthur asks.

"Yes."

"Ah, Leon. Thank heavens… can you please get me a glass of water. I'm thirsty"

"I'm not sure if you can drink anything, Arthur, but wait…" Leon says and leaves Arthur alone again.

"Leon? Leon?" Arthur calls but his friend has long left the room. Arthur sighs and contemplates his condition. His thought races back to the night he killed that man. It was a girl, Arthur swears by it. He saw girl and then the wall and after than he passed out but, Merlin tells him it's a man now? But how can that be possible? But a dead person, be it a man or a girl, is still a dead person. He's a murderer and nothing can change that. Arthur wonders if his father knows what he did? And if he did, what did he do? Knowing his father, he probably has used his influence to buy Arthur's freedom by now. Is that why he hasn't been questioned by the police yet? But then, his father maybe did it not because of his son but to protect the name of Pendragon from being tarnished. Yes, that would be a better explanation compared to thinking his father cares for him. Arthur sighs in regret as he thinks back to his reckless driving. He was angry with his father and wanted to get out of his clutches. He didn't know why he was drinking and driving in the first place. He should have called someone; his friends, anyone. Or simply hailed a taxi and got back to his apartment. But blurred by the alcohol he consumed, he didn't use his brain at all; simple as that. And look where it landed him. Not only did he damage himself, he also damaged another life. Arthur didn't know how is he going to get hold of his guilt or how is he going mend what he's done. But one thing is certain: he will pay for this sin.

"Arthur?" Leon touched Arthur's shoulder.

"Leon? Where have you been?"

"I went to get you ice cubes."

"Ice cubes?"

"The doctor said I can't give you water but he told me to use ice cube and wipe it against your lips and that'll make you less thirsty. It's just for a day, Arthur. You can consume water as usual tomorrow," Leon explains and wipes the ice cube against Arthur's lips slowly. The water trickles down his lips and straight into his throat, making him feel better.

"Thank you, Leon," Arthur says as Leon removes the ice cube.

"Glad to be of help."

"Where's the rest, Merlin and Gwaine?"

"They have gone back home to change. Should be here anytime."

"You didn't leave with them?"

"No, I offered to stay back to take care of you. After all, I had my shower before I came this morning," Leon says with a smile. He pulls a chair closer to the bed and sits down.

"How was the conference? It was a conference, wasn't it? You and Gwaine attended?"

"Yeah… was good. But we had to miss the after party because we flew down as soon as the conference was over. Gwaine was here earlier."

"Sorry, Leon…"

"No, don't be, Arthur. We are your friends and there's no place we'd rather be than here. We can have many after parties in the future but when one of our friends is in trouble, we drop everything else to be there for him," Leon replies. Arthur smiles to himself sadly. Leon reaches down and claps Arthur's hands.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but… why did you try to kill yourself Arthur?"

"I did?"

"You were drunk, Arthur, and with the bottles scattered in the car, they all assume you were trying to kill yourself."

"I didn't know what I was trying to do, Leon" Arthur confides. "I was gutted with my father and didn't know how to take the anger out of my system. So I drank my misery away."

"Why didn't you call us, Arthur?"

"I didn't want to disturb any of you. Merlin was with his mother, you and Gwaine were working, and I didn't want to burden any of you with my tales. After all, it's an old drama and nothing you haven't heard before"

"But look what you got yourself into, Arthur!" Leon says with regret. He knows how strained Arthur's relationship is with his father but never anticipated this. He was lost for words when Gwaine informed him about the accident. If it wasn't for the conference, he would've been on the plane alongside Gwaine too. "He was bitter to you huh?"

"Those words he spoke, Leon… it was… it was…" Arthur shuts his eyes and feels tears rolling sideways.

"It's all right, Arthur. You don't have to talk about it if hurts you."

"I must, Leon. I can't keep them cooped inside me for long. It hurts, very much," Arthur says bitterly. "He wants to run my life, like always. And expects me to go with his plans just because he is my father. He dictates my every move, where should I work, how should I get my job, whom I should marry, and so on. I wanted him to grant me my freedom, allow me to be my own man. That's all! Is it too much to ask, Leon?"

"Of course not, Arthur."

"But he never listens! He never will, as long as he or I live, he will never listen to my needs. He is a selfish man, Leon. Thinking only of himself and of his status as the most powerful man in Camelot. It's all that matters to him. He hardly cared for me as a child, do you really think he's concerned about me now?" Arthur laughs bitterly as fresh tears rolls down his eyes.

"Arthur, everything has an explanation."

"Yes, Leon, it does. Only his explanation revolves around his own selfishness." Arthur covers his face with his useable hand and sobs in silent. Leon feels bad for his friend yet he is helpless. He has known Arthur for years and he has seen the bickering and fights between father and son himself. Each time it's Arthur who yields and has to give up in order to bring the fight to an end. Uther may appear victorious, but sadly, in Leon's mind, it is Uther who's losing the battle. Not Arthur. If the relationship continues to be strained between both father and son, Uther may lose his son for good. He almost did in this accident and Leon hopes Uther has learned a valuable lesson and will try to mend whatever is broken with his son. But will he?

"He said… he said…" Arthur struggles for his words. "He prefers me dead than my mother, Leon! He said it would have been…" Arthur's cries increase, "Better that way!" he finishes and rolls to his left, burying his face into the pillow.

Leon's heart sinks as he listens to his friend's cries and his confession. How can a father be so cruel with his words? Arthur is his only son, the heir to his empire, so why is Uther treating his son like dirt? What has Arthur done to gain such despicable hatred? Leon's father passed away a long time ago, when he was still a toddler. Gwaine never saw his father, and the same was for Merlin. But they all had their mothers who thankfully spoke only good things about their fathers. But Arthur never met his mother, and from the way his father treats him, he is as good as an orphan. If only Arthur's mother was alive.

"Arthur?" Leon gets up and circles the bed to get to the other side of Arthur. Arthur was still crying and Leon feels tears in his own eyes. They have listened to Arthur's agony for many years and have comforted him many ways but this is beyond comforting. The words Uther spoke are both harsh and intolerable. No father should speak like this to their own son and no son should endure what Arthur is going through. The relationship is broken and beyond repairable. Leon doesn't know what is going to happen now. But what is important is Arthur shouldn't be straining his head or it will increase his pain. Leon saw it earlier, and does not want it to repeat.

"Arthur, please… don't cry, allright. Your head, you need to allow it to rest. You've just had your surgery and the doctor says if you keep torturing it then the veins will not be able to rest. The operation to your eyes depends on how fast the veins recover. You need your eyesight back, Arthur and you can't lose your hope, not now. Have faith and let's do this one step at a time. We need to concentrate on getting your sight first, thus, you need to rest. After that we deal with your father."

"You don't get it, Leon. My father will be happy with my situation, as now I haven't got anyone but him to depend on. This is what he wanted all along. To be tied to him, and now, as a blind fool I am, I guess."

"Come on Arthur, that really can't be true."

"I want to teach him a lesson, Leon," Arthur says determinedly, wiping his eyes. "I am not going to get my eyes operated on at all. I am going to remain blind like this forever. It will make him very unhappy and that'll make me happy. To hear him grieve and contemplate my refusal to get on with the operation will be music to my ears. I want him to be ashamed of me, Leon. He'll have a blind fool for a son and heir to his empire. I want his pride, dignity and ego destroyed because of me. I just want him to pay the price for what he did to me."

"But Arthur, it's going to destroy you as well."

"I don't care, Leon. I don't care about myself at all. There's nothing for me in this world anymore. If I get my sight back, it'll be because of my father and out of gratitude I will have to bide his terms. I don't want anything to do with him anymore, not after what he said to me. I want to be my own man, blind or not. And if staying blind will make my father unhappy, it'll be my first victory against him."

"And you're willing to stay like this forever, just as long as your father loses?"

"Yes, I am, Leon."

"I think you're stupid, Arthur."

"Probably, but I don't care anymore, Leon. I have been nothing but a puppet to him and now I want to be a man. Just don't try to right me anymore, Leon. I am done discussing this. I will stick with my plans," Arthur ends the conversation. Leon didn't want to dwell on it further as he knows how stubborn Arthur is. And now is not the right time to argue. Perhaps later when Arthur has recovered, he may try to change his mind again. There is no way they are allowing Arthur to remain blind.

"Very well, Arthur. As you wish… we will not discuss this anymore," Leon promises.

The door opens and Merlin pokes his head inside. "Hello?" he greets and walks in, followed by Gwaine behind him.

"It's all right. It's Merlin and Gwaine," Leon informs Arthur. He stands up and circles the bed to greet both his friends as Arthur rolls back onto his back. Merlin walks towards Arthur and notices the tear stains on Arthur's cheek. Merlin turns back towards Leon with a questioning look but Leon is busy talking with Gwaine. Merlin turns back to Arthur.

"What happened here?" he asks. Leon turns around.

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"You've been crying? What happened?" Merlin asks. Leon walks over quickly to Merlin and holds his shoulder.

"Nothing, Merlin. We've been talking, that's all."

"It's all right Leon. I've never lied to Merlin, and I don't want to now. They deserve to know what we've been discussing."

"Discussing? What's was it you've been talking about?" Merlin asks.

"About what happened that night," Leon tells Merlin.

"What?" Merlin says in shock. "But I thought the doctor asked us to…" he whispers angrily at Leon.

"It's all right, Merlin. I am still here and alive. No need to talk as if I'm dead!" Arthur says.

"Sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean it that way" Merlin says, looking sheepishly at Leon.

"Leon didn't ask me anything wrong. He was concerned, just like you and Gwaine were. Anyway I am not going to get hysterical anymore. I too do not wish to go through that headache again. Once bitten twice shy," Arthur tells them. "He wanted to know what happened and asked me to get well soon so that I can get my eyes operated on."

"Oh good. You brought that topic up, Leon? Well done. Wanted to do it myself but you saved me a lot. Thanks," Merlin thanks Leon. The latter nods but looks back at Merlin rather sadly. Merlin didn't understand what the look is for.

"You can wipe that smug off your face Merlin, I'm not going through any operation. I wish to remain as I am." Arthur says.

"Now, Arthur, you don't mean that, do you?" Gwaine says. Merlin now understands why Leon looked sad.

"I do, Gwaine. I don't want my father to win this battle, and no…" Arthur says immediately before any of his friends could argue further. "No more arguments on this. I have made my decision clear and I stand by it. Leon knows everything and if you wish to know further, ask him" Arthur finishes off.

_'What the…'_ Gwaine mumbles to himself and nears Leon, tugging his sleeve. Leon makes a sign that he too is baffled by Arthur's decision and Merlin signals back saying they should be talking about it later. The other two agree.

"Well Arthur, if you're fine by the decision, then it goes well with us, too," Gwaine agrees, shooting quick look at the other two beside him. "Just as long you don't get yourself strained. Your injury needs to heal and that is all important to us," he adds.

"Thank you, Gwaine," Arthur says. "Merlin?" he calls out.

"Hmmm?"

"You said I killed a man… how is the case progressing? Is it being investigated? Why haven't I questioned yet?"

_'Oh dear'_ Merlin thinks to himself and bites his lower lip. Gwaine cranes his brow as he knows Merlin is going to have to answer Arthur's question regardless of whether he likes it or not.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls again as Merlin keeps quiet.

"It is still under investigation, Arthur… nothing is certain yet."

"Then do me a favour and call in the police. I want to confess."

"This is preposterous, Arthur!" Merlin snaps back unexpectedly. Even Leon is startled by Merlin's sudden outburst.

"Merlin!" Gwaine calls out. One look at him and Gwaine knew Merlin was annoyed with Arthur's confession. This isn't good. This really isn't good, Gwaine thinks. He knows Merlin to be the most patient human being around and rarely gets angry, but when he does, it's hard to calm the boy down.

"I killed a man, Merlin, what's ridiculous about that?"

"Because you didn't do it on a purpose, that's why! And stop being like this, will you?"

"Like what?"

"Naïve and good to the bone! Sometimes in life we need to be a little cruel so that we get to live. And what you did, the accident, wasn't your fault. You were drunk and that man was unfortunately in your way. But you're paying the price, too… look at you. Blind! You whole future is a big question mark now, Arthur. What's going to happen now? How will you survive? How will you adapt? There are questions to be answered regarding your own life and you can stop being all naïve about this accident. That man is dead, end of story, and nothing you do now or later will bring him back alive. Your confession may rid of you the guilt, but that's it. The man will still be in his grave! You are suffering enough, Arthur; do you wish to suffer further? Let it go, please. I beg you, let it go, and concentrate on your own life. The case is being handled by professionals who know what they are doing… just leave them to do their work," Merlin finishes and waits.

"Sounds like my father's intervention is working well."

"Your father is doing all he can to see you free, Arthur."

"I should've known, Merlin. I should've known it was his doing from the start. No wonder you seemed tongue tied. So, how much did he pay the authorities?"

"I don't know"

"See, Leon! Didn't I tell you! My father will get me out this mess, by hook or by crook. He will buy me my freedom and at any cost at all."

"He is the only one who can help you, Arthur" Merlin says shortly.

"I don't need his help, Merlin!" Arthur shouts back. "I don't need him interfering in this! I am here because of him, and now he is trying to mend the fences by freeing me?"

"And you'd rather go to prison than accept your father's help?"

"Yes!"

"Arthur… look at your condition, please! You will not survive in there! How do you expect to journey through that life with you needing help yourself? Have you given that a thought? Yes, your father is a despicable man, I agree. But he is the only one who can get you out. He caused it and he doesn't even know it, but he is the one to clear it up. I know you're far too proud to accept his help, but think of it as a debt. When you're out of here, you can repay him back in any way you want and we will help you… all of us!" Merlin says.

No one speaks for a while. For Gwaine, Merlin spoke sense. It was bad Arthur is suffering because of the accident, but does he need to deepen that suffering by turning himself to the police? It was his good nature, yes, without a doubt, but he is blind! How would he cope with prison life?

"So, you think I should accept my father's help, leave this behind, and think of it as a bad dream? Ignore what have I caused and get back to being myself again? Is that what you suggest, Merlin?" Arthur asks calmly. Merlin sighs and throws his hands up in the air.

"No Arthur. It's not what Merlin wants you to do," Leon steps in to help. "He feels you should drop this subject for now because it's not going to help anyone here. If you turn yourself in, being blind, what can you do? Perhaps we should await what the verdict says."

"And you're expecting me to live with this guilt all my life?"

"Who hasn't, Arthur?" Merlin snaps back again. He nears Arthur and grips the sides of the bed tightly, his eyes furiously on Arthur. "Who isn't living with guilt? Tell me, please! I am, Gwaine, Leon, your father is… and you! Everyone does. Its part and parcel of life and one we can't run away from. If there is one saintly person living, I would very much like to meet them. Each and every human in this world has at least one guilt in their life and if they don't… then they are equal to God. Which I think is rubbish! We are not asking you to ignore the guilt forever, Arthur. We are pleading for you to stop thinking you're guilty of a massive sin, which is not. Yes, a man died when you ran him over, but accidents happen, and it's one you couldn't avoid. Just accept the truth, forgive yourself and let it go. You are not doing any good to yourself and others by drilling this sin and guilt into your heart. It's going to eat you up, that's for sure. The family of the deceased have already forgiven you, now you need to do that for yourself," Merlin explains.

"They did? The man has a family?"

"A son and a daughter, I heard"

"Can you find out their details for me?"

"Arthur…"

"Please, Merlin. I need it. I have to know…"

"But…"

"Look, in a way what you say is right and makes sense but a guilt is a guilt. I'm still not satisfied with my father's interference, but will deal with that later. I will drop this subject only if you help me, Merlin."

"Fine… I will ask the doctor tomorrow morning. You better rest now, Arthur. You've gone through too much today," Merlin advises.

"Thank you," Arthur says shortly.

Gwen lies on her back and stares at the ceiling of her room for a long time. Sleep still eludes her and she has tried all the tricks there is to sleep but nothing seems to work. From counting sheep to drinking a glass of warm milk, she has given everything a go. She is still wide awake. The curtain to her window flaps as cool breeze sneaks through. Gwen tosses a quick look at the window and then back at the ceiling. Her mind flips through the events of the day; her thoughts constantly lingering upon the driver. She was thrilled to see him suffer, quick to share her triumphant news with her friend and her brother but both gave her the same answers back. They were sorry for him and cross with her for being cold! What were they thinking? It was that man who caused such pain and grief and yet they can feel sorry for him? Elyan, of all people should have understood why she felt happy at his condition but he too goes along with Morgana. This is ridiculous! Gwen sighs and rolls to her left, pulling the blanket up her waist. Perhaps Elyan was just being nonchalant. He has always been the one to avoid troubles or invite one and maybe this is one of those days as well. But… this is about their father and how can he be…? Gwen punches the pillow softly, feeling bitter. How can Elyan be forgiving and she can't? After all that Elyan told her this evening, she has agreed with him only to keep him quiet and bring the subject to a close. In reality, she hasn't put the topic to sleep yet. She tried and still cannot bring herself to forgive that man.

"Why? Why?" she asks herself as she closes her eyes and shuts the pain out from her heart. That man, whoever he is, was clearly attempting to die, but why did he choose her father? Couldn't he choose someone else? Or couldn't he just crash himself alone against that wall and die? Why did he come that way? Why did she get the phone call and had to lose the signal? Why did she move to the edge of the road? Why didn't she see the car coming? Why did her father have to save her? Why? Why?

"Arghhhh!" Gwen awakes with a gasp and sits up on her bed, perspiring. The breeze continues to sneak through and now she feels the chill. Hugging herself, she closes her eyes and drops her head down.

_'Things happen for a reason, sweetheart.'_ Someone spoke and immediately she lifted her head, looking around frantically. The room is quiet and dark. There was no one inside.

'_You have a good heart, Gwen. Do not let evil thoughts ruin it for you. Listen to it and you'll understand why things have to be the way they are,'_ the voice says again. Gwen tosses the blanket away and hastily turns around on the bed, searching for the voice.

"Who's there?" she asks, her eyes darting from one corner of the room to another. Her forehead is matted with perspiration and she didn't even care to wipe them away. "Hello?" she calls out again, her voice coming in whimper. "Dad… is that you?" she is almost in tears by now. "If it's you and if you can hear me… I am sorry. I am sorry I brought this upon you. I wish… I wish it were me and not you who died, dad. I am sorry," she says as tears rolls down her cheek.

_'Death is part and parcel of life, Gwen. One must learn to accept as well as let go. Your father's time was upon him and there's nothing you can do to bring him back. You must let him go so that he can rest in peace.'_

"No… no!" Gwen says and shakes her head.

_'Forgive yourself, Gwen as it's what your father wants, too. Only then you shall be able to forgive others. Destiny paves its path for everyone and your father has followed his. Now you have to do the same and follow yours. Fate can be cruel sometimes but it has plans for you nevertheless. Listen to its call, Gwen, and you shall know yours…'_ the voice fades.

"Wait! Wait! Who are you?" Gwen calls as she climbs down from the bed and searches for the voice. But the voice has long gone and she stands alone in the dark. "Who are you?" she asks again and wipes the tears with the back of her hand. But there is no one in the room. She flops down on the floor, buries her head in her hands and cries her heart out; her sobs fading into the night.

"What do you mean you can't say, doctor?" Arthur asks. The doctor stands beside Merlin and looks helpless. Merlin came to him last night with a simple request. He wants to know the identification of the man died in the accident and the doctor cannot reveal the identity because he has promised the family of the deceased to keep it confidential. And he keeps to his word. But how will he explain it to Arthur? He is still in the dark about it.

"Look, doctor! I haven't got all day, all right. Your silence is just pissing me off, so just be out with the name." Arthur demands again. The doctor looks sideways towards Merlin.

"Arthur, he has sworn to secrecy…"

"That's bullshit, Merlin!" Arthur snaps back. The doctor shakes his head in disbelief. _'Like father like son'_ he thinks.

"That's bollocks, Merlin! It's rubbish. I am not going to hunt that family down and avenge shortcomings… I want to help them. Make up for their loss. I just want to be able to do something in return for what has occurred, and you can't give me that name? Whose leg are you pulling, doctor?"

"I am not pulling anyone's leg. This is a request from the family itself, Arthur. They do not wish to have their father's name revealed and I intend to respect that. So quit asking me to reveal it because I won't!"

"This is crap!" Arthur sighs angrily and whacks his free hand against the bed.

"Is there a problem, doctor?" Uther asks, as he steps in. The doctor and Merlin turn around in unison. Arthur remains where he is though he knows his father had just walked in.

"No, sir…" Merlin lies but the doctor cuts him immediately.

"Arthur wants to know the name of the deceased, but I have sworn to keep it secret. It's a request from the family of the deceased themselves. You knew about it as well, didn't you Uther?" the doctor asks. Arthur listens to the conversation.

"Of course. He's right, Arthur. They refuse to have their identity revealed and even their meeting with me was done through some personal friend of theirs. Apart from the doctor, no one met the family of the unfortunate victim," Uther informs. And he speaks the truth. The night Arthur was admitted, he tried to arrange a meeting with Elyan but only Percival arrived and spoke the exact words Elyan wanted him to convey to Uther. And the next meeting regarding the lodging of the complaint too was done through Percival. Both Elyan and Gwen didn't even want anything to do with the Pendragons, so Uther didn't have any chance of meeting them. But the arrangement was done. They promised not to lodge any complaint and Uther promised to let this matter go. Gwen was aware of such arrangements and threatened to seek the police herself but after hearing Elyan out, she dropped the subject altogether. He did it for her sake. Knowing how influential Uther is, Elyan didn't have the money or the strength to climb up and down the court. Though they have the truth, Uther has power and influence and that is enough to prevail over justice. Elyan has to secure Gwen's future and he refuses to spend their last savings on this case so he had it closed for good. No matter what, their father is dead! End of story.

"So… you arranged a meeting with them father. And I wonder why?" Arthur mocks and laughs bitterly.

"I have rounds in ten minutes time… perhaps both of you would like some time alone? I'd better leave," the doctor says and leaves the room, thanking his lucky stars silently for Uther's timely intrusion.

"I have to give Gwaine a call. He wants me to wake him up; guess I'm his alarm," Merlin laughs and slowly walks out from the room. Uther stands watching his son.

"Hello, Arthur," Uther greets his son.

"Is that surprise I sense in your tone, Father? I might be blind, but I became a good listener overnight… it's a very sharp sense, you see, and I can recognise one's voice as fast as you can say abc."

"Why would I be surprised?"

"To see I'm breathing and still alive? You must've thanked your stars the day I met with the accident. Sorry to disappoint you, Father, looks like I get to live another day."

"STOP!" Uther raises his voice, looks around and drops his tone slowly. Taking deep breath, he says softly, "You know that is not true."

"I don't, Father, because let me see… hmmm, the last thing you said to me was you wished I was dead and mother alive. So I assumed you must have practiced your joy dance when they informed you about my accident. Blast that wall, Father, because I didn't ram it hard enough. The man who died saved me! Damn him!"

"Enough, Arthur!" Uther says angrily. "Stop teasing!"

"Feeling hurt are we?"

"When will you learn, Son? You're lying here, in need of help, and you can still afford to mock me? When will you ever learn?"

"When you learn to stop running my life for me, Father! When you learn your lesson, I will learn mine," Arthur says it shortly.

Uther nods, his face tightening in anger. "So that's the way you want it?"

"All this time, Father, all this time. Only you never listened. And I won't be surprised if you have intervened in the case, Father, because isn't that what you do best?" Arthur scoffs.

"I did it in the best interest of you and your future."

"Oh so now you're concerned about my future!" Arthur laughs, whacking his hand against the bed again. "Well, let me tell you what is my future going to be like from now on," he continues. "My future will be black, Father… black like the darkness in the sky and it will remain like that forever. Get the point? If not, let me make it clearer for you. I will not have my eyes operated on. Because that's what you want! Not me. I will remain blind forever. Whether you like it or not, this is something you will have to live with," Arthur finishes.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Uther was stunned.

"Simple English Father, didn't you understand?"

"You're playing with your life and future, Arthur Pendragon!"

"No, Father, you played with mine, remember? I'm just setting it back in place. I might not like the outcome of this result but it's one I can live with as long as it makes you suffer."

"Arthur Pendragon!" Uther hisses.

"I have made my mind up, and there's nothing you can about it anymore!" Arthur finishes, leaving Uther all riled up. Uther was speechless. He knows his son is as stubborn as he is, but he didn't realise Arthur would go to this extent to hurt him.

"If you're done visiting, Father, I would like to have some peace and quiet around here. So would you mind leaving?" Arthur requests, calmly as if nothing happened a while ago. Uther clenches his fist and feels his nerve buckle.

"And please ask Merlin to come in on the way out," he adds. Uther has never felt this humiliated in his life. To have his own son humiliate him may be the worst damage a father has to endeavor. He turns around and walks out the room, his breath coming in rasps and his eyes bloodshot. He was angry and bitter but he will have to control his emotions for now. He will have his moment, and when that arrives, Arthur will know what Uther Pendragon is made of.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen walks into the building with a heavy heart. It's been a week and a half since she lost her father and since then she has lost all interest in her work. She wants to prolong her leave but Gaius personally requested that she return back to work; he is running short of manpower. He did apologise for making such a request, but he is left with no other options. Most of his staff has been relocated to the new building and he still needs some key workers around to complete important tasks before he launches the new store. And Gwen is one such key person. Though Morgana have done the conversion of the programs between the two stores, Gwen still has to analyze the final framework before the programs are loaded into the point of sale counters. Since Gwen's absence, there have been constant errors in the system and the POS counters have been experiencing on and off failures. Morgana did try her best to resolve the errors but that is Gwen's area of expertise and it requires her touch to get the counters running.

Gwen carries herself up the stairs lamely; her head hanging low and shoulder hunched. There are at least two more rounds before she makes it to her room. She sighs and climbs up lazily. She can use the elevator and save her energy but using that would mean meeting people. And that is something she wants to avoid at the moment. So the stairs is her escape ticket for now. After another twenty minutes of heaving and puffing, Gwen finally reaches her room. She opens the door and drags herself in, closing the door behind her. She tosses her bag carelessly and walks to the window. She pulls the curtain aside and looks down. Her window overlooks the receiving port and she notices lorries and contena's lining up, ready to load their goods down. The workers are busy working their socks off, piling up the cartons on the trolleys. Gwen bites her lip, drops the curtain and walks back to her table. There are files stacked on her table, each with some short notes stuck on the cover of those files indicating they need attention. Gwen ignores the files and sits down. The telephone on her table rings. Gwen shrugs in irritation and reaches out to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Gwen?" Gaius calls out. He sounds anxious.

"Yes… Gaius. Can I help you?" Gwen says softly.

"Are you all right?" Gaius's tone is concerned.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you come over to my room, now?" Gaius asks.

"I will, in a while," Gwen promises and puts the receiver down, ending the conversation. She leans back in her chair and stares up at the ceiling. Her father's face pops up followed by the face of the driver. Gwen sighs and pulls away, shaking the images off from her mind.

_'What is happening Gwen?'_ she asks herself and buries her face in her hands. Someone knocks the door. Gwen looks up.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Morgana."

Gwen seems relieved. "Come in," she invites. The door clicks and Morgana pushes herself inside, her lips immediately flashing a wide smile.

"Welcome back, girl," Morgana says and nears her friend. Gwen nods and straightens up. Morgana notice how sullen Gwen looks and her smile fades. "Are you allright?" she asks.

"Yeah… I guess so," Gwen lies. Morgana knows Gwen is lying.

"You look like you could use another week off, are you ready to work?"

"I wish I can take that advice of yours, but unfortunately I can't. Gaius seems lost without me and I don't want to push all my duties to you. I have troubled you enough."

"That's ridiculous, Gwen, you haven't troubled me at all. You're my friend and I'd do this for you anytime at all. Besides, we work under the same roof and of course it's my responsibility to chip in and help. I might not be as good as you are, but I did try my best."

"You did good Morgana. I owe you."

"A lunch will do." Morgana smiles. Gwen smiles and push the chair back to get up. She circles her table and nears Morgana.

"Gaius wants to see me, any idea why?"

"Hmm… must be because of the new guy."

"New guy?" Gwen asks in surprise. Morgana nods.

"Well, this is what I heard from Gaius last week. There is a new programmer coming to help out at the new building soon. He's actually Gaius's nephew and he's good. Very good, according to Gaius, and he wants him to help us out here. I believe it's him Gaius wants to talk to you about."

"Oh… looks like a lot was happening in my absence."

"You have no idea, darling. But it's good to have you back."

"I think I'll go see Gaius," Gwen says and heads to the door. But she stops and turns around, looking at Morgana. "Can you help me, Morgana?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please go through those files and let me know what they want. I don't have the mood to do it… can't bring myself to concentrate yet."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Morgana," Gwen says and steps out.

Merlin nudges the door to Arthur's apartment with his shoulder and steps inside, followed by Leon. Merlin heads straight to the kitchen to place all the groceries he bought on the way while Leon drops the bags he carried inside Arthur's bedroom. Gwaine helps Arthur into the apartment slowly, holding him by his arm. Arthur struggles to walk as his leg still feels sore.

"It's alright, Arthur… just take one step at a time," Gwaine advises after realising Arthur was struggling to walk. "Just hold on to me," he adds.

Arthur limps his way in. With one hand over Gwaine's shoulder and the other still wrapped in cast, Arthur has to depend on Gwaine's eye to make his way inside his own apartment. He takes each step cautiously; afraid he might bump or knock into something. He couldn't even remember what his apartment looks like now. And with his eyes proving to be no use at all, he will have to depend on his other senses to adapt to his new lifestyle. And it will take some time to learn. His feet knock into something and he nearly falls, but Leon catches him first.

"Easy there, Arthur," Leon says as he grabs Arthur by his waist, helping him up.

"Damn!" Arthur curses under his breath, frustrated at his condition. Gwaine hears the curse and exchanges looks with Leon. The latter just shrugs his shoulder.

"What happened?" Merlin asks, hurrying out from the kitchen. He looks tensed. His hands were full with broccolis and cabbages.

"Nothing, Merlin… nothing," Gwaine assures as they help Arthur in and lead him to the couch.

"I thought I heard Leon's voice?"

"He nearly stumbled, must've tripped onto something, but we caught him… there's nothing to worry about," Leon says, sitting Arthur down. Gwaine slides a cushion underneath Arthur's cast, pillowing the casted hand.

"There you go," Gwaine says and stands with his hands on his hips, looking proud. Leon looks around the apartment and bites his lower lip. Gwaine turns to look at Leon, his smile fading.

"Something's wrong?"

"It's this place…"

"Why?"

"His furniture… I think we need to move it a bit. It's congested and Arthur might find it hard to walk in between without knocking into them. They need to be spaced out," Leon suggests.

"I agree," Merlin says from the kitchen.

"I don't," Arthur says. Both Gwaine and Leon look down at him.

"Why? It might help you to walk," Gwaine argues.

"Maybe, but I want the place to be exactly as it was before. I need to adapt to this life, Gwaine, not the other way round. Besides, I've been living in this apartment my whole life and I know the way around. Changing them now will just make things worse. I will have to start all over again."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Leon says with finality.

"I'm good with the furniture and the couch but what about the vases, tables and that exquisite glass chess set you own? You still want them in their places? Imagine when you're walking around Arthur, your arms flailing around to find the way and you accidentally knock them down… imagine those glass shards lying around unattended and you…"

"Merlin!" Arthur stops his friend. "I think I get the idea… fine, you win. Get those glass pieces off but leave the rest as they are," Arthur finally gives in. Gwaine winks at Merlin and moves with Leon to rearrange the tables, remove the vases and relocate the chess collections to another place. Merlin, feeling satisfied, heads back to the kitchen to finish stocking the refrigerator. Arthur leans back and takes in a long deep breath. He is happy to be home and to have his friends around him, yet his heart fails to get lifted. It is still laced with unhappiness and somewhere deep inside him, he feels disturbed. He knows he will not go to prison because the family of the man he killed didn't lodge any report against him and his father ensured the case remains close through some huge stack of bills. So Arthur, despite being a murderer, still walks free. How lucky can one get?

"Arthur?" Merlin calls, touching Arthur's shoulder. Arthur shudders.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Are you cooking?" Arthur questions with a smile.

"You still doubt my cooking? Well let me tell you something, Arthur Pendragon, I happen to be a good cook and my mother agrees with me. She loves absolutely everything I cook and you'd be surprised how good my food tastes." Merlin says firmly.

"Really? Well, prove it to me then?" Arthur teases.

"Fine… and if I win, I want you to admit that I'm a good cook. Will you do that?"

"You have a deal!" Arthur says with a laugh.

Gaius was flipping through his documents when someone knocks on the door. Without looking up, he calls the person to enter. Gwen enters and closes the door behind her.

"You called for me, Gaius?"

"Ahh… Gwen," Gaius looks up, smiles and invites her to sit down. He closes the document and waits as Gwen pulls the chair back and sits down.

"How are you now?"

"Better, Gaius, thank you for asking"

"I am sorry to ask you to return back to work early. You know what I'm going through, don't you?"

"I am aware of that, Gaius, and I shouldn't be selfish myself."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, child."

"It's best I come back or I might go insane, sitting at home with my father's accident flooding my mind. I was afraid I'd go berserk if I had to stay there much longer."

"Maybe you just need to let go… it's hard, but it's what you need to do."

"I'm trying Gaius, I'm trying." in truth, Gwen hates lying to everyone saying she will, because she finds it hard to let go, even after constantly been asked to.

"Don't worry child, everything will be all right. Well, the reason you're here is because I am going to need your full cooperation for some months, from now. My nephew Lancelot is an engineer in computer technology. He is well versed in programming and software creation. He is currently working in Mercia and I asked his help to create a new system for my new store. He agreed, and last night he called in to say the system is ready and good to go. But he wants to have a trial run here in this store before he loads it in the new store. He will be arriving tomorrow, and Gwen, I want you to work closely with him. Guide and assist him whenever required and learn as much you can from him. He is an experienced engineer and he isn't shy in teaching. Will you do that?"

"Sure, Gaius… I didn't know you had a nephew with a technology background."

"I don't talk about my private life much, Gwen. Lancelot doesn't like it either. He is a very simple human being and when you meet him, you'll know. He is smart and very intelligent yet he isn't proud. You'll love him at first sight."

"I sure you're very proud of him."

"I am… I am Gwen. I'm lucky to have someone like him."

"I will assist him, Gaius, I give you my word."

"Good, I know you will. I want you to bring Morgana into the frame as well. She's been working tirelessly since you were on leave, poor girl."

"I owe quite a deal to her."

"I will ask Gilli to pick Lancelot tomorrow and he will start immediately. Is that all right with you?'

"Yes"

"Good," Gaius says and pulls out his drawer, picks an envelope and hands it to Gwen.

"This is for you Gwen, from all of us."

Gwen looks at the envelope for a while and then back at Gaius. "What's this, Gaius?"

"It's something for you and your brother," Gaius says and puts it onto Gwen's palm. Gwen was unsure if she should accept it or not, but Gaius closes her hand around the envelope and urges her to accept it. "Please… accept it," he says.

Gwen's finger loosens around the envelope. She bites her lips, thinks a while before finally tearing the cover of the envelope. She tilts the envelope a bit, pulls out a cheque and stares at the amount written on the cheque. Seven thousand pounds! That is a lot of money. Gwen looks back at Gaius.

"Gaius…" she couldn't continue. He smiles back at her.

"I know it's not sufficient but it's the contribution that counts. Everyone gave a bit of everything they had… I hope you wouldn't mind accepting this small amount."

"Gaius… this is a lot of money!" Gwen says, staring at the cheque. "I can't… I don't know… I…" she chokes. She didn't even know what to say anymore. This is very unexpected from Gaius and her colleagues. They shouldn't have… how will she ever repay them?

"Gwen, it's all right. Like I said, we wanted to do something for you and this was Morgana's idea, which I think is brilliant. Please accept the money, Gwen, and use it to cover your father's service."

Gwen didn't know what else to say. She simply looked at the cheque. Tears well in her eyes and she isn't shy to shed them in the presence of her boss. She lifts her head and looks at him, a single tear escaping down her cheek. "Thank you, Gaius," she says shortly.

"You're welcome," Gaius says with a warm smile.

Gwen holds the cheque tightly and stares at the numbers on the cheque. This is a lot of money and it couldn't have come at a better time. Her father's ceremony did cost a fortune and Elyan used almost half of his saving for the ceremony. He refused Gwen's money because she didn't have much; only what she had been saving to help Elyan refurbish the house they currently live in. It was supposed to be their father's gift for his birthday this year. They knew Tom was planning to do it on his own; a promise he made to his late wife to get the house refurbished according to her taste but was unable to do it because of the cost involved. He never mentioned it to his children but Elyan found out from one of Tom's close friends and had secretly been saving money with his sister to get the house done before Christmas Eve, their father's birthday. But unfortunately, Elyan had to withdraw half amount of that saving to fund his father's funereal service instead. Gwen knew Elyan could use this money now and appreciated Gaius and the rest of the worker's charitable effort. Only she didn't know how to repay this deed.

"What is it, Gwen?"

"Nothing, Gaius… thanks," Gwen says and gets up, putting the cheque back into the envelope.

"So, will you be able to work with Lancelot tomorrow?" Gaius asks. Gwen nods.

"Good… have a good time Gwen," he says and gets back to his documents. Gwen turns around and leaves for the door. She holds the knob of the door, lingers a while and turns around again, her eyes on Gaius.

"Gaius?"

"Hmmm?" Gaius looks up.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you deal with Alice's death?"

Gaius leans back, folds his arm across his chest and thinks back of his fiancée, Alice whom he lost in a bank robbery. It was such an unfortunate day. Gaius was supposed to go to the bank but was unable to because he sprained his ankle and Alice went in his place instead. She went there to apply for a loan and was about to leave when three robbers held her hostage; using her as the bait to rob the bank. The bank manager gave everything he had and as the robbers were filling their bags, Alice accidentally saw one of the robber's faces. Fearing she might tell the police, the robbers stabbed her to death before fleeing. They were caught later on when they had a car accident. Alice passed away on the spot, leaving Gaius devastated. He never got married after that.

"Gaius?"

"Why do you ask?" Gaius asks, recollecting his own memory from his past.

"Because I can't forget what happened to my father, that's why? And I lied a while ago saying I'll try to forget what happened. I've tried, and I just can't."

Gaius understands Gwen's emotion as he went through the similar trauma when Alice was killed. "It was painful, Gwen. When she was killed, it was a blow in my life. She left a hole in my heart and it's still there. I can never get over her death, the way she was taken away from me, the gruesome manner she died… I will never forget that. But as time passed, I learned to let it go. I started accepting her death and slowly, she became nothing but a memory in my mind."

"You don't remember her anymore?"

"As my fiancée she fills my mind but as the victim of the unfortunate accident, I've released her Gwen. She needs her peace and there's no point holding on to her memory when we know she isn't returning. Like I said, I accepted her demise."

"But what of those robbers… didn't you want to avenge her death?"

"In the beginning I wanted to. I was going mad trying to gain my revenge for snatching the only love of my life away from me and after the police caught them, they asked if I'd be interested in meeting them. I went with just one thought in my mind; revenge! I wanted to use any means at all to kill them but the moment I got there, I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"One of the robbers lost his leg, the other had his arms amputed while the one who stabbed my Alice was paralyzed for life. He suffered nerve damage in the accident and was bed ridden when I arrived. I felt they were punished enough and deserved what they got. I didn't want to stain my hands further so I left. Though my Alice remains dead, at least justice was served. I held no grudge to those robbers after that."

"You forgave them?" Gwen seems stunned than surprised. Alice died in the similar way her father died too and yet Gaius could just let them be. Didn't he want to see at least one robber on the slab in the morgue?

"In a way, yes. They got what they deserved didn't they?"

"Yeah, but…" Gwen stops. Gaius's words make sense but she didn't want to admit the truth behind his rationality. He did the right thing, but why is she feeling irked by his reaction towards the robbers? "How can you do that so easily, Gaius? They killed Alice!"

"Yes, but no matter what or how I feel, Alice will not return to me. I didn't want to waste my time with them and used my pain to improve in my work instead." Gaius informs abruptly, silencing Gwen. For a while both Gaius and Gwen remains silent.

"Oh." Gwen replies after a while as she plays with the knob of the door and concentrates on her feet instead.

Gaius notices how distraught Gwen seems and he can understand why. He knows how close she'd been with her father and to lose the one person matters most can be a pretty severe blow to her. He wasn't himself for months and some thought he was losing his mind.

"Gwen?"

She looks up at him.

"What is it, child?" he asks.

Gwen swallows and tries to take her time. She didn't know how to tell Gaius what she feels about the driver or the fact he is blind and how happy she is. What will Gaius think of her? What will he say? Gwen thinks it's better for her to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, Gaius, I don't want to waste your time… good day." Gwen pulls the door open but Gaius stops her short.

"Gwen, wait!" he says and she stops in her step. "Look at me, please?"

Gwen turns around and meets his eye.

"What is it?"

"Gaius…" she finds it extremely hard to convey her thoughts to words. "It's…"

"Gwen!" Gaius's voice firms up. And Gwen realises it too.

Gwen sighs and looks away. How to start? What to say?

"Are you all right Gwen?"

"I went to see the man who ran over my father, Gaius, and he is… blind. He survived, yet he is blind. And… I feel happy about his condition. I am thrilled to see him suffer, and…" Gwen stops, unable to continue. Gaius waits patiently. Gwen licks her lips and shakes her head in disbelief. "I shouldn't be feeling like this, right?" she asks him. She knows Gaius is definitely going to hate her after this. What sort of person is she, basking in someone else's misery?

"I wouldn't say no, Gwen"

"What?" Gwen is surprised now. This isn't what she expected from him. Is she hearing right? Or is it coming from the figment of her crazy mind?

"We are human, Gwen, and we all have hearts and feelings. It's nature to hate and love someone and in your case, you've lost someone and finding out the man who caused you the hurt still lives but is suffering… it's not wrong to enjoy his pain, but it's advisable not to do so. But, we have suffered so… what's the big deal?"

_'Really Gaius?'_ Gwen didn't know if she laugh or cry.

"Elyan and Morgana think I'm cold."

"No, not cold… you're hurt and emotionally driven. That's what you are."

_'Now that's a more logical answer!'_ Gwen thinks. "So, it's not wrong?"

"No, but I'd rather you let it go Gwen"

"Why, Gaius! I'm sick of everyone telling me to let it go. I mean… I should accept my father's demise and move on. I will but I can't rid the face of that man, lying in the hospital, Gaius! Why did this have to happen to me? I don't understand… I try to think from every possible angle for an answer, yet I can't find any! Why Gaius?"

"Because it was meant to happen, Gwen."

"If someone had to die that night Gaius, I'd rather it was me! Me. The bloody car was coming for me!" Gwen shouts softly, feeling the emotion clouding her mind once more.

"God has plans for you child, that's why your father came in between. Like you said, someone was meant to die that night but it wasn't you or that driver. That's why both of you survived but not your father. It was his time, child." Gaius tries to drill some logic into Gwen's head.

"It hurts, Gaius… it hurts so much." Gwen says, shaking the tears from her eyes.

"I know… let me tell you something, Gwen. I know it will not go down well with you but this is the truth. Life is an unexpected journey, Gwen. You can never predict what it has in store for you. Sometimes we lose the person we love the most because it is God's plan. It might sound ridiculous in the beginning, but it will make sense later in our life. I lost Alice a week before our marriage and I questioned God for his intervention in my life. I didn't know why I had to suffer such heartbreak when everyone around me seemed to be doing fine. I was kind, honest, and went to church every Sunday, yet God still took my Alice away. I stopped praying, Gwen… for almost five years. And then one day I met Alice's friend, a doctor. He informed me Alice was diagnosed with blood cancer and was in the final stages of her life. She hid it from me fearing I might not want to marry her. And she also burnt all the documents relating to her illness, just to save the marriage. But it was useless as she was killed anyway. She had to die Gwen, somehow, but instead of suffering she went out in a quicker manner. I understood then; God's decision to pry her away from me made sense. His actions deprived both of us the sufferings and the agony; me, I didn't have to watch her suffer and die and she didn't have to go through the heart wrenching pain. As in your case, I am sure God has his plans for you, too. And… it might sound crazy, but I think that man might have a part to play in your life, too, which is probably why he is alive as well. But your father had to give way for that to happen, Gwen. And I know it will not make any sense now, but… it will. Trust me Gwen, it will. And when it does… you'll understand," Gaius explains.

Gwen watches Gaius and doesn't know what to say. Somehow it makes sense, but she still can't understand why it happened the way it did.

"Losing your father is a blow, Gwen, but it is also time to let it go and move on. It's painful, I agree, but it's also the motivation to show everyone you're not weak and can still survive in this wretched world. You're a strong girl, Gwen, and I've watched you grow. I am sure you'll not let yourself be cocooned by this misery. Accept what has happened, let it go and move on. Your father would want you to do the same and I want you to do that exactly. I've never had a child, but everyone here in this store are like my own children. It hurts me to see you like this… please Gwen, for our sake, let it go," Gaius says.

Gwen wipes the tears that have unexpectedly rolled down her cheek and forced a lame smile. "Sure, Gaius… I will. Your words make sense, and… I will"

"I know you will, Gwen. That's why I called you back. Elyan was worried for you and I felt you'd be better here than at home. We need the old Guinevere back… take your time, but do come back, yeah?"

"Sure… thanks, Gaius"

"No problem… have a good day, Gwen."

"You too, Gaius" Gwen says, steps out and closes the door behind her.

Arthur twirls his fork and slowly lifts it up to his mouth. The pasta is delicious, but he seems to be having problems eating it. He doesn't know what he ate, what else is on his plate or whether is he smearing the sauce on his shirt or not. He heard the rest of the guys actually enjoying the meal, and he wishes he could at least identify his food. He knew it was pasta, but he also bit onto chilies and then something that tasted like bacon but it isn't according to Merlin as he is a vegetarian. God, now he really wished he could see.

"Arthur? Is there anything you need?" Gwaine asks, sitting opposite Arthur.

"No… I'm fine Gwaine"

"Aren't you hungry, Arthur?" Merlin asks, from beside Arthur.

"I am… why."

"You haven't finished your pasta yet, that's why."

"Oh… I'm taking the time to enjoy it, Merlin" Arthur lies with a smile. Merlin shoots a quick look at Gwaine and Leon. "You are an excellent cook Merlin, I give you that." Arthur adds.

"Thank you, Arthur. Here, let me help," Merlin takes the fork from Arthur's fingers and twirls the pasta and lifts it up to Arthur's mouth, feeding him. But Arthur pulls away, using his free hand to stop Merlin.

"Merlin… I'm not a child. I can eat on my own." Arthur says in annoyance.

"But you're eating very slowly, Arthur, and the pasta's getting cold."

"I know…I just…"Arthur sighs. "I just don't know what I'm eating, that's all," he adds bitterly. It hurts for him to admit this and in the presence of his friends too. Merlin realises the tone and looks to the others for help.

"You could have asked, Arthur." Leon chips in, helping Merlin.

"I didn't want to interrupt your meal and the conversation."

"Arthur" Merlin says and sighs, throwing his hand in the air in frustration. "We are your friends, mate, and how many times do we need to make that clear? We are here for you, ready to get you or do anything for you, my friend, because you mean a lot more to us than the freaking conversation or this pasta! Get it?" he almost growls.

"Merlin!" Leon stops Merlin. The latter sighs and shakes his head. Gwaine makes a signal to Merlin to be calm. Merlin speaks back to Gwaine in sign language, stating he was getting pissed by Arthur's refusal to ask them for help. Gwaine speaks back, silently asking Merlin to forgive Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur searches for his friend.

"Hmmm?" Merlin answers back, still reeling from the previous conversation. But he catches Arthur's hand.

"Sorry, Merlin," Arthur says softly.

Merlin softens and feels guilty for shouting at Arthur. He reaches out and touches Arthur's shoulder.

"Sorry, Arthur, just lost my cool I suppose."

"I don't blame you, Merlin, or any of you at all. All of you suffered because of me and… I'm sorry, guys."

"We are glad to help you in any way we can, Arthur. Like Merlin said, we are your friends," Leon says, wiping his mouth.

"We will stand with you all the way, mate," Gwaine adds.

"Thank you guys, appreciate it."

"So, you want to know what you're consuming, don't you? Well, there's pasta, chilies, peppers, onions… lots of onions, dried chilies, mushrooms and cheese." Merlin explains.

"It's very tasty Merlin, thank you for this meal."

"You are going to be eating a lot of my cooking from now on, Arthur."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to stay with you till you learn to take care of yourself." Gwaine adds.

"Guys, you don't have to, you know…"

"No more arguments, Arthur. Everything has been decided. We are staying and that's final," Merlin answers determinedly.

Arthur opens his mouth to say something but Merlin thrusts a piece of cheese into his mouth instead, silencing him. The rest of the guys laugh. Arthur removes the cheese and joins the laughter as well. Merlin watches them all with a smile on his face. He's happy to see Arthur is finally smiling and wish he will continue to do so from now on. It's going to be a test for all of them now; Arthur has to adapt to his new lifestyle and the rest of them will have to adapt Arthur's shortcomings and teach him to adapt to his life. There will be a lot of work to do and they will need to be ready for anything. They have never been in situation like this before and it will be a tough ride for all of them. Merlin already has some plans for Arthur and will have to dwell into that cautiously. Arthur became sensitive after the accident and anything involving his blindness will have to be measured with extra care. There is the head injury to be taken care of, the rest to be dealt with and of course, persuading him to have the eye operation. Merlin will have to take one step at a time. He prays everything goes well and Arthur recovers as soon as possible. It hurts to see his friend like this and there's nothing he wants more than to see the old Arthur back.

"Merlin?"

"Yes…"

"When can I remove this bandage?" Arthur asks, pointing to his head.

"I am not sure, Arthur, why the hurry? You look good in that," Merlin jokes. Gwaine almost spits out his juice.

"Did they shave my hair?

"They must've… I heard the doctor mention something about stitches… I think they did."

"Bloody hell! There go my gorgeous golden locks… now I have wait months to grow them back"

"Can't be that bad, Arthur. You can always shave the rest of your head to save the trouble," Gwaine says.

"Shave my head!" Arthur gasps in shock. "Are you out of your mind, Gwaine?" he teases. "You know how good I look, don't you? My hair is part and parcel of my looks. How can I make a woman swoon with half of my hair missing?"

"Oh, here we go again," Merlin rolls his eyes.

"You're jealous, Merlin."

"Me, jealous? Oh, give me a break, Arthur! As far as I know you're a clot pole, a condescending cabbage head who needs to seriously consider using your brain rather than your brawn with women."

"Are you suggesting I'm an idiot?"

"Not suggesting… you are," Merlin teases with a wink at Gwaine. Gwaine gives thumbs up at Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls.

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up, will you?" Arthur tells Merlin who rolls his eyes and covers his mouth. Arthur laughs and playfully punches Merlin's arm while the rest of the guys joins the fun and laugh with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen jogs lightly as she hurries towards Gaius's room. He paged for her because she was out on her routine rounds on the selling floor and could not be contacted by telephone. She heard the page and immediately proceeded to his room, knowing Gaius wouldn't page for her if it wasn't important. As she nears Gaius's room, she hears voices. One she recognises to be Gaius's but the other seems new, one she has never heard before. Who could it be, she wonders and knocks the door.

"Come in," Gaius instructs from inside.

Gwen turns the knob and enters. As she steps in, she can't help but notice there was a man seated opposite Gaius, at his table. His back was facing Gwen. She closes the door, clears her throat and waits to be acknowledged. Gaius looks up from his conversation with the man, his lip twitching into a smile the moment he catches Gwen's eye.

"Ahh… Gwen. I want you to meet my nephew, Lancelot. Lancelot, this is Guinevere, Gwen for short. The girl I've been telling you about." Gaius introduces them.

The man turns around and meets Gwen for the first time. The moment their eyes meet, Gwen's mouth falls open. Lancelot is a handsome man, no question about it. His dark short hair complements his lightly tanned complexion well while his sturdily built figure was extremely delectable to gaze upon. He seems tall, but since he is sitting down she can't be certain. She guesses him to be around six feet or so. He smiles at her and she remains fixated by him, or his looks, to be more precise. His eyes, warm and dark, were both intriguing and sexy. She is drawn to him and can't bring herself to tear her eyes from his gaze.

"Gwen?" Gaius calls her. Gwen shudders from the gaze and feels her cheeks colour. How long had she been staring at him? God, it must've been embarrassing. What must he have thought?

"Yeah… oh sorry. Hello," she says, feeling her cheeks flush. The man still smiles at her and after her introduction, he nods and turns back to face Gaius.

_'What? No hello back? That was rude, my friend!'_ Gwen thinks to herself in annoyance and walks towards them. She pulls the chair back and sits down.

"Sorry to interrupt your rounds, Gwen, but Lancelot here feels he better get some things straightened out before he leaves for the hotel," Gaius informs.

"He's staying in a hotel?" the words came out unexpectedly, catching all three, Gwen included by surprise. Lancelot exchanges quick look with his uncle and Gwen bites her lips in embarrassment. _'Well done, girl'_ she tells herself in silence.

"I mean… why is he not staying with you?" she quickly corrects herself.

"He prefers privacy, Gwen. And he hates my house. He feels it doesn't suit his taste," Gaius teases Lancelot. Gwen smiles.

"That's not true, Uncle," Lancelot spoke for the first time, his voice silky smooth. "I thought it was better for me to stay nearby so I'm available anytime. And you can locate me quicker too; I'm just around the block." he adds, looking at Gwen and then Gaius.

"Oh… get it." Gwen tells him and plays with the hem of her shirt.

"Gwen, is it?" Lancelot asks. Gwen looks at him, her lips all puckered.

"Hmmm."

"Right Gwen, listen… I haven't got much time and I hate wasting any. So, while I'm here, best use my experience and knowledge wisely, hmm?" he says. Gwen listens on. "I understand you handle the system here and Gaius speaks very proudly of you and your achievements. I can't say much without knowing you, but one thing is certain, you wouldn't have risen to the top if you're not dedicated, so, I'll give you that," he adds, his voice laced with arrogance.

_'What the hell is with the arrogance, mate?_' Gwen thinks to herself.

"But, I'm expecting you to impress me and I hope you will," he completes, pursing his lips and turning to look at Gaius. Gwen seizes that moment to make a quick face at Gaius, indicating she was being riled up. Lancelot turns back at her.

"The system I have worked before, sorry to say, Uncle, is much more advanced than what we have here… this is peanuts compared to those, so I can assure you, it will not take ages to get everything properly set up. But I expect full cooperation from all parties involved."

"I am sure you won't be disappointed, Lancelot, right Gwen?" Gaius asks, eyeing her. She smiles forcefully at Gaius and nods.

"Of course, Gaius… we know how to be courteous to our guest, don't we? We will not forget our place," she tells him and eyes Lancelot sideways. But the latter is not bothered. He continues.

"I will go through the architecture of your client servers, here and in the new store. I need to check on the operating systems platform, the networking frames, the hardware and the software available and required for the servers, the backup designs and finally the programs themselves. Since the languages vary from the one I am accustomed with, it might be a little difficult on that part, but there's nothing I can't resolve. Is that understood?" Lancelot informs proudly.

"Sure." Gwen answers him shortly.

"I also need to see the racks before I head back to the hotels. The migration of the servers may take longer than we expect and I don't wish to leave anything out. We can get the migration done by the end of the week, depending on how fast we can get all the programs sorted and coded. One word of caution, I work fast, so I expect those working with me to be equal or better than me. Because I hate falling back on deadlines. For me time is cost so I don't waste any and no one wastes mine. Any questions?"

_'Any questions? Like… are you understanding what I'm saying? Or Oi you twit, get what I mean?'_ Gwen was in her own thoughts.

Lancelot snaps his fingers in her face, waking her up from the daydream. "You have the knack to drift off elsewhere while we talk, don't you?" he asks. The words were spicy and it left a distasteful scar in her heart. Her eye widens and she straightens up.

"What?" she is brassed off.

"Were you listening to me?" he asks, looking at her calmly.

"You thought I wasn't?" now she is really pissed.

"It seemed like you weren't, that's why I asked?" he says calmly.

"Is that your way of saying that you think that you've been conversing with a twit?" Gwen is gutted.

"What?"

"Come on, Mr. Lancelot… you think I'm daft and been treating me like an idiot ever since I walked in here." Gwen starts off in irritant.

"Gwen?" Gaius tries to stop her but she cuts him off first.

"Let me get something straight here: I am a programmer in this store and been doing fine, just fine, before you came along and will continue to excel in what I do because I have confidence in myself. I don't need to be told what to do or how to do my work. I appreciate your help and will be privileged to work alongside someone as genius and experienced as you are, but it's your automatic underestimation of me which irks me, Mr. Lancelot. You have talent and knowledge, I agree, but that does not authorize you to degrade others. If you wish to reap what you sow, by all means go ahead and gloat, but do not degrade the skills of others. You need cooperation. You ask, and we will give it to you! By hook or by crook, we will strive to learn as much we can from you and give all our best. But we will never let you down. That is a promise and I can personally assure you of that! But this…" Gwen twirls her finger in front of Lancelot. "Underestimating everyone here as if we are nothing but a bunch of school kids learning to survive in the real world for the first time, has to go! Because with or without your help, Mr. Lancelot, we can still get the bloody store launched and operated!" Gwen finishes, her breath coming in gasp as she spoke fast.

There was a silence between them as Gaius cups one side of his cheek and waits to see who will make the first move. Gwen's eyes are firmly on Lancelot and he cannot look away. She was angry, that much is certain, and Lancelot has somehow been the instigator. He didn't mean for things to turn this way but unfortunately his choice of words have played a vital part in turning the situation hostile. Gaius sighs and looks at the clock on the wall.

_'How long is this going to go on?'_ he mutters silently to himself.

"So…" Lancelot begins. Gwen waits patiently. "I suppose I was wrong about you after all," he says. Gwen's brow arches.

_'What the hell is he talking about!'_ she thinks to herself, annoyed he didn't apologise.

"Gaius told me you're a fighter but I think you're more than that… you're feisty and spirited. Good!" Lancelot compliments Gwen. "We need that sort of attitude in this kind of world, to survive and to challenge. I think you'd do just fine… you'll survive," he adds.

_'Yeah right! Tell me something I don't know!'_ she thinks again.

"Well, now that we got ourselves sorted out, I suppose we can expect to be working together quite well," Lancelot says and looks back at Gaius. Gwen's mouth drops open. "I need to head to the hotel to check in, Gaius… I'll come back in the afternoon. Need at least an hour's nap," Lancelot says and gets to his feet. Gaius rises as well. Gwen hesitates and gets up along with them.

"Take all the time you need, Lancelot, and come back when you feel you want to. Let me know when you do so that we'd be prepared," Gaius tells him. Lancelot nods and steps away from the table. But he stops and turns back, looking at Gwen.

"Good day, Gwen. See you this afternoon," he says, winks at her and leaves with Gaius who walks him to the door. After a minute's conversation by the door, Lancelot leaves and Gaius closes the door behind him.

_'Anytime now… anytime…'_ Gwen thinks.

"What in the world was that Gwen?" Gaius demands, his voice rising and echoing in the room.

"Didn't you hear the way he spoke, Gaius? You agree with everything he said about us?"

"Of course I didn't, but that's Lancelot! That's his attitude, Gwen… he likes to be in control, regardless where he is!"

"I don't mind him being in control, Gaius but… I'm not foolish! Neither am I stupid! He'd been repeating his instructions, gloating how advanced he is and how well he works and how inferior we all are… this is ridiculous Gaius! I am sorry, he is your nephew and maybe you rank him better than any of us here, but not us! No, we are never inferior to anyone except God and he needed to be reminded of that. That's why I gave him back."

"But you could have at least given me some respect, Gwen!" Gaius was cross.

"I did, Gaius, which is why I kept my hands firmly by my side! You have no idea what sort of patterns would have been on his face if it wasn't for you."

"Gwen!"

"Look, Gaius… we all respect you. You screw the living daylights of any of us, we are fine by that. You're our boss and come end of the day, we will still respect you. But don't ask us to take the same stick from some stranger, even if they are family. He can do that to us when we screw up the tasks, but not now," Gwen makes her point clear. Gaius knows when Gwen stands by hers decision, nothing can make her change her mind. Gaius opens his mouth to argue, thinks better not and keeps quiet. Gwen nears him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Gaius… I'm sorry. Truly sorry, and I didn't expect the situation to turn hostile. But if it makes you happy to see me apologise, then I'd do it, for your sake."

"No Gwen… it's all right."

"But you're glum about it…"

"I'll be fine. I've known Lancelot since he was a baby. He might be temperamental but he strives to be a leader. That's why he enjoys giving out orders. But he is a lovely person, Gwen, once you know him."

"Fine, Gaius, I will work with him and will try to know him, but please, just please, do ask him not to look down on any of us. I can try to be reasonable but I can't guarantee the others."

"I'll make sure he understands that, Gwen, I promise."

"Thank you, Gaius, and I'm sorry for my outburst. I can tolerate anything but when someone tells me I'm daft, directly or indirectly, I tend to lose my cool. And I have been losing my temper quite frequently now… I am sure you're aware of that."

"It's all right, child, I understand. I was just worried where the altercation was going to lead you both."

"Don't worry, Gaius. It definitely won't end up in bust up, I can assure you that," Gwen says with a laugh. Gaius joins her. "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't burst like that. It was such a disrespectful thing to do, especially to you. Promise I'll keep my temper at check from now on."

"Thank you, Gwen. Well, you better get your team briefed about Lancelot and his way of working. I am sure he'll expect you to be ready for him when he arrives later in the afternoon."

"Yeah… sure, Gaius. Good day then."

"Gwen?" Gaius calls as Gwen nears the door. She turns around to meet him.

"Just be nice to him will ya'? Just get along until this task is over, and then you can argue or bicker to your heart's content."

"All right, Gaius," Gwen laughs, waves her hand and leaves the room.

Arthur bumps onto the coffee table for the fifth time that afternoon. He clutches his knee and sits down by the table, grimacing in pain. It was excruciatingly painful; no other words can come closer to describe how he feels at the moment. It was the same knee, the same spot and probably the same table. Where else could he knock himself if not the table he purchased at one of the bargains last Christmas. The table is made from solid wood and one has to think twice before knocking onto it. Arthur understood the risk of setting the table in the middle of the room and had it moved to the side to avoid any injuries but unfortunately he had his own share of injuries today, almost five times. He is surprised his knee cap is still intact after that constant banging. Rubbing his knee, he leans against the wall and sighs. He was all alone in the apartment, trying to adapt to his new life and without help, too. Actually, Gwaine was with him all morning but after receiving a distress call from one of his friends, Gwaine excused himself. Merlin and Leon meanwhile left for work. Though reluctant, the lads had their own careers to take care of and Arthur assured them he will be fine. After all, Gwaine was to be with Arthur. They don't know about Gwaine's departure yet and if they knew, they would try to find his way back to the apartment. Especially Merlin. So Arthur decides not to reveal about Gwaine's departure until after the lads are back home. Unless of course if Gwaine himself had called to inform them personally then perhaps, if they choose to come over, Arthur can't stop them. But he really wishes they'd allow him the space to be on his own, at his leisure. He has to learn, adapt and get a grip of his condition. He can't be depending on his friends anymore. They have their lives to carry on and he wishes not to be their burden. Though they'd stay loyal to him, there'd be a day where they will have to let him be his own man. So he better be prepared for that day. The phone rings somewhere in the room and Arthur shudders from his daydream.

"Oh, hell!" he grunts and struggles to get to his feet. As he did, the pain shoots up his spine. He grumbles and sits back, clutching his knee. The phone was still ringing and as far as Arthur could remember, the phone was on top of the table in the middle of the room. Slowly, he gets up, ignoring the pain and feels the space with his hand and wanders to the centre of the room. He comes into contact with the couch, runs his hand along the top and sidles sideways to get to the centre. He feels the air again, nothing and continues with his step.

"Oooff!" another knock on his knee and Arthur know he has reached the table. But how come the ringing seems to be in a distance? Arthur bents down and touch the table, feeling for the telephone but it wasn't there, yet the phone is still ringing!

"Where is it?" he grumbles and feels all around the table. The ringing looks to be coming from his left. But there aren't any tables on his left. There is nothing on his left, except for a statue of an elephant and an antique lamp from Brunei. The phone can't be there? If not, then where is it? Suddenly the ringing stops. Arthur sighs and straightens up, shaking his head.

"Great. Who was it, I wonder?" he asks himself. Stepping back, he uses his leg to feel for the couch, bents low enough to feel the couch and slowly sits down. But he almost slips off as he sat down close to the edge. Gripping the sides of the couch, Arthur pushes himself back and sits down comfortably. His knee is still agonizingly painful and he wishes he could find out if it had turned bluish black. He felt the swell a while ago and prays he hasn't injured his knee severely. It was bad enough his left arm is still in cast and he will not tolerate to have his leg in cast as well. For a split second, he wishes he had his eyesight back. If only he was able to see. All these problems could be resolved. Arthur sighs and recalls back to the conversation he had with Merlin last night.

"So, that's your decision, Arthur? You're not even considering it?" Merlin asked, helping Arthur to his bed.

"Yes." Arthur says shortly.

"And you think that's the best option for your life? That it is your future?"

"Merlin, I told you…"

"I know what you told me, Arthur, but is that what your future will be? That is my question?"

"Yes. If that's the way it should be, yes."

"And you're satisfied with it?"

"Merlin… I am satisfied with anything which will allow me to get back at my father. I am in this condition because of him and he should pay! I want him to learn a lesson and if I have to sacrifice in order for my father to turn over a new leaf, so be it!"

"I think you're stupid!" Merlin remarks. Arthur didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Excuse me?"

"You're stupid, Arthur, because by thinking you're hurting your father, you're just hurting yourself. Your father might learn to accept you as you want to be, and maybe he might turn over a new leaf, I don't know, but at the end of the day, it's not him but you who will lose everything," Merlin says. "You have to remember, Arthur; it's you who lost the sight. You don't want to have it operated on and are adamant in teaching your father a lesson. It's your decision and though it sounds good, I'm still skeptical about you rejecting the operation. But if you think it'll pave the way to your father's heart, I'll stand by whatever decision you make. But remember one thing, my friend: when all this is over, when your father does turn over a new leaf and when you finally give thought to the operation, it might be too late!" Merlin replies. "And then you will wonder why you didn't listen to us. Regardless how desperate you are, it's not guaranteed that you'll get your wish. Think about it, Arthur"

"Merlin…"

"Forget it, Arthur! No matter what I say, you're still sticking to your game plan and I know you will shut me up! So why should I even care? This is your life, your eyesight and you're a grown man. You run your life, Arthur; just as you wanted, but let me tell you this… there are many other ways to teach your father a lesson, not just this. Don't ruin your life for the sake of others, because at the end of the day, all that matters is you and not them. You will still end up paying the bloody price, Arthur. Not your father, us, or anyone else but… YOU!" Merlin finished and left the room.

Arthur knows Merlin was still upset after the conversation but he will come around. He knows Merlin inside out and he will not be upset with him long. But Merlin had been right. Arthur is destroying his own life for the sake of his father's, yet there is no other way to solve the problem. The thing is, Arthur still loves his father, despite all the heated arguments and constant bickering and rows he has with him; come end of the day his old man is the only family he has. Being deprived of a mother's love since birth, Arthur has no one but his father to look up to. Love from his father was hard to come by, the reason why, Arthur still doesn't know, but he had been very generous instead. He provided Arthur with everything money can buy, ensuring his son received the best of everything. Arthur, of course, was blinded by this generous offers, thinking his father's love was behind it all, but in truth, his father was making sure his son was put on a leash and one day he will be reminded of it all to reap the gratitude. Such was his father's generosity. Arthur is still upset for what happened the night before he met with this nasty accident. Those words, the piercing hurtful words his father said before Arthur stormed out are still swirling in his head like a sea. Arthur will never forget those words, but will he forgive his father? He doesn't know that yet. Only time will tell. But should his father be given a second chance? Maybe, maybe not. But in Arthur's mind, he wants to. Yes, he told Leon that he wants revenge and make sure his father is hurt and broken by his decisions but blood is thicker than water. Uther Pendragon is still his father and nothing makes him happier than to see a slight change in his father's attitude. And for that to happen, certain sacrifices are needed. The untimely arrival of his blindness and his stubbornness in refusing the operation will in some way play a part. Of course, the loss is more obvious on his part than his father's, but it will serve his plans well. By refusing the operation, Arthur is indirectly rejecting his father's generosity and it will hurt and anger Uther. But it will also buy Arthur his long desired freedom, thus enabling Uther to look at his son in a different angle, one he has misjudged so often. It will also allow Arthur to remind his father of his own capabilities, teaching Uther that he is a grown man and can take care of himself. Perhaps this will change Uther's perception of his son and finally acknowledge that Arthur doesn't needed babysitting after all. If nothing of this works, then perhaps Arthur can still use this method to teach his father one final lesson in life; money can't always buy happiness but love will. Whether all these plans will materialise or not, Arthur can only hope. Sometimes there's no predicting Uther Pendragon. Only time will tell if his father has truly changed or not.

The phone rings again. "What the…" Arthur curses under his breath and gets up. It seems the ringing is indeed coming from his left. He touches the couch, holds on to it and walks alongside it until he reaches the end of the couch. He releases the couch, feels the air again and takes his steps cautiously as he wants to avoid knocking over any more tables. The ringing gets on his nerves but it doesn't stop. Arthur wanders until he feels the wall, presses his left hand on it and uses the wall as his mean to move along. His uses his right hand to feel the air as he walks, to avoid obstructions. Just as he reaches the elephant statue, the ringing stops.

"Arghhhhhh! Shit! Shit! Bloody shit!" Arthur grunts loudly and kicks his leg as hard as he could. Something crashes nearby and he knows what it is without looking. It has to be the elephant statue as it's the only statue nearby. There is no other logical explanation for the crash.

"Damn!" Arthur shouts again and turns around. He is gutted. He hates living like this and wishes he was dead instead. He feels helpless and weak and hates feeling like that. He can't be in the apartment anymore. He feels like he's trapped in a cage, broken and weak. He has to get out. Now! He couldn't be bothered feeling the air or for any obstructions anymore. He walks straight, bumps onto the same table again, hurts his knee, stands up, ignores the pain and keeps walking until he falls over the couch and picks himself up again. He ignores the pain circling around his knee and keeps walking, straight and hopefully heading to the door. But he ends up knocking himself into the iron rack near the window instead. The iron rack had a protruding bar with a designs like a horn in the middle and it bangs Arthur on the same knee he's been receiving his blows all day. The agonizing pain sends him reeling in anger. He clutches his knee, swears under his breath and limps to the door. He pulls it open and steps out, without bothering to close it behind him.

He wanders towards the elevator, feels for the button, presses it and waits for it to open. He was very angry with his life and he can't think clearly. His mind is all muddled up. All he could think of was getting the hell out of his apartment. He couldn't bring himself to think properly. Nothing is making any sense except walking out of the apartment. Where will he go? How will he do it? What will he do? Questions flood his mind but he doesn't want to answer anything yet. Let him get out to the open first and than he will think what's next. The elevator rings as it opens in front of him. Arthur wanders inside and feels for the buttons, and presses the last button at the end of the row as he knows it to be the ground floor. The elevator closes and shifts him down.

"Morgana? Slow down… why the rush?" Gwen asks as Morgana cuts another car and accelerates forward.

"Do you know that we are late for lunch? If you didn't lock yourself in with Lancelot a while ago, we could have gotten in time to enjoy the chef's lunch special. Now we have to eat just the regular meal... urghh!" Morgana says disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, Morgana… wasn't my fault, you know. He came late and started issuing his own set of instructions… he had his meal and couldn't care if any of us had ours or not. I am so sorry, darling. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Well, since you asked, what about treating me to a special lunch?"

"Got it… lunch is on me but I'd really appreciate if you could slow down," Gwen says worriedly as Morgana honks at the nearby car to give her way.

"I'm famished, Gwen! I skipped breakfast to have my lunch here and thanks to that asshole, I'm going to miss my lunch as well!"

"Right about the asshole part."

"How is he? You promised you'll tell me all about him on the way… what's he like?"

"Like you said: an ass." Gwen answers without looking at Morgana. Another car passes by and Morgana honks again.

"Come on, can't be that bad."

"He is! Well, our first meeting didn't really start on a good note. He is an arrogant bastard, that's for sure. He gloats about himself, speaks highly of his skills and profession, looks down on everyone else and constantly repeats how he prefers to work. But the best part is, he teaches me my job."

"No way!"

"Yeah, he did! He also mentioned how inferior our system is and that he could get all sorted out in a jiffy. Oh, Morgana… he is such an asshole! I felt like chewing his head off!" Gwen says angrily, slamming her hand on the dashboard.

"Oh dear, are you telling me we are stuck with this control freak for at least a couple of weeks?"

"I'm afraid so… but…" Gwen slows down. Morgana looks at her quickly.

"What?"

"He gorgeous, Morgana!" Gwen replies, pounding her fist onto her palm.

"Huh?" Morgana doesn't understand. She swerves into a right turn and drives past a bus.

"Care to repeat that statement?" Morgana asks.

"Yeah… he's gorgeous, Morgana. He looks like a Latino mixed with an English breed and I was besotted with him the moment I laid my eyes on him… he's dishy! There's no question about it!"

"But I wouldn't say the same for his attitude," Morgana reminds Gwen.

"Yup. His attitude completely switches me off… if it wasn't for Gaius; he'd be having marks on his cheek by now." Gwen leans back against the seat and plays with her curls.

"You would have hit him? Gwen?"

"Believe me, that thought did cross my mind." Gwen replies.

"That bad, huh?"

"He said I was dreaming, Morgana! Dreaming! Can you believe that and when I argued, there were no apologies… he feels he had been right! I mean, come on… who is he to tell me what to do? And I wasn't dreaming! I was just occupied, that's all! Dreaming? He's got to be kidding me!" Gwen slams her fist on her thigh in anger. Morgana chuckles.

"Is that funny, Morgana?"

"No… I mean, this man really riled you up, didn't he?"

"You have no idea. He's impossible, you know?" Gwen says, shaking her head. She turns to her left and looks out the window.

"Agree… I have no idea how on earth we are going to be working with him," Morgana agrees with Gwen.

"Tell me about it…"

"But you're going to be working closely with him, Gwen… better be careful."

Gwen turns to look at Morgana in confusion. "Why would I need to be careful?" she asks.

"You might end up falling in love with him!" Morgana tells Gwen and laughs.

"I will not!"

"You may, you never know…" Morgana laughs again. Gwen reaches out and pinches Morgana on her arm, resulting to high pitch scream from her friend.

"I'd rather marry the blind guy in that hospital than Lancelot!" Gwen laughs and pinches Morgana's arm again.

"Oh really?" Morgana laughs and turns to look at Gwen. But what they didn't notice is that a man was actually crossing the road in front of them. Gwen turns to the road and her eyes widens in horror, her smile dying on her lips. She grabs Morgana's arms and screams, "Morgana look out!" pointing to the man in front of them.

Morgana follows Gwen's direction and gasps in horror. She steps on her brakes immediately, bringing the car to a halt in a screech. But it seems to be a little too late as the car still ends up knocking the man over, sending him flying to the road.

"Oh…my… God!" Morgana says to herself as she holds the steering wheel tightly; her eyes bloodshot and her face pale. She can hardly move. Beside her Gwen sat petrified. Her heart thumps quickly, like a beating drum. Her legs are frozen, and despite her brain telling her that she should get out of the car and check on the victim, she can hardly lift her legs out.

"Gwen… get out and see if he's dead?"

"Why me?"

"Because I cannot move my legs."

"Neither can I," Gwen says.

"Please…"

"Let's do it together" Gwen suggests. Morgana nods and slowly releases the steering wheel. Gwen clicks the door open and both of them step out together. Morgana noticed the man was still lying on the road, face down. Some passersby have gathered around him and some were seen rushing towards them. As Morgana and Gwen walk towards the man, they heard murmurs from those who gathered around. Gwen ignored them and crouched beside the man.

"Is he dead?" someone from the crowd asks.

"No… look, he's breathing," another says. Gwen ignores them and rolls him over. The moment he rolls over, Gwen gasps and falls back. Morgana catches her and looks at the man and Gwen in confusion. The man is still breathing and alive but he has passed out. Blood trickles down his temple, seeping out from the cut he suffers near his temple. His head was bandaged and his left arm is in cast and there were bruises near his forehead, neck and arms but they looked old, as if the man had met with an accident prior to this.

"He's breathing… take him to the hospital" an elderly man says from the crowd.

"Gwen… who is he?" Morgana asks as Gwen is still mum.

"Call the ambulance…" another says and someone dials their mobile.

"Gwen?"

"Morgana… this is the man!"

"Which man? What are you talking about?"

"This is the driver… the blind driver who killed my father!" Gwen says and turns around to look at Morgana. She was horrified.

"Oh, God!" now it's Morgana's turn to be horrified. In a distance, an ambulance seems to be on the way.

"What have we done?" Morgana asks as they stare at Arthur in horror.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana paces the tiled floor of the Emergency Department, tense. Arms carelessly hanging loose by her side, lips mumbling to herself, eyes focused on the floor, she casts a sight of a forlorn figure. Gwen, who sits opposite her, looks worried watching her friend in such a state. She hates herself for what has happened. They wouldn't be here, Morgana wouldn't be in trouble, and Arthur wouldn't have got knocked down if it wasn't for her. If only she had kept her teasing until they have reached the restaurant. What was she thinking? Why did she do it? Gwen sighs and buries her face in her hands. Her own fingers were trembling and she tries hard to hide it by cupping her face. Ever since they got here, Morgana has cast an isolated figure and Gwen worries if this might leave a devastating trauma on her. She just lost her father and she can't lose her friend too. Despite the hatred in her heart, Gwen silently prays Arthur is all right.

The door to the ER opens and a doctor followed by a nurse walks out. The doctor removes his coat and flings it on his shoulder. Morgana almost pounces on him but Gwen quickly restrains her by the shoulder.

"Doctor?" Morgana questions, her eyes bulging out. She looks worried. Gwen holds on to her tightly, afraid what Morgana will do if she leaves her free.

The doctor instructs something to the nurse and returns back to the girls. The nurse walks past them. "Before I inform about the victim, I need to know what happened," the doctor asks them.

Morgana swallows and looks at Gwen. Gwen knows what that look means. Gwen will have to explain it to the doctor because Morgana is far too horrified to tell him. Gwen licks her lips and takes a deep breath.

_'Which part should I tell?'_ she thinks to herself. _'Will he believe what we tell him?'_ she thinks again. '_Will he call the police?'_ she panics silently at that thought. "We knocked him down when he was crossing the road." she puts it as simple as she could, praying the doctor won't ask further questions.

"The doctor looks confused. "He was crossing the road?" he asks them again. Morgana nods her head, agreeing with Gwen.

"He is blind! How could he cross the road?" he asks again, not believing what Gwen tells him.

_'Oh dear!'_ "We know that, doctor … he ran across our car!" Gwen presses.

"And you knocked him down? Even after realising he is a blind man?" the doctor is puzzled. But Gwen knows where is this heading to. And she didn't like it on bit.

"We didn't know he was blind at first, doctor, and we didn't knock him down on purpose!" Gwen was irritated. "We were arguing in the car and he just ran in front of our car. We braked but not fast enough. We realised he was blind after I rolled him over"

"You know him?"

_'Great … now this? What else does the doctor wants to know next … how my father died in his hands?'_ Gwen bites her inner cheek in irritation. "He was involved in an accident a couple of weeks ago where I lost my father," Gwen tries to explain as briefly as she could. She is trying to recover from the trauma and hates revisiting the same memory again.

"Hmmm," the doctor thinks a while. "I recognised him as the patient of my friend, which is how I realised he was blind, but I had no idea of his involvement in another accident," he adds.

_'Thank god'_ Gwen prays. Beside her Morgana wriggles to be let free and Gwen releases her after realising Morgana is all calmed down.

"Sorry," Gwen apologises to Morgana after the latter rubs her arms. Morgana smiles back and nods.

"So, how is he, doctor?" Gwen quickly diverts the doctor back to the question that has been troubling her mind since they arrived here.

"He's good. Thank God you hit the brakes on time. Can't imagine what would happened if you didn't," the doctor says.

For Gwen, this was music to her ears and beside her Morgana closes her eyes in deep prayer, thanking the Lord for saving all of them from trouble.

"But..."

Both Gwen and Morgana shoot up towards the doctor. _'Oh no … what now!'_ Gwen's heart races. Cold fear creeps up to her as she waits for the doctor's further explanation. Beside her Morgana seems as if she had just seen the ghost.

"I wouldn't say the same for his head. The knock aggravated his head injury and I am currently running some scans on his head to see if he's suffering from internal wounds. I really hope he doesn't. As you can see he has already had his fair share of surgeries from his previous accident, so… let's hope nothing is as bad as it seems."

"Oh dear," Morgana turns to look at Gwen, her eyes shooting warning signs.

"I hope so too, doctor," Gwen says, genuinely, ignoring Morgana's look. "But… apart from the head injuries, is there anything else we need to worry about?"

"Hmmm, no. Like I said, you hit the brakes in time so he was quite lucky with the injuries. But let's hope he's lucky with his head, too."

Gwen sighs in relief.

"Can we see him, doctor?" Morgana asks. _'What the…'_ Gwen turns around with such speed that she cramped a muscle near her neck. _'What the hell does Morgana want to see him for?'_

"Hmm… usually no one is allowed into the emergency room but since you've saved his life, I guess a minute or two wouldn't hurt, but please make it fast and do not wake him up. He's asleep… and I don't think he can be discharged today. The scans will take some hours and I can only release him after assuring the injuries are not bad. Until then, he stays here."

"Sure, doctor," both the girls say in unison.

"And… do you know whom he lives with? Any family or friends? You may need to inform them."

"Oh, we don't actually know him well." Morgana replies quickly, her eyes darting at Gwen but her friend seems calm with her answer.

"That's too bad… my friend isn't here but I'll check the records and see if he has anyone to contact."

"Thank you, doctor." Gwen says.

"You're welcome. Make sure you don't wake him up, and make it fast," the doctor advises them and leaves.

As he disappears, Morgana drags Gwen to the room. Gwen peels off Morgana's fingers from her own and glues herself to the ground. Her hands on her hips.

"I'm not coming," Gwen says, determined.

"You are… at least after we did, we should at least pay him a visit."

"Why?"

"Because we are the reason he is here!" Morgana says, pointing her thumb to the door. Gwen scoffs.

"Morgana, you know who is he, don't you?" Gwen asks.

"I do, and that's why I want you to tag along."

"This is ridiculous… after all that I went through, you're expecting me to meet him?" Gwen questions her friend. "You, you Morgana… of all people, know how I feel about him and you still want me to pay him a visit?"

"You make one half of the reason why he is back in the hospital, Gwen. Don't forget that!" Morgana says abruptly. The words left her lips before she could hold them back.

"Thanks for reminding of my guilt, Morgana, you've been a great help!" Gwen is furious. She can't believe her friend is turning her back against her too.

"I didn't mean that, Gwen…" Morgana feels guilty.

"Look, Morgana, I can see what you mean, but… I just… can't…" Gwen struggles with her words. Her memories of Arthur, of that unfortunate tragedy, still float vividly, as if it has just occurred a short time ago. She can never forget his face or what he did. Like Elyan said, it will take time, and she wants to forget him as soon as possible. She promised Elyan she will start her life all over again. No more revenge talk, no more hatred and no more misery. They all want the best for her and she wants to carry on with her life. And just when her life was beginning to look bright, she is facing him again! She hates this. Facing him would only mean one thing, trouble! It will bring back the memories, heartbreaks, and resurface the talk of revenge. She doesn't want to hurt him but if she saw him again, she doesn't know what will happen.

Morgana walks closer to Gwen and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I understand your problems, Gwen, but he's asleep and he wouldn't even know you. He's blind, remember? We'll just see him from far and leave."

"I know that, but how am I to… look, Morgana, I'm just getting a grip on my life and trying to leave the traumatic nightmare behind. You're not expecting me to travel through that path again, are you?"

"No, Gwen… I do not wish you that, but paying him a visit will at least rid us of the guilt. I know you feel guilty for this accident as I do, so let's just pay him a visit and be gone. He won't even know we were there. Please… please, Gwen."

Gwen sighs and looks away.

"Please, Gwen… look, you don't even have to come close. You can stand by the door and let me check on him. I'll be fast, I promise. But just come along with me. But you don't have to see him, please?" Morgana pleads.

Gwen listens without looking at Morgana. She thinks back and realises it was a good offer. She can wait by the door until Morgana is done with Arthur. And then they can leave. She didn't have to see him at all. After a while, she turns back to Morgana and nods. "All right. But for you, not him, get it?"

"Crystal clear. Come on." Morgan grabs Gwen's hand and pulls her inside.

Arthur is sleeping when they step in. Morgana leaves Gwen by the door and walks softly towards his bed. Gwen swallows and waits patiently, her fingers clasped tightly. Morgana walks towards him, stands by the bed and looks at him. He is asleep and she nods to herself in some sort of agreement within herself and turns back to Gwen. She gives her friend thumbs up, a huge smile emerging on her face as she does so. Gwen smiles back though she didn't what that smile is for. Morgana turns back to Arthur, closes on him and reaches out for the blanket which covers his knee and pulls it up to his waist. Gwen's mouth drops open. As Morgana covers Arthur, he stirs. She drops the blanket and steps back. Her face is shocked. Arthur groans and this time Gwen hears him as well. Morgana looks back at Gwen and seeks some sort of answers.

_'What the hell are you waiting there for… move it!'_ Gwen thinks to herself. Morgana hardly moved and Gwen steps up to her friend, planning to drag her away from there. As she did, Arthur's groan grows louder.

Gwen ignores the groans and grabs Morgana's hand, pulling her away but Arthur's groan stops them both mid step.

"Arghh," Arthur groans and stirs in his sleep.

"Should we help him?" Morgana whispers at Gwen, looking past her and at him.

"What?" Gwen looks stunned by the question. "What on earth are you talking about? Let's get out of here!" Gwen steps in between Morgana and the bed, grabs her by the shoulder, spins her around and prepares to push her out from the room.

"But he seems to be in pain!" Morgana whispers again and stays rooted on the spot. She holds to the side of Arthur's bed tightly. Gwen cannot believe what she hears or sees. Morgana must be out of her mind.

"We'll get the doctor… now come on!" Gwen peels Morgana's hand from her clutches and pushes her away. Morgana flings forward and as Gwen steps away, someone grabs her wrist from the back. She stops, her face overcomes with panic and she stares at Morgana who now has turned around. Morgana looks back at Gwen in surprise. Gwen knows who is holding her wrist but she is afraid to look.

"Gwen?" Morgana calls out softly. Behind Gwen, Arthur still groans.

Gwen's eyes looks like it could drop off from the socket and she silently wish Morgana would come closer.

"Gwen?"

"Help me, Morgana" Gwen says softly, so soft that Morgana hardly heard anything.

"Arghhhh!" Arthur groans again and Gwen turns around, slowly. He holds her wrist tightly in his and was still writhing in pain. Gwen shifts her position so that she faces him and stares back at the very face she loves to hate. Morgana comes to stand behind Gwen and looks across her friends shoulder.

"He's holding your wrist, Gwen!"

Gwen doesn't answer her; instead she still stares at Arthur. Frustration and mountains of anger starts to erupt in her head. The word revenge blinks in her mind like a signboard, signaling her that she should get on with the revenge and ignore her conscience for a day. Bitterness in her heart clouds her judgement and she simply wants to end his life, here and now.

_'How lucky have you been, twat? Killed a man yet walked free from the law, rammed the wall and still end up having your life saved, blinded but surely is curable and now, got knocked by our car and still didn't end up losing your life. You are one lucky prick!'_ Gwen thinks to herself bitterly. Behind her Morgana was still calling her.

"Gwen!" Morgana rattles her friend, shaking Gwen from her thoughts.

"What!"

"He's holding your wrist."

"I can see that, Morgana… the question is how do I get myself out of his clutches?"

"Peel your wrist from him, try pulling it away." Morgana suggests. Gwen tries to do as Morgana tells her but Arthur's grip was as hard as steel.

"It's locked… he's holding too tight!" Gwen says, worriedly.

"Helllppp meee!" Arthur groans again and shifts his head from left to right, a number of times.

"He needs the doctor… Wait here and I'll get him!" Morgana sprints out before Gwen can stop her, leaving her all alone in the room with Arthur.

"Morgana… Morgana…" but she was out of the door by then.

"Great!" Gwen mutters to herself.

"Heellpppp!" Arthur groans again, this time his head was beating against the pillow, slowly at first and then rapidly.

Gwen was getting furious watching him groan in agony. But she can't remove her wrist from his hand, and like it or not, she has to stand where she is until Morgana arrives with the doctor. Gwen looks at him again. Crazy thoughts run across her mind and she liked each one of them. Every thought ends up with him being dead. Should she do it? A smug smile appears on her face. Suddenly Gwen groans, grabbing her arm. She yelps in pain as Arthur's grip on her tightens around her wrist. Arthur's groans too have increased and he is thrashing his head against the pillow constantly now.

"Awww… let me go! Let me… you prick!" Gwen tries to wriggle, trying to pull and pry her wrist from him but he has glued his grip on her. "Let me go…" Gwen's tears starts to roll down her cheek, in pain.

"Helllpppp m…"

"Shut up, shut up… arghhh!" Gwen shouts in pain, unable to tolerate the torture anymore. She bites back the pain and slides her free hand in between Arthur's to loosen his grip but he was completely locked on her. Gwen gives up and waits for Morgana to return. If her friend does not return in another five minutes, Arthur will break her wrist.

"Gwen?" Morgana rushes towards Gwen and tries to help her friend as the doctor and a number of nurses round up Arthur's bed and hold him down. Morgana tries to remove Arthur's grip around Gwen's wrist but he was like an iron man, completely locked on her. Morgana looks at Gwen sympathetically and shakes her head. The doctor notices the grip as well but he was more concerned on Arthur.

"Arghhhhhh! Help!" Arthur shouts and thrashes himself against their hold as if in a seizure, whacking his head against the pillow rapidly.

As Arthur thrashes himself, he pulls Gwen's wrist along with him and the pain it inflicts kills her. She holds her wrist tightly and keeps it from moving too much but he was far too strong for her, even for an injured man. Unable to contain the pain in her for much too long, she screams as well. "God! Oh God!" she screams as Morgana tries to calm her from beside.

The doctor ignores Gwen's cries for a while and inches closer to inspect Arthur. He pins him down by pressing his chest and checks Arthur's pulse. Then nodding at one of the nurse, he instructs the rest to hold him down as tightly they could. The other nurses obey and do as they are told. The one whom he nodded a while ago comes back to him with gauze and a syringe. She gives the syringe to him and without wasting a moment; he pulls up Arthur's sleeve and injects him with the sedative. Arthur's seizure calms down, little by little. He stops his thrashing and releases Gwen's hand. The moment his fingers slip from her wrist, Gwen steps back, wrapping her hand against her body and looks relieved from the mess. Morgana watches Arthur calms down and exchanges looks with the doctor. The nurses went on to examine Arthur's head.

"What happened, doctor?" Morgana asks, looking bewildered.

"I don't know… we had him sedated a while ago and… I don't know how he could recover from the medicine!" the doctor seems surprised.

_'Sedated, my arse!'_ Gwen mutters in frustration, massaging her wrist which by now has swelled up nastily.

"He was in pain, doctor… he was groaning when we came to visit him."

"It must be his head… I am afraid it doesn't sound too good, then. He shouldn't thrash his head like he just did a while ago. It aggravates his injury."

"Oh God!" Morgana clasps her mouth while Gwen rolls her eyes in frustration.

"Morgana? I could use a bit of attention, too!" Gwen tells her friend, her eyes stormy. Morgana turns around, immediately understands the look and hurries towards Gwen.

"Sorry Gwen. How is your wrist?"

"It didn't break, that's for sure!" Gwen replies bitterly, flashes a quick look at Arthur and shows her wrist to Morgana. Her wrist now bears a red mark made by Arthur's hand and has swollen all around it.

"Here, let me see" the doctor approaches, takes Gwen's wrist and examines it. Using his finger, he carefully pokes the swollen area. Gwen grimaces each time the pain creeps up. The doctor looks at Gwen, smiles and turns back to one of the nurses. He instructs the nurse to take Gwen to the general ward and have her wound inspected and properly dressed. The nurse agrees and ushers Gwen out from the room. The other nurse covers Arthur and leaves as well.

Morgana looks at Arthur for a long time and sighs. He seems at peace but still cuts a sad forlorn figure. She turns back to the doctor. "Will he be all right?"

"That depends on the scans. It should be anytime later this evening and I really hope to get a good result"

"Did you contact anyone?"

"Yes. His father is on the way here as we speak. But if the scans aren't good, he will not be discharged," the doctor informs. Morgana nods and looks at her watch.

"We need to be going. Thank you for all the help, doctor."

"Have you informed the police about the accident?"

"Huh! The police! Should we?" Morgana panics. No one told her about reporting to the police. It's bad enough she sent a blind man back to the hospital he was discharged from now she has to report the accident to the police? Will she be behind bars then? What will happen to her? How will she bail herself out? And if Arthur dies… will she be put in prison?

"It is an accident, is it not?" the doctor breaks her thoughts abruptly. Morgana shudders and looks at him, in blur.

"Yes," she answers after a second.

"Then it's best you report the accident yourself. You didn't run away, did you? So why worry? It's for your own safety. No one will try to turn the accident against you later on. Please report it as soon as possible. I'll give my report to support yours," the doctor explains.

_'Oh… thank heaven. Thank you father!'_ Morgana prays in her heart, her smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Come… this way" the doctor invites and she follows him out from the room.

Gwen struggles with her keyboard. Lifting it up a day ago wouldn't be so much of a burden but today, it feels like a rock in her hand. She bites her lips, carries the keyboard and shifts it aside on the table beside her. But before she could put it down gently, the pain around her wrist triggers sharply, sending her keyboard flying off her hand.

"Oh crap!" she tries to reach for it before it crashes but thankfully Lancelot catches it first. He places it back on the table and she thanks him quickly.

"If your hand hurts very much, take a rest Gwen. You shouldn't be straining the wound."

"I'm fine… besides, we have much to do and I can't be wasting the time resting."

"Morgana has taken over your duties since you came back and she's wonderful to work with. You have your rest and we'll get the rest done," Lancelot says and walks away. But he stops and turns around to look at her.

"I know this isn't my business but … how did you inflict that injury?"

"I… ermmm… slipped at the restaurant we went. I tried to shield my fall and injured my hand." Gwen lies in between her smiles.

"Really ?" he sounds surprised.

"Yeah… why?" now Gwen is really worried. She knows Lancelot was talking to Morgana and wonders what her friend has told him.

"Funny, because Morgana told me someone tried to snatch thief you and that's how you got those hand marks around the wrist!"

_'Bloody hell … Morgana, if you plan to cook up a tale at least inform me first!'_ Gwen smiles sheepishly at Lancelot, embarrassed at being caught lying.

"So… which is it?"

"Ermm… the second one."

"Why lie to me, then?"

"I didn't want you to think I'm weak. I am not!"

"I know… you don't have to tell me you're not, Gwen. You gave me that impression on our first meeting, remember?" Lancelot smiles, turns around and leaves the room, leaving Gwen admiring him. A smile escapes her lips and she shakes her head in disbelief that she is actually smiling after him. Wasn't she swearing at him hours ago? Wasn't she arguing with Morgana that she will not be able to work with Lancelot at all? And now she is smiling? What is going on, Gwen?

"I wonder how he is?" someone speaks from behind, almost startling her. Gwen flinches quickly, but calms down when she realises it is Morgana.

Morgana drop all the hand held scanners in her hand into the box, seals it with a brown tape and writes down the description on top of it. She pushes the box aside and sits down, crossing her leg, looking at Gwen. "Do you think he has woken up?"

"Morgana! This is the third time you've asked me that question! How am I supposed to know that? And even if I do, should I care?"

"Come on, don't be nasty, Gwen… he could've been in your bad books all this while but he deserves some sympathy as well, at least for the condition he is in."

"What about me? He almost broke my wrist, Morgana!"

"He was unconscious and in pain. You can't blame him for what happened."

"Why do you pity him, Morgana? I need to know… why?"

"Because he is blind! He looks… pitiful!"

"Pitiful?"

"Yeah, lying there on his own, without anyone and anything… he just seems pitiful to me."

"Morgana!" Gwen opens her mouth but stops halfway as her words disappear. She didn't know what to tell Morgana or herself for that matter. "He isn't alone. He has a father and some good friends around him," Gwen remembers the lads she met at the hospital a week ago. And she knew Arthur has a father because Percival told her.

"Yeah, but yet…"

"Morgana!" Gwen stops her friend and looks at her narrowly. Whatever Morgana is planning to spit out will have to stop. At least for now. Gwen isn't in any mood to listen about Arthur or anyone else. "I don't care what happens to him, but I'm not stopping you from your feelings towards him. Care and cry for him as much you want, but do it after work and leave me out of it. Get the point? I have a career to concentrate on and can't be dwelling on my past any more. That guy makes up most of my past and he's done and dusted in my life, for all I care. You can have all the time in the world after work to worry about him but not now!" Gwen tells her friend in an icy tone.

Morgana sighs and nods like a child listening to her mother. "Good… now let's get back to work!" Gwen instructs and moves away.

Arthur felt his head throb. It feels heavy, as if someone buried a heavy slab inside. He massages the sides of his forehead and tries recall what happened. Everything seems blurry. He hears noises, sounds like people talking and constant honks and blares of cars. He wrinkles his forehead and tries to open his lids. Not that it helps but he still prefers to keep it opened, regardless day or night. A sharp pain washes across his head as he tries to open his eyes. He groans and relaxes a while. No need to rush, he can't use his eyes anyway. He relaxes and listens to the noises around him. Someone laughs in a distance, and then there were the honks again. Someone speaks in French and then laughter. Where is he exactly? He can never hear anything as clear like this from his apartment. He must be someplace else. But… and then he knew. An ambulance arrives, with its siren blaring loudly. Arthur is in hospital, he guesses. Yes, that is the logical explanation he can think of. Where else could he be? But how did he end up here?

"Arthur?" he knows that voice well. What is he doing here?

"Arthur…" Uther calls again, this time touching Arthur on his shoulder. Arthur wriggles free, removing his father's hand from his shoulder. Uther sighs and removes his hand.

"Are you all right?"

"Where am I?" Arthur asks icily.

"In the hospital"

"What?" _'In the hospital?'_ Arthur thinks to himself, not believing himself his father.

"You tried to cross the road on your own and someone knocked you down. They brought you here."

"I was… was knocked down?" Arthur is completely clueless as to what happened to him.

"Thank God you didn't suffer anything serious. Apart from the gash on your temple, you're injury free"

"Ohhh!" was all Arthur says. And the answer irks Uther.

"What is that supposed to mean Arthur?"

"Nothing, Father, it was a simple agreement, that's all."

"It sounded more like you were mocking me, Son."

"Do you have to turn our every little conversation into some sort of bickering match, father? What do you want me to do? Tell me! I got knocked down while trying to cross the road, so WHAT? Shouldn't I ever cross the road at all! Shouldn't I do anything on my own?"

"I wouldn't mind you crossing the road, Arthur but not unattended or unguided, get that! That is the point of our argument!"

"Really, Father?"

"Look, Arthur…" Uther nears his son, reaches down and clips Arthur's chin. "When I got the call about you being hospitalized again, I knew something was wrong! I went over to your place and found it empty. EMPTY! There were no traces of you or the other lads. And then your neighbour saw you rushing down the elevator and when you got yourself onto the lower ground, you just ran out to the street! People who saw and knew you were stunned and gobsmacked, Arthur! And you just did that… what on earth were you thinking?" his father practically snarls into Arthur's ears.

"Since you are such an investigator, Father, why don't you figure it out yourself?"

"Arthur!"

"What… do you have me do, Father? I am asking you, all right. So tell me!"

"END THIS!" his father says, almost hissing at Arthur. "End this once and for all. Can't you see you're struggling with your incapability, Arthur? Can't you find yourself thinking aloud how much you miss your old life? A life which allowed you to be the man you are. This is not the life you need… cast it away, and come with me. I can help you. I can help you with a just a word… it's all ready and it needs you Arthur! Come back, Son!"

"Why, Father? So that you can redeem yourself for what you did to me? What about my redemption? I killed a man, and how do I redeem that? Tell me and I'll follow you this instant."

"Don't add your mistake with mine, Arthur! That man is dead because you were reckless and don't blame it on me. I didn't ask you to drink; you consumed booze on your own and knocked him down, ruthlessly!"

"Ahhh!" Arthur scoffs and throws his hand in the air. As his lips laughs loudly, his eyes sheds painful tears down his cheek. "So you never make a mistake, Father?" he says, scoffing again. "Bravo Uther Pendragon! Bravo!" he adds. Uther reaches down to grab Arthur's flailing arms but his son brushes it away.

"It is never your fault, Father… never! How do you do that, huh? You… son of a…"

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" Uther's voices echoes in the room, startling both of them. Arthur laughs.

"You are one gifted father, one no one would ever want to have. Unfortunately I am stuck with as you are with me. Now listen, Father! I will never buy your words, no matter what. Even if that's the last thing in this world, I will always remain blind and your son. This is my punishment to you, and myself. I walked out a free man thanks to you, but I will not walk free from my conscience. I am always guilty in the eyes of the family whose member I murdered. I am not asking their forgiveness, but if anyone from that family could say they understand my penance, then I'd die happily."

"Arthur… please consider…"

"I believe visiting time has passed, Father. Can you ask Merlin to come and take me back?"

"Why are you…"

"I don't want to hear any more" Arthur says and rolls to his left, his eyes teary and heart scorched.

Uther bites his lips in anger and hurries out from the room, pounding his fist against the wall as he walks out. As Uther steps out from the room, Gwen, who's been sitting right beside the room, shields herself with the newspaper and pretends to be reading. Uther didn't notice her presence and walks past her, down the corridor. Long after Uther has passed down the corridor, Gwen drops the newspaper and scans the area. Feeling safe that her presence wasn't realised, she tosses the paper aside and gets to her feet. She scans the perimeter again to make sure Uther is definitely gone for good and turns right into the room. As she enters she hears soft muffled cries coming from the bed where Arthur is lying down. He is still rolled onto his left, shielding himself from the door or whoever walks in. Gwen purses her lips and prepares herself. Should she continue or should she just turn around and sprint out from here? She thinks back how determined she had been, not wanting to visit Arthur at all, and even bickered with Morgana regarding the issue whole evening. She warned Morgana to drop the matter or she'd stop talking to her forever and managed to shut her friend after that. But soon after her work was done, she sneaked into a taxi quietly and headed to the hospital. Morgana didn't know about this and Gwen isn't planning on revealing it yet. It could wait. Gwen has reasons why she wanted to visit Arthur. It might sound stupid but ever since Arthur captured her wrist, she couldn't stop thinking about him! Call it pity, gutted, annoyed or anything at all, but her mind and heart seem to be united in asking her to pay him one last visit before heading back home. The plan was simple. Get here, visit him and find out if he is all right and if he's awake just drop in few lines of well wishes and get out, back home. She hasn't forgiven him yet but she feels guilty for landing him back in the hospital so the well wishes may well just make up for it. That's all. Simple and constructive.

But the moment she got here, things took a different turn. She had no choice but to eavesdrop the conversation between Arthur and Uther. It was such an angry conversation which Gwen thinks might have ended badly if his father didn't yield. Such anger, such drama, and so much misery. Is this how this man lived his life, how he's been treated by his father? Is this why he was drunk and tried to end his own life? What happened between them? Why such hatred? Gwen was both intrigued and confused. And if that isn't enough, the man is aware of his guilt! He is ashamed of his doing! And he wants to redeem what he caused us! Arthur's muffles stir her back to life. Suddenly, Gwen is overcome by sadness. She no longer feels hate towards him but pity. It surprised her and she didn't know how to answer all the questions. All she knows is that she is feeling terribly sad for him. Gone were the hate and the revenge, replaced by sadness and pity. She feels angry at Uther. What sort of father is he, leaving his son to face the agony alone? Arthur still cries and she doesn't know how to make her presence known. Should she? Or perhaps he likes some time alone? Gwen resumes her approach and nears Arthur. Her heart races as she closes on him. His back was against her. She reach out to touch his shoulder but stops a awhile, her hand hanging midair, thinking if she should carry on with her plan. What if he shouts at her? He isn't in any good mood at the moment! She shakes her head and wheels around only to be stopped by a voice.

"Who is it?" Arthur asks, his muffles reducing to mere faint noises.

Gwen turns around and notes Arthur has rolled back to his old position again.

"Ermmm," she wonders if she should reveal her name or not, her real name.

"WHO is it!" Arthur demands, his voice furious.

Gwen knows she should answer the question sooner rather than later. Arthur is already fuming because of his father but if she delays her answer, he'll get to his feet and pluck her eye balls out.

"I'm Guinevere," Gwen replies shortly and waits for his reaction.


	10. Chapter 10

"Guinevere?" Arthur seems surprised by the name. He knows no one by that name. Not that he has lots of women associates. The only woman he knows is Vivian and Elena. Vivian was his nightmare but Elena; well that is another story altogether. But Guinevere…

"Guinevere is my name but they call me Gwen for short."

"Guinevere is such a lovely name, why shorten it?"

"Some people find it too long."

"Then I'd say they are stupid. It's such a lovely name, shortening it just spoils the loveliness it holds. I don't find it hard or long. I like it… Guinevere. Sounds pretty medieval, doesn't it?" Arthur says truthfully. He really likes the name and doesn't know why.

"It does, guess my father is a fan of history. Anyway, you're the only one after my father who calls me Guinevere," Gwen says. Arthur smiles and sighs deeply.

"Who are you?" he asks politely.

"Ermm …" Gwen looks around frantically. _'Shit!'_ she thinks to herself. "I'm the nurse… I came in here to get the chart but I think I walked in at the wrong time. I couldn't help but hear your quarrel with your father… sorry about that, though." Gwen apologised. It was genuine and she does feel bad eavesdropping on their quarrel. After learning what happened to Arthur and his father, she seems to have developed a different perspective on Arthur.

"It's all right, it's nothing new. We quarrel all the time and most people know what we quarrel about," Arthur informs and he doesn't feel the nurse's intrusion into their private quarreling something to be cross about. In fact, if the nurse's presence is what made his father's departure quicker, then he's grateful to her.

"Yet I feel like I've barged into your privacy."

"You didn't, trust me… you didn't," Arthur assures her politely again and shifts his position.

"Something wrong?" she asks. He nods and makes a frustrated face.

"If you don't mind… can you help me… with my position?" he seems to be struggling on the bed.

"Huh?" Gwen was shocked. Now this is going to be disturbing. _'Position? What position?'_ she thinks herself, panic stifling in her face.

"You're the nurse, are you not?"

"Yeah… of course I am, there's no doubt about it!" she answers quickly.

"Care to help me with my position then? Being bed ridden can give you sore arse."

'_Sore arse, my foot!'_ Gwen curses herself and nears him. "What do you want me to do?" she tries to speak as warmly as she could.

"I've been like this all day and my arse has been getting sore and numb; can you shift my position so that I am not actually flat on my back?"

'_Great Gwen, bravo!'_ she thinks to herself and mutters underneath her breath.

"There's nothing to shift here… either way, you're still going to end up how you are right now."

"Can you then place something underneath me so that I'm not lying down on a flat surface? The bed here is a little hard and rough. Err… no hard feelings, yeah."

"Oh, no offense taken…" Gwen looks around for something to ease his numbness but there isn't anything to help him. She blows softly in frustration.

"What was that?" Arthur looks around, obviously looking for the sound.

"What was what?" she freaks out, darting her looks at him and then around him.

"I heard something… like a sound or whistle,"

"Oh… that!" she giggles but after finding Arthur's seriously waiting for her answers, she clears up, drying her laugh. "It was me, I was blowing to myself… just that." she clarifies.

"Oh… sorry, since I became blind my hearing seems to have sharpened up. I can even hear pins drop," Arthur laughs bitterly to himself. Gwen feels ashamed to have laughed at him a while ago.

"Sorry about that a while ago," she apologises.

"Which was?"

"I laughed… sorry. Shouldn't have, that was nasty of me to do so… should've been more understanding of your complications… so sorry."

"It's all right. I'm sure this is nothing new to you. You must've seen plenty of blind men in your service. I'm one of those in your list, that's all. And I am sure you meant no harm,"

"Precisely… thanks," Gwen says and she has to admit she admires this guy. Here he is lying down blind and all broken up and yet he still understands the feelings of the others. What kind of a man is he? He is making harder and harder for her to understand him. She shakes her head and gets back to the issue at hand.

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything here to help you out."

"Then help me sit up, will you?"

"Huh?" Gwen's mouth drops open again.

"Help me to sit up." Arthur repeats the question again, slightly smiling at her shock.

"You want me to help you sit up?" she asks and this time he laughs.

"I seriously doubt if you really are a nurse like you claim to be," Arthur seems to have his doubts but he finds her situation hilarious. "Are you?" he asks again, smiling.

_'Well done Gwen!'_ Gwen reminds herself quickly and slaps her forehead.

"Sorry, I am, I just, ermm… didn't expect this!" she answers him as soon she could to ease his doubt. She was actually thinking about her injured wrist. How is she going to lift him up with her wrist all swelled up? She was having trouble lifting the keyboard a while ago and now he wants her to help him sit up?

"I thought nurses are supposed to be hospitable towards their patients and… I wasn't asking something preposterous, right? This is what you do, don't you?"

"Silly me, of course not! I mean, yes of course!" Gwen laughs nervously and rolls her eyes. Like it or not, she will have to use her hand, at least it will erase his doubts on her. But she must be careful not to hurt her own hand. After all, the swelling is still around as is the pain. "Here, let me" she says and takes his right hand, carefully ensuring her swollen wrist does not come into any kind of contact with his hand. Slowly, she pulls him up a little, grimacing as the strain of pulling him up sends a sharp pain into her own hand, places her other free hand on his back and eases him up to the sitting position. Arthur did weigh a bit and she struggles to get him to sit. She manages in the end, but not without enduring pain herself. The strain she cost her hand was devastatingly painful but she bites her lips to keep the pain in check. She places a pillow behind his back and Arthur leans back slowly. She covers him with the blanket up to his waist and steps back, massaging her wrist and shaking her head in disbelief at what she performed seconds ago. She had just helped the very man she wanted to kill and avenge weeks earlier. What is wrong with her?

"Thank you."

"What? Oh… yeah, I mean, yeah… no, your welcome" Gwen stumbles with her words, slapping her forehead at her clumsiness.

Arthur smiles, for the third or is it forth or fifth time that day. Something about this nurse warms his heart. First it was her name. It was different, lovely and warm. When she first spit her name to him, he felt connective. Like as if he has known her for a long time or that they've been destined to meet… like in the old movies where the hero meets the heroine through some sort of destiny calling. Arthur chuckles to himself. _'Like in the movies, yeah right!'_ he thinks to himself. If her name wasn't enough to warm his heart, here she is as a person, treating him kindly and making him forget his misery even if it's just a while. He likes her and the clumsiness she seems to have called upon in their meeting. It makes him tickle with glee. It makes him smile. And best part, he didn't even need to see her face to smile; her loveliness comes through without needing to actually see her.

"Are you all right?" he asks, pulling up his sheet.

"What makes you say that?"

"You seem little nervous, is something wrong?" he asks sheepishly.

"No, everything is fine."

"Is it me, then?" he smiles.

"Of course not," Gwen laughs nervously again and shakes her head again, not believing why she is being all edgy suddenly.

"You are nervous, aren't you? I can sense it in your voice and laugh… but I hope I didn't cause you that."

"No, of course not… told you that didn't I?" Gwen assures him. "Hmm… has your father left?" she tries to change the topic but it was such a bad idea. The smile fades from Arthur's face and he looks away. Gwen regrets what she did but she has her reasons for the questions.

"Something's wrong?"

"No… yes, he did leave and I doubt he'll return. At least for today," he says, still not looking at her.

_'All right … here goes!'_ Gwen thinks and crosses her fingers.

"Hmm… if you don't my asking… I couldn't help but hear you both, and I realised your father meant well, so… why aren't you considering his offer?"

"What?" Arthur shifts his gaze suddenly. His tone becomes icy. Gwen braves herself for any sort of backlash.

"Why aren't you considering what's he offering?" she repeats, carefully.

"You heard what he offered!" he hisses back.

"Yeah," she says, still treading carefully.

"Then didn't you realise he's being selfish with his options?"

"Don't follow you there," apparently there's lot more to learn about his father.

Arthur sighs deeply and in frustration. "My father's option isn't one to help me but to help himself. He wants me to get well so that he'd be rid of the guilt for causing me this shit."

"He caused you this accident?" Gwen was getting interested.

"In a way, he was a part of it… but like I said, he's probably feeling guilty for causing me this so he's trying to make up by the offer. Most people might buy what's he offering but not me. I'm not stupid; I've had enough of his trickery. Besides, if I do take up the offer, I'd be no different than him"

"What do you mean?" Gwen's excitement fades.

"I cost a good man, probably one with a family, his life through my recklessness. I drove my car over him, killing him and I still walked free because my father has … powerful friends in places of concern. So, if I accept the operation to correct my sight, I'll be doing no good to that man's death."

"But either way, that man isn't going crawl out from his grave alive." Gwen's heart hurts thinking of her father.

"I know, but at least I'd feel less guilty for what I've done and I want his family to know I am ashamed of what I caused. I want them to realise that I am suffering from the accident as well as they are. I am responsible for what happened and I wish to suffer along with their loss, for as long as it takes for them to forgive me," he says sadly and hangs his head down.

Gwen didn't know what to say. She watches him silently, but in truth, she is lost for words. Everything she thought of him, in the past weeks evaporates into thin air. She no longer holds any grudge or hatred over him. Those malicious thoughts which been eating her soul inside out is now replaced with respect and sympathy. Respect because of what he's sacrificing for her father and sympathy because of what he's enduring due to his father's treatment on him. She didn't understand his bitterness towards life because she didn't have a tyrant for a father. Hers was God's gift to her and Elyan and he loved them both heartfully as they did him. But Uther Pendragon was a different man with different perspective on his son. From the way they both conversed, Gwen could make out how much Arthur hates his father but she is still baffled as to why. What could make him speak so bitterly towards his own father? What could have happened? And why? Gwen shakes her head and sighs silently. She understands why he refuses his father's help but she will not understand why he wants to anger his father. Perhaps the answer to those questions lies with Arthur himself.

"Guinevere?" Arthur calls, his voice soft and sad. Gwen felt her heart tug at his call. It reminds her of another person who use to call her by that name; her father.

"Yes?"

"You're still here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" she asks jokingly. He smiles.

"No, but I don't want to keep you from your duty, either."

"You're not. But I have to leave anyway… I'm errmmm… I've got some other patients to take care as well."

"Of course… thank you."

"What for?"

"For listening and for making me feel better," he says with a smile. Gwen's heart tugs again. There's something in that smile of his! And Gwen finds herself being drawn to him each time he smiles. _'Gwen … get a grip, girl!'_

"Your welcome. Goodbye." Gwen says, turns around and walks to the door but she stops halfway and turns around again.

"You haven't told me your name?" she's heard his father and friends calling him before but she would like to hear it from his own mouth.

"Oh, mind my manners …" Arthur laughs. Gwen smiles watching him laugh. "It's Arthur… Arthur Pendragon," he finishes.

"Well, that is a very regal name, I must say, but I like it nevertheless. Goodbye, Arthur, and take care" Gwen tells him and leaves.

As she steps out, Merlin is standing by the side of the door on the left, arms crossed at chest, eyes sharply focused on Gwen. His presence by the door took her by surprise but she manages to stay calm. She smiles at him but gets only icy glare back. She steps out fully from the room and turn to meet him, eye to an eye. Merlin uncrosses his hand, straightens up, takes a quick peek inside and nods at Gwen to move to the end of the corridor where they will not be either interrupted or heard. Gwen follows suit.

"What was that?" Merlin asks, pointing to the emergency room once they have reached the end of the corridor. They were standing right in front of the nurse's station where nurses usually get their paperwork done or tends to visitors and guest coming to visit the patients on that particular floor. Merlin was grateful there aren't nurses around their station and waits patiently for Gwen's explanation.

"What was what?" Gwen asks feeling rather confused about the question.

"Those things you just told my friend back in that room! You are not a nurse, I can tell that and I know you. You came in here a week ago, claiming to come across us because you…" Merlin pauses a while, deeply thinking. After a second, he just makes a face, shakes his head and says, "I don't know what your reason was, I can't remember… but never mind that. But you were here before and now you're here again, and I don't think its co-incidence. My guess is, you know my friend, you know Arthur! And from what I heard, you seem to have known what happened to him. So, there a couple of things I need to know this very instance. First, why did you lie you're a nurse to Arthur? Second, why didn't you tell me you know Arthur? Third, how did you know he was in the hospital today? Fourth, how did you know what happened to him? And finally… who the hell you are and what you want?" Merlin finishes and takes in a huge gulp of air.

Gwen purses her lips and sighs. That's a lot questions to answer and should they be talking about this while standing at the corridor? "Perhaps we should discuss about this at the cafeteria?" she suggests.

"Here's fine" Merlin snaps.

"For you, yes but… I've been standing for quite some time now and could do with some sitting down. Besides, there are a lot of questions that require answers and trust me, those answers you seek aren't short and crisp. There's a lot of explanations waiting, mate. And I'd really like a cup of coffee right now, perhaps you could join me. Shall we?"

"I…"

"Please?" Gwen persuades Merlin.

Merlin thinks a while, looks back at the room and sigh, agreeing with Gwen. "Lead the way then," he says and follows her down to the cafeteria.

Morgana picks the phone on the second ring, clicks on the receiver button and holds it close to her ears. "Hello?" she says while scraping the remaining eggs from her frying pan.

"Morgana, is Gwen with you?" it is Elyan. He's been waiting for Gwen for the past two hours and still there's no sign of her.

"No Elyan, didn't she come home?" Morgana stops scraping and reach out to turn the tap off. _'Gwen didn't get home?'_ she thinks, worryingly.

"No, I thought she was with you? Are you still at work?"

"No, I'm at home but she left early today Elyan. She said something about accompanying you to the tailor or something like that," Morgana washes her hands and moves away from her sink. She walks to the dining table, pulls back a chair and sits down.

"She is supposed to, Morgana, and that's why I'm on the phone right now… she isn't here yet! And I'm already running late, sweetheart!" Elyan definitely sounds worried.

"Oh dear. She didn't tell me anything apart from her appointment with you. Couldn't have gone anywhere else… have you tried her phone?" Morgana suggests.

"She kept it shut all evening!" Elyan says quite bitterly and Morgana could hear him sigh.

"Oh bloody hell!"

"I don't think I can wait anymore… I'm heading to the tailor myself and in case she phones you, can you please tell her to ring me up?"

"Sure, Elyan." Morgana promises.

"And tell her she owes me one huge explanation when she gets home!" Elyan certainly makes his point.

"Definitely," Morgana promises again.

"Thanks, love."

"Your welcome. Take care, Elyan." Morgana ends the conversation, keeps the phone away on the table and wonders where Gwen could have gone instead of home. She certainly didn't seem to be heading elsewhere except home today and Gwen isn't one to miss out on appointments so, where is she? The kettle in the kitchen whistles, breaking her thoughts. Morgana pouts and gets up to her feet, pushing the chair back inside. As she walks back to the kitchen, suddenly Morgana's eye widens and she stops in her steps. _'Wait … don't tell me she's gone to the hospital?'_ she thinks, excitedly.

"Oh, so that's what happened! I am so sorry… I didn't know that at all. The moment I received a call from Uther stating Arthur was back in the hospital because he met with another accident, I was cursing myself all the way here. I came here as fast as I could and when I noticed you in there with Arthur, claiming to be a nurse… everything sort of just blew me off!" Merlin explains, as they sat in the cafeteria.

"It's all right." Gwen assures him, sipping her coffee.

"God… why did he have to get embroiled in another accident? He has barely recovered from the first and yet, here we are again… God! It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone."

"Don't be absurd, Merlin, you were working, how much could you have done?"

"The first time I left him to visit my mother, I received a call from his father stating he had an accident and was almost dying. Now I left him with a friend back home just to get back to my own job and here we are…" Merlin sighs.

"You left him with a friend? But how come Arthur was alone on the road, then?" Gwen is confused.

"Gwaine, our friend whom we left Arthur with, had an emergency and had to leave but he informed us before he did. So, I was actually on a half day leave and was getting ready to get back home when all this mess occurred. I don't know why Arthur would behave erratically like this… it's not his character at all. When I got back home, I noted the door was closed but not locked and Arthur was missing. So I asked the neighbours and they told me they saw Arthur rushing down the elevator and to the road without aid. And as I got to the road I was told Arthur had an accident and was taken to the hospital. That's when I received the call from Uther. It seems Uther had already visited our apartment and questioned the neighbours regarding Arthur's behavior. And I got here as quick as I can." Merlin signals for his cup to be refilled.

"Did his father tell you why he ran across our car?"

"No… besides, I doubt Arthur would have conversed with his father… they usually bicker, quarrel and fight. Talk… never!" Merlin nods at the waitress in gratitude and gets back to Gwen.

"Yeah… I saw that,"

"You did?" now Merlin is surprised.

"Hmm… I walked in when they were quarrelling so I stayed around and unfortunately had to listen to everything being said. Do they always do this?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"Why?" the question popped faster than she could think. But she has no regrets.

"Huh?" Merlin looks undecided if he should tell her or not. Gwen, on the other hand, right now feels ridiculously ashamed for asking such a question. Time to mend the scene.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so nosey… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I respect your decision," she informs Merlin.

Merlin finishes his coffee, wipes his mouth and sighs deeply. Surely she isn't asking anything preposterous and what harm is there to tell her about Arthur. He purses his lips.

"Well, I seriously think there's nothing to hide in the first place so, you're not being nosey," Merlin starts off with a joke. Gwen smiles. "Besides, Arthur would tell you himself if you give him time," he adds. Gwen listens on. "As you can see, Arthur and his father never got along well, as far as I know. But please do not think this is Arthur's fault, it's never is. Only Uther seems to think Arthur is weak and incapable of inheriting the name of the Pendragons. Arthur is the only child for Uther and Igraine. When Arthur was born, his mother died at childbirth leaving Arthur to grow up without the love of a mother. His father loved his wife dearly and when she was taken away for the price of his son, somehow Uther redirected all his anger of losing his dear love towards his son. He never cared for nor loved his son. Arthur grew up under the care of their trusted servant Geoffrey and endured a lonely and sad childhood. But Arthur's thirst for his parents' love knew no boundaries. He would hide himself in his mother's room, lie among her things and play with them. He would also create her from the figment of his imagination and pretend to play along with her. He would do this whenever he could. He'd sneak away to his mother's room, which Uther had forbidden him to enter and kept locked at all time. But Arthur being Arthur, always had tricks up his sleeve to sneak into his mother's room. As for his father, he never gave up pursuing his father's love, sometimes endlessly, until Uther would grow tired of him and his pursuit and deal with Arthur the only way Uther knows well: punishment."

Gwen gasps, "What? Punish a child just for showing him love?"

"Yeah, sometimes Arthur gets grounded, sometimes sent away to boarding school and sometimes sent away to summer camps as long as he never disturbs his father. But anyone in Arthur's shoes would have turned their back on their father or have grown up to be disturbed individuals. But not Arthur. Not only did he excel in his studies and sports, he used his father's hatred of him to improve himself. He wanted to prove to his father that he was a reliable son; capable of making his old man proud and I must say he exceeded even Uther's expectation. He made Uther proud, lifted his ancestral name to greater heights and proved his father he was, after all, his father's son." Merlin explains proudly.

"Uther must have been proud of him by then, surely?"

"Yes, though he hardly admits it… Uther finally saw himself through his son and regretted showing him no love when he had the chance. He was proud, yes, and that was the beginning of all the trouble."

"What do you mean?" Gwen is puzzled.

"When Uther knew Arthur had completed his education, he wanted Arthur to take over the family business and become like himself. He wants Arthur to model himself after his father. But Arthur, despite being his father's son, is actually more like his mother in nature. He is gentle, caring, kind and honest to boot. He could never be a ruthless man like his father. And these are Arthur's weak points, in his father's eyes. He started taking over Arthur's life and made decisions to which Arthur was reluctant to obey… those were the events that chained up agonies after agonies, quarrels after quarrels between both father and son. Arthur accused his father of running his life for him, Uther argued saying Arthur is weak and needs helping hand to rise in the real world. A frustrated Arthur often took his miseries out by drinking and doing the opposite of what his father instructed, just to rile up the old man up. Might sound like Arthur is projecting a bad boy image here, but he's got his reasons. By riling up his old man, Arthur hoped to change his father's mind and hoped one day Uther would learn his mistakes and allow Arthur to be his own man, but…"

"Uther never did?"

"You don't know Uther Pendragon, Gwen. He is a tyrant. He is ruthless, merciless and a monster. They call him the beast in his empire and he is proud of this achievement. He boasts he could never build his empire if it wasn't for his attitude. He always gets what he wants, regardless of the price. He's got influence and power at his command and never hesitates using them to achieve his tasks. I have never seen his softer side but according to Geoffrey, only his wife could make him smile. He was a different person when she was alive; gentle, kind and caring. He loved her dearly and I guess her death took all the good qualities along with her, leaving only the beast around. According to Geoffrey, he was like a ghost trapped inside a man after her death, refusing to see his son, let alone love him. He blamed Arthur for her death and told Geoffrey he doesn't want anything to do with his son. And soon after that, he switched off and became the Uther we now know and recognize. Arthur told me once he wants to switch his father back like his old self. I laughed because I thought it was absurd but Arthur challenged me saying he will prove his words. But…" Merlin trails away sadly. Gwen reaches out and squeezes Merlin's hand in assurance.

"Is that why Arthur tries hard to make his father angry?"

"Yes… he feels that way he can get his father thinking, but… Uther will always be Uther. There is no way the old man will yield…"

"Until now…"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks her, stunned by this new revelation. Surely she must have heard wrong.

"Uther lost his war of words with Arthur a while ago… he lost the battle and walked out angrily"

"He did?" Merlin still cannot believe this news. Ever since the accident, Arthur's been nasty with his father and Uther's been giving way, but yield? Is it really happening?

"Yes, I heard it myself. His father was offering him the solution of operating on his eyes and Arthur refused, putting his foot down on the issue and eventually driving him out from the room."

"Really?"

"Yeah… sounded pretty nasty to me, but after listening to your explanations, I wouldn't blame Arthur. Can't believe how a father could treat a son like this, his only son for God's sake!"

"Uther's hurt with Arthur's decision and don't be fooled when you see Uther yielding…" Merlin warns her.

"Why is that?"

"Because Uther isn't one to do so easily, and when he does, it means he's got something brewing underneath. He never gives anything out without taking something in first, so if he backs down now, it means he'll pounce later, and maybe then, it'll be Arthur who yields"

"Oh, dear…"

"But again, I might be wrong and Arthur will beg to differ, so let's wait and see." Merlin sips his coffee.

Gwen opens her mouth to speak but decides against it and takes a quick swipe at her watch. "Oh dear!" she says, gets up and sling her bag across her shoulder. Merlin looks up in panic.

"What's wrong?"

"I have an appointment today which I have missed and my brother isn't going to like it one bit. Need to get home quickly and coax him to forgive me."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, just one. Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Merlin, and I hope Arthur gets well soon. Please do not reveal I'm not the nurse to him yet, he might not like the idea of someone toying with him. Perhaps, if our paths cross again one day I'll tell him myself."

"Sure, do you need a lift? I can get you there quickly."

"Thanks, but I'll be good Merlin. Goodbye then," Gwen says and leaves. Merlin finishes the coffee, signals for the waitress to claim his money, gets up and leaves as well.

"Where the hell have you been?" Morgana almost screams at her through the line as Gwen gives a call from the public phone booth. It is raining by now, and Gwen hardly her friend through the cracking phone line.

"I had to go someplace… did Elyan call?"

"You bet he did. He is raging mad as we speak Gwen. Why didn't you give him a ring?"

"My battery's flat because I didn't charge it overnight. I didn't realise my phone went dead until I saw it a while ago. I know he must've left for his appointment that's why I'm calling you instead. Did he say which tailor he went to?"

"No but he asked you to give him a ring!"

"Oh crap! It's raining here, Morgana… I don't think I'll ring him. I'm heading home. I'll talk to Elyan when I get home."

"Where have you been?" Morgana asks again.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you. To the hospital."

"Why? Are you ill?"

"No, I went to meet Arthur."

"Arthur? Who's Arthur?" Morgana is confused by the name.

"The man we knocked down today? Sent him to the hospital, he grabbed my arm and injured my wrist… ring any bells with you?"

"You went to meet him, why? I though you said…"

"Yeah, I know what I said… look Morgana, I haven't got much time and I'm soaking wet right now so I'm thinking of heading home. I'll give you a ring once I'm all dried up and comfortably cozy in proper dry clothing. Till then, be patient, yeah?"

"I'll be waiting for your call, honey, and you better not forget it!"

"I will not… bye!" Gwen hangs the receiver down, pulls her coat together and hugs herself before stepping out from the booth. Thankfully a taxi is seen coming along her way. She hails the taxi, gets in it and directs the driver to head home.

Gwen shifts her position for the fifth time that night. No matter which side she turns around or rolls to, she couldn't sleep. Finally, she tosses her blanket aside and sits up. She is tired yet sleep is hard to come by. She feels slightly feverish due to the rain this evening and getting soaked didn't help either. She was glad Elyan kept his anger at check after witnessing her arriving home fully wet. So whatever was waiting at his lips seemed to disappear only to be replaced by a short and crisp scold and some advice. Later he instructed her to head to the bed early. It worked fine for her as long as he doesn't investigate where she headed to this evening.

She smiles to herself thinking about Elyan, how easy it is to con him. He just believes everything she says. No wonder he hasn't got himself a girlfriend yet. Perhaps the ladies out there are taking the mickey out of him too. Perhaps she should get into the picture and get her brother a good lady. Gwen smiles again. Her thought wanders off towards Arthur again. This is the fourth time she's thought of him. Why does he keep popping into her thoughts? Why is she thinking too much of him now? What is wrong with her? She couldn't help feeling sad for him ever since she heard his tale from Merlin. How lonely it must've been for him to grow up without a mother's love. She knows all about that feeling. She lost her mother when she was a child too but thankfully her father substituted as both parents for her and Elyan and prevented them from thirsting for their mother's love. But the same cannot be said for Arthur. Not only did he lose his mother's love at birth, he lost his father's completely throughout his childhood. No child should endure what he did. Her heart goes out to him as she feels the sadness he feels. Gwen shakes her head and twirls the blanket in her hand.

"What is going on Gwen? What are you doing?" she tells herself. She knows she should be forgetting about him but something about him draws him to her. What was it? He is her enemy and she shouldn't forget it, yet…

"Arghhhh!" Gwen drops back on her bed and covers her head with the blanket. Whatever it is that she feels for him requires explanation from the experts. She has to talk to Morgana about this. Seriously! She owes Morgana an apology for not ringing her up like she promised. Elyan made sure she was in the bed the moment she took her pills and he held on to her mobile so there was no way she could call Morgana. But Morgana will understand. There's still tomorrow and Gwen seriously wants to have a word with her friend. This can't be happening… not to her, and not now!


	11. Chapter 11

"Be careful!" Gwaine says as he steps in, holding the door back so Merlin and Arthur could step inside. Leon was parking their car in the parking lot and will be heading up shortly. Arthur was discharged from the hospital after scans on his head revealed he didn't do as much damage as they had feared. Though the scans came out clean, the doctor still warned them should Arthur feel any kind of pain at all, they shouldn't hesitate to get him back to the hospital. After an hour long discussion with the doctor followed by some procedural check out documentation signing, Merlin brought Arthur back home. Gwaine was already at the apartment waiting for them while Leon picked the two of them at the hospital. Merlin was quiet all the way as was Arthur. Leon didn't speak much either as he's not the chatty type but the same can't be said for Gwaine. The moment the elevator stops in the level, he was there waiting for them. He questioned Arthur and then Merlin and then back to Arthur again, his mouth never once shutting down. Despite being angry with Arthur, Merlin still finds Gwaine amusing.

"Careful there… slowly, sit here, Arthur," Gwaine helps his friend and pounds the pillow twice before placing it behind Arthur's back before gently pushing him back to lean on it. Merlin dropped his bag on the coffee table, loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeve up to his elbow before circling the couch and sitting opposite Arthur. Gwaine quickly squeezes Merlin's shoulder but the latter just pats his friend's hand and concentrates back on Arthur.

"Care to explain what happened yesterday afternoon, Arthur?"

"Merlin…"

"No, I want to know what happened. Gwaine, I deserve to know because his father here thinks we are responsible for everything that happens to him and Mr. Blue Eyes here has the knack to run off whenever he wishes, so I believe we all deserve an explanation, don't we, Arthur?

"Merlin, he just got back from the hospital… perhaps we should wait until he's fine…"

"Oh, he's fine, Gwaine! He is very fine indeed or he wouldn't have rushed out to the streets unaided… now that's a pretty good achievement for someone like you, Arthur. Hats off, I must say!"

"Merlin," Leon warns from behind them as he enters, closing the door behind him. Merlin hardly tossed any look behind him. He was very angry with Arthur and isn't afraid to show it.

"He is still injured and could do with some rest, Merlin," Leon suggests.

"His father…" Merlin points to Arthur and turns around to meet the other guys, "Literally chewed my head off yesterday for what befell him," Merlin says, his anger visible in his voice. "He thinks his son was on a suicide mission and none of us cared, and even went to the extent of warning me that should something like this happen again he wouldn't hesitate to use what's wise on us… get it Leon? His father just finished threatening days off of my life and I don't want to spend another day waiting for his answer… I want them now!"

"But, Merlin…"

"It's all right, Leon, Merlin is right. I do owe all of you an apology and I better do it now," Arthur says, picking himself up a little. Gwaine helps him to sit and steps back, folding his arms. Merlin waits patiently while Leon comes around to sit beside Arthur. "I wasn't planning suicide like you think, Merlin, I just… can't adapt to this life! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I tried and tried, and barely ten minutes after all of you left I was bumping, tripping and stumbling all over the place. GOD!" Arthur shakes his head. Leon places an assuring arm over Arthur's shoulder. "It feels miserable! God damn miserable, Merlin! I couldn't even try to pretend that I can manage because I can't! I gave up and I was scared. I was terrified that I will lose to my father and suddenly I was overcome by fear. Fear of losing! You know that feeling Merlin? It's the feeling which creeps inside you to warn and chill the life out of you. It's bloody damn persuasive, where you start to doubt yourself, thinking of nothing but failure. No matter how hard you try to lift yourself, you still end up being told that you're nothing but a failure! And then it scared me… I was sitting down by the corner here, thinking how did I actually end up like this and when will it end. I didn't want it continue, I wanted to live Merlin. I wanted to get out from this mess that I weaved myself. And for once, Merlin, I wished… I wished I could see!" Arthur tells sadly.

Leon looks at Gwaine and then at Merlin. There was sadness in each of them and it was visible enough through their eyes, especially Gwaine's. "I was in such a mess and couldn't think at all… that's why I ran. I didn't realise what I was doing; I just did it. I ran and did the unthinkable; I took the elevator myself down and rushed out to the streets. Don't ask me how I did it, but… I only realised I was on the streets when I got knocked down by something. I'm sorry, guys, I am really truly very sorry for putting each one of you in an uncomfortable position… and on behalf of my father, I apologise. Merlin, I do with all my heart. I just wasn't aware of my actions, that is all!" Arthur finishes and buries his face with his hands.

Gwaine reach down and pats Merlin's shoulder, asking the latter to say something to Arthur while Leon comforts Arthur. But Merlin decides to keep mum, prompting Gwaine to speak on behalf instead.

"There's no need to apologise, Arthur. It's not your fault, or anyone's fault, for that matter. You are experiencing a life-changing traumatic scenario and anyone in your shoes would behave exactly the same way. Right, Merlin?" Gwaine asks yet again; the latter keeps his silence. Gwaine throws his hands up in the air and looks at Leon for help. He is clearly frustrated with Merlin's resentment towards Arthur. What has gone into Merlin's head?

"Merlin?" Leon calls up his friend. When Merlin looks at Leon, the latter makes his sign, asking Merlin to start talking at Arthur.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you since this accident, Merlin, I …"

"This is the life you chose, Arthur. You stamped your ground, insisting this is what you clearly wanted. It's your call and no one forced you to do this except yourself, so… no matter how tough it is for you, you have to accept it. Regardless of what the circumstances are, this is what you've chosen for yourself, so you need to adapt to it." Merlin says straightforwardly.

"That is very comforting, Merlin," Gwaine snaps bitterly.

"He's right Gwaine, every word of it." Arthur agrees with Merlin.

"I mean it, Arthur…" Merlin adds.

"I know. It's just …"

"Tough?" Merlin guesses.

"Yeah. Very," Arthur sighs sadly.

"I know… what isn't? Life is always tough, Arthur. You can ask anyone and they'd all agree with me. But this is what the real world is made of. The world your father wants you to plunge into is one made of fake promises, and imaginary world filled with imaginary people, whereas this…" Merlin twirls his finger around, "This is where you learn the ways of life. The hard way. This is where you become a man, Arthur. Life can be full of surprises and expectations, yet it also can be your springboard to become the person everyone would look up to. It's your teacher, Arthur. There are plenty of lessons to be learnt and giving up now isn't going to help much"

"Merlin! Where did you learn to talk like this?"

"I read… from a book"

"Really?"

"He's right, Arthur" Leon chips in, clasping Arthur's hand in his for support. "You have to have faith in yourself because without any, everything you've worked so hard for would be useless. Success and failure are like yin and yang, like black and white; one complements the other. We need failure to elevate us towards success, that's how we become complete. So if you're feeling miserable, then allow that misery to push you to greater heights, make you a man and someone your father will be proud of. You have to teach yourself before you teach others, and what better way than to start in our own life?"

"Gosh, Leon? Guys, seriously… I need to start learn to listen to you both… where did you learn all this, Leon?"

"From a book," Leon tells Gwaine and smiles at Merlin who smiles back.

"You always want to be your own man, Arthur, and insist upon proving a point to your father, so this is your moment. This is your time, your stage and your play. You pull the strings in this play and we'll help you as much we can. But in the end, it's still your play. So be a man and brave up to your decision, mate. Stand your ground and tell everyone around you that you are living the life you chose to live. No one can dictate what you should or should not do, because like I said, this is your life." Merlin advices, tilting his head a little.

"We will support you all the way, Arthur. Good, bad, or ugly… we'll be there for you throughout," Gwaine chips in. The other two nod in agreement.

"Perhaps this will change your father's perspective on you. Maybe, just maybe he might finally see you for the person you are," Merlin adds.

"I very much hope you're right, Merlin," Arthur wishes. Frankly it's what he wanted from the day he learned of his father's hatred towards him.

"Let's pray and hope he does Arthur," Leon adds.

"Thank you guys, all of you. I promise I will not repeat my mistakes again," Arthur promises, his face beaming with newfound encouragement.

"We hold on to your words Arthur, better not disappoint us."

"I swear, Merlin," Arthur swears, holding up his casted hand much to the amusement of the other guys.

"Now I feel better," Merlin says and leans back on the couch. But he abruptly pulls back again, his eyes sharp on Arthur.

"And one more thing, Arthur… please take care of your head. You were lucky this time around, but the doctor couldn't promise if you'll be so fortunate the next trip, so…" he warns his friend. Arthur nods with a smile.

"I will remember that advice, Merlin, thank you."

"Well, now that we got all that sorted out… what's for dinner?" Gwaine asks.

"So, he's been on your mind all night huh? Is that why you look weary today?" Morgana asks as she sips her coffee. Gwen sighs, drops her head on her folded arms on top of the table, burying her face. Morgana reaches out and twirls Gwen's curls playfully, tugging it a little to give Gwen a surprise jerk. As Gwen flinches in annoyance, Morgana silently laughs.

"Come on… you don't want Lancelot to see you like this, do you?" Morgana says again, this time finishing her coffee.

Gwen lifts her head up quickly and whizzes around, looking for the person mentioned by Morgana. But except for some technician and a cleaner, there isn't anyone else. Morgana laughs and picks up her doughnut.

"You are incredible, Gwen. One minute you are weary because Arthur's been on your mind and the next you are worried Lancelot might find you looking all tired and worn out. God, you are definitely occupied, young lady," Morgana says.

Gwen playfully pinches Morgana and goes back to rest on her arms again. She can hardly lift her lids. The sleepless night endured last night is weaving its magic on her now. She feels sleepy yet she's got a briefing in another hour's time with her working mates and Lancelot. If he isn't involved, she would have scrapped the whole briefing thing off and be heading home. But with Lancelot still in the picture and overseeing their progress, she didn't see it as the wisest thing to do. Besides, this will allow Lancelot to have another go at her, probably tease her all the way till the briefing ends. No, she's not going to give him a chance to do that. Not now and not today.

"Hello?" Morgana snaps her fingers.

"Yes Morgana?"

"Still Arthur?"

"No, it's Lancelot now."

"Damn it, girl, how many do you need? Hand me one, will you?"

"Morgana… I was thinking about Lancelot and the briefing. I am tired and if he wasn't around, I'd be canceling the briefing and heading back home. I really could use some good hours of sleep!" Gwen yawns as if to make a statement.

"But he attends all the meetings and briefings, doesn't he? There is no way he'll miss this. But if you're tired, maybe I can take over?"

"You can?"

"Yeah, but…"

"He'll ask for me… yeah, I know that. No need to remind me of that. Bollocks!" Gwen mutters bitterly and whacks her forehead lightly on the table.

"Is this how you exercise your neck after lunch?" Lancelot asks, sitting down opposite Gwen and Morgana. Gwen jolts up like a rocket, her curls dangling around her forehead. She pushes them away and straightens up, adjusting her blouse and the matching chain she wore. Lancelot signals for a cup of lemon tea and looks at both of them. He smiled at Morgana and looks disturbingly concerned at Gwen.

"You look tired."

"She didn't have much sleep last night," Morgana chirps in, much to Lancelot's amusement and Gwen's irritation.

"Working late?"

"No…" Morgana began, but Gwen cut her off abruptly.

"Yeah, you can say that… hahaha!" Gwen laughs nervously while pinching Morgana's thigh, warning her to keep quiet.

"Awww!"

"What happened?" Lancelot alerts himself, looking tensely worried. Morgana smiles, raising her hand up to indicate she was fine.

"Fine, fine…" she too laughs nervously at Lancelot.

Lancelot opens his mouth to ask something but his conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the waitress with his tea.

"Thank you," Lancelot acknowledges the waitress and returns back to the girls. "So, where were we?"

"I thought you were with Gaius?"

"Should have been but he has an appointment with his dentist, so I thought I'd hang around here. It's not a problem, is it… me hanging around?"

"No, no… of course not. Just curious to find your path leading you here, usually it's either to Gaius's office or the server room." Gwen laughs again. Lancelot smiles back.

"Thought I get to know you better, after all we didn't get off on a good note on the first day."

"You can say that again. You were brash and arrogant, what can I say? Your attitude was hard to stomach let alone endure; your overbearing personality gave away much of you as a person and in the end, we were left with little imagination of the type of a man you really are."

"Gwen?" Morgana is horrified. Only then Gwen realised she went a tad too far with her sentences. And she regrets it. Lancelot came by probably to strike friendship with both of them and here she is, shoving the dirt back into his throat as if to say, get lost!

"Hmm… interesting, Gwen! Very descriptive and brilliantly innovative, I must say. I didn't know I made such a powerful impact on you," he replies calmly, much to the girls' surprise.

'_Ouch!'_ the word stings and she deserves it. "I'm sorry… I really am…"

"No, it's all right. Please, don't let me stop you… anything else?"

'_Is this a mock Mr. Genius?'_ Gwen thinks again. Beside her Morgana seems to be unnaturally quiet.

"No, I just… I'm sorry. It's my weariness, actually. I tend to speak my mind without sensing my whereabouts. Sorry, Lancelot, really, from my heart." Gwen hates apologising but if she had kept her big mouth shut, she probably didn't have to. Serves her right!

"Like I said, it's all right. Sometimes I need to know what others think of me. You were brave, I give you that. You definitely know how to grab a man's attention," he smiles and slurps his tea.

Gwen feels embarrassed so she bites her lip and holds her head down. She didn't know if Lancelot is taking the mickey out of her or is he genuinely being nice. She couldn't think. Her head throbs with the weariness and she didn't want to think about anything for the moment.

"What did I do now?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean to hurt or upset you. If my presence has caused you uneasiness, I'll leave…"

"Oh no!" Gwen looks at Morgana for help and the latter shakes her head, agreeing with Gwen. "Of course not!" Gwen adds quickly. "Like I said, I'm just tired, that's all." she squares her shoulders and purses her lips.

"Sure? Perhaps you like a moment alone?"

"Company is nice, especially yours, Lancelot. Do stay."

"Thanks… so, how long have you both been working here?"

"Almost five years." Gwen says. "Four," Morgana adds.

"That's a very long time…"

"There are others who go way back longer than us. Gaius was kind enough to allow an inexperienced fresh graduate like me handle an entire department all by myself."

"He trusts those he works with heartfully. It's the belief that keeps him moving all these years. Any plans?"

"On what?"

"Your life, of course. Is this where your future lies?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know, really. I like to leave my life to fate. I trust it and whatever fate decides, I'm good with it."

Morgana's phone rings in the midst of the conversation, interrupting them a while. Morgana fishes out the phone, recognises the name of the caller, excuses herself and leaves to have her private conversation.

"You were saying?" Gwen asks Lancelot.

"I believe in fate too. I think God has plans for all of us and we just need to take one thing at a time."

"True."

"But what if the decision isn't one you expected?"

"There's nothing much I can do about it, can I? After all, there's a reason behind every action, yeah. So, I'm a pretty much go-by-the-book type of a girl. I don't defy fate, but neither will I ignore it," Gwen explains to him. _'Why is he being so nice to me?'_ she thinks to herself, curiously.

"Interesting," Lancelot smiles and looks away.

"What?"

"I thought you and I were miles apart, never seeing eye to an eye but here we are, having more in common that not."

"It's a small world Lancelot,"

"You don't say…" Lancelot agrees and finishes his tea. He takes a quick look at his watch and back at Gwen. "Nice talking with you Gwen, it's been a pleasure. I would like to sit longer and chat but I have some mainframes to check. So, see you at the briefing?" he says and gets up.

"Yeah, thanks."

"On the other hand, if you are feeling tired, why not ask Gaius for a day off?" Lancelot suggests. Gwen thinks she is dreaming.

"But the briefing?"

"I'm sure canceling the briefing one day wouldn't do much harm, would it? If you still want the briefing to go on as planned, ask Morgana to handle it. She's a good speaker herself and I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking over."

"Okay, I'll have to consider it…"

"Do it, you look like you're going to drop off any minute. There's nothing much you can say if your head's laced with fatigue. Think about it," he waves off and leaves. Gwen waves back and thinks back all the words he has just told her. Could it be true or is he taking the mickey out of her? How come he seems nicer to her today? Is it because he doesn't have any other friends and needs to pass his time and chose her because she was an easy prey?

'_What nonsense are you blabbering about Gwen? You, an easy prey? He must've known all about you the first day he arrived… perhaps he is genuinely being nice. Maybe he changed?'_ she thinks to herself. _'Change? Him? Huh?'_ she thinks again and holds the sides of her temple, the throbbing increasing inside her head. _'No, maybe Gaius must've advised him to be nice with everyone here. That's why he's starting with her, because he needs to work with her closely'_ she finishes.

"Yup, that has to be the reason, sweetheart," she tells herself.

"Reason for what?" Morgana asks as she takes her seat back beside Gwen.

"Lancelot being nice to us."

"Oh that… I've been watching from far and though I didn't hear anything, he seems honest in his approach."

"Never judge a book by its cover Morgana. I thought the same when I first met him, but in the end he was an arse."

"But I think he changed his attitude these past few days, haven't you noticed? He's pretty jovial with everyone."

"Maybe he's opting for the sympathy vote should I confront him one day."

"Come on Gwen, you… going head to head against him?" Morgana laughs. Gwen arches her brow.

"You may never know, Morgana… anyway, I don't care much about him. Maybe he is genuine in his approach or maybe not. We'll deal with that later. I need a favour from you though, care to help?" Gwen leans back and folds her arms across her chest.

"Take over the briefing? Consider it done!" Morgana finishes, raising her hand to call for the waitress.

"Yup, thanks dear. I love you," Gwen says and gets up, pressing her forehead again.

"Are you heading home?" Morgana asks as she hands the money to the waitress and gets up as well.

"Yeah… I need to sleep. Really do. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Morgana?"

"Fine… don't wander off to the hospital again all right, like yesterday when you said you wouldn't and finally ending up declaring yourself to be a nurse to Arthur?"

"I'm really tired, Morgana, and even if I want to, there is no way I'm dragging my arse over to the hospital again. Besides, by now Arthur would have known I'm not a nurse and probably forgotten all about me."

"You are not sure about that love!"

"Why would he want to even think about me when there are other things playing on his mind? He's got his quarrels with his father to take care of, his friends, and maybe his health… I'm just a passing cloud in his life. After all, I lied to save my arse back there… you're not expecting me to hold on to that lie?"

"Of course not… I'm just worried you might lie further should you choose to visit him again."

"I am not visiting him, Morgana, I am heading back home, take a warm shower and head for the bed. That is all I'm planning on doing, so sorry to disappoint you, girl!" Gwen says with a tinge of mock laced on her words. Morgana chuckles.

"Right, whatever you say, Gwen. Take care and call me if you need anything, all right?" Morgana advises as Gwen heads to the exit while Morgana leaves to join the visual merchandising staffs, seated on the table beside hers.

"Sure thing, bye," Gwen says, waves awkwardly at Morgana and drags herself out from there.

"Discharged? When was he discharged?" Gwen asks in shock, following the doctor from the lobby towards his room down the aisle.

"Today. His friends took him back." the doctor informs her, nudges the door open and allows her to enter while he steps in behind her.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Gwen looks disappointed. The doctor points to the chair and asks her sit down while he circles the table, drops his coat on the table and takes his own seat opposite her.

"I thought he might still be around. Just wanted to drop by and say hello."

"He would have loved that, but I didn't find anything wrong with his head and the scans came back clean, so we didn't have much reason to keep him any longer. Besides, his friends insisted on getting him out of here as soon as possible."

"Oh, looks like I'm a little too late then," Gwen laughs nervously. The doctor smiles and arranges the documents on the table.

"He did ask for you though," he tells calmly. Gwen almost jumped out from the chair she sat in. Looking at the doctor in bewilderment, she is puzzled why Arthur was looking for her.

"What?" she asks, her fingers coiled tightly around her bag strap.

"He was looking for a nurse named Guinevere and I know you are the one. Your friend told me both of your names and that's how I recognised it when he asked me. He said you made him warmer than he felt before and requested my permission to ask you to look after him."

"Oh dear… what did you say to him?" Gwen is in tense.

"Don't worry, I told him nothing. I just said you resigned."

"What?" Gwen laughs instantly. She tries to imagine what Arthur would have thought at her resignation. _'Me a nurse? Wait till Morgana finds about this!'_ Gwen shakes her head in disbelief.

"I thought it was funny too, but…"

Gwen stops laughing. "What happened?"

"He… was seriously asking for you, and first I thought he was requesting your service because you mentioned yourself to be a nurse but he wasn't looking for the nurse in you Guinevere, he was looking for the friend in you. He thirsts your company, Guinevere."

"I… what …" Gwen is speechless. _'What is this new kind of confusion?'_ she thinks to herself, scratching her head.

"You must have made quite an impression on him or else he wouldn't be asking for you. I know this because from what his friend tells me, Arthur became dispirited after the accident. He lost his faith and will to live. Almost turning even his friends away, he isolates himself often from other living creatures around him. But you… you casted some sort of magic on him, young lady. You made him smile and talk. And he kept on asking for you all day."

"I… just did… what anyone… in my position would have done."

"I believe so, but you did well. That is exactly what he needs right now."

"I'm sure his friends could give better company than me, I…" Gwen is speechless. She didn't know what to say or think. Her mind is in a muddle.

"I think so myself, and I believe they are, but you can play a part as well."

"What? Oh, no. No… you're not suggesting…"

"No, I'm not suggesting anything. You and he are complete strangers, I know that, but sometimes the company of a stranger heals our wounds faster than those close to us. Arthur is shattered and broken but he has incredible friends around him and you can join that rank too. From what I heard, he looks to you as his friend though he couldn't see you and there's no harm in becoming friend, is it not?"

"No, of course not…"

"He needs this right now, Guinevere. He needs warmth and love to heal, not our medication. He needs his friends… because his real wound is not up here," the doctor points to his head, "but here." He brings his finger down to his heart and pokes it lightly, looking at Gwen. "This is what will bring him back from his despair," he finishes.

Gwen is in turmoil. Her mind is clouded with all sorts of emotion right now and she can barely think properly. She heard what the doctor said yet she is helpless to promise or utter anything back. She didn't know what to do; she really didn't know what to do.

"I understand your silence and I'm not pushing you. I wouldn't have told you this if you didn't return today. Since you did, I have a feeling you care, and out of courtesy, I'm telling what I feel. But again, it's up to you. Should you choose to heed my advice, you know what to do," the doctor informs her and smiles.

Gwen smiles back, almost halfheartedly, and wonders what sort of mess she's gotten herself into again.

"Elena called while you've been in the hospital, Arthur," Gwaine informs Arthur as they spend the day in Arthur's bedroom. Arthur is perched at the edge of the bed, leaning against the wall with both his feet up on the bed while Gwaine went through Arthur's documentation.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know how are you? She seems worried"

"Didn't her father tell her anything?"

"About?"

"Me being blind… doesn't she know?"

"I think she does, but…"

"She doesn't care, is that what you want to tell me?"

"Hmm" Gwaine keeps the files and documents properly back in its place and twirls the pen in his hand. "Something like that," he finishes.

"Of course she doesn't care, Gwaine, all she wants is me. She wanted me from the day she set her eyes on me; of course she doesn't mind how I'm presented to her."

"It can't be that bad, Arthur! She seems like a nice girl," Gwaine tries defending Elena but Arthur waves his hand.

"She is a nice girl, Gwaine, a lovely girl if I may add, but… I don't have any feelings for her. She claims she loves me but it's infatuation, obsession, and God knows what else, but love… nah! I don't think so."

"How do you know that? You hardly spent any time with her, so how do you know you don't like her?" Gwaine sets the pen back on the table and turns around to face Arthur.

"Because I don't feel it here!" Arthur points to his heart. Gwaine agrees. _'Arthur do have a point there.'_

"I want to fall in love, Gwaine. And I want the girl I love to make me fall in love with her… I don't need to be told to fall in love like my father tells me with Elena! The feeling must be there genuinely, spring out to surprise you… maybe like, out of blue it just strikes you and then you start to feel it in your heart and mind. Your head and heart must be in consensus in this matter. There shouldn't be any differing statements; must be mutual… get what I mean?"

"Phew, Arthur… sounds like you've watched some pretty old romance movies to me," Gwaine jokes. Arthur smiles.

"I'm not the romantic type, Gwaine, but if there's one thing in my life I want to do right is find the girl I love and who loves me back for the person I am. I know my father loved my mother dearly and she must've loved him back equally too. Their love might not be the greatest or rarest like in the movies but it must have been genuinely honest. I know it must be because my father became a torn soul after my mother died. His love for her prevented him from sharing it with me and I appreciate how much he loved her. I know I can never top their love but I want it to be just like that. I want to enjoy falling in love Gwaine, feel the excitement, cherish the sensation with the women I am in love with and I want to tell how much I love her every day. I want to go through that moment, naturally. Not like this… I'm sorry if you disagree but I can never bring myself to love Elena."

"I get it Arthur, but… she's been promised to you since you both were teenagers. She never loved another and do you think it's fair to her?"

"She's still young, Gwaine, and if I can talk to her perhaps she might understand."

"I doubt it, Arthur," Gwaine plays with Arthur's chess collection, set upon the marble table beside the study table.

"Why?"

"She might be young, but from what Merlin tells me, it looks like she's quite obsessed with you. She wants no one but you, Arthur. Hear that, just you alone!" Gwaine replies without looking at Arthur, still playing with the chess set.

"It can be dealt with, Gwaine. Just need the right type of word, that's all," Arthur is still determined to change Elena's mind.

"What about her father and… yours?" Gwaine looks up, holding the knight in his hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"I don't care about them, any of them. This is my life and I deserve to chose the person I'm going to fall in love with or marry. Elena will be hurt for a day or two or perhaps weeks but she will eventually get over it. There are plenty of guys out there for someone as pretty as her," Arthur says with certainty. Gwaine nods and places the knight down and moves the bishop from left towards its right.

"Maybe you should tell her fast, Arthur. Not everyone deals with the truth maturely. And in her case, the hurt can be a devastating blow, especially if kept for too long, get it?" Gwaine advises.

"Yeah, you're right. Did her father tell you when she is visiting him next?"

"No, he didn't, but she did though, when she called in here asking for you. I think she'll be here next week. Maybe you need to talk with her then. Don't wait too long."

"Yeah, need to."

"Good luck with that, you're going to need it."

"Thanks, Gwaine."

"Pleasure's all mine, Arthur," Gwaine says with a smile and moves his king to claim checkmate. Smiling triumphantly, he walks across the room and nears the window, looking out. His hands were firmly tucked inside his pocket, eyes fixed firmly on the scenario out there.

"How long have they been gone?" Arthur asks, massaging his neck.

"I think almost an hour, why?"

"They are not back yet?"

"It's not easy finding a teacher for the blind, Arthur. It requires patience," Gwaine informs without looking down at Arthur.

"Sorry, jus … getting a little agitated. Call it excitement!" Arthur tells Gwaine and laughs himself. Gwaine smiles watching Arthur feeling much better now than he has the past few days.

"Once you start learning, things are going to be much easier for you. You can stop depending on others."

"That's what I like to hear."

Gwaine opens his mouth but the telephone rings in the living room. "Excuse me, Arthur. Will be back shortly. You need anything just shout, all right?" Gwaine informs Arthur, turning around.

"Yeah, thanks"

Gwaine pats Arthur's legs and leaves the room. Arthur leans back against the wall and recollects every single event occurred in the past twenty four hours. He sighs regretfully thinking of the accident, his father's quarrel and the short misunderstanding he had with his friends, especially Merlin. And then his mind flies over to the nurse, Guinevere. He smiles thinking about her, her name cemented permanently in his mind. He remembers everything about her; her voice, the nervous giggles and the determination in her voice. She was a nurse, yet she treated him like a friend more than a patient. She listened to him and questioned him only when necessary. She was supportive of his father yet she wasn't pushy. Arthur didn't know how to describe what he feels right now about her but he likes her company. She makes him warm, warmer than he'd felt for ages. He would like to meet her again but unfortunately she'd resigned. That's what the doctor told him. It made him sad but there's little he can do about it. None of his friends have met her before so there is no way they can help him track her down and he isn't much of a help himself, either.

"Damn!" Arthur curses under his breath. He finally found someone who understands him and now she's gone. Maybe one day their paths will cross again, Arthur thinks. And when it does, he isn't going to lose her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen forks her scrambled egg lazily and pops it into her mouth, chewing it without interest. She is tired; after working late throughout last week, she accompanied Morgana to visit her sister Morgause last night and been home only this morning. Elyan was still asleep when she arrived and only Percival realised her arrival, because she bumped into him when he was preparing to have his early morning jog, a routine he follows without fail. She asked him to keep her arrival a secret from Elyan and he gave her his word, but not before some sound advice. She thanked him for the favour and the advice and managed to get a couple of hours sleep before the sun springs to life. She has to work today; there's the eagerly anticipated launch of the new store and she wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially when she has to oversee the entire preparation for the launch. However, she is feeling like a zombie. The weight of her weariness and fatigue is pinning her down and she could use a nice long sleep. She wished she could skip her work and have that peaceful sleep she badly craves, yet she can't. If only Morgana was around. Morgana had to return back to her sister today and has been excused due to the emergency but what reason Gwen can give to excuse herself? Gaius is already deprived of Morgana's service and would he accept Gwen's absence? She doesn't think so.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elyan pats Gwen's shoulder softly, pecks her cheek and sits down opposite her.

Gwen smiles at him and keeps forking the egg lazily. Percival is busily cooking in the kitchen and the pungent smell of curry was swirling all over the house.

"Hmmm… Something definitely smells good, what is it?"

"You'll find out in a bit," Percival replies from the kitchen.

"I can't wait," Elyan replies and turns back to his sister.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Gwen… are you all right?"

"I'm fine… just a bit tired though."

"Working late again last night?"

"You can say that…"

"I heard you come in… this morning"

"Morning?" Gwen straightens up and looks towards the kitchen, obviously looking for Percival.

"He didn't tell me, trust me… but I know you did." Elyan seems to read Gwen's mind and happens to know she is looking for Percival.

"Elyan…" Gwen struggles with the truth. How is she going to start her clarification, she wonders. It was bad she came in late but she made it worse by hiding it from her brother and now he found out it himself. What is he going to say about this? What will he think of her?

"You can tell me, Gwen… I won't bite!" Elyan jokes, trying to ease the pressure from Gwen and Gwen smiles, forking her eggs. The trick worked. "Besides, I saw you coming in myself," he adds.

"You saw me?" Gwen is surprised. She only bumped into Percival and didn't realise her brother was awake all along. She thought she managed to sneak into her room quietly. Apparently she wasn't quiet enough.

"Yup."

"Why didn't you ask me then?"

"I knew you were tired and I thought you could use some sleep, so I decided it could wait till morning. It wasn't anything important."

"Thanks, Elyan, and sorry," Gwen is ashamed. Elyan reaches forward, clips her chin and lifts her head to meet him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart… as your brother I understand how important your work is to you, but one word of advice, don't overstrain yourself. I hate to see you falling sick, yeah?" he advices and winks at her. Gwen feels her heart singing happily.

"Right, Elyan," she says, sighing in relief.

"So, want to tell me all about it?" Elyan inquires, after a minute or so.

"About? About what?" Gwen is confused. Everything has been clarified, has it not? Did she leave anything out?

"Obviously there's something on your mind or you wouldn't be playing with your eggs for hours… food seems to be secondary at the moment, so obviously something else has occupied your mind and I know it must be serious. Want to tell me all about it, or is it personal?"

"It's about Morgana," Gwen didn't want to lie to her brother further. Besides, Morgana is like family too and Elyan has every right to know what is happening in her life.

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine and last night we visited her sister."

"Morgause?"

"Yeah… it's about Modred. He's been in trouble again and Morgause is upset about him. She asked for Morgana's advice and that's why we paid her a visit but unfortunately it took longer than we thought."

"That kid is giving his parents trouble quite often lately, isn't he? He's a mess if you ask me," Elyan pours himself a cup of coffee.

"He seeks attention Elyan… he doesn't listen to anyone but Morgana."

"Used to be such a sweet kid… what happened to him?" Elyan says thinking back to his fond memories of Modred.

"No idea! Even Morgana is confused by his transformation… and he seems sickly."

"Sickly?"

"Yeah, he looks malnourished; pale and very thin… he hardly looks like the Modred we use to know. But the moment he saw Morgana, he was relieved. We spent hours trying to give him advice and all the while he hardly threw any sort of tantrums like we were told he did. He listened, agreed and even promised to change his ways. Morgana was happy with what she saw but he is seriously unhealthy."

"Haven't they been feeding him?" Elyan asks, sipping his coffee.

"According to Morgause, he lost interest in food a couple of months ago."

"And they left him be?"

"They tried everything, Elyan… every trick and method, yet he's such a stubborn boy. Can't fault them for not trying, yeah. Poor soul, he must be really tortured inside or else he wouldn't have turned so pale and thin. I think he's troubled."

"I think there's more than that," Elyan suggests.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's not just troubled, I think he might be sick… like seriously ill, perhaps?"

"Ill?" Gwen repeats, dropping the fork and crossing her arms across her chest. Modred did look pale and sickly but is he really ill?

"Perhaps. No one turns pale and thin just by being in trouble alone, Gwen. I think that boy must be sick, hopefully with nothing terminal, but I'm sure there must be something."

"I'll talk to Morgana today and find out if Modred is sick like you said, Elyan. It does make sense though… but I really hope you're wrong."

"So do I. I like that boy, Gwen. Sorry to hear such troubling news about him."

"Yeah, so am I, Elyan… Morgana has gone back there today. She returned with me to pack her clothing and will be there for almost a week. At least her presence will give her sister and her brother-in-law some peace. And hopefully revive Modred back to the old self again."

"Oh, that means… you have to be on your own?"

"Yup… and it's the launching of the new store today. How am I going to cope without her, I don't know?"

"That's today?" Percival asks as he joins them with a clay pot in his hand, brewing with a delicious broth. He sets the clay pot carefully in the middle of the table and removes his mitt.

"Yeah, it starts at eleven. Gaius is inviting a good friend of his to launch his new store. A party follows up after the launch and after that it's all about shopping. You should drop by, both of you, as there's special discounts storewide since it's the opening. Everything is sold at special rates just for today and there are mystery gifts to be won for mystery shoppers. There are vouchers, coupons… so much going on I can barely remember. You really shouldn't miss it."

"Sounds pretty interesting… maybe I'll come over," Percival says, sitting down. "What about you, Elyan?"

"I have some work to attend to, but perhaps later in the evening?"

"You'll be sorry if you miss it… just make sure you come by today as there'll be no more of these privileges tomorrow."

"Sure," Elyan promises.

"You are going to be extra busy I guess?" Percival asks.

"Yeah… now that Morgana is on holiday I have to work on my own."

"What about that guy, what was his name? Lan… Lank…" Elyan scratches his chin, trying to remember the name Gwen mentioned some weeks ago.

"Lancelot?"

"Yeah!" Elyan snaps his finger.

"He's around, yes, but he's not an assistant of mine Elyan. He's mostly the superior type; overlooks the work and so on… can't be asking him to assist me."

"Why not, he should know you're short of helpers, wouldn't hurt to help, right?"

"He should know that himself, Elyan, it's not my duty to remind him. Besides, he's Gaius's nephew and I bet he will be in the VIP's presence so… he'll be less interested in anything else. After all, he's been quite helpful in setting up the system prior to the launch so I can't be asking for anything more."

"If only I could help," Elyan says, looking sadly at Gwen and Percival. The latter pats his friend's hand reassuringly.

"You've done so much for me, Elyan, by enquiring about my work each day… that's more than what I can ask for. Thank you, and I just want you to drop by and enjoy yourself today."

"I promise we will."

"Can't wait to see you both there," Gwen replies with a smile.

Elyan smiles and looks at Percival. _'Ask her… what are you waiting for?'_ Percival seems to be thinking, and Elyan understood the look and turns back to his sister.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah…" Gwen was finishing her eggs so she answered him without looking.

"Actually there's something I need to talk to you about," Elyan starts off.

"What is it?" Gwen mouths a forkful of egg and chews vigorously. She casts him a quick look and arches her brow questioningly.

"It's about your future."

"What about it?" her follow up is casual but didn't surprise Elyan anyway.

"I think with Dad gone, it falls to me to ensure you're properly and safely… you know… settled down."

"Elyan, I understand what you're trying to do, and it's sweet of you, but I'm not ready to settle down yet. I have a career to take care of and there's still plenty to be done in my life, so… matrimony will have to wait." She finishes her egg and wipes her mouth with the napkin.

"But age is catching up, sweetheart."

"I know, but…"

"You have met someone?" Percival chips in, his eyes excited.

"No, of course not, and if I do, both of you would be first to know that. But sorry to disappoint you, Percy, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment."

"Then…" Elyan starts but Gwen cut him off first.

"I just don't have the appetite to marry at the moment. I want to excel in my career first and then meet someone and fall in love… you know, let it happen spontaneously, not planned."

"Ahhh… love. I like that," Percival nudges Elyan with his elbow and winks at Gwen.

"Fine with me, Gwen, just don't wait too long 'cause no one likes to marry an old lady!" Elyan warns playfully.

"I know, I wont, I promise you. But Elyan… what about you? Perhaps you can settle down first."

"Actually…" Elyan begun but Percival beats him to it.

"He's got a girlfriend, Gwen, and he wants to propose to her in the coming months, but he's afraid with you still not settled, it's unfair for him to go ahead," Percival blurts out. Gwen gapes in astonishment while Elyan can't believe Percival just slipped his well kept secret.

"Thank you so much, Percival… you just made me feel so much better!" Elyan hisses.

"Is that a compliment, or do I sense a hidden wrath underneath?"

"You are an arse!" Elyan slaps Percival's shoulder in anger. "I can't believe you told her!"

"She is bound to know sooner or later," Percival tries to parry the slaps which keeps coming from Elyan.

"Yes, but it didn't need to be told this… quickly!"

"Elyan! Elyan, come on… Is it true?" Gwen reaches forward and grabs Elyan's hand and restrains him. "Is it?"

Elyan sighs, glares at Percival and turns back at his sister. "If it comes from Percy's mouth, then it must be," Elyan replies. Percival smirks from beside him.

"Who is she?" Gwen releases Elyan and sits back, her excitement showing.

"A friend whom we worked together with… she's a lovely person, Gwen, and you'll love her."

"I think I do already. Anyone who can change my brother's mind about marriage has a special place in my heart… why didn't you bring her here?"

"She wanted to, but with me and Percival gone, she has to take over the duties so unfortunately she couldn't follow us. Maybe next month… we'll see,"

"And when's the proposal? Don't make her wait too long, Elyan!"

"I won't… but I was hoping to get you settled first…"

"I can wait, Elyan, but she won't… oh please propose to her soon, will you? And bring her here so that we can meet her." Gwen pleads joyfully. She can't believe Elyan finally found a girl to settle down with. Her father had been trying to get him to settle down for almost a year and now that Elyan finally has, he's not here to share the happiness.

"I will… I promise."

"This is great news, Elyan, and thank you, Percival! Forget Elyan, I really appreciate you breaking his secret… Ohh, crap. Look at the time… need to run. See you both later," Gwen circles the table and pecks both Elyan and Percival on the cheek and leaves for work.

"Lovely kid," Percival says, looking at her rushing off. Elyan smiles proudly and agrees with Percival. "Yes, never been more proud, Percival," he says.

Lancelot presses the enter button on the keypad of his laptop and gets to his feet. Holding his wrist, wincing in pain, he walks over to the window and peeks down from where he stands. Gaius is busily chatting with a tall man, dressed elegantly and seems to be around in the age group of late forties. Lancelot didn't know who he was but who ever he is, he must be a very important guest of Gaius or his uncle wouldn't be showering him with special care. The launch is a success and his uncle is a happy man. He is beaming proudly at the achievement and his smile never ceases as he greets and entertains everyone personally.

Lancelot sighs happily to himself and walks back to his chair, still clutching his wrist. After spending all night resting on the keyboard his wrist has swollen like a balloon; red and puffed up. And it hurts each time he tries to touch it but he hasn't shown it to anyone else, he didn't have the time to. There are other important issues at hand that needs to be looked into and his injured wrist can wait. He was working on a last minute program to get all POS counters to track any malicious threats that come in the form of viruses. This isn't part of the program coded in their server but Lancelot took the liberty to create the program for his uncle and got it loaded into the server just an hour shy from the opening. He did the test run almost three times so he expects no error today and hopefully it will help in barring viruses that threaten the core program of the server.

He deciphered the program into multiple coding and taught Gwen the various methods to load them into different terminals and pos counters. She caught up with his teachings fast and managed to do it all by herself, without his aid. Lancelot leans back and his thoughts dart back to Gwen. Coming from a family of three, Lancelot always finds it hard to listen to anyone else, let alone obey. He has always worked alone and only known to give orders, not take any. That's why he chose software engineering as his profession. Here he can be in control of everything; man and machine alike and he will be the one giving out orders, not the other way around. He has worked in multinational companies and smaller scaled offices and in all of that, he was the man in charge; in control of his work. No one said or asked anything, just listened. That's the way his life has been all this while until he came here. He thought he could apply the similar strategy but he was wrong; especially in Gwen's case. She was feisty, brave and bold in her words. She was realistic and confident of herself.

Lancelot realized he never came across anyone like her before in his entire life and she taught him to add a new word to his vocabulary: humble. The word humble bore no significance in Lancelot's life before but after the first day confrontation he had with Gwen, the word humble bears new meaning in his life. And it's forever etched in his memory. Lancelot still feels ashamed how rudely he behaved in hers and Gaius's presence. Imagine what his uncle must have thought. He hardly gave any thoughts to Gaius and went on behaving as if the store was his. He forgot his manners, he forgot his boundaries and he forgot to respect. And he still feels ashamed by the behaviour. But thanks to Gwen, he remembers his position and got to tread the path carefully, as not to annoy anyone further. She reminded him of his place and cautiously warned, saying should he choose carry on with his arrogance, he will face complete isolation.

In the beginning it didn't sound much of a threat but as days passed, Lancelot began to feel the isolation. Realising Gwen meant her words, Lancelot opted to change his ways. He needs the team to complete the tasks and isolation isn't good for the work. It was slightly harder than he thought, but Gaius, Gilli, Bedievere and the rest of the lads helped him to accomplish his change. They were helpful and thankfully he didn't bear any bad memories with them. Despite the change, Gwen still isn't convinced and Lancelot felt her skeptism while they worked together. Though she said nothing, Lancelot knows she doesn't believe someone like Lancelot could change overnight. Well, he doesn't blame her. After all, he had been a prick to her on the first day and anyone in her shoes would feel the same. And he caused it!

The laptop buzzed again. Lancelot ignores the buzz and swings the chair from left to right and vice versa. Again his thoughts dart back towards Gwen. Why is he so distracted by her? Why now? Why him? Lancelot doesn't know the answer to all those questions, but lately he's been drawn to Gwen quite frequently. Lancelot has never been a ladies man; neither did he have any time for relationships or commitment. That explains why he is still single and unmarried. But he is also one who doesn't believe in relationships or the word he hates so much in his life; love.

Lancelot has known only one love in his life, his career, and so far he's made good of it. Apart from that, every other type of love has taken either a back seat or been completely absent from his life. So when he first met Gwen, he didn't feel anything for her, neither did he have the time to do so. His mind had been solely focused on his job and he wanted to complete the task as soon as possible and leave. But what should have been a week's stay extended beyond that due to unforeseen circumstances. Lancelot was irked. He had plans for the remainder of those weeks, but since his stay here was extended, he had no choice but to grant his uncle's wishes. But it also proved to be the turning point in his life. He worked closely with Gwen and began noticing her for the first time. He noticed her intelligence, her feistiness, and her positive attitude towards everything. He also noticed her beauty. She isn't a model-type beauty who makes heads turn immediately, and neither is she the type who strikes you at first sight. Her beauty lies inside her; balancing between intelligence and loveliness. She doesn't need to flaunt her beauty to gain attention; it's there to be discovered, one only has to understand her to eventually see that beauty for themself. And he saw it, all the time they worked closely, he noticed that beauty. And it disturbed him. He never felt like this before and he didn't like it. It was making him lose his concentration on his job, yet he also likes to work closely with her more now than he did before. It was puzzling him. Should he even feel like this?

Scratching his chin, he felt his stubble. He hasn't had the time to shave for a week because of work and last night, the injury on his wrist delayed the shaving further. There was a buzz from his laptop. Lancelot purses his lips, nears his laptop and views the coding that's been uploading for hours. He inspects the coding, satisfied, pushes the chair back a little and rests against it. Pain creeps up as his wrist accidentally knocked against his thigh. He bites his lips in pain, controls himself to allow the pain to ease and holds it back against his body, shielding it against any more knocks. The pain eases down and Lancelot sighs in relief. Resting against the chair, he thinks of Gwen again. He remembers talking with his uncle regarding work and he questioned about his feelings but he didn't mention whom. It was a general topic and Gaius was least helpful in that matter. His opinion was that it may be infatuation and Lancelot will need to interact more with humans than machines to discover the true nature of this feeling.

As he leans back against the chair, he wonders what Gwen thinks of him. Obviously she must be still reeling after what happened between them both, but after a month working together, she can't be holding a grudge against him further, right? According to Gaius, Gwen isn't the type to hold grudges, so Lancelot is hoping to make his move today. Nothing drastic, just an approach, some friendly chat and perhaps some drinks or supper late in the night if she wants. He wants to know her better. He wants to become her friend and allow her to have good memories of him. He wants to strike a better understanding between them both on and off the field. Will she agree to that? Someone knocks the door, startling Lancelot and he jumps in his seat. Blowing at his silliness, he straightens up and instructs to come in. The door pushes widely and Gwen pokes her head in. Lancelot's heart flutters at her sight and he doesn't hide his excitement. He showed it through his smile.

"Hello," Lancelot greets. Gwen smiles and nods back.

"Are you busy?" she asks him.

Lancelot looks back at the coding and then back at Gwen. "Well, I can spare a minute or so. Why?"

"Gaius asked you to meet him, right now because there's someone he would like to introduce you to," Gwen informs, still only poking her head in.

"Me… now?" Lancelot asks, looking surprised.

"That's what he said"

"He's the celebrity for the day, why would he want to rope me in?"

"You're his nephew and that makes you half the celebrity as well, come on," Gwen steps in and grabs Lancelot's wrist and attempts to pull him up. But Lancelot's sharp cry stops her in shock. She drops his wrist and looks at him with her wide eyes, in shock.

"Arghhhh!" Lancelot mutters painfully to himself, holding his wrist tightly. Gwen is scared. What did she do?

"Oh my God… did I do something?" she asks as Lancelot hangs his head down, still clutching his wrist and soft cries escaping his mouth. Gwen nears him, crouches by his chair and softly lifts his chin, meeting the honey brown eyes which at the moment seems to be darkening in pain. "Lancelot?" she calls softly.

Lancelot looks back, presses his lips together and forces a soft smile to assure he is allright but Gwen knows he isn't. He was still in pain and that much is obvious. But where is his pain coming from? Gwen searched and notices he is clutching his wrist. She looks back at him, her eyes softening in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Lancelot, what ever it is I did… I am so sorry," she says, clasping her hands together and pressing it against her lips.

"It's… all… right" Lancelot is still in pain and he shakes his head vigorously. He removes his clutch and the wrist now has swelled badly. Gwen gasps and cups her cheek.

"Oh dear… did I cause that? Oh, I'm sorry, Lancelot!" her voice trembles. Lancelot reaches up and clutches her hand, holding it assuringly. He shakes his head.

"No… you didn't… do this. Don't worry" he assures and releases her hand, going back to clutch his wrist.

"Here, allow me…" Gwen pillows his wrist in her own palm and softly lays it back against his thigh. She looks around for a cloth or something but didn't find anything. "I'll get some warm water…" she gets up but Lancelot catches her first, grabbing her hand. She turns around.

"It's all right," he says and releases her hand.

"Are you sure… look at your wrist, Lancelot! It's all swelled up… what happened?"

"I was using the keyboard way too long I believe and my wrist didn't get proper rest. And last night I hurt it by knocking it against the table, which explains the swelling," Lancelot replies as the pain begins to ease.

"It's bad, Lancelot… maybe we need to get you to the doctor."

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Or a warm water massage, perhaps?"

"Later perhaps, but not now… I still have work to do"

"That work can wait, genius… now let me go get you some ointment so that you could at least move that wrist. It seems to be in pretty bad shape!"

"Gwen!"

"No more words from you, Lancelot. Wait till I return," Gwen says and leaves him alone. Lancelot calls for her again but she was already out of the door.

Gwen returns back with a jar of ointment in her hand and a towel. She sets the towel aside and unscrews the lid of the ointment.

"What's that?"

"It's an ointment, for your swelling. Gaius gave it to me," she pulls a chair and sits down beside him.

"Gwen?"

"Shhh…" Gwen silences him and starts rubbing the ointment onto his wrist, softly massaging the swollen limb. Lancelot winces but keeps his pain in check while the ointment sinks into his wrist. Gwen doesn't know how bad it is, and doesn't want to worsen it further so she stops short of massaging it gently around the swelling.

"Here you go." Gwen says with a smile. "This should do the trick until you visit the doctor later," she closes the lid and wipes her hand with the towel she brought along. Lancelot twists his wrist slowly and a sharp pain pierces his hand, stopping him.

"No, carry on, you have to move it or else it'll cause sharper pain, don't stop!" Gwen encourages him. He presses his lips, and twirls his wrists again. This time the pain was lesser than before and as he increases his twists, the pain eventually eased. Lancelot laughs to himself and looks at Gwen in astonishment.

"You are a genius, Gwen!" he laughs at himself and twists his wrist again. "How did you do it?"

"Is it painful anymore?"

"Less so, much less now… thank you, this is… remarkable. Yesterday I could hardly lift the mouse and now, I think I can lift a book!" he replies and pokes his swell.

"Be careful, though, you don't want to hurt it any more. This is a good ointment and Gaius swears by it."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Lancelot says and turns back to his laptop.

"Now, let us go and meet Gaius," she says, hands on her hips.

"This is a wonderful achievement Gaius, I am proud of you," Uther Pendragon says, looking around.

"I owe it to my staff, Uther. They worked their socks off to see this day eventually happen and I couldn't have asked for better employees than them," Gaius replies proudly. "Everything you see around you is a contribution from each of them and I don't think I'll swap my workers with any one," he responds with a short laugh.

"But sometimes you need to be ruthless to get achieve your goals Gaius, love alone doesn't cut it," Uther warns. Gaius smiles and tilts his head.

"For you perhaps, Uther, but I don't have any problems here. Look around, every boy and girl, man and woman in this room are like a family to me. We share a special bond and understanding that requires an open mind. I have never treated them less than equal and they know that too. That's how I build my trust."

"But you can never judge a book by its cover, Gaius; not all women and men are innocent. You need to be cautious, I'd hate to see you falling apart."

"I won't, Uther, not with my family here. I trust them with all my heart as they do me."

"That's how it all starts off. They build your trust, pretend to care about you and later when the time is right they strike… behind your back. I've seen some in my life and been cautious since then. There's always a backstabber in the midst if you're not careful and thankfully I found mine and dealt with him as it should be. Punishment was severe, I must agree, but it served the purpose. It sent out proper warning to the rest and now I get work done efficiently. That's how I expand my empire Gaius, not through love!"

"Uther, Uther," Gaius laughs and shakes his head. "That's how you get your work done and I don't blame you. You have your reasons and I have mine. I still stick to my ways, Uther… you can argue to your heart's content, but I still believe in my way. Love builds trust and I have mine all around me, in this room. Too bad you can't see it in your team."

"I'd rather not, Gaius. They call me names in my empire and I don't care. My ways may hurt but they reap the benefits and that's all I care about. The end result is all I need, not love and care or what ever it is you call it."

"What ever Uther… anyway, I am thankful you made it. Was beginning to fear you might turn me down."

"You are a good friend to me, Gaius and I'd hate to let you down," Uther smiles and pats Gaius's shoulder.

Someone touches Gaius's shoulder. Gaius turns and smiles broadly at Lancelot.

"Uther, this is my nephew and he is part of the reason why the launch is such a success," Gaius introduces Lancelot to Uther.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Lancelot shakes Uther's hand.

"Your uncle hasn't stopped talking about you, son. He is proud of you."

"As I am of him," Lancelot smiles.

"You've done well, I must say. The system's impressive."

"Oh I don't deserve the credit alone sir… there's someone else in the frame, too, and she's been a vital part of the entire success," Lancelot informs and looks around.

"Ahh yes… another trusted member of this family," Gaius informs, clasping his hands together.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"There she is… Gwen!" Lancelot calls from where he stood. Gwen is busily in conversation with Alice and Lancelot calls again. This time she turns around. Lancelot waves for her to join him. Gwen excuses from Alice, nears Lancelot and arches her brow in question.

"This is Gwen and she's the main reason why the system is impeccable. If you need to credit anyone than it should be her, not me," Lancelot says, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning towards Uther.

"Ahh… pleased to meet you," Uther says and extends his hand.

But Gwen is petrified. The man in front of her is the very man she saw in the hospital a couple of weeks ago. The man behind Arthur's misery. The father who hated his own son, the man who refuses to acknowledge his own heir and the man who ran the life of his only son like a dictator. The tyrant, the bull… the monster! Gwen hates the sight of him. She wants to reach up and tear his face down, pull out his eyes and pluck each tooth from his mouth. She wants to spear his tongue, clip his fingers to his chest and extract his nails one by one. She wants to torment him, she wants to see him suffer… she wants him out of here.

"Gwen?" Lancelot whispers softly, shuddering Gwen from her thoughts. She turns and looks at him and he points towards Uther with his eyes. She turns back towards Uther and smiles apologetically.

"Sorry… pleasure to meet you, too," she accepts his hand and shakes it. Uther smiles back.

"Let me compliment you on such remarkable work you've done around here. At such a tender age, you have given some of your best work for Gaius and the store. Well done!"

"Thanks… if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some more guests," Gwen excuses herself and leaves. Gaius and Uther nods but Lancelot senses some uneasiness in her and follow her with his eyes.

Gwen walks as fast as she can and approaches the refreshment counter. She orders a cocktail, gulps it down at one go and orders another. Another gulp and she feels head spinning. She sits down and holds her head.

'_Of all people in the world, Gaius has to invite him!'_ she thinks to herself, cursing under her breath.

'_Couldn't Gaius pick a better friend?'_ she thinks again.

"Are you all right?" Alice asks, holding Gwen's shoulder. Gwen looks up in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, of course, yes… just tired, that's all."

"Aren't we all… can't wait for the day to end so that I can get back to my kids," Alice says.

"Yup… thanks Alice, you go and have fun. I think I'll head back to my work."

"Don't strain yourself too much, sweetheart," Alice says and leaves.

"Yeah…" Gwen sighs and turns back to the trio she left behind. They were still around, but Lancelot was no longer with them. That's odd, she thinks and searches around the place, looking in every corner and space there were yet he was no where to be found. Sighing deeply, she looks back at Uther one more time; finds him chatting happily with Gaius, makes a disgusted face and climbs down from the stool she's been sitting on. As she turns to her right speedily, she crashes into someone and sends the man skidding to the floor. She staggers a few steps back herself and quickly holds on to the counter top to regain her balance. The guests around her turn in her direction, murmuring at the sudden turn of events while others were astounded with the crash. A man steps forward and helps Gwen, assisting her while she straightens up. Another man rushes towards the man on the floor, kneels by him and checks if he is all right. Gwen turns towards the man by her side, thanks him softly with a smile and looks back at the man she had just crashed into. He was on his knees, head hanging down and arms rubbing against the floor; searching for something. The other man who was helping him too seems to be assisting with the search.

"Oh my…" Gwen adjusts her dress and rushes to the man and kneels down. "I'll help him, thank you," she thanks the man who arrived to help and the man nods back and leaves. As he does, he also ushers the crowd to get back to their own business, allowing Gwen to settle the issue by herself. Gwen touches the man on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she says and the man looks up at her, his expression confused and sad. The moment Gwen sees his face, her heart skipped. She clasps her mouth and falls back, seating down on the floor. _'NO!'_ the word plays in her mind over and over again.

"It's all right… I shouldn't have wandered on my own… sorry," Arthur replies and continues to search the floor with his hands. Gwen was both happy and shocked to see Arthur in front of her. She'd been longing to meet him at least one last time and here he is, right in front of her, yet she is petrified at his sudden appearance. She thinks back of her lie. What will she tell him now? How will she convince him she is not the nurse like he assumed? How will that go down with Arthur? She hated the thought of crushing him with the truth yet it has to be told. But she fears how he might react. Should she tell him? Or should she ignore it for another day or two?

"Have you seen my cane?" Arthur asks as he still searches the cane.

'_Cane?'_ Gwen looks around and tries to search for the cane but she didn't see it anywhere. She turns back to Arthur.

"Hello?" Arthur calls. Gwen shuts her eyes in frustration. She wants to help him but she fears he might recognise her through her voice. But it's been weeks since they've met and it's impossible he might remember her voice. Yet, he is a sharp listener. And with his eyesight gone, his ears are probably more keen. Gwen reopens her eyes, sighs and watches sadly as Arthur continues to search for his cane. As his hand closes the space between hers and him, she crawls back; avoiding his touch.

"Arthur! What happened?" Merlin pushes through the crowd, settles down beside Arthur and helps him up. He didn't notice Gwen's presence. But she noticed him.

"I knocked onto someone, Merlin, and I hope I didn't inflict anything serious on whoever I crashed into," Arthur says, draping his arms on Merlin's shoulder and getting to his feet. "I think I lost my cane" he adds sadly.

'_Cane!'_ Gwen looks around frantically once again. This time after a couple of guests move away, she spots the cane lying underneath the table. She scrambles to her feet, rushes to the table, squats down and pulls the cane out from underneath the table. Holding it tightly in her hand, she walks back towards Arthur and Merlin.

She clears her throat and Merlin looks up, his face surprised just as hers had been a while ago. Gwen hands the cane over to Merlin. He smiles at her, takes the cane and helps Arthur with it. He turns back towards Gwen and opens his mouth but she silences him by placing a finger on her lips, asking him not to say her name. Merlin's smile fades but he agrees.

"Thank you," Arthur says and tightens his hold on the cane. Tapping it on the ground, he asks, "Merlin, who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"The person I knocked into … I think it's a girl, is she around?"

"No, she left…" Merlin lies and Gwen thanks him silently. Merlin didn't like lying to Arthur and he shows it on his grim face.

"Oh, that's a shame… I wanted to apologise."

"Maybe next time… come on," Merlin says and leads his friend away from there. He nods at Gwen on the way out without any smile and she does the same. She doesn't blame him for the sudden change of behaviour though. She crosses her arms and watches them leave.

"Gwen? Here you are. I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Lancelot calls from behind, jolting Gwen. She spins around quickly and covers Lancelot's mouth with her hand but it was a little too late. In front of her, Arthur's steps stopped, urging Merlin to do the same. Both turns around.

'_Damn!'_ she shakes her head. '_Lancelot… why now? Couldn't you have waited?'_ she thinks again.

"Guinevere?" Arthur calls the name, his face brightening with hope. "Is she here Merlin? Are you around Guinevere?" Arthur keeps asking, releasing Merlin and tapping his way forward, towards Gwen.

Gwen looks at Merlin in panic, her eyes widening and as Arthur nears her, she steps back, pushing Lancelot behind as well.

"Guinevere?" Arthur still calls and taps closer. She takes another step back.

"Arthur… what are you doing?" Merlin calls and nears his friend. He didn't like Gwen avoiding his friend but he also respect her wish not be known. So if Arthur isn't stopped right now, he will find out about her presence. He grabs Arthur's hand, halting him. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I heard her name, Merlin… it's Guinevere. I know I heard it right… is she around?"

"No!" Merlin says shortly but Arthur wriggles his arms off Merlin's clutch and taps towards Gwen.

"Arthur!" Merlin scolds yet Arthur wasn't listening. Merlin looks back at Gwen and his determined look says it all. Gwen knows she can't escape any more. She pulls her hand down from Lancelot's mouth and turns around. Arthur closes in on her.

"Guinevere?"

"Hello, Arthur," she replies, looking at Merlin and grabbing Arthur's hand as he covers the distance between them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Guinevere?" Arthur is both surprised and happy to hear the voice. He didn't expect to hear it here and so soon. He must be dreaming.

Gwen looks beyond Arthur at Merlin and the latter just squares his shoulder, urging Gwen to carry on. Gwen looks backs at Arthur. "What are you doing here, Arthur?" she asks calmly, her voice in devoid of any emotion.

"This is Merlin's idea… ask him. He said he was taking me shopping," Arthur replies with a laugh. "By the way, it's really you isn't it? I was right after all. Merlin… hahaha! See… I told you we'd find her someday!" Arthur laughs, tapping his cane twice on the floor. "I told you, Merlin!" he repeats.

"Yes Arthur, you did" Merlin answers softly, forging a laugh to accompany his friend.

"Oh, before I forget… Guinevere, this is my friend Merlin."

"Hello Merlin," Gwen nods her head.

"Nice to meet you, too," Merlin played along. Gwen smiles and turns back to Arthur.

"I didn't think you'd remember me, Arthur."

"How could I forget you? I probably might not recognise your voice but there's no way I can forget that name of yours, Guinevere. Call it whatever you want but since you left the hospital, I haven't been able to keep you out of my mind," Arthur laughs again. Gwen smiles and glances at Lancelot nervously. Lancelot seems to be lost and she didn't blame him. How would he to know who Arthur is and why she covered his mouth?

"You didn't tell me goodbye," Arthur tells her, gaining her attention.

"Huh?" Gwen is confused. _'Goodbye?'_

"When you resigned… you didn't tell me goodbye. You didn't even pay me a visit. Why, Guinevere? I thought we were friends. Or did you feel ashamed to be seen with me?"

_'Oh that!'_ she thinks. "Don't be ridiculous, Arthur, of course not!" Gwen waves it off. "I am sorry but everything happened so fast. Was planning to meet you, by the way, but unfortunately…" Gwen takes a quick glance at Merlin and notices he was glaring at her from where he stood. She knows what that look means but how is she going to tell Arthur the truth without hurting him? And she didn't lie to him on a purpose! At that moment, in that situation, she simply had to come up with a lie and that was it. Besides, how did she know she'd bump into him today? She didn't even expect to meet him again after learning he was discharged from the hospital. She closed his chapter in her life and continued on her journey. But here he is, arriving at the intersection, dragging her back to the same path they both had trudged on. His arrival rekindles memories she wishes to forget and forgive. This lie is one of those memories, yet now that it has surfaced once more, how on earth is she going to get out of this mess? And how is she going to do it without hurting anyone? It's driving her bonkers and no one can help her this time.

"Something came up?" Arthur tries to help her. She turns to him, blinking clueless. He is still smiling and her heart flutters at the sight of his smile. _'God, that smile! Why is he tormenting me with that smile of his?'_ she thinks to herself. _'Control Gwen… get a grip girl!'_ she reminds herself and shakes her thoughts off.

"Yeah… Something like that," she laughs nervously and turns towards Lancelot. He was waiting for her to explain all this to him and she knows she owes him one big explanation. But that can wait for the moment. First, introductions. "Lancelot, please meet my friend Arthur," she says, swinging Arthur's hand. Then turning back to Arthur she adds, "Arthur, this is Lancelot." She helps Arthur by lifting his hand to meet Lancelot's extended one.

"Your boyfriend?" Arthur blurts out, catching Merlin, Gwen and Lancelot by surprise. Gwen's mouth drops open while Merlin didn't know what to say. Lancelot smiles to himself and looks at the panic stricken Gwen. She didn't meet his eye but he knows she was trying her best to cover the blushing on her cheeks.

Arthur feels like banging his head with a frying pan. _'Boyfriend?'_ he thinks to himself in silence. _'What on earth is he thinking? Boyfriend?'_ he curses his trashy mouth. He always has to open his mouth, doesn't he? He always has to assume things before learning the truth, didn't he? _'What is Gwen going to think of me?'_ his mind trails on and the more he thinks of it, the guiltier he feels. "I'm sorry," he finally apologises quickly, putting a stop to both his guilt and the thoughts which been draining him since his clumsy blurt.

"It's all right, and no, Arthur… I'm not her boyfriend, to answer your query," Lancelot says with a laugh, trying to send the uneasy situation into a comedic one and steps up to pat Arthur's shoulder. "I'm just her friend, like you," he adds.

'_Thank god!'_ Arthur thinks in delight and wonders why the thought just crossed his mind. It was just a slip of tongue, wasn't it? Why does he feel relieved that Lancelot isn't her boyfriend? Obviously whom she hangs around with isn't any business of his, is it not?

Gwen breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Lancelot sheepishly, her cheeks colouring heavily. Lancelot assures her it's all right with a wink. She is thankful to him.

"To be honest, I work with her," Lancelot adds, turning Gwen's blood cold.

'_What the …'_ She didn't expect the follow up, especially from Lancelot. Arthur still thinks Gwen's a nurse and if Lancelot were to say otherwise, it'll spell trouble. She has to stop Lancelot before things gets worse. Behind her Merlin is waving his hand to gain her attention, obviously thinking the same like she does.

"Oh, you're a doctor, then?" Arthur asks, beating them both first. He is excited at the prospect that Lancelot is just a friend and now a colleague, not as what he thinks him to be.

_'Shit!'_ Gwen didn't believe her day could turn from bad to worse. She looks at Merlin for help and the latter is as clueless as she is. Her head throbs in pain. Looks like she's going to be down with a headache.

"Erm… Arthur?" Merlin tries to interfere but Arthur cuts him again.

"Do you work in the same hospital I was admitted in?"

Lancelot is confused. "Doctor?" he repeats and turns back towards Gwen for clarification. He raises his questioning brow at her, asking her why Arthur is addressing him as a doctor. Gwen is speechless. What to tell him? How to tell him? She is helpless. Lancelot waits.

"You're not a doctor?" Arthur asks again, his voice curious.

"Arthur?" Merlin tries to chip in but Arthur raises his hand, stopping Merlin. "Lancelot? You are not a doctor?"

Gwen didn't know how to explain to Lancelot without Arthur listening. She looks at Lancelot pleadingly, her eyes softening and hands clasped together like a prayer. Lancelot still didn't get it why Arthur is addressing as a doctor but he knows Gwen is asking him a favour, a big favour.

"Lancelot?" Arthur's voice cuts in Lancelot's thoughts and the latter turns back to meet Arthur.

"No Arthur, I'm not a doctor," Lancelot finally says. Gwen closes her eyes and buries her face in her hands. This is going to be a long day.

"I'm a computer engineer and I work with Gwen in her current position, in this new company. That's what I meant."

Gwen looks up, her eyes widening. Did she hear correctly? Merlin crosses himself in gratitude.

"Oh, right… I thought you were a doctor because she was a nurse and…"

"I get it… wish I was, but unfortunately I'm not," Lancelot smiles and exchange glances with Gwen. She thanks him silently.

"But… what is she doing here?" Arthur didn't seem to be backing down.

"Arthur… I think we have to let them both get to their work, and I'm Merlin by the way," Merlin steps near and extends his hand to Lancelot.

"Nice to meet you, Merlin."

"Refreshments anyone?" Gwen asks, in attempt to divert Arthur from asking further questions.

"No Gwen… I think we need to be getting home. It's late anyway," Merlin says, grabbing Arthur's arms, but Arthur stands his ground and halts him. "Arthur!" Merlin calls gently.

"I thought we are in a shopping complex, are we not?" Arthur enquires wryly.

"Of course we are… why?" Merlin says, puzzled.

"And what are you doing here ,Guinevere?" Arthur asks, getting to his point. But unfortunately Gwen didn't get his picture.

"Working, like Lancelot just said."

"I thought you were a nurse… how do that fit in here?"

_'Holy crap!'_ Gwen didn't think of that, neither did Merlin. Merlin bites his lip and sighs deeply while Gwen swallows hard. What ever it is she has to say next will have to be carefully chosen. Arthur isn't an idiot and he really is getting to the root of the problem. Something has to be done… something big, something honest. She looks up at the same time Merlin does too. Their looks lock together and they decided in unison of their next step.

"Guinevere?"

"Arthur, there's something I need to tell you… may I talk to you, alone?"

Arthur's heart dances in delight. This is news, good news for a sore day and he is looking forward to what she has in store for him. "Sure… you lead," he answers immediately.

"Thanks… Lancelot, why don't you take Merlin on a tour around the store?" Gwen informs, taking Arthur's hand in hers.

"Sure, but…"

"It's all right, Lancelot. Arthur and I have to discuss some matters and I'd hope you'd respect our privacy?"

"Of course, Gwen… whatever you wish. Merlin, come along… you have to see the view from the top floor… Camelot never looked any prettier than it does at night. You shouldn't miss it."

"I can't wait…" Merlin says and turns to Gwen. _'Tell him'_ he seems to be channeling and she assures him she'll do exactly that. Feeling slightly better than he did a while ago, Merlin follows Lancelot.

"Come on, Arthur," Gwen clasps Arthur's hand and leads him away from there, heading to the lobby.

Somewhere from the distance, Uther leans against the pillar, hands firmly thrust into his pocket and eyes locked on his target and trailing as Gwen leads Arthur to the lobby. He bites his inner cheek in curiosity. How did this strange relationship blossom? How did they know each other? She is Gaius's worker and Arthur isn't the type who visits shopping malls so, how could they have met? It isn't possible. Not by his calculation, Uther thinks. But they seem to be friendly, very friendly indeed. Like they've known each other for years…

Uther doesn't like what he sees. This isn't what he is expecting from Arthur and whatever he is thinking or planning to do will have to stop. For good! As Gwen and Arthur disappear into a corner, Uther's mind ploughs possible variations how this bond could affect the pride and dignity of the Pendragons. She is a low class worker while Arthur's an heir of an empire. She will never fit into his society, let alone his life. So, before this gets way too far, it will have to stop. And if no one will get their hands dirty, then Uther will do it himself. After all, this is the life of his son and his reputation is at stake. This girl will have to be removed from all possible angles. Uther nods to himself, fishes out his mobile, flips it open and dials the number of his associate. Waiting for the line to be picked, he walks away.

"Guinevere? Where are we?" Arthur asks as he continues to follow Gwen. He feels he's been following Gwen for hours yet they haven't come to a stop.

"Patience, Arthur," Gwen assures him and still leads him, holding his hand tightly. She descends a small flight of stairs and helps Arthur with his steps and walks almost another ten steps forward before turning to her left. The lobby comes into sight and she slows down. "I think we are here," she says softly and leads him to the sofa at the far end of the room. "Careful… sit down here," she says and helps him to sit down. Placing his cane on his lap, she sits down beside him.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"In the lobby."

"Ohh …"

"Arthur?"

"Hmm …"

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

"You said you wanted to discuss something… isn't that why?"

"Yeah… and it's very delicate and sensitive and …"

"You sound serious Guinevere…" Arthur laughs.

"It is… but I need you to stay calm. Please Arthur, will you do that?"

"Stay calm? Of course…" Arthur answers her but he wonders why does Guinevere sounds so serious.

"Promise? You won't get hysterical or anything?" Gwen asks again, for assurance.

"Guinevere," Arthur starts. But Gwen cuts him first.

"Please, Arthur… I need you to promise me… will you do that, for me?"

"Right, I promise… I won't get hysterical. What is it?" Arthur is curious what matter could require such seclusion.

Gwen wonders how to start the topic. She licks her lips and clasps her hands together, fingers twirling playfully. "A while ago, you asked me what am I doing here? In this place, right?"

"Yeah… and?"

"This is where I work."

"I know, Lancelot told me that."

"But this is where I really work… I have all along."

"I don't follow you, Guinevere."

"This is my career Arthur, my profession. I've worked here since I graduated and… I am a programmer, not a nurse, like I told you," Gwen tells him and watches Arthur's expression change from astound to surprise and now bitter.

"What… the!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I lied to you… I had to because in the hospital, when I visited you it was… you were asking for my help and… I had no other choice… I had to, you understand? I'm sorry, Arthur… I really am very sorry." Gwen is struggling for words and she doesn't know how to arrange her words further. Arthur is sitting down beside her looking stunned, and she didn't have the heart to carry on with her words. She knows she has hurt him but the extent of the damage is still unknown, because Arthur's still in shock. She reaches out and touches his hand, surprising him.

"Arthur?" she calls softly. Arthur jolts a little.

"What do you mean, you lied?" his voice is rough, no longer friendly like a while ago.

"I had…"

"You're not a nurse?"

"That's what I've been telling you…"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Gwen is confused by the choice of his questions.

"Why did you lie to me, Guinevere? Why didn't you tell me you're not a nurse in the first place?"

"I was… well, you just asked me to help you and…"

"I couldn't see you for God's sake!" Arthur yells at her and throws the cane away. The cane clangs on the floor, sliding towards the table and stays there. Gwen watches him in horror. She has never seen him yell and to be frank, it does frighten her. She removes her hand from him. His breathing comes in raspy.

"How was I to know you're not a nurse, Guinevere! I can't see… I am blind, remember!" he yells again. "You could have told me. You could have said, look I'm not a nurse and I'll get you one, but no! You carried on with your lie, deceiving me to think you're a nurse because I couldn't see you, right Guinevere?"

'_Great! Now he's gotten it all mingled up.'_ she thinks. "No, Arthur…"

"You pretended your act until the very end, Guinevere, and what a good act it was. Brilliant! I must say. How long did you plan this? How long did you practice this, huh? And you chose well, Guinevere. You knew your target well…"

"What bullshit are you talking about, Arthur? I didn't plan anything, neither did I chose you… this is bullshit!" Gwen says angrily, throwing her hands up in frustration. She knows she shouldn't have lied to him but to accept such rough criticism from him isn't what she had in mind.

"Brilliant …" Arthur claps his hand, mocking her further. "Well done!"

Gwen wants to choke him but she restrains her anger. She is the guilty one, not him, so there's no way she can take her bottled up frustrations out on him, not yet. No matter how badly he criticizes her, she will have to be patient. For now. "Arthur, listen… it was a situational act and I didn't know how to talk to you that day. I came to pay you a visit but you were so distraught. I hardly know you, so…"

"So you lied?"

"I had to!" her cheeks are flushing with anger. He is definitely testing her patience.

"You could have said something else… honesty from you would have put you in a better light than you are now!"

"What!" Gwen thinks she heard it wrong but she heard it well. _'Such creep!'_ she curses within herself.

"I could have had a better opinion of you if you'd been honest with me, Guinevere. Not so sure now!"

"You better watch your words, Arthur!" Gwen couldn't give a damn about his feelings any more and she isn't going to tolerate his rough manners with her. He might be hurt by what happened but that doesn't give him any right to speak to her harshly. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Oh, now you want me to watch my words… why? Can't find any more lies?"

"Arthur!"

"Enough, Guinevere. When I first heard you, I sensed warmth in your voice. You made me warmer than I've felt all my life and I liked that. I loved your voice, your sense of humour and your friendliness. I felt your honesty from your words, Guinevere. That's why you made such an impact on me… I couldn't forget you, I couldn't get you off my mind… I was, I was looking forward in meeting you again, striking up a friendship between us… I wanted more, but…" he halts and drops his head, sighing deeply.

Gwen listens without saying much. She is still angry and bitter by the rough treatment she is receiving from this man, but she will hear whatever he wishes to say first. Let him spit everything he wants to, then she'll do hers.

"But I didn't know you'd take your chance on me. And I made it easier for you, didn't I? Being blind, has all the advantages… for others!" he continues, raising his head to meet hers. Gwen shakes her head in disbelief.

"Would you stop this bollocks Arthur?"

"I thought you to be different, Guinevere. Different!" he says, reeling in anger. He smashes his fist onto the couch, pumping all his frustration into it. "I'm tired, Guinevere, tired of being lied to… and when you arrived, I thought finally I've met someone who'd be truthful, yet… you're no different than the others."

"Look Arthur, don't put me in the same mould as the others…"

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth here, a while ago?"

"I just did!"

"Yes, but after a while… you've been silent for some time Guinevere, never forget that! And I had to ask a number of times to get that truth from you. If Lancelot didn't blurt out perhaps you'd continue with the lie, wouldn't you? I didn't think of this before, Guinevere, but now… perhaps those times when you were silent, maybe you were cooking up another lie to cover this up? Is that why it took you long to decide should you want to be honest with me?"

"Arthur, enough!" Gwen shouts and gets to her feet. This is too much, way too much for her to bear and she can't carry on listening to him anymore. Each word seems to hurt her deeply, piercing her heart. Arthur is angry, she can understand that, but he is getting way too nasty with her. He has no right to speak to her like this and those words, how come she's the only one in the wrong here? He is guilty as much as she is too, so why isn't he blaming himself? Gwen takes a deep breath and spins around. Arthur waits for her silently. Seems like her outburst has silenced him temporarily.

"Why am I the only one in the wrong here, Arthur?"

"Because…"

"Let me speak, yeah. Just let me speak for a change. You've said everything you wanted to and I listened, so let me speak and you listen, mate!" she says, stressing every word, pumping her fist in the air angrily. Arthur keeps silent.

"What is wrong with you, Arthur? This is a small matter, peanuts if you are to ask me. I didn't lie to you on a purpose. I don't even know you, for God's sake, but I paid you a visit out of courtesy. You know why? Because you ran across my car, trying to kill yourself!" she informs and watches as Arthur's expression changes. "You were knocked down and I brought you to the hospital, I did! And I was worried for you because you were already injured and fearing I might have inflicted further injuries, I decided to check on you. But as I arrived I had to overhear your quarrel with your father. You were distraught after the quarrel and I didn't want to pile more misery on you so I made my mind up to leave. But unfortunately you heard me and out of blue I lied about who I was. Don't ask me why, it just happened. But that is it. There's no malice in my lie, like you assume. I never thought I'd see you again Arthur, because soon after I walked out of the hospital I was sure I was out of your life. But never did I think I'd see you again, here of all places. And trust me, I was petrified. I didn't know what to do… but I swear I didn't concoct the lie to deceive you. I don't do that. I would never do that to anyone."

She takes a deep breath and collects herself. Arthur is still listening. "What did you say? I'm no different than the others… how well do you know me to assume that's the person I am, Arthur? Have you seen me before? Do you know anything about me? Have you at least met me before? No! You know nuts about me yet by listening to one lie, one bloody lie, you think you know me? That's pure shit, Arthur! Pure shit! I lied, yes, but so does everyone! Who doesn't? Tell me, Arthur, who doesn't? You do, don't you? Tell me you've never lied, Arthur and I'll swear never to lie again. Tell me! Tell me for, God's sake!" Gwen steps near and crouches beside him, looking at him. Arthur still keeps silent.

"You lie to yourself everyday, don't you? You believe in miracles, you believe in the impossible and you keep lying to yourself that one day, everything will come good. That your father will turn over a new leaf and allow you to be the man you want, let you live the life you choose. These are lies you tell yourself to believe in… why? Because you know, deep down in your heart… they will never happen! The truth is, nothing you want really occurred the way you imagined it would and you know that. But the truth hurts, doesn't it Arthur? It hurts so bad that you eventually turn to the lies you repeat in your life everyday. It's always easier believing in lies than the truth. And best part, these lies of yours… you can change them at will, but the truth will remain as it is." Gwen explains. Arthur listens on.

"So you lied, so what! It's not wrong, Arthur. There's no malice in your lies, because you believe one day these lies will become a reality, and who knows… you may get lucky," Gwen explains. "So, if you can use those lies of yours for good, why shouldn't I? Arthur, I am sorry for the lie I made you believe, but trust me, I'm not one of those vultures that swirls around your feet, waiting to seize on the opportunity or pounce when you're weak. I am not one of those, and I meant well. Regardless if you believe me or not, this is who I am. I am not afraid to lie for the good of others but I will not lie for my own selfishness. Again, I am sorry, but don't think I was trying to play you around," Gwen says and gets to her feet again. She walks a couple of feet from Arthur and sighs sadly. Her heart aches. Not because of the turn of events but because of what she's been accused of. She, a liar? How could he? She closes her eyes to shut the pain in her heart and it works for a while. When she reopens them, the pain reemerges.

"You're always insecure about your life, Arthur, which is why you find it hard to accept lies, be they good or bad," she says softly, still turning against him.

"What?"

Gwen sighs deeply. It's going to take more meaningful words to make Arthur understand about himself. It's going to be a long day indeed.

"You're a self-doubting, insecure and an apprehensive man, Arthur. Which explains why you always have trouble understanding those around you. You can't accept lies because you don't understand them. You never listen, Arthur, you don't open yourself up to others and yet you expect people to understand you? It doesn't work that way, my friend. You have to clap both hands to produce sound; one will not do the trick. The same goes for our life, you have to listen and open up for anyone to understand you, it will not work otherwise."

"So now you assume to know me?" Arthur scoffs. Gwen turns around.

"See!" Gwen points at him. "You don't want me to know you because of your insecurity! Your anxiety bitters you whenever others try to understand you. Why are you always losing your fights against your father? Ever thought of that? Because he makes you believe you're a loser. You are not a loser, Arthur. You have to believe in yourself before he does in you but if you choose to trap yourself within the wall of insecurity, then no one will be able to help you. You have to climb off that wall, Arthur. You have to open up yourself to those around you… you have to let go of that anxiety."

"I am not insecure about my life! I am clearly in control of it, and I decide what's good or bad for my life. I am my own man!"

"Really! Then why do you drown yourself with booze each time you quarrel with your father? Why do you always lose the fights with him? Why do you always do the opposite of what he instructs? Is this how you control your life? Let me ask you something, genius: if you're clearly in control of your life, then why for God's sake did you try to kill yourself, twice! Why did you run into that man and crash your car against the wall, causing you to lose your sight and be the man you are now… helpless? Why?" Gwen asks, her breathing coming in rasp and quick.

Arthur sits down in shock. How did she know so much about him? And how did she know about the accident? No one knows about his drinking problem apart from his father and Merlin. So, how did she? "How did you know about the accident?"

'_Great!'_ Gwen winces in stupidity. _'Me and my big mouth'_ she thinks again. How is she going to explain to Arthur without putting Merlin into trouble.

"How did you know about the accident, Guinevere?" Arthur hisses.

'_Great … great!'_ Gwen thinks quickly. But whatever plans she's cooking in her brain needs her to lie and she didn't want to lie further to cover another. So how is she going to save Merlin and herself?

"Guinevere!"

There's no another way to this. "Merlin told me…" she didn't want to lie again. "He told me about the accident" she adds.

"He what!"

"He…"

"You both knew each other already? You… he… and you both hid it from me, pretending to meet for the first time today? How… why, why did you lie to me Guinevere? And Merlin… how could he?" Arthur was bitterly hurt. He didn't think for one second his own friend would lie behind his back.

"Don't blame him Arthur, he meant well… and he didn't want to lie to you at all, I asked him to. He was honouring the promise he made to me. This isn't his fault and if you need to blame someone then blame me."

Arthur didn't answer her; instead he sat quietly with his face taut and hurt. He couldn't accept the fact his own friend, Merlin would lie about something important like this. _'More lies … what else does she have up her sleeves?'_ Arthur thinks sadly.

"Look Arthur, we lied because we had to, but that's not the problem now. It's you whom we are worried about."

"HA! Worried… worried my arse, Guinevere! How can you pretend to care after all these lies you've just cooked up?"

"Lies, lies, lies!" Gwen is getting extremely pissed at Arthur now. "Listen here now! People lie, every day and every time. There are good lies and the bad ones but both are told for one reason or another. It's not good at lying but sometimes, lies are told to save the moment because truth hurts! Understand, Arthur. Truth hurts, often bitterly, and only a lie can save that moment. That's why people choose to live with a lie than to suffer with the truth." Gwen snaps. Her voice is rough but she didn't care. Sometime harsh treatment is needed for someone like Arthur. "No one chooses to lie for fun, Arthur, it happens by accident. But to understand why anyone lies, we need to put ourselves in their position and feel it, from their perspective. Only then we see the rationality behind the lies. Only then, we'd know. The same goes for us. We didn't choose to lie to you, it happened in such way where the truth is not quite suited at the moment. But we didn't want to keep lying to you, Arthur, one day you'd know and we'd tell you. It just wasn't the time yet," she adds.

Arthur keeps staring ahead. Gwen sighs in frustration. "Listen… it's going to be hard for you to accept anything from me, because in your mind you've set me as the culprit and it's not going to change, I know. I don't blame you, either. But once you've calmed down, please reconsider everything I've told you. Your lies… they're not bad, but they aren't the truth either. The truth will stay hidden as long as you decide not to open yourself up to anyone. You need to talk, Arthur. You have to start talking, not just to your father but to your friends as well. You need help, and they can help you. Don't become the person your father believes you will turn into because that's… a lie! You are not that person, I know. You're much more than that, but… you really have to start talking to prove your point to your father. And… I am sorry for all the hurt I caused, but I will not apologise for the reason I lied. We meant well and we stand by the decision." Gwen finishes and stands up straight, arms hanging loosely by her side.

Arthur bites his inner cheek and sits silently. Gwen notices his silence but she didn't want to tell him anything further. She has said everything she's planned and now it's up to him.

Arthur shifted. Gwen sensed he is about to get to his feet. She nears him and catches his arm. "Let me help you" she says. But Arthur pulls his hand away from her roughly, his face grim.

"Get Merlin for me!"

"I'll take you there…"

"GET MERLIN FOR ME! And don't make me say that twice!" Arthur grits his teeth in anger. Gwen steps back, shaking her head. _'He can be such an annoying arse sometime!'_ Gwen thinks and sighs. She turns around and searches for the cane Arthur threw away a while ago. Finding it near the table, she walks over and picks it up. Gripping it hard in her hand, she nears him, reaches down and takes his hand in hers. He tries to flinch but she holds it tight and peels it open, laying his cane on his palm.

"Hold on to this till I return… and please, don't go anywhere!" she says and without waiting for his answer, she leaves the lobby.

"What do you do, Merlin? What's your profession?" Lancelot asks as he clicks his goblet with Merlin's. They were resting in the server room after touring the store and Merlin in particular is intrigued by Lancelot's friendliness.

"I'm an architect," Merlin replies.

"That's an interesting profession… I love to watch them draft the plans, meticulous and neat."

"Yeah, but it's also very tricky… one wrong step and your entire plan gets flushed down the toilet," Merlin laughs and sips his cocktail. Lancelot nods in agreement.

"You and Arthur… you know each other well?"

"We knew each other since childhood, we grew up together"

"So… you wouldn't mind me asking how he became blind?"

"Oh that…" Merlin takes another sip. "He met with an accident a month ago and lost his sight temporarily. It's curable but he has to fully recover before any operations can be done on him."

"Oh, I'm sorry… sounds pretty bad to me."

"It is… he almost died, but thankfully he lost just his sight. He almost got knocked down by another car weeks ago when he accidentally wandered off to the road but he survived with just a scare. It isn't his fate yet, I believe."

"You can say that again," Lancelot says. He finishes his drink and places the goblet on the table and faces Merlin again. "How did he know Gwen?"

"Gwen… hmm!" Merlin thinks quickly. He didn't know if Gwen has told Lancelot about the accident or not so if he reveals it now, how will I go down with her? "Didn't Gwen tell you?"

"No…"

"I think you should ask her that, Lancelot… better her than me" Merlin finishes with a smile.

"Sure," Lancelot replies. "More drink?"

"No thanks… you have done wonders here, Lancelot. The programs are impeccable I must say."

"I wasn't alone, Merlin. It's teamwork. Gaius has pretty good team here, and I didn't have much to do, to be honest. They made it a lot easier than I expected. And Gwen, what can I say? She's very intelligent and if she carries on like this, her future's going to be very bright indeed."

"Coming from the maestro himself, I believe she does" Merlin laughs.

"Me maestro? Merlin!" Lancelot joins the laugh. The door opens and Gwen pokes her head in, her eyes trailing from Lancelot to Merlin, stopping on the latter.

"Merlin, can I have a word with you?" It was more like an instruction than a request. She leaves the door ajar and Merlin, after a brief exchange with Lancelot, follows her out.

"Oh dear…" Merlin says, scratching his head.

"He is an arse Merlin, I'm sorry. I know he's your friend, your best friend or whatever… but he is an arse!"

"I guess he is sometimes"

"He's such a stubborn arse! Oh God, he doesn't listen, assumes everything before learning the truth and feels he's right all the way. He's… an arrogant…" Gwen punches her palm angrily.

"I understand your anger, Gwen, sometimes he riles me as well," Merlin pats Gwen's shoulder, comforting her.

"I don't know how you put up with him… I felt like slapping him a while ago but he's lucky I'm not in a very angry mood today. And I am in the wrong in certain ways but he will not be very lucky next time, Merlin. Tell him that!"

"I will."

"He wants you there right away," she tells without interest.

"Why?"

"Well, obviously he's angry with me and when I left him, he was sulking, so… he wants you to help him get back here. He will not allow me to help after all the advice I've just given. He's expecting you fast, Merlin."

"You advised him? He's not one who takes in advice well, Gwen …"

"That explains the sulking. But I don't think he's upset because we lied to him. He's upset because I spoke the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yeah… I had to expose a few things you told me about his life, Merlin. I didn't know how else I can make him understand and it didn't gel into him well. It upset him that's for sure. And it has nothing to do with our lies"

"Well… from what I can gather, it seems your meeting didn't turn out as well as you wanted."

"There's always a place for honesty, Merlin… we'll see. I'm sure he will not stay sulking forever, yeah. He'll come around," she says, smiling at Merlin.

"How do you know that? You seem so sure."

"I just know."

"What if he doesn't? I know Arthur well, and he hates advice, especially the kind that riles him up. I don't know what happened back there but what ever it is, it must have been pretty nasty or he wouldn't be summoning me when he can always ask for your help. Besides, he'd been pretty excited meeting you a while ago, and now he doesn't even want your help? You still think he'd come around?"

"He will Merlin, I am sure of that."

"I can never understand you Gwen, you seem pretty optimistic here."

"Because I believe he will, Merlin. He's upset, yes, and there were some nasty exchanges between us but once he's calmed, he will think about it and he will understand. He has a good heart, and it hurts me to see him being bullied around by his father. But he has to stand up to his old man, not hide behind his wall of insecurity. To get that point up to his head I had to be nasty. Felt bad hurting him but it was for his own good. He will be hurt for a day or two but at least we are helping him to overcome the hurt he's been through for years. Leave him be Merlin, and he'd be good. Trust me"

Merlin laughs and admires Gwen. She is right. Arthur has been hiding for far too long and it's about time someone knocks his head and gets some good advices in. He's been doing it these past weeks but Leon and Gwaine restrain him, saying Arthur is injured and should be treated with love. Their pampering restricts Merlin's own strictness with Arthur but finally someone else did the job for him.

"Merlin?"

"Sorry… been thinking."

"About?"

"What Arthur's going to say all the way back home."

"Definitely nothing good about me this time, and you, too," Gwen laughs and Merlin joins her.

"Sorry I was quite rude to you a while ago, Gwen. I didn't like Arthur being lied to and…"

"I didn't like lying to him either, Merlin, but I was stunned to see him here, I didn't expect his presence. You guys surprised the hell out of me!"

"I didn't know you worked here. We came because Gaius is a friend of Uther and he's a good man. Almost like a father figure to us so we wanted to pay him a visit. So you surprised us as much we did you."

"You can say that again."

"Thank you, Gwen."

"What for?"

"For helping Arthur understand about himself… I've been trying to do that for sometime but he doesn't like it. Sometimes it takes a stranger to drill the truth in. I'm sure he'll think of all you said."

"Glad to be of help, Merlin… I did it not as a stranger though. Since I met him in the hospital I consider myself to be his friend and regardless of whether he accepts me or not, he'll always be a friend in my life."

"Gwen, I think you're more than a friend in his life…" Merlin smiles teasingly.

"HUH?"

"He's smitten by you, Gwen, besotted, to be frank."

"Merlin!"

"He never stopped talking about you since he returned home. And did you see the way he reacted after meeting you? He was all excited by your mere presence."

Gwen laughs. "Well, he is sure to change his opinion about me after tonight."

"I doubt he will."

"Merlin?"

"He might be angry by what's been exchanged between you and him, but trust me when I say he will be thinking of you again tomorrow. I've known Arthur since childhood, and if he likes a person, he likes them for life. And you are one such person, Gwen."

"I…"

"No, don't say anything, Gwen, not now. It will not make any sense to you now but one day you will realise it yourself and you'll understand. For now, I'm sure you're tired and could use some rest… let me take him home so you can get back to your work."

"Right, Merlin… thanks," Gwen is thankful for Merlin's concern, though his words still confuses her.

"No, thank you, honey… I really hope it works, whatever it is you said to him. Let's wait till tomorrow and watch his reactions, yeah. I'll let you know the development."

"Sure, thanks."

Merlin nods and leaves. Gwen watches him disappear and sighs, crossing her hands across her chest. '_Arthur? Smitten with me?'_ Gwen laughs at herself, shaking her head, not believing what Merlin just said. '_You have to be joking me, Merlin'_ she thinks to herself. _'There is no way he's going to like me, not after tonight'_ she declares to herself and leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur taps his way into his living room, nearly trips around the table, straightens up and walks to his room without a word. Gwaine walks out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on the towel and smiles at Merlin.

"How was the party, guys?" he asks, but he gets no reply from either Merlin or Arthur. Gwaine looks at Arthur and then at Merlin, his brow arching in puzzled reaction.

"Arthur?" he calls again but Arthur nears his door, pushes it open and steps inside without answering Gwaine's call. Gwaine wants to follow him but Merlin's hand on his shoulder stops him mid step.

"What happened to him?" Gwaine asks, tossing the towel on the chair and thrusting his left hand into his jeans pocket. Merlin looks back at the room cautiously, ensuring Arthur isn't listening and then turns back to Gwaine.

"He's not in a good mood."

"Why?"

"He… had a bad day."

"Met his father there, didn't he? I knew it!" Gwaine throws both his hands up in the air and shakes his head. "I told you both not to go, but you didn't listen to me, and now look what happened?" he adds. "That arse picked another fight with Arthur, didn't he?"

"Hmmm, actually, yes and no!"

"What crap are you saying, Merlin?" Gwaine is confused. He drops his hand and tilts his head slightly. "What do you mean yes and no?"

"Yes, there was a quarrel, but no, it wasn't with his father this time."

"God, who is it then?" Gwaine asks, scratching his palm.

"Gwen," Merlin says shortly. Gwaine stops scratching.

"Who's Gwen?"

"Remember the girl you flirted with at the hospital?" Merlin recalls their first meeting with Gwen.

Gwaine looks puzzled. "Girl… which girl?" he asks trying to think all the girls he knows.

"The girl whom we caught looking at Arthur from outside the ward… Gwaine! The one you flirted with! Don't tell me you forgotten all about it!"

"Girl… girl… girl…" Gwaine snaps his finger and tries to remember the girl Merlin is trying his best to describe. After ten minutes or so, Gwaine looks up, his face flashing with a flirty smile. "Oh, that beauty… yeah, I remember her now… Forgot her name, though," he smiles sheepishly.

"Yes, her."

"How could she have anything to do with Arthur? I mean… how did she end up quarreling with him or…" Gwaine shakes his head. "I don't get it, Merlin!"

"It is quite complicated, Gwaine."

"Have they met in the first place?"

"Yes, they have" Merlin replies.

"Wow, so this wasn't their first meeting?"

"No, their second."

"And Arthur was quarrelling with her on their second meeting? Why?" Gwaine is further confused. This will get nowhere if Merlin doesn't tell the entire story.

"It's a long story." Merlin plays with his lips.

"I've got all night." Gwaine is determined to find out the truth by any means necessary.

"But this is not the right time, Gwaine."

"I don't care, you started the issue so you better finish it or I'll go berserk trying to figure out what happened… please."

"It's quite complicated, I told you that didn't I…" Merlin tosses another look back at Arthur's room then back at Gwaine.

"I am a good listener."

"Gwaine…"

"Let's sit down shall we… come on," Gwaine pulls Merlin by his hand and leads him to the couch. Merlin tosses a quick look over his shoulder towards Arthur's room. Gwaine sits down and Merlin sits beside him.

"I'm waiting…" Gwaine adds as he waits for Merlin to begin.

"All right, to make a long story short, remember when Arthur was knocked down by a car and was admitted?"

"Yeah."

"It was her car, Gwaine. Arthur was hit by her car."

"Shit!"

"Hmmm… and it was she who brought Arthur to the hospital, and later she visited him but something occurred between them both resulting her lying to him."

"About what?"

"Herself. She claimed to be a nurse when she's not."

"Arthur believed her?"

"Gwaine, if you keep interrupting me, there's no way I can finish my explanation, and I have to do it fast, before Arthur finds out we are talking about him!" Merlin whispers fiercely at Gwaine.

"Sorry"

"So, she lied and Arthur bought it. Later today we met her at the opening and we learned it's actually her place of work. She works with Gaius and she's a programmer."

"Wow! Sorry," Gwaine apologises as soon as possible when Merlin glares at him.

"Yes, and when Arthur found out about her lies it didn't go down well with him. Gwen took him aside to explain and something else happened because after thirty minutes or so, Arthur told me to take him back home, immediately, and he didn't utter a word about what happened, not a single word."

"They fought?"

"Looks like it, but according to Gwen, she gave him some advice, and I suspect that it didn't go down well with Arthur. Perhaps that can be one of the contributing factors to his grim attitude."

"Oh dear… he didn't tell you anything, nothing at all?"

"Nope."

"That's odd… I find it surprising you're being left in the cold… usually if he decides to suffer alone, he'll tell you at least but…" Gwaine tells Merlin but the latter just shakes his head.

"Perhaps he thinks I'm a culprit too." Merlin replies sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew Gwen wasn't a nurse and didn't tell him, so… maybe he feels betrayed by me as well," Merlin adds, twirling his fingers.

"You know her? How well do you know her Merlin? I thought you saw her at the hospital, along with us? You've met her, then? What's going on?"

"Gwaine, hold your horses, mate! You're speeding up and at least give me the time to catch up, will ya?"

"Fine," Gwaine takes a deep breath and sighs. "You know her?"

"We met when I paid Arthur a visit in the hospital after he was knocked down the second time. She was there and we went for coffee and a chat."

"Chat! You didn't tell me that! You didn't tell me you met her… no wonder Arthur's barking at you. If this irks me, imagine how he's been feeling. Serves you right, Merlin," Gwaine says in disappointment.

"You are supposed to be on my side, mister!" Merlin pokes Gwaine's chest lightly. "It was a quick chat and she just wanted to know about Arthur. What was I supposed to do, bring her here?"

"That would have been a good idea, blast! You ruined it, Merlin!"

"Gwaine!"

"Anyway, you kept the information from Arthur and now he's pissed with you too? And he didn't say anything?" Gwaine asks, twitching his nose. Merlin shakes his head in dismay.

"That's ridiculous! Just because of this?"

"Arthur's been very sensitive recently, Gwaine. Every little thing becomes something of a matter to him and he's prone to jumping to conclusions fast, assuming things. All this begun after his accident."

"Agree there," Gwaine nods. "Well, if that's the case, then you should talk to him."

"Have I been talking to you in German? He doesn't want to talk to me! How am I to do that when he's pretty gutted with me?"

"He's our friend, Merlin, and you above all wouldn't want to see him hurt, would you? And don't tell me this is going to keep you from not talking to him at all? It's never been your character."

"Maybe, but not now. I think he deserves some time alone. Whatever she said, whatever it is, it needs time to sink in. He has to think it over and he can only do it alone, in his own time. Let's not disturb him tonight, yeah. Perhaps we can discuss this tomorrow morning."

"But Merlin…"

"No, Gwaine… let's give him some time alone. He isn't going to entertain any of us with that mood of his, so let's leave him be."

Gwaine doesn't like the idea, but he admits Merlin is right. Arthur isn't going to be very friendly with his mood so it's best they leave it till morning. He sighs, "All right then… whatever you say, mate."

Arthur sits on the bed, thinking deeply. His drooping body is obviously pulled down by the weight of his weariness; while his fingers coil around his cane tightly. He seems sad and angry. All the way home he hardly said a word to Merlin and his friend didn't pressure him to talk either. Despite his anger with Merlin, Arthur is grateful Merlin understood his feelings. But that doesn't mean he has forgiven Merlin yet. '_How dare he keep the truth from me?'_ Arthur thinks to himself, punching the mattress beside him. _'Do I look like a fool? I thought you were my friend, Merlin… how dare you?'_ he thinks again and blinks, shutting the pain from his heart. Merlin has never kept anything from him, Arthur reminds himself. Even the smallest secrets are shared between them, a practice they've followed since childhood. But tonight, not only did Merlin hide the truth that Guinevere was not a nurse but he also hid the truth he knew her! How could he? How could he betray him like this? Arthur shakes his head in dismay. Everyone seems to be taking advantage of him: his father, his friends and now Guinevere. No one can be trusted anymore, no one! Arthur feels his heart burning. Scorching would be more fitting as his anger erupts at the thought of being played around pops into his mind. _'Just because I'm blind… just because,'_ he clenches his teeth and throws his cane away in anger; the cane lands squarely on his table, toppling his expensive chest collection. He hears the pieces crashing down from the table but he doesn't care. Let them break, he can get another. Not that he couldn't afford it. He rakes through his hair, and falls flatly on his back. He thinks of Lancelot.

"What must he be thinking of me?" Arthur shuts his eyes in shame. "He must be laughing right now, laughing at my foolishness," he adds. Guinevere probably would have told him everything and he'd be rolling on the floor, laughing his heart out. Guinevere! The name tastes bitter in his lips now. It no longer holds any magic for him. He hates that name, he hates it and he doesn't want it in his mind now, and if possible, forever. Arthur searches for his pillow, grabs it and plops it on his face, covering it completely.

"Arthur?" Leon calls from his door.

Arthur removes the pillow from his face. "Go away, Leon."

"Are you all right?"

"Just go away, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."

Leon enters the room, walks up to the bed and stands by the edge. Arms firmly crossed across his chest, Leon watches patiently as Arthur chooses to ignore his presence.

Arthur knows Leon is standing by the bed and decides to ignore him. He isn't in the mood to talk or discuss anything. He is hurt and all he can think now is, well, he can hardly think of anything. His mind is muddled and though his hatred for Merlin and Guinevere seems to be erupting like Mount Vesuvius, he cannot bring himself to shut them off from his thoughts. He is confused. He is angry and bitter and wants to do nothing but be alone.

"Arthur?"

"Don't you get it, Leon? I don't want to be disturbed! Am I speaking gibberish? No. Then please understand the simple English I speak and get the hell out of my room!"

"Not before you tell me what happened," Leon answers softly.

"Argghh! Is it so hard to get this simple instruction into your thick skull Leon? Get out!" Arthur yells again, whacking the mattress as hard he could.

"No!"

"What the…" Arthur throws the pillow and sits up. "Get out, Leon!"

"You are upset about something and please do not keep that matter cooped in your chest, Arthur. It won't do any good for your injuries. You mustn't get upset. Whatever it is, please talk… open yourself to us. I'm just trying to help."

'_Open yourself!'_ the word reminds him of Guinevere. How he despises the word now.

"I heard what happened, but only briefly. So I can't make a good judgement of the issue without hearing it in full, but what I do know is you're upset about it and I just want to help. Since you decided not to confide in Merlin I believe it must've been very hurtful to you. So… please, just tell me what happened," Leon tells him softly.

Arthur opens his mouth to yell but stops after a second. He is tired and upset but he also knows it was wrong to yell at Leon when he hasn't done anything except offer his shoulder for Arthur to cry on. Arthur sighs and drops his head again. This is typical of Leon. He is the quietest of the lot and yet the most stubborn. Nothing can hold him down if he has set his heart upon something. But despite his stubbornness, he is also wise in his counsel, making him a good listener and an advisor. Merlin is another listener in the group but at the moment he is in Arthur's bad list so only Leon can offer a good counsel. Though Arthur keeps shutting everyone from his sight, what he really wants is for someone to listen to his cries, his agony, and misery and tell him what to do. He is lost at the moment and he needs a hand to lead him back. Only he is too arrogant to ask for help.

"Arthur?" Leon touches Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Leon."

"I understand, Arthur… we are your friends and we will help you in any way we can."

"Shouldn't have shouted at you… what did you know, huh? Sorry."

"What happened?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much, Merlin was very secretive… guess he didn't want to upset you."

"HA! Upset me! He's the cause of all this!" Arthur hisses angrily, pushing away Leon's hand.

"No, Arthur… I am sure there's a reason why he lied to you. Merlin has been very loyal to you your whole lives and he wouldn't keep anything away from you if he didn't have a reason."

"It hurts, Leon… knowing your own friend has lied to you!"

"It does Arthur; it does, but try to put yourself in Merlin's shoes for once, perhaps the reason why he lied to you will dawn upon you."

"What do you mean?"

"People lie for a reason, and not every lie meant to be harmful. Sometimes a lie can save or destroy a life. That's the power of a lie and it shouldn't be ignored. But in Merlin's case, he had a reason and felt it was justifiable. Thus he decided to stick with his lies, Arthur."

"Are you suggesting you agree with him?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Arthur… I am just talking from Merlin's point of view. That's all."

Arthur feels a sense of dejavu with Leon's words. Guinevere said exactly that a while ago and now Leon. How can they be unison with their statement when they haven't met each other? Or… is Leon betraying him as well?

"Leon? Do you know Guinevere?"

"Who?"

"Guinevere?"

"No."

"Gwen?"

"It sounds familiar," Leon says and tries to think where did he hear that name. After a while, he smiles. _'Yes, Merlin was mentioning it to Gwaine, it's that girl from the hospital'_ Leon remembers now. "Yes, Merlin mentioned her name a while ago. Why?"

"Have you met her before?"

"We bumped into her at the hospital once. She was there by coincidence and we ran into her though she didn't stay long. Never had a chance to get acquainted. Though I didn't hear much, Merlin mentioned her name, linking it with yours."

Arthur believes Leon. There's honesty in his words and there's no reason why Leon would lie to him. "She is another reason why I'm upset."

"I heard what happened…"

"And you agree with her too? If you're going to tell me she has reasons for her lies then please leave, because I'm really not in the mood to agree with you."

"Why are you really upset, Arthur?"

"What do you mean Leon? I am being lied to, stabbed in the back, and it hurts when it dawns that the person who inflict these hurts are those you care about. Wouldn't you be hurt if you were in my place?"

"I would be, but I don't think you're upset because of the lies… that girl, Gwen… she matters to you, doesn't she?"

"What are you blabbering about, Leon?" Arthur throws his hands up in the air and turns away. His heart races.

"Something tells me you're affected by her, not by these lies. She might have lied because of reasons known to her but it's her you're angry with, not her lies. Tell me it's not true, Arthur."

"I…" Arthur stops. Leon is right. He isn't angry with the lies but with Guinevere. He's smitten with her, but knowing she too played him around affected him deeply. He likes her and wants to know her well but after what she did, he can't bring himself to continue to like her. And it hurts him because deep down his heart he doesn't want to hate her. And that made him very angry, with himself.

"You like her, don't you?" Leon questions again.

"I do, but… she…"

"She has her reasons, Arthur, did you listen to her?"

"I did, but I didn't want to believe what she said. I was being… an arse!" Arthur admits.

"That I must agree with, you do that from time to time," Leon jokes and notices Arthur is smiling too. "And what did she do?"

"She told the truth…"

"About?"

"Me."

"Really… how long have you known her?"

"Hours, that's all, but she spoke like she's known me for years, Leon. And she was right, in every sense and word, she was right."

"Right about?"

"Me. She kept telling me to come out from the shell I've covered myself in, kept telling me to break the barrier… telling me to break free. God, she was right. I have to come out from the walls I've sealed myself in, Leon. She reminded me of my mistakes and… she didn't even know me."

"Sometimes a stranger can look deeper into our hearts than anyone close. They have a outside perspective that can allow them to sometimes know us better than anyone else, family and friends inclusive. And that brings me to my next question, is that why you are angry at all of us? Because you like her and you're upset she lied to you?"

"I like her, Leon, I do not doubt that, but… I don't get the meaning of your question?"

"It's a very simple question, Arthur. You like her, perhaps more than you want to. Since she decided to pull your leg, it made you upset and you hate being upset with her because of your feelings for her."

"What?"

"Arthur, I'm not a professional relationship counselor or anything, but I do know that when a person likes or loves someone, it hurts them to hate that person. And they tend to show their anger, bitterness towards everyone else. No matter how small or big their arguments are, it's the misunderstanding that broadens the rift, not the issue. I think it's the same for you. The lies matter not and it's not something you'll lose sleep over, but it's her, the girl. You find it hard to hate her because you really like her and that upsets you. You don't know how to settle the issue, so you're darting your bitterness at us."

"Leon…"

"Arthur, a word of advice. I may not know her and perhaps you don't either, but it's still early. You like her, fine, but at least find out about her first. You can't blindly get attached at anyone at first meetings, yeah. I am sure she's a fine lady but just to be on the cautious side, let's find out about her first." Leon cuts Arthur, leaving his friend with no choice but listen.

"I don't know, Leon, everything is really… jumbled."

"You need to stop hating her first, that's for starters, and then that advice she gave you, you might want to think about it. And finally… meet her in person. Talk, open yourself up and let your feelings be known. And then let your heart decide."

"You think that'll work?"

"I don't know, but let's find out. And if you need our help, don't be shy to ask," Leon finishes.

"Thanks, Leon, I… guess I owe an apology to you and Gwaine."

"What about Merlin?"

"Not now, Leon… he lied to me and for that, let him lose his sleep tonight. I'll deal with him tomorrow," Arthur finishes with a smirk. Leon joins him, smiling.

Lancelot shuts his laptop, slides them into his bag, slings it over his shoulder and looks around for his jacket. He is tired and could use a good night's sleep. Night? He swipes a quick look at his watch and the time is one thirty in the morning. Great, he thinks. He has to be at the airport by seven and sleep is all he can think of now. Yawning, he massages the injured wrist, looks around for his jacket and frowns when he couldn't find it. _'Damn… where is it?'_ he questions himself and walks over to his desk, peeks underneath and around it. _'Just when I thought I could get back home early!'_ he mutters angrily and walks over to his adjoining room where he usually works his programs, opens it and takes a quick look around. Nope, his jacket isn't around there. Shaking his head in disbelief, not believing he has to endure such misfortune at the wee hours in the morning he closes the room and gets back to his own. He checks the time again and sighs. _'The hell with the jacket'_ he declares and leaves the room, closing it behind him as he steps out. Fishing out his phone, he notices the ten missed calls from his mother. Biting his lip in regret, he wishes he had gotten those calls but unfortunately his phone was on the table when she called. And when she couldn't get him, she called Gaius instead and then Lancelot heard the dreadful news. His father suffered a minor heart attack and had to be hospitalized for observation. His mother was terrified and urged Lancelot to get home as soon as possible. Lancelot wanted to leave the very moment he heard the news but unfortunately there weren't any flights available, and like it or not he had to wait until morning. His thoughts had been on his parents all night and Gaius excused him from the party, allowing Lancelot to follow up with his father's progress. So far it's been encouraging news from his father's side and Lancelot is relived. He doesn't want anything to happen to his old man. He loves his parents too much to allow anything like that to happen.

Lancelot walks down the escalator and turns left towards the meeting room. He wants to have one final search in the room for his jacket before leaving. He shifts the position of the bag and hurries towards the door. He grabs hold of the knob, turns it around and pushes the door open. He thrusts his body first and steps in. As he does, Gwen is standing by the cabinet, flipping through some documents. She turns towards Lancelot as the latter steps in, her eyes surprised to see him.

"Gwen?"

"Lancelot?"

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Lancelot takes a quick look back at his watch, not believing Gwen is still around at this hour. Gwen puts the document away, and picks another.

"Gaius had a phone call this afternoon from the auditors. They are running short of manpower at the moment and decided to bring forward the auditing inspection from next week to tomorrow." Gwen stops and looks at her watch. "Today," she says with a smile. "And Gaius asked a favour of me, to help him get all the relevant documents prepared. And that's what I'm doing."

"At this hour? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow… later this morning?"

"Nope… they'll be here in the morning."

"But you'd be no use to them if you don't get your sleep, Gwen."

"No, I'm not involved in the audit process, Gaius and Alice will take care of it. I'm just doing Gaius a favour by preparing the documents."

"Fair enough, but… I really think it's odd to find you working at this hour. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yup, but there's nothing much I can do about the hour if Gaius needs help, Lancelot. I started early, but there's much to find and search for. So far I have managed almost seventy to eighty percent by starting at nine thirty so… I just need a couple hours more to finish them all."

"Gwen…"

"No, Lancelot, you can forget about telling me to get home and get some sleep. I can get all the sleep in the world tomorrow, but now I just want to get all the documents readied," Gwen interrupts. Lancelot ponders for a while.

"There's no stopping you when you've put your mind to something, is there?"

"Nope."

"Fine, let me help you, at least you can finish it early and get home."

"No, I'll be fine. Trust me. You have to get back and ready for your departure later in the morning and you do that. I'll be all right. You look like you could use some sleep, Lancelot. You've been working hard."

"I'll be fine and I can get my beauty sleep in the plane. I'm not leaving you here all alone. Let me help you. Tell me what you need and I'll find it for you," Lancelot drops his bag on the floor near the chair and closes in next to Gwen.

Sighing, Gwen points to a sheet on the table. Lancelot nears it and picks it up. "That's the list of all the documents Gaius needs for the audit."

Lancelot picks up the list and runs through it a while before turning back at Gwen. "All this?"

"Yeah, pretty heavy, huh?"

"You did all this on your own? Gwen… I'm impressed," Lancelot says, keeps the sheet back on the table. Gwen smiles and continues flipping the documents. "Where are they located?"

"Try the cupboard on your left," Gwen points and Lancelot moves in the indicated direction. Gwen keeps the document she holds aside and pulls out another. Lancelot opens the cupboard and looks bewildered at all the documents stacked neatly on the shelves.

"This is some pretty neat stuff you've got here, Gwen," he says and runs his finger on the documents. "How will I know which it is you need? Are there any special description or markings on them?"

"There are some documents marked red and blue. Pull out all those marked red and I will go through it in a while," she replies. Lancelot nods and starts pulling out the documents.

"Damn!" Gwen swears to herself and looks around the room. Lancelot turns back at her.

"What is it?"

"I think I've misplaced my pen… the second time today," she complains and searches. Lancelot smiles to himself.

"Gwen… why don't you check your ear?"

"What?"

"Your ear… why don't you start there," Lancelot laughs and gets back to his work. Gwen reaches up to her ear and finds her pen there, slid carefully behind it. Feeling embarrassed, she gets back to her work.

It takes Lancelot almost an hour to get all the documents sorted and after arranging them neatly on the table, he closes the cupboard and goes back to the table. Gwen is on the floor, flipping through some old documents.

"This is it… I think we have covered almost all the documents listed."

"Yeah… there's one more to go and we can get back home," Gwen says without looking at him. Lancelot nods and wipes the sweat trickling down his temple.

"What document is it? Maybe I can find it for you?"

"It's the company's profit and loss report," Gwen replies, shuffling through sheets of documents.

Lancelot scratches his head and inches closer to Gwen and reaches down to pick a folder from the table where all the other documents and folders are arranged. He pulls the folder from the arrangement and shows it to Gwen, wriggling it in front of her face. "Is this it?"

Gwen opens her mouth in excitement. "Yes… where did you find it?" she asks, clutching the document in her hands.

"It was there on the table, all the while."

"Oh… maybe I forgot I put it there… thanks. Guess that's it. We are done for the day," Gwen stands up and places the folder among the other folders and stacks them neatly. Lancelot walks back to his bag and slings it across his shoulder, ready to leave. Gwen does one more check of the folders, and satisfied, she leaves them on the table, walks to the chair where her bag and coat were left earlier and she picks both up, slinging the bag on her shoulder and dropping her coat across her arm. She then looks around her room for one more time and walks back to join Lancelot. "Let's go," she says and leads the way out. Lancelot follows closely behind. As they reach the door, Gwen searches her bag for the key to lock the door. But she didn't find it and fear crosses her face. She looks at Lancelot worryingly.

"What is it?"

"The key… I don't have it with me… I'm not sure where I put it," she says, her voice worried. Lancelot cranes his eyes and steps up beside her.

"Are you sure you don't have it?"

"It's not in my bag, Lancelot… I'm sure I put it there," she says again.

"Then where could it be?"

"I don't know…" Gwen says again and bites her thumb in frustration, eyes scanning the space around her.

"Maybe it's in the room… shall I take a look inside?"

"It's not there; I dropped it into my bag after unlocking the door… it has to be inside my bag."

"But it's not there, Gwen…"

"I know!" Gwen is getting irritated. She is confused, how could the keys go missing. She is sure they were in the bag when she walked inside the room.

"Can I have a look at your bag?" Lancelot offers and she gives him her bag without a second thought. She is frightened and panicked. She didn't care if Lancelot ransacked her bag or her personal belongings; her mind is elsewhere at the moment.

"Here you go," Lancelot twirls the set of keys in front of her.

Gwen looks at Lancelot and then the keys and then back at Lancelot. "How… where did you?"

"It was in your bag all the while… only you didn't realise it was there"

"But I searched… I didn't find it!"

"Because your mind isn't here Gwen, its elsewhere," Lancelot gives her back both the keys and the bag.

"Are you suggesting that I wasn't…"

"No Gwen, please don't misunderstand me," Lancelot cuts her off fast. "I'm just saying you're distracted, that's all,"

"I am absolutely fine," Gwen locks the door, glares at Lancelot and walks away without waiting for him. Lancelot hurries after her.

"Gwen… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you but…"

"But what?" Gwen turns around, her hands on her hips, eyes sharp on him.

"I've been noticing you since I arrived and… you seem a little off chord today. Something is disturbing your, that much is obvious. You have a hard time locating things right in front of you, which is surprising because you're not such a person. It's seems like you're occupied by something else at the moment."

"What is wrong with you guys? You hardly know me, yet you speak as if you've known me for years! Arthur did exactly that, and now you? What is wrong with all of you… is it a habit for you guys or is it something you pick up on the way?"

"I…"

"I am completely fine, Lancelot! I am focused on my job and I can take care of myself, thank you. I am tired and that's why I couldn't find the keys. But if you think you know me and wish to advise me, think again mister! I don't need your advice or Arthur's as well. I am fine on my own!"

Lancelot wants to reply but instead he smiles, irking Gwen further.

"What?"

"So, it's him, huh?"

"What?"

"Gwen… you can go ahead and lie all you want but I'm not buying any of that. You're affected by Arthur and that's why your mind seems to be off the charts today, regardless how you convince me. You mentioned his name twice and isn't that proof enough that he's been disturbing your thoughts?"

"I am…"

"Yes, in control and blah blah blah… Gwen, please stop trying to convince yourself. It's not working. You are lost and it's obvious, end of story. Arthur's been in your thoughts all day and it shows."

"You don't know that, and you don't…"

"Yes, I don't know you, I agree but I'm not a twit either. I know how disturbed a person can be when their mind is occupied by something else while their actions suggest another. I know, Gwen, trust me," Lancelot says, thinking of himself. He has been distracted for quite some time now and he knows Gwen's presence has something to do with it. And now Gwen is facing the same problem he is encountering. The only difference is he's not the cause of her disturbance… it's someone else. "I have seen your work Gwen and apart from your intelligence, your ability to put your emotions at bay while at work is another trait I was very impressed with. You know how to handle your feelings but unfortunately, tonight isn't such day. Tell me if I'm wrong, Gwen?"

Gwen didn't want to answer him. He is right and she hates admitting the truth. She sighs and bites her lips. Since the quarrel, she lost her focus and her mood. Thankfully Gaius had something for her to do or she would have excused herself to get home. It was a painful quarrel and despite confiding her pain through the phone to Morgana, she is still hurting, made worse by the choice of words that came darting at her from him. He didn't give a single damn about her or her feelings? What sort of a man is he? He was agonized when his father treated him miserably but didn't he do the same to her a while ago? Yes, she was wrong to lie to him but did it deserve such condemnation? He could have been less harsh with his choice of words. She has feelings too, and is capable of getting hurt just like he is. How come his own rules don't apply when he's the offender?

"Gwen?"

"Sorry, Lancelot…" she doesn't know how to continue.

"You don't have to tell me if you choose not to, but don't convince yourself you're fine."

"It was bitter… I didn't think it would affect him so much. I didn't lie to him on purpose… I…"

"Gwen, it's all right. I don't have to know what happened. I respect your silence on this matter… I was just telling you what I saw."

"Thank you Lancelot, but… I'm done convincing myself. I am … hurt. Very, very hurt!"

"I know."

"No you don't! You have no idea what he said! You should've seen they way he was practically devouring me with his words! They were hurtful, Lancelot. Very piercing indeed. I mean, what did I do? It was just a lie… a simple lie to save my bloody arse, that's all. And it seems wrong in his eye. He thinks I'm one of those who swirl around his leg, laying my cards right and waiting for the opportunity to pounce on his weakness. He thinks I'm no better than his father! Wouldn't that hurt you? After all I've done for him, one simple lie makes so much difference."

"Perhaps he was genuinely hurt, Gwen," Lancelot replies softly. Gwen doesn't believe her ears.

"Are you on his side Lancelot? Don't tell me it's a guy thing."

"No, but try to put yourself in his place, Gwen… he's blind and he just got through a traumatic near death experience and he's cut loose from the world he used to live in. He's all alone now and I believe someone like him tends to be sensitive, especially when they feel threatened."

"Threatened?"

"Yes, I have a friend who's blind, and the once-cheerful lad is now always insecure about his surroundings. He doesn't believe in anyone or himself. He's sensitive to everything and everyone. Poor lad, not only he lost his will to live, he lost his confidence as well. Arthur might be a victim of his own insecurity which explains why he's prone to sensitivity, even if the subject matter isn't something worth shouting about."

Gwen sighs deeply.

"I know how you feel, Gwen, it hurts, yes, but it hurts him even more. I don't know much about Arthur but from the little I've gathered from Merlin and you it looks like he is a good person, victimized by his father's strict upbringing. He just needs time to adapt, that's all."

"So, I should be content with everything he threw at me a while ago?" Gwen is pissed. She didn't think Lancelot would be on Arthur's side too.

"No, but do I think you should forgive him."

"After all he said to me…"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Lancelot… I can't be kind like you. I've got feelings too"

"And so does he. He probably didn't mean those words either."

"Didn't mean it, huh!" Gwen scoffs. "Oh he meant them, my friend. He knew what he was saying and I remember each word he uttered."

"Yes, but try to remember why he said it. Look, Gwen, it isn't my business, but speaking from experience I know how hard it takes for a man to adapt to his blindness. My friend endured countless obstacles to finally find his happiness and I'm sure Arthur will too, but, this is his burden and as his friends'. We can only try to share his burden not lift it from him. But we can teach him how to deal with it, though."

"I don't get you, Lancelot."

"I know it may sound offensive, Gwen, but I think we should be patient with Arthur, you know. He's not the person he used to be but with everyone's help he can be once again and perhaps a better person too. So, in times like this, patience makes a huge difference. I know how painful it can be for us, but it's even worse for them, so let's try and work things out from their perspective, yeah. We let them know we are here for them, allow them to share their burden and bridge the differences between us, pushing their shortcomings aside. We treat them as if they are normal. It builds their confidence, and trust me, it will make a lot of difference. I tried it with my friend and it worked, Gwen. Do you… get what I'm saying?" Lancelot asks and waits for Gwen's answer. Gwen knows Lancelot's words make sense but she is really angry at the moment and she can't think properly. It's not fair. Why should she back away while Arthur, who yelled at her and accused her to be a liar, needs to be cared and pampered? Is it because he's blind? There are thousands of blind men and women out there, are they all treated the same way like Arthur?

"You want me to forget all he said and forgive him."

"For a start, yes" Lancelot tells her.

"Fine, but what about my feelings? Shouldn't he be doing something to ease my hurt? Or should I be the only one caring for him?"

"I'm sure by now he's feeling pretty low about what he said to you, Gwen."

"What are you, a psychic? How do you know that? Besides, you just met him."

"I told you I have experience with this and everyone in his place feels the same. You will get around, trust me. For the time being it will be painful but as time flies you'll learn to forget."

"Whatever, Lancelot."

"No, Gwen. You will, trust me. Just let the hurt go and forget everything that happened tonight. After a good sleep, start your day brightly and pledge to make yourself happy again. It will work and when you meet him again, be nice. That should do for a start and let the next roll by itself."

"How will I know what to do?"

"You will, you will…"

"I still don't like your idea, but a good sleep should do wonders for me. Thank you for listening; you made me a lot better."

"No problem." Lancelot replies and both of them resume their walk to the main entrance.

"How's your father?" Gwen asks as they reach the shutter. She unlocks the padlock and steps back while Lancelot pulls the shutter up so that Gwen can step out. As she steps out, Lancelot follows suit and slams the shutter back down and holds it down using his feet. Gwen locks it with the padlock she held in her hand. She gives it a shake and drops the key into her bag.

"Getting better, from what my mother told me," Lancelot replies as they step out onto the road, leaving the mall behind.

"I'm sure he'll be all right. He's got a good family behind him."

"Thanks." Lancelot says and yawns loudly.

"Ahh… sleep's inviting me" he jokes. Gwen smiles and adjusts her bag.

"What time is your flight?"

"Seven,"

"Hmmm…" Gwen says. "Let me know about your father when you get home." she adds. They turn to the right and Gwen steps up the curb.

"Sure," Lancelot smiles and walks alongside Gwen.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later …

Gwen plugs the network cable at the back of the POS and waits for the signal to shoot back into the system. Tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter, she looks around the mall and finds the customers intriguing. It was Friday, yet customers are already flocking the mall as if it was Sunday. Smiling to herself, Gwen waits for the two colours at the back of the POS to appear, indicating the system is back on line.

"How much longer?" Morgana asks from underneath the POS counter, holding the network cable straight, avoiding the signal to break down.

"Five minutes!"

"Better make it two… my fingers are aching!" she shouts from underneath.

"Right…" Gwen says and bends low just enough to inspect on the cable. The green colour flashes consistently but it was the orange that matters most and at the moment there isn't any colour appearing. Sighing in frustration, Gwen taps the table.

"Yeah?" Morgana answers from beneath.

"There's no orange yet… check the point"

"Damn… when are the contractors getting here? This is their work and now it falls on our heads! We are not technicians, you know… especially me!" Morgana mumbles angrily and enters deeper underneath the table to inspect the line. She pulls the point, uses a cutter to snip off the clip, adjusts and arranges the wires properly and using a clamper, she clamps the clip of the cable. She then plugs it back into the point and pulls back enough to show Gwen a thumbs up. Gwen switches on the POS and waits for the signal to reappear.

"Is it working?" Morgana asks from underneath.

"Wait."

"I'm hungry… I can't wait. There are two more counters to go but if this goes on like this for another hour, I'm going to be gobbling on these wires!"

"I know, I know… wait, Morgana," Gwen calls and bends low to check the signal. Both the lights are up now and the system is back on line. Gwen sighs and smiles to herself.

"It's working, sweetheart… you did good." she tells Morgana.

"Great, now tell Gaius to hire me as his backup tech…" Morgana mumbles again and crawls out from underneath the table. Gwen laughs to herself and picks the remaining cable, the clamper, cable tie, scissor, knife and screwdriver and drops them into the basket she brought along with her. Morgana wipes her hand and dusts off the dust from her jeans and adjusts her blouse. Gwen instructs the cashier to carry on operating the POS as usual and walks around the table to join Morgana.

"Two more… where first?" Morgana asks and before Gwen can answer her, her mobile rings. Gwen lays the basket down and fishes out the mobile but her expression changes when she notices the unknown number on the screen.

"What is it?"

"I don't recognise this number… do you?" Gwen shows the number to Morgana and her friend shakes her head. Gwen wonders if she should answer or not.

"Go on… answer it"

"But I don't recognise this number!" Gwen argues.

"Neither do I… but who knows, it might be important," Morgana tries to reason.

"Most of the people I know have my number…"

"So do mine yet I still get calls from unknown numbers… go on, answer it!" Morgana urges Gwen to answer the phone. Gwen clicks on the receiver and brings her phone to her ears.

"Hello?"

"Gwen?" the voice seems very familiar yet Gwen can't bring herself to recognise it immediately.

"Who's this?"

"It's me, Merlin"

'_Ahhh, no wonder the voice sounds familiar,'_ Gwen thinks and smiles. Morgana pinches Gwen's arm and asks who it is. Gwen silences her with her hand. "Oh, Merlin… how are you?" she asks, enthusiastically.

"I'm fine… am I interrupting you?"

"No, not at all… is everything all right?" Gwen finds Merlin's question quite surprising.

"Hmm, I need a favour"

"What kind of favour?" Gwen steals a look at Morgana.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting your work? Because if I do, then perhaps I can call later," Merlin says cautiously.

"Of course not, I'm absolutely free. What's your problem?"

"Hmm, I don't know how to start, but it's regarding Arthur," Merlin replies hesitantly.

"Hmm… go on," Gwen urges.

"I have to take him for an appointment today and unfortunately I am held up in a meeting and at the moment I can't get myself excused at all. The other lads are all have their hands tied so I don't know anyone else to do this favour for me. I was thinking, is it possible for you to get to the appointment and back? Please?"

"Oh…"

"I couldn't get the appointment rescheduled because the doctor who treats Arthur is leaving for Jordan in two weeks time, his calendar if full and he is actually clearing up all the appointments before he leaves. And Arthur has to get his head checked before they decide if he needs another scan so this appointment is kinda important. So… please Gwen?"

"Ahhmm…" Gwen doesn't know what to say or how to react. This is a heavy favour and it's not the task that bothers her but the person it is directed to whom Gwen is worried about.

"Please… I know this is too much to ask and if given a choice I wouldn't trouble you, but I haven't anyone else to turn to. I can't ask his father, you know Arthur'll never approve of him."

"Does he approve of me?" Gwen needs to be sure.

"He will, I will ask him to."

"But Merlin, it's been two weeks and I haven't… I mean, we haven't talked with one another. How… am I to… you know, face him?" Gwen didn't know what to say at all. The quarrel which ended up nastily between her and Arthur is still fresh in her mind and she bets it's in his too. With that misunderstanding still hanging between them, how can Merlin expect her to help him?

"Perhaps now is that opportunity. Please Gwen, I wouldn't be asking you this favour if it isn't necessary. Just this once, please," Merlin pleads on. Gwen was split. She wants to help Merlin yet she's concerned about what Arthur's reaction will be. After all, they didn't exactly part on good terms and she knows Arthur must be holding a grudge against her for those lies she told him, and even if he doesn't she's still feeling guilty for lying to him. But this is an urgent favour and though she's willing to help, she doesn't know how. Questions and doubts plague her mind as Merlin continuously pleads from the other side of the line.

"What is it?" Morgana questions her softly and Gwen simply shakes her head to her.

"Are you still angry with him, Gwen?" Merlin's voice was disappointed.

"What? Huh… me, hmm… no. No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I suspect you're seriously considering meeting Arthur and not the request I made. Sorry, I had to know."

"No, no I'm not angry with him but I'm thinking he must be with me. Is he not?"

"Well, I can't be sure of that but he made peace with me a week ago. I'm sure he'll come good. After all, didn't you convince me that Arthur won't stay bitter for long? Do you doubt your own words?"

"I don't but… frankly speaking, I'm worried what he might say or how he may react."

"Are you afraid he may turn hysterical again?" Merlin laughs.

"You're laughing, Merlin!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Merlin laughs. "Sorry… sorry Gwen. Please don't misunderstand me, but I still remember you saying if he's going to throw another tantrum, you're definitely going to slap him so… I was just imagining it, sorry," Merlin laughs again and Gwen admits, it did sound pretty funny. She smiles.

"Fine, Merlin, I'll do it." Gwen finally agrees.

"What? Really?"

"Better stop asking me that before I change my mind. Tell me where to pick him up, what time… all the details."

"Thank you so much, Gwen. I knew I could count on you. Thanks."

"I'm doing it for you, Merlin," Gwen says and looks at Morgana. "And one more thing, Merlin. I don't drive, so I may need to bring another friend of mine to pick him up, is that fine?"

"Sure… just make sure you introduce that person to Arthur."

"Sure… now, the details please?"

"I'll send you the address in a while, the appointment is at four and it's the same hospital he was admitted to before. Look for Doctor Alvarr; he's the one who treated Arthur right from the beginning. Meet him and he'll know what to do next. I'll give him a ring and let him know you're coming. Anything else?"

"At the moment this will do… oh, wait! How did you know my number?"

"Gaius gave it to me… don't worry, I will not give it to anyone else. Promise." Merlin says quickly before Gwen can warn him.

"Well, guess that's all for the time being… I'll call you once we get there," she tells him and hears him sigh in relief.

"Thanks, Gwen."

"You owe me, remember that."

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye, and thanks, love," Merlin ends up the conversation and Gwen lowers her phone, looking at Morgana expressionless.

"What? Who is it?" Morgana asks, looking eager to know what was discussed.

"Merlin"

"Merlin? Arthur's friend?"

"Yeah… he wants a favour from me. He wants me to take Arthur to his hospital appointment because he wasn't to do it himself"

"That's ridiculous! Couldn't his friends, the other lads help him?"

"They are all busy Morgana, that's why he asked me." Gwen says and walks over to the other POS counter with Morgana hurrying behind her.

"And I assume you are not busy?"

"Morgana," Gwen stops and turns around, taking her friend by the shoulder. "I understand what you're saying but it was a favour and I couldn't say no."

"Why?"

"Because I owe Merlin, Morgana. Because of me, Arthur was pissed with Merlin and found out his friend told me all about him. God knows what happened between them both but if Arthur has the tendency to frighten the hell of me with his tantrums imagine what he must have done to Merlin. And I still feel guilty for what happened that night. That's why I agreed to this favour."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to get me believe this bullshit, Gwen?"

"Oi! This is the truth!"

"Really… Gwen, you're funny," Morgana laughs, turns and walks away from Gwen. Gwen is confused, and now this time she runs after Morgana. She grabs hold of Morgana's arm and swings her around, stopping her.

"What in the world is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't believe your reason to help Merlin," Morgana informs her casually.

"And what's your justification in that?"

"I think you have personal agenda to help Arthur."

"What? That's bollocks, Morgana. Me, personal agenda… rubbish!" Gwen waves her hand.

"I think you want to see him again, that's why you agreed… am I right?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, Gwen… yes you do!"

"NO, Morgana!"

"Yes…"

"Morgana!" Gwen cannot believe her friend is actually right. Yes, she does want to see Arthur again, at least for one more time. She's been longing for this opportunity ever since Lancelot cleared some air about the way she feels for Arthur, weeks ago, when she couldn't get him out from her system. She didn't know where he lived or how to get in contact with Merlin. She could ask Gaius but she didn't want to rouse the old man's suspicion so she kept her wish all to herself. Now opportunity seems to be there at her doorstep and there's no way she's going to miss it. Except she doesn't want anyone to know how desperate she is to see him. All except Morgana, who manages to sniff her intentions well.

"Right, aren't I?" Morgana snaps her fingers in front of Gwen's face.

"What… no, you're not!" Gwen tries to hide the blush forming on her cheek. If Morgana finds out, she'll tease her for life.

"Aw, come on, Gwen… you're a bad liar. It's obvious on your face and you're still trying to make me believe in your crap? I don't buy it, sweetheart, not one bit!"

"Mor…. ahhhh!" Gwen gives up convincing Morgana otherwise. There's no way her friend will believe her anymore. She's good, Gwen thinks.

"Right, you win!" Gwen walks away but Morgana holds her back, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Tell me that once again!" Morgana demands of Gwen.

"What?"

"That you want to see him."

Gwen sighs. "Morgana!"

"Go ahead and say it!" Morgana demands again.

Gwen knows there's no way she'll get out from her friends clutches if she doesn't do what Morgana says. Sighing deeply, she says "Right… I want to see him!"

"I told you so… there is a personal agenda hidden somewhere. I'm good… really good!"

"Yeah, you're good… now that you know the truth, can we get back to work?"

"Don't ever try to pull my leg, it never works," Morgana warns playfully. Gwen shakes her head laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Look. I have to take Arthur to his appointment and I need your help."

"You want me to drive you there?" Morgana guesses. Gwen playfully twitches Morgana's nose.

"Yes, can you?"

"Anytime. What time?"

"We leave at three sharp. Merlin will forward the address to me in a while and we pick Arthur, take him to the hospital, take him back and come back here. Good?"

"Fine with me."

"Thanks, dear."

"Anytime… except don't think you can lie to me," Morgana teases as the walk to the other POS counters.

"Not anymore," Gwen answers with a smile.

Arthur taps the cane he holds in his hand lightly, his mind deep in thought. He has just received a call from Merlin saying he won't be able to take him to his appointment but will be sending in a replacement. Arthur didn't have the slightest idea whom Merlin has called in as his replacement because he understands the other guys are quite busy as well. So when the name popped from Merlin's lips, Arthur was filled with a kaleidoscope of emotions. Arthur remembers the conversation well.

"Arthur, I may not be coming in to take you to the appointment but I will a send a friend of mine. Will that be all right?"

"A friend? But does he know me?"

"Hmmm… it's a she and yes she knows you very well."

"Oh, well if she has no problem with that than neither do I… but, who is she and how does she knows me? Have we met?"

"Its… ahmmm… it's Gwen," Merlin say quickly and shortly, waiting for the response from his friend. Arthur keeps mum for a while.

"Arthur?"

"Why her, Merlin?" the tone was flat, emotionless.

"There's no one else I can seek for help, Arthur. I don't know anyone else… unless you wouldn't mind your father."

"No, not him, please!" Arthur says quickly.

"So… better her than him?"

"Just… you think she'd agree?" Arthur isn't sure if Merlin's idea was right or wrong but if it involves his father, he'd go for her anytime. Now the question is, will she help?

"She already has."

"What!" Arthur is stunned.

"Yeah… I'm calling you to inform she's arriving in another thirty minutes time. She will take you to meet the doctor, wait and see you home. Once you're home she'll give me a ring and I'll meet you back here. Is it fine?"

"She agreed, Merlin? I can't believe it," Arthur is still shocked by Merlin's information and he couldn't get anything else into his mind.

Merlin laughs. "I knew she would, Arthur… she's not cruel, you know, and though she might have been pissed with you before, she isn't anymore."

"It must've been hard to persuade her,"

"Not really… though she was hesitant in the beginning."

"Hesitant?"

"Just like you, she was afraid you may not approve but later she gave in, saying she'll do it."

"Ohh…"

"So, will you promise to be good with her, at least for me?"

"I wouldn't do anything to her Merlin, I did give my word week ago, didn't I but… I just… don't know how to face her."

"I don't believe it!" Merlin laughs from the other side of the line.

"What?"

"She told me exactly the same Arthur! How can you both be mirroring each other and yet claim you can't get along! This is not coincidence Arthur; I seriously believe you both have some sort of connection… seriously!"

"Yeah right… fine, I'll be good, I promise." Arthur replies.

"Good… don't fret, you're in good hands," Merlin ends the conversation, leaving Arthur thinking if what he agreed is a good idea or not.

The doorbell rings. Arthur flips in his seat, almost sending the cane under the table but he holds on to it tightly, gets up and taps his way to the door. The bell rings again and he reaches it, unlatches the lock and turns the knob, pulling it back slowly.

"Hello?" he calls, a procedure the guys made him follow since his accident.

"Hello Arthur."

Arthur recognises the voice immediately. It was like a song in his head, the way Gwen pronounces his name. The softness of her tone and the sweetness of her voice incorporate to create a music so lovely, Arthur could go on hearing it all day.

"Arthur?" Gwen calls again.

"Sorry, come in," Arthur replies, pulls the door ajar and steps back to allow both Gwen and Morgana to enter. They do and Morgana seems fascinated by Arthur but Gwen remains silent.

"Merlin tells me you have agreed to take me to my appointment?"

"That's right."

"I'm sorry to place such a burden onto you. To spare some of your time for me, knowing how busy you are… I'm sorry," Arthur says regretfully.

"It's all right. Merlin asked a favour and I couldn't say no. He's a friend and this is what a friend does for another," Gwen replies, eyeing Arthur sharply. Arthur's expression quickly changes but he says nothing in return. Gwen purses her lips and turns at Morgana who seems to be minding her own business.

"Arthur, I brought a friend of mine with me. She's a colleague of mine, a programmer like myself and we work in the same mall. Her name's Morgana."

'_Ouch!'_ Arthur feels the bite and smiles painfully. "Pleasure to meet you, Morgana," he greets Morgana.

"Same here," Morgana smiles and turns towards Gwen, her eyes widening and her mouth lip synching the word, _'He's hot!'_.

Gwen couldn't believe Morgana just said that but she keeps her laughter to herself

and steps closer to Arthur. "Are you ready?" she asks.

"I need to get my coat and scarf and we are good to go," he says.

"Let me, where are they?"

"It's all right, I'll get them."

"No, there's no trouble at all… where are they?" Gwen insists.

"In my room," he tells her as Gwen walks to his room and enters. "They're on my bed," he adds from his distance.

Gwen steps in and takes in the fresh smell of the after shave still lingering in the room. The aura of masculinity emanating from the smell sends her emotion and feelings into a whirlwind. She is intoxicated by the smell. It was doing crazy stuff to her mind. She liked it yet she was afraid of it. Shaking her head to dismiss it, she quickly searches for Arthur's coat and scarf. They're on his bed and she walks over, picks them up and leaves the room. She needs to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Here you go," Gwen nears Arthur and without realising what she is doing, she helps Arthur into his coat and wraps the scarf around his neck. Stepping back she smiles happily and watches Arthur all geared to go.

Her touch stuns Arthur and he stands petrified; he doesn't know what to say. Morgana too finds the situation awkward and she reaches out and squeezes Gwen's elbow. Only then did Gwen realise what she did. Clasping her mouth, she looks back at Morgana. But her friend smiles and assures her everything is fine. Gwen removes her hand and clears her throat.

"Can we… go now?" she asks, relieved Arthur couldn't see her now.

"Sure," he too feels a little uneasy but thankfully he is glad he couldn't see.

"Let me help you," Gwen reach and clasps his hand but he pulls away immediately.

"Don't get me wrong, please, but… you lead and I'll follow. That's how I'm used to doing it," he says and extends his hand.

Smiling, Gwen takes his hand and wraps it around her arm and leads him out, with an amused Morgana trailing behind them.

Gwen twirls her fingers and looks around. The hospital isn't busy like it used to be, but there is continuous flow of people coming in and going out. She leans her head against the wall and rests her eyes, still heavy with the lack of sleep she's been enduring these past weeks. She is feeling bored and wishes Morgana was with her. She would have been if Gaius didn't call and request that one of them get back as soon as possible. The contractors to reinstall the network lines have arrived and he needed either one to guide them around. Morgana offered herself to leave but did promise to return after the appointment is done. Gwen needs to give Morgana a call after Arthur is done with his checkup and she will take them both back home. Gwen coughs and straightens up. With Morgana gone and Arthur with the doctor, Gwen is feeling really bored and sleepy. She wishes the appointment would be over soon so that she can take Arthur home and get back to her work. A commotion at the end of the corridor wakes her up and she lifts her lids in irritation. What now! A woman is arguing with a nurse and looks like she isn't satisfied with the food served for her husband and demanding an explanation. Typical. Gwen sighs and shuts her eyes again. But someone tapping at her leg sends her jolting in her seat. Gwen sits up in a fright and finds Arthur standing next to her, being assisted out from the doctor's office by a nurse.

"Oh, Arthur… sorry, you startled me," Gwen says and quickly stands up. The nurse helps Arthur to sit down.

"All done?" she asks the nurse.

"Yes, we wanted to check on his head injury and it looks to be fine from the scan we just did. The wounds are healing and I believe the doctor wants him to rest fully for another couple of months."

"Is there anything I need to tell Merlin?"

"I think the doctor is on the line with him right now."

"Oh, so can I take him back home?"

"Yes you can… goodbye Arthur." the nurse bends and touches Arthur's knee and with a quick goodbye, she leaves. Gwen watches her leave and turns back towards Arthur.

'_Great .. what am I going to say?'_ Gwen thinks and sits down slowly beside him. Morgana won't be back for another half-hour or so, that means she is stuck with him all alone. Why on earth did the appointment finish this early? Isn't it supposed to be at least an hour long? That's what Morgana and she anticipated and with that in mind, her friend left. Now that is it finished early, she doesn't know what to do with him until Morgana arrives.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she tries to start a conversation.

"No thanks," comes the crisp reply.

"Morgana might be a bit late because she had to run back to the mall, work, you see," Gwen laughs nervously. Arthur smiles. "But she will be here in half an hour's time," she adds. He nods and keeps silent. Gwen didn't know what else to say. So she decides to keep quiet as well.

They both remain quiet for almost five minutes. Arthur keeps his head down and clutching his cane tightly as if it was his life support while Gwen resting against the chair and watching him, not knowing what else to say or do. The patients and visitors at the hospital starts to increases with the visiting time approaching and along with the crowd, noise increases as well. After five minutes or so, Arthur straightens up and turns around.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere," the way he calls her name hums like a melody in her ears. She had been longing for this voice, for the way he calls her name and the way it makes her heart flutter. It's been just two weeks yet she feels like missing him forever.

Gwen thinks she heard him wrong but she didn't. He said it, really did and her heart soars. She didn't anticipate that feeling but it was there. Why, she didn't know. Neither did she care.

"Guinevere?"

"I'm here, Arthur"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, loud and clear."

"I'm sorry for shouting at you and for… everything that happened," it's obvious he's still hurt from what happened and he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He wants to apologise and quickly be done with the matter.

"I'm sorry, too," she apologises shortly. Arthur shifts in his seat.

"No, it's never your fault… you were trying to help me and I didn't listen… it's mine to bear… sorry."

"Mine too Arthur. I shouldn't have lied… I am sorry, too."

"But…"

"Arthur, listen," she reaches and clasps his hand in hers while the other reaching up and clipping his chin, turning his face to meet hers. "I lied, all right? I shouldn't have done, but I did and I am sorry. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am since the day we fought, but I didn't know your number or Merlin's. I also didn't know where you lived so I was just hoping we bump into each other one day so that I'd get my opportunity and thankfully it arrived today. I am ashamed of everything that occurred and wish we had it settled back then. But it's not too late now. Please forgive me for all the hurt I have caused… it must have been hard for you and I was a fool not to realise that. I am truly sorry, Arthur, truly sorry," Gwen finishes and waits. As Arthur keeps quiet, she slowly releases his hand.

Arthur is intrigued. He didn't expect this from her. To forgive him after all that dirt he hurtled at her takes a big heart and she definitely has one. It's never easy to forget those harsh words; they were all nasty and menacing. He should know better. His father used to taunt his bruised ego with words worse than what Arthur said. It didn't just hurt him but shredded his heart as well. And it leaves a bitter taste too. Arthur knows he left a scar in her. Anyone in her place, why, even he in her position would think twice about forgive him but she did. And isn't that proof enough that she has kind spirit in her? And what a fool he's been; thinking she was using him as her device for her own scheme. Yes she lied, but she did it in a good spirit. She has no intention in hurting him neither did she ever want to. All she wants was his friendship and he screwed it up, well, almost did. There's still a slim chance for him to repair the damage he caused, if he chooses his words properly.

"Arthur?"

"Oh, sorry… been in my own thoughts," he says and rakes his hair, careful not to touch his wounds. Though the bandages have been removed and his injury healing, the stitches on his wounds have yet to fall off. And he didn't want to disrupt the healing process by accidentally tugging the stitches.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting…"

"NO!" he says quickly and searches for her hand in the air. Gwen hesitates but after a while, she reaches out and grabs his hand, holding it warmly. "No, you're not interrupting at all. I was thinking about… you"

"Me?"

"Yes, and me of course. Thinking what a fool I've been and what good heart you have…"

"Arthur…"

"No Guinevere, please allow me to talk. You said your part and it's time I said mine," he says and sighs deeply. "You were right. I am an idiot."

"Arthur…"

"I didn't realise you were trying to teach me about myself. I didn't realise I was making mistakes and kept on holding to the lies I made myself believe. I was a fool, Guinevere, and you made me realise that."

"No," Gwen says but he reaches up and places his fingers on his lips, asking her to be quiet. Gwen stops talking.

"I don't know where your lips are, Guinevere, so I used mine as an example. Please, let me talk Guinevere," he pleads with his fingers still attached to his lips.

Gwen peels his fingers away from his lips and listens.

"You are right about me, Guinevere. I am insecure. But trust me, it isn't what I wanted, but I didn't have any choice. I didn't have anyone with me, around me and I was all alone. I grew up without my parents' love and didn't know how it feels to have someone caring for you. I was deprived of that kind of love, Guinevere, and would you trust me if I'd said I'd believe anything or anyone offered me for that type of love? If someone tells me today that I had to give up my wealth so that I can receive my parents' love, I'd give it up in a second, without a second thought. I was desperate, Guinevere, very desperate, and I'd believe everything that comes my way. And that's how I fall prey to a lot of people. They started lying to me and it worked, at least in the beginning. When I found out, it broke my heart. Then I swore I'd never allow people to lie my face again. I swore never to believe in anyone blindly. I started feeling insecure about everything. That's why I took your lies so to heart." he says and swallows. "I lied when I said I was in control, Guinevere. I never was and never will be. Not as long as I live in my father's shadow. That's why I started spiraling out of control; I wanted to make him love me and I didn't know how. I didn't know to whom to turn. I have friends, you might say, but they have their lives, Guinevere, and I can't be their burden."

"But they would never consider you a burden, Arthur!"

"I know they wouldn't, but they've done so much for me, especially Merlin, and I haven't done anything back in gratitude."

"Merlin never expects anything back, Arthur."

"I know, and that's why I can't continue to be his burden," Arthur says and looks away. "I never had anyone telling me about myself Guinevere, you're the first," he says softly, turning around.

"I shouldn't…"

"You did right, because I realise my mistakes now. And I've been wrong all this while, thinking I'm running my life well when I actually wasn't. But thanks to you, now I know. And there's still time to change all the mistakes I've made."

"Arthur, I didn't want to hurt you…"

"No, Guinevere, you didn't. You saved my life. If I had carried on pledging my belief on the lies I've created myself… I don't know how I'd survive or for how long. And God knows how many more I might have hurt. So thank you, Guinevere. Thank you for changing my life"

"Arthur, I didn't change anything in your life. I blew my top and called you names. I was tearing you to pieces and thinking it about it now, I feel ashamed."

"No, don't be. You're my lifesaver," he says with a smile. Gwen's heart leaps with joy at the sight of that smile.

"I wanted to apologise immediately myself, but I didn't know where you lived either, and all day I prayed for a chance, just one chance for me to ask for your forgiveness. I didn't know it would arrive like this, but something is better than nothing. Until you forgive me, I'll never be able to sleep peacefully," he replies.

"You know I have forgiven you already."

"Now I do, but please do not think I'm a good-for-nothing sort of scoundrel, Guinevere. I want to live an ordinary life but I never had an ordinary childhood, let alone upbringing. I had to endure endless disappointments in my life to be where I am now but I never want to give up. My father might hate me for reasons only he knows, but I will make him realise what he is missing."

"Then you must allow yourself to be heard, Arthur and you must listen, or what you wish for will remain that… just a wish"

"I know that now, and that's why I let you in first," he says with a smile.

"I thought your friends were already in… are they not?" she asks with a teasing smile. Her thumb strokes his hand softly.

"Oh they have, but you are different, Guinevere."

"Different?"

"Hmmm… let's say your input plays a different role for me than theirs," Arthur smiles. Gwen smiles and her hearts beats rapidly. She doesn't know what he means and she likes the suspense. She doesn't want to know the truth yet; there's still plenty of time for her to find out. First, she wants to know him better and explore their relationship. Arthur might say what he wants about himself but she wants to find out about him herself. There's no fun in hearing everything from him. And she wants to help him. It's obvious he's suffering and it pains her to see him hurt. She didn't know what transpired in her, but somewhere deep within her heart, in a small corner, her heart weeps for him as well.

"Guinevere?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Have I said anything wrong?"

"No, Arthur, you didn't… I was just wrapped in my own thoughts, that's all."

"Oh. Were they about… us?" Arthur asks softly.

Gwen smiles shyly. "Yes"

"Wow, that's really nice to know… us." Arthur repeats and laughs. Gwen watches him laugh and she feels happy as well. Why she would have these feelings in her about the man who accidentally killed her father baffles her. To be honest, the past two weeks were a torture for her. She's been longing to meet him and when she couldn't find him, she was heartbroken. To hide her hurt, she buried herself in work. Only after Merlin's call earlier did she find herself back again. And now that they've mended the fences and became friends, Gwen feels like she's found happiness all over again. How could someone she just met have such a deep impact on her? Is this supposed to happen or is it co incidence? Or like they say in the old times… is this destiny? It's still too soon to anticipate anything so only time will tell.

Aredian lowers his binoculars and hales his cigarette before puffing out the smoke in circles. Tapping the cigarette lightly he scratches his chin. He is leaning against the tree outside the hospital and has a splendid view of both Arthur and Gwen. He has been watching them for almost half an hour by now and though he didn't hear their conversation, he knows they're intimately close, based on their gestures and postures. This is exactly what he wanted and he doesn't believe how quickly his job is done for the day. This is easy, way too easy for him. Smiling triumphantly he flicks the cigarette away and takes out his digital zoom camera from his backpack and starts zooming his focus. When he gets the target like he desires, he clicks his shutter and gets his shot going. He takes in as much as ten different shots and lowers his camera. Sweat trickles down his neck and he looks at his watch. _'Perfect'_ he thinks and fishes out his hand phone. He searches for a name and dials the number. He waits for a while and hears the voice answering from the other side of the line. A very recognisable voice.

"Hello," it sounds almost like a growl.

"You're right, Uther… she's with him and they are very, very close indeed," Aredian says with a smile and looks back at the direction where Arthur and Gwen are still seated, talking with each another.


	16. Chapter 16

Morgana clears her throat to gain the attention of both Arthur and Gwen. Gwen drops Arthur's hand and smiles sheepishly at Morgana. Her friend smiles back, in tease.

"Who is it Guinevere?" Arthur asks, his expression startled. Gwen opens her mouth.

"It's me… Morgana," Morgana says immediately, cutting Gwen first.

"Ah, Morgana," Arthur smiles in relief. "I was scared for a while there," he adds.

"Whom you expecting?"

"Merlin," Arthur says shortly.

"Is he supposed to be here?" Morgana asks, crossing her hand across her chest.

"No, but don't you write him off, he's there when you least expect him," Arthur replies and laughs.

Morgana laughs and eyes her friend keenly. Gwen avoids Morgana and keeps looking down at her feet. Suddenly the floor becomes very interesting to her.

"Find something interesting down there, Gwen?" Morgana asks, sitting down beside her. Gwen looks up. Morgana's arched brow speaks volumes. Gwen tosses a quick look at Arthur and smiles back at Morgana.

_'What was that?'_ Morgana seems to be asking, though she didn't open her mouth to pose that question. She didn't need to. Her look substitutes for words well enough.

Gwen licks her lips and wonders how to explain to her friend without Arthur listening. Finally she pulls Morgana close and whispers, "I'll tell you when I get back, yeah."

Morgana doesn't seem happy with the answer but she has little choice. She understands Gwen's difficulties with Arthur's presence and will wait a bit more for Gwen's clarification. Besides, she wants to hear the full version of what happened and this is definitely not the place.

"Did you come to take us home, Morgana?" Arthur asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes, are you both ready?"

"Yeah," he answers.

"Then let's go." Morgana gets to her feet and helps Gwen with Arthur. Once on his feet, Arthur holds Gwen's arm and lets her lead him to the car.

Once they arrive at the apartment, Morgana waits in the car while Gwen leads Arthur back to his apartment. She has called Merlin and he promised to be there in half an hour's time. The elevator opens and Gwen leads Arthur carefully to his apartment. Arthur's neighbours are an elderly Asian couple and the husband was outside tending to his cactus plant when Gwen and Arthur arrived at the door. The man looks up from his task, shifts his glance from Arthur to Gwen and the back to Arthur. He smiles and nods at Gwen in the process.

"Hello, Arthur?"

"Oh, Mr. Chang… what are you doing out here?" Arthur asks and fiddles in his pocket for his keys.

Mr. Chang removes his gloves and steps closer towards them. "Doing what I do best, tending to my babies."

"Let me guess… cactus?"

"Yes… where have you been?"

"The hospital. It's my appointment today."

"Oh, I forgot. You did tell last week," Mr. Chang replies and shakes his head. He then looks at Gwen and smiles shyly. "I'm getting old, you see," he says. Gwen laughs and helps Arthur to unlock the door.

"Who is this, Arthur?"

"Who?" Arthur is confused.

"This lovely young lady by your side."

"Oh, this is Guinevere. She took me to the hospital today."

"She's your girlfriend?" Mr. Chang seems blunt in his words and Gwen almost drops the keys. But she heard Arthur laughing behind her.

"Yes," Arthur says shortly and Gwen spins around, her face confused. Mr. Chang smiles and nudges Arthur's shoulder.

"She's beautiful, Arthur," he says, winking at Gwen. "You're very lucky indeed," he adds.

Gwen opens her mouth to reply but Arthur cuts her first. "I am," Arthur agrees. Gwen looks at Mr. Chang, feeling like an idiot. The elderly man winks at her and gets back tending his cactus.

"Guinevere?" Arthur calls.

"Huh?"

"Let's get inside, shall we, or are you planning to stay out here all day?"

"Oh, yeah… come on."

"Goodbye, ," Arthur says.

"Goodbye," the old man replies happily without looking up.

Gwen leads Arthur inside and closes the door by nudging it with her leg. She takes him straight to the sofa and sits him down.

"Guinevere?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a glass of water please?"

"Sure" Gwen stands straight and looks around. "Where's your kitchen?"

"Are we sitting facing the coffee table?"

"No, you are sitting facing the marble elephant and I am standing beside you"

"Right. Then you must walk over to the elephant and turn right, the kitchen is there and there is a huge refrigerator inside next to the oven."

"Ok," Gwen answers shortly and leaves, following Arthur's direction. She reaches the kitchen and looks around in awe at the cleanliness of the place. For a bachelor and a man this is an unbelievable feat. Did Arthur hire a maid to get this place cleaned up? There's no way he'd did it on his own? So it has to be a maid's job. After all, he could afford a maid for the rest of his life. She can only dream of hiring a maid; she could never get one. She walks to the refrigerator and pulls it open. It was stacked full with beverages, fruits and food. Gwen reaches in and lifts out a bottle of plain water. She closes the refrigerator and walks back to Arthur.

"You have a very nice kitchen… it's very clean," she comments and helps him clutch the bottle.

Arthur smiles.

"Your maid must be very expensive."

"Maid?"

"Yes… this place, it must be taken care of by a maid, men aren't this tidy."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Gwen drags her answer; she is confused by Arthur's question. He seems to be teasing her. Did she say something wrong?

"Well, sorry to prove you wrong dear, I don't have a maid."

"Then who…"

"My friends. Merlin, Gwaine and Leon. They do all the housekeeping. I was tending to it before but after my accident, they have taken over the duties," he replies.

"No way!" Gwen couldn't believe it. Three men have been doing what a woman normally does? This is unbelievable.

"Don't believe it? Well, most people don't, but that's the truth. We do our own work. I can always get a maid but the fun of taking care of your own place is second to nothing," he says. Gwen smiles. She agrees with him. When you do your own chores or tasks, the excitement it brings can match nothing in the world. It's like you're in control of your life and it allows you the freedom to make any decision you want. But what intrigues Gwen is that someone like Arthur is willing to tend to his own needs, his own home without seeking the help of others. And what good friends he has.

"Guinevere?"

"Sorry, I was… looking around. You have a lovely home. It's beautiful."

"Really? You haven't seen my other home yet, Guinevere, you'd love it, too."

"You have another home?" Gwen doesn't know why she is surprised. Someone like Arthur and with the wealth at his disposal, he can afford apartments, mansions and even castles littering all over Camelot. This is peanuts for him. Only she needs to think twice to even buy a house.

"This is my only home which belongs to me, solely me… what I had in mind was my family home, the place where I was born and raised, filled with memories of my mother. I used to like that place but not anymore." Arthur says bitterly. "But it's a lovely place anyway… you would love it."

"The family home, regardless how bitter or troublesome it's been over the years, will always have a special place in our hearts, Arthur. Because it's our first home and it's where we start our life. I am sure you've had some wonderful and not so wonderful memories there. I don't blame you for not liking it anymore, but… it's still a home, Arthur, and one with the memory of the person you love the most; your mother. If not for anyone, at least for her… try to love it back. I love my home because it's the only place we've had for years and also it bore the strength of my father, the love of my mother and the stubbornness of my brother who still keeps it preserved. It will always have a special place in my heart, even if I decide to get a new place and you should consider yours too."

"Wow"

"What?"

"I didn't know you thought about homes this deep… it's educational."

"There are a lot of things you didn't know about me yet, Arthur, and when you do, you'll be surprised," she laughs. Arthur loves to hear that laughter. He smiles.

"Did anyone tell you have an amazing laugh Guinevere?"

"You're the first, though my father loved my smile"

"I can't see that smile but I can definitely hear you laugh… and I like it."

"You want to see me smile?" she sits down beside him.

"I can?"

"Here" she grabs his hand, lift it to her lips and allows him to feel her smile. Arthur smiles as he explores her lips with his fingers, touching and stroking them gently. His touch sends unexpected fire down her spine and she feels herself losing control each time his thumb or finger strokes her supple lips. Gwen isn't the only one affected by the touch; Arthur too seems to be enchanted by the lovely lips. Crazy thoughts spiraling out of control in his head and to put an end to it, he removes his hand immediately. His removal stuns Gwen but she was a little glad he decided to stop.

"Sorry… I think you have a lovely smile," he says sheepishly, gripping his cane tightly.

"Thank you," she says. But as time passes, Arthur still remains quiet and Gwen, noticing his silence, touches his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"Sorry for what I said to Chang there… it was necessary and I didn't give you any warning. You must've been surprised hearing what I said to him."

"I was shocked, yes but I am sure you had your reasons."

"I had to because he would not let the matter rest until we agree with him, that's why. I know him pretty well. Grumpy man sometimes but a good and kind hearted one. He will let the issue rest after a couple of days,"

"So, in the meantime I am your girlfriend?"

"I guess so," Arthur smiles and Gwen's heart melts. She licks her lips and looks away, afraid what she might do if he keeps on smiling at her like that.

"Ok, for you… I'll play along," she agrees still looking away. Arthur smiles and finishes his drink.

"Will you be all right on your own Arthur?"

"You are leaving?" he asks her softly. His voice tugs her heart.

"I have to get back to work… and Morgana's waiting for me in the car."

"Oh…" Arthur looks away sadly. It pains her to see him sad but she has to get back. Morgana is still down there in the car, waiting for her. Probably wondering what's taking this long.

"I thought perhaps… maybe you and I could spend some time talking until the rest of the guys come home?"

"It'll take Merlin another half an hour to arrive, and…"

"You're right… you have to get back to work. I shouldn't be inconsiderate. Sorry, Guinevere," Arthur replies sadly. Gwen is heartbroken to disappoint him but what can she do? There's Morgana waiting for her while work beckons and Arthur is here seems to be in need of her company. She is split. She didn't know what to do but in her heart, she really wants to accompany Arthur until Merlin arrives. What she really didn't know is how to answer Morgana when questioned. That's her real dilemma.

"Have you left?"

"No, Arthur, I'm still here"

"Are you staying, then?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Are you considering?" Arthur remains hopeful. Gwen smiles.

"You're really pushy, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Arthur drops his head.

"No, I meant it in good natured way," Gwen laughs. Arthur lifts his head and joins her laugh.

"Oh. But you can carry on, Guinevere. You left your work for me and I can't be selfish and ask you to do further than what you've done. I'll be good for a while."

"Sure?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine. I promise I won't do anything stupid," he laughs.

Gwen smiles and gets up. "All right then… I'll see you some other time?"

"When?" Arthur asks quickly.

"Wow!"

"Obvious huh?"

"I'll let you know, through Merlin," she promises and walks to the door. "Goodbye, Arthur," she says and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Goodbye," Arthur replies softly, almost to himself.

Gwen bites her lips and twirls her chain in her fingers as she boards the elevator. Her mind is still with Arthur. She wonders what will he do all by himself and has she done the right thing by leaving him alone. Merlin asked her to accompany him to the hospital and she has fulfilled that wish. Now it's back to her own business and she has work waiting for her on the other side of the road. She can't be letting her emotion overrule her head. Arthur has learnt the traits of living with his blindness and he should be fine on his own. Merlin will be back in another thirty minutes time, so why is she worried? The elevator reaches the ground level and opens allowing her to step out. She has made her mind up. She will get back to work. No more consideration. She has set her mind up. She walks up to the car and pulls the door open. Bending low, she calls for her friend.

"Morgana? I think I will stay with Arthur until Merlin arrives. I don't have good feeling leaving him alone," she says.

"Is that your reason?" Morgana asks with a smile, fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

"What?"

"I think that is one stupid reason you're trying to cook up, Gwen. If you want to spend your day with Arthur, all you have to do is ask. And I'm not stupid, I can see how smitten you are with him just as he is with you. So, by all means go… no one is stopping you, but just don't try to lie to me with your silly reasons because it never works."

"I wasn't…"

Morgana looks back at Gwen with a tease in her eyes, her lips twitched into a mocking smile.

"Fine, you win… damn you Morgana! How can you be so good in this?"

"Let's just say you're an open book, girl… it might have been hard before, but after Arthur's arrival, your emotions are obvious on your face!"

"Whatever, Morgana. Look, thanks and I owe you. Tell Gaius I'll stay back after hours and complete my duties."

"Don't bother… I'll see to it. Make sure you have fun."

"I'm just accompanying him, Morgana, what fun will there be?"

"Yeah, right! Do you really think I'll believe you?"

"You have to… I'll keep him company till Merlin comes home and then I'll be gone."

"Right…"

"It's true!"

"Uh-huh?"

"Yes!"

"Right!" Morgana starts the car with a laugh.

"Get out of here, Morgana," Gwen taps the car and stands back, smiling.

Morgana waves her hand and drives off, leaving Gwen watching with a laugh, arms folded neatly across her chest.

Arthur leans against the couch and thinks about Gwen. He wonders what she looks like. Is she tall? Is she lean? Blonde? Brunette? He knows she has wonderful smile but that is all he found out about her. Questions play around in his mind and he smiles to himself as he wonders what is wrong with him. Since when has he become interested in women? Since when has he become uneasy in another's presence? He shakes his head and laughs on his own.

"Something amusing Arthur?" Gwen asks, as she stands by the edge of the couch.

Arthur jolts upright and loses his grip on his cane. While he searches for the cane, Gwen bends and picks it up, putting it back in his grip.

"Guinevere!"

"Hmmm?"

"You came back!"

"You don't sound too happy about it,"

"No! I am… God! I am happy, Guinevere!" Arthur laughs, patting the seat beside him, asking her to join him. She sits down.

"I thought…"

"I changed my mind."

"That's really sweet of you, Guinevere. Thanks"

Gwen smiles and wonders what she should say next. This is really awkward for her. It was her bright idea to stay with him until Merlin came home and now she didn't know what to say to him. She wants to know him better. But she didn't know how to start the conversation or begin her words. What if he doesn't like her questions? What if he becomes angry? He is sensitive to questions, which is obvious from her past experience, but isn't he the one who suggested she stay and keep him company? Gwen is really confused. How to start? Where to start?

"Guinevere?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Tell me about yourself?"

_'Ahh… he's making it easy for me'_ she thinks and prays the lord silently. "What do you want to know?"

"Your family, for starters… tell me everything. I like to know."

"Ohh!" Gwen winces. How will she tell him about her father? He can't know the truth and she isn't ready to tell him about her father's accident yet. What will she say? Another lie? No, that is out of question… no more lies. So what will she tell him?

"Guinevere?"

"Hmmm… well, I did tell you there are just four of us. My parents, my brother and myself. I lost my mom at my birth so I didn't have a chance to know her but my father made sure we never realised her loss. He played the role of both my mom and dad… and he did well because I didn't miss not have a mom at all," Gwen laughs nervously, waiting for Arthur's reaction. Hearing her mention her mother brings back the memories of his own mother and her death to him. Arthur becomes sad, thinking how much he wish his own father had done what Guinevere's father did for his kids. If only…

"I'm… I'm sorry Guinevere," Arthur's voice drops low almost to a whisper. Gwen realises the change of expression on his face and the voice. She touches his shoulder.

"Have I said something wrong, Arthur?"

"No… just you remind me of my own mother…"

"I believe you lost your own mum at childbirth, didn't you?"

"Yes… I wish I had known her, but unfortunately she gave her life up for me. If only she'd lived and I …"

"Don't say that Arthur!" Gwen reaches and covers Arthur's mouth before he can finish his words. "Your mother loves you… and she gave her life up so that you can live and be the person she'd expected of you. Don't make her death be in vain," she says. Arthur peels her hand from his mouth.

"I'm afraid I already have. Just ask my father,"

"No, you haven't… there's still time to mend your mistakes, Arthur. Your father is a joke!" the words escaped her mouth before she realised it. It shocked Arthur as well and Gwen slaps her forehead for her stupidity. "Sorry, Arthur… I didn't mean it that way… what I meant was… I was…"

"You are right about my father."

"Huh?"

"No one needs to second guess Uther Pendragon… I'm sure you base your comments from what you saw at the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah," Gwen scratches her head, confused but thankful the topic had taken a different direction. Anything as long they don't talk about her father.

"You think so?"

"About?" she asks, suddenly seems to be lost.

"About my mother and what she expects of me?" he asks.

"I believe so… mothers always have hopes for their kids before they are born and I am sure your mother would have had some for you. Only she didn't have the opportunity to tell you herself, but you'll know," she reach and touches his heart, "in here," she finishes. Arthur clasps her hand and smiles back.

"Your belief in me is unwavering, Guinevere."

"Let's say your mother and I share the same belief."

"I wish my mother had lived so that I could introduce her to you. She would have loved you."

"And my mother would have liked you too," Gwen adds. And that's the truth. Her parents would have loved Arthur and welcomed him into their home with an open heart. If only her father had lived…

"Tell me more about your family, Guinevere?" Arthur invites, breaking Gwen's thoughts. Gwen doesn't like what he just said. She manages to divert the previous questions by asking about his mother but now Arthur seems to be coming back to her with the questions she dare not reveal the answers to.

"I just did…"

"You said you have a brother and a father, tell me about them?"

"My brother is a businessman and he is currently working with his friend. My dad… He… he…" she struggles for words. How is she going to tell him?

"What's wrong, Guinevere?"

"My father… he…" God, why is he doing this to her. Arthur waits patiently.

"My dad… passed away recently!" she finally blurts out.

"WHAT!" Arthur is stunned. "When?" he asks.

"A month ago" she replies.

'_God!'_ Arthur prays silently. A month ago? Her father died a month ago? He killed a man a month ago! Could that man be the same man Guinevere is talking about? Did he kill Guinevere's father? No! He didn't know whom he killed because the doctor refused to reveal the name of the deceased, but… now he is getting really suspicious about Guinevere' father.

"How did he die?" he asks softly and dreads the answer.

"He was ill… and he died in his sleep," Gwen stands up and walks away, shutting her pain away. It hurts her to talk about her father and makes it even worse to lie to him.

Arthur sighs in relief. Thanks heavens! "I'm sorry Guinevere, I didn't know… I'm truly sorry," Arthur says and searches for her but she isn't there anymore. And Gwen didn't realise Arthur was looking for her. Arthur continues to search for her.

"Guinevere?"

Gwen turns around, wipes the unexpected tears and walks back to him, taking his hand in hers. "I'm here, Arthur."

"I'm sorry for making you sad, Guinevere. I shouldn't have asked you about your family. And I am sorry about father. You and your brother must've been devastated by the loss."

"We were but Elyan is brave. He coped with Mom's death at young tender age and now with Dad's… but I can't be like him. I am not brave enough."

"I think you are. Losing your mother at birth and now your father… it takes great strength to cope with these losses and I think you've done fairly well."

"Elyan says the same too."

"Elyan? Is that your brother's name?"

"Yes… you should meet him Arthur. You'd like him."

"I very much like to… when can we do that?"

"Hmmm… let me talk to Merlin first and then I'll take you to meet Elyan, is that all right?"

"Sure," Arthur says.

Gwen smiles and looks at Arthur for a long time. Her heart breaks into song as she keeps on gazing at him. Something about him makes her heart soar, her stomach churn with butterflies and mind break into unimaginable thoughts. She can go on looking at his face all day long, not realizing that the door has opened and someone has walked in.

Merlin coughs to be heard and stands with his hands in his pocket. Gwen looks up and blushes being caught red handed.

"Who's that?" Arthur asks, stifled with unawareness.

"Merlin," Merlin replies to Arthur with a smile and shifts his glance at Gwen. "Hello, Gwen."

"Hello, Merlin," Gwen replies and looks at her watch. "You're early," she tells him.

"Yup… did I interrupt anything?"

"No," both Arthur and Gwen say in unison. Merlin laughs and walks over to the kitchen. Gwen drops her head in embarrassment.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls.

"Yeah?" Merlin answers from the kitchen.

"Don't we owe Guinevere a treat for help she offered today?" Arthur asks. Merlin walks back to join them, a bottle of beer in his hand. He unties his tie and removes it, dropping it casually on the table.

"Sure… what shall we do?" Merlin winks at Gwen.

"Now Arthur… it's not really necessary…"

"No Gwen, Arthur's right. For the trouble he caused you today I think you deserve a treat… at his expense."

"That's right… where shall we take her?" Arthur asks.

"Hmmm… let's see" Merlin scratches his chin and thinks. The door opens and in walk Gwaine and Leon.

"Hellooooo there!" Gwaine smiles as he comes around, bends, picks up Gwen's hand and gives it a light peck. "Fancy meeting you here…"

"Guinevere." Arthur tells him.

"Gwen for short," Merlin informs.

"I like it Guinevere," Arthur adds, with a smile.

"I think I'll stick to Gwen…" Gwaine says and smiles. "I'm Gwaine, by the way." he introduces himself to her.

"Hello, Gwaine," Gwen replies and looks at Leon. Gwaine follows her gaze and wraps his arms around Leon's shoulder.

"And this is Leon," Gwaine introduces Leon.

"Hello, Gwen," Leon says softly. Gwen smiles at him.

"So now you've met the rest of the group, Guinevere, what do you think of them?"

Arthur asks.

"I think they are all lovely, Arthur"

"Listen Arthur… lovely!" Gwaine repeats the words and takes the beer from Merlin.

Arthur laughs. Gwen smiles and looks at Merlin.

"I have to go, Merlin. I was keeping him company till you got home"

"Thank you for the help Gwen. Like Arthur said, I think you deserve a treat."

"No, that's not necessary. I was helping a friend… and friends don't expect anything in return," she says and gets to her feet.

"But we insist… at least you must join us for dinner. We'll cook and if you don't like our food, we can buy from outside and pretend its home cooked," Gwaine says, looking at Leon.

"Merlin's a great cook Gwen. You should taste his food, at least once," Leon chips in.

"All right… some other day. Let me know when and I'll see if I can make it. It's been wonderful meeting you. Goodbye, Arthur… bye," Gwen says and walks to the door. The rest of the guys, except for Arthur follow her to the door. Gwen stops and turns around.

"Thanks for not revealing you've met me already," she says softly.

"Merlin told us what happened… we will never put you in trouble, Gwen," Gwaine replies with a wink.

"Don't worry… your secret is safe with us," Leon assures her.

"Thanks… bye," Gwen says and steps out.

"Bye," all three of them bid her goodbye and watch her leave before closing the door and walking back to Arthur.

"She's lovely, Arthur," Gwaine remarks, jumping across the sofa and landing beside Arthur.

"Hmm…"

"Gwen and Gwaine… it connects wonderfully well."

"Really?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah."

"Well let me tell you something, Gwaine: she's mine, so keep your thoughts to yourself," Arthur laughs, followed by Merlin. Leon pats Gwaine's shoulder.

"Hooo… looks like I've got serious competition here, mate!" Gwaine nudges Arthur's shoulder. Arthur swings his cane at Gwaine and the latter avoids it by ducking away to safety. The rest of the boys laugh.

Gwen places the roasted chicken in the middle of the table and takes her place with both Elyan and Percival at the dining table. Percival stirs the salad while Elyan pours the gravy all around the chicken. Gwen serves the plate and pours herself some orange juice while waiting for Elyan to slice the chicken.

"This looks delicious, Gwen, can't wait to taste it" Elyan says as he serves her the thigh and gets back to slicing more parts of the chicken.

"Reserve your thanks for Morgana, she gave me the recipe."

"You should have invited her along," Elyan says, licking his fingers.

"I did, but she went to meet her sister"

"Oh, that's a shame. Would have been nice to have her here with us," Elyan says and scoops some mashed potato onto his plate.

"This is delicious, Gwen," Percival says, biting into his chicken.

"Thanks, Percival," Gwen says and watches as both Elyan and Percival dig into their chicken. Elyan is speechless and offers a thumbs-up at her before continuing with his meal.

Gwen waits until they have finished their chicken before asking what's been playing in her mind all evening. "Elyan?"

"Hmm…" Elyan continues eating.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure love… what is it?"

"Remember when you told me once that we need to forgive and forget what people have done to us, regardless how bitter we feel about them?"

"I said that?" Elyan asks as he scoops a mouthful of salad.

"Yes… well, not exactly like that but something like it… look!" Gwen pushes her plate away and folds her hand on the table.

"Remember the guy who drove his car on Dad?"

Elyan stops eating. Beside him Percival continues to tuck in. "What about him?"

"Don't be mad at me, yeah… but remember you told me we should forgive him?"

"Yes…"

"I have forgiven him, and…"

"And…"

"I want you to meet him, Elyan. I am thinking of bringing him here, so you and he can get to know each other…"

"Gwen?"

"I know, I know… I am sorry for keeping this from you, Elyan, but I have gotten to know him well in the space of these past three weeks, and… he's not what we thought he was. He is… different."

"What do you mean, different?" Elyan drops his fork and looks sharply at his sister. He didn't know where this conversation is leading to. Beside him, Percival seems to helping himself a second round.

"He's… how would you say it, hmm… he's wealthy, yes, but he's got a kind heart, Elyan. He feels guilty about what he's done to Father and he's staying blind because he wants to punish himself for what's he done, even though his blindess can probably be corrected. He is a good person, Elyan, and you're right, he proved me wrong."

"Well, looks like he impressed you."

"He did, and I want you to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because I told him about us… all of us."

"WHAT!"

"No, don't worry… I didn't tell about the accident. I lied to him but apart from that, I told him everything and he wants to meet you. Will you meet him?"

"If it means a lot to you, I will… I give you my word," he replies with a smile. "But… how could you change your mind quickly Gwen? You're not one to have a quick change of heart?"

"Let's say he has his ways…" Gwen laughs and sips her juice.

"Is it good or bad?"

"Good… and don't worry Elyan, I'm not scheming up to revenge Father or anything. I genuinely have changed my thoughts on him and would like you to meet him."

"All right… but he must impress me as well."

"Don't worry, he will. Trust me, he will," she winks at him.

Merlin is feeling tired yet he can't sleep. Gwaine and Leon have left to meet a friend of theirs and Arthur is asleep in his room, leaving Merlin with no one but himself. He tries watching the telly but nothing is of interest. Books don't have any magic for him. Music seems to bore him lately and he isn't the internet savvy type. He just wishes he has someone he can talk with. Walking out from his room, he heads straight to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of milk. Milk gives a good sleep, his mother used to tell him and he can do with a good night sleep tonight. Sipping the milk, he heads back to his room but stops short when he thinks he saw a shadow looming in Arthur's room. He tip toes towards the room and finds the door ajar.

_'Funny'_ he thinks as he remembers closing the door when he has seen Arthur to bed. But who could have opened it?

He pushes the door and steps in. Arthur's bed is empty and his friend is no where to be seen.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls, looking around. No sound at all. Merlin steps closer to the bed, clutching his milk tightly. "Arthur?" he calls again. Still there's no sign of his friend. Merlin's heart races. "Where are you?" he asks himself, cursing at Arthur in silence. "Arthur!" he tries one more time.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls from the door.

The sudden call jolts Merlin to the bone, causing him to throw the milk he held in his hand all over his face and down his pajamas. Merlin whirls around and finds Arthur standing by the door. Milk streams down his face, causing the top of his pajamas wet and sticky with the poured milk.

"Damn you, Arthur!" Merlin says angrily and unbuttons his top as Arthur taps his way into the room.

"I scared you?"

"Yeah!" Merlin removes his top and wipes his face with it. He feels sticky. But he continues to wipe his body with his top and sits down at the edge of the bed, sighing in relief. His heart is beating rapidly and shakes his head, thinking how frightened he'd been. He has never been this frightened before in his life. This was his first. He holds his temple and softly massages the throbbing pain. He just wanted to strangle Arthur.

"Merlin?"

"What!" Merlin is pissed.

"Sorry, mate… didn't mean to frighten you. What are you doing up at this hour?" Arthur walks near Merlin and touches his friend's head. Merlin ducks away angrily.

"Merlin… I am sorry. How was I supposed to know you were here?"

"Look! I am all wet and sticky and I smell like a cow right now, so… just don't touch me. What ever you want to say, you can do by… standing away from me!" Merlin snaps and sits with a gloomy face. He is still trying to recover from his fright and he didn't care if his friend took offence or not.

"What are you doing up at this hour? And in my room?" Arthur asks, standing where he did a while ago. Merlin looks up at him.

"I'm about to ask you the same thing," Merlin says, sighing deeply.

"I went to look for you"

"Me?"

"Yeah… I wanted to talk to you about a matter and I didn't find you in the room. So I headed back. How was I supposed to know you were here, waiting for me?"

"I wasn't waiting for you. I thought I saw a shadow in your room and came here to see if you were all right. Then I find you gone, missing so I was calling for you when you shook the hell of me!"

"It's not my fault, Merlin."

"So is it mine?"

"This is childish!"

"Childish! You scared the shit out of me Arthur and caused me to take a bath in the milk that I'm supposed to be drinking! I am very angry with you and if could see me right now, you'll notice how gutted I am but thankfully you don't have to go through that… so don't tell me this is childish! Just be relieved I'm not wringing your neck!"

"Look… I am sorry. I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't and I don't expect you to but at least try to understand… just give me a moment," Merlin cuts him off quickly. Arthur stops and wonders if he should stay or go.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you?"

"I thought you said you wanted to have a moment…"

"I know what I said, Arthur, but this is your room, for pity's sake. I should leave not you. Stop doing what people tell you to, you're not a puppet all. You said you wanted to tell me something. What is it?" Merlin asks again, irked by Arthur's evasiveness.

"Are you sure you're all right, Merlin? We can talk in the morning if you want, this isn't important at the moment. Why don't you go and get yourself cleaned and we'll talk…"

"What is it ,Arthur?" Merlin's patience was draining.

"Remember the guy I killed?"

"Hmm…"

"I asked you to find out about…"

"I thought I said the doctor…."

"No, listen… I know the doctor refused to reveal any names, but… today when I was talking to Guinevere, she told me she lost her father a month ago due to illness. But something in my heart tells me… that…"

"That he didn't die of illness?"

"Yes, I don't know why and I know it's absurd, but… I can't help feeling her father and the man I killed in the accident could be the same person. Besides, you told me that man had a son and a daughter. Guinevere has a brother and she lost her mother at birth… can you do me a favour and find out about her father, Merlin?"

"You're asking me to get a slap from her and her brother, aren't you?" Merlin asks, sighing. This is madness. If Gwen finds out he is investigating behind her back, he'll lose her friendship but if he doesn't do this for Arthur, he'll lose his. Either way, he is bound to get some grief from either one party.

"I'm sure you know how to handle yourself, Merlin. Please, for me… please?"

"Whatever, Arthur… you own me great deal and when all this is done, I'm expecting something big in return," Merlin replies and gets up to his feet.

"You'll not be disappointed, Merlin… I promise you." Arthur says with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

A month later …

Morgana bites her nails and waits patiently outside the fitting room. "Are you done, Gwen?" she asks as she spits out the nails she's bitten and sighs, shaking her head.

"Patience!" Gwen's voice sounds low from inside the fitting room.

"Are you trying that dress on or stitching one? Just put it on and show me, for bloody sake!"

"Wait… ooofff!" the fitting room rattles a while and Morgana hears something or someone landing hard on the floor. She hurries towards the room and knocks on it urgently.

"Gwen?"

"I'm out… I'm out" Gwen replies and Morgana stands back, allowing Gwen to step out. The door opens and after a second, Gwen steps out.

Gwen adjusts the hem of her dress and steps out, carefully. She is wearing a figure-hugging halter necked dress with sequins and lace completing the hem and sleeves. She comes to stand in front of the bewildered Morgana.

"What do you think?" Gwen asks, spinning around.

"Hmm…" Morgana pouts and tilts her head, examining her friend from top to toe. Gwen is getting agitated.

"What!"

"Don't get me wrong, Gwen but…"

"I know, I know… my tummy's bulging, isn't it?" Gwen replies sadly and goes to sit down by the mirror. Morgana walks over to her friend, sits down beside her and drapes a friendly hand over Gwen's shoulder.

"Come to think of it, it's not so obvious, you know"

"Morgana…" Gwen trails her name.

"All right… maybe a little pudge here," Morgana pinches Gwen's showing tummy. Gwen giggles and slaps Morgana's hand away.

"Just a month, Gwen… and you've piled on 4 kilos! What did you eat?"

"I didn't eat much, Morgana. I took care of my food, my calorie intake, and I exercised…"

"Yet you've gained weight?"

"Exactly!"

"I think you didn't realise what you consumed because you've been happy. You just went on eating…"

"NO!"

"Then explain your weight gain."

"Errmmmm…"

"See? You can't, because you didn't realise you had been consuming so much. But I don't blame you. You had been happy this past month… so this is natural."

"What, piling on weight is natural? This is ridiculous, Morgana! I used to slip into this dress in seconds; now I can't get inside it without stumbling and falling!"

"I guess I didn't need to second guess who fell a while ago inside that fitting room."

"It's embarrassing Morgana… what would he think of me?"

"Who? Arthur… Gwen! He can't even see you to know if you're fat or thin!"

"That's not very nice, Morgana" Gwen warns her softly.

"But that's the reality, Gwen… he can't see you to realise if you've piled on weight or not. Okay, let's see it in another perspective, yeah… why are you worried about him?"

"I wasn't… I'll just… feel embarrassed if I have to…"

"Come across his friends? Afraid they might note the difference and tell Arthur?"

"Hmm… I wasn't thinking of that, actually, but now that you've mentioned it, this is another possibility too…"

"This is preposterous Gwen! If they like you, they like you… fat and bulgy and all!"

"I'm not bulgy!"

"Of course, pardon me! This is just baby fat… accumulated in the wrong place and just needs shedding of course!" Morgana teases. Gwen hits her on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Morgana shouts and rubs her shoulder.

"I need to shed this extra weight, seriously!" Gwen examines the fat around her tummy and playfully pinches it, much to Morgana's amusement.

"Tell me about it!" Morgana looks away and whispers. Gwen shoots up at her, quickly.

"I heard that!"

"You need to exercise, girl… and you better think of doing it before next week."

"Why?" Gwen is confused. What could be so important next week?

"You don't know?" Morgana asks, shrugging her shoulder. Gwen shakes her head.

"Lancelot's coming back and if he sees you like this, he's going to get hysterical… I mean not that it matters to him that you've gained weight and all, but he has left this place with a leaner you in his mind and now when he comes back he may not even recognise you, and…" Morgana rattles on.

"Morgana!"

"My point is…" Morgana takes a huge gulp of air. "He's going to be very shocked to see you!" she completes, looking all puppy eyed at Gwen.

"He will not!" Gwen argues.

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't care what he thinks!" Gwen argues further.

"Oh really… you don't care if someone like Lancelot can actually see and comment you but you're worried about what Arthur might say; someone who can't see you physically? Where's the logic in that?"

"There's no logic there Morgana just…"

"Ahh, matters of heart, I know."

"NO!"

"Yeah, expect me to believe what you're about to deny, huh?"

"I just…"

"Care for Arthur, is that what you're going to tell me? Come on, Gwen… you really expect me to believe that you're just besotted with Arthur? No way! I think you feel more for him that you realise… I think I smell the word 'love'"

"LOVE!" Gwen almost fell off the chair.

"Yes." Morgana says determinedly.

"No way!" Gwen shakes her head.

"Yes way!" Morgana presses on.

"No, Morgana… no!"

"Yes, Gwen… listen to your heart!"

"I have, and I don't feel anything!"

"That's what everyone thinks in the beginning… that's how it starts!"

"What's your motive, Morgana?"

"Me? Oh, I haven't got any motive, but you're lying to me and yourself that you don't harbour any feelings for Arthur. Your feelings for him are bloody obvious in your eyes! It's there, like an open book waiting to be read. And the way you speak of him… I can sense you have something special going on in your heart for him, so… don't deny your feelings, yeah!"

"Morgana…"

"Okay, then why bother dressing up for him? Why does it matter so much how you present yourself to him when you know the fact that he's blind and it will not matter to him what you wear or how you meet him? And don't give me crap about his friends! They don't bother you and you know that. Give me one good reason why and I'll keep my mouth shut from now on,"

"I…" Gwen keeps quiet. She doesn't know what to say or how to defend herself from Morgana. Her friend is right. Every word she said is right and there's no denying it. Gwen is gearing up to meet Arthur and has been choosing a prefect dress all morning, despite the fact Arthur will not know what she's wearing or how will she look like in this dress. But she doesn't care. All she's been thinking is how to impress Arthur and she's used not just her time but Morgana's as well to find a dress she'll be satisfied with. It seemed important that she went to meet Arthur in something presentable. But like her friend just said, even though Arthur will not know how she turns up, that small bit of information doesn't matter at all. What matters is that she look good for him. Why she is taking the liberty to do all this baffles her. Is it because of what Morgana just said? Is it true she harbours more than feelings of friendship in Arthur? Is she in… love?

"Hello?" Morgana calls and Gwen sighs deeply. Morgana is right. She can see how she feels for Arthur right through her. And she can also spot that Gwen is feeling slightly insecure about her weight issue. Gwen couldn't believe she piled on weight this quick in just a month. She doesn't know what went wrong. She isn't the exercising type but she always kept her weight in check. She never consumes fast or processed food. And she never indulges in sweeties. So how come she became plump in such a short time? Her weight issues didn't just cause difficulties in finding proper attire but in presenting herself in the presence of those she knows as well. Even Elyan is astonished with the sudden rise of her weight. It's been embarrassing for her and that's why she's worried sick about Arthur and his friends.

"Feeling tight lipped, are we?"

"Look, Morgana…" Gwen starts and decides to keep quiet once more. She really doesn't know what to say. The more she tries to defend herself, the further Morgana will get on with the teasing so it's best to keep quiet. There's no way she can win against Morgana this time. Morgana reaches up and flicks Gwen's nose.

"Come on, I meant it in good nature. Don't tell me you're pissed at me for that?"

"No, of course not, but…"

"Agreeing with me?"

"Not exactly, but not disagreeing either."

"Which part?"

"That I might have feelings for Arthur, but…" Gwen stops Morgana before her friend can get carried on. "It's not love"

"Yet!"

"Maybe," Gwen keeps defending her decision. Morgana licks her lips and smiles.

"Who knows what fate holds for you both?"

"You don't know that…"

"That's my point… I don't know, and neither do you," Morgana says and puts an end to the conversation.

Morgana is right, Gwen thinks. No one knows what the future holds for her and Arthur. So far, their paths have crossed more often than she has expected and something tells her their meetings aren't without a reason. Her father's accident, his blindness, her meeting with him and now their reconciled friendship; everything plays an important role in their respective lives. How and where will they go on from here is a million dollar question and one that is plaguing not just her but Morgana as well.

"Let's leave the decision in the hands of fate, shall we?" Gwen agrees to put an end to this conversation and pay attention to what matters at the moment.

"Right, fine by me. But my question is: will you accept what the fate holds for you?"

"I'll go along with the decision if that's what I'm destined for…"

"Even if your heart is against it?"

"I doubt my heart will go against the decision…"

"You don't know that, Gwen… no one knows until you've reached that moment."

"Then we need to wait and see… I'm sure the answers to all your questions will need some patience from all sides."

"Fine. But one word of advice, Gwen. No matter what decision you opt for, make sure you decide with your heart"

"I will, I promise" Gwen finishes with a smile.

Morgana reaches out and hugs Gwen warmly. After a second, she lets her go and smiles. "Now, let's get you fitted into something more appropriate, shall we?"

"I need to find another dress,"

"No, what you need is stripes … let's get you something with stripes. It will make you look thinner… come on!" Morgana gets up and pulls Gwen up to her feet before dragging her off to find another outfit.

Arthur is struggling with his printed tee. He knows he had it on inside out the first time and turned it over before sliding it on the second time, but now he has it with the front of the tee facing his back. Biting his lips in frustration he tries in vain to remove the tee so that he can wear it properly. The door bell rings.

"Great!" he curses himself and walks to the door, with his tee still facing the wrong way. He uses his hand to feel his way to the door as he has left his cane back in his room. The doorbell rings again.

"Coming… coming!" he says again and finally reaches the door. He feels for the door, slides his hands up and locates the knob and turns it around to unclick it, pulling it back slowly. "Who is it?" he asks.

"Gwen" Gwen answers shortly, standing on the other side of the door.

"Guinevere!" Arthur gets excited at the mention of the name and immediately pulls it back to allow her to enter. Gwen steps inside and the moment her eyes rests on him, she giggles.

"What?"

"You've got your tee on backwards," she says, closing the door behind her.

"I know, I sensed that… I was still trying to put it back on the right way when you rang the bell," he extends his hands to her and she accepts it, leading him back to his room.

"Let me help."

"No, it's all right. I can manage…"

"How?"

"Somehow,"

"Arthur… I'm not going to rape you. Come on, let me help you," Gwen offers as they reach his room. Arthur laughs and shakes his head.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Not in my dictionary. Come here!" she makes him stand straight and helps to lift his hands up. She then pulls the tee off him and gasps at the sight of his well-built body. Arthur hears the gasp and his face changes immediately.

"Something wrong?"

"No… err… I'm fine," Gwen answers shyly. Her cheek starts to colour as she turns the tee into the correct position and slides it over his head. As she pulls it down, her fingers caresses his chest and she watch him stiffen.

"Sorry," she quickly apologises and pulls the tee down. She steps back and purses her lips. "There you go… all ready and set to leave," she adds.

"Thanks…" Arthur replies and using his hand, rakes through his tousled hair. "Can you hand me my cologne, please?" he asks once done with his hair. Gwen steps up to his dressing table, bends down and looks at all the expensive collection of colognes lining on the table.

"Which one?" she asks, going through one by one.

"Anything… your choice" he answers with a smile.

Gwen taps each bottle lightly with her fingers before resting on the Paco Rabanne Black XS. She picks it up, opens the lid and nears Arthur, thrusting it into his hand gently.

Arthur takes the bottle and brings it near his nose, sniffing it. "Excellent choice, it's my favourite, too," he replies and spray the cologne all over him. Arthur is right; she did pick an excellent choice. The smell of the cologne was a combination of both sporty and woody. The outburst of the combination sends sensational feelings throughout her and she has to admit, it almost drowns her. Gwen watches him spray the cologne and when he is done, she takes it away from him and puts it back on his table. "Anything else?" she asks as he walks over to his bed and sits down.

"Nothing at the moment," he says.

Gwen watches him put on his socks and slips his feet into his shoes. The laces of the shoes were left dangling and she knows he will have trouble tying them up. Just as Arthur is lifting his left foot to tie the laces, Gwen walks over to him, crouches in front of him and grabs his foot.

"Guinevere?"

"Don't worry, I'm helping you with your shoe laces, that's all," she answers with a smile and slowly puts his foot down on the floor and ties the laces. She completes one foot and switches to another and in a few minutes, the laces were all tied up neatly. She wipes her hand and gets up to her feet.

"There you go, all geared for walking," she says.

"Thanks… can you grab me my coat over there?" Arthur points to his left and Gwen turns to his direction. A puzzled expression crosses her face.

"Hmm Arthur, I think you meant your right… the coat is on your right," she says and without waiting for his reply, she grabs the coat from the coat hanger and hands it to him.

"Merlin must've hung it when I was sleeping I guess…" Arthur takes the coat from Gwen, gets up to his feet and slips it on. "I'm such a bother, aren't I?" he asks as he adjusts his coat.

"Says who?"

"Aren't I… after all, ever since you arrived I've been asking you to get me this and that. I just can't get anything done on my own at all!" he shakes his head sadly and looks down.

Gwen closes on him, lifts his chin and smiles at him; though she knows he wouldn't even know if she's smiling or not. But she wants to anyway. "I like helping you Arthur… I enjoy it!" she says.

"But…" Gwen presses her finger against his lips, stopping him before he can argue.

"I don't find it troubling at all, and… I like doing it, for you. I didn't complain, did I? So… you shouldn't either, understand?" she asks. Slowly, he nods his head. She notices a smile curling up the side of his lips.

"Good… now, are you ready?" she removes her finger from his lips.

"Where are we going?" he asks as he takes the cane from her and slips his arm around her elbow.

"I'm taking you for a treat… a surprise" she answers and leads him out from his room.

"Everywhere would be surprise for me Guinevere… I can't see, remember?"

"Arthur!"

"But that's the truth."

"It will not stay like this forever…" Gwen says and Arthur stops in his stride.

"You know how I feel about my blindness, Guinevere, I don't intend to have my vision corrected, if that's what you're suggesting."

"I am not suggesting anything, Arthur… I understand how you feel about the operation so I would not suggest anything, but… I think it's time you stop feeling low about your life and this blindness of yours. It's a burden, I know, but aren't you the one who said you wanted to endure it; to punish yourself for what has happened? If you have decided to carry on with your pain then you shouldn't find any faults in it. Like it or not, once a decision is made, you must be man enough to accept the circumstances and lie with it. Feeling low and insecure will gain you sympathy, but I thought you hated sympathy?"

"I do…"

"Then stop suggesting you need it! If you behave like this, you're bound to gain sympathy from everyone and they'll start bringing up the issue you hate the most. You'll be bothered by the thoughts of having your vision corrected, plagued by your sympathizers and finally it's going to drive you mad. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Then it has to stop here and now. This very instant! You have to set your mind Arthur, you need to tell yourself what you want and not what you have to accept. We can advise you, utter comforting words to ease your unsteady self and perhaps guide you a certain direction, but the next step you take will have to be yours, your own! You can ask for help but you can never ask us to follow you, Arthur. This is your life, one you've chosen for yourself, and you have to man up and lead it. If you want to stay blind, by all mean go ahead. No one can stop you, not me, Merlin or even your father but make sure it's what you want… your own decision! One made in your heart and not in your head. Understand?" she asks.

"You think I'm making a wrong decision here?"

"No, I…" Gwen feels tight lipped. How is she to advise him if his decision is good or bad? It's because of what happened to her father that Arthur decides to punish himself and of all people, she isn't the right one to say anything. She isn't in the position to say so. She didn't want him to punish himself but if that's what he decides, she hasn't any problem with it either. Call it a tie for what has happened to her father but what is she going to tell him? How?

"Guinevere?"

"I can't say anything about it, Arthur, because… like I said, it's your life and you must decide what's good for you."

"But from what I heard, it sounds as if I'm actually making one… am I?"

"What does your heart tells you?"

"That I am doing right"

"Then follow your heart Arthur …"

"Does it tell the truth?"

"Heart never lies Arthur, never will… sometimes our heads may make mistakes but not our heart. It tells us the truth, always will."

"So I am doing the right thing then?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you, Guinevere, thank you so much!" Arthur reaches out and without realising what he is doing, grabs her by the arm and pulls her closer to him, embracing her. "Thank you for enlightening me, thanks!" he says and hugs her warmly.

Gwen stays stunned in his arms, like being electrocuted. The embrace is a shock and one she didn't anticipate. But it was warm and she liked it. Slowly her hands crawls up to his shoulder and presses herself closer to him.

The sudden closeness causes unexpected warmth against Arthur's chest and he finally realises he is hugging Gwen. Quickly he releases her, his face uncertain while her's blushing heavily.

"Errr… sorry, Guinevere, I was a bit overwhelmed, I suppose," he tries to laugh but his nervousness is obvious.

"I am sorry, too… oh, look at the time," Gwen tries to change the topic. "I think we better move it or we'll be late"

"Sure."

"Come on," she says and leads him out of his apartment.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asks, as Gwen leads him to a restaurant.

"Patience, Arthur… I'll let you know when we get there," Gwen says as she carefully helps him up the curb.

"Allright… my life is in your hands," Arthur laughs and taps his cane along with her.

Gwen leads him straight, takes a left turn and slows down ahead a restaurant. Arthur senses her slowing down.

"Guinevere?"

"We are there, Arthur, that's why I'm slowing down," Gwen replies.

"Oh…"

Gwen walks slowly towards the entrance of the Sunshine Diner and passes the place where her father was accidentally killed a month ago. The owners have replaced the wall and in place now there have built a fountain with daffodils around it. Looking back at the place, the fountain brings back sad memories for Gwen. She recalls the gruesome death her father endured on that unfortunate night.

She looks at Arthur and sighs sadly. Her father wasn't the only victim that night. Arthur, too, has his fair share of pain from that accident. And it's pain he will live with for the rest of his life. Arthur clasps his hand around hers tightly and follows her lead as she takes her steps casually towards the entrance. Gwen recalls how much she has changed since the accident. She still remembers how revengeful she'd been towards Arthur. Her mind thought of nothing but hatred for him. She was angry, bitter and filled with wrath for Arthur. She couldn't bring herself to sympathise with him no matter how many people advised her, because all she could think was revenge. And she was prepared to cross the limits by wishing him dead. Not just wish, she was willing to be the one who saw to it! She still can't believe how crazy she's been. Never in her life had she wished ill upon anything or anyone but on the night she lost her father, she lost her senses as well. Her hatred for Arthur actually brought out a lot of unfortunate ill feelings, but thankfully, her every movement was blocked from the beginning. She didn't know why then, but now, she's thankful that her actions were halted.

The accident also gave birth to this new relationship, this bond between two unknown souls. How she got attached to him is a mystery. They were total strangers a couple of months ago, they probably had met before in some corners of the world, god knows, but neither knew they'd cross their paths like this. Neither realized that their destinies are actually written to be intertwined. But like Morgana's question, what does this hold for them in the future? Gwen has been asking this question quite a lot since she met Arthur. She didn't realize how close she has become with him since the accident and she wonders if he feels the same too. She is supposed to hate him, for God's sake! How in the world did she start having feelings for him? And where is this bond going to lead them to? And what does this mean? Is it just an attraction between them or is it sympathy or is it…. Gwen dreads to think the other possibility but she knows she will still need to come to face it somehow or other. Is it love, like Morgana guessed a while ago?

Gwen tosses a quick look at Arthur and she has to admit her hearts flutters each time she looks at him. And when he smiles, her stomach churns crazily, sending gibberish messages to her brain. She feels happy with him and she realises he does too. But, will this work? Will their relationship actually blossom? Arthur and she belong in two different worlds, they are from two different classes and there's no way she can reach the ladder of Arthur's class regardless how hard she tries. But if Arthur stoops to her level and accepts her, will they get blessings from their families? She may not find any problem from her side but what about Arthur's? What would his father say about her and their relationship? He would never approve, she's assure of that. She has seen enough evidence of his ruthless behavior back in the hospital with Arthur, so she doesn't stand a chance. But if she gets one opportunity to correct Uther's view on his son, she doesn't want it to be ruined by him opposing her relationship with Arthur. She wants Uther to love his son like Arthur has been thirsting for all his life, and if she gets a one-time chance to see to it, she didn't want it to go to a waste. Even if it means a sacrifice from her. She'll give up anything just as long as she sees the smile returning on Arthur's face. She knows how much he loves his father and Uther is the only family he has. She didn't want to jeopardize the father and son relationship for the sake of her own happiness. She knows how it feels to be without parents and their love though she is lucky to have a brother. Arthur isn't as lucky as her. He's been suffering since birth and she doesn't want to see him suffer further. But if she can correct that, she'll give up her affections for Arthur in return. And who knows, Uther might have a change of heart and accept her. Now that would be a feat in their relationship.

Gwen shakes hear head and wonders what is wrong with her. What is she thinking? Why is she considering all these options when there's nothing valid between them yet? Why is she playing with these thoughts and causing unnecessary anticipations in her mind? This has to stop! He is just a friend, one whom has caused her a big loss in her life but suffers in return as well. She is just sympathising him, that's all. Nothing else, she tells herself. But, why are the feelings still lingering in her heart? If she is supposed to think of him nothing more than a friend then why is her entire body reacting funnily whenever he is around? No, something else is at play here and she doesn't know what to make of it. Nothing is as it seems lately and Gwen knows whatever happens, there's a strong valid reason behind it. Her meeting with Arthur, her father's death, Uther's resentment of Arthur; everything is playing perfectly into one magnificent movie, falling nicely into its slots. There is still much more to look out for and how will all this end up… that's a mega buck question. Only one man knows the ending and he's residing up there in the sky, looking down on them with a huge smile.

"Guinevere?"

"Oh sorry, Arthur…" Gwen smiles in embarrassment as she realizes Arthur's been calling her for ages.

"Something troubling you? You didn't answer me and I was getting worried."

"I was thinking… but that's not important right now, we are here… come on." Gwen quickly dismisses the subject and enters the diner. It was just half filled and she liked it. Its best they are not disturbed and if the place is half filled, they will get served rather fast. She walks over to the far end of the room, helps him to his seat and sits down opposite him.

"Actually I should be helping you with your seat, this is quite the opposite."

"There's no need for formality now, Arthur… I am happy to be doing all this," Gwen replies and signals for the waiter to serve them. A young man in white uniform approaches them with the menu in his hands.

"I'll decide in a bit, thank you," Gwen tells the waiter and flips through the menu. She bites her lips and looks at Arthur. "What do you like to have?"

"Anything you are having."

"Do you want me to read you the menu?"

"No, I'm good with your choice… anything but not lamb shanks please."

"All right… hmmm, let's see…" Gwen purses her lips and taps her fingers at the card, finally finding one of her choice. She searches for the waiter, finds him and signals him to come over. The boy approaches them and waits for Gwen to give her orders. Gwen selects herb chicken sandwich filled with garden salads and mashed potato. Then for desert she opted for chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream and coffee to go. She gives the menu back to the waiter and turns back to Arthur.

"Wow… those are calorie-filled foods we have just ordered."

"For a day's indulgence, Arthur… I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

"I don't except… Merlin thinks I've put on some weight."

"Really?" Gwen didn't see any difference in Arthur from the last time she saw him.

"Yeah… see this" Arthur points out to his stomach and pinches out his tummy. Gwen raises herself a little to see where he is pointing out. "This is what he is commenting from last week… he thinks my tummy's bulging out."

"I didn't see anything when I was helping you with the tee a while ago."

"You can't see the bulge when I'm standing… only when I am sitting down," he says.

"Oh…" Gwen looks down on her own stomach and the fat she was so worried about this morning.

"Actually, Arthur…" Gwen purses her lips and plays with the napkin. "Don't laugh, yeah… I've put on weight as well," she says and laughs.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I really did pile some stones. Morgana had some fun times teasing me about my weight and today… I couldn't fit myself into a dress because it was too tight!"

"Guinevere!"

"I'm not lying! I swear I put on extra weight and… it's really funny, Arthur. A dress that I can fit into without any trouble now requires second thoughts because I'll be so worried I might rip it apart," Gwen tells Arthur and laughs. Arthur smiles and shakes his head.

"You're unbelievable, Guinevere."

"You're not buying it?"

"I am… just… the way you explain yourself, it's funny."

"You can say I am Camelot's version of she hulk!"

"Come on, you can't be that fat?"

"You haven't seen me, Arthur… you don't know," Gwen says and smiles but Arthur's smile fades. Gwen then realise she has spoken too much. She reaches out and clasps his hand warmly.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I'm just… I am sorry" how can she be such a fool.

"No, it is all right Guinevere. I wasn't sad for my blindness but… I just wished I could see you. Just once, you know, and I'll live with that for the rest of my life… just once!" he tells her.

Gwen feels herself choking. She wants to reach up and hug him but they are in a public place and its best not to draw unnecessary attention. She pats his hand and releases him.

"Don't worry… I promise one day you will"

"Yeah, right," Arthur retorts back.

"Really!"

"Hmm…" he pouts.

"Believe me Arthur… you will," Gwen says and their conversation is interrupted by the waiter returning with their meals. Gwen leans back as the boy sets the meals down.

"Thank you," Gwen says after the boy is done with his task. She then turns back towards Arthur. He was still waiting and Gwen knows she has to help him out. There's no way he can manage the meal on his own. She gets up, circles the table and picks up the fork and places it firmly on his left hand. She then helps him to fork the salads and leaves him to feed himself.

"You're good?"

"Yeah… thank you" he says and she gets back to her own seat and starts tucking in.

After an hour or so, Gwen completes her meal and pushes the plate away. Arthur is still tucking in. "Is it good?" Gwen asks, wiping her mouth with the napkin.

Arthur looks up and nods his mouth full with food. Swallowing his salads, he takes a sip of water before answering her. "It's incredible, we should do this often."

"Which one, this outing or the food?"

"Both," he smiles and carries on with his food. Gwen smiles and is distracted by some commotion at the reception area. She looks up and finds a couple of men arguing with a waiter over some issue.

"What is it?"

"What?" she asks, still looking at the commotion.

"That noise…"

"I'm not sure, Arthur, I think someone's arguing with a waiter," she tells him.

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know… want me to find out?"

"No, don't… just leave it. We don't want any trouble, do we?"

"Yup…" Gwen says and turns back towards Arthur.

Though Arthur didn't want any trouble with the troublemakers, trouble seems to be heading just their way. Both the men walk directly at their direction. Along the way they tease and disturb other customers, either by eating their meals, disturbing the woman or by stealing what the men wore or had. And when the customer tries to protest, the men would flash their knives at them. Like or not, the customers would keep quiet and allow the men to get away with it. They walk on towards the table where Arthur and Gwen are seated and stops short by their table. One of the men, a bald tall man looks down at Gwen and licks his lips. He pulls out a chair and sits down beside her. Gwen turns towards his direction, glares at him and then turns back towards Arthur. The man smiles and nudges his friend, another tall man but with an afro hair style. Both were white.

"Look at this beauty, Joe… it's a rare one, don't you think?" the bald man seated beside Gwen asks his friend.

"She sure is, Karl… delectable, I must say!" the one with the afro hair style says. Arthur drops his fork and taps his fingers impatiently on the table. Karl looks at Arthur and guffaws. Joe joins Karl and laughs.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Karl asks, tilting his head, still looking at Arthur. Gwen turns at Karl again, still glaring.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Gwen asks shortly. She hears Joe laughing loudly beside Karl. She shoots him a sharp look and then back at Karl. Karl waves his hand in front of Arthur and finds out about his blindness. He removes his hand and smiles, shaking his head.

"This… this blind creep is your boyfriend?" Karl asks and both the men laugh loudly.

"What's your problem huh?" Arthur asks angrily, slapping his hand on the table hard. The sudden whack on the table stuns the men as well Gwen but she's glad Arthur did it. She is getting annoyed with the ruffian's behaviour. The other customers become alerted to the commotion as well.

But despite the stun, the men aren't intimidated by Arthur's anger. They seem, in fact, amused by him. "Ohhh… look! The blind man is angry!" Joe remarks and continues to laugh. He slaps Arthur's shoulder and Arthur shrugs him away angrily.

"Leave us alone!" Gwen warns and reaches out to ask Arthur to clam down but Arthur is already losing his patience. Joe continues to play with his head. "Hey!" Gwen shouts at him but he isn't one keen on listening. He continues to tap Arthur's head.

"Leave before I call the police… out now!" Arthur warns them but they continue to laugh.

"You… you're going to call the police? How are you going to do that, I wonder! You can barely dial any number let alone see those numbers… and you are going to call the police! This is a joke, mate!" Karl says and pats Arthur's shoulder but Arthur swipes his hand away.

"Ohhh… look how angry he is…" Karl says and laughs, looking at Joe. He then turns towards Gwen's direction and licks his lips again. She winces at his sight and turns away.

"What about you, sweetheart… are you going to call the police?" Karl asks and plays with Gwen's curls but she slaps his hand away.

"Get away, will you… just leave us alone!" she shouts in frustration. But Karl still plays with her curls and she slaps his hand away. "Leave me alone!" she shouts again.

"Leave her alone!" Arthur shouts and gets to his feet.

"What do you see in that, sweetheart?" Karl points at Arthur, gets to his feet and circles Gwen's chair, trailing his hand along Gwen's shoulder. She slaps his hand away in anger.

"Don't touch me!" she shouts at him.

"Aren't you listening?" Arthur shouts again and Joe reaches out and grabs Arthur's throat by force, choking him.

"Arthur!" Gwen shouts and gets up but Karl holds her down, pining her back to her seat. "Leave him alone!" Gwen shouts and tries to release herself from Karl's grip. But Joe's grip was like an iron grip and he is hurting her as well. The other guy is still choking Arthur and Gwen notice Arthur is struggling to release himself from the man's grip.

"Arthur! Help… please help us!" Gwen shouts but no one seems to be brave enough to help them. Everyone is as petrified as Gwen and Arthur are. There were terrified expressions on every customer and staff around and Gwen doesn't blame them. She would have done exactly the same if anyone else was in her place. "Let me go!" Gwen tries to peel the Karl's grip but when Karl didn't seem like budging, she bites his hand. Karl shouts and releases her. Gwen gets up and rushes toward Arthur. "Let him go," she shouts and hits Joe with her bare hands, pounding him.

"Get her, Karl!" Joe shouts and Karl circles the table and comes to grab Gwen by her waist, pulling her away.

"Arthur… Arthur, help me!" Gwen shouts for help.

Arthur struggles and the man releases him just to punch him straight on the face. Arthur crashes against a table behind him and falls down, blood seeping out from his nose. Gwen screams and kicks herself free but Karl holds her tightly.

"Look at your boyfriend now… isn't he a pity!" Joe says, looking at Gwen. "He's a joke!" he adds.

"Let him go… please!" Gwen screams again. The owner of the Diners enters the diners and watches the scene unfolding in front of him in horror.

"What's happening?" he asks and one of the waiter steps closer and in hushed voice, explains what has happened. "And you all didn't do anything?" he asks again after listening to his waiter's explanation.

"They always come around sir… they create chaos and get away with it because they are armed," the waiter explains, in hushed voice.

"This is ridiculous! They probably have done this before and maybe get away with it but not with me, and not anymore" he says bitterly and immediately fishes out his phone and dials for the enforcement.

"But sir if the police come, they'll come looking for you," the waiter warns and the owner pats the waiter and assures he isn't worried about them.

"I am not worried… look at them, look at what they are doing. Would you stand by and watch if someone from your own family is being harassed like that? No, I can't watch it. I'm calling the police and if they want to deal with me later, by all means go ahead. I'm not worried," he says and moves to a corner to speak with the inspector.

Arthur rolls to his side and wipes his nose. Joe walks towards Arthur, using his feet he turns him flat on his side and places his feet on Arthur's chest, pressing him. "Like it?" he asks and laughs. Arthur pushes the man's feet and tries to get up but gets kicked in the stomach instead. Arthur groans in pains and falls back flat on his back. The man smiles, turns around and walks back towards Gwen. Karl is still holding her tightly despite her kicks to get free from him. Joe cups Gwen's face and leans closer. "We like you, sweetheart, and when we like someone, we don't leave them be… so what do you say we head someplace quiet and enjoy ourselves," he says with a sly smile. Behind him Karl sneers.

"Over my dead body!"

"You're no use to us dead, sweetheart!" Joe replies and leans closer to kiss Gwen but she kicks him as hard as she could at his groin. The man clutches his private parts and steps back, his face reddening in pain. He kneels down and looks at Gwen in horror. Karl, still stunned by the scene, loosens his hold on Gwen. She takes the opportunity and frees herself from him and runs towards Arthur.

"Arthur?" she cradles his head against her and wipes the blood from his nose.

"Gwen… are you all right? Run, Gwen… get out of here," Arthur warns her.

"No… not without you"

"Forget me, just go…"

"No, I won't leave you arggghhhhh!" Gwen shouts as Karl grabs her hair and pulls her to his feet.

"Gwen?"

"Arghhhh… leave me…. leave me alone!" Gwen shouts again as Karl tries to hold Gwen tightly.

"Gwen… Gwen!" Arthur shouts but the man whom Gwen had kicked earlier, crawls towards Arthur and pounces him back on the ground, choking him.

"You'll be sorry you met us!" Joe says and chokes Arthur.

"Arthur!" Gwen shouts. "Help… help us please!" she pleads as Arthur loses his fight with the man.


	18. Chapter 18

One of the waiters who had enough of watching the brutal scene occurring, rushed forward with a tray and whacked it as hard he could at Joe, who is choking Arthur.

"Arghhh!" Joe screams and lands to his side, clutching his head.

Another waiter rushes towards Karl and breaks a bottle on his head. Karl releases Gwen, staggers due to the impact of the break and she uses the opportunity to hurry towards Arthur, helping him up. Arthur coughs as blood seeps out freely from his nose.

"Arthur… Arthur?" Gwen calls in terrified voice. Arthur keeps coughing and grabs his throat. Gwen peels his hand and inspects his throat. It has red marks all around it, the finger marks of the man who choked him. But Arthur is still coughing and has rolled to his side now, clutching his throat. "Arthur …?" Gwen is scared. Suddenly someone grabs Gwen again and it's Karl. He has knocked the waiter and rushed to grab Gwen from behind.

"Arghhhh… Let me go… let me go, Arthur help me," Gwen shouts as Karl drags her away. The other waiter comes to help but gets held by Joe instead. Arthur rolls back and tries to reach out at Gwen but it's too late as Karl grips Gwen as tightly he can.

"Guinevere," Arthur manages to call but his throat hurts courtesy of the choke a short time ago. But he still manages to pick himself up and crawls to where he suspects Gwen is being held up. The waiter who whacked and helped Arthur minutes ago lands on the table and crashes down. Joe comes forward towards Arthur, his hand digging deep into his jacket. Gwen watches in horror as Arthur is still trying to get to his feet. Joe smiles at Gwen and flashes out a knife from inside his jacket.

"Watch him die you bitch!" he says and nears Arthur. Gwen's heart skips a beat.

_'God… please help him!'_ she prays silently. Joe nears Arthur and grabs a handful of Arthur's blond locks.

"Arthur look out!" she shouts, warning Arthur and it helps. As Joe swings his knife, trying to stab Arthur, Arthur ducks to his left and the blade instead just slashes his arm. But Joe hasn't given up; instead he punches Arthur in his stomach and pushes him back. Arthur crashes against the chair and falls clutching his arm.

"Arthur!" Gwen shouts. Karl laughs behind her.

"There's nothing more you can do for him, sweetheart," Karl says, licking Gwen's earlobe. And that was a very bad move indeed. Gwen's heart now rages in anger. Watching Arthur suffering and herself a victim of these unfortunate events makes her bitter and she is done with playing a damsel in distress. She uses all her force and steps onto Karl's feet, the heels of her two inch high heeled shoes plunging into his own sneakers and she hears Karl's scream behind her. He releases her and using that opportunity, she grabs the plate beside her and whacks it on his face. Then she grabs another plate and whacks it on his head. Blood trickles down Karl's forehead.

"Hey!" Joe shouts and heads towards her but she is ready for him. Grabbing the vase on the table, she flings at him and it lands perfectly on his face. The shards pierce his skin and he grabs his face in pain, screaming as blood spurts out from the tear on his face. The knife he held a while ago drops on the floor. Someone grabs her shoulder and spins her around. As she turns, Karl slaps her hard and she falls down beside Arthur, clutching her face.

"Guinevere?" she hears Arthur calling her but her face hurts and she finds it difficult to move her mouth.

Karl spits out his blood and walks towards her. Reaching down he grabs her curls but someone pounces on him, crashing down alongside him. Karl tries to get up but Arthur holds him down as tightly he can, circling his hands around Karl's shoulder. Gwen crawls to a safety and cups her hurting cheek.

"Guinevere… get out of here!" Arthur warns.

Gwen looks around and notices Joe is finally finding his feet and would be on her anytime. Arthur can't hold Karl for long; that man is far too strong for Arthur. She has to find a way to get both of them out. She's not leaving without him. She looks for anything that might come in handy in case Joe attacks her.

Another couple of waiters comes forward and helps Arthur to hold Karl tightly. They too pounce on him down, pining him on the floor.

"Let me go!" Karl shouts as more weight bears him to the floor. "Joe!" he calls.

Joe, his face now washed red with blood is a raging bull. He wipes his blood, pull out a shard sticking on his chin and starts towards Gwen, his eyes sharp on her. Gwen looks around in panic. She spots the knife Joe held a while ago, lying near a table. She looks back at the approaching Joe. He too has spotted the knife. Their eyes meet. As she crawls to the knife, Joe rushes to it as well. But both Gwen and Joe stops short when they hear a gun shot, blaring in the Diner's. Gwen stops and covers her ears while Joe, sensing he and Karl are now within the clutches of the police, tries to run but they get rounded up. Three police officers rush at Karl and pins him down while the waiters help Arthur up his feet. Another policeman walks up to Gwen and helps her to her feet. Another two cuff Joe and pin him on the table, face down.

"Are you all right?" a policeman asks, helping her. Gwen finds her hand trembling and she hides it by clasping it tightly. She nods. The policeman nods back and turns quickly at both men, now pinned against the table, face down. "We may need your report on them, please don't go away," the policeman says, turning back towards Gwen.

"Sure, thank you for coming to our aid, if you don't mind I'll like to check on my friend," she says and rushes towards Arthur as the officer steps away. She thanks the waiters and takes him into her arms, embracing him tightly. After a minute, she releases him.

"Guinevere?" Arthur calls, his voice startled as he searches for her. She takes his hand and brings it to cup her face, kissing it in relief.

"I'm here Arthur, I'm here," she says as tears rolls down her face. She is surprised she didn't cry when they were being attacked but now, after being saved by the police, fresh tears seem to be rolling down her cheek freely. She didn't know why she is crying, is it because they've been hurt or is it because she is relieved all this is over and saved or is it because she is sad that Arthur has suffered so much for her. She feels it could be the last.

"Are you all right? I heard gun shots, is everything all right? Who's here?" he asks, as he strokes off her tears.

"I am… I am, don't worry the police are here and they've taken them into custody." she tells him as she watches both the ruffians being cuffed and taken away by the police. The owner of the diner talks with the police and approaches Gwen and Arthur.

"You're hurt, Arthur… that slash, it seems pretty bad" she inspects his arms and the slash across it. Blood drenches his tee and as she touches the wound lightly, she notices him flinching.

"I'm all right, it's just a slash, nothing deep," he lies to her. Gwen knows he is lying but she says nothing about it.

"I'm sorry, Arthur…" she says and more tears escape her eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault, love… don't blame yourself. I'm fine, thanks to you. If you didn't warn me I could have been dead by now… but it's over and you can pat yourself on the back for saving me." Arthur tries to joke. "What matters now is that you are safe, Guinevere, and I was waiting for that news all afternoon. I don't care about my injuries, as long as you're all right," he says. Gwen's heart sinks hearing those words. She just wants to pull him close and kiss him but she couldn't find the courage to do so. She remains still and sniffs.

Arthur wipes Gwen's tears and pulls her closer to him, his arms circling her protectively. She closes her eyes and feels the warmth of his embrace, feeling safe in his arms. Her trembling body is now slowly relaxing as he strokes her back. She doesn't want the moment to stop; she doesn't want the time to pass. She wishes everything would stop and allows them to savour the moment. But their wishes don't come to pass as the owner of the diner clear his throat. Gwen pulls away from Arthur and smiles nervously at the owner. Beside her Arthur looks grim.

"Are you both all right?" he asks cautiously, looking guilty for what has happened.

"I am fine but Arthur here needs to be taken to the hospital. We are good, thanks to your brave staff," Gwen says.

"We shouldn't have allowed something like this to happen… I am very sorry," the man apologises.

"Sorry?" Arthur cuts Gwen before she can reply.

"Arthur…"

"Is this all you can offer? Sorry, the word sounds way to simple mister! Do you know what happened? We could have lost our lives a while ago and all you can offer is your petty sorry? I'm afraid that is not enough!" Arthur snaps bitterly.

"Sir, if there's anything I can do in return…"

"There's nothing you can do actually! Nothing… what if we had been killed?"

"Arthur, he's not at fault here… what could he do if they decided to…"

"Shut up, Guinevere!" Arthur snaps at her and his behavior stuns her. He seems determined in blaming the owner for what has happened and now he is shouting at her. He is not the person she came to know. He is a lot different now. And he reminds her of his… father.

"Look… we were supposed to be having a good time and all that changed because you allowed some thrash talking ruffians into your diners and look what they've done! You are supposed to be preventing your customers from being hurt, and now, like it or not, you caused it. This is not what a manager like you should be doing…"

"We tried to chase them away…"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses! When something like this happens, it's always easy to come up with excuses and get away with it. I don't want excuses, mister. I am expecting something more concrete!"

"I can compensate for the damages caused…"

"Do I look like I need money from you? Who do you think I am, some roadside beggar? I am Arthur Pendragon. Does my father's name ring any bells to you?" Arthur struts proudly. Gwen didn't like his tone or the way he uses his power to intimidate the poor man. Something is terribly wrong with Arthur. He is acting very strangely indeed.

The owner of the Diner gapes at the mention of the name and he immediately bows at Arthur. "Oh my God! You are Uther's son? I am so sorry… I didn't know…I, oh god!"

"I can get this place closed and sealed for good, I have the power in my hands to do it, understand? One mention of this incident to my father and you'll have to go back doing what you did before you owned this diner. You wouldn't want this, do you?"

"Of course not sir, please don't do anything like this. I just bought this place a month back and it took me my whole fortune to rebuild this place after the accident and I don't want anything to happen any more. I don't have the strength or the money to reconstruct this place should anything else happens" the man explains. Arthur's face changes after listening to him. Gwen's heart skips a beat when she hears the man's explanation.

_'Crap!'_ she thinks. _'Please don't say anything, please …'_ she thinks to herself and silently prays the man will not reveal what happened.

"Accident, what accident?" Arthur asks his voice croaky. The man wipes his forehead.

"Arthur, we need to get you to the hospital…" Gwen tries to divert the topic but he shrugs her off. But Gwen is still persistent. "Arthur?"

"Not now, Guinevere!" he snaps at her. Gwen sighs and keeps quiet.

"What accident?" Arthur questions again. "Come on!" he urges when the owner takes a long time to answer. The owner looks back at Gwen and then at Arthur. Gwen prays to herself.

"A month back, there was an accident here where a man drove his car against the wall and killed a pedestrian. It was a terrible accident I heard. I know the pedestrian was killed on the spot but I have no idea what happened to the driver. Right after the accident, another man died by choking to death on a bone and one of the staff here was killed in a hit and run accident just outside the diner. These were seen as bad signs by the customers and business started slowing down. The previous owner was hit with massive losses and it cost him his family as his wife left him and his son eloped, leaving with him with nothing but just this diner. He didn't want to own this place anymore because he saw it as a bad omen, too, and sold it to me at a discount. I used my entire fortune to reconstruct this place, fix certain areas, including the wall out front, and replace it with a fountain. Business started picking up after the reconstruction and I managed to recoup half of what I invested and I really do not want anymore troubles… if your father intervenes I will definitely lose everything, sir, including my investment. I understand your father is a very powerful man here, but please have some courtesy sir, I aplogise for what happened and I didn't know about this incident until I walked in. I called the police and asked my staff to help you both. I have put myself in danger because when those two come out from the prison, they'll come looking for me. Yet I took the risk and saved your lives. At least for that, could you please spare me? I promise I'll look into the security and tighten it. But please sir, do not bring your father into this," the man pleads; clasping his hands together like in a prayer and bows his head.

Gwen sighs in relief and feels sorry for the owner. Looks like he is a new owner of the Diner, so that means he doesn't know it was her father who was killed right here at his place. She had been so worried if he was the original owner because he would definitely speak more about the accident; thankfully he is not and kept his information to a limited edition. That means her secret is still safe with her. But she feels very sorry for him. It isn't his fault at all yet he shoulders the blame instead. And Arthur is adamant in making the man pay for the hurt they've been through. Gwen wishes she can do more for the man but unfortunately she can't. Arthur has just shouted at her, asking her to keep quiet and she isn't wishing for any more rude remarks from him. But she isn't done with him either. She wants to get him alone and enquire the manner he's been behaving with everyone, including herself. He definitely could learn some manners. But she will wait until Arthur is done with the owner before expressing her thoughts. Just because Arthur embarrassed her a while ago doesn't mean she has to put up with it.

But Arthur isn't listening to any of the owner's words. He was in a world of his own. Is this the place he crashed and lost his sight? It can't be… but the man, he says something about the wall. He knows he crashed onto a wall but could it be the same wall? He thinks. "The accident… what do you know about it?" he asks the owner.

The owner squares his shoulder and shakes his head. "Nothing much except that the crash outside damaged the wall entirely. And the pedestrian was killed. But I heard it was gruesome. The car ran over the poor man, killing him on the spot!" the owner explains.

Gwen turns away and wishes she could run away from the place. Listening to the gory details of her father's death was torturous indeed. Something is upsetting Arthur about the accident and she just wish he won't suspect anything. But the topic will have to end. She cannot tolerate it any longer.

Arthur's hands trembles and he feels dizzy. This isn't happening to him. If what this man says is right, then he is standing in the place he wants nothing to do with. He is actually standing in the midst of his pain, his sin and his agony. He came back to the place his disastrous life started. _'I'm here? Back in the place I almost died? Why has Guinevere brought me here?'_ he asks himself. When he crashed a month back, he didn't know the name of the place or where he had landed. But he remembers the wall pretty well. How could he forget? It was the last thing he actually saw before collapsing and losing his sight. And from what the man tells him, it looks like both walls are the same. Arthur's heart beats faster now.

He has been trying to forget the place as its memories are bitter enough to torture and torment his soul. But now, he came back to the very place he intends on forgetting, thanks to Guinevere. Why did she bring him here? There are plenty of other places they could've gone to, yet she chose here! Arthur winces at his stupidity. How would she know for pity's sake! How is she to know he has a history in this place? Or that he killed an innocent man on that night? She didn't know any of that and she brought him here on her good nature, to have a good meal together. This isn't her fault. No, it's not. It's his and his alone. Arthur sighs deeply. He recalls back the gruesome images of the man he ran onto before flinging his car against the wall. The memory, still vivid in his mind is his reminder. A reminder of his sin, to remind him of his mistake. He will never be able to forget that image, even after death claims him.

But there's another image playing vaguely in the corner of his mind, one he hasn't told anyone and isn't sure if it's real or the fig of his imagination. The night he drove his car towards the wall, he thought he saw the image of a woman in front of him. But he was drunk and when he closed and opened his eyes, he saw a man instead and ran over him. Though he still remembers the first image, he isn't sure if that woman was real. He remembers asking Merlin about it and his friend dismissed it saying it could have been the work of the alcohol Arthur consumed and Arthur himself dismissed it as his imagination. But what's real is a man had died and he caused it. And now he finds out he caused more damages than the life he took away. A good man lost his business and his family and now another is on the verge of losing it for the second time. Arthur's anger at the owner evaporates and replaced with anger with himself; for everything he has caused directly and indirectly. What's past is past and there's no point in dwelling in the matter any longer. Arthur wants to leave the place as soon as possible, but not before he deals with the matter at hand. This incident, despite hurting both him and Guinevere, isn't anyone's fault. Arthur knew it isn't the owner's as well but he was very angry, and for a minute, he stepped into Uther Pendragon's shoes and became his father. He was insistent on blaming the owner and almost succeeded if the man hadn't fished out the information's about the accident. That was the turning point for both men. It saved the owner from Arthur's ruthlessness and Arthur from becoming his father. And he is ashamed for behaving appallingly. He knows he owes both the owner and Guinevere an apology but he also wants to get the bloody hell out of this Diner. Too much misery surrounds this place and it's suffocating him. He needs fresh air.

"Sir please…"

Arthur jerks from his deep thoughts as the owner grabs his hand and sighs.

"Please do not inform your father," he pleads again. Gwen crosses her hands and waits. She has been noticing the changes in Arthur ever since the owner of the Diner mentioned about the accident. She didn't want to suggest anything. She'd rather wait and watch.

"I won't… I promise," Arthur says shortly, much to Gwen's surprise. The man didn't suspect anything and his face beams with happiness.

"Thank you, sir… I will do anything you want. What is it you require for your loss?"

"Nothing… just tighten the security and that will do," Arthur finishes crisply. Now the man seems to be hit with suspicion. His smile fades and he looks at Gwen and then back at Arthur.

"But sir… I thought…"

"Just tighten it, will you!" Arthur hisses and the man gets the picture. "Do it before I change my mind," Arthur says again, his face sour. The man tosses a quick questioning look at Gwen. She nods back, asking him to follow Arthur's instruction. The owner nods back.

"I will… thank you. Do you need a lift to the hospital?" he offers generously.

Before Guinevere can answer, Arthur cuts her first. "NO!" he snaps. Gwen looks at the man apologetically and he nods sadly and walks away, ushering his staffs to get back to their work. The policeman who's been watching and listening to the conversation nears them, taking out his notebook and pen. Gwen wishes the police hadn't interfered because she seriously wanted to slap Arthur for his behaviour. Fortunately for Arthur, he was saved by the police.

"Miss?"

"Gwen"

"Miss Gwen. I need to take some details from you and him regarding the matter. Can you spare me a minute?" the policeman asks, looking at both of them. Arthur is walking off and quickly Gwen rushes after him and helps him to a chair.

"Is it necessary?" she asks, helping Arthur sit down.

"If you want to see them both behind bars for a long time, yes, it's important"

"Can you wait until I take Arthur to the hospital?"

"I can get you both there," the officer offers and Gwen thinks that's a good idea. They need to give a full report to the police regarding what has happened and they will need the doctor's report to support theirs so let the police take them instead.

"Sure," Gwen says shortly.

"Thank you… you sure you won't need a lift back home?" the officer closes his book and slid his pen back into his pocket. They were seated near the dressing room where Arthur is being looked at by the doctor.

"No officer, thank you. A friend is picking us up and we will wait for him," Gwen says.

"Very well, then… I'll update you with the progress as soon as I get the information," the officer informs and shakes Gwen's hand before leaving. Gwen sighs and waits for Arthur outside the dressing room. Leaning against the wall, she looks at her trembling hands. Though they weren't as bad as they were a while ago, the trembling still hasn't stopped. The same goes with her body; she is still shaking inside. She has never been through anything like this before. It not only rattled her, but her confidence as well. She wonders how Arthur is coping. He must be terrified like her though he hardly showed it. And the sudden rage with the owner of the diner, though it was out of character for him to blow himself out of proposition, Gwen knows he was actually scared inside and he tried to mask his horror with his anger. That way he will not be seemed vulnerable though in reality, he is. He must be feeling guilty for not being able to defend himself during the incident and had to depend on others to save himself. And it must've driven him mad, which explains why he was shouting and blaming the owner. Gwen feels sorry for him. A while ago she was angry with his outburst but throughout the drive here to the hospital, Arthur was very quiet and it gave her the opportunity to rethink her assessment of him. She tries to put herself in his shoes and feel like he does and she understands his rage. Anyone in his place would do exactly the same. When someone is vulnerable and unable to help in any kind of situation, they will often use anger to mask their weakness. Arthur did exactly that. But there was another issue plaguing her mind throughout the drive here. Arthur's sudden change of attitude after realising he was in the same Diner at which her father was killed. He was threatening to use his authority to seal the place for good, channeling his father's characteristics but the moment he found out about his accident, he mellowed. No longer his father's son, he was still harsh but he wasn't threatening any more. Gwen wonders what could have prompted for the change in attitude and why? Maybe it has everything to do with her father's death. She knows he still feels guilty about it and isn't surprised if he chose to mellow down because of that. If it is, she's relieved. That poor man was being accused for no reason and if Arthur had carried on, Gwen swears she would have slapped Arthur herself.

The door to the dressing room swings open and she manages to steal a peek inside and notices Arthur being treated by the doctor. Gwen sighs and leans back against the wall. Her cheek hurts and she knows it has swelled. She cups her cheeks and softly massages it. She wonders what could have happened if the man had stabbed Arthur instead of slashing. _'No!'_ Gwen covers her ears and shakes her head. She couldn't bear to think of the possibility of losing Arthur. Her heart beats rapidly as she tries to shake the thought away. _'No, no … go away'_ she thinks again. Someone touches her shoulder. She removes her hands and looks up. Merlin was standing beside her. All of her sudden, she starts to sob and fresh tears rolls down her eyes. She gets up and hugs Merlin, tightly.

"Gwen? What happened? Is everything all right? Where's Arthur? You're shivering Gwen!" Merlin asks as he strokes her back, comforting her. Gwen sobs uncontrollably now. Every emotion which she kept tightly secured within her chest is being unleashed now and she didn't want to stop crying. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She wanted to cry her heart out.

"Gwen?" Merlin calls again. She releases him and still sobs.

"Hey, is everything all right? You're trembling, do you want to sit down?" he asks, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Sorry… "

"No, no, sweetheart… don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for. How's Arthur?"

"He's being dressed inside. He got slashed in the arm."

"So I heard… let's sit down shall we? You're shaking. Come on," Merlin says and they sit down, Merlin clasping her hands tightly.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"It was horrible, Merlin. We were having lunch and all of a sudden these two men enter and starts to cause trouble at our table. When Arthur starts to argue, they started beating him. Choking him, strangling him… God, it was horrible. And they were roughing up on me as well… doing all sort of stuff… it was," she couldn't carry on and Merlin pulls her close and hugs her warmly.

"Shhhh, it's all right. You don't have to tell me more. It's all right, you and Arthur are safe and that is all that matters," Merlin assures.

Gwen pulls back and he wipes her tears off her cheek. "Think of it as a nightmare, Gwen, and it'll be gone after few days," he advises.

"They had a knife, Merlin, and they wanted to stab Arthur… but fortunately they just ended up slashing his arm. Imagine if they had…"

"It must have been so hard for you both, especially you, Gwen… it's cruel but it'll soon pass like a nightmare. You must be brave, Gwen, at least for Arthur. He must've been very worried for you and if you're sacred it'll affect him too."

"I know… I'll try, Merlin," Gwen promises.

"That's the spirit," Merlin says with a smile. Then he notice the finger marks on her cheek. "Your cheek Gwen? It's all swelled up"

"I know… one of them slapped me."

"Oh my God! I am so sorry you and Arthur had to go through all this… I wish I was around. Don't you want the doctor to have a look at your marks? It looks pretty bad, Gwen."

"No, I am fine, Merlin. It'll go away after a few days," Gwen assures and Merlin nods at her, agreeing.

"Did you know Arthur behaved rather nastily with the owner of the diner?" Gwen says, wiping her eyes with the back of her palm.

"What did he do?"

"He was his father's son, Merlin"

"Don't follow you there, Gwen."

"He blamed the owner for what happened and threatened to close the place, using his father's name and power to intimidate the poor man. He was ruthless and inconsiderate, just like his father. And he even snapped at me!"

"He was terrified, Gwen, and Arthur becomes aggressive when he is protective over someone."

"So I thought. I know he was scared, but there was no need to be cruel with that man."

"That is Arthur's other personality. Bet you didn't expect it!"

"No, and I am very surprised by his behaviour. But I try to put myself in his place and what he did didn't seem wrong to me except, he didn't have to become his father to bring out his other self."

"Agree, but I think he didn't expect it either. It can be just that moment sometimes, yeah… where we do things unexpectedly, you know," Merlin tells her.

"Hmmm… I don't like it when he turns nasty like he did. He loses his good nature."

"Agree… I tried advising him before and he wouldn't listen. Perhaps you can try your way. He may want to listen to you, Gwen."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he happens to have a very good understanding with you. And he values your ideas and advices," Merlin explains.

"You can't be sure of that, Merlin. From the way he snapped at me today, he does have his moments with me."

"Nah, I don't think he meant it. Trust me, Gwen; he really values your words."

"Fine, I'll try but if he doesn't listen, you can't blame me."

"Deal," Merlin says with a smile. "Feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you Merlin."

"Pleasure's all mine; what's taking him so long?" Merlin asks looking at the room where Arthur is being treated.

"I don't know," Gwen says and looks at her watch. After a while she looks up at Merlin. "Merlin?" she calls. Merlin looks back at her, arching his brow.

"I'm sorry," she says shortly, her face sad.

"Why?"

"If I hadn't taken him to that place, maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt. This is all my fault. I am sorry."

"Nonsense, Gwen. This is no one's fault. No one expected it, you know." Merlin assures. "This was supposed to happen and it did. But it has passed so let's not talk about this all right?"

"Thanks."

"Do you want coffee? I think I'm going to get one since Arthur is going to take longer than I expected."

"No thanks."

"All right. I'll be back in a jiffy… when Arthur comes out, tell him to wait for me, yeah?"

"Sure," Gwen replies as Merlin hurries to the cafeteria to get himself a hot cup of coffee.

Arthur keeps quiet as Merlin opens the door and allows Gwen to guide him into his apartment. His arm hurts as does his buttock. The doctor gave him an injection to cure the wound faster and Arthur wish the doctor had injected his arm instead. It's bad enough his entire body hurts after getting beaten up, now he's going to have problem sitting down. Arthur curses his bad luck and walks slowly beside Guinevere. He hasn't spoken a word to her after leaving the Diner and she hasn't attempted in striking any conversation with him either. He didn't blame her. She is shaken as he is, then what else can he expect her to do? Though he didn't see what happened, he heard enough to assume her confrontations with those rascals were nasty. It must have been more than that, though she didn't say anything to him. She never will, he's sure of that, but he also knows she's terribly hurt by what happened. Arthur sighs deeply and winces when his arms hurts as he tries to move it. Gwen slows down.

"Are you all right?" she asks, her first words to him.

"Yes," he keeps it short. Gwen leads him to the sofa and helps him sit down. Merlin walks past them to the kitchen.

Arthur doesn't know why he doesn't want to speak to Guinevere. He isn't angry with her but himself. He is bitter he couldn't save her life, couldn't help her out when she needed him. He is supposed to be the one saving her, yet it was she who did it for him. He is ashamed to be in her presence, let alone strike any conversation. She almost sacrificed her life for him, and yet he couldn't do anything in return. Not even a single fight! He was defenseless against those men and it hurts to think how vulnerable he has been. She must've known his weakness by now. What will she think of him? Will she consider being his friend after learning of his vulnerability? Will she even want to visit him after this incident? Arthur didn't want any of these questions answered because he knows either way he will be hurt. He doesn't have the strength to withstand the pain and it's best he doesn't know what she thinks right now. That's why he chose to keep mum all the way back. Now, he just hopes she'll leave so he will be deprived of the pain for a day.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks him, quashing his hopes. He makes a face and shakes his head. Merlin nears them and hands her a packet of ice.

"What's this for?" she asks, clutching the ice.

"For your cheek… it's all swelled up, Gwen. The ice will reduce the swelling," Merlin advices. Gwen takes the ice packet and brings it near her cheek, pressing it against the swell.

Arthur looks startled. "What's wrong, Guinevere? What happened to your face?" he asks, sitting up straight, his hands searching for her.

Gwen takes his hand and sits down beside him. "Nothing's wrong, Arthur. My cheek's swelled up because one of the guys slapped me…"

"Slapped you!"

"It's just a little swelling, Arthur. I am all right," Gwen assures him as he still looks startled. Merlin scratches his elbow and loosens his tie.

"Can I… feel it?" Arthur asks cautiously. Merlin throws the tie on the table and rolls his sleeve.

"Here…" Gwen takes his right hand, brings to her face and cups it gently. As his skin touches hers, she winces as it is still painful, but she makes sure he didn't hear her wincing. Arthur strokes her cheek gently and feels the swell. She hears him gasp.

"I… I'm so sorry Guinevere," he says sadly.

"Why? This is not your fault?"

"If only… if only I could have helped…" Guinevere covers his mouth and silences him.

"You did enough to save me today, Arthur, and you should be proud of yourself. You did all you can…"

"But it wasn't enough!" he peels her hand off angrily and turns away. He is feeling hurt inside. He didn't realise she was beaten up as well. He was trying to protect her back at the Diner and took most of the beating himself so that she'd be safe but he failed. She still got hurt.

"Gwen's right, Arthur. What could you do? They were thrashing you as well"

"If only I could see Merlin… if only, I…" Arthur slams the side of the sofa angrily.

"Arthur! What are you doing? Your arm!" Merlin rushes to his side and crouches by the side of the sofa, examining Arthur's wound but Arthur snatches it away, still reeling in anger.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Guinevere asks, stunned by Arthur's behaviour. She tries to touch him but he flinches from her touch as well.

'_What the…!'_ Merlin is getting irritated and calls his friend again, "Arthur…" "Guinevere… please leave," Arthur puts it shortly.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" she asks, looking at Merlin, her face puzzled. Merlin shakes his head as he, too, didn't know why Arthur is behaving like this.

"Just go, Guinevere. Leave me alone."

"No! I won't until you tell why you are behaving like a jerk!" now she is getting pissed off by his behaviour.

"Please, try to understand me…"

"If you're feeling guilty because of what happened, let me freshen you up, mister. Those two assholes were a joke. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, all right? They messed us up, yes but they paid the price as well. You tried all you can to save me, Arthur, and you did. You took most of the beatings because you were protecting me, isn't that proof enough you did your best? And look at me, Arthur; I am fine. Thanks to you, I am saved. Please don't take it so hard on yourself."

"She's right, Arthur. I spoke to the doctor and he mentioned you sustained some pretty bad injuries. If your motive was to save Gwen, then you can be proud of yourself," Merlin chips in.

"NO!" Arthur shouts and gets up. Merlin gets to his feet and tries to help Arthur but the latter pulls away, snatching his hands away from Merlin.

"No! No matter what you both say, I… I didn't do anything! I almost let them get you, Guinevere, and you, you actually saved me, not the other way around. If you didn't warn me about the knife, I would have been dead by now. I was useless… I was blind and bloody useless," he walks straight without aid and knocks himself against the coffee table, falling down beside it.

"Arthur!" both Gwen and Merlin rushes to him.

"No, don't help me!" he says before they can help him up.

"Arthur, please…" Gwen pleads but he stops her with his outstretched hand.

"No, please leave me alone, Guinevere. Just leave!" he says again, this time quite harshly. Gwen looks at Merlin, distraught. Merlin doesn't know what to do either. He has never seen Arthur behaving erratically like this and he doesn't know how to comfort Gwen.

"What is it, Arthur?" Gwen finally asks; her hands on her hips.

"What's what?"

"What is bothering you?"

"Nothing…"

"Bullshit!"

"What do you want, Guinevere, I thought I asked you…" Arthur tries to change the subject.

"To leave, yes. I will, Arthur, but not before you answer me?"

"There's nothing for me to answer."

"Yes there is, and you know it! I want to know just one bloody question! Answer me and I'll leave you alone!"

"Just go, Guinevere" Arthur tells her sadly and waves his hand. His knee hurts from the knock he sustained earlier by the table but his heart hurts more. He just wishes Gwen would listen to him, just this once.

"Why are you shouldering the guilt yourself, Arthur?" she asks him. Beside her Merlin stands with his hands firmly crossed across his chest.

"Nothing, just…"

"Listen!" she kneels in front of him, grabs his hand and tilts his face to her. "Something is troubling you and I can sense that since we left the Diner. You changed your attitude the moment the man mentioned about the accident. And after that, you kept quiet, all the way to the hospital and all the way here. What happened, Arthur? Did the accident have something to do with your change of behaviour now? Why aren't you telling us, we are your friends and we mean only to help you… please. Don't do this… tell us, tell us what is bothering you."

"Nothing," he pulls his face and bows his head. He hears Gwen sighing. Gwen looks up at Merlin, her face turning red with anger.

"For God's sake, Arthur, just spit it out will you?" Gwen shouts at him. Merlin circles Arthur and quickly puts his assuring hand on her shoulder, calming her. Gwen sighs and pats his back.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls softly. "Please," he pleads.

Arthur doesn't want to hurt his friends, especially Guinevere, but his heart is aching too. Why can't anyone see that? They want the answer but can they handle his answer? His mind is in a jumble. He couldn't bring himself to think in peace. Guinevere is right, something is troubling him but it isn't just the attack or the accident he was involved earlier. There's something else, something which is connected to both these incidents. Something involving his conscience. But how will he explain it to them without hurting them. Will they understand?

"Please Arthur, tell me," Gwen pleads, her voice softening. She reaches over and touches his hand.

"I wish I could see, Guinevere! I wish I had my sight back… that's all!" Arthur snaps and pulls his hand from her touch, startling Gwen. "I want to see!" he repeats again.

Arthur's sudden rant stuns both Gwen and Merlin. They have not seen him like this nether did they expected it now. Though Merlin is still taken back by Arthur's outburst, Gwen has softened and closes on him, kneeling by his side. She clips his chin and forces him to turn her way.

"Is that it?" she asks, looking at him. "That's all been bothering you?"

"Do you have any idea what's going through my mind right now?" Arthur can't believe Guinevere can cast his feelings aside so lightly. Can't she understand how he is feeling?

"Arthur, we told you before this is your choice…" she starts.

"Yes, and now I regret it!" he snaps back at her. Gwen sighs and exchange looks with Merlin. She could use Merlin's help now.

"What are you saying, Arthur?" Merlin asks, taking a step closer.

"I wish… I never drove the car and crashed it, never ran over that man… never became blind, never disagreed with my father… I wish I never said and did all those things I did before… I wish my life didn't turn out this way!"

"You can still correct it, Arthur, the ball is in your court. The decision is still yours," Merlin says.

"How can I Merlin? How… I'll be dishonoring my promise I made for that man!"

"But he's dead, Arthur, and he wouldn't know anything!" Merlin says. Gwen clenches her cheek. She didn't need to listen to any of this.

"I can't… my conscience wouldn't allow it."

"I can't help you if you can't decide, Arthur!" Merlin answers wryly.

"I… don't know Merlin!" Arthur pounds the floor with his fist. "I… I don't know. I am so angry at everything right now. Myself, my disability… that man!"

"That man?" Gwen asks quickly. '_Why is her father being involved into this matter?' _she thinks fast. She didn't like the way Arthur's dragging her father into his troubles.

"Yes, him… if only he didn't come across me…"

"You would have died!" her voice rises. Merlin turns to look at her.

"At least I wouldn't have ended up blind!" Arthur argues.

"That was your fault, Arthur, not his… as far as I remember, you got drunk and rammed on that man, not the other way round! You could have ended up on a slab in the morgue if that man didn't come across you and the wall, risking his life in return and you blame him for your own stupidity?" her harsh words got Merlin all wide eyed.

"Gwen?" Merlin calls her but she shakes her head.

"Not now, Merlin!" she stops Merlin and continues to glare at Arthur "Are you blaming him Arthur?" she asks straightforwardly at him.

"Yes, yes I am… I wish he didn't come in between me and that wall. I should have been dead; at least I am deprived of this madness! I don't have to go through this torment! Do you have any idea how torturous life is living like this Guinevere? I can't go through this anymore, I really can't!"

"Then don't! You can have your operation, who's stopping you?" she snaps back.

"I made a promise!"

"To hell with the promise, Arthur… like Merlin said, that man is dead and no one will know if you kept that promise or not! You don't have to sacrifice for him because no matter what you do, he isn't going to return back to his family. Don't blame his death for your chance of to cure yourself!"

"No! It's not what I promised myself! That man had a family and I killed him… I should punish myself!"

"There are other alternatives," Gwen replies.

"But this is the only valid punishment for me," Arthur argues back.

"Then why are you complaining?" Gwen snaps back. Her voice was getting croaky because she tends to get emotional when she is angry.

"Because I am useless to anyone, Guinevere, don't you see it? I am not good for anything or anyone and you know how it makes me feel? I feel as if I am burden!" he says and Gwen can feel his sadness. She is angry he is blaming her father for his troubles but she also feels sad for his misery.

"Like I said, it's your choice Arthur… is that why you are angry?" she asks him.

"Yes!"

"Because you think you're a burden?"

"I am… there's no doubt about that"

"I think that's bullshit! No one except you thinks you're a burden, Arthur! If that's how shallow your mind is, there's nothing we can do about it," Gwen scolds him.

"Try putting yourself in my shoes, Guinevere, and you'll know how I feel!"

"Look, I don't need to put myself in your position to know your feelings Arthur. We all do and we want to help you but it's you who's keeping us at arm's length. Actually, I don't understand why are you behaving like this right now. You had been fine when we walked out of this place this afternoon. You were full of confidence and determined in making yourself heard, but now, where's that confidence? You are not the same Arthur I know. What happened to you? Don't tell me those two men broke your confidence? You're never one who'll lose your will to fight."

"Maybe now I do!"

"Guys… come on, cool it out shall we?" Merlin tries to intercept.

"This is stupid, Arthur; I can't believe you're behaving like a child!" Gwen ignores Merlin and scolds Arthur.

"You don't know anything about me, Guinevere!"

"Oh yes I do, Arthur! I think you're a man with some seriously complex inner issues! You have good friends around you but you don't want them to help you. You choose the easiest way to beat your troubles, by drinking and trying to commit suicide! You think those two solutions will ease your troubles, no! Looks at what you turned yourself into? This condition, this unfortunate condition you put upon yourself was at your own expense so stop blaming anyone except yourself for becoming blind! You always mention your father is your worst enemy but no: you are your own worst enemy and you don't know it!"

Merlin didn't know what to say or do. He keeps his silence and looks at the two bickering souls in front of him. He silently applauds Gwen for her bravery. Her every word is spot on and if only Arthur listens.

"Are you suggesting that I am blinded by my own doing?" Arthur clenches his teeth.

"Yes! You became blind because you didn't know how to solve your problem. You took a detour and see where it landed you. Your father was offering you a way out of the mess you created and you didn't want to accept it because of your arrogance! Not because of your conscience! You will be indebted to your father if you accept his help and that's the last thing you want, so you created a story about your conscience and got away with it!"

"That's preposterous!"

"Really? Then why are you blaming the man you killed for your disability? Why are you feeling insecure about your blindness?" she asks him.

"Because I had to blame someone! That's why!" Arthur shouts back.

"Then blame yourself!" Gwen shouts at him. "You are what you are because of yourself! Not anyone else's doing but your own. Be man enough to accept your decision and carry on with your life, Arthur. I think you really need help… you can't make your decisions because you are clueless about yourself. If you can't understand your own life, how do you expect others to understand? It took Merlin and me almost ten minutes to get you to open up to us, how are you going to confide in others when you're burdened by insecurity, Arthur? You have to shed that insecureness first, than tackle your life one by one. We are here and we can help you. You need to trust, Arthur, and it has to start with you!"

"You make it sound so easy, don't you? Of course you wouldn't know my situation because you haven't lost anything. It's always easy advising, Guinevere, but try being me and lose something or someone in your life first. Then you'll know what I mean!" Arthur says rudely. Gwen's jaw drops.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"Gwen…" Merlin can sense something is definitely going to explode. He tries to pull Gwen away but she brushes his hands away.

"I haven't lost anyone? You think I'm giving you free cheap advice because I haven't lost anyone?" she repeats his question.

"Gwen, please… "Merlin tries to reason with her but she isn't in the mood to listen to him right now.

"I haven't lost anyone, you say, Arthur? You really think you're the only person in the world who's suffering right now? You think you're the only one who lost something dear to you? No, let me correct that, Arthur Pendragon. I lost someone, too, and he was my precious gem. He was my world and he was taken away from me! So I know about losses, too, and that's why I'm trying to help you if you'll stop being such a thick headed fool!"

"Who you're calling a fool?"

"You!"

"Yes, you're right… I am fool. That's why I can't even kill myself! Someone else took that opportunity instead!"

"Stop talking about that man like that, Arthur!" Gwen screams at him. Her scream stuns Arthur. Merlin sighs and sits down on the sofa. This is going to take longer than he expects.

"What's with you and that man, anyway?" Arthur asks, arching his brow in frustration.

"Respect the dead… that's all I am asking of you"

"Why? Does he mean anything to you?"

"Nothing… look! I have to go!" Gwen gets up and prepares to leave.

"Not before you answer my question Guinevere!"

"I don't have to answer anything to you, Arthur. This is your problem so stop dragging others in."

"Like that dead man?"

"Stop talking about him, understand!" she points at him.

"I won't until you tell me why does he interest you?" Arthur asks.

"You don't know anything about him so don't assume you do!"

"So now you know him?" he teases. Merlin shakes his head.

"Drop it Arthur…"

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"Then why are you supporting him?"

"Because I think you're stupid to blame your faults on him… that's why"

"He's stupid too… if he didn't run across my car, he could be living too,"

"He didn't run across your car Arthur, he was saving a life and risked his in return! Understand? And you know whose life he was saving? Mine! Yes, my life. I was standing in the same path your car was heading and he pushed me aside only for you to run over him, killing him! And you know why he saved my life? Because he is my father! Yes, Arthur Pendragon, the man you killed was my father!" Gwen tells Arthur and stands, glaring at him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Your father?" Arthur is mystified. The news hits him like a rock. He didn't expect this. He didn't know the man he drove over was Guinevere's father! Why didn't she tell him? Why did she keep this a secret from him? And was that image of the woman he thought he saw was really Guinevere? Arthur's heart sinks. He has been right; he did see her before knocking her father down. He wasn't dreaming, neither is it a figment of his imagination. She was real and she is Guinevere! He feels dizzy and the world is spinning around him. Guinevere was speaking to him but he hears nothing. The only word he keeps hearing in his head is murderer! And it's driving him crazy.

'_Why did she hide it from me and why lie to me again?'_ Arthur shakes his head and bites his lips in anger. _'She keeps on lying to me, why? Because I can't see and won't find out the truth, that's why! She is making a fool of me, playing with my feelings because I am bloody blind! I trusted her with my life and this is how she treats me? She's no better than my father… they are the same, both of them'_ Arthur thinks to himself in rage.

Merlin is mystified as well. After searching high and low for the information about the man Arthur killed, his source of information is actually standing right here in the middle of the room. What a small world this is! Just like Arthur, he, too, wonders why Gwen didn't tell them about her father. Why did she hide it? Was she afraid of what they might say or did she have her own motive behind it? Merlin is speechless. He looks at Arthur and doesn't like the expression on his friend's face. Arthur is pale and he seems to be in shock. Well, who wouldn't be after finding out the man he accidentally killed is the man matters most in the life of the woman he likes. Merlin knows Arthur has feelings for Gwen, even though he hasn't heard it from Arthur himself, and just when everything seemed to be progressing well, something like this has to happen. Why can't Arthur be allowed have some happiness in his life? His thoughts about Arthur are broken off by Gwen's strong words and he looks up at her, finding her standing with her hands on her hips, eyes welling with tears, and he thinks he sees her sobbing softly. He feels sad for her, but he also needs to hear some answers as well.

"Yes, that man is my father! You wanted to know about my family and my father didn't you, Arthur, so here you go! My father was killed by the same accident you were involved in… he was killed by your car, because of your reckless driving!" Gwen tells Arthur, staring hard at him. "There you go, the truth about my family! Satisfied?"

"You lied to me?" Arthur asks, his voice raspy. Gwen throws her hands in the air in frustration. Shaking her head, she takes a deep breath.

"I had to…"

"That's bollocks, Guinevere! You deliberately lied to me about your father… and it's the second time you lied to me! How could you?" he suddenly shouts at her. Both Gwen and Merlin are taken back by Arthur's sudden outburst.

"I didn't do it on a purpose…"

"You expect me to believe you after all the lies you've said? What do you think I am… I'm not stupid, Guinevere!"

"I didn't say you were stupid, Arthur…"

"But it's what you think I am!"

"Why are you being so hard on me? You were thrashing my father right in my presence, and I had to defend him. That's why I told you about him."

"I'm glad I did, or I would have kept you from telling the truth, wouldn't I… you would carry on lying to me and have me constantly look like a fool!"

"You…" Gwen slams her hand by her side in frustration. "You're impossible to talk to!" she adds.

"Yes, I am… because I found out the truth, right? Just because you've been caught red handed, I'm in the wrong now?"

_'What the…'_ Gwen doesn't understand why the discussion has taken such a different turn. "You're mean, Arthur!" she says bitterly. She hates him and it comes genuinely from her heart. She hates him for the way he has misunderstood her words, hates him for the way he is behaving right now and hates him for turning himself into a jerk!

"Who's meaner Guinevere? You or me? I didn't hide the truth… you did!"

"I had to, because…"

"You preached me about being my own man but why not use the same subject on you Guinevere? Why did you hide the truth about father? What are you so afraid of?"

"I wasn't afraid of anything!" she wants to slap him right now.

Arthur laughs bitterly and slaps the floor, teasing her. "Yeah, that's right… you are not afraid of anything that's why you kept the truth away from me?"

"What's your point, Arthur?" she is getting really annoyed by his behaviour.

"My point? Merlin… she's asking me what's my point. You want to know my point, Guinevere? Let me tell you… my point is simple: I just want to know why you hid the truth from me? That's all… it's a simple question. Why?"

"I don't have to answer you any question. I'm leaving, Merlin," she waves at Merlin and spins around.

"No you're not, Guinevere… you will not leave this place until you have answered me!" Arthur shouts, stopping her from walking out from the place. She turns back around, her eyes glaring at him.

"Why should I answer you, Arthur? Huh, why? As far as I know, you are the one who should be answering me, not me to you!" she walks back to him, kneels in front of him and grabs him by the collar, pulling him close. "Why?" she asks, her tears rolling down like flood. "Why Arthur? Tell me why should I answer you?"

Despite the shock of her grabbing his collar, Arthur retains his calm and speaks to her softly. "Because you owe me the truth, Guinevere, and I am not going to let you lie to me again, understand?"

"Fine, you want the truth… I'll tell you the truth! You know why I hid the truth? Because I didn't want you to feel guilty about what you did! I didn't want you to punish yourself further! It's enough you've sacrificed your eyesight for my father, I didn't want to inflict more pain by telling you the truth, that's why, Arthur! That's why. There is no other hidden agenda in this lie… just this. I can't allow you to punish yourself any more Arthur, try to understand me, please!" she removes her hand from his collar, still in tears. She gets up and closes her eyes, her heart feels like exploding, aching.

"Gwen…" Merlin calls out but she shakes her head.

"No, Merlin… let me cry, I have to. I have been keeping this inside me for a long time and your friend here wants the truth, so… here's the truth," she tells him. Merlin looks down and finds Arthur sitting down, expressionless. Gwen follows Merlin's gaze but she isn't surprised by Arthur's silence. She expects it.

"When I first saw my father die, I wanted to kill you, Arthur," she tells him, stepping close to Arthur.

"Gwen?" Merlin is shocked to hear such a statement from her. Gwen looks at Merlin and nods.

"Yes, Merlin, I very much wanted Arthur to die. I wanted to avenge my father's death and you know what I did?" she turns back towards Arthur. "I visited you in the hospital, Arthur, and I was happy and relieved hearing you blind. Happy! I didn't know what I was thinking back then but I was happy! I enjoyed watching you suffer and in pain… God!" Gwen wipes her tears. "I was thinking all sorts of stupid, reckless things in my head…. I wasn't thinking rationally until I met you again in the hospital, right after knocking you down. It was then I realized what you gave up Arthur. I understood you and your sacrifice. I saw your pain, Arthur… I didn't need to see it in your eyes, you know why?" she kneels back in front of him. "Because I felt it here," she touches his heart. Arthur remains still. "I felt it here and that's when I realized my mistakes. And I didn't want to prolong your suffering. That's why I decided to keep it from you. Not because I wanted to deceive your or any other shit you might think of, but because I didn't want to see you hurt anymore."

Arthur listens without saying a word. He doesn't show any kind of emotions on his face. He knows he made a mistake when he took a life of man and now that guilt has deepened knowing it is Guinevere's father. And he has been punishing himself for that guilt. But after listening to Guinevere's confession, his heart is laced with sadness. He has been angry with her for the lies she had been telling him, but she had her reasons and it sounds valid enough for forgiveness. But how will he forgive her when he himself seeks hers? He took away her family and accused her of concocting lies but all she's been doing is easing him from his guilt. She hid the truth from him to protect him and he calls her a liar? How will he even speak to her after this?

Gwen wipes her tears and looks at Merlin. She notices his face is engulfed in sadness. She sniffs and turns back at Arthur.

"This is the truth, Arthur… all of it, and there are no more lies here to be told; not a single lie left between us anymore. I don't know if you'll believe me anymore or not, but this is the truth. You wanted it so badly, so here it is," she tells him and gets to her feet.

Arthur still keeps silent, his head looking down at the floor. Merlin stands up and walks over towards Gwen. "Gwen… I'm sorry," he says and embraces her. She accepts it and fresh tears starts to roll down her cheek. "I didn't know you had to go through so much pain yourself. I'm sorry," he adds.

"It's all right Merlin; it's not your fault… the man who demanded answers from me is still keeping silent, so… there's no point in me trying to prove my innocence any further. I'll leave," she says, preparing to leave.

"No, Gwen… look, we can get this settled," Merlin tries but she smiles at him through her pain.

"It's really sweet of you, Merlin, but I think it's no use now. Thank you anyway," she says and turns back, taking a step forward. But she stops short and turns around, her eyes fixed upon Arthur. He was still silent and she exchanges glances with Merlin who looks back at her sadly. She forces a sad smile and turns back towards Arthur. Her heart beats rapidly. She doesn't know if what she is about to do is right or wrong but she has to say this now or she will be forever burdened by the guilt of not saying it for the rest of her life. She knows by now that Arthur's impression of her may have taken a different turn, so she doesn't care if he wants to listen or not. But she will definitely tell him. She must. She has to. It's now or never. She walks ahead and crouches before him, reaching up to touch his chin, turning his face towards her. His face looks distraught and pale. It breaks her heart to see him like this, but what can she do? She has tried confessing and he hasn't spoken to her yet, and that can mean only one thing: he hasn't forgiven her. Gwen removes her fingers from Arthur's chin and sighs, her hands getting cold. Arthur hears her sigh but he still chooses to keep his silence.

"I understand your silence, Arthur, and I'm not going to demand answers like you did. But I want you to know how I feel," Gwen begins. Arthur listens patiently. Behind him Merlin continues to watch with his hands thrust into his pockets. Gwen ponders her next words. How will she say this to him? What will he say? How will he react? What will happen? She sniffs and blows softly. Her heartbeat is getting stronger as time ticks by.

'_Say it, Gwen… just go ahead and say it!'_ she hears herself saying. _'I have to do this… have to'_ she tells herself.

"I like you, Arthur Pendragon. I really do. This feeling, whatever it is… I can't describe it, but it's more than what we share together. It's not just friendship, I suppose," she licks her lips. She looks at him and he still hasn't flinched yet. "It's more than that… it's something else," she tells him, and for a moment she thought she saw him move. "Something I am still exploring and finding out about, but it's certainly a feeling I have never felt for any man before," she says. Behind her Merlin smiles and looks up at the ceiling, thanking the Lord silently.

"This is not sympathy, Arthur, nor it is because of guilt. This is a genuine feeling, blossomed right from my heart. I want you to know that," she sighs and looks away. Words are getting hard to come by as she tries to get to the point. And Arthur is still silent. What the hell is wrong with him? Why isn't he showing any response?

"Look, Arthur. I like you because you make me happy. Very happy indeed, and you cure me from the grief of losing my father. My father was my life, will always be, and losing him was like losing one part of myself. It's a grief I could not recover from, until now. But your presence in my life has cured that sorrow, Arthur. Do you understand what I am trying to say here, Arthur?" she lifts his chin up again and stresses her words again. "I stopped smiling after my father's death, but you brought that smile back to my face. You did, Arthur. And that's when I realised my affection, my feelings for you. It was strong, unshakeable, and I still don't know what it means, but it's definitely more than friendship," she tells him. "Sounds pretty stupid huh?" she laughs nervously. "But this is how I feel about you, Arthur. No one can understand my feelings, but you do, you can… and I also know you won't buy any of this. I don't care… I don't care if you don't believe me or think any better of me because I understand my place, Arthur, and I don't blame you. But I just want you to know one thing: You mean more in my life than anyone else. You mean a lot to me, Arthur… and that's why it hurts me to see you suffer. I don't want you to sacrifice any more, not for me or for my father. Enough! Everything you've given up so far, it's enough. Please stop feeling guilty, Arthur. What happened was fate, and there's nothing you or me or anyone could have done to prevent it. You are not the only one guilty in this. I am, too, but life goes on. I tried to tell you countless times but my words were lost because my father was in the middle of your troubles and I couldn't say anything at all. But I understand your feelings and I know you've been tortured by the guilt. But it has to stop. Right now."

"I want you to know that I lied because I can't bear to see you burdened by the guilt. If I have told you about my father, you'd be devastated, broken. I can't bring myself to see you like that so I picked the only way I knew to save you: lying. It was immoral, yes, but I didn't see anything wrong in that as long as I could save you from your endless sufferings. Only I didn't see the consequences. But I am not ashamed of what I did, Arthur. You know why? If any of those lies can save you from the guilt, make your pain lesser, then I'm willing to lie a thousand times for you," she finishes as soft sobs escapes her throat. Stroking the tear that rolled down her cheek, she gets up to her feet.

"I know this isn't appropriate of me to confide my feelings to you, but I have to. I doubt you'll see me after today and I want you to know how I feel about… us. If I don't tell you this now, I won't have another opportunity to say it, so… I saw the chance and took it. But these are my feelings, Arthur, and you don't have to answer me anything. I don't want to know yours because…" she chokes and Merlin knows she's going to break down. Gwen reassures herself and sighs, "Because if you don't like me… it's better that I don't hear it. I have nothing more to say… goodbye," she turns on her heels and walks back to the door. Merlin looks at Arthur and then back at Gwen, his eyes widening.

"Gwen… please don't…"

"It's all right Merlin, I'll be fine. Just take good care of him," she tells Merlin and eyes Arthur. "One request please, Arthur… my father died in an accident and though you've been a part of it, it had nothing to do with you. It was fate and that's how I see it. Please do not speak of my father like you did a while ago because that man died saving you and me… all I'm asking back in return is for you to respect him. That's all you need to do for him in return… thank you, and goodbye, Arthur," she says and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Arthur…" Merlin calls but Arthur seems to be in a world of his own. Waving his hand in frustration, Merlin rushes to the door and opens it up but Gwen has left using the staircase, not willing to wait for the elevator. Merlin sighs in frustration and rushes back to Arthur, slamming the door behind him.

"She's leaving, Arthur… let me go and get her," Merlin suggests but Arthur is still silent.

"Arthur, she's leaving!" Merlin stresses.

"Let her leave," finally Arthur speaks, but keeps it short and crisp.

"What are…"

"Just let her go!"

"But,"

"Let her go, Merlin!" Arthur snaps at Merlin, looking up.

"You can't be serious, Arthur… this is all a big misunderstanding and it can be rectified. Let me go and get her. Then we can sit down and talk and get this…"  
"Drop it, Merlin! It's done and dusted and there's nothing more you can do for any of us. If you talk anymore of this then I'll be leaving next!" Arthur warns him and Merlin sighs, dropping his shoulder in defeat.

"Arthur?"

"I mean it, Merlin!" Arthur warns him again.

"Fine, whatever!" Merlin says in annoyance and sighs again. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Take me to my room please, Merlin"

Merlin obeys and guides Arthur to his room, helping him to sit down by the bed. Merlin's face is grim. He is angry but he can't show it to Arthur. How can Arthur allow her to leave like that? Without saying anything. Arthur was silent all the while she was explaining herself and didn't utter a single a word to her. Was he angry with her? She explained why she lied, didn't she, so what's the big deal? Who hasn't been lying? Everybody does and still gets away with it. Gwen lied for a reason and now her lies seem to be a great mistake for Arthur? If there is a list of all the liars in the world, then Uther's name will be the first to appear and then comes the rest. So is Arthur going to be angry with everyone?

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Merlin asks without emotion. Arthur realizes the tone and he isn't surprised.

"You have someplace to go?"

"I'll like to go for a walk, clear my head… is there anything you need from me?"

"I heard you well, Merlin, thank you… are you angry with me?"

"Why should I be angry with you Arthur?"

"It seems to be in your voice."

"Oh, so you are concerned, aren't you? I thought you were beginning to turn heartless like your father."

"Merlin…"

"I'm tired and I could do with some rest, but I really need this walk before I rest myself," Merlin cuts his words off before Arthur can carry on. He is pissed and he doesn't care if Arthur gets offended. He just wants to leave and clear his muddled head. Arthur nods.

"Fine… I shouldn't be holding you back. I'll manage from here, thank you, Merlin," Arthur says and looks away. Merlin purses his lips and strides to the door. But he stops short, holds the edge of the door and clenches his teeth.

This isn't what he should be doing, Merlin thinks. What Arthur did to Gwen is wrong but should Merlin be punishing his friend because of that? Arthur was exceptionally quiet all the while Gwen was explaining herself and no one knows what was going through his mind. He still refuses to talk and Merlin would really like to know what's in his head. As his best friend, he deserves to know. But he is angry for Arthur's cold shoulder to Gwen, so how on earth is he going to fish the truth out from Arthur's mind? And why on the bloody hell is Arthur giving such harsh treatment towards Gwen? That poor girl did clarify herself quite well, so what's the matter? And she also confided her feelings for Arthur! She likes him and he knows Arthur likes her too. Their affection for one another would have surely gone further if something like this hadn't come in their way. Not that it's any obstacle or anything, it can still be achieved, but both Arthur and Gwen must have an open talk to settle this issue between them.

One problem though, Arthur is still refusing to talk, so how will Gwen achieve anything? Merlin turns back and watches as Arthur walks to his table, pulls out the chair but doesn't sit down. He feels bad for his friend but he is also angry with him. Merlin likes Gwen and he was happy to hear her confession, but now Arthur's getting on his nerves with his sudden silence. Merlin still needs his walk but he also has some bottled up issues which require a listening ear. Merlin wants to have some words with Arthur before he leaves and he can't wait any longer. It's now or never.

"Why did you do that, Arthur?"

"Do what?"

"Treat her like she didn't exist?"

"I didn't…"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Arthur. You did, and do not try to even deny it, yeah. You kept your mouth shut all the time she spoke to you, why? Why did you do that? She was pouring her heart out to you and that's all the reaction you gave her?"

"I don't want to say anything, Merlin…"

"You have to; at least to me… I'm not Gwen, Arthur. I'm different and I want to know why were you behaving like an idiot?"

"So you're on her side now?"

"I'm on nobody's side, Arthur, I just want to know the bloody truth, and is it so hard for you to give me that?"

"Yes, and I don't owe anyone any explanation, understand?"

"You owe me."

"Says who?"

"I do."

"Look, Merlin, you said you needed your walk or something, so just get the hell out here. Leave me alone, will you?"

"What is wrong with you?" Merlin nears him and grabs Arthur by the shoulder, shaking him violently. He is angry and he is raging mad.

"You treated that poor girl as if she was a dirt, Arthur, screaming, thrashing her father and finally calling her a liar! Why? Because she lied to you? She had to and didn't you hear her explanation? She had her reasons and I don't find it deceiving at all. Couldn't you at least consider?"

"You can't tell me to do anything, Merlin, this is my life!"

"Fine, then I'm speaking on behalf of her, as her friend. I want the answers now, Arthur, or I'm going to be pestering you all day!"

"Just leave…" Arthur pushes Merlin away but the latter holds on tightly.

"Answer me now!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you do that to her?"

"I can't…"

"Arthur!"

"Merlin, just…"

"Answer me Arthur!" Merlin screams madly.

"Because I feel guilty, Merlin! That's why!" Arthur screams back at Merlin and peels himself away from his friend. Merlin, stunned by the answer, leaves him and continues to watch him. Arthur grabs the edge of the table and hangs his head down. "I feel guilty!" Arthur repeats the answer, his words croaking in emotion.

"Why did you feel guilty Arthur?"

"Please, Merlin, not now …"

"Arthur, just tell me… please." Merlin persuades softly.

"I killed her father, Merlin, I took away her happiness and then I blamed him for my disability, but… she didn't blame me at all! Never once… didn't you hear that Merlin? Didn't you hear what she said?"

"I heard her, Arthur."

"See, she didn't say I caused her unhappiness but I did. I blamed her father, I accused her and I said all those trashy things to her but, she didn't blame me at all." Arthur laughs by himself. He spins around and faces Merlin. "What's much more impressive about her was that she lied for me Merlin. She cares for me, deeply and what did I do in return for her? What? Nothing!" he tells Merlin. A single tear rolls down Arthur's cheek. Arthur quickly strokes it away.

"And that's why you feel guilty?"

"Yes, after hearing her confession, how in the world do you expect me to face her and say that I'm sorry? How Merlin? This is the second time we've fought and the second time I failed to understand her! But she understood me well… how Merlin? Tell me, how?"

"Arthur, I'm sure there is a way to solve this matter…"

"No, Merlin… I can't face her anymore, not after what I said to her. I feel ashamed of my behaviour and nothing in the world can make me meet up with her anymore."

"So you're not going to apologise?"

"I will, but I can't face her anymore, not after what happened tonight," Arthur tells Merlin.

"But she'll forgive you, Arthur; didn't you hear what she said?"

"I heard well, Merlin, but…"

"And she likes you, so… what's stopping you?"

"I can't, just can't… please try to understand me…"

"You said you like her, Arthur, and now you know she does too, so…?"

"Merlin…"

"I'm not going to leave you alone until I know the truth, Arthur."

"Merlin… please."

"You don't like her, that's why," Merlin decides.

"No!"

"Then?'

"I… I…"

"What, Arthur?"

"She deserves someone better, Merlin, she deserves happiness and I can't give her that. I can't be that person… she deserves a better man, and… I'm not that!" Arthur's voice chokes with emotion.

"But she likes you Arthur, why can't you consider that?"

"I don't deserve her, Merlin… not after what I did to her."

"Come on, Arthur, that's bollocks, yeah!" Merlin throws his hands up in the air in frustration. "All because of your guilt?"

"She deserves happiness…"

"I agree, but with you, Arthur, with you! She's going to agree with me when she hears this."

"No Merlin, she mustn't know any of this, please!" Arthur staggers towards Merlin and catches his friend's arms, holding it tightly. "She shouldn't know."

"Arthur, come on!"

"No!" Arthur shouts in annoyance. Why can't Merlin get the picture?

"I am a blind fool, Merlin. I can't provide her the happiness she deserves because I have nothing to offer. I can barely take care of myself and how do you think I can take care of her? I don't want her to suffer because of me, because she has to take care of me, because I'm her burden… no, I'll allow no such thing. I want her to be happy and she deserves that happiness. But unfortunately I'm not the one who can give her that. I am happy she likes me, but that's all I can offer her back. I can be happy with her confession but I can't reciprocate her feelings because up until now I kept piling more misery on her than happiness. Today, I was unable to save her and almost got her killed. I had to depend on others… how do you expect us to live together in the future? This is not what her father or brother would want for her. And this isn't what I want for her."

"But Arthur… she said you made her smile"

"And I'd like her to keep that smile, Merlin."

"And you believe she'll be smiling with someone else?"

"She will be, if I behave like I did a while ago… I can pretend not to like her and she'll find someone else in her life."

"This is the worst rubbish I've heard in my life, Arthur! She will never be happy with anyone else, Arthur. She likes you, understand?"

"But I can't afford to… you must understand Merlin. You have to know why I'm doing all this?"

"Rubbish!"

"Merlin!" Arthur calls his friend's name and releases his grip on Merlin. "I understand why you are angry and I don't blame you. When we were attacked at the diner, I kept blaming myself. I couldn't save Guinevere and it kept bugging me. I was bitter and with the guilt eating me up, I couldn't face her. But when I heard the lies, I was pissed. I became my father for a bit and started making my own conclusions but when she confessed about her father, my guilt returned. I couldn't face her or apologise because I was feeling shamed of everything I did. I owe her lot more than apologies Merlin, what I took away is… way too precious. Do you understand, Merlin? I was silent because I didn't know what to do. And then came the confession. I was happy and sad to hear her confessing her feelings for me. Happy because I like her too, and if all this didn't occur the way it did, I'd be reciprocating her feelings, but unfortunately I can't, and that made me sad."

"Listen Arthur, it still doesn't have to end this way. You think your blindness stands in the way of your happiness with Gwen, so get the operation done, Arthur. You can still get your sight back and then you can make her happy. You can take care of her like you want. Gwen will understand and she'll wait for you," Merlin advises. But Arthur shakes his head.

"Don't tell me that you're plagued by the promise you made for Gwen's father?"

"Merlin, I made that promise without knowing him to be Guinevere's father, I promised upon a dead man and I want to honour him. Now the truth has been revealed and I really want to honour that promise more than ever. This is personal, Merlin, I am guilty and I owe his family this sacrifice."

"But didn't you hear Gwen telling you to stop sacrificing for her father?"

"Like I said Merlin, this is personal."

"This is rubbish!" Merlin says and sighs. Arthur keeps quiet. "Wait, is this because of your father? You don't want to owe him and that's why you refuse the operation?"

"No, I mean… that's only one quarter true, but… I owe my conscience, Merlin. I killed a man and got away with it. And if I have the operation, it's as if I didn't do any wrong at all when it's obvious I did. I'll be living with the guilt for the rest of my life, plagued by the memories, hunted by the images… I can't live in that fear, Merlin, I don't want to be guilty, so by staying blind it removes at least some guilt off my shoulders."

"So, this is your decision, Arthur? To stay like this forever?"

"Yes."

"And you're willing to sacrifice Gwen in return for your stubbornness?"

"Merlin, don't you get the picture? If I hadn't knocked her father down, I would have accepted her; blind or not I would have tried my best to make her happy. But I snatched her father, escaped from justice, and have the option of having my sight restored. What option did she have Merlin? Nothing. She suffered because of me and I should feel her misery, at least a little of it to ease my guilt. Only then it'll be fair. When we first met, I had my heart set upon her. I didn't know how she looked and it didn't matter because through her heart I could tell she is very pretty. I wanted to take our relationship to the next level until… she revealed the truth and her feelings for me. And she made me think, Merlin."

"Think?"

"You didn't realise I was being selfish, did you Merlin. I was because I was thinking of my own happiness and if she didn't tell us the truth I would have continued being selfish. Thankfully she did, and that's when I decided I had to stop. I have to be sensitive to her future too, Merlin, and so I decided she deserved better, but not with me. I would rather stay like this forever, knowing she is happy elsewhere than to live with her and be haunted by my guilt."

"I can't believe the both of you," Merlin shakes his head. "She doesn't want you to be hurt and lies to see that achieved. And you are willing to pretend to hate her as long as she finds someone who can make her happy. You are willing to sacrifice your feelings for her happiness and she's willing to lie for your happiness. Great!" he adds.

"I know it sounds pretty lame to you, Merlin, and you don't believe it, but one day it will dawn upon you, my decisions. Right now you're overcome by emotions and nothing will make sense but it will, later on. But what's important is Guinevere deserves happiness."

"But what about you, Arthur? Will you be happy?"

"I will be, Merlin, when I know Guinevere's happy somewhere, with someone." Arthur says and laughs sadly. But he turns around immediately and sighs in relief. "But I have all of you with me… so I am not complaining," he laughs again but Merlin could sense the sadness laced inside Arthur's laughter. He knows Arthur is hurt, but what can he do? Arthur has forbidden him from attempting anything and even if Merlin is to meet Gwen behind Arthur's back, he isn't sure Gwen will agree to reconcile with Arthur. Merlin is in a dilemma. He loves both his friends and watching both suffer is making him unhappy too but he isn't able to do anything at all. God, help them both.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur… I'm here."

"I thought you said…"

"That I needed to clear my head… yes, I did, but not anymore. I was pissed at you, Arthur, and I was looking for an excuse to get out. But I don't need to clear anything anymore. I know how you feel and that's what matters. I will stay with you."

"Thanks, Merlin…"

"Hey, that's what friends are for, all right. Now, you can use some rest. That arm of yours doesn't look too good to me. Better put it to rest first," Merlin suggests to his friend. Arthur nods and allows Merlin to help him back to the bed.

Gwen didn't see the road, neither did she realise where her feet has dragged her. She has been crying throughout the journey and didn't realise she was back at her workplace and not her home, like she planned to. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she looks up and sighs in frustration.

'_Bloody hell'_ she curses herself and sniffs. Her heart is aching and she isn't in the mood to meet anyone, not even Morgana. Her friend had been texting and calling her for the past hour, but Gwen didn't reply anything. She doesn't have the energy or the strength to go through the same heart wrenching moments again. Maybe tomorrow. Nothing is certain yet but maybe tomorrow she might be able to talk to or confide in Morgana. But not today, definitely not today.

_'But how in the world did I arrive here?'_ she thinks to herself. She remembers getting in the taxi outside Arthur's apartment and getting down at the junction. She wanted to walk all the way home and had been concentrating on her own troubles so much that she didn't realise she gave the direction to her place of work and not her home. She didn't even realise her mistake when she stepped out from the taxi. She kept on walking until she reached the main gate and wonders why the building looks suspiciously familiar. And then it strikes her. She came back to the wrong place. _'Damn!'_ she curses and takes a step back only to go bumping on someone. She spins around and almost loses her balance but Lancelot catches her first.

"Lancelot?"

"Gwen? What happened? Are you all right? What happened to your face, it's all swelled up!"

"Yes, I am… what are you doing here?" Gwen informs him but Lancelot is still examining her face. She removes his hand from her cheek and assures him she is fine.

"Are you sure, the swelling… what happened?"

"I fell and I am all right, Lancelot…"

"Sure?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" she changes the topic. She feels tired and in no mood to be answering any question.

"I came to pay Gaius a visit, you?"

"I… erm, I… I'm not working today but I left my stuff and came over to get it back," she lies to him, trying her best to avoid his eyes. She knows he is still looking at her and if he finds the tear stains, he will demand answers. And she isn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Have you?" he asks, still looking at her

"What?" Gwen looks up in surprise.

"Have you found your things?" he repeats the question.

"Yes… I thought you were coming next week?" she quickly changes the subject again.

"I didn't tell anyone I was coming next week, how?" Lancelot seems surprised and Gwen bites her inner cheek in frustration. Of course Lancelot didn't tell anyone except Gaius and Morgana eavesdropped the conversation and informed Gwen. If Lancelot finds out…

"I sort of guessed… that's all" Gwen laughs nervously and her cheek hurts. She prays Lancelot will buy her lies. And he does.

"I informed Gaius I might consider arriving next week but decided to surprise him instead… just thought of the plan this morning so, here I am. He doesn't know I'm here. Just arrived, my bags are at the hotel… might get them later though. I need to see all of you. I missed this place and… all of you," he says, eyes her keenly. Gwen feels his eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. But she keeps her cool and avoids his eyes.

"Hmm…" Gwen smiles through her pain and looks at her watch. Lancelot continues to watch her.

"I need to go, perhaps we can catch up later…" she moves away but he grabs her hand and spins her around, meeting her face to face.

"Lancelot!"

"What is wrong Gwen, have you been crying?"

"Look, I need to go…"

"Do you want to talk?"

"NO! Just let me go, I have to get back home!" she shouts at him and he releases her. Gwen steps back and guilt runs across her face. She didn't mean to shout at Lancelot but she is distraught and this is what she wants to do ever since she left Arthur's apartment; shout! And poor Lancelot became her victim. She feels sorry for him but she is sad herself and all of a sudden, tears starts to roll down her cheek. Lancelot nears her and clips her chin.

"Gwen?"

"Lancelot… I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said…"

"No, it's all right but do you want to talk about it?"

"I, don't know Lancelot… I'm…" Gwen starts to sob. Lancelot sighs, puts his arms on her shoulder and leads her away to the nearest tree. Gwen didn't stop sobbing and Lancelot didn't ask her to. He walks her to the tree, finds a shady spot and removes his hand. Clipping her chin, he strokes away her tears.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asks gently. She still sobs and he waits for her patiently.

Gwen wipes her tears and sniffs. "I look pathetic, don't I?"

"No, apart from the swollen cheek, you look beautiful… what happened Gwen? That's not made by a fall, is it? It looks like someone slapped you, there's finger marks on your cheek if I am not wrong."

"I was involved in an incident at the Sunshine Diners. Two men tried to harass me and when I fought back, they did this," she points to her swell.

"Did you lodge a police report?"

"Yes."

"Have you gone to the hospital to get this checked?"

"Yes."

"But it still looks bad… Damn it! Were you alone?"

"No, I went with Arthur"

"Arthur?"

"Yes."

"And what about him? Is he all right?"

"No, he isn't, Lancelot… he is badly beaten up. He was slashed in his arm."

"Oh my… why did they do that? They try to steal from you or something like that?"

"No, I don't know why they were there in the first place, but they stopped short at our table and started harassing me so Arthur was pissed and when they found out about his blindness, they used that to their advantage and beat him up. It was horrible Lancelot, I… never encountered anything like this…"

"I'm sorry Gwen… I'm so sorry" he reaches out and hugs her warmly. "I feel sorry for Arthur too."

"I do too…"

"Where is he?"

"Back in his apartment. He's with Merlin."

Lancelot releases her and lifts her chin. "And these tears… whom are they for? Arthur?" he smiles but fades as soon she turns away. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, Lancelot, but me. I'm just unhappy that is all," she tells him.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"No today, I don't have the strength… I just want to go home and rest."

"Of course… I'll get you a taxi. Wait here," he says and leaves her alone. Gwen leans against the tree and sobs again. Mention of Arthur's name brought fresh pain in her heart and she closes her eyes, shutting off the pain. But when she shuts her eyes, she sees him, Arthur, and when she reopens them, he's there as well. He is all around her and she doesn't know how long will this go on. Arthur's message was clear, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore though she made her feelings known, and she wishes he said something. At least a goodbye or something. His silence hurts her deeply and she just wants to plunge her face deep down in her pillow and cry her heart out. Someone touches her shoulder and she looks up, finding Lancelot standing beside her.

"The taxi's here… come."

She follows him without saying a word and before she climbs in, she nods and lip-syncs thank you. He smiles and closes the door soon she is in the taxi. He hears her giving the driver instruction and she manages to turn and wave at him before the taxi speeds away. Lancelot waves, sighs and walks back to the store, his mind still puzzled by Gwen's reaction but he will wait patiently for her to explain to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur lies awake on his bed; face plunged sideways with his arms tightly circling his bolster. He can't sleep and no matter how hard he tries, sleep is hard to come by at the moment. Sighing deeply, he recalls back the events of today. How happy he had been with her. The day started off pretty well and he had been looking forward to many more afternoons with Guinevere, only to be short lived by those ruffians. But they are blessings in disguise because he found out about Guinevere's father after that and that led to many more revelations between them. Whether it was a good sign or not, Arthur doesn't know, but he believes there's reason behind it. How will the reason affect his life or hers, he couldn't say.

He turns on his back and blinks away his unhappiness. Everything seems pitch black and for the first time in his life, he is glad of his blindness. He doesn't want her face to pop up around him, tormenting and piercing his heart. He doesn't want anything to do with her. He just wants to forget everything that happened and reboot his life; like a computer CPU where you just click the button and everything sort of restarts fresh. How he wishes his life were like a computer CPU. One click and you can restart everything from scratch. He sighs sadly and blinks again. Though he has bravely stated to Merlin that he stands by his decision, deep down in his heart he wonders if he could have taken a look at other alternatives. He likes her, that hasn't changed a bit and it never will either, but he is hurt because he can't give her the life she deserves. He would have taken the challenge and given their relationship a try if she had nothing to do with the accident. Unfortunately, she does, and that knowledge triggered his uncertainty and insecurity about their future. He has taken away her father and turned her into an orphan; if that isn't grieving enough he couldn't even save her from troubles let alone fight one. Best, he's been her burden since they've met. Arthur feels he could have given the last two choices a quick wave and still consider giving their relationship a try but it's the first reason that keeps popping up, like a reminder in his head.

_'After all the hard times you've given her, are you still considering your future with her?'_ his inner heart voices out. He swallows and lies still. _'Is it fair she should suffer for you?'_ it still questions. _'You took away her father, that's bad. You can't fight for her and let her be hurt, that's very bad… but what's worst is you're a burden, Arthur! You're her burden!'_ it tells him.

"No!" he tells himself and rolls to his side, clutching his pillow, biting the edges in anger. His heart weeps at the condemnation, and though it hurts, he knows it's the truth. He has been her burden since they've met. Though she tries denying it, he knows that's the truth. "I won't be a burden."

'_Really? Then why not get the operation done, so that you can see her?'_

"I promised to honour her father"

_'That's rubbish! That's an excuse, Arthur, to gain sympathy from her. You just want to use her and when you're finally done with her, you'll cast her away like all rich men do.'_

"I will not do that to Guinevere!"

'_How do you know that… you are Arthur Pendragon. All Pendragons treat the rest the same way, like they always do… like a slave. Why should you be any different?_'

"Do not compare me with my father!" Arthur hisses.

_'Fine, if you're different than your old man, you would have backed yourself away from Guinevere even before you knew about her father. You wouldn't make her suffer with you. You would have been interested in her well being, but you weren't. You like her and are willing to give this doomed relationship a try. No one with a sane mind would consider such an option, Arthur, but you did. Do you think it's fair to her? If she marries you, she'll be with a blind man for the rest of her life, she'll have to earn while you sit and collect her earnings. She'll run the house while you… you can barely run your own life, let alone the house. She'll have to be content with what she has when she clearly deserves better… do you think this is fair for her?'_

"Stop it!"

_'What you did a while ago is a brave attempt. Stick to it; do not change the course of your attempt. She deserves better and you can never give her that, understand? You have taken her family and this is what you can do in return for that loss: ignore your feelings and allow her to have a better life with someone else. Don't think about yours, think of others… think of Guinevere's'_ the heart tells him.

"Stop it!"

_'In life, sometimes we have to give more than we can take. Let your life be an example to others out there…'_

"Shut up!" Arthur screams and sits up. He searches and manages to grab a book beside him on the coffee table and throws it forward. It lands straight on his table, crashing along with his other stuff arranged neatly on the table. "Shut up, shut up!" he keeps shouting.

Gwaine and Merlin rushes into the room, each looking startled.

"What happened, Arthur?" Merlin asks, looking around before finally settling at the mess beneath the table. He tugs Gwaine's sleeve and the latter finds out what Merlin's been interested in.

"Arthur?" Gwaine asks, looking back at the distraught Arthur, who sits on the bed, holding his head. "Are you allright?" he steps closer while Merlin heads to the table and picks up the book Arthur has heaved at his table.

"No… No…" Arthur repeats, still clutching his head, rocking back and forth. Gwaine closes in and looks at his friend, worried.

"Arthur?"

"No, get out my head… no!"

"Arthur!" Gwaine reach out and grabs Arthur's shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. Arthur stops rocking and lifts his head, his face flushed and perspiring. His hair is matted with sweat. "Arthur, what is going on? Are you all right?" Gwaine sits beside Arthur and asks gently. Merlin looks at them from where he stands, cleaning up the mess Arthur made.

"Gwaine?"

"Yes, what happened? Why did you throw that book away?"

"I did… I didn't…" Arthur is confused. He didn't realise he threw a book and now he is worried by the damages he made. "Did I break anything?"

"I'm not sure," Gwaine says and turns at Merlin. "Merlin?"

"No, just his Braille book is damaged, a few torn pages but that is all there is to it. We'll need to get a new book," Merlin informs. Gwaine turns back to Arthur.

"Damn… what did I do?" Arthur holds his head again.

"Are you in some sort of trouble Arthur?" Gwaine asks. Arthur keeps silent. Gwaine sighs and waits patiently.

"I'm sorry, guys… I was having a nightmare, that's all…" Arthur says after a while. Gwaine quickly looks at Merlin who in turn shrugs his shoulder, prompting he doesn't believe in Arthur's explanation.

"Really?"

"Yes, sorry to have you worried. I am fine. Maybe you should get back to sleep. I will," Arthur says and tries to lie back on the bed but Gwaine holds his arm, holding him back.

"Gwaine?"

"Arthur, something is bothering you and I'd like you to share it with us. We are your friends and please do not leave us in the dark, again."

"I don't…"

"Don't lie, Arthur. I know what happened and we are just trying to help."

"Gwaine…"

"Arthur, please!"

Arthur sighs and blinks again. What will he tell Gwaine? That he misses Guinevere or that he wish he never made her unhappy today? Or that his mind has been poisoning him against his wishes to reconcile with her? What will he tell him when he isn't sure of anything himself.

"Arthur?"

"Gwaine, please, I've been emotionally drained today and I'd like…"

"Fine, I will let you be but I will come back to you on this tomorrow, or the day after or after that…"

"Why are you torturing me, Gwaine? Don't you pity me?"

"No."

"What?"

"No, I don't… not after what you did to Gwen."

"What? I don't believe this! I'm your friend, Gwaine, and you're on her side?"

"You broke her heart, Arthur!"

"What the…"

"Look, I know she lied to you and when I first heard it from Merlin I was angry. I hate lies and especially when they come from those we know. So I was pretty gutted about it the first time I heard but it dawned upon me that she has her reasons. And they're pretty valid as well, so I think I can forgive her. But what I can't forgive is you, Arthur. You and your stupid reasons! What were you thinking? I thought you were smarter than that, Arthur."

"You don't know what…"

"Yes, I'm not in your shoes and I don't how you feel and blah, blah… Listen, Arthur, she likes you and she made that clear, very clear indeed. She was brave enough to admit her feelings to you and she wasn't ashamed about it. She likes you for you, Arthur. She likes you as the person you are right now and not what you have been before or will turn out to be in the future. So I think you should man up and confess your feelings to her too. Hiding or denying your feelings from her isn't…" Gwaine stops abruptly and sighs. "Isn't something I'd encourage." he finishes.

"I made the decision for her, Gwaine, for her future."

"That's bull, Arthur. Her future lies with yours and she made it obvious to you. By denying your feelings, you think you've made it easier for her?" Gwaine asks and shakes his head. "No, you made it even worse for both of you. Let me ask you something, genius… you said you kept her best interests in mind before you made your decision, so… do you believe she'll be happy with someone else when she made very clear that it's you she likes?"

"I don't care…"

"You do, Arthur, you do and it hurts you, which explains all this…" Gwaine says looking around. Merlin listens on patiently.

"What are you…"

"Listen, Arthur… you think you made a smart move but it's one made with stupid, illogical reasons. I don't trust any of it, none. Because I know you and you are my friend. I know you like Gwen and we don't have to hear you say it to find that out. We can see and we all did. But what we didn't understand is your decision today. It baffles every one of us. I think you're pretty puzzled with your decision too, Arthur, only you're far too proud to admit it. But… like it or not, this is what I have to say. You're stupid for letting go someone like Gwen from your life. She is different, Arthur, way different than Elena. You can search high and low but you'll never meet someone like her again. She understands you as well as appreciates your thoughts, but best, she makes you smile and that is one rare subject in your life as far as I know. I know she makes you happy, so… I think this is a mistake, a very stupid mistake. If I can find anyone like Gwen for me, I'd never let her out of my sight," Gwaine says and pouts.

Arthur didn't want to answer Gwaine because he is right. In every sense of the word, Gwaine is spot on. Only Arthur didn't want to admit it. Just like his father, Arthur is too proud to admit his mistakes, so he handles it the only way he knows how: by keeping silent. Arthur's silence irks Gwaine.

"Fine, Arthur… this is your life and it's your decision. I have nothing more to say. You can go ahead and run your life as you wish." Gwaine adds.

"Don't you want to add anything, Merlin?" Arthur teases wryly, his anger erupting in him like a volcano. Merlin looks at Gwaine and arches his brow, smiling at his friend. Gwaine smiles back.

"I have nothing to say, Arthur, you told me to hold my words and I'm doing exactly that," Merlin answers as short he can and it upsets Arthur further.

"Fine, I don't need to listen to anyone… not you, Merlin, or you, Gwaine. This is my decision and I stand by it. End of story."

"Good for you, Arthur… bravo!" Gwaine claps his hand, furious. Arthur clenches his cheek.

"This is the smartest move you've made in your life, bravo. Look, I don't know why I'm wasting my breath for you, Arthur. If you choose to screw your own life, why should I care? I have my own life to run. Come on, Merlin…" Gwaine drags Merlin away before Arthur can say anything.

As the door closes, Arthur pounds the bed in anger and blinks away both his sadness and anger.

Gwen lies on the bed, thinking about Arthur. Like him, she too couldn't sleep. Lying awake blinking at the ceiling, she recalls today's events. What an eventful day it has been? When she woke up this morning, all she wanted was to head of to another bright and cheerful day. It almost turned one. Until…

"God, please don't come back again," she tells herself, shaking off the thoughts which have been clouding her mind all day. She cannot endure the hurt anymore. She is done crying and cannot afford to shed any more tears. Her eyes hurt and they're all swelled up. Thankfully, Elyan isn't at home. If he has seen her like this now, God knows what could have happened. He has left for Carleon last night with Percival to get back to his business. Though his holiday was nearing its end, Elyan was reluctant to leave his sister behind, but unfortunately work was calling both him and Percival to its aid.

Percival's absence back at Carleon has caused some friction between the company's executives and with Elyan not around as well, things have gone from bad to worse recently. Elyan's girlfriend, whom Percival have appointed as their temporary stand in manager, called in last week to report on the happenings at the company. And Percival isn't happy with the way things are and decided to head back all by himself. But Elyan insisted on joining him because he knows Percival could use his help. But he was split on leaving Gwen behind because he knows she'd be all alone in this house. But she forced him to leave, saying it was important he took care of his business right now and she'll be fine here. Elyan promised to return soon and he will bring his girlfriend along this time. Gwen had been excited by the news then but she isn't at the moment. Right now, she isn't interested in anything. Gwen turns to her right and her eyes catches the sight of her mobile phone. She has switched it off, fearing Morgana might try to get into contact with her again. Morgana's been trying to get her all afternoon and though Gwen has ignored the calls and the messages, Morgana isn't keen on backing down. The phone's been ringing all evening and into the night. Gwen switched it into silent mode and tossed it away. As determined Morgana was in getting her, Gwen is equally determined to avoid her friend. After battling for hours, the battery went flat and Gwen switched it off. Morgana isn't going to be happy with this and Gwen will have a lot of answering to do tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is another day," Gwen reminds herself and sighs deeply. She turns on her back again, her eyes darting to the ceiling once again. She thinks about Arthur.

_'Why did he react like that?'_ she thinks, her mind still puzzled by Arthur's reaction today. He has been very quiet, something Gwen isn't accustomed to. He should have said something, at least given some sort of reaction, but alas, he's been exceptionally quiet and Gwen is really bewildered by his silence.

_'What did I say?'_ she thinks again. Blinking away the hurt, she sighs sadly. _'Was he angry with me?'_ she asks herself again. Question after question plagues her mind, seeking answers but she didn't have any. She didn't know.

She wants to find out the truth. Why was he reacting like he did today but whom she shall find out from? Merlin? The rest of his friends? Gwen is clueless. She really wants to know why Arthur had been silent, but she knows Merlin will not tell her anything. By now, Arthur would have requested Merlin to keep his silence and his friend would have promised to honour Arthur's word, so Gwen has no chance with Merlin. But there are the other guys, Arthur's friends… will they know anything about Arthur's silence? Gwen doubts they will, but even if they find out, Arthur would have shut them up, too. Gwen has no chance in finding out the truth about Arthur's silence, unless… unless she finds out from him in person. But he will never speak to her, not after what has happened.

"Damn you, Arthur!" Gwen pounds her pillow in anger as she thinks of Arthur. "Why didn't you talk to me? Why?" she asks again, choking back her tears. "This wasn't supposed to happen… not like this," she tells again. A tear rolls down her cheek. She thumbs it off.

Why did she decide on taking Arthur for lunch? And why that diner? There are plenty of other diners around but she chose this one in particular, why? If only she hadn't done things like she did, all this could have been avoided. Gwen sighs and thumbs off more tears rolling down her cheek. It was supposed to be a lunch date, just the two of them. Gwen decided on that Diner because it holds important meaning to their relationship. The Sunshine Diner's where they met each other under difficult circumstances and eventually it played a prominent role into their future relationship. And to mark her appreciation, Gwen decided to take Arthur there. And what a bad choice it had been. The arrival of those hooligans, the injuries and pain Arthur and she endured, the aftermath of the incident, Arthur's silence… everything seems to play like a movie. It's as if they were in some kind of play, where everything goes according to the script. The only unscripted part of this play is Gwen's hurt, because she didn't expect any of this. And it hurts like anything. Clutching her heart, she tosses and turns on the bed. She just wishes she can rewind the clock so that the incident can be avoided. How nice if she had a time machine?

"God, please end this," she prays to herself and finally, not being able to sleep, she sits up. She pulls the pillow close to her chest and leans on it. She remembers Arthur's face, all stony and blank. He was expressionless. Gwen couldn't read anything from his expression and she wonders why. Suddenly as if being pinched, she sits up. Her eyes widen and she clasps her mouth. "Oh my God, can it be…" she asks herself. Could it be the reason why? But he didn't even flinch when I said it, so? Gwen didn't want to believe it but everything seems possible from all angels. She cups her cheek and sighs, shutting her eyes. "No," she shakes her head. "No, maybe… perhaps he doesn't like me the way I do him and… that is why he's been quiet," she guesses. It makes sense, all of it. And perfectly, too.

Gwen feels like a fool. There had been a reason behind Arthur's silence today and maybe this is it. He saw her as a friend but Gwen made the situation worse by confessing her feelings to him. That silenced him because he didn't know how to tell her that he has no such feelings for her. _'Crap!'_ Gwen feels like knocking herself out. This is embarrassing. Humiliating. How will she ever face him after this? Not that they will cross path anymore but if they do, how will Gwen react? He must be laughing at her right now, thinking how stupid she'd been. Gwen lies back on the bed and bites her lips in frustration. Why did she confess in the first place? She should have kept her mouth shut and walked away from the apartment. She should have listened to her heart. Now look what she made herself. A fool. A bloody fool.

Gwen closes her eyes to shut the ridiculousness she puts herself into and when she reopens them, Arthur's face pops back up. She smiles through her pain. She misses him already. How will she cope with his absence, how will she forget him? She can't. She can never do that. It took her a month to recover from her father's demise and it will take longer for her to forget Arthur. But he must've forgotten her already. Gwen's heart aches with the agony of missing him and though she tries to comfort herself saying they were not fated to be together, she wishes fate would do a U-turn and makes him like her like she does him. Gwen sobs softly and blinks away her pain. Sleep is still hard to come by, but she closes her eyes tightly, forcing her sadness to envelope her and take her away.

The next morning …

Aredian stops by reception and leans against the counter, smirking at the receptionist. The receptionist, a young woman in her thirties, smiles at him and stands up courteously.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asks politely. She is a bright young lady with straight hair, cleverly tied into a bun and face beautifully made with minimum make up. She wears the official uniform of the company into which Aredian walked. Aredian smiles at her.

"I'd like to have an audience with Uther Pendragon, he is around?"

"Yes sir, he is, but I'm afraid he is currently engaged in a meeting. You might need to wait or perhaps you can leave a message and we will let him know of your arrival?"

"No, I want to meet with him," Aredian insists.

"But sir, he is in a meeting and…"

"I think you didn't hear me very well, I'd like to meet him," he says again, still smiling. The receptionist becomes unsettled but she remains calm. She is alone at the counter and wishes her partner hasn't left for his breakfast.

"Then in that case sir, you might…"

"Now!"

"Sorry, sir?" now the girl is confused.

"I want to meet with him now, sweetheart."

"But sir…"

"Look, here…" Aredian leans closer and looks at her badge on her uniform. "Cindy, is that your name?"

"Yes, sir," she is afraid now. Clearly Aredian isn't one to take no for an answer and Cindy wonders what else he may do if she keeps refusing him the entry.

"Sweet, now… Cindy. I want to meet Uther by any means at all, understand. I don't give a bloody shit if he's in the office, meeting, conference… whatever. I just want to meet him and you are going to arrange that, get it?" he trails his finger along Cindy's jaw line. The girl shivers. Aredian smiles. He removes his fingers and strokes her cheek instead. Cindy trembles. She just wishes her partner will return. But he hasn't and there is no one else she can turn for help as well. She is alone and will have to deal with this madman and the situation on her own.

"But, sir…"

"No buts, sweetheart, just get this done for me, all right… I have a very bad temper, and when I get angry I don't like myself, so… imagine what I might do to you if I don't get what I want, understand?"

"Yes, sir… very well, sir. I will get this arranged as soon as possible… if you'd please have a seat…"

"Sure, sweetheart, for you I will, but don't you dare to out smart me, yeah?" Aredian says and flicks Cindy's nose.

"Of course not, sir," Cindy says with a forced smile and picks up the telephone, dialing the numbers with trembling fingers. Aredian smiles and walks over to the sofa and sits down. He keeps his eyes fixed on Cindy as she speaks to someone over the line. She says something about Uther and nods and avoids eye contact with Aredian all throughout her conversation. And after five minutes, she gestures for Aredian.

"So?" he asks as he nears her by the counter.

"Please follow me, sir," Cindy replies and circles the counter and leads Aredian ahead to a room on her right. Aredian follows her from the back, his hands casually tucked into his jeans. He looks all around him and smiles only at the female workers while nodding at the male workers. He follows Cindy straight until they reach a glass door. Cindy fishes out a card from her jacket pocket, swipes it on the left hand side of the door where a small reader is placed. A beep is heard and the door unlocks. Cindy pulls the door back and steps in, Aredian following closely behind. She leads him to a small flight of steps, they descend it and she walks into a large area, with only two rooms occupying the area. One on the left is empty at the moment but the one on the right has a very familiar figure which makes Aredian smirk. Since it was a glass room, Aredian can see Uther isn't alone. Cindy walks ahead and as she reaches the room, she gestures for Aredian to wait while she taps on the door. The man with Uther turns around and nods for her to enter. Cindy tosses a quick nervous look at Aredian and walks inside.

"Excuse me, Mr. Pendragon, Mr. Aredian here would like to meet with you."

"Hmm, so I've heard… send him in," Uther says without looking at her. She nods and walks back outside. Uther flips the document and pouts. He looks up.

"I don't like the way you finished the letter, Henry. It has to be a statement, we are running the show and we don't take orders from anyone, get it? Your letter here merely sounds like we are asking for permission… I don't like that, understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do. I will get it rewritten."

"Good, and let me see it the moment you finish them. And what about the agreement with the Balorian Corps? Have you done it?"

"Halfway through, sir."

"Good, I like to read what you've done so far."

"Sure, sir, is there anything else you need?"

"No, but I'd like some privacy while I speak with my friend, so no interruption until I've let you know."

"Sure, sir," Henry answers and walks out, clutching his documents tightly as Aredian walks in. Henry waits for Aredian to step in before closing the door behind him, giving the guys inside full privacy.

"You have a very nice office, Uther, I like it," Aredian says, looking around in awe. Uther slams a heavy book on the table, getting Aredian's attention. Aredian pouts teasingly.

"I thought I made it very clear that I don't like you here, Aredian. We have a place to meet and until I say so, you don't demand any audience with me… what's the importance?" Uther clearly didn't like this meeting and he isn't afraid to show it.

Aredian laughs, wipes his glasses and takes his seat on the sofa, facing Uther. "Nice to see you too, Uther," he says.

"Look Aredian…"

"I am not here to waste your time, Uther, but to provide you very valid information."

"About whom?" Uther asks uninterestedly.

"Your son."

"What about him?" Uther sits up straight, his brow arching in confusion.

"Don't you know?"

"What?" Uther is getting scared by now. What is Aredian trying to tell him, he wonders. This man here is ill news and if he's here to meet him, it can surely mean he brought bad news with him.

"Your son was hurt in a fracas at the Sunshine Diners yesterday, he was beaten up quite badly, I came to learn."

"What?" Uther stands up. His face is startled. He reaches for the telephone.

"Relax, he is all right," Aredian assures. But Uther isn't convinced. He dials for his receptionist.

"Get me Merlin, now!" he orders and slams the receiver down. He turns back towards Aredian.

"What happened? How… why?"

"No one told you about this?"

"No, how and what happened?" Uther pesters. Aredian swipes the speck of dust on his sleeve and takes his time before answering Uther. "Spit t out Aredian!"

"Two ruffians created mayhem at the Diners and meddled with Arthur and his girlfriend, so… in the commotion he was hurt. I thought you knew. Surprised, usually this sort of news doesn't elude you, considering your position."

"I didn't know! No one told me, not even Merlin!"

"Can't blame anyone here, Uther, it was shocking news, after all," Aredian checks his fingernails.

"How do you know?"

"A little bird told me…"

Uther slams his fist on the table, stopping Aredian's tease halfway. "I've got no time for your games… How do you know?" Uther hisses, his face dark with anger.

"How wouldn't I know Uther… I sent those guys," Aredian says calmly. Uther staggers back in shock.

"What the… WHY?" Uther can barely complete a sentence.

Aredian laughs loudly. "Why? Because you told me too, that's why!"

Uther is confused. What in the world is Aredian blabbering about. When did he give orders to harm Arthur? He will never harm his own son, let alone give out instruction which will put his son in harm's way. Aredian has clearly lost it. "What rubbish are you talking about, Aredian? When did I tell you to harm my son?"

"Not him… but the girl," Aredian corrects Uther.

"I didn't ask you to harm her."

"Oh, Uther, Uther, Uther," Aredian gets up and sighs deeply. "You are getting old, you know," he says and walks towards Uther. "You told me, well let me rephrase what you said… you said, Aredian… my son is seeing someone and I don't approve of that relationship. So, get her off him." Aredian reminds Uther. "Remember?" he stands opposite Uther with his hands firmly on his hips.

"I said get the girl off my son, that is all. Not hurt him!"

"You said use any means possible… and I used the one I knew well. You did not think I was going to sit down with Arthur and propose a deal, did you?" Aredian snorts.

Uther becomes speechless. He didn't know what to say. He turns back and walks to the bar counter, uncorks a decanter and pours himself half a glass of brandy, drains it down in a gulp and turns back to meet Aredian. Why in the world did he trust this nut to get the job done for him? And why didn't Aredian consult with him before he set his plan in motion? Why? Uther closes his eyes and sucks in his breath. He feels faint. He reopens his eyes. They are bloodshot.

"You idiot! They could have killed my son! What in the world were you thinking?" he shouts with all the strength he can muster. He walks back to his table, pounds his fist angrily on it.

"Relax, Uther… they wouldn't. They knew their instructions clearly. Besides, they are professionals, so… they didn't. They only had to hurt him a little harder than usual to make it believable, that's all."

"This is madness, Aredian! You went way over the line this time," Uther hisses angrily. Aredian laughs.

"Uther, you told me what you wanted and get it done by all means so… I'm just following your request, that's all. And now you're angry with me because I did as you asked?"

"You could have spared my son!"

"Your son was in the way, Uther, so believe me, it was difficult for us as well, not just you."

"Why didn't you talk this out with me?"

"And spoil the plan? No way, sir… I got this all planned out well and will not jeopardize my men merely for your son's safety… look; Arthur isn't badly hurt, all right? We didn't mean to harm him at all and if he endured worse then it was from his own doing, not ours."

"And that girl… what did you do to her? You didn't harm her, did you?"

"Are you concerned about her, Uther?"

"I don't want to answer the police if they come looking for me, that's all. I've enough trouble on my hands when Arthur killed a man at the Diner so any more trouble will spell disaster for my reputation. Tell me you didn't harm her, please."

"Don't worry, we just went in there to scare her and could have succeeded if it wasn't for your son's heroics. I think that boy has his heart set on her, Uther. You should have seen him fighting for her and considering his blindness, he fought rather bravely, I must say. And that girl… I think she reciprocates his feelings because she was willing to fight for him as he does her. Quite a match they were," Aredian informs Uther.

"It was exactly like I feared," Uther says, shaking his head.

"I think they complement each other quite well, Uther, why do you hate them or the girl? She seems to match your son and I can see why he is drawn to her. She is quite a beauty, though Arthur can't see her, and…"

"Did your plan… work?" Uther interrupts Aredian, his voice annoyed. He hates Gwen and sent Aredian to make sure she doesn't get anywhere near Arthur and now Aredian is praising her.

"Sort of, I think."

"What do you mean by that?" Uther is getting annoyed.

"You told us to get her off him and we went in there to do just that. The plan was to run her off somewhere, threaten her and let her free, but your son's intervention sort of changed our plan and we ended up hurting them both."

"That's all?"

"Yeah"

"That's all you and your men could muster? And is that why I paid a fortune for?" Uther snorts and throws his hands up in the air in frustration. "Your actions will not get the girl off him but tighten their relationship further. Do you have any idea what you may have helped to create, Aredian? You didn't help me, but them! You helped them to merge closer… and I paid you for that!" Uther shouts angrily. He picks his crystal goblet from the table and smashes it on the ground.

"Look, Uther, I know it isn't what you had in mind but I think there is still chance of you getting back in your son's good book right now. Use this situation as your springboard to his heart."

"What do you mean, Aredian?"

"I understand you and your son share a very cool relationship, but right now he is hurt, and he could use family right now. You are his only family and I am sure if you show him a bit of love and care, you can make him forget that girl."

"Carry on," Uther orders. Aredian licks his lips and tilts his head.

"Talk to him like a father. Make him your best interest and ask him what happened and how can you rectify your past mistakes. Earn his love and respect and give him what he craves most from you. And when you've earned his trust, you can slowly make your point with him. You can ask him to do anything in the world and he will do it, once he's earned your love. He will forget that girl and become whoever you want him to be. Isn't that much better than all this?"

"Good, Aredian… very good indeed!" Uther smiles. He likes the plan and he can see what Aredian's talking about. Uther knows his son wants his father's love and craves it all this while, only Uther hasn't had the time to give it to him. But now is the right time and Uther doesn't want to waste any more seconds. But there is one problem, though.

"But what about the girl? What if she's there and Arthur wants me to accept her? After all, you brought them closer didn't you?"

"If Arthur does that than, we will have to switch to plan B"

"What's plan B?"

"Send her to heaven, off course."

"No, Aredian! I will not have blood on my hands. You have to find another way to rid her but no more death!"

"Fine, but why not convince your son first and then we will discuss about the girl?" Aredian suggests.

"Fine… but the next time you decide to harm anyone, please let me know first."

"Right, boss," Aredian salutes Uther.

"Where are your men now?"

"Where they are expected to be, in the cells of course."

"They've been caught?"

"Don't look too scared, Uther, they will not spit a word, not even if their lives at stake. Besides, they don't know you are behind this… they only know one name and that's mine. So, you should only be worried if I get caught," Aredian smiles.

"Are you threatening me, Aredian? Remember whom you are speaking to," Uther reminds Aredian.

"Of course I do, Uther. You are my good friend and one whom I can rely upon financially, but I'm just saying you should be worried if I get caught because I have such a lousy big mouth… and the only thing that shuts it is money. You take care of me, Uther, and all your secrets are safe with me. Please don't think I'm threatening, my friend, I will never do that, not to you. It's a friendly reminder, that's all."

Uther opens his mouth to speak but gets interrupted when the telephone rings. Uther glares at Aredian and clicks on the loudspeaker button. The receptionist on the other side of the line speaks.

"Merlin is on the line, sir. Shall I put him through?"

Uther looks up at Aredian and smiles. "Yes," he answers shortly.


	21. Chapter 21

Uther finds his son seating by the window in his apartment. He closes the door behind him slowly and walks towards Arthur. He has learned what happened from Merlin and though he liked Aredian's idea, he prefers the current situation better. Arthur is heart broken because of the girl, Gwen and what better opportunity to get closer to his son than now. Uther will pretend he didn't know anything about the incident or the girl. He will allow Arthur to confide to him and offer his support. And he will buy his son's trust and slowly Arthur will turn to him completely.

Arthur thought he hears someone around his apartment. He flinches in his seat. Is it her? Has she returned, he thinks to himself. His heart flutters slightly. He knows he shouldn't hope too much but, there's no harm in at least trying.

"Who's there?" he asks, searching with his hand. His heart flips in anticipation. He hopes it's her but something in his heart tells him he will be disappointed. He moves to get up but Uther hands gets to him first, stopping him. Arthur's heart sinks. It's not her after all. His sadness resumes.

"It's me your father,"

_'What's he doing here?'_ Arthur thinks to himself sarcastically. "Oh …" Arthur sits back, his face blank and sad. Uther recognises the expression well and been familiar with it. He has seen it many times on Arthur's face before, whenever Uther is concerned.

"Don't you want to say hello to me Arthur?" Uther knows what the answer will be but he still decides to give it a shot.

"I'm sorry father … what brings you here?" Arthur asks impatiently, his voice flat and emotionless. Uther sighs deeply. Typical father son conversation.

"Are you still angry with me Arthur?

"Is that why you are here for? To ask me this ridiculous question to which you already know the answer?" Arthur asks. _'Why doesn't he just leave me alone?'_ he thinks again.

"Arthur, look … whatever happened between us … please forgive me son. I know I haven't been the father you expected but give me a chance …"

"Too late for that father. You lost your opportunity" Arthur cuts Uther before the old man can finish his conversation.

"But I'm your family Arthur and you are mine! Please … I beg you … do consider my forgiveness Arthur. You are my son!"

"Glad to see you finally realised that father … unfortunately, it's a little late for me" Arthur says in sarcasm again.

"Say what you want Arthur, I am not here to argue with you. I came back for reconciliation … to become a father. And I am asking like a father to a son, please forgive me" Uther pleads again.

Arthur's heart sinks. he has never heard his father pleading like he is right now. He didn't wish to be nasty to his father but, thinking back all the things said and exchanged between them; Arthur isn't sure if he is ready to forgive his father just yet.

"Father, please don't do this to me. I can't .. not now. Why you are here for?"

"Arthur …"

"Father … please!" Arthur raises his voice. "Just tell me why you are here now?"

Uther sigh sadly. "I heard what happened? Merlin told me … are you allright son?"

"Yes, I am … I'm all right" Arthur says flatly.

Uther walks closer to his son. Arthur feels his father's presence but he just wishes his father would leave him to grief alone. And why the hell did Merlin tell his father about the incident? Wait till Merlin gets home.

"You hurt or something?"

"I am FINE father … now, if you please I'll like some time alone, it's been a very tiring day and rest is all I prefer at the moment." Arthur is getting impatient.

"I'm just here to …"

"To what father? To see if I'm dead already or will be? Why are you here for? I haven't got the time for you or your sympathies … I just like to have some time on my own … so please … leave!" Arthur waves his hand and rakes through his hair. Dropping his head, he shuts his eyes and sighs in frustration. _'Come on father, just leave .. before I start regretting what I say'_ he thinks in silence.

Uther reaches out and pats Arthur's shoulder. Arthur doesn't try to elude him, at least this is all he can offer his father. "I understand things hasn't been good for you this couple of days but I just want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all … you know where to find me" he says. "I didn't come here to argue with you but to make sure you are all right. You are my son Arthur, my only bloodline and I am worried for you. I didn't know what happened and it saddens me to know I have to learn about you from others. I know and understand we haven't been able to see eye to an eye on lots of issues but I have never stopped loving you as my son. I suppose … it's all I can say at the moment. Take care Arthur." Uther says and leaves. But he stops short by the table and turns around. "Don't think I'm helping you out of sympathy, no … I am helping you because this is what a father should do. I lost my opportunity to be a good father when I had the chance but I don't want to lose any more, not when it concerns my only son. I love you Arthur, take care of your self" Uther adds and spins back and starts heading to the door.

Arthur feels guilty for the treatment he gives his father. He is angry, there's no doubt in that and he is channeling his anger towards his old man. What did his father knows? Or what did Uther do until he has to absorb Arthur's madness? Arthur is angry with himself. He hasn't been fair to Gwen and now he is repeating the same mistake with his father. Uther means only goodwill and as far as Uther is concerned, he is here to meet his son and Arthur should respect what his father is doing for him, not scorn him even if it sounds a tad suspicious. Uther, a changed man? Arthur isn't sure about that but at the moment Uther deserves respect. Arthur should give his father respect, even if he doesn't want to do it for Uther, Arthur should consider it for himself because Arthur has never been disrespectful of another no matter who they are.

"Father wait!" he looks up.

Uther stops in his stride and turns around. "Yes Arthur?" his eyes flashing with hope. But deep in his heart, Uther's relishing his first success. _'It's working'_ he thinks menacingly.

Arthur didn't know how to start. He looks disturbed but after a couple of minutes, he gathers his strength and says, "Look … I'm sorry yeah. I am not exactly in good mood and …"

"Arthur, it's all right. You don't have to explain it to me. I understand what you've been through and I know you need all the rest in the world …"

"Father, I'm fine" Arthur cuts him short again, waving his hand in front of him to make the statement. "I'm just … sad, that's all"

"Is it about your friend?"

Arthur's mouth drops. '_How in the world?'_ he thinks. _'It's impossible …'_ "How do you know that?"

"Merlin tells me you and your friend have been hurt at the Diners so … I suppose that's why you are sad, for that girl"

Now Arthur didn't know what to say at all. "I … yes, yes I am"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"All right Arthur. You don't have to if you don't feel like it. But if you need me, you know how to find me, yeah"

Arthur feels stupid. He has been consistently shouting at his father and yet Uther's been nothing but kind to him. _'What is wrong with me? My father wants to help me and all I've been doing is shouting in his face. What kind a son am I?'_ he asks himself. Someone touches his shoulder.

"Arthur?"

"Sorry father, I shouldn't have shouted at you … I am sorry," Arthur says softly.

"I understand son, you're sad about your friend and anyone in your place will do the same. I understand how you feel"

"You do?" Arthur couldn't believe himself. _'This is a dream, when I wake up all this will be gone'_ Arthur tells himself.

"Yes, from what Merlin tells me it seems both of you are pretty shaken up, the girl especially. Tell me, is she hurt?"

"I'm not sure father but her face is swelled because she was slapped by those men who attacked us. I'm not sure if she is badly hurt"

"But she must be very shaken up by the incident. I just hope it doesn't traumatize her … poor girl" Uther's sympathizes for Gwen. Arthur still cannot believe he is hearing all this.

"It's my fault father, if only I can save her …"

"No Arthur, it isn't your fault at all … who ever say this to you? You have done me proud son, I heard you tried your very best to save her and isn't that proof enough you've done your best?"

"No father, I haven't done anything. I didn't save her at all, she saved me"

"What do you mean Arthur?"

"I could have been killed if she didn't tell me about it and all I ended up with is a slash on my arm. She saved me father … I did nothing for her in return"

"You're hurt!"

"It's just a slash father … nothing serious" Arthur regrets telling his father about his injuries. "It'll be gone in days without me realising it"

"God, I have been scared when I heard about your injuries. Thank heavens you are all right. No Arthur, you mustn't feel disheartened by this. You gave your best shot and what could you do son?"

"If only … never mind" Arthur dismisses the thought which been swirling in his head for a couple of days. Uther realises what Arthur's mind is troubled with.

"Arthur … sometimes, in life we cannot do everything for everyone. You did your best and you had your limitations. I am sure she understands that. No one is prefect son"

"But …"

"Listen Arthur, you gave your best out there for her but unfortunately luck isn't on your side so you had to back down. But she isn't blaming you, is she? I am very sure she understands and will forgive you. But you must forgive yourself Arthur. When Merlin told me about your heroics, I wasn't angry or bitter at you, instead I am proud. I am proud of you now than I was when you excelled in your studies. But do me a favour and stop feeling sorry for what happened. Let go of what happened and lets concentrate on the future, yeah?"

Arthur is truly in dreamland. Hearing his father speak with wisdom puts him in awe for a while. He has never heard Uther say anything like this to him before or admit he is proud of his son. This will be the first and how much Arthur longs for these words. Though it comes a tad too late, Arthur admits he is in awe with his father at the moment. But, is it for real?

"Arthur?"

"Huh? Oh … I know father … thank you. It's … nice hearing you speak like this after …"

"I know son, I know." Uther shakes his head in dismay. "I have been a jerk"

"Father please … don't do this to yourself? What's done is done … maybe, after today everything is about to change, who knows?" Arthur suggests, giving hope. Uther smirks.

"Thank you Arthur. Is your arm … are you it's all right?"

"Yes, it's just a slash. I will be fine"

"Good to hear that … do you want to visit your friend? If you do, then maybe we can do that together"

Arthur cannot believe what he hears. He has to pinch himself to believe everything. "No father, not today. I am sure she likes to be on her own for now. I will take you to meet her when the right time calls for it"

"All right … I'll take my leave now, but do take care Arthur and please, ask me if you ever need anything. Let's forget what happened before and start back what ever is left of us both. You are my only son and I beg you … please."

"Father please! Don't do this to me … no more begging, please"

"Sure son, I'll keep that in mind. Take care" Uther says and leaves, with a smirk on his face. Arthur is left pondering if everything he just heard is really true or not. Has his father really changed or is it one of his schemes again? Arthur doesn't know what to make out from this conversation. Should he trust his father or should he just be cautious? Uther Pendragon isn't one who to mellow easily but if he happens to show any sign of that, then Arthur should be prepared for anything possible.

Two weeks later …

Elena tosses the pink dress she held and picks up the blue halter necked evening dress and holds it against herself in front of the mirror. She pouts and throws it away and spins around, her hands on her hips. She looks back at the bed where a mountain of dresses lies in a heap and a smile escapes her lips. She chuckles to herself and hums a tune as she walks back to her wardrobe and reopens her cupboard. She gasps.

"Oh dear .. I need new clothings and I have to go shopping" she tells herself as she looks at the almost half empty cupboard. She pulls out the remaining dresses and piles them on top the already piled heap on her bed. She bites her lips and sighs. Today is an important day in her life and she isn't ready, both physically and mentally. After almost five years, she is finally going to meet Arthur and she hasn't got the appropriate dress to fit in!

"Come on Elena … think! What are you going to wear?" she asks herself and crosses the floor to get to her bed and sits down. She carelessly digs her hand into the heap and fishes out the dresses, one by one.

"I have to be on my best tonight … perfect. No mistakes... Nothing but the best will do" she tells herself and sighs, throwing the dresses away. She falls back and lies on her back on her bed, thinking about Arthur. No matter what she wears tonight, it will make no difference. He will not be able to see her at all, let alone find out and admire what she's wearing. Elena rolls to her left and sigh sadly. The moment she heard about his blindness her heart exploded. She was in the midst of her exams and the news hits her like a torpedo, exploding in her head. She didn't expected it when her father brought her the news, didn't want to believe it at all. But after Uther Pendragon confirmed the news, she knew she has to prepare for the worst. She cried all week, thinking about Arthur and mourning his lost. She wished she was around, with him to comfort him but her exams took her time and despite preparing for the exams, she couldn't concentrate on it because her mind and heart was set upon Arthur. And it almost cost her marks. Thankfully she managed to divert her attentions back on the examinations and obtained if not the best but credible results. She wanted to come home immediately but Uther advised against it, saying it isn't the wisest thing to do because of Arthur's condition. And because of that she had to postpone her travel back to Camelot until today. Or she would have been here a month ago. Of course she was here before. On the day Arthur met in that unfortunate accident; Elena and her father were suppose to meet Arthur and Uther Pendragon. She came back to Camelot for a brief two day visit to meet Arthur but didn't get to meet him because he was involved in an accident. Uther didn't tell her or her father in the beginning. He simply said Arthur had an emergency and couldn't make it for the dinner. Despite being disappointed, Elena knows one day she will be married to him and can afford to attend countless dinner parties with Arthur. She will have him for herself and it's the one thought that keeps on her toes.

She turns back on her back and stares at the ceiling. She wonders how Arthur is coping with the blindness. Has he overcome it or has he obtained the proper medications for his blindness or has he simply given up? She has been thinking about Arthur all the way home, nothing else occupies her mind since she knew of his tragedy. Her heart goes out to him and she wonders if he thought about her just the way she does him.

"Elena?"

Elena looks up and finds her faithful servant, Camille waiting by the door.

"Camille … come in, please" Elena wakes up and gestures for the old woman to enter. Camille does and as she steps in, she looks at the mess in surprise. Elena follows the servant's look and smiles back at Camille sheepishly.

"Sorry Camille … I will clean it up in a while" Elena says and slips down from the bed but Camille waves at her and starts cleaning up the mess herself.

"Nonsense Elena … this is my duty and let me do it … but why mess the lovely dresses, may I ask?"

"I can't find anything appropriate to wear tonight Camille … I need new dress. What do you think?"

"But Elena, these are all new dresses … isn't it so?"

"Hmm … yes but …" Elena trails.

"Something's wrong child?" Camille scoops another dress from the floor and hangs it around her arm.

"I have to visit Arthur tonight, you know that don't you? And …"

"You are nervous child … I can sense it" Camille says with a smile and carries on picking the dress.

"Yes, and I … want to make an impression on him. Impress him" Elena says and helps Camille pick up the dress off the floor.

"You will impress him Elena, with or without a new dress, I am sure of that"

"But, he is blind Camille …"

"I know, Sir told me about Mr. Arthur's condition. Poor boy, must be feeling distraught and all alone right now. But trust me Elena, if he likes you, he will like you … even without all these …" Camille points at the dresses.

"You think so?"

"Yes ... Now stop feeling low about yourself. You are one pretty young lady who will meet her handsome knight in shining armour tonight and don't let anything tell you against it" Camille flicks Elena's nose and continues to pick up the dresses.

"Camille, you know I haven't met him for five years … I don't know how much he has changed or how he looks now and if he'll like me … how can you be so sure everything will be all right?"

"Because I know you child. I might not know Master Arthur but I do know you very well. And I have confidence in you"

"Camille, that is different … what we are discussing here is about feeling. Arthur's feelings towards me. I don't know if he likes me"

"He doesn't like you?" Camille looks at Elena surprisingly.

"He never said anything to me, that's for sure" Elena says, recalling back all the conversation she and Arthur had when they were in their teens.

"And that doesn't mean he will not like you"

"With Arthur, it's a bit different actually"

"And why is that?"

"I know Arthur since we were children, I played with him and he will visit me when ever there's time but as we grow up, he started changing. He stopped visiting me and confined himself with his studies. We rarely spent any time together, let alone talk and after I left to pursue my studies, we drifted further. I wrote to him but he never wrote back and I found out from his father, Arthur kept my letters but he isn't the writing type so I forgive him there. I tried to call but he never calls back and … I gave up on him Camille. If it wasn't for my father, I would have found someone else back in the university, trust me I would have"

"What stopped you?"

"Arthur" Elena says and sits back on the bed.

"Your love for him?"

"I wouldn't say it's love Camille, not yet. I like him yes but … I don't know anything else beyond that. I didn't have the chance to find out because it's been just my feelings not his. We have yet to find out his version in this drama" Elena arches her brow.

"If, Master Arthur has no such feelings for you Elena, would you be disappointed?" Camille asks as she drops the pile she holds on the bed and starts folding the dresses, one by one. Elena looks at her servant with a surprised face.

_'What an interesting question'_ Elena thinks. She hasn't thought about this before because, as far as her heart is concerned, Arthur is hers. End of story.

"Elena?"

"Yes Camille, I will be. Not just disappointed, but hurt … here" Elena points at her heart. "I'll die without him Camille"

"But you said it yourself that you're not sure if he likes you the way you do him?"

"I know but my heart isn't giving me the chance to let him go, no! I can't Camille … I can't imagine a life without him"

"And what will you if he …"

"I will force him!" Elena says quickly. Camille gasps. The answers stuns Elena herself but this is what she's been telling herself when she traveled back home.

"Sounds pretty harsh huh? I know Camille, it's wrong yet I just can't give him up, not yet. I have to have him … I won't give him up for anyone"

"Elena …"

"Camille, I am sorry but I can't change my decision. I know it's immoral to say or talk like this but I have a heart Camille and I don't want to be hurt"

"I understand but you have to understand other's feeling too"

"I know but not now Camille. I haven't seen him for years and I don't know what to expect or anticipate. I just .. let me just meet him first and we can start from there"

"Elena dear … I am with you on whatever decisions you make. I don't want you to be hurt and I want you to make the right decision in your life. Listen to your heart, is all I will say"

"Thanks Camille, I will" Elena reaches out and hugs her servant.

"Now … you were saying something about dresses?"

"Yes … you have a plan?"

"Let's go shopping Elena, let's get you the best dress available" Camille says with a wink.

"Splendid Camille, come on let's go" Elena says drag Camille out from the room.

Merlin helps Arthur with the vest and swipes the dust of his friends pants. Once done he stands back with his arms crossed across his chest and looks at Arthur, his brow arching, lips twitching.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls out.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Arthur realises Merlin haven't spoken a word after helping him with the vest.

"Looking at you … trying to see if I have done a good job or screwed it" Merlin says jokingly. Arthur smiles.

"Of course you've done a good job, like you always do … now tell me, how do I look?"

"Like a prince" Merlin answers and examines Arthur from top to toe. He nods to himself, agreeing he's done a commendable job in getting his friend ready.

"Thank you, now will you be kind enough to walk me to the living room?" Arthur asks.

"Sure, come on" Merlin takes Arthur's arm and leads him to the living room where Uther is waiting for them.

"Arthur ... you look dashing" Uther says with a smile, looking at Merlin and then at his son.

"Thank you father … but credit should go where it's due. Merlin did all this for me so if you are looking for someone to thank, than its Merlin"

"You are absolutely right Arthur. This is great stuff Merlin" Uther says. Merlin smiles and releases Arthur's hand from his.

"Thank you … I just did what any friend will do. So, have fun tonight Arthur" Merlin tells his friend. Arthur smiles faintly and Merlin understands that smile. Arthur isn't interested in meeting Elena but Uther has been very persuasive lately and to keep his father happy, Arthur agreed to meet her. Though physically Arthur is meeting Elena, mentally Arthur isn't ready. Merlin feels bad for his friend but what can he do? This is a meeting between two very old families and who is Merlin to deny Arthur the visitation? Or stop him from meeting Elena? Though Uther said Elena is here to meet Arthur, Merlin knows the real reason is something else, something more. Elena and Arthur have been told for one another since they were babies; a promise Uther made to his friend Godwyn after the death of Arthur's mother. Since then Elena grew up with Arthur in her mind. Though Arthur fancied her in his childhood, it was merely on friendship basis and as he grows up, his interest in her starts to fade. And now after the arrival of Gwen in his life, he confessed to Merlin he has only one spot in his heart and it's already taken by Gwen. Elena will remain his friend but he cannot bring himself to offer her more. Merlin fakes a smile at Uther when the latter turns around to meet him and Merlin wonders why Uther is insisting Arthur to meet up with Elena so soon. Knowing Arthur, Merlin didn't think it was wise to push both Elena and Arthur into this relationship so fast. Uther should allow Arthur to recover, regain his lost confidence and be prepared to meet the world before bringing forward the meeting. Merlin didn't care much for thr meeting bu he hopes Arthur will keep his anger in check. Bursting his top in the presence of Godwyn and Elena isn't the wisest move, even for someone like Arthur.

"Are you ready Arthur?" Uther asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes father"

"Then, let's leave" Uther says and leads Arthur to the door.

"Goodbye Arthur, see you later Mr Uther" Merlin says, standing where he did a while ago.

"Goodbye Merlin" Arthur says softly.

"Good bye Merlin" Uther replies and opens the door. he helps Arthur out and closes the door behind them.

"Are they gone?" Gwaine steps out from the kitchen, licking his spoon. He is eating ice cream and walks right up to Merlin and stands beside him. The spoon still stuck in his mouth.

Merlin looks at Gwaine quickly and sighs. "Yeah, just left"

"How was he?" Gwaine asks, digging his spoon into the ice cream in the tub and rakes his hair.

"Not happy. I noted that much"

"As I expected … And how was the dictator?"

"He is thrilled … smiling from ear to an ear, I have never seen him happy like this before" Merlin answers, still not looking at Gwaine.

"Why wouldn't he be? This is what he wanted from the beginning, didn't he?" Gwaine snaps angrily. "He plotted this well Merlin, he's one clever …" Gwaine stops as Merlin turns his way. "Sorry bout' that" he adds and walks to the sofa.

"I understand your anger Gwaine but Arthur is his son and we are just his friends. What can we do? If Uther insist on this meeting, there is nothing you or me can say anything. Besides, at the end of the day Arthur will consider his father above us. He does listens to him a lot, these past few days"

"That's crap Merlin. Uther is one clever puppeteer and he's been planning to get Arthur back since that accident because his son had been slipping away from his grips. He was losing Arthur to … us and now plans to reconcile with him with his feigned love. He's been controlling Arthur before and what's makes you so sure he is thinking of Arthur's best now?"

"What's your point Gwaine?"

"Merlin … don't tell me you believe this!" Gwaine points at the door and looks bewildered at Merlin, "That this meeting with Godwyn and all the visits Uther's been making here is actually on Arthur's best interest?"

"I don't believe him Gwaine"

"Precisely! That's what I'm asking you. I don't believe this shit either. He is the sole reason why Arthur is blind today and after dumping his son to survive alone, now he comes back to reconcile? On what merits he thinks he deserves forgiveness from Arthur? And how dare he try to get back in all our good books!"

"Gwaine .." Merlin nears his friend.

"Don't you dare calm me down Merlin! I went berserk the moment you told me Arthur is reconciling with his father. What is Arthur thinking? That son of …" Gwaine stops and sighs, "That man doesn't deserved to be forgiven, for everything he caused Arthur. If I am Arthur, I would rather be alone all my life than to have anyone like Uther as my father."

"Gwaine, it's not fair for Arthur here. Uther is his only family and what's wrong in forgiving his own father? After all, Uther is trying to turn over a new leaf"

"Come on Merlin, you are not believing all that crap, are you?"

"I …"

"That tyrant spits venom in his talk and nothing he says or does can be trusted. Never!" Gwaine spits again, in anger.

"I didn't say I believe him but I'm just trying to think of this from Arthur's point of view"

"I'm not looking at this from anyone's point. I don't have to. I have known Uther quite enough to suspect this is just another ploy in his drama. I am suspicious of his graciousness towards Arthur, his behaviour towards us, the overall attitude change … I am suspicious of him on the whole. You and Arthur might be blind but not me. I will always be extra cautious with him. Know why he's grinning like an ass a while ago? Because this meeting has significant meaning for him. He wants Elena to be married off to Arthur by all means and he's been getting in Arthur's good list to get his son agree on meeting Elena!"

"That I very much suspected Gwaine,"

"He's an asshole Merlin. Pardon me for saying it loud but that's who he is."

"We ought to wait and see what happens tonight and then we can decide how to tackle the subject, yeah. Just be patient please Gwaine. I understand your anger but this is our friend we are talking about and for Arthur's sake, let's be patient and deal with this carefully"

"For you and Arthur …" Gwaine points at Merlin, digs into his ice cream and nods.

"Thanks" Merlin says and sighs. Gwaine scoops a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Have you spoken to her?" Gwaine asks, licking the back of the spoon. Merlin turns towards him, his face quizzed.

"Who?"

"Gwen of course, who else?" Gwaine tells Merlin.

"No, after she left the apartment, I haven't spoken or met her anywhere. You?"

"Same here .. I think we should talk with her" Gwaine suggests.

"I feel the same too but Arthur made us promise not to reveal anything to her. How can we defy that?"

"Screw Arthur, Merlin! I really don't care what he made us promise. I think that poor girl deserves a proper explanation and if Arthur can't do it, let us do it on behalf. First and foremost I'm pretty gutted by the way she was treated and second, she likes him. That is all that matters to me and finally, Arthur likes her too. I want them to be reconciled by all means. I am willing to sacrifice anything to see that."

"I do as well Gwaine but …"

"Merlin, I know you're Arthur's best friend but sometimes, you have to defy him. Go against his wishes and maybe, punch him in the face to make your statement or two. What I'm trying to say is, Arthur really likes Gwen and she likes him. They are match made in heaven and I feel it's fated. But Arthur is acting like an arse by turning his back against her because of a real lousy reason, his guilt. I'm sorry but for me it doesn't make any sense. And I want to correct it. The only way we can do that is persuade Gwen to accept him back in her life. She wouldn't do that unless she knows the real story Arthur rejected her. And who to explain it to her if not us?"

"Everything sounds well Gwaine but …"

"Look Merlin, if you're hesitant on doing it, fine. Let me do it. If Arthur finds out it, I will be responsible. What do you say?"

"No Gwaine. I feel responsible for the hurt Gwen endured and I want to rectify the situation as much you do. I just feel guilty dishonoring the promise we made to Arthur"

"I understand Merlin but I think Arthur belongs with Gwen. Not Elena. With all due respect, I have no problems with Elena but she doesn't match Arthur at all. She cannot understand him like Gwen does. For me Gwen is the ideal woman for Arthur"

"Well, let's get going then .. we shouldn't be wasting any time" Merlin says with a smile.

"Now you are talking, mate!" Gwaine adds.


	22. Chapter 22

Gaius is having a headache and it's killing him. The profit and loss reports are taking more time from him than he expects. It is supposed to be a walk in the park for him because of his experience, but with some new formulas added, he is wracking his brains out trying to figure why the figures aren't matching the ones in the system. And the headache he's been getting due to lack of sleep lately isn't helping one bit. Gaius drops his pen, picks up the Yoda faced mug filled with black coffee and drains it down his throat. Someone knocks the door. Gaius finishes the coffee, puts the mug down and wipes his lips before answering.

"Yeah?" he asks, wiping his lips and picks the pen up in his hands.

"Can I come in, Sir?" someone asks permission from outside.

Gaius recognises the voice. "Yes."

Morgana opens the door and steps in, leaving the door slightly ajar. She walks right up towards Gaius's table and places the file she been holding on the table, open to the page which requires Gaius's attention.

Gaius looks at the document and then at Morgana. "What's this?"

"This is the final evaluation report of our staff. Everything has been filled up and you need place your signature here," Morgana leans closer and points at the place where Gaius needs to sign.

Gaius pulls his glasses up and inspects the document before reaching over and placing his signature at the bottom of the page Morgana held opened. "Here you go," he says and leans back against the chair, pen twirling in his fingers.

Morgana closes the file and lifts it up. "Someone's here to see you, Sir," she announces.

Gaius looks at Morgana in surprise. "Who?"

"He said his name is Merlin"

"Merlin?" Gaius recognises the name.

"That's what he said," she tells him and hugs the file close. "Do you know such a person?"

"Yeah, I do but what is he doing here at this hour?" Gaius is intrigued. Merlin isn't the shopping type so he wouldn't be here for shopping so what else brings him here at this time?

"Shall I ask him to enter?" Morgana asks. Gaius flinches from his thoughts.

"Yeah… please, please do," Gaius says and waits as Morgana walks back to the door, holds it open and steps aside as Merlin and Gwaine enters.

Gaius stands up and circles the table as Merlin approaches him with his hand extended. Gwaine follows closely behind, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hello lads," Gaius shakes Merlin's hand as Morgana leaves them alone, closing the door behind her as she leaves.

"Hello, Gaius," Merlin says with a smile. Gaius winks at Merlin and moves towards Gwaine.

"Hello, Romeo," Gaius jokes and accepts Gwaine's embrace. "Still looking good, I say?" he adds as Gwaine releases him.

"Don't I always?" Gwaine teases back. Gaius laughs and steps back, crossing his arms.

"So, what brings you lads here at this hour? It's not shopping I reckon?" he asks, leaning against the table.

Merlin looks at Gwaine for help. "Actually we need a favour from you, Gaius," Gwaine starts off.

"What kind of favour?" Gaius is further intrigued.

"We need an address," Gwaine adds.

"And whose address will that be?"

"Hmmm… Gwen's," Merlin says as shortly he can. Gaius stares at him a while. Now this is really very surprising indeed. First they come looking for him at the mall itself and are looking for an address, not just anyone's address but Gwen's. What do they need her address for?

"Gwen's? Why would you need her address?"

"We came by to see her, but unfortunately she isn't here. We don't know what her mobile number is or where she lives and the only person who does is you, so… perhaps you'd be kind enough to share that small piece of information with us?" Gwaine asks, clasping his hands together in a cute plea. Gaius has to smile at that. Gwaine never ceases to amuse him, no matter what situation they deal with.

"Please, Gaius, we really need to see her or… at least give her number," Merlin adds.

"What's the urgency?" Gaius still doesn't get why the lads are looking for Gwen. How is she connected with them?

"Hmmm…" Merlin bites his lip and looks at Gwaine again. This time Gwaine is tightlipped as well. How are they supposed to confide to Gaius why they need to meet Gwen at such an hour? How will they tell Gaius without revealing too much?

Gaius notices the boy's hesitation and cranes his eyebrow. "Lads, I'm not giving out anything without hearing from you first. I have to know why you need to see Gwen and what the urgency is as well. She values privacy and it's my duty to ask this question before I reveal anything. If I find the explanation valid enough, I'll give you what you need… agree? But I have to listen first. I'm sorry, rules are rules, lads."

"Merlin?" Gwaine asks. Merlin doesn't know what to say. Should he tell Gaius everything or should he just brief him up? Or why not just make something up and get the number? No, Merlin thinks. He can't do that, not to Gaius. That man has been like a second father to the lads and he's been nothing but sweet. There is no way Merlin or the other boys will lie to Gaius. No, there has to be another way to explain the situation to Gaius without breaking the promise he made to Arthur. But what can he say? How will he arrange the words for him? Merlin's split and he's sure Gwaine's in dilemma as well.

"Merlin?" Gwaine calls again, this time he squeezes Merlin's shoulder. Merlin flinches, jerking softly to round up at Gwaine. "Gaius asked something," Gwaine reminds Merlin softly. Merlin swallows and rakes his hair.

"Gaius, if I tell you this… will you promise to keep this close to your chest? I'm sorry to ask you such a favour, but I've given my word to another that I'll honour my promise. I am willing to share this information with you but only if you keep it safe. Will you?"

"I swear," Gaius promises.

Gwaine sighs in relief. But he wonders how Merlin will explain it to Gaius without breaking up the promises he made to Arthur.

Merlin is thinking the same. But he is also thinking what he'll tell Gaius. How will he start? "Arthur and Gwen… they've become friends recently… well after the accident, I must say and urm…" Merlin is having difficulty revealing the secret he vowed to keep safe. "Actually, they became close after meeting in the hospital, and… they've sort of… become quite… urmmm…"

Gwaine had enough. "Gaius, Arthur and Gwen met each other at the hospital after she knocked him down. Something struck and they become close. But unfortunately, Gwen lied about her father's death and kept it away from Arthur. She had her reasons for lying to Arthur but her lies hurt him and he was upset because of it. And he was also tormented by the fact he killed her father, albeit accidentally." Gwaine helps Merlin to explain. Gaius gasps. "She didn't blame him but he did. The guilt drove him mad and whatever feelings he had for her bottled inside remained bottled because he decided not to tell her about it. He hid his feelings and feigned distaste for her, thinking it will drive her to hate him. He chased her out of his life because he wants her to find someone who'll make her happy."

"Oh dear… no wonder that poor child had been distraught lately. I thought she missed her brother or something. I didn't know there was such misery behind it."

"Yeah, she was in pain as well," Merlin adds.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Gaius asks.

"She does… she told Arthur, but that idiot didn't want to listen at all. Arthur can be such an arse sometimes. If I'd been there, things would have ended up quite differently. Unfortunate for me and fortunate for Arthur, only Merlin was around," Gwaine says in disappointment.

"Gwen likes Arthur? This is a surprise indeed," Gaius still couldn't believe what he just heard. He has known Gwen for some years and that girl didn't have time to commit herself to any kind of relationship because been too busy with her career. Even when Gaius advised her to seek some sort of entertainment for her busy life, she laughed it off saying she isn't ready yet. And after her father's demise, she had been too hurt to even think about her life. Gaius didn't know she had been seeing anyone but after hearing from Merlin that she did, Gaius is happy. No wonder he saw glimpses of the old Gwen in her when she had been involved with Arthur. Sadly that happiness came to an abrupt halt a few weeks back. Gaius didn't ask her why but now he knows.

"She does, Gaius, and that's what matters. Because she said so to him. She confided her feelings and wasn't ashamed how she felt. She admitted liking him but I suspect it's more than like," Merlin says.

"Are you suggesting love?" Gaius is excited.

"Perhaps… why not?" Gwaine says, looking at Merlin. The latter nods in agreement.

"It's good news, then, but why do you need to see her?"

"Because she didn't get to hear his feelings. Arthur's stubbornness drove her out and she left without finding out the truth. She deserves the truth and only that will save this doomed relationship and give these two lovebirds a chance. We don't have any information about her so, we could use a bit of help Gaius," Gwaine adds.

"But does Arthur…"

"We don't care about him at the moment. That idiot is keeping all his feelings cooped inside him, unable to spit or swallow. He loves her, we know that for sure but it's his stubbornness that gets in the way. But things can be changed if Gwen gets her way. She can persuade him and before that she must know the truth. She has to learn about his feelings and since Arthur isn't going to tell her himself, we thought we'd do it on his behalf. It doesn't sound like an excellent idea but only this will do at the moment. We don't know where she lives and that's why we need the address or her number. Please, Gaius, help us. Do it for friendship's sake… just this one time. Think you're doing it for Gwen's sake," Gwaine tries his best to persuade Gaius.

Gaius is split. He has his principles and now he must decide if he should follow his principle and stick with his decision to not reveal his staff's personal details or help his longtime friends to reunite two people in love. The boys are asking the favour with good intentions and there's nothing wrong helping them out, but…?

"Please, Gaius, just this one time," Merlin adds.

Gaius sighs and purses his lips. Should he or should he not? After thinking a minute or two, he nods briefly. "I'll help you, but only this time, yeah?"

"Thank you, thank you very much Gaius," Merlin almost jumps in excitement and hugs Gaius.

"Your welcome, Merlin," Gaius laughs.

"We will never forget your help… thank you," Gwaine adds. "But another favour, Gaius, don't reveal this to anyone, not even… Uther"

"Uther doesn't know about his son's relationship with Gwen?"

"No and don't tell him… not yet. When everything is firmed up and stabilized, perhaps Arthur will do the honours himself," Gwaine tells quickly.

"Oh, all right" Gaius nods. "I'll ask Morgana to get you the information you need. Go and reunite the lovers, lads," Gaius says with a smirk and circles his table as both Gwaine and Merlin hug each other in happiness.

Gwen waits until the syrup comes up simmering before turning off the stove. She then lifts the pot from the stove and brings it over to the table where her cake is ready. She places her pot beside the cake and lets it cool. Until then, she decorates her cake with fresh berries. As she decorates, she pops a blueberry into her mouth. The berry tastes good in her mouth and she picks another to pop into her mouth when the doorbell rings. Gwen's hand stops and she quickly looks at the clock. It's half past nine. She is all alone in her house and who could that be? There are no messages in her phone and she didn't receive any calls from anyone, so who is that? The doorbell rings again and Gwen's heart thumps nervously. She swallows hard and looks around. Sporting the baseball bat she keeps around for her protection, she gets up, takes the bat in her hand, and walks slowly to the door. The doorbell rings again, this time two rings came in impatiently. Gwen wonders who can be this impatient. She nears the door nervously, the bat ready in her hand while the other reaching out to the knob of her door. The doorbell rings again and Gwen's fingers tremble as she grabs the doorknob. Should she open it or should she just ignore the ring? Who is there, anyway? Why not just call the police and wait until they arrive? It could be anyone out there. If it's her friends, they would have called for her name but she didn't hear anything from the other side of the door. Maybe it's not someone she knows. Maybe it's… it's… a pervert or even a rapist? Or even a serial killer? Gwen removes her hand from the knob and clutches the bat tightly. She is completely terrified now. Her heart is thumping wildly and she is considering calling the police.

'_Yes, that is the wisest move'_ she thinks to herself. The door bell rings again and this time it's followed by a voice.

"Gwen?"

Gwen thinks the voice sounds familiar. Where have she heard it before? She lowers the bat and nears the door.

"Gwen?"

Gwen opens her mouth in surprise. It sounds very familiar but despite the familiarity, she is still unsure if she wants to open the door. Its pitch dark outside and with her being alone at home, it's not wise to open her home to strangers.

"Gwen… are you in there?"

Gwen is spilt. The voice reminds her of someone but she can't bring herself to remember who that person is. But she is also skeptical about opening the door. She wants to find out who the person is, yet she is afraid. But she is curious and the only way to find out is to open the door and face who ever is standing on the other side of the door. She is prepared to face the circumstances of her actions, and if the person is someone she knows, she will be relieved. But if its not, then she'll be ready. She steels herself and takes in a deep breath. She holds the bat tightly in her hand and steps closer, turning the knob. The click sounds and she hears footsteps outside the door, like someone is stepping away from the door. Her heart is still thumping wildly and cautiously she pushes the door back. The bat is ready in her hand, swung high up, ready to land on the person if their intention is as she expected. She leans closer as the door opens wide.

"Gwen! Wait!" Merlin raises his hands up to defend him as Gwen almost swings the bat at him.

"Merlin?" Gwen almost shouts in surprise.

"Yes, it's me… don't beat me up!" Merlin still raises his hand to defend himself. Gwen lowers her bat and looks surprised at Merlin. She didn't know if she wants to laugh at Merlin or sympathise him for putting him in such a compromising situation.

"What on earth are you doing here, Merlin?"

"I am sorry… we are sorry to barge in on your privacy at this hour, but can we have a word with you? It's urgent!" Merlin talks as fast he could.

"Wait… wait, how do you know where I live?"

"We got it from Gaius, but please don't be upset with him, he didn't want to give it to us, but we told him what the emergency is all about and he felt it was valid enough to tell us. Please, Gwen… all we need is five minutes of your time. It's all we ask of you," Merlin adds.

Gwen didn't understand what the urgency is about but she didn't like the way it sounds. She looks beyond Merlin and notes Gwaine.

"Hi," she greets him. Gwaine smiles and waves at her. "You're unusually quiet," she asks him.

"Merlin told me to open my mouth only when necessary… that's why," Gwaine replies. Merlin elbows Gwaine's stomach softly. Gwen smiles and steps back.

"Come in," she invites as both Merlin and Gwaine enters. She waits until they are in before closing the door behind her. Merlin walks in right up to her sofa and waits while Gwaine makes himself comfortable on the sofa.

"How are you, Gwen?" Merlin asks as soon Gwen joins them.

"I'm good, but you… why couldn't you both tell me your names? I could have hurt either one of you with this!" she points the bat and shakes her head. "Imagine if I decide to hit and ask questions later?"

"I know, it was wrong," Merlin looks at Gwaine briefly before turning back to Gwen. "We didn't know if you were alone or if your brother was with you. We thought we would explain when you opened the door… just didn't expect the bat, though," Merlin laughs. Gwen has to laugh at that.

"Elyan isn't here, I am all alone. That's why I took hours opening the door. I was considering calling the police because I suspected someone else out there,"

"Like whom?"

"Perverts, killers… rapists."

"What?" Merlin gapes. Gwaine guffaws behind him.

"Hey, don't blame me, all right. Neither of you told me your names!"

"Yeah, that was our mistake… sorry," Merlin blushes and looks down. Gwaine clasps his mouth and laughs silently. Merlin throws him a quick glare and then looks up at Gwen.

"So, would you guys like to have anything? Drinks, refreshments?"

"No, we are good," Merlin says quickly before Gwaine can lift his finger to ask for something. "We need to talk to you, Gwen, immediately," Merlin adds. Gwaine drops his hand in frustration.

"I'm listening," Gwen says.

Merlin takes in a deep breath and sighs. "First, please do no get angry with us or anyone all right. We are here on our own account and not under anyone's instruction," Merlin starts.

"Carry on."

"I understand things haven't been good with you and Arthur…"

"Merlin…"

"Gwen, please, just listen first," Merlin pleads. But Gwen waves her hand in dismissal, shaking her head.

"I should have known… you are here to talk about him. No Merlin, I will not listen to a single word about him… if you are here to talk about Arthur, then please leave my house."

"Gwen, just listen will you? We promise we will leave if you are not convinced by what we have to tell you… please, just listen and it's all we ask of you," Merlin pleads again.

Gwen sighs and looks away. She feels the hurt flooding back to her heart. Why is Merlin doing this to her? Just when she is trying to forget everything, he comes up with this reminder. After a minute, she turns back to him, her face hurt. Merlin sympathizes her but this has to be done, for her own sake and despite his own disliking in intervening in others' lives, Merlin feels partially responsible for their separation. And he wants to correct it, by all means.

"Five minutes," she puts in flatly.

"Thanks. Listen, I know you are hurt by Arthur's despicable attitude towards you and I am not arguing on his side. I am with you all the way, but whatever he did, whatever happened has a reason, Gwen. Arthur didn't simply dismiss you, he wants you to be happy and is willing to sacrifice his own feelings to see that," Merlin starts off bravely. Gwaine is astonished watching Merlin speak as bravely as he just did. Usually his friend loses his confidence when he is nervous but he isn't nervous anymore, in fact he seems to be brimming with confidence. But Gwen isn't convinced.

"What bullshit is this, Merlin? He hardly spoke to me that day! You saw for yourself, didn't you? What crap are you piling on me?"

"Gwen, this isn't any crap or rubbish like you think. It's the truth. Yes… he kept quiet because he was too emotional to speak to you. He was hurting inside and with his feelings all bottled and tightly sealed; he chose not to speak because if he did, he was scared he may fall back in your arms. He kept quiet, not because he hates you but because he cares for you Gwen. He likes you very much indeed, and he chose silence because only that could make you leave. You left that like he expected and after your departure, he was a man in torment."

"This is bullshit, Merlin."

"It isn't Gwen. He likes you, probably more, but I know he harbours the exact feeling you do for him."

"Then why didn't he say something or give me a sign, and please don't give me that bollocks about him choosing not to speak to me out of his care for me… if he cares as much you declare he does, he would have said so. Keeping mum isn't the wisest way to show a person that they care."

"He blames himself for your father's death Gwen, that's why," Gwaine answers her.

"What has that got to do with his feelings for me?"

"He feels guilty for your father's death, Gwen. He holds himself responsible for your pain and promised himself never to let that happen to you again. You've been hurt enough, he says. He buried his own feelings for you because he feels he can't make you happy, not with his current condition and since you deserve happiness, he wants you to be with someone else. That's why he behaved such at you. There is no other reason, Gwen, just this," Merlin adds.

Gwen sighs and sits down, holding her head. What is this new kind of drama unfolding in front of her eyes? Just as she is slowly trying to get over her previous hurt, Merlin just piled on another. God, please help her, she prays in silence. It was tough enough enduring the hurt of rejection, now Merlin tells her that Arthur has feelings for her too? And he'd been keeping it away from her because he feels he doesn't deserve to be with her? What kind of drama is all this? Why are they doing this to her and haven't they gotten enough hurting her? How long will they go on like this?

"Gwen?" Merlin calls softly.

"Merlin… what is this? Huh? I'm trying to get over what's happened before and now you're telling me all this? Please Merlin…"

"But Gwen, this is the truth."

"How can I believe it, Merlin? What's the proof? And why he isn't here to tell me himself? I… I don't know what to think, Merlin. It's confusing," Gwen shakes her head. Merlin looks at Gwaine and sits down beside Gwen. He reaches out and clasps her hand.

"Gwen?" Gwaine calls. She looks at Gwaine, her eyes welled with tears, waiting to roll down anytime but she's trying to keep it in check.

"It's tough for you to accept all this, considering the fact that you've been through far worse that day in Arthur's presence but we are not making anything up here. All this, everything Merlin told you, is the truth. Arthur likes you. He's probably in love with you, but he isn't revealing anything because he wants you to be happy with someone else because he thinks his blindness makes him unworthy. He wouldn't tell you anything because he is as stubborn as you are. Besides, if he confides to you, he'll give in to his feelings. And he'll come back to your arms. He's trying to avoid that and that's why he's suffering on his own," Gwaine explains.

"To this very moment, he still thinks of you Gwen. He can't place another in his heart. Everyday he is hurting in silence and it hurts us to see him like that. We want him to be happy and that happiness can only happen in your presence. Only you can make him smile again," he adds.

"What do you expect me to do, Gwaine? Plead him to accept me back? I didn't leave him, remember that! He shut me off from his life. I bravely admitted my feelings to him and all he offered back was his silence! His bloody silence!" Gwen snaps back, the tears rolling down her cheek.

"Gwen…"

"It was humiliating… do you know that? It was, to admit my feelings and to get no reaction, was… humiliating! I thought, I…" Gwen can't carry on as fresh tears interrupt and she starts to sob heavily. Merlin reaches out and hugs her as Gwaine sighs sadly. This isn't what they had in mind when they decided to meet up with her. But rekindling old memories comes with a heavy price and now Gwen in buried in her own hurt.

"It's all right, Gwen, it's all right. We are sorry, we shouldn't have brought it up," Merlin consoles her but Gwen continues to sob, tears running down freely.

"I… I love him," she says in between her sobs and for a while Merlin thought he heard the words in his own imagination. He turns to look at Gwaine and his friend seems to be puzzled too. Merlin pushes Gwen back softly and tilts her chin up.

"What did you say?"

"I love him Merlin. I do. I …" again her words get interrupted by sobs.

"It's alright, but… is it true that you love him?" Merlin asks. She nods at him. Merlin smiles and turns to look at Gwaine quickly. Gwaine gives him a thumb up sign. Merlin turns back towards Gwen.

"This is great news, Gwen… wait till Arthur hears this," Merlin says excitedly.

"No, Arthur shouldn't know this… please."

"But why?"

"I can't go through another round of rejection or hurt, Merlin. The first time he rejected me, I felt my heart being shredded into pieces. The hurt was… unbearable, and I can't go through it again. No… it will kill me this time. Please, don't tell him."

"But Gwen, he might be in love with you too," Gwaine tries to persuade her. Gwen shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Why don't you find that out yourself?" Gwaine tells her, blatantly.

"What do you mean, Gwaine?" Gwen asks, not understanding Gwaine's intentions.

"Ask him directly… face him, pull him by his collar or do whatever you must, but ask him. Be bold enough to do that, Gwen, do not hide yourself behind that mask of yours… because that's not you!" Gwaine challenges her.

Gwen's tears stop and she wipes her eyes. Her face turns stony. She pulls away from Merlin and glares at Gwaine. "Are you saying that I'm a coward, that I fear Arthur and aren't brave enough to confront him?"

"In a way, yes… after hearing all you have to say, this is my conclusion, Gwen. If you have been brave enough to withstand the truth, you wouldn't have left when he kept his silence over his feeling for you. You would have made him talk, confide his feelings and probably would have asked him to accept you. But you didn't and how should I sum you up after this?"

"What…"

"Look, Gwen, it is not my intention to be nasty here. But after listening to you both, I think both of you are too scared to face each other's feelings. I told Arthur that a week ago and now I'm telling you. If either one of you had been brave, none of this would have happened. Unfortunately both of you backed off and are now each sitting in a corner, crying over your misfortune. This isn't going to help anyone. Since Arthur is willing to be the coward he is, I think you should brave up and face him, Gwen. Do that or get yourself another man. That is all, simple isn't it?" Gwaine adds.

"How dare you…"

"Yes, I am being a little harsh here, and I'm sorry. I have to. You know why? Because of you both. The two of are clearly in love with one another and yet are afraid to open your hearts up. Why is it so hard when the affections are mutual? All it needs is confidence and that, I'm afraid, is clearly the missing piece in this jigsaw. Find that in yourself, Gwen, and meet up with him to show how you really feel about him. Make him understand that your life means nothing without him and you are as meant for him as he is for you. Arthur is afraid of letting you down and that's why he is having reservation about this relationship. But if you can convince him otherwise, he will be willing to give it a shot. Please, Gwen, all I'm asking you is to buckle up and face him."

Gwen doesn't know what to say or how to answer Gwaine's questions. Some parts of her heart agree with Gwaine and the other parts are angered by his accusations. But she understands he is talking in the best interest for her and Arthur, though his choices of words are slightly hurting. She wants to slap Gwaine for his wrong choice of words and hug him for the confidence and support he shows for her and Arthur. But the problem is, how will she do what they ask of her?

"Gwen?" Merlin calls softly. She looks at him. Behind them, Gwaine keeps a tight watch on her.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

"Yes."

"We didn't mean to hurt you, Gwen, but we really want you to be with Arthur because you and him are meant to be together. Arthur is hurting each day and there is nothing we can do to make that hurt disappear. Only you can change that, but first, you need to believe in yourself, Gwen. He loves you and you must believe that. We would not lie to you, and this came from Arthur's mouth itself. He confided in us and now you have to make him confide in you."

"But how…"

"Gwen, don't worry too much. He loves you, we are sure of that. But you need to hear that yourself, from him."

Gwen sighs. "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him… make him feel your love, make him understand that both of you are meant for one another."

Gwen sighs. Will the plan ever work? Will she be able to convince Arthur to talk to her, confide his feelings to her? He's as stubborn as she is, so how will she make him talk? Gwen looks down. It seems like an impossible task but the lads make it sound so simple. Will it work? She doesn't know, but it might. She doesn't understand why but suddenly she is brimming with newfound confidence. Perhaps this is all good news. "Fine… I'll do it," she says with confidence.

Merlin and Gwaine look at each other happily.

"Thanks, Gwen," Gwaine tells her and she smiles at him. Merlin smiles and reaches out to hug her. Though Gwen assured the two of them that she'll talk to Arthur, she isn't sure if he'll listen to her in the first place. What if he doesn't? What if he shuts her off like he did before? No, she just assured herself she'd try, so she must not give up hope. She will try all she can. She loves Arthur, and if indeed he loves her like the lads say, then she will succeed. She will win him back.


	23. Chapter 23

Elena pushes her hair behind her ears and adjusts the hem of her skirt for the third time that night. Her nervousness is obvious by the way she sits in Arthur's presence. In front of her, Arthur sits quietly, clutching the cane in his hand as if it was his life saver. They have been in the Godwyn's household for almost three hours and since he arrived here, he kept his conversation to a minimum. A hello, a nod when necessary, a smile if needed and another hello is all he's been saying around. He knows why he is here. His father had been clear cut about his intentions though he didn't say it loud and clear. He didn't have to. Knowing Uther, there is always a reason why he does certain things. Like today for example. Arthur is to meet with Elena and resume his acquaintance with her. And when Elena is comfortable with Arthur and his condition, they will prepare to bind Arthur and Elena together in the name of marriage. Uther didn't speak to Arthur about his plans but knowing his father, Arthur suspected this from the beginning when Uther decided to pay his friend a surprise visit.

_'Surprise my foot!'_ Arthur curses himself as he recalls back the conversation he heard between his father and Godwyn. They didn't sound surprised at all. In fact, Godwyn seems to be expecting Uther. _'Then why the lie father?'_ Arthur thinks again as he feels betrayed by his father. Though Uther told Arthur that Elena is here to meet him, he said his friend isn't expecting him today but the moment they arrived, Godwyn had been behaving as if they are expected. And that escalated Arthur's suspicion to another level. What is this new kind of game his father is playing? He thought he could trust his father but seems this is not the case. He is still the same old Uther and it will never change. Ever!

"Arthur?"

"Huh?" he turns to where he hears someone calling him.

"It's me, Elena."

"Oh…" he sounds disappointed, but she doesn't suspect anything.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"Yeah… why?" he wonders why she would ask anything like that.

"You look uptight… like angry or something."

"No, I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh," she laughs to herself. "Silly me," she replies.

"How are you Elena?" Arthur asks, smiling at her. He didn't want to strike up a conversation with her but since she has started one, he knows he has to comply as well or she'll deem him to be rude.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," she replies with a smile. She's happy Arthur is concerned about her. Perhaps she has been wrong about him after all. She had been concerned if Arthur will like her after all these years or if he'd still care. Looks like he still does. Wait till Camille hears about this.

"Good," Arthur replies and the quietness resumes back, much to Elena's surprise. Arthur simply didn't know what to say to her. Before they had plenty to share and laugh about, but after the accident and after meeting Guinevere, he didn't even have the desire to see her or strike up any conversation. He prefers to be left alone, and at the moment, peace and quiet is all he craves. But knowing Elena, he knows there is no way she'll keep quiet. She will start blabbering about why he ignored her all these years and what happened and so on. Arthur hates answering her questions. If only he can make her keep quiet, if only. But he can only wish. Perhaps thinking about Guinevere can make him deaf to Elena's words. _'Guinevere'_ he thinks of her as the name prints in his mind once again, like it has been doing all day long today. He had been thinking of Guinevere all the time he had been here, which isn't that unusual for him. He likes it. With the name swirling in his head, he forgets everything and everyone else. No one else matters. It's like the name puts him in a trance. He becomes enchanted by the mere mention of her name. A smile escapes the corner of his lips.

"Arthur?"

Arthur flinches angrily for being interrupted but he keeps his anger in check. He doesn't want Elena to find out he's gutted with her. "Yeah?" he controls his voice.

"Something amusing?"

"Sorry?" what on earth is she saying, he thinks.

"You're smiling to yourself, something funny?"

_'What the… That's my business, woman! What's your problem? If I want to smile or cry in the midst of a crowd then that's my bloody wish. Why? Do I have to inform everything I do to you? Don't I have my own freedom to do it?'_ Arthur thinks angrily but he doesn't answer her, he didn't want to. He feigns another smile and hates himself for doing it. He hates faking his actions, be it good or bad. He hates it. He'd rather live with the aftermath of his behaviour than fake his way out. He keeps quiet.

But Elena won't leave the matter to rest without finding out first. She has to know why Arthur smiled. Was it about her? Did he recalled some of their funny moments together or was he thinking about something else? "Arthur?"

_'What now?'_ Arthur feels like slapping Elena. He is irked and extremely irritated by her agitatious interruptions. "Yes?" he asks her, his voice rising a bit. But Elena ignores it. Either she's too dumb to ignore it or she's doing it on a purpose.

"Is something wrong?" she asks him.

"No, why?" Arthur is getting irritated.

"You are unusually quiet."

"Aren't I always?" Arthur fakes a laugh. _'What kind of a question is that?'_ he thinks to himself.

"No. You weren't before, but I have to admit, you've been very quiet recently, especially today. You don't call, don't reply any of my messages or letters… you don't pay me any visits and now that I've come back, you don't heed me at all. You have changed a lot, Arthur. And today, you seem to be in your own world, all on your own. I feel as I've interrupted into your privacy when all I want is to spend some quality time with you."

"Elena…"

"No, Arthur. I'm not angry, please don't misunderstand me," Elena corrects herself quickly. She gets up and walks up towards Arthur and sits down beside him. "I miss you, that's all," she reaches over and clasps his hand but he pulls away softly. Elena's face changes when he does that. But she keeps her disappointment in check. She wants to know why Arthur is behaving like this. Only a short while ago she had her hopes high thinking he might be caring about her. Now her hopes are beginning to fade as quickly as they appeared.

"I am not angry with you but a lot has happened since…" Arthur starts as he begins to feel guilty.

"I understand, Arthur. It must have been devastating for you, is it not? No one expected you to suffer from the accident but unfortunately, you did. Suffering like this… all alone must have left you scared. I can't imagine how you went through this on your own. I pity you, Arthur," Elena cuts him off and takes Arthur by surprise.

_'Pity?'_ Arthur is shocked. _'Pity, she says?'_ he thinks again. Guinevere never pitied him. She told him to face the world bravely, never stoop low or expect anyone's sympathy and above all she told him to accept who he is. But Elena pities him?

"Arthur?" Elena touches his hand again and once again he removes his hand from hers, this time quickly.

"What is there to pity?" he asks, annoyed.

"I still remember you being carefree, Arthur, enjoying your life and never once being bothered about the world, but now, it must be so hard for you, isn't it? Losing your sight and turning vulnerable, it must have hurt you bad. I still remember you telling me how you liked darkness because it was your friend… is it still your friend, Arthur? Or are you afraid of it now?"

Arthur doesn't know how to answer her. Is she trying to make him feel better or criticizing his condition? Arthur doesn't know because he can't see and from the way she's talking to him, he feels as if she is mocking him or at least that's how it sounds to him. But she is his friend, and friends don't talk like this to another.

"When I first heard about your accident, I was utterly devastated, Arthur. My first thought was how will you cope without your eyesight? How will you carry on living? Eyesight is the most important sense in our life, and to lose that is… unthinkable. If I lost my sight I would do all I could to get it restored… have you thought about that operation, Arthur?"

"No." Arthur is getting very pissed. He's guessed where the conversation seems to be heading.

"Oh… daddy knows a doctor. A good friend of his, actually, and he is very good indeed. Maybe you'd like to get your…"

"Are you asking me to get my eyes operated on, Elena?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"What is wrong with how I am now?"

"Don't you realise you've lost something, Arthur? How can you still insist upon living like this? We all need to see Arthur, we need our eyesight. I know I couldn't live like this."

Arthur wants to see right now. He really wishes he could see, not to accept Elena's statement but to slap her real hard. How can she say this to him? How can she talk to him like this? What does she know?

"You have to get your eyesight back, Arthur. Your life isn't complete without it and I feel really odd talking to you like this. I mean, don't get me wrong but, knowing you all your life, suddenly I feel as if I'm having conversation with a wall because you can't see me and your responsive manner isn't quite the way its supposed to be…"

"ELENA!" Arthur shouts and gets up, taking Elena by surprise. He is furious and he breathes heavily because he can't see where she is and he is extremely gutted with her. Elena's startled by his reaction and she waits for him to continue.

Arthur is startled as well. He didn't realise he'd react like this, especially towards Elena but he couldn't carry on listening to her. It is hurting and he wants her to stop. But she wouldn't and he has no other choice but to shout at her. But his heart aches listening to her statement.

"Ar… Arthur?" Elena calls softly. Arthur sighs heavily.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Arthur says and closes his eyes. He knows he shouldn't have shouted at her but he couldn't tolerate her any longer. If he didn't shout, she would have said far worse things and he didn't know if he could stomach any more.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry… I…" he sits down and this time Elena doesn't comfort him. To be honest, she is startled and she is trembling after being shouted at. No one has done this before, not like this and not directly at her. This is the first time and she is terrified. Arthur has never raised his voice at her and she has never seen him angry. She had wondered how would he look like if he was angry, well… seems like she has her answer now.

"Why did you shout at me Arthur?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?" she keep pushing him.

"Drop it, Elena."

"Why?" she didn't care.

"What is wrong with you, Elena? Can't you understand when I say no? Why do you have to be such a stubborn ars…" Arthur stops his words and curses his choice of word. He hopes she didn't capture the last word.

"Why are you angry with me?" she starts all over again. Her voice croaks slightly.

Arthur sighs. She just doesn't get it, does she? "I am not angry with you, Elena… I'm angry with myself."

"No, you are angry with me Arthur. I told you that you've changed, didn't I? Isn't this proof enough? You've turned over a new leaf Arthur; you are not the same person you were. You get angry quickly, you snap and bicker all the time… you don't even smile. What is wrong with you?"

"Elena, you have no idea what I went through, and…"

"I am just trying to help you, Arthur. Is that wrong?"

"I know and I understand…" he is getting tired trying explaining to everyone. Why don't they just understand?

"No, you don't Arthur. You don't know anything. You don't know how I feel about you or how I'm crazy for you! You have no idea of those feelings and… passions I feel for you since I've met you. I have never been able to understand why I am feeling like this back when we were still children but I do now. I understand and I like it. But I doubt you do, Arthur. I really don't think you share the same emotions and passions that I do. You hardly know anything about me and you don't want to find out, either. But I do, I know almost everything about you. I know what your favourite colour is, food is, clothing is… what your likes and dislikes are, how you like room to be arranged, what your opinion in politics are… everything. I've made a point to find out everything about you Arthur, why? Why do you think I do it… because I like you? And it's not on the surface, not as friends… but more than that. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Elena…" Arthur doesn't know what to say. This is what he feared and it happened. He is trying to avoid this conversation and it has to happen today.

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon! I want to marry you, Arthur!"

"Elena, enough!" Arthur has to stop her before she gets too far. Elena looks at him in surprise. She doesn't understand.

"Don't you like me, Arthur?"

"Elena please… enough, just stop it," he urges but she still in surprise. Why does she have to stop now? She likes him and doesn't he like her? Isn't this why he and his father are here, in her home. To discuss their future and their marriage? But why does she have a bad feeling that her dreams are about to be quashed? It seems only his father is keen on this marriage and not Arthur. Elena feels her fingers trembling. Her heart is beating nervously and she is afraid of what Arthur might say next. She doesn't want to hear anything. She fears she doesn't have the strength to confront what Arthur might tell her. But she will have to face the reality even if it means her getting hurt. She really wanted to see Arthur to confide her feelings and felt he will reciprocate her feelings. She always thought he loved her, but from what she heard so far, she doubts he does. But she wants to find out the truth from him today, by all means. She doesn't care about anything; she wants to know what he thinks of her. She has to dig the truth from him, even if it hurts him or her, she'll do it.

"No, I will not stop till I know how you feel about me. I waited five years to ask you this question and I will not stop till I get an answer. I want you tell me the truth, Arthur!"

"What do you expect me to tell you?" Arthur sighs and rakes through his hair.

"The truth."

"Can you handle the truth?" he asks. He really wishes this conversation isn't taking place but Elena is being extremely agitatious and Arthur doesn't like hurting her. She's still his friend even if he doesn't harbour any other feeling apart from friendship for her. But she is insisting on the truth and what is she supposed to do? He will have to tell her one day and let that day be today. The sooner he tells her, the better. She will be hurt a while but she'll recover, she's a strong girl and she'll find her true love one day with someone else. Someone who'll make her happy. But that someone is not him. But how will he put in without hurting her?

"Yes," she says determinedly.

"Fine, Elena, you want the truth, I'll give you the truth, yeah." Arthur starts and licks his lips. He wants to choose his words rather carefully. He wishes not to hurt her and his words will have to be constructive yet soft. "I like you, but not as what you deem or dream like it to be. I like you only as my friend and I can never bring myself to like you further… because whatever feelings I am supposed to have for you should come from here," Arthur points to his heart. "And I don't have it; it's never been there," he adds, poking his heart. "I am sorry for being blunt, but this is how I feel about you. You are a lovely girl, Elena, but you and I… we don't fit together. We can never fit together," he says.

This is what she feared hearing. And the reality hits her like a rock. She cannot believe what she hears. _'Is this true?'_ she thinks to herself. "Wh… what… are you saying, Arthur?" her lip quivers and her words stick to her tongue, unable to roll out. Tears glistens in her eyes. She inhales deeply to keep herself in check. _'No… this is not true,'_ she thinks again.

"You and I can be friends, not lovers, and certainly not husband and wife," Arthur hates being harsh but he has no choice. Elena's a great girl, good and friendly but she is also stubborn. She has to have everything she lays her eyes upon and is she doesn't get her way; she'll throw herself into fits. Being pampered since she was a child, Elena will not understand or try to understand anything that she isn't in concerned with. That's how she gets everything done her way. Now she claims not to understand what Arthur says but in truth, Arthur suspects she does. But she pretends not to. And that is why Arthur has to be a little harsh with his words.

"Arthur, I thought… I thought we've liked each other since we were children, did we not? What… what are you saying?" she asks, her voice gets croakier with anger and sadness.

"Elena, you like me because we grew up together and I'd hardly call that a platform for us to be married. We were children, for God's sake! What did we know? Of course I liked you, but that's because you are my friend. I liked many girls in my life because they were all my friends and you can't expect me to love them all just because I like them. You are no different either, Elena. You have been just a friend in my life and it's how it will stand, forever. I am sorry if you think otherwise, but I don't!"

"Arthur?"

"Elena… I am sorry if I have caused or done something to suggest we might actually have a future together. The truth is we don't."

"Are you giving up on me, Arthur? Why can't you give me a chance? I'll try to win your heart, please! I know so much about you… just give me one chance to prove my love."

"Elena, please…"

"Don't lose me, please, Arthur… one chance is all I am asking of you, please."

"Elena, I can't accept you in my life… I cannot bring myself to love you!"

"BUT WHY?" she shouts, startling Arthur. "Why can't you love me? I know you, Arthur Pendragon! Inside out, everything about you… I know you!"

"No, you don't, Elena!" Arthur snaps back, silencing Elena. "You claim to know me, but you don't… stop lying to yourself! You know nuts about me!" he tells her. "What you claim to know is what everyone else does too. My butler knows it as do my friends… it's not a surprise you know all that, but there's more to me than meets the eye. And you haven't made any attempt to learn what that is."

"Which is?" she challenges him. She reaches up and thumbs off a single tear which has rolled down her cheek. Her heart aches and all she wants is to slap Arthur as hard she can. But she can't; she can never bring herself to hurt him. She loves him far too much for that. But why can't Arthur understand that?

"You know my surface, Elena, but you have no idea what's in my mind and heart. For instance, you are very keen to see me have my sight back, why? What's wrong with me now? Why should I restore my sight when I like it just the way it is. If you love me, Elena, you'd accept me just the way I am. You will not ask me to change. But you did… and isn't that proof enough that you've never understood me? You don't choose a person based on their looks but you accept them just the way they are or you change for them. That's how you prove your love for them. Have you done that for me?"

"So it's about that? What I said a while ago, to have your eye sight back?"

"No… you still don't get it, do you? It's about heart, Elena. I… can't accept you because… because…"

"You like someone else?" she guesses.

The statement hits him like a bullet. '_How on earth did she know this?'_ he thinks to himself. "Elena?"

"Is there anyone else?" she asks him again, her voice becoming bitter.

"I… I…" Arthur struggles. Should he tell her about Guinevere or should he lie for now/ He will never have a place for Elena in his heart so will it matter if he tells her now or later? Arthur's mind is in turmoil. He doesn't want to break her heart and he knows she can't carry on believing in lies. She deserves the truth, if not for him at least for herself.

"Yes," he puts it as shortly he can. He hears her gasp. "Elena?" he calls, fearing for her.

"There's… some…" Elena couldn't bring to finish her sentences. The truth is a shock, a bitter shock and she cannot grasp it. She cannot believe what she heard. She clasps her hand over mouth and leans back. Fresh tears rolls down her cheek.

"Elena?" Arthur calls again. She removes her hand from her mouth.

"You met someone?" she wipes her tears but more tears rolls down. She ignores them.

"Yes," he says again.

"Who is she?" she asks and sniffs. Her eyes hurts but her heart hurts deeper.

"Not someone you know, if that's what concerns you."

"I don't care… I need to know her name!" she asks rudely.

"Guinevere,"

"Is she pretty?"

"Elena! I've never seen her… I don't know how she looks or if she is pretty or not, blond or brunette, dark or fair… I know nothing about her appearance. I have just heard her voice and felt her hands, that's all!" Arthur snaps back. He is getting pretty annoyed with Elena and he just wants to leave. Put all this behind him and leave.

"And that's enough for you to like her, to choose her over me?"

"Elena?" Arthur is getting really irritated by Elena's behaviour. Why is she being such a jerk? If a person can't bring themselves to like or love her, so be it. Why the hell is she pushing it? And what difference will it make if she finds out about Guinevere? Not that she'll be able to meet her or anything like that. "Yes," he answers back.

"Why?"

_'Damn you Elena!'_ Arthur thinks bitterly to himself. Elena will never be satisfied if he keeps giving her answers which don't silence her up. She wants more because she feels threatened by Guinevere. She is envious of Guinevere. The only way Arthur can put this matter to rest is by giving full information about his love for Guinevere. "Because she is different than you, Elena. That's why I choose her over you. Satisfied?"

"Oh, really? How is that Arthur?" she mocks him.

"Elena, stop please."

"How is she different than me? How did she beat me to you? How, Arthur? I would really like to know… no, I'm dying to know because I feel like a tramp here! Understand, a tramp, like thrash being thrown here and there!"

"Please…"

"No, don't you 'please' me, Arthur Pendragon… I want to know where have I failed and she passed. You have seen me in flesh Arthur but you have no idea how she looks, yet, she trumped me. How? I really want to know because… I feel cheated!"

"I don't mean to cheat you, Elena, but she won my heart differently."

"How?"

"She… understood me better."

"Excuse me?" Elena didn't understand. _'Is he saying I've failed to understand him?'_ she thinks bitterly. '_What the bloody hell I'm been trying to do all these while?'_

"She knows me in and out Elena. It's like she can read me like a book. She understands me better than anyone does. She is different because she doesn't look at me like all of you do, she has her way and it impresses me. With her I feel… comfortable. I feel happy, she makes me smile, and I haven't been smiling for a long time. I feel… complete with her."

"God… all these time with me, you have been lying, haven't you?" Elena's heart breaks and she feels herself ripping to pieces.

"I didn't lie to you, Elena, I never did" Arthur is taken back by her accusation. When did he ever lie to her?

"Yes you did. You told me you like me, that I make you happy… all that crap; it was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Elena, I think you misunderstand me. I have never meant it that way. You are my friend and that's how I see you, until now. Whatever I have said, I meant it friendly. I will never mean it otherwise or provide you with false hopes."

"But that's exactly what you did, Arthur!" she couldn't tolerate the hurt further. She didn't expect this, not this sort of meeting with Arthur. Her dreams, her future and her wishes to be with him forever are all squashed hard by Arthur's love confession for a girl he has hardly met. How could he do this to her? How?

"Then I am sorry," he puts it bluntly. There is no way he can make her understand no matter how hard he tries. It's best he ends it like this.

"Sorry?" Elena wipes her tears and leans closer to him, shortening their distance. "Sorry, is all you have to offer me?" she asks him in anger and bitterness that burns her heart.

"What else do you expect, Elena? I don't know, so do tell me please?" Arthur is pissed. "I didn't give you any false hope, never once. If you choose to accept everything I did or said as you wish, then there's nothing I can do about it. That's you fault and your father's… as well as my father's…" Arthur didn't get to complete his sentence as Elena's hand lands heavily on his cheek. He almost falls off the sofa but he grabs the sides of the sofa to keep up with the balance. The slap hurts and burns his cheek. But he says nothing about it as he knows why she did it. He can understand her pain. He hears her cries.

"How can you say that Arthur? How can you be so cruel? You're heartless, cruel!" she says in between the tears. "You… liar!" she shouts in rage.

"Elena…"

"Don't you dare say my name, you don't deserve to… you don't deserve to…"

"But please listen to me."

"No! Not anymore. I will not listen to your lies anymore. I want you to leave. Now!"

"Elena…"

"NOW!" she barks at him.

Arthur knows the conversation has come to an end. There is nothing more he can say or assure her with. She will not listen to him, no matter how hard he begs. But it's for the best, and despite the heat of the matter, he feels slightly relieved with how he has handled his confession. He wanted Elena to know about Guinevere and he made sure of that. That was important and it's done and dusted. What happens now will not matter much to him. As long as Elena knows he isn't available for her, Arthur is relieved. "Sure… get my father please and I will leave at once" he requests.

"Camille!" Elena calls for her maid's name, as loudly as she can. Her maid rushes to the room, wiping her hands on her apron. Camille looks at Elena and immediately knows something is not right.

"Yes?"

"Can you ask Mr. Uther to come over here right this minute because his son wants to leave?"

"Sure," Camille says and leaves. Arthur keeps his mouth tightly sealed all the while waiting for his father. After ten minutes, he hears footsteps and his father's voice.

"Arthur?" his father calls and closes beside him.

"Can we leave?" Arthur gets right to the point.

"Sure, in a while."

"Now?"  
"Why, what's wrong?" his father is surprised.

"I want to leave… I don't feel well."

"But I thought…"

"Now, father, or do you want me leave on my own?"

Uther is stunned. He has no idea what happened or why is Arthur behaving like this. He turns towards Elena and finds her seated quietly; her eyes tear welled and face gloomy. Something happened and he doesn't know what. But now is not the time to ask.

"Are you still here, Father?"

"Yes, yes… we'll leave now" Uther says and looks at Godwyn apologetically. He shrugs his shoulder when his friend tries to question him with his looks and helps Arthur to get to his feet.

"Here you go… thanks you, Godwyn, and see you later Elena," Uther says. Godwyn smiles but Elena keeps quiet.

"Elena?" Godwyn reminds her sternly.

"I heard him father… they can leave."

"Elena!" Godwyn says again, this time his face furious but Uther stops him.

"It's allright, Godwyn… it's all right," he says, looking at Elena. He steps closer and whispers to his friend. "Something happened, find out," he says and steps back. Godwyn is surprised but he nods to obey Uther's instruction.

"Father?" Arthur calls and Uther steps back to his son, leading him out of the room.

Once they've left, Godwyn turns his attention towards Elena who looks at her father with fresh tears rolling down her cheek.

"What happened, Arthur?" Uther demands as soon as they have reached Arthur's apartment. Arthur walks in without answering him and Uther follows closely behind.

"Arthur?"

"I heard you," Arthur answers back in sarcasm.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Why did you demand to come home?"

"I felt bored."

"That's all… you felt bored and you asked to be taken back home?" his father isn't buying it. There has to be something else.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? After all, I had nothing to say anymore," Arthur says and walks right up to the sofa, feels his way and sits down. The apartment seems quiet. Looks like his friends aren't home. They must have left to have some fun for themselves. Arthur can't blame them, after all they deserve some quality time by themselves. Arthur has been preoccupied with his own thoughts he hardly heard his father's words.

"That's bullshit Arthur! Why was Elena crying?"

"Huh?" Arthur seems lost. He wasn't paying attention.

"Why was Elena crying?" his father is patient enough to repeat the question.

"She was?"

"Arthur!" Uther snaps in frustration.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know if she'd been crying or not? In case you've forgotten, I'm blind!" Arthur snaps back. Uther is taken back by Arthur's sudden outburst and for a second, he stays mum.

Arthur is taken back by his own outburst as well and he hangs his head down in anger. He is frustrated by the way events have unfolded and all he wishes for right now is some peace. Some quiet moment all for him. He doesn't feel like explaining anything to anyone at the moment, especially to his father. Tomorrow, maybe, but not today. He just hopes his father knows what he needs and leaves him alone.

"What happened, Arthur?" Uther asks softly after noticing how frustrated his son is.

Arthur lifts his head up and sighs. "I know why you brought me there, Father, and whatever your plan was, it'll never work out… not after what happened today."

"Care to be more precise?"

"I know you think Elena and I are… in love or something like that. But it's not like that at all. We don't love each other and we certainly can't marry and live happily as you and Godwyn planned. It'll never work, Father."

"Did she tell you this?"

"No, I told her."

"You told her that you don't love her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because that is the truth and she deserves to know how I feel about all this. So I told her how I feel."

"And how do you feel about Elena, Arthur?"

"She's my friend and will remain like that…"

"This is ridiculous! What do you expect me to tell her father, Arthur? He's expecting me to accept her as my daughter-in-law and I gave him my word. Now you tell me you can't marry her?" Uther throws his hands in the air and shakes his head. He cannot believe he is listening to all this. Just when everything is working out fine, Arthur is giving him a headache.

"You were supposed to ask me first, Father… this is my life! You can't just go on and decide my future for me!"

"I can Arthur, don't you forget that!"

"This is my life!" Arthur argues.

"And you are my son!" Uther snaps back sternly.

"But I'd have to live with her for the rest of my life, Father! I can't marry one person and love another!" Arthur blurts out in anger. Uther opens his mouth to answer but stops abruptly. His eyes widen.

"What did you say?" he asks softly, not believing what he's just heard. Arthur knows he has broken the lid off his secret and there's no point in hiding it anymore. Somehow, his father will come to learn about Guinevere, either from him or someone else. Best Arthur tells him himself.

"I… love someone else," Arthur says, licking his lips.

"And who is that Arthur?" Uther's voice changes. Arthur notices this but he keeps his cool.

"Someone I met at the hospital… you wouldn't know her," Arthur says.

_'Says who Arthur?'_ Uther thinks bitterly to himself. "Really?"

"Look Father, I know…"

"What's her name?"

"Sorry?"

"What's her name? She has one, doesn't she?" Uther asks.

"Guinevere," Arthur answers shortly.

"And how long have you both known each other?"

"A month or two I suppose… Father, please… I know you must be thinking how I can choose her over Elena. I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Elena. She took it rather poorly and I'm not sure if it will go down well with you. But I will say it anyway. Guinevere… she is different, Father. I have never even seen her, yet I feel like I've known her for years. I like the way she treats me, the way we share our laughter, the way we fight… everything about her fills my heart with happiness. There isn't a day that goes by without her thoughts filling my mind. I feel her all around me; everything I touch, I sense, I hear and I listen… she's there. I'm not sure if you'll understand me, but she completes me. She makes me whole and I like that feeling. I haven't felt good about myself for a long time, Father but now I do… thanks to her, thanks to Guinevere."

"And you decide to choose her over Elena?"

"You still don't understand, do you? I didn't choose her over Elena, I chose her for herself. Elena is nothing more than my friend and will remain as such for as long as I live. It will always be Guinevere Father… she's all I want in my life"

"What have you done, Arthur?" Uther says and sits down, holding his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Father… I am sorry to disappoint you but I can never bring myself to accept Elena."

"WHAT! What are you saying, Arthur? This is…" Uther doesn't know how to continue. "How can I tell this to…"

"You have to, Father."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do, Arthur? Unlike you, my friendship with Godwyn goes back years… it's an unshakeable bond which binds on trust and respect we have for each other… now, you are asking me to jeopardize all that because you are in love with some girl?"

"I thought I came first in your life, Father," Arthur reminds bitterly.

"You do, but so does Godwyn."

"Then I can't do anything. My decision is final. I can never marry Elena and I told her that. Whether she accepts it or not, I don't care. My heart belongs to one girl and her name is Guinevere!" Arthur says and gets up.

"Don't make me do this, Arthur."

"You have to, Father… I will never accept Elena, no matter how important it is to you and your friend. If you still insist on carrying on with this plan, then I'd have to take matters in my own hands… and it is not something you'd want or like. Oh by the way, I think you have first hand experience in that."

"Are you threatening me, Arthur?"

"No, just reminding you what I am capable of doing, Father" Arthur says and taps his way to his room.

Uther is gutted but he can't change Arthur's mind. He knew that girl will play some role in Arthur's life but he didn't expect her to gel herself this deep in his son's heart. He is confused and angry. His plans have taken a different role, a different path. He thought he can have the final say in Arthur's life if he gets back in his son's good books but it seems like his son have taken a precautionary step back. Arthur is suspicious of his plans and Uther must be careful to not get himself caught. He almost did just now, but errors like this mustn't be allowed to happen. It's too late to correct anything now; Arthur has won the first round. Uther must tread carefully. There is still time and still ways, he must know how to play his cards and Arthur will come back to him. But for the moment, Uther must accept defeat; no matter how humiliating that is.

"Why her, Arthur?" Uther asks, getting up. His eyes were red with anger and his knuckles white. He knows he has been defeated but he still deserves an answer.

"Because I love her, Father!" Arthur answers shortly.


	24. Chapter 24

"What did she say? Will she meet him?" Leon asks through the telephone. Merlin pouts as he shifts his phone from his left ear to his right and walks up to his bed.

"I hope so, Leon." Merlin sits down at the edge of the bed. "She looked convinced enough…"

"How come I feel there's a 'but' coming along?" Leon asks.

"No, I don't doubt her, but I hope she doesn't have second thoughts, that's all," Merlin assures Leon. The line crackles and Merlin removes his phone from his ear quickly, wincing at the annoying crackle which almost deafens him. He brings it back to his ear only after hearing Leon's familiar voice.

"What happened?" Leon asks, his voice still crackling through the line.

"Why?"

"I was calling out for you but you seemed to have vanished; where did you go?"

"Oh, the line crackled and you know how disturbing it sounds, so I decided to wait until the crackle stopped… didn't realise you had been calling for me," Merlin laughs sheepishly. The line crackles again.

"It happens here all the time… you know how bad the reception is in Mercia? I couldn't call any of you last night! And I only got you tonight after three attempts, Merlin. Three! It's that bad," Leon informs, his voice clearly frustrated.

Merlin laughs again. "How long do you have to be there? We miss you already."

"I know, I miss you guys as well… and I'm definitely going to miss Gwen and Arthur's reunion! I wish I could be there in person to see them."

"Yeah, it's gonna be something, you know… but we'll keep you informed."

"Another week, and I'll be home sweet home. How's Arthur?"

"He's fine and he misses you, too, he asked for you yesterday."

"If it wasn't for my father, I wouldn't be stuck here these past weeks," Leon grumbles. The line crackles and Merlin almost missed the last word.

"Come on… you know how serious he is about this arrangement, Leon. It's important you get yourself acquainted with Tania before the marriage."

"Yes but, marriage won't happen for another two years, Merlin. And that's twenty-four months away, there's still plenty of time to get acquainted… plenty! I don't understand why I have to spend two weeks in her home just to get to know her. She could call or we could go out and there's messages, twitter, everything technology has to offer, why my father still opts for his conventional way baffles me…"

"Leon, have you forgotten the tradition? Everyone knows how strict your father is when it comes to your family tradition; you are not expecting him to break it now, are you?"

"Of course not, but… this is the twenty-first century, Merlin. Who does this anymore?"

"Maybe it's important to him, Leon. It probably holds something for him… just do it for his sake, okay?" Merlin advises. He understands Leon's frustration but he also knows how important this meeting is for Leon's father. Though he sympathises with Leon, all he can offer is his support because Merlin is with Leon's father in this case. Ealdor has its own tradition and Merlin has grown up adapting to it so he knows all about it. For someone like Leon, though he has grown in the midst of his father's strict upbringing and his tradition, he still dislikes it. This explains why Leon still can't bring himself to get used to the idea.

"This is ridiculous, Merlin. I have never known a tradition like this! This sounds more like a joke than a tradition. How come you or Gwaine never follow any traditions like this?"

"Oh, watch what you are wishing for, mate. I might not have a ludicrous tradition like yours but in my place, after marriage it's vital for the men to sleep apart from his wife for three days, starting the night of the wedding. That's just one, for starters," Merlin replies with a laugh.

"What!"

"I told you… better be grateful your father is just following his family tradition. Imagine if he were follow mine."

"Please, Merlin… don't mention this to him. I could never succumb to that… please."

"Hahaha!" Merlin laughs and falls back on his bed. The door opens and Gwaine walks in, scooping his cereal. "Can't bear to live without Tania, eh?" Merlin asks in between his laugh. He hears Leon laughing as well.

"Anyway, Tania sends her regards to all of you. She also thanks you and your mother for the lovely chain your mother made her. She wants to visit Ealdor and she desperately wants to meet your mother."

"That can be arranged. Tell her she is welcome," Merlin replies and the line crackles once again. Merlin winces.

"I have to go, Merlin… send my regards to the lads and let me know what happens, all right? Don't leave anything out. I want full details, understand?" Leon reminds Merlin.

"Yes, of course."

"Bye, Merlin," Leon hangs up and Merlin clicks a button on his phone and tosses it aside.

"When he is coming home?" Gwaine asks, munching his cereal.

"Another week, he says," Merlin answers and laughs. "He's itching to get back home. He misses us, Gwaine."

"Isn't he the one who wanted to meet Tania so badly?"

"Yup, but he hates staying there. The reception, signal everything is bad. The line crackled all throughout our conversation. I hardly heard him. And you know he hates staying with her family, he rather have her here, among his own."

"But his father…"

"Yeah, the old man holds on to his traditions and that's why our friend is irked. He wants her to be here with him and not the other way round."

"Another week, Leon, just hang tight." Gwaine shakes his head and laughs.

"And he's disappointed not being able to be around when Arthur reveals his true feeling towards Gwen."

"Oh… yeah, pity. That's once in a lifetime opportunity, I'd say. It's not every day you get to see Arthur confess his feelings," Gwaine says as he plays with his spoon.

"Agree there."

"He's missing an opportunity," Gwaine adds.

"Come on, don't tell him this. It's bad enough he can't be here in person but if you keep mentioning this, he will be pissed," Merlin says and rises up, folding his arms. Gwaine holds out his hand and nods, agreeing with Merlin.

"Do you think Arthur will be gutted we didn't go back to his apartment last night?" Gwaine guessed, recalling how both of them went back to Merlin's apartment instead of Arthur's. They didn't do it on purpose but they guessed it was far too late to go back to Arthur's after visiting Gwen and Merlin forgotten to take the spare key with him.

"I don't know, Merlin… if he comes home pissed then surely he'd be looking for us, but…"

"No, don't tell me everything worked well between him and Elena. We just scraped our brains out working out a plan to get Gwen and him together. If Elena comes into this… I don't know what to say," Merlin wriggles his finger at Gwaine and shakes his head.

"No… knowing Arthur, he wouldn't have allowed that to happen."

"I know that, but Uther is the puppeteer, remember?'

"But this time I think Arthur holds the strings… he won't be easily swayed by his father."

"With Uther anything can happen, Gwaine; I won't be surprised if Arthur suddenly has a change of heart," Merlin rolls his eyes and sighs. Gwaine smiles.

"Have you noticed Arthur seems to have changed a bit after meeting Gwen?" Gwaine asks Merlin, while scooping another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Really?"

Gwaine nods and finishes his cereal before continuing. "Yeah… he seems more sure of himself now compared before where he always had second thoughts on everything he did. She must've boosted his confidence, allowing him to think for himself."

"I know, Gwen did wonders with his confidence as well as his ego… but I didn't pay much attention to that, really. I was too worried about his love life, I guess," Merlin confesses.

"I did, and I think he's more comfortable now than he had been before. I like his transformation and that's why I knew his father wouldn't sway him. He's in control of his life now, Merlin."

"That's good news… I hope he sticks to that. But like I said, with Uther anything is possible. You may never know when that man could change Arthur's mind and that's what I fear."

"Don't worry… I have strong feelings last night's plans went awry," Gwaine says and winks at his friend.

"Hope you're right."

"You'll be thanking me soon, Merlin, soon you'll find out how everything didn't work out and how furious Uther was…" Gwaine says, finishing his cereal. Merlin smiles and gives Gwaine a thumbs-up.

"Hey, let's pay Arthur a visit before heading to work, shall we?"

"Yeah… I'm sure he'll be expecting us," Merlin replies. "Besides, I want to find out what happened last night," he adds.

"I'm in… let me get dressed," Gwaine replies and leaves the room.

"Can you hand me that file, Gwen?" Lancelot asks without looking at Gwen as he saves his information in his laptop.

But Gwen seems to be in a world of her own. She has been like that all morning and though Gaius was curious he was far too busy to ask her about it. Morgana isn't around as she went to visit her sister on an emergency matter. The nature of the emergency is still unknown, as Morgana just left a message to Gaius and left in the wee hours. She didn't even tell Gwen about it. With that matter confusing Gwen in one part of her mind, the other part is deeply involved with Arthur. She is still considering Merlin's idea about confessing her feelings again to Arthur. Though she has agreed, she's having second thoughts about it. She's not afraid; she isn't shamed by it since she was the first person to confess her feelings openly to Arthur. But she is doubtful about Arthur. Will he accept her now? He had been silent when she spoke openly about her feelings, but Merlin said he loves her. Is it true? Merlin wouldn't be lying if Arthur didn't tell him about his feelings. She trusts Merlin and she wants to trust Arthur's words, but…

"Gwen!" Lancelot calls again, his voice flat and this time he is looking at her.

"Huh?" Gwen stirs from her daydream and looks at Lancelot in confusion.

"Are you all right?" he asks, his voice still flat. Gwen knows Lancelot isn't impressed by what she has just done. Work is always first and he made that clear on his first visit here. She wonders what he will say now. Or how will she explain her lack of attention.  
"Yeah… why would you ask that?" she decides to be brave and tries to be casual when deep down she is nervous.

"You don't seem all right to me," he replies, his eyes sharp on her. He is not impressed and he doesn't hide his feelings.

"I'm fine," she replies shortly and tries to smile but he doesn't smile back. Her smile fades.

"Good. Can you hand me the file?"

"Which one?" she is confused.

"The one with the latest version of the system."

"Where is it?" Gwen looks around the room. She hears him sighing. She curses her luck.

"You asking me? I thought you compiled the reports," his voice is clearly frustrated and Gwen fears he might shout at her, anytime now. She doesn't want to be at the end of his screaming but if she still keeps on asking questions, she fears she will be. First she must get her focus back on the work.

"Ohh yes…" she smiles sheepishly and gets up. As Lancelot watches her sharply, she walks over to the cabinet, pulls out the first drawer and searches for the report. It isn't there so she continues to search the remaining drawers. It isn't there as well. She then moves over to her table and searches there, flipping through all the documents she has on the table. _'Damn, where are you?'_ she asks herself, frustrated.

"Have you found it?" Lancelot asks and Gwen winces. She knows the file isn't here in the room and that's not something Lancelot is going to like to hear. She can imagine his screams in her ears now.

"Gwen… have you?" he asks again.

_'How will she tell him?'_ she wonders to herself. She hates this, hates telling him she might have lost the file. Might is the right word because she can't remember where she placed it. It has to be here somewhere but she just couldn't remember where. Will this go down well with Lancelot?

"Gwen!"

She has to try. "No… it was supposed to be here. I put it here in this room but I can't find it now."  
"What?" he asks her, crossing his arms. "Do you know how important that file is?" he cannot believe Gwen could be this careless.

"I'm sorry, Lancelot… I know I had it here somewhere, just…"

"I'm not angry, Gwen, just…" Lancelot sighs, unable to continue with his words.

"Disappointed?"

"In a way, yes. First, are you sure you had the file here? Maybe you left it somewhere and you can't remember…"

"Are you doubting me?" Gwen is irked. She knows she didn't meet his expectations, but he shouldn't doubt her. She knows she's telling him the truth. She never lies.

"Don't be angry, I'm just thinking you might have placed it elsewhere," he says softly. Gwen mellows down.

"No, I know where I put it… it is here, I know it."

"All right then, keep on searching," he tells her.

Gwen looks for it everywhere but the file was nowhere to be found. Gwen mutters to herself in silence and sighs in frustration. Lancelot keeps watching without saying too much. He knows anything he says will not go down well with her right now. Gwen isn't the same person today. Something is troubling her and she isn't saying much. He wants to help her but he can't do that if she isn't accepting his help. First, let her locate the file and then he will ask her slowly about her troubles.

"Damn! Where is it?" she ducks beneath the table and looks for it, in case if the file has accidentally fallen underneath it. It isn't there, either. She stands up and wipes her forehead.

"Gwen?"

"Sorry, Lancelot, I don't know where the file is," she tells him sadly. Lancelot feels disappointed but he keeps his feelings in check. He hides it and offers her a sympathetic smile. If someone else has done this, they would have lost half of their brain listening to his screams, but not Gwen. She holds a special place in his heart and he can still forgive her for her carelessness.

"It's all right… you said you had it saved in your pen drive. Maybe we can use it… may I have it?"

"But I don't have my pen drive with me."

"It's there, hanging on your neck," he says, pointing at her.

"Ohh," Gwen looks down and notices the tree shaped pen drive hanging around her neck. She feels her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. How could she not see it? She removes the drive from her neck and walks over towards Lancelot, handing it over to him. She doesn't say anything and thankfully Lancelot doesn't say anything either. He doesn't even smile at her. He simply takes it from her and inserts it into his USB slot. The auto play function opens up and he gets back to his work, ignoring her presence. She pulls the chair out beside him and sits down.

Gwen feels embarrassed. The file is missing and the drive was hanging around her neck yet she couldn't see either of them. What is happening to her? She used to be focused in her work before, now she is losing touch with everything. She is becoming absentminded. And it's happening often; ever since she became involved with Arthur. Before, her mind would only be filled with work and her family, now Arthur takes almost half of her thoughts. He's the diversion, the reason for her loss of concentration. She doesn't know how to handle this anymore. She has to talk to someone, but whom can she talk to? Elyan isn't home, her father dead, and Morgana is away. There is no one she can confide her matters to. Gaius is one person she can try, but the old man is busy with his new store and she doesn't want to trouble him with her personal problems. There is no else she trusts enough to talk this matter out.

"Gwen."

"Yeah?" she turns towards Lancelot immediately, trying to avoid the same embarrassment again.

"I'm done. Would you like to look at it?"

"No, it's fine. I trust your work," she tries to smile. He smiles back and gets back to his work.

Gwen thinks about Lancelot. She hasn't known him too long, yet he seems like someone she could trust with her problems. He had given her sound advice the first time she had problems involving Arthur. Maybe she can seek his advice once again. But will he listen to her? She is supposed to be assisting him in his work, but since her involvement with Arthur, since she has lost focus with her work, Lancelot is the one who's been doing almost all the work here. It seems like he is the staff and she's the helper when it's supposed to be vice versa.

"Here you go, it's all converted. Now, you must load it into the server and get it transferred into all the counters. Can you do it by this week because I've set the expiry up to Monday, next week?"

"Sure, thanks."

"All right, then." Lancelot closes his laptop and swings his chair around, facing her. "What's your problem?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean, Gwen. What's your problem? You've looked troubled all day and you've lost your focus. You haven't been the same since I came back… something's wrong."

This is what she's been expecting. She needed someone to talk to and by God's grace Lancelot is providing her the invitation himself. How can she deny it? But can she trust him? What if his advice turns out to be the opposite of her expectation? What if she doesn't like his advice?

"Gwen?"

"I'm sorry, Lancelot," she apologises. She decides to give it a try. Liking his advice or not, that's second question. First, she needs some clarification or her head will burst. "I'm having some problems."

"Personal?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I'm fine with it as long as you are fine with it," he says with a smile.

"Thanks," she smiles back. "I really wanted to talk about this to someone, but everyone is unavailable… I hope I'm not holding you from your work."

"That's rubbish, Gwen… of course you are not. Now, tell me what's bothering you and why it's coming in between your work?"

"It's about Arthur."

Lancelot's heart sinks. He had been thinking if it had something to do with Arthur though his head has been denying it. Now Gwen's words clarify everything beautifully. The mere mention of the name explains everything to Lancelot and he didn't need to hear further. He suspected it has something to do with Arthur, but he didn't know exactly the cause.

"What about Arthur?" he asks softly.

"Remember when you first arrived and caught me standing in front of this building? With my face swollen? And how Arthur and I were attacked?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't really crying because of that incident, Lancelot. I was upset about something else."

"Arthur?"

"Yes. I…" Gwen hesitates. Should she tell Lancelot about her feelings for Arthur? What will he say?

"You like him?" he guesses, nearly causing her to cough because she didn't expect it.

_'What the hell? How did he know?'_ she looks at him in bewilderment. "How? How, did you know?"

_'So it's true then'_ Lancelot thinks sadly but he hides his disappointment from Gwen. He smiles and reaches out to clasp her hands. "Usually when someone stammers or finds it difficult to open up, there are only two explanations for it. Either they are in love or have done something wrong. In your case, I guessed it was the first since you said it's connected to Arthur."

Gwen couldn't believe her lucky stars. "Thanks Lancelot, you made it so much easier to explain. I was hesitating because I was shy. I didn't know how to tell you or if you'd believe it."

"You can tell me anything Gwen. Aren't I your friend?"

"Of course you are… I was shy because I have never really told you anything personal," Gwen replies. Lancelot smiles and nods at her assuringly.

"Trust me; your secret is safe with me. You can tell me anything," Lancelot assures her. Gwen's spirits lift hearing it. She feels light. She feels she can tell Lancelot everything now. There's nothing to be afraid or shy about. There is nothing to hide from Lancelot.

"I like him, Lancelot. I really like Arthur. I don't know how to explain this, but I think it blossomed from the first day I met him in the hospital. I thought it was pity at first, since I know how strained his relationship with his father is, but it's more than that. It might have started of as pity but now, it's something else. It's not friends either… do you get what I mean?"

"Love?"

"I don't know. It could be… or not. But I told him how I feel about him on the day we were attacked and it didn't go down well with Arthur. He was quiet and he shut me off."

"He doesn't like you?"

"I don't know, but I was hurt and that's why I was crying. But after a few days Merlin visited me and said Arthur does like me and told me to confront him once again to share my feelings. He said Arthur felt guilty about my father's death and decided he wouldn't be able to give me happiness, and he made up his mind to shut me off"

"Wait, Gwen… your father's death? What has Arthur got to do with it?" Lancelot is confused. He doesn't know anything about the accident that caused Arthur his sight and Gwen her father.

"Oh, sorry," Gwen shakes her head. "A few months back, Arthur accidentally ran over my father, killing him on the spot. It was this same accident that cost him his sight. When I told him about my father, he was plagued by the guilt and he started shutting me off. According to Merlin, he felt guilty and lost his confidence. He didn't think he'd be able to provide me the happiness he thinks I deserve."

"Oh, I didn't know both of you endured so much misery," Lancelot admits truthfully. He didn't know the important components of the matter and now that he does, his heart goes out to both Arthur and Gwen.

"None of us expected it, Lancelot, but sometimes things happen when you least expect it. My meeting with Arthur is one such event. I call it fate. If not, why did my father died at his hands, why did he have to turn blind and why did I have to meet him? So many question and yet no answers. But one thing is certain: I was fated to meet him. If only he can understand that."

"So, he didn't know about your father's death until you told him and the guilt bugged him. Which is why he decided to hate you…yes?" Lancelot asks and Gwen nods. "But that isn't the truth because deep down he likes you."

"That's what Merlin tells me."

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes, in a way."

"You don't trust Merlin?"

"I want to… I do, but…"

"Then?"

"I'm afraid, Lancelot."

"About what?"

"When Arthur rejected me the first time, the pain, God! It's not something you want to face over and over again… I can't endure it the second time if he decides to stay away. I'm afraid to confront him, to tell him how I feel… I'm afraid of being rejected, yet… if I don't find out, I'll go berserk thinking about it. I… I don't know what to do!"

"So that's what been keeping you from your work. You are not sure what to do."

"Yes," she nods.

"Well…" Lancelot clasps her hand warmly and releases her, leans back and purses his lips. His own heart hurts due to his own disappointment, but Gwen is still his friend and she seeks his help because she trusts him. And he will repay that trust. "First, you need to ask yourself if you are sure of your feelings for him. You need to trust yourself before you can ask him to trust you. And then you have to be confident to confront him with your feelings. Let him say what he wants, but you have to be bold enough to withstand any obstacles. You need to make him see you the way you see him. Allow him in your heart Gwen, make him feel you. Tell him you'll accept his happiness, regardless what form it comes in. I think Arthur's as lost as you are and that's why he's unsure of himself. He's losing his confidence and that's where you need to come in. Make him comfortable and tell him you will be happy with him, and only him. That you need him as much as he needs you. And finally, tell him you have forgiven him, Gwen"

"I did…"

"But he still thinks he's guilty. Perhaps he still thinks you haven't forgiven him. Have you told him that in person?"

Gwen thinks a while. Lancelot is right. She forgave Arthur, yes, but she hasn't told him that in person. She told Arthur not to feel guilty and all that happened was fate but never once she uttered the word forgive in his presence. And that could be the key! Lancelot is right, god! Gwen smiles to herself. Lancelot is a genius.

"No Lancelot, I haven't," she answers him.

"And that can make all the difference, Gwen. If you can make him listen to your forgiveness and make feel your affection, perhaps something might stick," Lancelot tells her.

"Gosh… thank you so much, Lancelot. That could be it… the key to unlock all this misery," Gwen says with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup," he answers with a smile. "Try it, Gwen, and I'm sure you'll find your answers," he adds.

"Lancelot?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you know so much? Have you ever been in love?"

"No," he lies with a smile.

"But you sound like a professional."

"Let's just say I have my secrets," Lancelot tells her.

"Secrets? Like secret lover?"

"Something like that…" he shrugs and looks away. Though he lies, he is afraid his eyes might give away the truth. He doesn't want that, especially now when Gwen seems to have found her solution. He likes Gwen, but he kept his feelings to himself. He didn't tell her nor did he make any attempts to do so. But Arthur isn't like that. He likes Gwen and showed her, the same with Gwen. They like each other and Lancelot will never come in between them, never in his life. Before he had his feelings for Gwen, he accepted her as his friend so that's how she will remain now and forever, as his friend. He will do everything he can to ensure she and Arthur are reunited. It may hurt a while but life goes on and he will learn to forget it. Perhaps, like Gwen says, he may not be her fate after all. Maybe someone else is waiting for him, in some part of this world. Who knows? Lancelot chuckles to himself.

"Lancelot?"

"Sorry Gwen… just thinking," Lancelot turns back towards Gwen and reaches out to cup Gwen's cheek. "I am happy for you, Gwen. And of course for Arthur as well. I think both of you are match made in heaven. Or Camelot," he says with a laugh. Gwen laughs as well. "But really, you and Arthur… you need each other. Because that's the way it should be. So, stop wasting your time and go and get your man. And never mind the others; your heart is all that matters. Listen to it and it alone. Tell him how you feel and make him feel your love. Arthur will love you, Gwen, trust me. He might be blind but he will love you," Lancelot adds. Gwen smiles at him warmly. She might have had reservations about Lancelot before, but not anymore. Now she knows she has another friend she can count on. One she can trust.

"Thank you, Lancelot," Gwen says and without giving him any warning, she leans over to him and kisses him on the cheek. The kiss surprises Lancelot but she just smiles it off. "That's for the help, my friend," she says.

"Thank you," Lancelot seems shy.

"One day, you are going to make a lucky woman very happy indeed," she tells him.

"And when I do, I'll tell you, promise," he adds, smiling.

"You must," she says with a wink. Lancelot smiles back though his heart is laced with sadness.

_'No one can be better than you are, Gwen, but when I do find someone, I'll remember my promise'_ he thinks to himself.

"Arthur?" Gwaine calls as he opens the door and steps inside. Merlin follows behind and closes the door. "Arthur?" Gwaine calls again, removing his coat.

"Maybe he's in his room," Merlin suggests and removes his coat, too. He takes Gwaine's coat along with his and hangs them on the coat rack. Gwaine had walked towards Arthur's room ahead of Merlin but as he pokes his head in, he finds nothing in there. He pulls back and turns towards the approaching Merlin. He shakes his head.

"That's funny, where is he?" Merlin asks and heads to the kitchen. Gwaine walks over to the other room but he hears Merlin's call and rushes to the kitchen in hurry.

"Merlin?" Gwaine sounds worried, but he finds Merlin with Arthur, sitting down at the dinner table. Arthur has his head in his hands while Merlin has his own around Arthur's shoulder.

"Arthur?" Gwaine pulls out a chair opposite the boys and sits down.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Merlin asks and when Arthur remains silent, he looks up at Gwaine who shrugs his shoulder.

"Arthur? Are you angry with us?"

"Finally, it dawned on you both!" Arthur snaps and lifts his head, his voice angry.

"Oh, oh!" Merlin removes his hand from Arthur's shoulder.

"Is it because we didn't…"

"Come home last night, yes Gwaine… because of that. Do you both have any idea how long I waited? I could have used your support last night, but no… my friends weren't around. I don't mind you having your time out but you could've come home. Was I such a burden that you decided to abandon me altogether?"

"Arthur, stop saying this. We didn't do it on purpose. We went out to meet a friend and headed to a bar afterwards. We thought you could have been asleep so we didn't want to bother you…" Merlin says.

"And Merlin forgot his spare key!" Gwaine chips in. "We weren't really drunk just to let you know; we went to meet a friend but it was too late to come home and without the key, we decided not to disturb you. So we headed to the bar and later back to Merlin's apartment," he adds.

"Oh… " Arthur says, almost in surprise.

"Sorry, Arthur," Merlin tells him, slowly patting him on the shoulder.

"No… I thought you guys decided to leave me on my own, but I really could have used your support last night."

"Something happened?" Gwaine asks, eyeing Merlin. "What about your meeting with Elena?"

"Well, for starters, it was horrible. She pinned high hopes on me… on us. And when I told her about Guinevere she was disappointed. Not just plain disappointed, she became a monster!"

"You told her about Gwen?" Merlin smiles broadly and looks at Gwaine, who winks at him.

"I had to because she was getting too high on her dreams… besides, I planned to do that someday, so why not yesterday?"

"Really, Arthur, I'm impressed" Merlin adds.

"But I am afraid I hurt her, Merlin… she didn't deserve it, but…"

"You had no choice, mate," Gwaine says quickly. "Listen," he lifts Arthur's chin and looks straight at him. "I know it hurts to hurt another but this is your life, your future and you didn't have any other choice. You could have said it differently to her if you had another choice, but you didn't, and it's not your fault. You didn't like her and if I were her, I'd appreciate your bluntness, though it hurts. You have said it, Arthur, and whether she accepts it or not, it's upon her now. You have a woman to chase after and you can't dwell on past issues anymore."

"You mean Guinevere?"

"Yes, you have to go after her now, and…" Gwaine says, but he doesn't get to finish his sentence.

"I didn't say I was pursuing her," Arthur cuts Gwaine off.

"You love her, don't you?" Gwaine is irked. Merlin watches both his friends patiently.

Arthur hesitates. They've had this discussion before.

"Do you or do you not, Arthur?"

Arthur still finds it hard to confess. He knows he loves Guinevere and he had dismissed it arrogantly in his friend's presence, but he can't carry on any further. His heart doesn't permit him to keep up with his lies, especially to his friends.

"Arthur!"

"Yes…" Arthur finally gives in. There's no point in lying to Gwaine. "Yes, I do love her… all my heart," he says. Merlin smiles.

"Then what's the bloody hell is wrong with you? Go after her, Arthur!" Gwaine loses his patience. "Look, Arthur. I'm not Merlin and I'm not Elena. I don't have the patience they do. I know you like her and I am sure she likes you. You wouldn't have told Elena about Gwen if you didn't feel strongly for her. And now all that's left is to find Gwen and tell her how you feel."

"But…"

"I understand things haven't been really good between you and Gwen, and that's exactly why you need to talk to her. She told you how she feels and now it's your turn, Arthur," Gwaine advises, his voice softening. "I am sure she'll understand… because she loves you, too," he finishes.

"Gwaine's right, Arthur. You have to confess and forget everything else. Just mind the two of you. It's all that matters. Please… for us, for you, and for her… just do it," Merlin adds.

Arthur keeps his silence for a while. His friends are right. He has to get Guinevere back in his life because he hasn't been himself without her. He had acted arrogantly and he's ashamed of it. He owes his friend apologies and Guinevere too. But first he must find her.

"Will you lads find her and bring her here?" Arthur asks.

"I will… Gwaine, get him ready," Merlin says quickly and leaves, sweeping up the keys as he rushes out.

"That was fast… come on, Arthur. Time to get dressed," Gwaine helps Arthur and leads him to his room.

"Gwaine?" Arthur calls.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be honest with me if I ask something?"

"Yeah, of course, mate… what is it?"

"I don't know how to ask you this, but… you've seen Guinevere, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah," Gwaine answers shortly.

"Can you describe her for me?"

"Describe her?" Gwaine looks up from the floor. His fingers stops adjusting Arthur's pants and he is the very picture of a man clearly clueless of what being asked.

"I know… it's absurd, I shouldn't…"

"No, it's not! It's quite cute, actually. You just got me stunned, that's all," Gwaine laughs, prompting Arthur to smile. "You want me to describe her, why?"

"I can't see her, and though I want to explore her myself, I'm itching to know what she looks like. Out of anyone, you are the right person to tell me about her. You have seen her, after all."

"I have, but…"

"You don't have to if it makes you uneasy …"

"No, not at all, just… will you be fine if I describe her? I mean, you know how I like to really… describe a person," Gwaine teases, getting up to his feet to help with the cuffs of Arthur's shirt.

"Just the exterior, Gwaine, that will do," Arthur says with a laugh.

"As I thought," Gwaine laughs and helps Arthur into his vest. He adjusts the collar and steps back, proudly admiring his friend. "Good," he pats himself.

"So… where do you want me to start?" Gwaine asks, crossing his hands across his chest.

"Her face… how she looks?" Arthur asks excitedly.

"She has a lovely oval, no, heart-shaped face with gorgeous almond shaped eyes that sit perfectly beneath her neat brows. There's something about her eyes, Arthur… they are large, warm and expressive with long eyelashes. The moment she looks at you, that's it: you're hooked. Each time I talk to her, I find it hard to peel my eyes from hers… they're like magic. She has some sort of power over you. And I have to be honest mate, I'm hooked on her eyes."

"Really?"

"No, honestly her eyes are gorgeous. They are beautiful, Arthur, enchanting; I just wish you could see them."

"The colour, what's the colour of her eyes?"

"They're brown, but not just any brown. It's a translucent brown like warm tea. When she looks at you, she warms your heart and the best part is she doesn't even realize she does it." Gwaine explains.

"You got me hooked already… go on," Arthur asks impatiently.

"Straight nose and full kissable lips. Now, this is another part of her that I'm in love with. Those lips are lovely, Arthur, and I envy you."

"Why?"

"You get to kiss her and anyone who would get to kiss those lips is…"

"Gwaine!" Arthur shoots in a warning tone. Gwaine simply replies with laughter.

"What I mean is anyone who gets to kiss her is one bloody lucky man," Gwaine adds with a snicker. "They're full and glossy like ripe cherries, to make it short."

"Her skin?"

"Ahh, the best part. She has the coolest skin I've seen. It's the colour of… hmmm…" Gwaine snaps his fingers, thinking deeply.

"What? What does it look like?" Arthur is impatient again.

"It's like… ahhh! Yes!" Gwaine's eyes widen. "Latte. A creamy cup of latte!"

"Creamy latte? Gwaine… I'm sorry, but I need to ask, is it me or do you fancy comparing people to food?"

"Hey, don't blame me! That's best way to describe anyone to you. Anyway, you want to listen or not?"

"All right, all right… Go on"

"Her skin's the colour of creamy latte, a very delicious one and she's five feet tall, perhaps a little over but definitely a five footer. She petite and shapely as well, not too skinny. Just the right weight. Hmm… what else, let me think," Gwaine thinks a while as Arthur waits patiently.

"Gwaine?"

"Wait… I'm thinking here. Hmm… oh, she's got lovely curvy hips, nice round arse and…"

"All right, I get the picture, Gwaine, thank you very much," Arthur stops Gwaine before the latter can carry on.

"I thought you wanted to know about her?"

"I do, but those details are for me to explore myself, and do plan to do so," Arthur tells him.

"Jealous, huh?" Gwaine snickers.

"No."

"Yes, you are. You don't like me describing her because you are jealous."

"Fine. Yes, I am, Gwaine. You can be my friend but hearing intimate details about her from you makes me a little jealous. And don't get me wrong, I'm just irked because you can see her while I can't."

"Oh come on, there's always a way for you to see her," Gwaine explains, uncrossing his hands and dropping them loosely by his sides.

"No, not the topic on the operation again, Gwaine."

"Who ever said I'm talking about the operation? What I mean is, you can see her by feeling her. Use your hands and feel her. That's one way for you to see her and it will be good, if get what I mean," there was a tinge of tease laced in Gwaine's voice and Arthur admits the idea is slightly naughty. But he likes it nevertheless.

"Oh, I like that idea Gwaine. Thanks, I'll try that when she gets here," Arthur says with a smile.

"There you go, mate."

"Try what, Arthur?" Guinevere asks as she stands alongside Merlin by the door of Arthur's room.


	25. Chapter 25

"Guinevere?" Arthur is stunned by Gwen's presence. His heart hammers like a raging beast in his rib cage. His knees wobble just at the sound of her voice. It isn't surprise; she always had this sort of impact on him. Gwaine is dumbfounded, too, but he just smiles at her. Beside Gwen, Merlin snickers silently.

"Hello Arthur, Gwaine," Gwen greets both the men, her arms folded across her chest, eyes on them.

"Hmm, hello, Gwen," Gwaine replies.

"I didn't know you were here," Arthur says, he is still surprised and slightly ashamed at being caught red handed by Gwen when he was in the midst of discussing her with Gwaine. The face that he was caught doesn't trouble him so much as the fact that they were talking about her. Did she listen to everything they discussed, or just the final phrase?

While Arthur is still in his own thoughts, Gwen walks towards him; briefly nodding at Gwaine along the way. She nears Arthur and holds both of his hands, clasping them warmly. Her touch shudders through Arthur as he is awoken from his thoughts. "There is something I need to tell you," she says.

Arthur smiles. "I have something to tell you as well. Perhaps we can talk outside... in the living room?"

"Sounds good," Gwen says and turns around to meet the others.

"We are leaving anyway," Gwaine says immediately but Gwen holds her hand out, smiling and shaking her head.

"I didn't mean that, Gwaine… I just want to say thank you, for bringing me here," she says, eyeing Merlin behind Gwaine.

"Ohh…" Gwaine smiles sheepishly.

"It's all right Gwen, that's what friends are for," Merlin replies calmly. He then takes a swipe at his watch and shakes Gwaine's shoulder. "Gwaine, we really need to leave,"

"Yeah… wouldn't want to run late to work… have fun, guys," Gwaine winks at them both and turns back towards the door.

"Take care…" Merlin says and follows Gwaine from behind.

"Thanks, you guys," Arthur says and Gwaine replies with a wave of his hand, forgetting Arthur is blind.

"Guys?" Arthur calls out again but they are no longer there. Arthur lifts his brow in bewilderment. Beside him, Gwen smiles to herself.

"They've left… do you need anything from them?"

"No, they just didn't answer me," he replies her.

"Oh, Gwaine did. He waved his hand at you."

"Aha… Typical of him, isn't it?" Arthur laughs it off and shakes his head. Gwen joins him but after the laughter dies down, her grip on him tightens.

"Guinevere?"

"Yes, Arthur… let's go out, shall we," It wasn't a question but more like a statement. When Arthur's head bobs, she leads him out to the living room.

Arthur remains quiet all the way but he clasps her hand as tightly he can, as if she'd run away if he didn't. When they have finally arrived, Gwen helps him to the sofa and sits down beside him.

"Are you comfortable, Arthur?" Gwen asks, helping to place a cushion behind his back.

"Yes," Arthur speaks as calmly he can. But in truth, his heart is racing. He knows he has a lot to tell her but he doesn't know how to begin the conversation. He wouldn't be in such a situation if their last meeting hadn't ended up in a fight. But it did, and now he feels ashamed to see her. At least being blind seems to help that.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I believe I am fine. Thank you," he smiles at her.

"Sure?"

"Yes…" Arthur replies though he seems to be puzzled by the repetition of questions.

"Good," Gwen makes herself comfortable beside him. "So, since you are comfy and relaxed, then perhaps you can answer me a few questions. You see, I have been plagued by various questions since we fought and despite trying to come up with different types of answers, I still can't get to the core problem of the issue we are dealing with. I just feel that somewhere, something is amiss and then it struck me. It was you. The answer lies with you and you alone. So, maybe you can answer me the most difficult question of all: why the bloody hell did you lie to me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you lie to me, Arthur?"

"About what?"

"Your feelings for me?"

"Oh," he looks down in shame. She reaches out and clips his chin, lifting it up.

"I am waiting," she says calmly. Despite her tone, Arthur could still feel her anger oozing out from her raspy breath and her touch. She's not being gentle and she knows it. But he isn't complaining. He knows his mistake and he deserves whatever she has in store for him. But how will he start? What will he tell her? He can't keep quiet forever, he knows that, but his voice, his words… they are not helping him one bit.

Gwen cups his cheek. "Arthur?"

"I am sorry, Guinevere," Arthur finally lets out and sighs. He has to start with something, so apology will be it.

Gwen remains silent. She knows how hurt Arthur must be feeling but she is hurt too. She loves him and made that feeling known to him. It was he who rejected her but deep down he has feelings for her too. And that's what she wants to find out. She hates doing this to him, forcing him to confess but Gwaine's right. If she loves him, she must do all she can to get him back in her life. Arthur might not like her way but she has no choice. She tried confessing and he shut her off for reasons known only to him, but he confessed to others about his feelings for her. And now she wants to hear it herself. And for that, Arthur has to open his mouth.

"Guinevere?"

"I am here, Arthur."

"Did you hear what I told you? That I am sorry?"

"Yes."

"I know my apologies wouldn't suffice for the hurt you went through, the pain I gave you when I… when I shut you off from my life, but it's all I have at the moment. I don't know how else to start or what tell you. I'm sorry, Guinevere. This is not an excuse; please don't think of it as that. It's just the beginning, a way to start everything fresh, new. Actually… errmm… to answer your question, I didn't mean to lie to you, I just…" Arthur struggles with his words. _'God… why is so hard?'_ he thinks to himself.

"Take your time, Arthur, we have all day."

Arthur didn't know if she is teasing him or simply being calm about his struggle. Her tone is flat somehow, making it hard for him to suspect or guess anything. "I know, but I can't… I just can't…"

"You can't tell me?" she tries to guess.

"No, I can't carry on living with lies anymore, and I don't know how to tell you that…" he struggles again. Words are piling up in his head but why is it so difficult for him to convey them to her?

"That?"

"That I… I…"

"Arthur please… stop torturing yourself. Whatever is it you have insi…"

"That I love you, Guinevere!" Arthur says it as loudly as he can, surprising Guinevere. Her mouth drops open as she stares at him.

"Yes… I love you, Guinevere! I love you with all my heart and this is the truth. I should have told you this when you confessed your feelings but I was scared. I chickened out thinking I might not be able to provide you the happiness you deserve. I felt guilty after what happened to your father… I didn't want you to be unhappy with me." There, he's said it loud and clear, with renewed confidence. His heart is lightened by his confession.

"Whoever gave you that idea?"

"I was responsible for your father's death, Guinevere; I killed him."

"It was an accident," she confirms her statement.

"Still, I was part of the accident… and no, please don't try to calm me down. I have to tell you this or I'll never have another opportunity," Arthur says immediately before Gwen can continue.

"Accident or not, I am responsible for your father's death. I was devastated when I learned I killed a man, and now knowing that man is your father further plunges the guilt in my heart. I will never forgive myself for what happened, no matter how everyone else sees it. Time can heal the pain, perhaps, but right now I still consider myself guilty. After depriving you of your family, how can you expect me to provide the happiness you richly deserve? I am blind, Guinevere, and though I can give you love, I cannot give you anything else… least of all the happiness. And that's why I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you this, but… I didn't want to hurt you as well, so… I kept quiet thinking it might drive you away. It did, but neither of us was happy."

"Would you have done the same if you didn't know the man you ran over was my father?"

"No… I decided upon this after learning the truth," Arthur tells the truth. Gwen shakes her head in disbelief.

"That's bollocks, Arthur. Then maybe I should have kept my mouth shut."

"No! I appreciate your honesty."

"But you drove me away from your life because of that honesty, Arthur. Do you think that's fair to me?"

"Guinevere…"

"No, you listen now, mister. I was devastated after my father's demise and I swear to God, I wanted to kill you. Yes… I really want you dead, but when I learned the truth about you, I no longer hated you. The hatred I kept cooped inside me vanished and gave way to sympathy, pity and later awe. I was in awe of you and your determination. Something else about you captivated me, and now I know its love. I have read and heard of love at first sight but now I know what it feels like. I liked you, Arthur, and I told myself there will not be another man in my life other than you, Arthur Pendragon. And I stick to my words. You can pretend to hate me and live with your sufferings but I tell you this: no matter what trick you pull on me, it will never work. I will always love you. Understand?"

"Now I do…" Arthur smiles.

"Good… now about the lies?"

"I didn't mean to lie to you, Guinevere, it was… the only option at the time and I took the opportunity. But I was never happy after that."

"Of course you weren't, because your heart belongs to me!"

"Yes, I realise that now, and I am so sorry, Guinevere. I told Merlin after your departure that I love you and he was pissed at me for days! And later I collected Gwaine's wrath as well… but trust me it wasn't my intention. I just felt frightened about our future and I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Arthur, you're forgiven."

"Am I?" he cannot believe how quickly Guinevere forgives him. But her voice seems genuine, so must be her words.

"You know I can never be angry with you for long. I had forgiven you the moment Merlin told me about your confession to him. I forgive you for everything… for my father, for the hurt, for lying to me…everything," she tells him and suddenly Arthur feels lightened. It's like a burden had been lifted off from his heart.

"Thank you, Guinevere, thank you very much. I feel much better now, after you've forgiven me."

_'Lancelot's right'_ Gwen thinks to herself.

"You said Merlin told you about my confession?"

"Oh, don't be angry with him, Arthur."

"No, no I'm not. I appreciate it, actually. I owe those guys a lot, after all they've done for me, for us."

"That you do. Now that you've cleared your heart it's time I did the same. I am sorry, too, Arthur."

"For what?"

"I have caused my fair share of hurt too, haven't I?"

"Such as?"

"Telling you about my father, causing you unnecessary guilt and finally almost causing you to make a terrible mistake… losing me?"

"Guinevere."

"I am sorry, Arthur. It happened in the heat of the moment and no one considered the circumstances after that. But in a way it was good because we learned about each other and our feelings for one another through this… I remember someone telling me there's always a reason for everything. Perhaps this was the reason."

"True, true."

"So, I love you, Arthur Pendragon. I know I have told you this before but I like telling you again, and again, and again…" she chuckles and he smiles too. "I want to tell you forever because I love so much. I don't want to be reminded of the hurt we went through together and I want to look forward to the future… our future. And I don't want to hear the crap about you not making me happy… you already did by declaring your love for me. I don't care if you're blind, Arthur. I don't care if you want to get yourself treated for your vision or not, I respect your wishes regardless of what your decision is. All I want is your love and I believe I already have that, so everything else is secondary. You and I can be in love and happy forever, I can assure you of that, but all I ask you in return is to let the guilt off from your heart. You are your own man and you have to make your own decision; no one, not even me can ask you to do that, so… be a man, Arthur. Face your past boldly and overcome your guilt. We will only be happy if you let the guilt go. Will you do that, for me?"

"I…will try."

"Thank you."

"And I love you, Guinevere. My heart sings when I hear your voice. I have never seen your face, but I guess I don't have to, because I can see you through your heart. You have a good heart, and I am lucky to have found you in my life. I don't want to lose you… I don't know what would I do if I lost you again," before Arthur can continue, Gwen covers his mouth with her palm.

"Don't ever say that Arthur. You will never lose me… not now, not ever! I will always be by your side. I promise." she says, removing her hand from his mouth.

"Promise?"

"Yes… nothing can come in between us, no one can separate us," Gwen says determinedly.

Arthur reaches up and Gwen grabs his hand, brings it closer to her cheek and helps him cup it. He smiles. "I just wonder what do you look like?"

"You want to see me?"

"I'd like to, but…"

"Here," she takes his hand and trails it to her forehead. "Start here… this is my forehead," she says. Arthur brings his other hand and feels her forehead. He smiles again.

"What's amusing?"

"You have a broad forehead," he chuckles. She joins him. Arthur trails his hand down and feels the bridge of her nose. He trails to his left and right and feels her eyes, her long lashes caressing against his skin. It tickles and he smiles again. Then he brings his hands down to feel her cheek and later it pauses on her lips. He runs his thumb over her lips and Gwen has to admit she feels a sensual energy uncurling within her. She trembles at his touch.

Arthur feels her tremble and wonders if she'd like what he is wants to do right now. Ever since he touched her, his mind has been spiraling out of control. The desire he feels for her is both greedy and hot. He desperately wants to feel her lips with his own, but will she allow that? Will she push him away for his impatient show of love? What if she thinks differently of him? But it's just a kiss, one kiss because Arthur really wants to know her! He had been waiting for this opportunity, but…

"Guinevere?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

He has to try. "I love you," he says as he caresses her lips softly.

"And I love you, too."

That was enough for Arthur. Keeping his hands there to guide him, he lowers his face towards hers and patiently grazes her lips once, twice. The third time, she strains upwards to meet him. Their lips meld in a frisson of fiery need that roars through his veins in a flood. Guinevere's lips part and Arthur's tongue pushes urgently into her mouth. He kisses her with a hunger that amazes her.

The scent of his skin teases her senses and she starts feeling weak and wobbly. She lifts a hand to his cheek, soft fingers stroking the roughness at his jawline, probing the sensitive hollow below his ear. Her hand slips to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

Arthur has to admit he has never wanted a woman as badly as he does Guinevere. She tastes so good and he wants more. Yes, he is greedy, but he wants to drink in more of that loveliness from her. He doesn't care who walks into his apartment right now because he is not here; he is in a different world with Guinevere, alone and in love. The lissome feel of her body beneath his was all he'd imagined and more. Feeling her breasts crush against his chest, the intimacy of his leg edged between her thighs is driving him crazy. His mouth trails from her lips to her throat.

"You drive me crazy," he mutters as his mouth moves downward, planting kisses along the delicate line of her neck.

Gwen's body is alive, quivering with the sensations he is provoking, and fierce shafts of delight are running through her like a flame in her blood as she arches towards him, wanting.

Arthur recaptures her mouth and this time her tongue comes to mate with his. The kiss deepens, hardens, and Arthur doesn't want it to end.

Gwen's head is swimming; emotions she's never experienced before causing her whole body to feel hot and alive. She is drowning in a sea of intimacy, of passion, and as Arthur's kiss deepens, she gasps.

That was the cue. Arthur knows he has lost control of himself and allowed his lust to take control. A kiss is all he longed for, but now what must she be thinking of him?

He pulls away suddenly, leaving Gwen stunned. "I, I'm sorry Guinevere," he says and shakes his head. He dares not face her and hangs his head down.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I lost control of myself, haven't I?"

"No, what gave you the idea?" Gwen purses her lips.

Arthur looks up. Now it's his turn to be surprised. "You mean…"

"I liked what you just did… we both went a bit too far, but I liked it nevertheless. So don't be sorry for giving me something as wonderful as the kiss you just gave me."

"Oh…" he smiles at her, cupping her cheek.

Gwen bends and kisses his hand before leaning over and giving him a good hard kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she says and kisses his forehead before leaning back.

Arthur smiles and sighs. Suddenly his stomach growls, prompting boisterous laughter from Gwen.

"You hungry?" she asks.

"I missed breakfast"

"Then let's head out… my treat," she says and helps him up.

"Not Sunshine Diner please."

"Sure," she says and leads him out to the door.

Uther sighs and leans back against the seat of his car. He feels flushed and tired. The weather had been pretty humid all day and it's not helped by the traffic jam he's been stuck in for almost twenty minutes. Even the air conditioning in his car could not prevent the perspiration trickling down his back.

"How long do we have to be here, Bernie?" he asks, wiping his forehead.

"There is an accident ahead, sir… I am not sure how long we'll need to wait," his driver replies from the front and waits for the response. He gets it after a second in the form of a growl. Bernie understands Uther's frustration but what can he do? He is just a driver. The accident ahead wasn't his doing, neither did he know anything about it. Uther instructed him to take this road, despite Bernie's soft warning that the road might be congested at this hour. But Uther had been persistent and Bernie being just the driver follows it without another word. And now they are both stuck in the traffic.

"Bloody hell… why do I always get unlucky when I use this road?" Uther speaks loudly and slams his fist beside him. Bernie, his driver remains silent and continues to watch the road.

Uther's mobile rings and he sighs before digging into his jacket pocket to fish out his mobile. The name blinking on the screen further annoys him. It is Godwyn and this is the fourth time he has called. Carelessly, Uther clicks on the button and brings the phone to his ears.

"Yes?"

"Have you spoken to him?" Godwyn's voice is impatient and it drives Uther bitter. That man has no sense of patience. Only a while ago Uther assured him that he will speak with Arthur and now, he's called again. Couldn't he wait? Uther clenches his cheek in anger.

"Patience Godwyn, I told you…"

"How long do I have to wait?" Godwyn barks from the other side of the line. "Do you have any idea the state Elena is in right now? She's not eating or sleeping. In fact, she's been isolating herself completely from the world, shutting herself in her room. She's heartbroken, Uther, she's losing herself in depression. I have never seen my daughter like this… I don't want to lose her; I need Elena. Please, talk to him."

"I will, I told you, didn't I? I am sad about Elena, too…"

"Don't give me that crap, Uther. You are no better than your son. He turned her down after giving her false hopes and you, what have you done to correct the situation? Nothing!"

"Look, Godwyn…"

"No, you look here, Uther. You are my friend, and if it wasn't for the promise I made to my wife and you, would have given my daughter to someone else's son… someone better and worth my daughter. And I am sure Elena feels that way too. But I destroyed her future, asked her to consider no one apart from Arthur, why? Because of my promise to you. And this is how you and your ungrateful son repay me? Now she considers no one but Arthur. She wants him, by hook or crook, and you Uther Pendragon, will make sure that happens."

"Better watch your language, Godwyn, you may be my friend, but Arthur's my son."

"After what your son did to my daughter, breaking her heart; he lost my respect."

"Look…" Uther sighs and silently wishes the conversation would come to an end. This is straining and he just wants to head home and rest. "What happened the other night still baffles me, I haven't had the chance to speak to Arthur about it but I can assure you it's something I will investigate?"

"That's no good Uthe.r"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Investigating will not do my daughter any good. I need persuasion… by force if necessary."

"Godwyn! This is my son we are dealing with and you know how stubborn he is."

"So is Elena… "

"Yes, I understand that, but…"

"I have been too soft in this matter, Uther, to you and your son. I have been considerate in many terms, willing to accept him even if he's blind, but he treats me and my daughter like dirt. Showing us around with his lies and giving my daughter false hopes only to crush her. Son of…"

"Oi! Watch your language, Godwyn!"

"I will, once you get your son to accept Elena."

"Time, Godwyn… give me time."

"Tonight! You have up until tonight to answer me!" and with that the conversation came to an end. Uther has never heard such an angry tone from his friend before, directed towards him. And Godwyn had always been respectful of those around him, but he almost cursed Arthur. Uther sighs and tosses his mobile away, too disgusted to even look at it. In front of him, cars are blaring and honking but Bernie doesn't follow suit. He waits patiently for their turn as cars and other vehicles starts to move slowly. Perhaps the remains and debris of the accident has been removed. Uther is glad the wait is over. A while ago all he wanted to do is rest, but right now he wants to have a talk with his son. He needs to get this sorted out, no matter if Arthur likes or not. Godwyn will be waiting for his answers and he wouldn't want to make his friend wait.

"It's over, sir… the road's been cleared. We can finally reach home," Bernie tries to make Uther feel slightly better.

"Thanks, Bernie, but can you drive me to Arthur's apartment, please? I want to see my son"

"Sure, sir," Bernie replies and continues with his driving.

Uther leans his head back and closes his eyes. What will he ask Arthur? His son had made his feelings for Elena very clear that night and Uther knows prompting the same topic again will only worsen the situation. Besides, it will also sour the father-son relationship between them, which is already delicate. Uther is in a dilemma. He wants the marriage to carry on for the sake of his friendship with Godwyn and the promise he made to him. But Uther also has another vital reason why he needs the marriage to take place. Pledging the future of Arthur and Elena would mean the merging of business between two families. And Uther, with all his power and wealth will go on to become even more powerful and internationally known, thanks to Godwyn's influence outside Camelot. Uther needs that, which is why he is adamant on getting the matrimony done and over with. But Arthur is foiling his dreams, and without Arthur's consent, the marriage will never take place. How will he make Arthur understand this?

The car comes to a slow halt and Uther open's his eye. "Why, Bernie?"

"School children crossing, that's why"

"Ohh," Uther says and looks out to his left. He scans the shops lined up alongside the road and suddenly his eyes come to rest upon two figures, one of them he recognises very well. His brow arches furiously as he watches Arthur walking hand in hand with that girl, Gwen!

'_How dare he!'_ he thinks to himself in anger as he leans closer to the window to get better look at both of them. Arthur seems happy with her with his big smile plastered on his face and looking relaxed as well; Uther admits this is the first time he had seen his son smile after the accident. Arthur had been right after all. This girl does make him smile. The car starts to move and Uther leans even more closely to the window. Arthur and the girl are coming back from somewhere, perhaps shopping because the girl is seen to be holding a bag. They are both heavily involved in conversation and it looks as though they haven't a care in the world. The car starts to accelerate, but Uther really wants to keep watching them. But as the car moves forward, they walk towards the south.

Uther leans back and bites his lip in anger. He wishes he could get out of the car, drag Arthur back inside and drive off, leaving the girl behind, but he can't. Not now and definitely not in public. He has a reputation to uphold and he will not tarnish it through his own stupidity. But how can he stand aside and watch his son destroy the reputation and status he had built with his sweat? How can he keep his hands bound while his son gambles his family's name with a low class girl like her?

'_Damn you Arthur!'_ he curses as his heart rages bitterly. What will he tell Godwyn now? Looks like whatever hope Uther had in getting Arthur to change his mind is now forever quashed, thanks to this girl. _'Who is she? Where did she come from?'_ he keeps asking himself as the car swerves around a corner.

"Bernie, take me home please. Forget about Arthur," Uther instructs and sighs angrily. His heart is devastatingly painful and he doesn't want to see Arthur right now. He doesn't know what he will do when he does.

"Sure, sir," his driver answers without complaining.

Uther's head throbs with headache. He needs his rest and then he will try to find a solution for this problem. But first… he reaches for his mobile and scrolls through the names of his contacts. His fingers stop by Aredian's name, but he continues to scroll further and stops by a name. He taps on the name and immediately the line is put through. The receiver on the other picks the phone immediately.

"Merlin, I want you to come over my house later in the evening. There is something I need to discuss with you… and come alone," he tells Merlin.

Morgana sits by the hospital with her hands cupping her cheek. Beside her Morgause is still sobbing. They are both in the hospital and Morgause's husband Urien is talking with the doctor. Morgana's nephew Modred was admitted to the hospital yesterday because he has attempted suicide. He slit his wrist and was found unconscious in the washroom. His father found him sprawled on the floor, soaked in his own blood and immediately rushed him to the hospital. The state of their son was bad, but the news which awaited them was even worse. The doctor revealed Modred is a drug junkie, with syringe marks all over his arm. They also found traces of drugs in his blood. The news hit both his parents like a slab. Morgause was heartbroken and hasn't stopped crying since. Urien, despite putting up a brave face for his wife's sake, is actually shattered inside. None of them expected this from Modred. He used to be a fine boy, with good manners and good education background. But since Urien transferred to Tintagalon due to his work and relocated Modred to an all boys' school, everything turned upside down for Modred. He mingled with the wrong crowd, entangled himself with problems and started behaving erratically at home and towards his parents. At first they blamed homesickness for his trouble and thought he sought their attentions but later it dawned upon them that he has completely changed his attitude. His education worsened and he collected the wrath of his teachers as well as his fellow mates. No one could change his mind or bring him back to his good old ways. He did listen to Morgana once in a while, but that was it. He started taking drugs without his parents' knowledge and now it cost him his life; almost.

Morgana looks up as Urien speaks to his wife. "What did the doctor say?" she asks, looking at him.

Urien sighs and Morgana notes his tear welled eyes. "The doctor says it was attempted suicide and they have to call in the police"

"Oh my God!" Morgause says, clasping her mouth.

Morgana reach out and drapes her hand over her sister's shoulder. "They have to, Morgause… he gave them no choice."

"How is Modred?" Morgana asks, looking at her brother in law again.

"They stabilized him and stopped the bleeding but he will remain unconscious for sometime because of the loss of blood. But the doctor assured he will be fine."

"He's an addict, isn't he?" Morgause asks, removing her hand from her mouth.

"Morgause…"

"How did this happen? Where have we wronged?" Morgause asks, looking at her husband.

"Morgause, please…" Urien tells her but Morgause reaches out and grabs her husband by the collar, shaking him.

"We gave him everything, Urien, we gave him love and an education… all he needed to do was ask. But… what happened? What did we lack?"

"No, we lack anywhere. We didn't deprive him anything."

"No, we made some mistake, that's why he punished us. There is something we didn't do…"

"Morgause please, calm down," Urien holds his wife tightly and comforts her.

Watching her sister's agony and her brother-in-law's desperation to hold on to both his son and his wife brings tears to Morgana's eyes and pain in her heart. She really didn't know what to do. She heard the news when she was at home and rushed in as soon she could without informing anyone, including Gwen. Though she plans to call her friend later, she doesn't know how to convey the information to Gwen. Everything has happened in a swift and she is still blurred by watching Modred, lying unconsciously on the hospital bed; fixed with all sorts of tubes and electronic tools on him. He is still a boy, one who had grown in her presence and watching him fighting for his life is devastating. She hopes everything will be all right but deep down she knows it won't be. At least not as soon as she hopes for. When the police get here they will start their interrogation of him and his family, Morgana included. No questions will be spared and it will further break the already torn family. Morgana knows if the police find out about the drug addiction, which they will eventually, Modred will definitely be in deep trouble. Morgana hopes the police will let him recover before they pose him any punishments. It's inevitable to change what has happened, but hopefully Modred recovers before any sort of judgments are passed upon him.

"Morgana?" Urien calls out.

"Yes?"

"Can you take Morgause home? I will stay with Modred until the police arrive and once they've left, I will come home."

"Sure."

"Morgause?" Urien calls his wife and cups her cheek.

She looks up at him.

"Everything will be all right, understood? Modred will be safe and we will get our son back. I promise you that."

"You do?"

"I do," he says and bends down to kiss her lips before embracing her. Morgause hugs her husband tightly as more fresh tears rolls down her cheek.

Morgana wipes her eyes and sighs. Deep in her heart she prays Urien is right.

Urien releases his wife and nods at Morgana. His sister-in-law nears him and collects her sister, ready to leave. "Take care, Morgana," he tells Morgana.

"You too, call me if you learn anything," Morgana tells Urien and escorts her sister out as Urien watches them sadly.


	26. Chapter 26

Uther paces the floor of his study impatiently. With his hands clasped behind his back, head lowered to the floor, eyes fixed on the ground, he looks like a man clearly disturbed. He is still weary of the day's events but he no longer feels tired. He is disturbed by what he saw and until he gets proper clarification, he won't be able to rest his mind. Someone raps on the door of his study.

"Come in," he says without looking up. A bead of sweat trickles down his neck.  
The door opens and Geoffrey peeks in. "Merlin is here to see you, sir."

"Let him in," Uther replies nonchalantly and walks back to his table, pulling out the chair and sitting down.

Geoffrey nods and steps back to allow Merlin in before leaving, closing the door behind him. Merlin purses his lips and steps inside, taking brisk steps towards the furious Uther. Or at least that's what Merlin thinks.

"You asked for me, sir?" Merlin starts the conversation calmly.

Uther looks up at Merlin, his eyes piercing as if he'd tear into Merlin's skin with his laser sharp look. Merlin doesn't understand why Uther is furiously bitter at him and why he has been summoned here in the first place. All he knows is that Uther's voice seemed angry through the telephone.

"Sit down, Merlin," Uther instructs and Merlin obliges duly. He pulls out the chair and sits down, his hands crossed in his lap, waiting.

"Drinks?"

"No sir, I'm fine," Merlin tells him. He just wants this conversation, whatever it is, to be done with so that he can go home.

"Hmm…" Uther says and sighs, licking his bottom lip. "Do you know why you are here, Merlin?"

'_Am I in trouble?'_ Merlin thinks. "No… no, sir," Merlin answers hesitantly, as if he is trying to fork those words out from inside his throat.

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble," Uther assures Merlin. "I want to have a lengthy discussion about Arthur's future, and since you are his best friend, I thought it was wise to include you in the discussion as well."

"Oh," Merlin didn't know if he should feel proud or threatened by this discussion. He knows Uther will not call for him if the subject is not important or beneficial for him.

"Do you know anything about Arthur's meeting with Elena?"

_'I thought so!'_ Merlin sighs silently. "Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

_'Great!'_ Merlin thinks to himself. _'Don't' tell me you don't know, Uther, or are you simply trying to play your game with me?'_ he thinks again.

"Merlin?" Uther waits patiently.

"He said, umm… that the meeting didn't exactly go… as planned," Merlin tells him, though in his heart he wonders what sort game is Uther playing on him.

"Is that all he said?" Uther sounds pretty surprised.

"Yes," Merlin lies.

"Well, that's a surprise, actually."

"About what?"

"That he'd reveal so little about his affairs to his friends," Uther says and leans back against the chair. He picks up his marble paper weight and starts rolling it on the table.

"Sometimes he opts for privacy about certain things, sir, things he keeps close to his chest."

"Oh really?" Uther is further surprised. Merlin doesn't know if it is genuine or mocking. "So I believe you don't know anything about the girl he is currently engaged with?"

"Which girl?" Merlin tries his best to look astonished. Uther stops rolling his paper weigh and glares at Merlin, his eyes shooting at Merlin's own. Sweat starts to collect around Merlin's temple, but he dare not wipe them in fear of being caught by Uther. But the old man notices the sweat and his lips twitch into a smile. He resumes rolling his paper weight and relaxes back against the chair.

"That's what I thought myself… so, you really don't know, huh?"

"Yeah," Merlin hates lying and in the presence of Uther at that.

"All right…" Uther pulls the chair back out and gets up, paper weight still in his hand. He walks over to the bar counter and pours himself a tumbler full of whisky. He picks the glass and makes his way back to the table, setting it down but he doesn't sit down. He instead leans against the table and rakes his hair. "Since you don't know, let me freshen you up, son," he says with ease. Merlin looks up and Uther smiles as he juggles the paper weight in his hand.

Merlin knows this is going to be a long day. Uther didn't call him over for a discussion; he was called to be interrogated. Uther isn't satisfied with the manner Arthur handled Elena and he wants answers. But those answers will not arrive from Arthur; instead Merlin had been chosen instead. He is the scapegoat for the Pendragons. Bravo Merlin, bravo!

"You know Elena and Arthur have been promised to each other since child birth, don't you?" Uther says, looking away.

"Yes, I am aware of that," and Merlin hated being reminded about it. It wasn't just Arthur who had to live with the information being drilled into his head but Merlin as well. Uther wants Merlin to remind Arthur of his responsibility and made sure the friend knows his first.

"And that's what she'd been told and groomed for her whole life. She has loved only one man in her life, and that man is Arthur. And I was pretty sure Arthur knew that too. But I was wrong. I found out yesterday that only Elena had been honouring her parents, wishes not my son! Arthur refuses to accept Elena as his future wife!" Uther turns to look at Merlin. "Do you know why?"

"No," Merlin's eyes fixed on Uther's bloodshot ones, firmly pining him on his seat.

"Because he said he is in love with someone else," Uther finishes, his voice laced with anger.

_'Oh dear, oh deary dear!'_ Merlin feels fear creeping up his spine. He understands Arthur had revealed about Gwen to his father but he doesn't know how Uther reacted to the revelation. And he doesn't want to find that out now.

"The news is a slap on my face, Merlin, because… all this while I didn't think Arthur would deceive me or break the promise I made to my friend Godwyn. But he did and I'm disappointed, utterly disappointed." Uther lays the paper weight down and picks up the glass and takes a sip of the whisky.

Merlin keeps quiet and continues to watch Uther silently. He knows anything he says right now will be disastrous and will give him away. If Uther is planning something, Merlin wants to help his friend. The best way to help Arthur is to keep quiet and allow Uther to spill the beans.

"And I just found out whom he is in love with, I saw them both together," Uther says, putting the tumbler down on the table.

Merlin's heart skips a beat. _'Where the hell did he see Arthur and Gwen?'_ he thinks frantically. _'When?'_

"I happened to see them outside the shops along the streets of Silvery Shield. They were happy, hands clasped together and obviously in love," Uther makes the last word sound completely distasteful. "I suspected the girl must be it and after watching them walking along happily, I know she must be the one."

"And did you ask Arthur about it?"

"No, I called you immediately," Uther replies, eyes sharp on Merlin, looking out for any peculiar reaction. But Merlin is smart and remains as astonished as he'd been from the beginning.

"How do I fit in?"

"I thought you might know something about her. Like her name, what does she do or where is she from?"

"I'm afraid I don't, sir," Merlin replies calmly.

"So I hear…" Uther eyes still fixed on Merlin, making the latter uncomfortable with the look. But he remains calm and poised.

"I understand her name is Guinevere?"

Merlin looks terrified. _'Who told him? Arthur? He didn't tell us he revealed Gwen's name to his father?'_

"Arthur told me," Uther says, as if reading Merlin's mind. "He said he met her in the hospital and has never been able to forget her since," he adds with a laugh. "That's bullshit to me," he says, shaking his head.

"Well, he must be in love with her, if he can't get her off his mind," Merlin tries his luck.

"But Elena is in love with Arthur, Merlin!"

"Matters of the heart shouldn't be forced, sir."

"I know that, but he knew Elena way before he met this girl! He played and grew up with Elena… how can he not see her love?" Uther argues.

"Perhaps Arthur didn't see Elena that way at all. Maybe he only ever had friendship in his mind? Sometimes our hearts fail to accept another because it sees them differently. And in Arthur's case he saw Elena as his friend, and only that."

"And he saw love in this girl?"

"Maybe she made him fall in love with her," Merlin tries to make Uther understand Arthur's situation. But it's not working because Uther isn't convinced.

"What rubbish are you blabbering about Merlin?"

"Love doesn't need to be reinforced in us; it blossoms on its own. It just hits us when the time is right. We will not know when or with whom it happens but when it does, you know that's the right person. You heart will know. I think that's the case with Elena and Gwen."

"Gwen?" Uther remarks quickly.

_'Bloody crap'_ Merlin winces. "I thought her name was too long so I shortened it," he quickly pulls Uther's leg. "Like I was saying, Arthur probably didn't feel the love with Elena because she isn't the one for him but with this girl, though he just met her, the love is there between them. She probably is the right person for him, who knows?"

"That's bollocks." Uther brushes him off and walks to the window, pulling the drapes aside angrily. "I've never heard anything stupider than what you just said," he retorts bitterly.

Merlin is angry too. No one calls him stupid, and if this man weren't his friend's father he would slapped his face and walked away. Merlin sighs and takes in a huge gulp of air. He needs to keep his temper in check. No point in blowing his cover now when he is so close to finding out what Uther's plans are.

"Sir, if I may…" Merlin says softly and continues without waiting for Uther's permission. "Arthur isn't a boy anymore. He doesn't need to be told what to do, who to be with… he is a man and he deserves respect on his own as such. I've known Arthur since we were both children and I know he wants nothing from you except to be seen as your son, not just your son in name but as someone who is capable of living on his own, making his own decisions and still uphold the name of Pendragon. He wants your blessing, sir, and I believe that's all he's been seeking since he graduated."

"Breaking my heart by refusing to oblige my decision isn't something I'd call upholding the Pendragon name, Merlin," Uther turns around. "Did you know that Pendragons keep their words? They'd never promise something and allow that promise to be broken, Did you know that? Has Arthur told you about that?"

"Sir… all I'm saying is…"

"We Pendragons live by setting an example to others. If we make a promise, we make sure that promise is fulfilled. We don't make fools of ourselves and we clearly don't take anything for granted. But Arthur did all the opposite. He made me look like a fool in Godwyn's presence and he is dishonoring the promise I made. He is not acting like a son, Merlin! He doesn't deserve to be a Pendragon… no! He doesn't deserve any respect from me either, not after today!" Uther slams his fist on the wall, frightening Merlin.

"Sir, I think you are jumping to conclusion too fast. You and Arthur need to sit down and discuss this…"

"There's nothing to be discussed, Merlin. He made his point vividly and the clarity of his decision is there for all to see. He had been demanding my attention since he was a child and when he graduated, he simply made me look like a fool by refusing to accept the job I offered and I helped him seek."

"That was because he wants to be his own man!"

"No, it was because he wanted revenge for me ignoring his upbringing… he hated me since he was a child Merlin."

"That is not true sir. He loves you and you are his only family, how can you talk like this? He wanted to gain your attention because he was lonely. He had never seen his mother and as far he is concerned, you are both his mother and father. He wanted your love, he craved for your attention but you never gave him any. But he never stopped trying." Merlin explains.

Uther keeps silent.

"Arthur loves and always talks about you to us. He said he wants to be smart and intelligent like his father because he looks up to you. He wants you to be proud of him and which is why he strove hard to excel in his education. He wants to be his own man because he wants you to be proud of him. He didn't want any of your help because he wants his success to come from his own self, so that others can be proud of him and you, be proud of the Pendragons. He always tells me this and whether you trust my words or not, sir, he saw you as his inspiration." This isn't a lie. It is the truth and Merlin knows it all too well. Arthur tells Merlin every single secret, agony and happiness that happens in his life; which is why Merlin understands how Arthur feels when his own father starts rejecting him. And as his friend, it is his duty to help Arthur; be it with his father or anyone else.

"Then why is he breaking my heart, Merlin?"

"He isn't, sir… he is a little sad you are still persistent on being the same person you were when he was a kid. You need to give him space sir, give him freedom to allow him make his own decision. He isn't a child anymore, he doesn't need you to show him the way… he knows the way and he just wants you to believe he will make it to the end."

"Are you telling me that I am a bad father?" Uther is furious.  
_'This man is going to get a slap from me'_ Merlin thinks in annoyance. "No, but I think you can start becoming a better father to him than you've been before," Merlin puts in shortly.

Uther sighs and walks back to the table. He drains almost half glass and wipes his mouth. "So, from what you are saying and your point of view, I should accept this girl, right, Merlin?" he asks Merlin. The latter shifts uneasily in his seat.

"I think you should at least give it a try to understand your son and see her in the same way Arthur does. That can help for starters," Merlin prays hard in his heart as he tells Uther his thoughts.

"But I don't even know her? And what class is she from?" Uther says. Merlin clenches his cheek in frustration.

"Sir, in love class matters not," he says flatly. He no longer fears Uther. If this conversation is going to go on late into the evening and if he is going to offend Gwen in his presence, Merlin will have to turn aggressive. Whether Arthur will like it or not, Merlin doesn't care.

"But in becoming the wife of the heir of this empire, yes… class does matter. When Arthur takes over this empire, when he sits on the chair I am right now he will need a smart and qualified wife beside him. She will need to help Arthur with matters involving politics, economy, social and general. She will need certain qualities to present herself in the presence of other dignitaries, make herself worthy in their presence and be able to glide alongside them… get what I mean?"

Merlin wants to stand up, grab the old man by the collar and bite his neck for the insinuations he is making about Gwen. How dare he speak of her like that and in his presence as well? But he restrains himself from doing anything foolish. He wonders what Arthur would do if he hears his father speak of Gwen like this?

"She must have some qualities to fit in Merlin, especially in my class. Not just any Tom, Dick and Harry can come along and fit in, NO! Someone like Elena had been groomed to be the rightful wife of this empire's future ruler… a girl of that class!"

"This is not right sir!" Merlin blurts without thinking and curses himself for giving himself away.

"Excuse me?" Uther sounds surprised.

"I mean… this is not proper to talk about someone we haven't met and we have not fully gotten to know. Arthur likes her for a reason and I believe it could be love. Knowing Arthur, I don't think he will make a wrong decision, so I choose to trust his choice. You need to meet her and find out about her before jumping into any conclusions."

"So you think I need to meet her?"

'_Merlin, what have you done?' _ "Armmm… Actually, it's best you accept Arthur's decision because no matter what you do, he will be adamant in sticking to his choice. And if you force him, I think the decision will be disastrous for you and him both."

"Hmmm …" Uther thinks deeply.

Merlin really wants the conversation to end. He is tired and weary. His limbs ache and could do with a good massage.

"Perhaps you can find out about her for me?"

"What?" Merlin thinks he is dreaming. Uther can't mean that.

"Since you don't know her as I do… you should find out about her and impress me," Uther carries on.

"Impress you?"

"Yes, make me see her, the way Arthur does… and maybe that'll change my mind, and who knows, I might even consider her for the Pendragon household."

"Really?" Merlin's heart flutters. Is it true? Is Uther really willing to accept Gwen? Or should he be afraid of this proposal?

"Yes," Uther smiles.

Merlin really wants to be happy with the news but he can't. He can't feel the euphoria and somewhere deep in his heart, he can feel this might even be a trap. A well-planned trap to break Gwen from Arthur. Knowing Uther, Merlin feels he should be extra cautious. Should he entertain this man or should he play along with him until the time is right and let Uther know that no matter what he does, Arthur and Gwen are meant for one another? Whatever he chooses to do, Merlin knows he is stuck in the middle for good.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Really? Is this true?" Merlin asks. "You really wish to learn about her?"

"Yes. Like you said, I might need to understand Arthur better and I can start with this girl. If she means the world to him then, perhaps I need to know about her too. What do you say, Merlin?"

"Sounds… good sir, for starters it's a good plan."

Uther laughs and slaps Merlin's arm. "I am not a tyrant, Merlin, and I can be a good father if I'm given the chance."

"I'm happy to hear that, sir." Merlin tells him, rubbing his arm.

"Good… I'll need updates on her, starting with her background. Can you give me that? The sooner the better."

"Sure, sir… sure" Merlin promises though his heart curses at his misfortune. _'Why me?'_ he keeps asking the question over and over again, as he leaves the study.

Gwen doesn't hear anything Gaius is explaining. Her mind is elsewhere and she doesn't care if her actions will offend Gaius or not. She doesn't care, because right now, she is in love and that's all she wants to concentrate on. _She is alone in this room, alone with Arthur by her side. They are cuddled together on a sofa. Where the sofa came from, she doesn't know and she doesn't care. What's important is that Arthur is with her, sitting next to her on the sofa._

_ Arthur lifts Gwen's hand and places kisses on all her fingers, prompting her to sigh as his touch does wonders to her senses. He smiles at her and lifts his fingers to stroke her cheek, sending ripples of sensual awareness crashing through her. Something is different with Arthur today; he can see her! Yes, he can and he is currently skimming her with his devilishly beautiful eyes. Gwen is in love with the lovely pair of blue eyes, scanning all over her, making her quiver with the addictive passion she discovered with him. Through him._

_ 'So this is how his eyes look when they see me,' she thinks. One part of her brain wants him, to feel him and another part wants to hold back, for reasons she doesn't know. But being with him rekindles the fire that flamed through them when they first kissed._

How she wished he hadn't stopped. What could have happened? Where would they have ended up? _Gwen feels her skin flushing under the sensual caress of Arthur's fingers. He trails his fingers along her cheek and down her throat only to pause a moment before trailing them along her chin. He smiles again and Gwen feels herself turning wobbly, that smile and that gorgeous blue river swimming inside his eyes is draining her of any remaining energy she has. She feels like she'll just melt away. She clings to him, unable to control the passion sweeping over her anymore and Arthur is more than happy to oblige, circling his hand around her tiny waist, pulling her closer._

_ Her lips quiver when her breasts crush against the wall of his chest. Arthur smiles again and this time he bows his head and brushes his lips against hers, lightly. Gwen gasps, digging her hands into his shoulders. Arthur nibbles her lips, teasing her before brushing her lips again, this time bit harder than he did before. Gwen feels her heart aching, pleading silently for him to stop tormenting her and give her the pleasure her heart seriously demands. But Arthur is clearly enjoying this and he isn't keen on stopping._

_ He places a trail of kisses all along her nose before finally seeking her lips, drinking her in like one delirious from thirst. Gwen is lost in his kisses and she didn't realise how far Arthur seems to have taken her until his hand cups her breast. She manages a soft moan, shocked and thrilled all at once. He flicks her nipple softly, and Gwen squirms with delight. Arthur's kiss deepens while his finger continues to thumb her nipples. Gwen's fingers tangle in his blond locks, holding him close. Hot sensational passion is rushing all through her veins, delighting and thrilling her at once._

_ She has never felt like this before. No one has ever made her feel like this before; like a woman, a very sexy woman. She loves the fire erupting inside her. Arthur leaves her mouth and goes to nibble her earlobe while his hand leaves her breast and makes way down to her zipper. Gwen moans softly as his fingers pull down the zipper and slip inside, fondling the most private part of her. Gwen feels like erupting. No one has ever touched her like this and she doesn't want him to stop. And when he slips a finger inside her, Gwen almost explodes. She closes her eyes and pulls him closer as her body vibrates. _

Vibrates? Gwen wakes up from her dream when her mobile vibrates in her pocket. Gwen winces shyly and looks around cautiously, to see if anyone actually spotted her dreaming. No, not one single person in the room realised she'd been in a world of her own. Smiling at her ridiculousness, she fishes the mobile out from her pocket and notices Morgana's name is blinking on the screen. Her heart skips a beat and she fears the worse. She straightens up and raises her hand.

"Yes, Gwen?" Gaius asks, noticing how worried she looks.

"I need to attend this call, Gaius… if you'll excuse me?"

"Sure." he says and carries on with his meeting while Gwen stands up and quietly walks to the door, opens it and steps out. Lancelot watches her but turns back when she closes the door behind her.

Outside Gwen clicks on the button and brings the phone to her ears, "Morgana? Is everything all right? Where are you and what happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm here in Tintagalon. But what took you this long to answer me? Are you in a meeting or something? Have I disturbed you?" Morgana enquires from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I'm in a meeting but it's all right, I'm out now. And don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything," Gwen says quickly. The line crackles and Gwen moves to her left, near the window to get better reception.

"Gwen?"

"Yes… I'm here Morgana. What happened? You left in such haste and we are all worried for you? Everything is all right, isn't it?"

"Not exactly, dear."

"What do you mean?" Gwen straightens up. Her heart races rapidly.

"Modred slit his wrist and attempted suicide. He's in hospital now."

"What!"

"I know, it's a shock… it has been for everyone, especially for his parents," Morgana tells Gwen sadly.

"But why? And… God, Morgana? How can this happen?"

"I don't know, Gwen. I thought he had troubles in his school but I didn't think… oh, and he's also a junkie"

"MORGANA!" the news is just way too much to bear. If Gwen cannot not bear it, she cannot even imagine how Morgana must feel.

"I almost fainted when I first heard it… no one knew this until the doctor found the traces of drugs in his blood. That explains the suicide attempt. It's horrible, Gwen… he's looks awfully terrible."

"But he'd been such a good boy, Morgana… how could he turn like this?"

"Beats me… beats me."

"How are Morgause and Urien?"

"Devastated, but Urien's holding strong, for his family's sake."

"And you?"

"I'm broken, Gwen… I really wish you were beside me, to comfort me… I can't see him like this, it's…" Morgana breaks down.

Gwen feels bad for her friend and wishes she could be there with her. At least it'd be comforting for her and the rest of the family. Elyan was right. He did say Modred looks sickly. Now everyone knows why he looked pale. "Morgana… please, stay calm and strong, dear. You have to be, for your family's sake. Modred will be fine. Nothing will happen to him. Think of this as bad dream, a nightmare. A new dawn awaits him…"

"I hope you are right, Gwen."

"He will be all right, and as soon he recovers, you have to get him back to his roots. He must come back to being the same old Modred."

"Thanks, Gwen… I feel better talking to you," Morgana says and sniffs.

"I'm your friend, Morgana, and I will always be here for you, understand?"

"Yes, and thanks again, Gwen. Anyway… can you do me a favour? Tell Gaius I might need to stay here a week or two. Explain what happened and I will be on leave till things are sorted out here."

"Sure… I'll have him call you," Gwen says and pauses. The line crackles and after a second or two, Morgana comes alive again.

"Gwen? Is everything all right?" she asks.

Gwen hears her well but she is pondering whether to tell about her developments with Arthur or leave it for another day. Morgana is definitely not in the state to listen to her though she will do just that, for Gwen's sake. But she is heartbroken, and now is not the time to be sharing her good news when her friend's hasn't been all that good. Gwen also thinks it's rude to be selfish on her own thoughts and feeling while Morgana is heartbroken over Modred. Her friend needs support and Gwen should be giving her that, not dwell on her own delight.

"Gwen?"

"Nothing, Morgana… I was thinking about Modred" Gwen lies. "I really pray for his health. He will be fine, he has a strong will and he will come back to you, good as new."

"Thank you, Gwen. I really could do with this sort of support right now."

"Pleasure's all mine. You take care, all right? I will call you tonight."

"Sure, thanks again," Morgana says and ends the conversation.

Gwen sighs and leans against the wall, looking out at the city below. Her heart is laden with sadness over Modred's misfortune. He had been such a good boy, never troubling anyone. But look what befell him? Becoming a junkie at such tender age, turned into a monster that's driving him insane and trying to take his own life. Modred attempting suicide! The news still chills her bone. She didn't expect the news to be this bad. Morgana must be shattered. Morgause… Gwen's heart goes out to Morgana's sister. How must she be feeling; watching her only son lying unconscious on the bed, not knowing if he'd wake or not? Gwen knows how hurting those feelings can be. She felt them herself when her father died. Watching someone you love die in front of you, in your presence can be scarring. It takes some time before those scars are healed. Though her father was killed in an accident, he had lived his life. But Modred is still a child and he's got a bright future waiting for him. He has to live, he has to recover from this sudden madness and become the person he has been before. Gwen knows she can't do much except pray, so that will have to suffice for the moment. Voices behind her startle her. She turns around and notices two technicians, walking past her, dragging some heavy pipes with them. Gwen sighs, takes a look at her watch and heads back to her meeting.

Elena keeps staring at the wall, for how long she doesn't know. Her heart is aching and she has lost interest in everything; her life included. The moment Arthur chose someone else over her, her heart exploded. She wanted to die. No, she died the moment he rejected her. She was bitter, angry and hurt, all rolled in one. She wanted to scream, let her pain out, yet she didn't do it because she didn't want him to think she was desperate for him. Yet she was. And that is the truth. She is desperate, has been all her life. Arthur is hers; he belongs to her and only her. He should know that by now but that prick isn't getting the message through his thick skull. Elena shifts her glance from the wall towards her table, laid with all the letters, gifts, books, cards and souvenirs she and Arthur have exchanged one another when they were young. A tear rolls down her cheek. She thumbs it away and looks away. They have shared so much since they were children, growing up together. How come he isn't in love with her? He knows her, knows everything about her and still he found a stranger interesting than she is? How? Why? Elena shakes her head and gets up and walks over to the window, looking out at her garden. Her heart throbs thinking her dreams have been squashed by a girl, someone she'd really like to meet right now. She wants to know where did she fail and that girl passed. Thinking about the girl makes Elena angry. Who is she? Where did she come from? And what class is she from? What does Arthur see in her?

"NO!" Elena shouts angrily and pushes the vase on the table beside her down. The vase shatters into pieces, sending the shards all over the room. Elena tears into her hair and kicks the wall before moving to her table. Angrily she picks up a porcelain doll Arthur got her when he returned from his university. Tears rolls down her cheek and her heart is heavy. The doll was an exquisite piece, a rare collection he got especially for her because she loves collecting porcelain dolls. Without hesitating, she slams the doll down, sending it into pieces as well. She picks another doll and breaks it into two, cards follows on the floor in shreds, then music boxes, stuffed toys, frames and all the other gifts lying on her table.

"NO! ARTHUR!" she screams and kicks her table before rushing to her bed and dropping on it, hugging her pillow tightly. Someone knocks the door. She ignores them and continues crying. The door clicks and she hears keys jingling outside. It must be her father. He has another set of keys. The door opens, and like she had guessed, her father rushes to her.

"Elena?" Godwyn hurries to his daughter with a horrified look plastered on his face. Behind him, Camille follows but her eyes scans the room rather than Elena. She clasps her mouth looking at the mess.

"Don't worry Father, I'm not dead," she replies nonchalantly, lifting herself into sitting position.

Godwyn sits beside Elena and tries to touch her but Elena shrinks away, refusing to look at her father nor have him touch her. Godwyn looks at Camille sadly. "Elena, please," he pleads.

"I don't want you to touch me, Father. I don't want you here! Please leave," she looks away.

"Elena, stop torturing yourself. Get a grip, dear."

"For what?" she turns around and snaps at him. Her eyes are red, swollen from crying and fiery with rage. "Are you afraid I'll kill myself?"

"Don't say that."

"I won't, Father. You think very little of me; I am your daughter, Father. I don't chicken out from trouble. I will not end my life for a man, though I will not rest until I have my answers."

"I have called Uther, and tonight we will get our answers Elena. Arthur will agree to marry you and everything will be back to normal"

"Ha ha ha!" Elena laughs bitterly. "Do you really think you can persuade Arthur to change his mind? No! No Father, you can't!" she tells him, waggling her finger at him. "He will never marry me or crumble at your request. He has his mind set on that girl and nothing you or your friend can do which will turn him around. It's done and dusted… my life has been destroyed by Arthur Pendragon!"

"Don't say that, Elena," Godwyn says sadly. He has never seen Elena behave as badly as she does now. He knows she is heart broken but he is too, watching her like this. There is a solution for everything, if only Elena can understand that.

"This is the truth, Father, should you choose to believe me or not! Arthur loves her, not me!" Elena shouts at Godwyn.

"Then I will make him marry you!"

"Marriage? Without him liking or loving me? I need a husband who cares, Father, not someone who goes by the name of husband but has his heart set elsewhere!" Elena replies.

"He will learn to love you once you are both married. He will forget her and you must do all you can to pull him to your side."

"And you think it's that easy, Father? What world are you living in?" Elena teases.

"What do you want me to do Elena?" Godwyn sounds resigned.

"Nothing! You will do nothing at all!" Elena warns her father. "You will not use your influence to get me Arthur!"

"But I can't see you like this, Elena. You're my child, and…"

"I don't need him father!" she cuts her father abruptly.

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't need him. Not after he dumped me like a piece of trash. I don't need him, but I will never let him be happy with that girl he chose over me!" Elena pounds the bed in frustration. "I will never let him be happy!"

"Elena?" Godwyn gasps and looks worryingly at Camille who has been silent all along. The maid looks back at her master and she, like Godwyn, seems bewildered by Elena's behaviour today.

"I want revenge on him, and if you want to help me, find out who that girl is. That is all you'll be doing for me."

"This isn't healthy, Elena…"

"I don't care!" Elena shouts again, startling her father. "I don't give a damn anymore, Father. I am sick and tired of playing kind and gentle! I don't care about Arthur but I will not see him happy while I suffer in silence."

"Elena, dear," Camille starts.

"Shut up Camille; keep your duties strictly to this household, not me!" Elena barks. Camille steps back, her eyes hurt and she flashes a look at Godwyn.

"What is wrong with you, Elena? Why are you behaving like this?"

"Go and ask your friend's son!" Elena says rudely and crosses her hand. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She ignores it.

Godwyn sighs and shakes his head. Suddenly he looks old and weary. "Look, Elena, whatever you are thinking, all this revenge talk is not you. I know my daughter and she wouldn't hurt a fly, but…"

"Let's say your daughter has changed!"

"Enough!" Godwyn barks and gets to his feet. He had heard enough. "I will not hear any more of this rubbish."

"I don't care, Father…" and before she can continue, a rough hand lands on her face, burning her cheek. She stumbles off the bed and lands on the floor. Elena clutches her cheek and turns up to look at her father who towers over her; face monstrously bitter, eyes fiery and cheeks clenched tight.

Godwyn is angry and had enough of his daughter's erratic behaviour. She has gone way too far with her attitude and something has to be done to put a full stop to her arrogance. This is the only way she can be brought back to her senses. Godwyn has never slapped his daughter but she gave him no choice. No matter how much it hurts, Godwyn knows this is for the best.

"Father?" Elena almost whispers.

"I will not tolerate anymore of this rubbish, Elena. I have spoken to Uther and he will get Arthur to marry you, as promised. I don't care if he has another love in his life or what, all I care for is you and at the end of the day, you will be his wife. Understand? Get yourself sorted and start behaving like my daughter," he snaps again. Elena keeps quiet as she doesn't dare to go beyond her father.

"Do you understand or do I have to make myself clear in another way?"

"I do… Father," Elena rubs her cheek and stays on the floor, afraid to move.

"Good… apologise to Camille and get yourself cleaned up. And this room as well. No more isolation and no more tears and shouts. Arthur will be yours, so start cleaning up yourself and this mess," Godwyn warns and Elena nods. Godwyn then turns towards Camille.

"Make sure she follows my instructions," he says and after Camille nods, he leaves the room.

Camille looks at Elena as the latter starts to sob. She sits down beside Elena and softly touches Elena's shoulder. Elena turns around, her sobs increases and without hesitating she falls into Camille's open arms.

"I'm sorry, Camille," Elena apologises and cries, hugging her maid.

"It's all right. You didn't mean what you said, I know. And you're hurt, too."

"I don't know why I behaved like this, Camille… to Father, to you. What must he be thinking of me?"

"He loves you, Elena, he doesn't want to see you destroyed and that's why he had to behave like he just did, But don't misunderstand him. And he knows you didn't react on your own. Your father understands"

"It painful, Camille… the rejection, it hurts."

"Don't worry; I am sure your father will get this sorted. Don't worry, child," Camille says and comforts Elena.

"I hope he does… I can't live without Arthur!" Elena tells her maid and cries, hugging the distraught Camille.

Uther finishes his drink in haste and takes a quick look at the clock. It's quarter past nine and he knows either he has to call Godwyn or his friend will phone himself. Uther knows he has a plan but how will he convince Godwyn to wait until the plan succeeds? His friend is clearly losing patience. Uther sighs and drops his shoulders sadly. If only Arthur didn't trouble him with the rejection, if only everything went on as planned… Uther didn't have to sit here looking dejected. The phone rings and Uther startles in his seat.

"Oh dear," he mumbles to himself. The phone rings again. Uther wonders if he should pick it up or leave it ringing all day till it dies. He knows who it might be. But if Godwyn cannot get Uther, he will try Uther's mobile instead. There is no running away from Godwyn today. Like it or not, Uther has to face his friend. And he can be glad he will be doing it through the phone.

Uther picks himself up and walks to the table where the phone had been ringing continuously for minutes. He sighs and picks up the receiver. There wasn't any introduction or greetings.

"What took you so long?" Godwyn is brash and he didn't care.

"I was in another room."

"So?"

"Look Godwyn…"

"So you haven't spoken to him, then? Fine, put the phone down and I'll talk to your son myself."

"Don't do this, Godwyn! Let me explain!"

"You have ten minutes."

"Come on…"

"Nine minutes."

"Fine… Arthur is adamant with his choice and there is nothing I can do to change his mind. But don't think I agreed, I don't, yet it doesn't matter because Arthur will still marry that girl or elope without my consent. So I have to get to Arthur in a different way, approach him softly, play him with his own game. I have devised a plan and it will take some time to take effect. We can't expect immediate results. So, all I am asking you, pleading you, is to be patient and let me get this plan rolling. I can assure, no, I promise you Elena will be the only girl in Arthur's life. But if he is to marry her, then we have to be patient. Will you give me that, Godwyn?"

There is silence on the other side.

"I know I shouldn't have put you in this situation but sometimes things get out of our hands. But nothing is impossible. Let me work this out, please."

"You have only one month, Uther, and pray you don't screw this up! One month!" The line goes silent. Godwyn hangs up and Uther looks at the receiver a while before setting it down. He understands his friend's anger and anyone in his shoes, who has a daughter's future in the line, would react like this. Uther sighs. He has Godwyn's permission to carry on with the plan and all he has is a month. That is thirty days. Massive time to get everything sorted out. He has placed his pawn in the form of Merlin. And he just has to wait for the results.


	27. Chapter 27

Merlin removes his coat, tosses it carelessly on the coat hanger and makes his way to the kitchen. He is back in his own apartment. He wasn't planning to do so but after the meeting with Uther, he couldn't bring himself back to Arthur's, at least for now. First he needs to freshen himself up. Too much happened in the last twenty-four hours, and he really could use some time for himself. He pours himself a good cup of milk, fishes out a cookie from the jar and walks back to his room. He takes a huge chunk from the cookie and munches as his brain works the events of the day. Though he's glad he's out of Uther's den, he still fears for what lies ahead. He knows Uther isn't someone who will lay down his rules and accept anyone he deems not worthy as easily as we can spell his name. But since he still claims to be willing to give it a try, should Merlin be afraid or relieved? Uther? Is he for real? Merlin thinks as he takes another bite out of his cookie. Uther seems very bitter with Arthur's choice and of course with Elena's rejection. But he also seems adamant in getting to know Gwen. And asking Merlin to investigate about her. What is Uther planning to do? What's going on in that old man's head? Is this a trap or is he genuinely being honest with his intentions? Merlin shakes his head, finishes his cookie, dusts of the crumbs from his shirt and drains half the cup of milk.

'_Is Uther pulling my leg?'_ Merlin thinks and walks over to the window, pulls the drapes aside and looks out. The night sea of buildings and houses beneath him is simply breathtaking. Merlin feels his mind relaxing just by sweeping over the view beneath him. Many times before, when he had been distraught he would simply look below and allow the magnificent view of the buildings and houses to calm him down. They are simple buildings, some of them ancient and should be considered historic, yet they have such magnetism over him regardless day or night. He finishes his milk and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His head throbs and he wants to sleep but he can't, at least not until he gets some of his misery off his chest. He needs to talk and Leon isn't around, Gwaine has his work to concentrate on and Arthur is not even an option. Who can Merlin rely upon? Gwen? No way is he going to trouble her with his matter and after all the issue involves her too. No, no way! Gwen is out of question just like Arthur. Merlin thinks heavily and sighs. Looks like he might have to keep the thing cooped in his chest temporarily. He shakes his head, turns on his heels and walks back out to the kitchen. He lays the cup on the table and pouts, thinking what he might do next. Uther's issues are still bothering him and he knows he will never be able to sleep unless he does something about it… but what?

"Damn you Uther? Why do you have to screw with my life? Haven't you been doing that enough?" Merlin smashes his fist against the wall and takes in a huge breath. He is disturbed and clearly distraught. He had been thinking about Uther all the way home, pondering over the events and thinking of the repercussions of the meeting though he hates thinking about it. It makes him sick and he wishes he didn't exist today. He just wishes he had vanished, off somewhere until the matter has resolved. But he can't and now he has to help Uther find out about Gwen. Why can't Uther just accept Gwen like everyone else? What is wrong with her? How could she not fit in? And what's with the division of classes that seems so important to him?

A loud noise from inside his stomach halts his thinking a while. He pats his belly and remembers he hasn't taken his dinner. "Curse you Uther!" he scolds and walks back out from the kitchen. He is hungry but he doesn't feel like cooking today. He wants to eat out and that should freshen him as well. He walks briskly to his room, opens his shirt, throws into the laundry bag and strips down to his briefs. He tosses his clothes into the hamper as he walks into his bathroom. He closes the door and turns on the shower. The water cools him and Merlin feels his muscles relaxing. It had been a long hard day at work, and later, Uther's meeting piled more stress on him. He rakes through his hair, thinking back to Uther's words. '_Girls of that class'_. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and his cheek clenches thinking of those words. How dare Uther say something as nasty like about someone he barely knows? What does he know about Gwen and how superior is Elena in terms of class? Class, Merlin thinks in disgust. Water trickles down his neck and follows right down his spine. He spits out in frustration. Class, they are nothing but an excuse for the rich to highlight how powerful they are. A tool used so often to distinguish themselves from the poor; to separate humans among humans. What is there to gain anyway? God created everyone alike, yet it is humans who separate themselves from each other; most notably through class. So how good is the upper class compared to the lower ones? Merlin lifts his aching neck and allows the shower to beat upon his skin. _'Girls of that class'_ the phrase replays in his mind over and over again. Merlin punches the wall of his bathroom and hurts his knuckle.

_'What did Uther actually mean by that?'_ Merlin asks himself loudly. He knows Uther is comparing Gwen to those uncivilized tarts Merlin often spotted at the night clubs but Uther really should have known better than that. Gwen might not be of their class but she surely has the heart of all classes combined. And she proves to be "upper" in all departments. Merlin turns off the knob of the shower and steps out from his bathroom, wrapping the towel around him. Water drips from the strands of his hair down his face but he walks right to his bed and sits down. Raking through his hair with both hands again, he sighs and looks down at the floor. Apparently today's meeting with Uther is eating at him. He is split; thinking if he should tell Arthur about the meeting or not. If Arthur learns about Uther's opinion of Gwen, he will storm right up to Uther and God knows what he will do. Merlin knows how protective Arthur is about those he loves, and Gwen is his heartbeat. If Arthur knows his father thinks less of his love and the girl Arthur's heart belongs to, Arthur will kill his father. Yes, there's no doubt about that. And that's the last thing Merlin wants. So, he decides not to talk about it with Arthur. But he still needs to tell someone, or he'll have a bleeding heart tomorrow. Maybe Gwaine. Yes, first he will have his dinner and later he'll call his friend to inform what happened. Merlin lifts his chin and thumbs off the droplets from his hair. 'Yes, I will talk to Gwaine. But first, food" he says and lifts himself up before walking over to his clothing cupboard.

Lancelot finishes his beer, pays the bill and steps down from the stool he'd been sitting on. As he turns, he knocks someone down. He himself staggers backwards and manages to grab the edge of the counter from falling down. The crowd gasps while some just watch in shock.

Lancelot takes a second to recover from the shock and when he does, his mouth gapes. "Oh shit! Are you all right?" he asks as he rushes to the aid of the person he knocks down and kneels beside him. As he turns the person over, Lancelot's eyes widens in amazement and bewilderment, both rolled into one.

"Merlin!" Lancelot almost shouts and quickly grabs Merlin's arm, helping him to sit up. The crowd keeps watching the two of them though some have gone back minding their business.

"Lancelot?" Merlin looks at Lancelot, his brow raised in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me all right… but what are you doing here?"

"I came by to have my dinner, you?"

"Same, though I stayed for a beer or two."

"This is a surprise indeed… help me up, will you?" Merlin asks, and Lancelot gets up to his feet and then helps his friend. He also helps to dust Merlin's pants, which are covered with tiny specks of dust and sand. Merlin wipes his hand and looks around. Smiling sheepishly, he nudges Lancelot's elbow. Lancelot looks to where Merlin is looking and smiles back at Merlin.

"It's all right folks… he is my friend and he is all right," Lancelot tells the crowd and the remaining group still interested in these two finally disperses. Lancelot blows softly while Merlin laughs to himself.

"Fancy meeting you here, Merlin."

"Why is that?"

"I mean… this is not a highly standardized place… what I mean is, this is just a local favourite and guys like you often… you know, would prefer five star places… something like that."

"Lancelot, I am not one of those guys and I'll eat anywhere… as long as they can satisfy my appetite," Merlin finishes and looks around. "I heard the menu is outstanding here… is it true?"

"The best it can offer."

"Are you heading somewhere?" Merlin asks as Lancelot adjusts his shirt and rakes through his hair.

"No, why?"

"Then perhaps would you join me while I have my dinner? I could use the company and besides, I'm new and still clueless with the menu… your recommendations will help me to get the best they offer," Merlin tells Lancelot.

Lancelot thinks a while and takes a look at his watch. Merlin notes how uneasy Lancelot seems with the suggestion.

"If you're busy, it's fine"

"No… I was thinking why on earth are you having your dinner at this hour?" Lancelot smiles at Merlin. "Of course I'll accompany you. It's not everyday you run into a friend like you."

"There you go, Lancelot," Merlin pats Lancelot's shoulder and both walks over to an empty table by the corner and sits down. Lancelot hails for a waitress, finds a girl and urges her to come over their table. The waitress politely asks them to wait as she is busy taking orders from the table opposite them. Lancelot nods and turns his attention back to Merlin.

"You are right… looks at all this food. My, my, my… I'm famished just by looking at the menu," Merlin says, flipping the menu over. Lancelot laughs and leans back.

"Been working late, have we?"

"Well, in a way… and I had to meet someone and the discussion took more time of mine than I thought."

"It's sickening isn't? Just when you have plans for something else, someone just manages to wreck your day."

"Oh, tell me about it… actually," Merlin pauses as the waitress approaches them with her notebook, poised to take their orders. "Will you do me the honours Lancelot?"

"Sure," the latter says and orders the best dishes the diners' offers. The girl takes everything down, repeats the orders, picks the menu and leaves the table.

"That sure is mouthful, all those you ordered?"

"Wait till you've tasted it… you'll be coming here often. This place got me hooked through one of their specialty… their soup"

"Did you order that?"

"Yup, sure did," Lancelot says with a smile. "Now tell me… what's bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"I know something's troubling you, Merlin. You have been looking around the place as if trying to find something interesting and your mind isn't here, its elsewhere. And your eyes, they look troubled. Come on, you wouldn't be asking for a company if you weren't upset."

"Really, Lancelot," Merlin laughs off nervously with a wave of his hand. "You can't mean that."

"But I do. Look, I know I should mind my own business but if you need to talk, I'm all ears… that's all I'm saying," Lancelot assures.

"Appreciate that, but I'm fine actually. Tired, yes, but upset… no," Merlin lies.

"I believe you," Lancelot replies coolly and crosses his hand across his chest. "How is Arthur?"

"Oh, he's fine. In fact he's over the moon as we speak." Merlin says. "Did you know he is in love with Gwen?"

"Yes," Lancelot replies honestly and tries to shut the pain from his eyes. "I heard from Gwen."

"Gwen? She told you? What did she say?" Merlin leans forward, excited, hands resting on the table.

"She'd been very nervous all morning, trying to stay calm though she couldn't. She told me about her feelings for Arthur and unsure if what she feels for him is love or else but confirms there will be no other man in her life except Arthur."

"Really?" Merlin's eyes widen in happiness. After enduring horrible day with Uther, this news is a blessing indeed. How happy if Gwaine and Leon can hear this as well.

"Yeah. And she was afraid. She told me about their temporary breakup and how Arthur been hiding his own feelings for her. She was afraid of being let down again if she confronts him once more. But I know she loves him, very much. It's there for all to see."

"You're right. She is in love with him all right just like Arthur is with her. But that arse made it hard for her, you know? If it was someone else, they would have left him for good. Thank heavens Gwen is entirely a different league."

"Can't deny that… she is different," Lancelot almost whispers and looks away, much to Merlin's amazement. "I have never met anyone like her, Merlin… never in my life, and I won't ever again, I believe," Lancelot adds. Merlin nods and tries to follow Lancelot but his mind are already tweaking somewhere else.

"She's beautiful, intelligent, very independent and an absolute no-nonsense girl, I'd say. The first time I met her, I thought her to be nothing more than a girl with just a pretty face but she proved me wrong. Her feistiness bought me over and soon had me eating out of her hands. She knows how to bring balance in her work and life; something I lack, of course, but after spending my time working with her, I learned a thing or two of that trait. And she's compassionate, too. There's no telling how many would give statements on that particular trait of hers."

"I noticed a few things myself, when I met her in the hospital" Merlin adds softly. But Lancelot isn't listening. He is in his own world, a world he shares with Gwen. That much is obvious.

"I wish I had known her longer, Merlin…" Lancelot sighs heavily, eyes still looking elsewhere. "But, it's a bit too late for that isn't it?"

_'Is Lancelot in love with Gwen?'_ Merlin keeps asking himself.

"She deserves all the happiness in the world… hopefully Arthur can give her that," Lancelot adds.

"Lancelot?"

"Yeah?" this time Lancelot does turn around to meet Merlin.

"Are you in love with Gwen?"

"What?" Lancelot is stunned. _'Surely Merlin can't know that?'_ He asks himself. Merlin keeps watching him. Lancelot feels uneasy. _'Why did Merlin ask him that? How did… God!'_ Lancelot winces as if in pain. He remembers now! He had unexpectedly revealed his feelings through his expression, a while ago! His confession! Merlin must have noted the way he spoke of Gwen. _'God! God, help me'_ Lancelot slams his hand on his face, covering it in shame.

"Lancelot?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin… I am ashamed for what I've done."

"But what did you do?"

"I just let the cat out of the bag? I told you my feelings for Gwen!" Lancelot removes his hand from his face and faces Merlin, his eyes sad and hurt.

"That, I noticed, but what I don't understand is why are you feeling sorry for it?"

"She belongs to Arthur and I shouldn't be talking about her like I just was. It's not appropriate and courtly. I'm sorry, Merlin. It must've been awkward for you, I'd say."

"Come on, Lancelot," Merlin laughs. "There's no reason for you to be sorry for this. It's not your fault, or anyone's, for that matter" Merlin assures. "Besides, it's not us who determines whom we fall in love with. It's just been written for us, that's all. This sort of thing happens in our lives everyday. You move on and get through it, I suppose."

"But it's still not appropriate Merlin. Both Gwen and Arthur are my friends and I'd like to cherish that bond for as long as I can," Lancelot still argues, shaking his head is dismay.

"I understand and I'm not saying you are wrong. All I'm saying is, it's not you at fault here, Lancelot. I know you must've had some sort of feelings for Gwen; only she doesn't seem to feel the same for you. Like I said, it's part of your fate, and despite the heartbreak, you will learn to move on. But as for her, she's lucky because the person she loves, loves her back. That's their fate and future. So, to have the feelings stocked right here," Merlin points to his chest. "And unable to confide in fear of unleashing your passion, can be pretty unhealthy, Lancelot. You should be grateful you just did, though thankfully to me instead of Arthur," Merlin laughs. Lancelot smiles. "What I'm saying is, it's all right to love anyone; after all love is unconditional but sometimes, not all we hope for is granted. Not all people we love, will love us back. Gwen isn't for you Lancelot but one day, you will meet your special one and then you'll find limitless happiness burgeoning back in your life."

Lancelot thinks over what Merlin has just said and knows there are some truths in it. Life goes on and so must he. He met Gwen and liked her. But he was fighting his own game in his pursuit of his love, Gwen only saw him as her friend and no one can blame her. She had someone else waiting, her true love. And Lancelot is happy for both of them. He will bury his own feelings, carry on with his work and discover what life actually has lined up. And in the midst of all the chaos of his life, he might actually meet someone meant for him. Who knows? After all, everyone has someone waiting for them. His own match is somewhere, waiting to be found. Only time separates them.

"Lancelot?" Merlin waves his hand in front of Lancelot's face, waking him from his day dream.

"Sorry," Lancelot purses his lips and smiles.

"No, I'm sorry for reminding you of your past," Merlin apologises. "Didn't mean that actually."

"Of course you didn't. And there's nothing to be sorry about, Merlin. I knew somehow it would never work, and I'm pretty fine about it. But how come you know so much about relationships?" Lancelot is intrigued.

"I read."

"Really?"

"Hmmm…" Merlin laughs, followed by Lancelot. "I appreciate your respect for Gwen, knowing she belongs to someone and distancing yourself from her, I salute you."

"No Merlin, anyone in my place would do the same… even Arthur" Lancelot replies.

"Yes, that I agree," Merlin says and looks around in worry. "Is the food here always this late?"

"No, this is unusual…" Lancelot hails his hand and a waiter, in the age of late twenties approaches them. Lancelot enquires about the food and the waiter assures them it will be served in short while. Merlin watches how calm Lancelot deals with the situation. He would have lost his cool and with his hunger eating him up from inside, he would have barged right into the kitchen and given some strong words to the chef. But Lancelot is still able to negotiate the conversation.

"Please hurry up, my friend here is hungry and he is suffering from gastric pain all day. He had been advised to take his meals on time, supper included," Lancelot lies. "Please hurry."

"Sure sir, sure. I apologise for the delay. Will see to it immediately," the waiter says and leaves. Lancelot turns back towards Merlin and winks.

"Now that's wicked!" Merlin remarks, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sometimes, we have to lie if you need certain things. Like you said, it's not wrong as long you use it wisely."

"True… true" Merlin says and his mind wanders off to the conversation he had earlier with Uther. He lied about his knowledge of Arthur's love with Gwen. Though he feels disturbed about the lies, he knows that is the best solution for the moment. Uther is planning something devilishly cunning and if Merlin is to help his friends, he must carry on with his lies.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm," Merlin wakes from his dreams, looks up and Lancelot points out at the waitress, standing by their table with a tray in her hands. She smiles at Merlin.

"Right… my food" Merlin rubs his hands in glee and waits as the waitress lays all the food on the table. "Thank you," he says when she is finished.

"You're most welcome, sir," she steps back, her smile never leaving her lips, a quick look at Lancelot and she returns back to her kitchen.

Merlin picks up his spoon and pulls the soup bowl closer to him. With grace, he scoops the soup into his mouth. The soup is delicious and like Lancelot mentioned earlier, it is without a doubt the diner's special.

"This is brilliant, Lancelot," Merlin says, scooping more soup into his mouth.

"I told you," Lancelot says and leans back, leaving Merlin to enjoy the soup.

"Thank you, Lancelot, for bringing me here. I'm going to get the other lads come here as often I can, from now on. I am sure they will love it, especially Gwaine," Merlin says.

"I like to meet them someday" Lancelot says.

Merlin wipes his mouth with the napkin and nods. "Yes, that is a must. I want them to meet you too… you will love them, Lancelot. Trust me," Merlin winks.

Lancelot laughs and looks away, leaving Merlin to enjoy his food. His mind crawls back to Gwen and Arthur. Merlin is right. Gwen isn't for him, never was. Only he had his hopes high and now, facing the heartbreak alone. But this is a lesson for him. He must learn to move on from here, take it on the chin and explore more possibilities. This isn't the end of the world. And this isn't the end of his life. There are plenty of girls waiting and wanting to be discovered. Maybe one day, he will come across her? Lancelot smiles and turns back towards Merlin who seems to be busily engaged in his meal. Lancelot leans against the chair and summons for another beer. _'This is going to be a long day… another beer wouldn't hurt'_ he thinks and waits for his drink.

Arthur pats the bed and searches for his shirt. He is learning to dress himself, without his friends' aid and so far, he can manage to put on his trousers without trouble. Next stop, his shirt. But where the hell is his shirt? He remembers laying it on the bed before he headed to his bathroom. But now, it's not there anymore. Arthur continues to pat the bed and circles it slowly. But the shirt is not anywhere on the bed.

"Bloody hell!" he shouts to himself and sits down at the edge of the bed. "Where could it be?"

"Where could what be, Arthur?"

"Guinevere!" Arthur's says happily, his stress disappearing at the arrival of his lady love. "Your arrival couldn't be timelier than now."

"What's the matter?" Gwen asks as she closes the distance between her and Arthur. "I heard you cursing."

"I can't find my shirt, I know I placed it here on the bed before I went off to take my bath, and now I can't find it."

"That's all, and you're cursing already?"

"You have no idea how frustrating that can be."

"Well, first getting frustrated on each single thing isn't going to help you locate your stuff. When we know we are not perfect, we must take time to deal with matters at hand. In your case, you know what you lack Arthur and therefore, you must be patient or else, you'll fail, even without trying."

"Guinevere…"

"I know you hate advice and this isn't one. This is just a friendly note to teach you how to deal with your short temper and impatience. First, frustrations have to go. You must be patient enough to deal with complications, Arthur. Clear your mind and take a deep breath. Allow yourself to relax and try to think where you last put your shirt. When your mind is clear, it'll be able to work better. So, can you relax now?"

"I'm sorry, Guinevere, this is crazy! I can't…" whatever he plans to say never makes it out as Gwen plants her lips on his. "Dear God," he mutters as the kiss deepens. Gwen's lips part and Arthur pushes his tongue urgently into her mouth. He trails one hand down her throat while the other cups her cheek.

Gwen is on fire. Arthur's kiss is both warm and sensuous. The scent of his skin, the fragrance of the soap he used was all around her. Gwen feels as if she is breathing him in, absorbing him through every pore. Though she initiated the kiss, it is Arthur who seems to be in command and she willingly gives in to his need.

The kiss lasts nearly five minutes and when Gwen pulls away, softly; Arthur's anger has disappeared and he looks relaxed. Gwen smiles and crosses her hand as Arthur licks his lips, smiling at her.

"And you were saying?" she laughs as she asks him.

"That was on a purpose, isn't it?" he asks, referring to their earlier kiss.

"Well, I cured your stress and look how relaxed you are. You should be thanking me, Arthur."

"Yes, I am relaxed, but you also made me very seriously in need of something else right now…"

"And what could that be, I wonder?"

"Come a little closer and I'll show you."

"Forget it, Arthur!" Gwen laughs followed by Arthur. "Anyway, why don't you look for your shirt now?"

"Right," Arthur sighs and thinks a while. And after that, he stands up and makes his way to his table. There he finds his shirt hanging over his chair. He picks it up and smiles to himself, almost in embarrassment.

"All right… you can say it now," he tells her, turning around.

"Say what, Arthur?"

"I told you so," he says and slips the shirt on. Gwen moves towards him and helps him to button it up.

"I noted the shirt when I walked in and was surprised to find you cursing as you apparently thought the shirt to be on the bed. So to teach you, I didn't know any other way except play this game. It worked and now you know how important it is to stay calm?"

"I do… but you know what the most interesting part of this game was?"

"What?" Gwen pretends not to know.

"Your kiss," Arthur says and Gwen playfully cups his cheek with both hands and shakes it. Planting a peck on his nose, she steps away. Arthur attempts to grab her but she is quicker and he is resigned to have lost. Gwen laughs, walks over to his bed and picks up his cane. She walks back to him, places the cane firmly in his grasp and closes his fingers around it.

"Do you want me to roll your sleeves?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine. I'll do it. I want to do everything on my own today… practice to live without my friends."

"That's very good, Arthur… very good indeed," she says proudly, smirking.

"So, looks like the spare key I gave you yesterday is coming in handy," Arthur says, rolling his sleeves

"Yeah… but I was quite scared to walk in without making any noise."

"And why is that? This is your home; I told you that didn't I?"

"I know, but that's not the issue…"

"Then?"

"Oh, this is quite embarrassing actually. Since your friends are here too, I was hoping none of them were sleeping or wandering around naked… you know, this is, after all, an all-boy's compound and you can't see if they're naked or not. So… you get what I mean, Arthur?" Gwen is really embarrassed binging this up in Arthur's presence.

But he isn't listening as he bursts into rapturous laughter the moment Gwen tells him of her worries. "That's funny, Guinevere," he says and continues to laugh.

"I wouldn't know who'd be more embarrassed, me or them," she tells him, shaking her head watching Arthur laugh at her silliness.

"I know, I understand… but God!" Arthur laughs again. "I really hope it happens and though I can't see, I still want it to happen. I want to know how you and the lads react! God that will be wicked!"

"That's very thoughtful of you, Arthur."

"Oh come on, sweetheart, it's a joke" Arthur taps his way to her and Gwen accepts his hug though she doesn't give him one in return. "Still angry with me?"

"No, but if you keep laughing, I'll be!"

"Nope, no! It's forgotten, I'm on your team now. I will not laugh," Arthur says and tries his best to contain his laughter.

"I'll be watching, mister," Gwen teases him and helps him to his bed. She removes her hand and watches as he continues to dress on his own. "Actually, I came by for an important request, Arthur."

"What is it?"

"I want you have dinner with me and my family tonight, at my house."

"What?" Arthur drops his comb and Gwen helps to get it, thrusting it back into his hands and clasping it close.

"I want you…"

"Yes, I heard you the first time, Guinevere… but, what's the hurry?" Arthur is uneasy with the request and he isn't afraid to show them on his face or his voice.

Gwen is puzzled. "I thought you wanted to meet my brother."

"I do… I really do, but not now! No, not after learning about your father."

"Arthur, we've been through this before!" Gwen sighs.

"Guinevere, the truth still stays. I killed your father and meeting your brother, knowing I deprived him of his father… how do you think I'd feel?"

"This is ridiculous, Arthur. We've had enough discussions about this and I made it very clear you had nothing to do with my father's death. It was an accident and that's it. Please drill this information into your mind permanently, because I am sick and fed up of telling you constantly! My father's dead. Nothing you say or do will bring him back alive. Elyan knows about us and we have his blessings. He wants to meet you tonight because he's coming down for a day only. He should be at home by now and will leave tomorrow morning. And before he does, he wants to meet you. Now, will you come or what?" Gwen is pissed and she has every reason to be. Arthur acts like a maniac when it involves her, Elyan and her late father. He keeps shouldering the blame and insists on claiming the accident a gruesome murder, in which he is the murderer of course. And so far she and Merlin had tough time persuading him otherwise. Nothing she says will convince him of the accident and though it was a battle at first, now it's more like a spoiled record. He likes to repeat the same claim over and over again and Gwen is getting irritated by his actions. She would have slapped him if only she didn't sympathize for his blindness. But now, she really feels like doing so.

"Guinevere?"

"Will you come or what, it's a very simple question and all you have to say is yes or no! There's no need for you to dwell on your past, dwell on the repercussion of this meeting and all that shit! It's a very simple question… so?"

"Guinevere, please…"

"Yes or no?" Gwen taps her foot, obviously very angry and irritated.

"Guinevere," Arthur looks down, his heart heavy with the way things are at the moment.

"Yes or no, Arthur, and I'm losing my patience on this issue."

Arthur is devastated. He wants to meet Guinevere's family but he can't bring himself to stand in front of them; in front of her brother, not after what he caused him. Guinevere can protest saying it was an accident but the truth is, Arthur killed her father. That poor man died crushed underneath Arthur's car. And why? Because he'd been drunk! Why had he been drunk? Because of his father! One event led to another and finally one man, a good family man, was made a sacrifice and Arthur gets to live. This is not fair, not to the man and never for the man's family. They should be avenging their father's death, not invite the man who killed their father for dinner. No! Guinevere is refusing to believe that theory because she is blinded by her love for him. But what about her brother? Surely he should be thinking twice before inviting Arthur into his house. Of course Elyan gave his blessing for their love and it's polite of him to invite Arthur over so that Elyan can see what sort of man his sister had chosen to be with for the rest of her life. But that doesn't mean Arthur needs to comply? No one in sane mind will take this opportunity, no! Not after what he had done to them. Time will heal the pain and then Arthur will meet Elyan. Until then, this distance stays. Regardless Guinevere likes it or not.

"Yes or no?" Gwen's voice is clearly angry.

"Guinevere, please try to understand…" Arthur tries again.

"Yes or no?" Gwen raises her voice stubbornly.

"Surely you must understand why I'm trying…"

"Yes or no, Arthur? It's all I'm asking," she cuts him.

"…to avoid this meeting? You above all should to know this?" he is equally stubborn. Why can't she see her perspective? Arthur sighs and closes his eyes, shutting the agony piling in his mind and heart. Why is she adamant that he meets Elyan? Not like there isn't another day or Elyan wouldn't return? There'll always be tomorrow. What if Elyan is inviting him over to humiliate him, crush him in Guinevere's presence, make him look like an idiot so that Guinevere hates him? What if Elyan is planning his revenge? Arthur has to laugh at all the thoughts running in his mind. Thankfully his forehead isn't a teleprompter or Guinevere will know what's he thinking. Arthur has never met Elyan but he knows Guinevere's brother is a fine man, a mirror of his father and not all those Arthur just thought of. But why he wants to meet Arthur still puzzles him. Arthur has always been cautious of those he meets, a trait he's grown up with since child because of the loneliness that surrounded him when his mother died. With just a handful of friends he trusts, he chooses to tread carefully of anyone he comes across with. It had been the same with Guinevere until she won him over. But the same can't be said about her brother. But that's not Elyan's mistake. They haven't met then and now, when Arthur has the chance to do that; he is pulling out.

"If you love me like you say you do Arthur, you will answer this bloody question. Will you come or not? And this is the last time I'm asking you. Another silence, you won't find me here anymore."

Arthur gives up. Guinevere can be really stubborn if she puts her heart into it and today's a fine example of that. He knows what she'll do if he keeps refusing her and what ever she does, he will not like it. He is sure of that. Arthur sighs and nods, resigned to losing to her in this battle.

He hears Guinevere shouting happily while he still keeps his head down.

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon! Be ready at eight… crap! I'll set the alarm at seven so that you know you have an hour to be ready before I come to pick you up. And then I'll take you to my house. See you tonight, darling," Gwen says happily and rushes out of the room but after a second, she comes running back to him and embraces him warmly, taking him by surprise. She plants a long hard kiss on his lips and wipes the lipstick mark and with laughter, she rushes out. Arthur hears the front door closing and with a heavy sigh, he drops back onto the bed.

"How am I going to deal with this tonight? What will I say? How will I react in their presence? God… I need help!" he tells loudly. "I need help, God! Send me anyone… to help me, please!" he prays again. "Anyone at all!"

"Gwen's right Arthur. You are an idiot!" Merlin scolds Arthur as the latter is sitting quietly on the sofa while Merlin is circling him, like an angry vulture. Right after Gwen left, Arthur knows he is lost and needed some advice. And no one better to provide it free of charge than Merlin. Arthur was looking to give his friend a ring but Merlin walked into the apartment instead. Arthur explained what happened and thinking his friend has got Arthur's back; he was in a complete surprise when Merlin turned towards Gwen's side. He too thinks Arthur should meet with Elyan.

"So now you're officially on her side huh?"

"Look, Arthur, this has nothing to do with taking sides… I deal situation per situation, and right now, according to what you say, I think she's right. What is wrong meeting with Elyan anyway? Why are you afraid of him?"

"It's not him… I'm afraid of"

"Then?"

"His father," Arthur replies.

"But…"

"I know, dead. But I'm afraid of facing them… facing Elyan"

"You think he might seek to punish you?"

"That and everything else… Look Merlin! I still feel guilty for what happened and knowing I caused a death in that family, how do you expect me to be cool about it and meet Elyan?"

"Come on, Arthur! Elyan knows about you and what you did! He's forgiven you."

"But I haven't forgiven myself, Merlin!"

"Holy…" Merlin pauses and throws his hands in the air. "This is ridiculous, Arthur! Gwen should have slapped you for this… just this alone!"

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not saying it's wrong but… my conscience?" Arthur asks, shaking his head. Behind him, Merlin shakes his head too, in frustration.

"To hell with your conscience, Arthur. Use your head to think, will you, not your heart, please!" Merlin punches the sofa and keeps circling Arthur.

"Merlin…"

"Arthur, look!" Merlin comes to stand in front of Arthur, grabs him by the shoulder, his eyes fixed on Arthur's face. "I know what happened and I know how you feel. I'm not here to argue about your conscience or the guilt you feel for what happened in the past. I'm here to advise you, because that's what you requested. Advice. And here's my advice. Gwen is a lovely girl; she loves you and would give up anything for you. And all she's asking is for you to meet her brother. Simple, isn't it? And as her boyfriend, I think you must do that, meet her brother. If you can't do that as her boyfriend than at least do it for the courtesy of the love you both share. That beautiful commitment, that everlasting and sacred tie you and Gwen are bound with deserves respect; so in honour of that relationship please go and fulfill Gwen's wish. All those talk about your guilt, conscience and all that bollocks; please shove it somewhere else until you have returned from that dinner. Go with an open mind and heart, learn about her brother and family, respect and honour the love she gave you as she'd do the same for you and finally when you are back home, be alone and think back what happened. Analyse your meeting and then decide if you have done the right thing or not. If you come home unsatisfied, call me up and when I'm here, be my guest and slap me, or beat me or even push me out the window of this apartment, I don't care. But if you come home feeling satisfied, don't forget to thank me. So… are you going or what?" Merlin asks.

Arthur sighs and smiles, slowly. Merlin smiles and releases Arthur. He thinks he knows what Arthur's decision is. And he feels relieved, finally. Arthur is an intelligent person; only at times he chooses to listen to his heart than his head which makes it difficult for the others to advise him. Merlin had never been this rude with Arthur before but he is glad he did because only this could drill the sense into Arthur's head. Now that this hurdle is passed, Merlin is worried about the dinner. Knowing Arthur, he might just blurt some unnecessary information in Elyan's presence. Perhaps Merlin should ring Gwen and ask her to keep a watchful eye on Arthur. Merlin thrusts his hands into his jeans and looks at the clock. There is plenty of time for him to get Arthur ready for the meeting tonight.

"Arthur… come on" Merlin pulls Arthur up to his feet.

"What? Where?"

"We are going to get you groomed… for tonight"

"What?" Arthur tries to protest but Merlin is already pulling him to the door.

"Not another word, Arthur…" is all Merlin said as he opens the door, leads Arthur out and closes the door behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

Elyan arranges the spoons and forks on the table, steps back to take a quick look and feels satisfied; he moves over to the cupboard and removes four plates. He closes the cupboard and walks back to the table, setting each plate down in between the arranged cutlery. He wipes his hand on his shirt and pouts. Something definitely smells good from the kitchen and he doesn't need to be a rocket scientist to know who's causing it. Elyan walks towards the kitchen. Percival is too busy with his chicken broth to notice Elyan watching from behind.

"It sure smells good, Percival," Elyan says, nearing him.

"You haven't tasted the cake… you'll fall in love it."

"Really?"

"You know I'm good, don't you?" Percival winks and stirs his broth.

"Yeah…" Elyan laughs and slaps Percival's shoulder lightly. "That you are, my friend" he adds and walks over to another pot and lifts the lid.

"Careful, it's hot, Elyan. That's my new recipe. Mexican chicken wings," Percival says, cutting the leeks and dropping them into his broth.

"Can I have one?"

"Sure but used the spoon to fish the wing out," Percival tells him without looking at Elyan.

Elyan nods, uses the spoon to take a wing out and immediately bites into the juicy wing, savoring the delicious taste of the spiciness and honey in his mouth. "This is really good, Percival. Where did you invent this recipe?"

"It's my nanny's actually. She is a Mexican and cooks really well. I added the honey bit for a twist. Is the meat cooked?"

"It's prefect… better keep this elsewhere or I might finish this myself," Elyan says and licks his hand.

"What time is she coming?" Percival asks, chopping his celery.

"In another one hour so…" Elyan trails and keeps his sentence hanging, prompting Percival to look his way.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Elyan looks startled. He washes his hand and wipes it on his shirt.

"You look tense. What's troubling you?" Percival asks again, this time looking at Elyan, straight in the eye.

"Nothing…" Elyan lies. He is tense and worried, but he doesn't know why. Somethng has been troubling his mind all day, but what is he going to tell Percival? And his friend isn't likely to leave the matter alone, at least not until he's found out what's bothering Elyan.

Percival cannot tolerate Elyan's silence. "Come on, Elyan, I know if you are worried over something… it's there for all to see! You can't hide it, especially from me."

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about…" Elyan trails again. How will he tell him?

"About him?" Percival crosses his arm.

Elyan nods. "Yeah, but I wouldn't say I'm worried about him. It's more like I don't know how to face him," Elyan confesses.

"Why?"

"You know he caused my father's death, right?"

"And… it's bothering you?"

"It's the other way round. I am positive it's still bothering him."

"Come on, I think you're exaggerating this a bit, Elyan," Percival laughs, shaking his head.

"No, Percival, I'm not. I put a lot of thought into this matter and up until now, something isn't quite right!"

"You don't like him?"

"No… it's not that! Well, I haven't met him yet, so it's unfair to judge him now. But that's another story. What I mean is, when I was informed about Gwen's relationship with Arthur; I was thrilled. I thought finally she is thinking of settling down. Well, that was until I learned who Arthur is. The news was both a shock and a relief for me. I was relieved with Gwen's decision to settle down but shocked by her choice of man. Never in the world did I think this day will exist. Never!"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Percival. I don't know," Elyan walks over to his refrigerator and yanks open the door, searching for something. Anything… he just needs to get his mind off the subject.

"But you gave your sister your blessing!"

Elyan closes the door and turns around. "I know, and I hold on to it. I trust Gwen with my heart and I know she'll not make any hasty decisions. She's an intelligent and wise girl and if she sees something in Arthur, then I should make an attempt to understand him as well. He might have been the reason my father died but that doesn't make him a murderer. It was an accident and that's how it'll stand. But what's been bothering me is this meeting, how will that lad react meeting me… what will this get together do for him or me?"

"Does he know the man he ran over that night is your father?"

"Yes… Gwen told me she had to confess that matter to him and in the beginning it didn't go down well with him. And that's why I'm quite worried about this dinner. I think it's too early to have this meeting… this is all a very bad idea, actually!"

"Rubbish, I think it's a brilliant idea," Percival says, pointing his finger at Elyan. "This will be your chance to get to know the man who is dating your sister. Leave the topic of your father's death out of this and focus solely on Gwen and you as well as that guy, what is his name again?"

"Arthur"

"Ahh, yes. Arthur. Find out about him, his family and what do you expect of him. I am sure he is dying to ask you all these questions. But please, both of you need to leave the topic of that accident out of your conversation. This is a feel-good dinner get together, not a funeral. Understand?"

"I'll try."

"Do it Elyan, don't try. DO it! This is Gwen's life and future we are dealing with and you wouldn't want to screw up anything, do you?"

"Of course not…"

"So, better get rid of any negative thoughts from your mind and get your cheerfulness back. I am sure Gwen will appreciate that," Percival advises and gets back to his cooking. Elyan sighs and thinks back Percival's advise. His friend is right. This is Gwen's life, not his. If he treads his steps wrongly, the result could destroy Gwen's future and her bond with Elyan. And she will not forgive him after that. Elyan shakes his head. No, he cannot have that. Gwen is his life, heartbeat and the remaining bloodline of his family. All he wants is for her to be happy and if she chooses Arthur, if Arthur is the only one who will make her smile, than so be it. Elyan promises himself he will do anything in his power to ensure Arthur and Gwen stays together. Elyan trusts Gwen as she does him. And now he must trust Arthur and earn his trust as well. This is going to be a long night but Elyan is up for it. His mind is still split on his decision but he doesn't want to dwell on it for much longer. Let the night be the judge of that.

"Stop adjusting your shirt, Arthur, you look stunning already," Gwen laughs as she waits for her brother to open the door. Arthur looking all tensed up beside her and he's been adjusting his shirt ever since Gwen rang the bell.

"You have no idea how I feel about meeting your brother,"

"Come on, he won't bite and he certainly isn't a monster, so… you can breathe now."

"Haha, very funny Guinevere!" Arthur pouts.

"You look really cute doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Pouting… I like it when you do that."

"Glad to have amused you," Arthur says nonchalantly.

Gwen slides closer and drapes her arm around his and snuggles closer, her breath almost on his skin. "You don't mean that, do you?" she kisses his neck and leans on his shoulder.

Arthur sighs. Gwen's right. There is no point in feeling heated up. This is just a dinner, a request by Guinevere to meet her brother. Arthur hasn't given Guinevere anything in appreciation of the love she showers on him and so far she hasn't asked anything from him either. Until today. All she asked is for him to meet her brother and what kind of a man is he if he cannot fulfill this one request for her?

"Arthur?"

"I'm sorry, Guinevere," Arthur clasps her hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss her fingers. "I'm nervous, that's all."

"There is no need to be nervous… my brother will love you as you will him. Now, wipe that worried look of your face," Gwen says and tiptoes to peck his cheek.

The creaking of the door alerts both of them and Gwen straightens herself immediately. She didn't want Elyan to notice the intimacy between her and Arthur, not here at his doorstep. It's not appropriate and that's not how she had been brought up. Besides, she knows how Elyan feels about things like this.

Percival thrusts his head in between the opening with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hello, Gwen," he says, stepping out. "This must be our Arthur."

"Percival," Gwen leaves Arthur and steps forward to hug Percival. "It's good to see you again."

"Couldn't wait to get back here," he says and releases her, his eyes fixed on Arthur. "Is that him?" he whispers. Gwen nods. "He's handsome. You're one lucky girl," Percival adds, whispering to her.

Gwen blushes and softly elbows his stomach. "Oooff!" Percival says playfully. Gwen sticks out her tongue at Percival and steps back towards Arthur. She reaches for his hand, clasps it in hers and helps him forward. "Percival, meet Arthur Pendragon."

"Hello, Arthur," Percival extends his hand.

"Arthur, this is my brother's friend Percival. He's like another brother to me too, actually," Gwen tells Arthur.

"Pleasure's all mine Percival," Arthur smiles and extends his hand. Percival shakes Arthur's hand warmly. "Wish I could see you," Arthur adds.

"One day, your wish may come true," Percival replies and Gwen nods in agreement.

"Where's Elyan?" she asks.

"He's making sure everything is ready, Gwen. To be honest he is a nervous wreck today. He's been making sure everything is perfect and spends the next thirty minutes wondering if he'd done it correctly. His mind isn't the same as it has been before, Gwen… "

"Well," Gwen takes a quick swipe at Arthur and smiles. "He isn't the only one, Percival," she adds. Beside her Arthur coughs prompting Gwen to snicker.

"But I'm sure he'll be back to himself once he sees you," Percival says and leads them inside.

"Watch your step, Arthur," Gwen warns as Arthur almost stumbles. He nods and continues walking. Percival strides and disappears into the kitchen while Gwen helps Arthur to the sofa. "Easy…" she says, helping him sit.

"Where's your brother?" Arthur asks, his voice still laced with nervousness.

Gwen looks around and purses her lips. "I'm not sure… maybe he's in the kitchen or in his room. Why don't you sit here and I'll go looking for him?"

"Sure."

"I won't be long," Gwen promises and leaves for the kitchen.

The sudden silence surrounding Arthur is bothering him. Not that he isn't accustomed to silence; after the accident he's practically living among it, but today, right now it's bothering him. He wants to meet Elyan and get the matter suffocating his chest to be done with as soon he can. He wants to speak to Elyan, apologise to him and let him know how he feels. He feels guilty for what happened and until he has sought Elyan's forgiveness, he will not be able to rest on his laurels.

Someone clears their throat and Arthur straightens up. "Hello?" he calls out.

"I'm Elyan, Gwen's brother," Elyan tells him, standing in front of him.

Arthur's heart skips a beat. _'Lord, give me strength'_ he prays and swallows hard. "I'm Arthur."

"I thought it must be you. Pleased to meet you, Arthur."

"Pleasure's all mine," Arthur extends his hand and Elyan shakes it.

"Where's Gwen?"

"She's gone looking for you," Arthur replies.

"Oh, she must've thought I was in the kitchen. That's the first place she'll look if I'm not here," Elyan laughs. Arthur smiles. "She never changes," Elyan adds.

Silence follows as both men keep quiet. Elyan rubs his hand on his hair, unable to think of anything to say or ask while Arthur looks down; guilt plaguing his heart and mind. Both want to say something to another, but unfortunately, words don't get pass the tongue. Both are tongue tied and both wish for the other to start the conversation. But when the conversation finally starts rolling, it comes from another source.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Gwen says and runs towards her brother, hugging him in the process. Elyan accepts her embrace and spins around with Gwen in his embrace.

"And kitchen is the first place you look for me?"

"Don't I always?" Gwen tells him the moment he puts her down.

"I would have been if I didn't have to take a call."

"You'll be leaving tomorrow and they can't give you a moment with me? I think you better get yourself transferred here, Elyan."

"That's depends on Percival, sweetheart."

"I'll talk to him. He listens to me," Gwen says and turns around only to spot Arthur sitting quietly, listening to both of them.

"Oh, Elyan… this is Arthur Pendragon. Arthur, this is Elyan, my brother."

"We've met," both say in unison and pauses. Then after a while, Elyan breaks into a laugh followed by Arthur. Gwen looks from her brother to Arthur and then back to her brother.

"So, I'm the late one I suppose?"

"Come on, I saw him when I came down from my room and guessed that it must be Arthur, so I decided to meet him myself. I didn't see you anywhere," Elyan replies, holding Gwen close.

"And what did you both talk about?" Gwen is excited.

"Hmm… we stopped at greetings. Didn't have the chance to pursue further," Elyan tells her.

"Oh…" Gwen claims sadly.

"But I'm sure there'll be plenty to talk about while we have our dinner, isn't that so, Arthur?"

"True…" Arthur agrees.

"Come on, then… let's have our dinner. Percival can't wait for you both to test his food. He has been working all day, trying out his new recipe."

"I can't wait… wait till you taste his food, Arthur. Percival's a great cook," Gwen tells Arthur as she helps him up.

"I remember you telling me yesterday. And I'm looking forward already," Arthur says. Gwen smiles, helps him to hold her shoulder and leads him to the dining room.

Elyan keeps his watchful eye on his sister and Arthur as he follows them from behind. Though he hardly says anything, the reaction he shows on his face suggests another. He doesn't want to jump into any sort of conclusion at the moment. He knows how important this dinner is for Gwen and how much she is expecting of him. He will not disappoint her but he isn't sure about Arthur or this relationship. But like he told himself, he will not make his mind based on what he has seen so far. The guy has hardly said anything to him and it's unfair to characterize him solely based on Elyan's impression. So he will wait. There is still plenty of time and much to learn from Arthur. Elyan trusts Gwen's decision and respects her wishes but at the same time he also wants the best for her. His father would have done the same and now after their father, it falls on Elyan to ensure his sister is well taken care of. Elyan is confident that what he does is in the best interest of his sister and Gwen will understand that. He will not hurt her though he will do what he must to see she is not hurt by another.

Gwen turns back to see if her brother is following or not. Elyan smiles and nods, assuring her that he is. Gwen smiles warmly and continues to lead Arthur as Elyan follows quietly from behind.

Gwaine pushes his notebook aside and stretches his arm, feeling the ache all over his limbs as he does so. He stretches his feet and gives out a long loud yawn.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shouts from the window.

"Sorry," Gwaine apologises as he realizes Merlin is on a telephone conversation with Leon. He gets up, walks barefoot to the kitchen, yanks the refrigerator open, thrusts his head inside and searches for a soda. He doesn't find one and sighs. But his eyes rests on a beer can and immediately he grabs the can, closes the door of the refrigerator and pulls off the tab of the can. He drains the beer almost to a half and walks back to his work. Merlin is done with his conversation and is examining Gwaine's work in his note book.

"Sorry, mate… didn't realize you were on a call."

"It's all right. Looks like Leon is coming home sooner than expected. His father expects him to be here for their annual meeting."

"He must have been exhilarated, isn't he?"

"He is jumping with joy as we speak. He can't wait to come home and… he wants to know what happened at the dinner?" Merlin tells Gwaine, leaning back against the sofa.

"Now, that is something we don't know, do we?"

"But Arthur is sure to inform us of the outcome when he arrives… so, Leon wants to know everything. From A to Z. Nothing must be left out."

"Wow!" Gwaine laughs.

"That's what I thought too," Merlin laughs.

"I hope everything is going well… this is one opportunity for Arthur to impress Gwen's brother and hopefully he doesn't screw it," Gwaine adds but Merlin isn't listening. He seems to have drifted off to another world. Gwaine shakes Merlin.

"Merlin?"

"Wh… what happened? What?" Merlin jerks from his day dreaming.

"You are not listening to me."

"Sorry… you were saying?"

"What's on your mind first?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right… come on. I have been noticing you today Merlin. Something isn't right. I'm all ears if you want to speak to me."

"I…" Merlin stops. Should he confess or should he just deny what's troubling him and get on with his life? Ever since he came back from meeting Uther, he hasn't been himself and it's troubling him deeply. He wants to talk to someone about it and though he decided to confide in Gwaine, he feels terrible troubling his friend; especially when Gwaine is burdened by his own share of trouble notably his work. But if Merlin doesn't confess, he will die. He definitely will die because it's eating him up.

"Merlin?"

"Gwaine… I have something to tell you," Merlin wants to take his chances. "And it's not very nice, let me warn you first."

"Try me."

"Uther…"

"I thought so… carry on."

"Uther met me yesterday to ask about Arthur and Gwen. He wants to know the extent of their relationship and asks me to investigate about them. He wants to know Gwen further."

"That's it?"

"Hmm…"

"Don't pull my leg, Merlin. I am sure that's not all. Uther wouldn't have called you to ask just that… and you won't look like a ghost with that tiny weeny information. What else did he tell you?"

Merlin knows there is no point in hiding the truth from Gwaine. "He doesn't approve of their relationship. He hates her, Gwaine. Feels she does not belong to their class and that Elena is far better suited for Arthur than Gwen. He wants Arthur to be with Elena because he promised Elena's father."

"Does that old bark know there is a word called Love? It's a powerful word which unites two innocent souls regardless what race, religion, status or class they come from. The power that oozes from the word is so powerful until it can drive a person crazy, drive them to the brink of death, does wonders and performs miracles. Love cannot be denied, neither can it be ignored. Some call it a disease while others call it an antidote, depending on the perspective of those affected by it. But the truth is; it cannot be directed. It happens on its own. Arthur and Gwen fell in love by themselves; no one told them to."

"He doesn't believe in love, Gwaine."

"Then, he's got a problem, Merlin. He can't simply ask someone to marry another because he made a reckless and hasty promise to his friend. Who is he to determine who Arthur should marry? Arthur is not a child anymore. That man is an adult and though Uther is his father, he doesn't have the right to ask an adult to marry someone he feels right or for the sake of a blasted agreement made when Arthur and Elena are still in diapers!"

"Well, Uther seems to have a different thought about this."

"That's bullshit, Merlin!" Gwaine throws his can away in anger. The can clangs on the floor and lays bent. "Uther doesn't care about Arthur. He cares about expanding his wealth, his empire and getting rich. That asshole is a greedy twat. All his life he hasn't cared for his son and now he is using his son as a pawn in his scheme. No, Merlin! I can't buy that… if my father did that, I… I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably never speak to my old man again. Uther wants the best for himself, not Arthur. And who the hell is he to promise to his friend without the consent of his son? GOD! Where's the logic in this?"

Merlin massages Gwaine's neck, relaxing the latter. "I understand, Gwaine, but who are we? Apart from Arthur's friends, there's nothing else we are attached to."

"So you agree with that bark?" Gwaine snaps.

"Of course I don't, but what I mean is, compare us with Uther, that man has a stronger grip on Arthur than we do."

"I don't care, Merlin. I haven't seen Arthur this happy or smile this much before, and now he does, often. Why? Because of Gwen. She made him smile and I want that to always be there. I will not see it jeopardised because an old bark feels she isn't their class. What is class anyway? Does Uther belong to the upper class? In terms of wealth and power, maybe, but in terms of morality, no! Gwen surpasses everyone in terms of class and I don't care what he thinks of her or what others feel about Gwen. For me, Gwen is Arthur's and I will do anything to see that this relationship stays."

Merlin smiles. This is what he likes about Gwaine. He is never afraid of standing up for what he believes is right. And he doesn't care whom he has to face. "I felt angry when I heard Uther labeling Gwen horribly but I restrained myself because he thinks I don't know about Arthur's relationship with Gwen."

"What?"

"Yes, he thinks I'm clueless like he is and I want it to remain like that. I want to help them, Gwaine, but I can't do much if Uther finds out the truth. If Uther is planning something malicious, I want to know, so for that I have to remain appearing ignorant about Arthur and Gwen."

"That man… how I despise him!" Gwaine slams the table.

"Calm down, Gwaine… this is why I was thinking twice about telling you. Imagine how I felt when I heard from him yesterday… my blood boiled, I wanted to slap him yet I was bound. I couldn't do anything… I kept my anger in check, sealed my misery within the walls of my heart, swallowed the pain and stayed on ground; looking for someone to share my misery."

"Why didn't you call me immediately?"

"I didn't want to trouble you, Gwaine, that's why."

"That's ridiculous, Merlin… I'm your friend and I am always here for you as I am for Arthur. Next time, don't wait too long, yeah."

"Thanks, mate."

"Well, at the moment we can't do much, can we?"

Merlin shakes his head and licks his lips. "Uther wants to know about Gwen and asked me to find out about her."

"Why? So that he can chase her out from Arthur's life?"

"I don't know, but I will not let that happen… we'll play along and find out what his game is. Until then we have nothing much to do, I believe."

"Hopefully you're right, Merlin. We'll wait and see," Gwaine finishes.

"The food is splendid, Percival," Gwen remarks, licking her thumb. Beside her Arthur is still eating his food in silence. Percival smiles and winks at Gwen.

"Thanks to my nanny, of course. She taught me about cooking and if my parents didn't want me to take over their business, I would have become a chef," Percival tells her.

"And what an excellent chef you would have become," Gwen says, scooping more chicken wings onto her plate.

"How do you like it, Arthur?" Percival asks.

"It's wonderful… I have never tasted anything like this before in my life. It's good," Arthur says with a smile. Elyan watches him silently. They have been eating for almost half an hour and up until now, Arthur's conversation has been limited to just a couple of nods, some smiles and answers whenever he's questioned. Apart from that he keeps quiet. It seems as if he's keeping something pressed in his chest though he hardly shows it on his face. But something else about Arthur intrigues Elyan. Something mysterious and Elyan wants to find out about Arthur tonight. There's no waiting for another day; he really needs to know about him.

"Arthur?" Elyan calls, wiping his mouth with the napkin and laying it on the table beside his plate.

"Yes… Elyan, isn't it?" Arthur guesses.

"That's right. You are good, we haven't really spoken much with one another but you managed to recognize our voices already?"

"That's the bright side of being blind. You start realizing how important the other senses are," Arthur says with a smile.

"Couldn't have agreed more, Arthur," Percival clips in.

"Why don't you tell us about your family? I am sure you know about mine already… I'd like to know you better," Elyan invites.

"There are only two of us in the family, my father and me. My father's… urmmm, he's Uther Pendragon. You would recognize his name by now I suppose. He's a business conglomerate and very well known and all that," Arthur waves his hand uninterestedly. Speaking about his father always switches him off. "I have completed my Masters in Business Administration. I was planning to pursue my Masters in Sustainable Business before the accident, so I guess now it has to be scrapped from my plans. And… I suppose that's all there is about me."

"And what your career, Arthur? Are you working right now?" Elyan questions.

Gwen shoots a quick look at Elyan but he assures he's being kind with his questions; not nasty like she thinks.

"I am not working currently because of my situation, but I was attending some interviews before I became blind…" Arthur trails at the end of his last word.

"Why don't you work with your father, since he practically owns Camelot… I can't get it why someone like you would need to get out there and work your way up when you have everything presented on the table for you. Please don't get me wrong, Arthur," Elyan tells quickly when he notices a change on Arthur's face. "I'm just saying this because this is the reality most of the time. It's always someone like us who needs to work our socks off to be where we are today but someone rich and powerful like you, it's a different story altogether."

"I get what you mean, and this isn't the first time someone has asked me a question like this. Even when I attend interviews, this is the first question I'm posed with… so I expected this anyway. My father is rich and powerful Elyan, not me. I have never merited myself to be part of the empire he's building, nor do I see myself fitting into his fame and glory. Everything he's built today comes from his own sweat, not mine. So it's unfair to put me equally with my father. I am my own man and I tend to make a name for myself, from my own intelligence, my own strength and my own sweat. I don't want to be known as Uther's son, I want to be recognized as Arthur Pendragon. My own name will be my recognition. And I can only achieve that if I am on my own. I have to start somewhere and that's why I refused to be part of my father's empire. I chose companies with new projects because I believe I can work my way up from fresh ideas."

"And your father is fine with your choice?"

"No, to be honest… no. He hates what I've been doing and tries to poke his nose in everywhere I went until it drives me mental. He never gives up, though, and tries his best to set interviews for me to assures I get the job, thinking I don't know what he did."

"And you accepted?"

"No. I didn't. The last job I attended, I failed my interview on purpose because I knew whom they were getting their instructions from, so… I failed myself. And that's when it started." Arthur whispers at the last sentences.

"Started what?"

"The craziness… I got myself in a heated confrontation with my father, drove off to calm myself, ended up being drunk and finally decided to end my life," Arthur says, his voice dropping low, barely audible. Gwen reaches out and clasps his hand warmly, providing him strength.

"You planned to kill yourself?"

"Elyan, I think Arthur's said enough," Gwen snaps at her brother.

"I just want to know about him, Gwen. Unless Arthur minds telling us. Arthur?"

"No, not at all," Arthur says.

"But you don't have to, Arthur," Gwen tells Arthur. But the latter offers her a smile in return.

"I've said this a thousand times, Guinevere, it doesn't hurt anymore… besides, I think Elyan deserves to know what happened," Arthur assures her.

"Deserve to know what?" Elyan is interested. He leans forward.

"What happened the night your father died."

"No, please… don't go there. Not again," Elyan shakes his head and waves his hand. He is interested in learning about Arthur, not how his father died. Talking about his father will open fresh wounds in his heart, bring back fresh memories; ones he wants to forget.

"No, you have to know, Elyan. Please. I want you to know everything. I know it hurts; it's been painful for everyone, but still I have to clear my conscience. The night I got myself drunk, I wanted to die. I gave up on life because I couldn't carry on being in my father's shadow any more, couldn't break myself free from him. I was trapped, confused and lost. And I didn't know what to do. Death offered me a solution and I felt I took the right choice. So I drove my car to end my life but God had other plans for me. He drove me to a place and instead of me ramming into the wall that definitely could have killed me, I ran into a man. I ran over him and crashed against the wall; ended losing my sight instead of my life. I wanted God to take my life but He took that man's life instead. Your father's. I was devastated, Elyan. I swear this isn't what I had in my mind. I know what must be going through your mind… I felt the same. I am your father's murderer. I took your father from you and Guinevere. I feel shamed by what I did… by what happened…"

"Arthur, please stop. Enough…" Gwen whispers softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Guinevere. I have to say this. You didn't want to admit it because of your love for me, but Elyan's a sensible man. He will understand. Elyan, I came here tonight… though it's because of Guinevere's insistence and I can never win against her, but to be honest, I wanted to meet you and apologise. I know I deprived you of a father… a father who brought up two wonderful children and would be proud of them right now and could have been here tonight, having dinner with us if it wasn't for me. I took him away from you both because of my own selfishness and I'm not proud of what happened. Like I told you, I was devastated. I was further freaked when I found out no report was lodged against me. I walked out free after murdering a man; as if I didn't do anything. It was… horrible. I live each day thinking of the man I killed, the family I left orphaned… I was…" Arthur breaks down. He cannot hold the tears threatening to roll down his cheek any longer. He had kept them in check for far too long and now when he finally found the right person to speak to, he decided to let his guard down. His heart still hurts from what happened and is still sore from the accident. If he doesn't tell this to Elyan today, he will never be able to do so. He doesn't care what Elyan thinks of him, he needs to clarify the situation.

Gwen drapes her arm around Arthur to comfort him, holding him close. She rocks him softly, assuring him kindly. "We understand, Arthur. Like I told you before, it happened the way that fate wanted it to… there's nothing we can do about it. Please don't blame yourself," she says.

"I am… sorry, Elyan," Arthur apologises. Gwen looks at Elyan, her own eyes moist. Percival wipes his eyes and sighs, waiting for Elyan to speak.

Elyan swallows and closes his eyes. A single tear streaks down his cheek and when he reopens them, he can't find his words. His heart chokes with emotion and is heavy with sadness. He understands what Arthur has gone through and feels sorry for him but he is human. He is angry with how fate played around him, Gwen and Arthur; bringing them around through the death of a man, their father. Did it require such a heavy sacrifice? Why did it have to be their father? Why can't it be someone else's father? Why, Lord? Questions throb his mind until he loses focus. He doesn't know what to say, where to start or how to answer Arthur. This is supposed to be a happy gathering, Arthur's introduction into this family yet it ends up in tears. Elyan sits quietly, his lips quivering, fingers trembling and his mind not quite at peace. Someone squeezes his shoulder. He looks up and smiles sadly at Gwen.

"Gwen?" he says sadly, clasping her hand.

"Elyan… I know how hurt you've been. On the day father died, you put up a stronger face for me, knowing how vulnerable I am. You've kept your pain to yourself and God knows how many nights you've cried to yourself to sleep. I don't have to see you to know all this; I am your sister, so… I know. And it must've pained you terribly to learn that I'm in love with the man who caused our father's death, though once again you said nothing. Even tonight, meeting Arthur in person must have brought fresh memories of dad, but you said nothing at all. You understand how important Arthur is to me and are willing to accept him despite keeping those hurts in you," Gwen sighs. "I am proud of you, Elyan. I am lucky to have you as my brother and I want you to be my brother in all my other lives. I would not trade you for another," she says and bends down to kiss his temple. "I just want you to know I forgave Arthur and I love him. He's who I want to spend my life with. You and him are my pair of eyes; I need both of you" she adds.

"I love Guinevere, Elyan, but…" Arthur pauses. "But if you feel I am not worthy of your sister, then I'll be happy with whatever decision you make. I will not hold any grudge against you," Arthur tells him.

"Arthur!" Gwen is surprised by Arthur's sudden move. _'What in the world is he doing?'_ she thinks. "What are you talking about?"

"No, Guinevere. This is the right choice I have to make. What I did… there's no forgiveness for that and I am ashamed of it," Arthur chokes with his words. He clears his throat. "I understand the pain of losing a parent in our life. Especially when they are taken away from us by force. It can be devastatingly painful." Arthur's word chokes again. He swallows and sighs heavily. His next words are going to hurt Guinevere and him but he still has to say it. "And I am blind Guinevere. I can't offer you happiness. I can't provide you all things your brother would have hoped for. I can't be the man your brother probably has in his mind… my blindness stands in the way of everything, so…" against he pauses as his voice begins to croak.

"Arthur, please don't do this to me again," tears well in Gwen's eyes. Arthur surely doesn't mean what he says? Is it because Elyan asked him questions about his career? Is Arthur challenged by that? "We've discussed about this before and you promised, Arthur! You promised!" Gwen pleads.

'_Gwen's right. I promised' _Arthur thinks and holds his head._ 'What am I doing?'_ Arthur asks himself. _'This isn't why I am here? I came to apologise and I did it so, why on earth am I giving up on Guinevere again?'_ Arthur thinks frantically. _'Is it because I feel guilty? Or it because Elyan questioned me about myself?'_ Arthur thinks again. _'But I love Guinevere. I can never live without her and why should I give her up? Just because I feel guilty? No, this is wrong. This isn't fair for Guinevere. I have to correct this'_ he thinks, clears his throat and looks up again. He wipes his tears and takes a breath.

"Elyan… I am sorry. I have to rephrase what I did say before. I know what I did and I am sorry, though it will not bring your father back from the grave. But I am sorry and I am still haunted by that accident. But I love your sister, and though I am blind, I will promise you this. I will not let my blindness stand in the way of our happiness. I will provide her with love, trust and the everlasting happiness for which you may have hoped. I will not disappoint you or her. This I promise. I will work and ensure there's a roof over our heads and food on the table everyday. I am blind but my strength, my will and faith isn't, so… I'm seeking your blessings, Elyan. Guinevere and I will not be happy if you give her away without your blessings. You are the one we care about and your decision is all we look for." Arthur puts in bravely.

"Arthur?"

"I am sorry for hurting you with my words, Guinevere. That was an idiot speaking. I wasn't myself just then, but I am now. You are my heartbeat and if you leave or if I let you leave, I'll die. Simple as that. I will die. So, I want you in my life. It's all I ask of you and your brother," Arthur finishes and leans back against the chair.

Percival raises his brow and looks at Gwen proudly. He likes Arthur and he doesn't care if Elyan likes him or gives his blessings or not because he already gave his. Gwen couldn't find another young man like Arthur for her life, not matter how or where she looks for. Arthur's kind, honest and he fits Gwen perfectly. And he loves her. What more can a woman look for in a man?

"You love my sister?" Elyan speaks, after a long silence.

"Yes… more than anything in the world," Arthur tells him confidently.

"Don't take this personally, but… you said you will work to keep Gwen happy, but considering you're blind, how do you plan to do that?"

"I understand what you mean. I can use my father's wealth to provide lifelong happiness for Guinevere, but it's not what I have in mind. Like I said, that wealth is my father's and I have no rights over it. I will keep Guinevere happy with wealth I've earned myself. Because that's what Guinevere wants, too. And I know, no matter how little I provide, she'll still be happy because it's ours. So, I guess I have answered your question Elyan. I may be blind but I will never seek my father's help, no matter how tough our life gets. There's always a solution to our problems; and Guinevere and I will seek our own answers when the chips are down."

"And you plan to stay blind all your life? I remember Gwen telling me your blindness isn't permanent… thinking of getting that sorted? Again, this isn't personal, but I don't expect my sister to be your aid or eyes all the time though she has no problem doing it. If your blindness isn't permanent, I think it's fair that you could least unburden her with your… you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong Arthur, any brother in the world will want the best for his sister and I'm only human. I'm not asking much."

"I understand and you're right. Anyone in your shoes, well, if I had a sister and if she comes with a blind man I'd be asking exactly what you asked. My blindness isn't permanent and I am considering an operation, but… with my own money. My father offered to help and I denied him because I don't want to owe him anything. But I will consider to get operated on once I've collected enough money for the it."

"You are… but I thought you said you prefer to stay blind?" Gwen is stunned.

"I was going to, in honour of your father but… I want to see you, Guinevere. And I want to take my chances," Arthur replies, biting his lips.

Elyan smiles. The dark cloud which shrouds his heart slowly clears away. He is satisfied. He understands him better and is proud of him. Gwen will never be happy with anyone other than Arthur. She chose well. And Arthur has passed almost half of the trials of life. The other half awaits him after he marries Gwen; that is something he will face with his wife. And if he needs Elyan, he will be there to help him. "Thank you, Arthur," Elyan tells him.

"But… what for?"

"For clearing the air about my father's death, for being honest, for respecting us and importantly, for ensuring Gwen's happiness with you. I like your character, Arthur, and I like your guts. You need that to stand against this cruel world and being blind doesn't make it any easier too. So I am proud of you for what you have just said. And…" Elyan looks up at Gwen beside him. He smiles at her. "You have my blessings, Arthur. My sister is lucky to have you. Welcome to the family, Arthur."

Gwen covers her mouth in happiness. Elyan smiles and without another word, she hugs him. She kisses him on the cheek as Elyan embraces her too. "Thank you, Elyan… thank you so much."

"I'm sorry for putting you in a tricky situation, Gwen… all this was unplanned, but I'm happy we got through it. You will never find another man like Arthur. I'm so proud of you," he tells her.

For Arthur, the news petrifies him. He can't believe what he's heard and it takes a shake from Gwen to bring him back to reality. When he first arrived, his thoughts have been heavily involved with the accident and how will he be able to meet Elyan. But now, not only did he clear his conscience but he also manages to convince Elyan about his relationship with Guinevere. He is happy, free, and now he can focus solely about making his lady love happy. There is a lot of work to be done and he can't wait to get started.

"Arthur, you are doing that again," she tells him, squeezing his shoulder.

"Sorry, Guinevere… will help me get up, please? I want to go to your brother." Gwen obliges, helping him to his feet. He walks over towards Elyan who is on his feet as well. Arthur refuses Gwen's help and slowly finds his way to Elyan and catches the outstretched hand of Elyan. He smiles and sighs. "Thank you, Elyan. You have no idea how much all this means to me… thank you," Arthur says.

"Pleasure's all mine, brother-in-law," Elyan tells Arthur and pulls him close to embrace him. The hug surprises Arthur but the warm hands around him makes his heart soar. He circles his arm around Elyan and both men stand hugging each other.

Gwen closes her eyes in happiness and Percival comes around the table to stand beside her. She opens her eyes, turns towards Percival and smiles, leaning against his shoulder as he drapes his hand around her. She looks up and feels her heart lift in happiness. Her father must be smiling down on them; she can feel him here, around them. She knows she had his blessings the day she fell in love with Arthur. _'Thank you Lord, thank you father'_ she prays in her heart as Elyan and Arthur laugh together. Things are beginning to look rosy for them. Nothing can go wrong now. Nothing at all.

"Goodnight Elyan, Percival," Arthur bids his farewell as he and Gwen prepares to leave.

"Goodnight, Arthur," Percival says.

"Take care, Arthur, and have a safe journey home," Elyan tells Arthur and turns his attention at his sister. "And you better get home early," he adds with a teasing smile.

"Elyan… I know how to take care of myself," she replies.

"Guinevere, he's your brother and you're still under his care, remember?" Arthur interrupts her.

"Wow, look what we have here? So now you're on his side?" Gwen playfully retorts.

"Looks like it, sweetheart," Arthur says.

"That's not fair…" Gwen shakes her head. Elyan and Percival laughs while Arthur just smiles.

"I will be back soon as I send him home, Elyan."

"Take care…" Elyan tells them.

"Bye," both Gwen and Arthur bid goodbye and start off as Elyan and Percival go back inside.

"Those things you said, Arthur… they were really sweet, you know. No one has said anything like that for me. Made me fall in love with you again."

"I mean it, Guinevere. I didn't say it to get your brother's approval though I'm relieved it's all done and settled."

"So am I… now we can concentrate on other things."

"Other things… what's on your mind?"

"Your operation, of course. Do you know how thrilled I was to hear you say you are considering the operation? Merlin, Gwaine and Leon will be happy when they hear this. I am so happy! Thank you," Gwen says.

"Oh, that's all?" Arthur replies without interest.

"Why? What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking since you have my spare key… when will you actually move in with me?"

"Move in with you? Are you crazy? Elyan will rip my head off… all that will have to wait."

"Wait for when?"

"After the wedding."

"Does everything have to wait after the wedding?" Arthur asks, his voice teasing.

"Yeah… hey! What are you thinking huh?" Gwen playfully punches Arthur's shoulder as the latter laughs. "You are naughty!"

"So?"

"So, what… no! Everything! Will have to wait until the wedding," Gwen stands her ground.

"Oh…. Such a spoilsport," Arthur pouts again. "You just killed my mood."

"Really? Well let me refresh it." With that she cups his cheek, leans closer and plants her lips on his, plunging herself into a beautiful and sensuous kiss under the bright moonlight.


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur lifts his lids open and stares at the darkness surrounding him. It's the same each day, darkness blanketing everything from him, leaving him veiled with emptiness. He's used to it by now, but soon all that will change. He's given himself hope and with that hope comes the yearning to get his wish granted soon as possible. He's getting agitated; ever since he declared his plans, he's been unable to hold back his enthusiasm. He wants everything to be done quickly, to get it all over with. He knows he is asking too much, there's much to be done before he can have his wish come true and it requires patience. Patience… now that's not a word he isn't acquainted with. He's been patient all this while, another month will not hurt.

Arthur smiles and thinks back to the promise he made to Guinevere last night at the apartment's doorstep. It seemed Guinevere wasn't convinced with his words when he promised to have his blindness corrected. She thought he said it to convince Elyan so that her brother will give his blessings. It surprised him at first, but knowing he had lied to her on many occasions, it doesn't matter to him that she isn't convinced. He promised her; his words are true and he had decided to opt for the operation because he wants to see her.

He wants to be able to touch her, feel her skin, look into her eyes, taste her lips and watch her all day and night. He wants to protect her from danger, he wants to hold her close and whisper his love in her ears. He wants to make love to her all night and watch her sleep in his arms. He wants to lead her, not be led by her. Though she will be his spine, he wants to be her shell; her protection and her shield. And he can't do that as a blind man. He needs his eyes and he can only get that from the operation. He knows he will be going back on his original words but he has no choice. This isn't a decision based on his selfishness but based on the love he has for Guinevere. She will understand, he knows it. The guilt might hurt, but it will die out eventually. That's something he can live with. He wants Guinevere to be happy and will do anything to see to that. It's all that matters to him and no matter what the consequences are, if the operation succeeds or fails, all he wants is just glimpse of her. If he is allowed that much, it would suffice. His words moved her and she trusted him. Apologizing for not trusting him, Guinevere promised to be by his side and said no matter what the outcome of the operation is, she will be his and his only. And those words are enough for him. He loves her and she loves him; there's nothing else matters for them.

Another smile forms on his face as he remembers her excited voice the moment he told about his decision. She didn't expect it and he can understand why. He had decided on this a long time ago but he kept this a secret from her, thinking of surprising her someday but yesterday's dinner was the correct timing to let the cat out of the bag. So he's happy Elyan got to hear it as well. And now how happy his friends will be if they learn of his decisions? Arthur knows Gwaine will be easy about it but Merlin, he will doing a dance of joy. And then there's Leon whom Arthur believes will be happy as well. Arthur didn't have the time to talk to his friend when he returned but he is planning to do so at breakfast. It will catch both his friends by surprise but they will support him, he knows it. They have been good friends to him and he doesn't know how he will repay their kindness.

Arthur rolls to his left, searches for a pillow and finds a bolster instead and pulls it close to him. Perhaps after the operation, he will see his friends are well taken care of. Arthur hugs the bolster and his mind darts back towards Elyan and acknowledges what a fine brother he is to Guinevere. He cares for her and Arthur can understand why Elyan asked him those questions. Any brother in Elyan's shoes would do the same. It just went to show how concerned Elyan is about Guinevere. He didn't want his sister to succumb to anybody but somebody who has the integrity he's expecting. Arthur isn't sure if he fulfilled Elyan's expectations, but he knows he will ensure Elyan will not be disappointed. Arthur's relieved the matter is now solved so that he can carry on with the rest of his life. His new life with Guinevere. He wants to marry her and have children with her. He wants to have lots of kids, probably a dozen. Arthur chuckles to himself. Wait till Guinevere finds out about his plans.

"Something amusing there, Arthur?" Merlin asks, walking into Arthur's room.

Arthur rolls back on his back, his surprised to find Merlin in his room. But Merlin always checks on him in the morning even if he is on the run. But today isn't Merlin's working day so that means his friend is making sure Arthur is taken care of. Typical of Merlin. Arthur smiles and tells Merlin, "Just thinking about yesterday."

"Gosh, wake up and tell me about it… I want to hear all, nothing should be left out!" Merlin jumps onto the bed, sitting cross legged beside Arthur.

"Can I have my coffee first?"

"No… I want to know what happened first… all of it."

"All of it?"

"Everything," Merlin says with determination.

"Well… it went well. Better than I expected and… I made peace with Elyan."

"You told him the truth?" Merlin is shocked. _'Arthur can't be serious,'_ he thinks.

"Everything! I didn't want to hide anything, Merlin. It didn't feel right, not especially when I was seeking his trust. Confessing seemed to be the only wise option left so… I did."

"And how did he take it?" Merlin asks, leaning closer.

"Better than I expected," Arthur says shortly.

"Good… So how is he, Gwen's brother?"

"He is understanding, a loving brother to Guinevere and very caring one as well. He is protective of her… something I found to be very interesting indeed."

"Why is that? Most brothers are like that, aren't they? What is there to be surprised about?"

"He's different, Merlin. He goes to great lengths to ensure his sister is taken care of. He's very meticulous with details and seems to take his responsibility seriously. He asked me lots of questions, cornered me with question marks over my own abilities, but I understand why he did it. He was protecting his sister. I am not sure if I could be like him, if I had a sister."

"Maybe his father's death changed him, Arthur. He probably feels more responsible over Gwen. Remember she's the only family he has and he has to shoulder the responsibility as both a brother and a father? And it's never easy… I might not have siblings, but I have seen many orphaned siblings where the eldest in the family has to act as the patriarch to protect the ones under their care. Elyan's situation is similar, and who can blame him if he's sensitive about his sister's choice of boyfriend?"

"Yes, I thought so, too… but I like him, Merlin. Despite everything he asked, I still like him. I might not have seen him but I have an idea of what he looks like… he's great."

"And what else happened?"

"Well, I met Elyan, and Percival."

"Who's that?"

"Elyan's good friend, someone Guinevere looks up to. He's great too."

"Oh. Carry on, carry on… don't stop! This is getting exciting!" Merlin rubs his hands together.

Arthur laughs and cradles his head with his hand. "Met them both, ate a great dinner…"

"Yes, yes…"

"Patience, Merlin, I'm getting there," Arthur laughs. "I apologized for Guinevere's father's death. I told Elyan the truth and almost did something stupid."

"I should have known better," Merlin sighs. "And what was it this time, may I ask?"

Arthur senses the annoyance in Merlin's voice. "I felt guilty for their father's death and how distraught Elyan was so… I almost told Guinevere to forget me if her brother feels I'm not suitable for her."

"WHAT!" Merlin's eyes widens, threatening to come out.

"I know, Merlin. I kept reminding myself how lucky I am now that the thing is resolved. I almost screwed up… almost," Arthur shakes his head and covers his face with his hands. "I don't know what was going through my head."

"You're stupid, Arthur. That's all I can conclude!" Merlin picks a pillow and whacks Arthur with it. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Elyan was asking me about myself, my past education, my career and so on, and I felt guilty. I felt as if I was ruining Guinevere's chances of a happy life and with all the guilt plaguing my head, troubled with Elyan's questions; I felt helpless. I just blurted out and thankfully I retracted what I said."

"I'm surprised Gwen didn't kill you!"

"She would have if I had continued. But something struck me and I knew I was making mistake. I know if I let her go, I'll die, and told Elyan about my feeling for Guinevere, made him understand about my love for her," Arthur says and licks his lips. "Thankfully I convinced Elyan and he gave us his blessings."

"Arthur, why… why do you have to screw up when everything was going so well?" Merlin scolds Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I just wasn't thinking, I suppose."

"You're a twit, Arthur."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Arthur apologises.

"It's yesterday's story, Arthur, there's no need for apologies. But if you repeat this another time Arthur, I swear I'll kill you myself," Merlin threatens.

"I'll remember that."

"You better!" Merlin warns and sighs. "So… what else did you guys talk about? Apart from his father's death and your involvement in it… anything normal?" Merlin asks.

_'Ouchhh!' _Arthur knows it is a tease and really hits the spot. "Nothing much I suppose. I found out about his work, what he does and his girlfriend. And some about Percival…"

"Just that?"

"What do you mean by just that?"

"You went there to clear your mind about his father, apologized, and that's fine with me. Then you mingled with her brother and his friend, that's all right with me too. But don't tell me that is all you guys spoke about, Arthur. What about you and Gwen? Didn't you talk about yourselves at all? And for me, that is the sole reason of the dinner! You were supposed to be meeting her brother and vice versa. Not talk about your past and guilt!"

"What is there to talk about me and Guinevere? Elyan knows about me and Guinevere and…"

"That I know Arthur!" Merlin snaps. "What about your future with her? Didn't you discuss it with Elyan? Didn't I remind you before you left?"

"Oh… that!"

"Finally…" Merlin remarks in annoyance. "So?"

"I didn't exactly get into the marriage issue though I did mention it a bit, during certain parts of the conversation."

"During certain… what the!" Merlin heaves another pillow at Arthur. It lands squarely on Arthur's shoulder.

"Come on, Merlin, give me a break, will ya'? It's not as easy as you think. I had to insert it into the conversation…"

"Arghh… save me the explanation Arthur. What did they say?" Merlin is annoyed.

"Don't be angry, Merlin," Arthur sits up and crosses his legs. "I had no choic…"

"WHAT did Elyan say?" Merlin repeats, gritting his teeth.

Arthur sighs. There's no way he can reason with Merlin when the latter is angry. Merlin hardly gets angry but when he does, it's quite hard for him to calm down. Looks like he may have to deal with this situation for a while. "He's fine with it, just like Guinevere."

"You proposed?"

"Not exactly… but it came out of nowhere. I talked about it and she echoed… no one realized we are talking about marriage. It just sort of breezed by the conversation," Arthur explains.

"Are you planning to propose to her?"

"Yes!" Arthur straightens up and his face glows with enthusiasm. "And this is where I need your help, Merlin," Arthur grabs Merlin's hand and holds it tightly. "I want to propose to her in a really special way and I want you to help me."

"All right… how?"

"Help me by choosing a great ring, first… then I need to propose to her followed by celebration and then perhaps we need to sit down and get into the wedding details and…"

"Whoa! Hold it there, mate! That is a lot work and do you know what you are asking, Arthur?"

"Yes, I do, and I trust you completely… there's no one else who'd do this for me… please, Merlin. I really need your help."

"Of course I'll help you, Arthur, but… proposal is fine with me, but the wedding? So soon? I'm not so sure about the idea. Have you thought thoroughly about this?"

"Yes Merlin, I have."

"Look… don't think I'm discouraging the idea, it's a great idea, in fact, I'm the happiest of the lot with this news but…" Merlin pauses. Is it wise to tell Arthur about how he feels? He has no qualms with the wedding but what disturbs him greatly is Arthur's life with Gwen. He likes Gwen a lot and has wanted her to be Arthur's wife from the day he found out she is in love with him but she also deserves happiness. Arthur can provide her happiness, but Merlin doesn't want Arthur to be Gwen's burden all her life; though he realizes Gwen may not think it that way. Arthur needs his eyesight and despite being advised by various parties, Arthur is adamant not to have his operation. But how will he give Gwen the happiness she deserves without his eyesight? He can't afford to be her burden throughout his life; he needs to be sharing their burden. But… will he listen if Merlin tells him now? Merlin is thinking about asking Gwen's help in advising Arthur, but will Arthur listen to her?

"Merlin!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Merlin sighs and bites his lip.

"What happened?"

"I was thinking… about you."

"The wedding, isn't it? I know you're troubled by it from the moment I told you. Aren't you happy, Merlin?"

"I am happy, Arthur, but… look! There's something I need to tell you and just listen. For once just listen. I know you will not agree with me but this is for Gwen's sake."

"Fine, what is it?"

"I want this wedding to take place but before it happens, I need you to tell me something first. You love Gwen, don't you?"

"With my life."

"And will you do anything for her, for her happiness?"

"Anything."

"Then you must get your eyesight restored, Arthur. I know this will not go down well but… this is…"

"I am planning on having the operation, Merlin," Arthur says with a smile, cutting off Merlin. The latter gapes at him.

"You have got to be joking, Arthur. Seriously?"

"Seriously, Merlin. I have given it a lot of thought and I want to see her. I want a normal life and you're right, Merlin. She deserves happiness and I owe her that, after what I took away."

"Oh, my… Come here you rascal!" Merlin shouts in happiness and reaches to embrace Arthur. "This is the best news I've heard today, after the proposal decision. Thank you Arthur, thank you so much," Merlin adds, releasing him.

"No, thank you! I don't know what would I do without you and the lads. Now, will you help me or are you still uncertain about my decision to marry Guinevere?"

"We need to get you the best ring… something that'll sweep her off her feet. Hurry… go and get yourself ready. We are heading to get your ring and we'll meet the boys there. And then we'll get breakfast and discuss where to hold the proposal, how and then there's the wedding… so much work and so little time. Hurry, Arthur, don't waste time!" Merlin instructs and slides off the bed, hurrying towards Arthur's wardrobe. "I think you should wear something light today, the weather's fine. Oh… maybe later, we can drop by at the hospital to set your appointment," he adds.

"Merlin! Now, who's more excited; you or me?" Arthur says and laughs.

"I'm geared up, Arthur. Nothing can stop me now… come on, don't waste time. The lads will be waiting for us," Merlin helps Arthur down the bed.

"Wait… lads?"

"Leon's coming home today and Gwaine went to pick him up."

"What? But…"

"That's a long story and I'll tell you on the way to the airport… now, off to the shower with you while I get myself ready" Merlin finishes and before Arthur can protest, he helps Arthur into the bathroom and rushes off to get himself ready.

A week later …

Gwen is happily arranging the POS keyboard on the shelves when Lancelot and Gaius walk in. Gwen hardly notices them as she seems to be involved in her work.

"Morning, Gwen," Gaius greets her but gets no reply back. He looks at Lancelot beside him and expresses his surprise. Lancelot shakes his head. Gaius turns back at Gwen. "Morning, Gwen."

Still no reply as Gwen is really lost in her work. Gaius smiles at himself and elbows Lancelot softly.

"I don't think she heard you," Lancelot tells Gaius.

"I think not… have you noticed her recently? She's seems to be in a world of her own, smiling and laughing to herself, her face is always glowing with happiness… I think she's in love, Lancelot."

Lancelot smiles. "Have you asked her that?"

"No, of course no! What sort of a man I'd be if I go barging into another person's private life? If she's truly in love, I'm the happiest of the lot but if she has another reason for this happiness, I'm happy for that, too."

Gwen hears voices from behind her and turns around, only to notice Gaius and Lancelot in conversation. She smiles, wipes her hand and walks towards them.

"Good morning Gaius, Lancelot. What brings you here?"

"Morning, Gwen," Lancelot greets with a smile.

"Morning, child. Finally you realized we are here?"

"Finally? What do you mean, Gaius? You just walked in, didn't you?"

"Didn't I tell you, Lancelot?" Gaius elbows Lancelot's arm again and smiles at Gwen. "We have been standing here almost for five minutes. I even greeted you twice but you didn't reply."

"I didn't… but, I… ohh!" Gwen clasps her mouth and looks at both of them shyly. She didn't hear them nor the greetings, but Gaius doesn't lie and if he says he's been here, then he's been here. Perhaps if she hadn't been thinking about Arthur so much, she'd know who's around her. "I'm sorry Gaius," she apologises.

"No, it's all right child. It really doesn't matter."

"No it does, Gaius… I didn't know you were here, oh how stupid I must have seemed." Gwen shakes her head in shame. Gaius nears her, wraps his hand over her shoulder and comforts her.

"I know you are happy and that's enough for me. I need nothing, else so… stop blaming yourself. Lancelot, help me would you?"

"Gaius is right, Gwen. We know you have been in your own thoughts, but it's fine because those thoughts must have been good ones or else your face would have shown it."

"Thanks Lancelot… Gaius."

"It's fine, dear… now, back to business. I need to implement a new program for the new outlet… have you got it readied?"

"We have the layout and the story boards… we will ready the program by this week," Lancelot informs.

"Good, and please implement the barcode scanning as well."

"Sure," both Lancelot and Gwen tell him together.

"Good… good. Now, I'll let you both get back to work and if you need anything, let me know." With that Gaius leaves.

Gwen waits until Gaius has disappeared before she rushes towards Lancelot, grabs his arm and shakes it. "What happened? Tell me!"

"Tell you what Gwen?"

"What was I doing when you both walked in? What did Gaius do? Tell me please!"

Lancelot laughs.

"Come on Lancelot… please!"

"All right… all right. Gaius greeted you twice and both times you ignored him."

"I did… why?"

"Why? How am I to answer that? You were in your own world and seemed not to care about anything, so you tell me?"

"Lancelot," she leaves his arms and grabs her forehead, whacking it softly. "I was thinking about Arthur and didn't realize you walked in. I swear I didn't hear Gaius. Oh, that must have made me look stupid, right?"

"A bit," Lancelot smiles.

"Thanks Lancelot, you made me feel better."

"Now, don't get this wrong, Gwen. I was just joking. Gaius understands why you didn't greet him back and he didn't care a bit. But he's happy with your progress."

"What progress?"

"That you are smiling more often now and he suspects you are in love."

"Really?" Her cheeks colour tellingly.

"Yup, but don't worry, I didn't tell him. You do that yourself."

"Thanks Lancelot… you saved me blushes."

"Pleasure's all mine. So tell me, is everything fine between you and Arthur? Got your problems solved?"

"Yes!" Gwen's eyes sparkles at the mention of Arthur's name. "We talked and confessed and finally got everything settled. And I brought him home, to meet my brother Elyan. And my brother is smitten by Arthur as well… and he gave us his blessings."

"I am so happy for you, Gwen."

"I know… I am thrilled myself and you know what other matter makes me happy and is the sole reason why I'm losing myself in a world of my own?"

"What?"

"Arthur spoke about marriage! And Lancelot, do you know what that means? He might want to propose to me!" Gwen jumps in joy.

Lancelot laughs, shaking his head. "Now that is news," he adds. "I'm happy for you Gwen. I really am… you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks, Lancelot. You've been a really good friend to me, just like Morgana. Now, if only I can share all this news with her," Gwen tells him sadly.

"She isn't back yet?"

"Nope… Modred is still in the hospital though he's woken up. He's still weak after those traumatizing events and it will take some time before he is fully recovered. Morgana is there to give her sister the strength because Morgause is devastated by the turn of events."

"Do you want to pay them a visit?"

"Are you planning to do so?"

"I am thinking of it, but I don't know where Morgana is staying. Perhaps if you are coming along then we can go together."

"Sure… I can direct you there. Let me know when and I'll come with you," Gwen says with a smile.

"Sure will and… when are you going to bring Arthur over here? Introduce him to all of us?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, why not?'

"Hmm…"

"Come on, everyone will be happy to know you have found someone… and it's time Arthur met us, think about it, yeah?"

"Sure…" Gwen smiles.

"Let's get back to work… I have to escort Gaius to his friend's home later this evening and we need to get this prepared by then."

"Right…" Gwen agrees and gets to work.

"Are you sure this is the right amount? I thought the dress was on discount?" Elena argues at the cashier counter as Camille stands beside her, watching silently.

"It is ma'am," the cashier replies.

"But the signage there clearly states the dresses there are on discount. I took it from the rack underneath the sign!"

"I know ma'am… the sign isn't wrong and neither are you, but this dress is the newly arrived piece and just a single one because it's limited edition. Someone must have put it there by mistake. There is no discount for this dress… the code states it here," the cashier shows Elena the tag hanging at the collar of the dress. But Elena isn't interested in knowing that. She still wants the discount and is adamant in getting it.

"Look, I am not interested in knowing what the sign stands for or not! I just want to know why is the dress over there when you say it's not supposed to be discounted?"

"Perhaps someone must've placed it there by mistake."

"Then that is not my problem! I don't it see that way… I found it on the rack and it states there's discount for everything sold in that area so… give me my discount!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't do that."

"Look, I am getting irritated by your character. Get someone to check on this matter or I might need to call the management to look up your service."

"Is there a problem?" Gwen asks, as she arrives with her USB keyboard and mouse. The cashier looks at Gwen pleadingly but with relief.

"This customer found this dress under the discounted area but this is new arrival. I don't know how it got there but she wants the discount… I can't get in touch with Gaius or Kay. But thankfully you came by… can you get someone to talk to her or maybe you can negotiate?" the cashier asks.

"Gaius has left with Gilli to the new outlet and Kay has left for bank but I will talk with her. Leave her to me," Gwen assures the distraught cashier, pats her shoulder and turns to meet Elena.

"Are you in charge here?"

"Yes, at the moment… can I help you?" Gwen asks politely, her smile warm.

"Yes… I believe the girl told you about my problem so… I just want a quick solution because I can't be here all day."

"I understand, and first I apologise for your inconvenience. This is truly our mistake and none of yours. And we can help you to rectify the situation but we also could use some help from your side."

"My help?"

"Yes, since you found the dress under the fifty percent discounted area, I can't approve that much but ten percent will have to do."

"Just a mere of ten percent discount?"

"Yes… and let me tell you why you should take this discount and forget about asking more. This is a special edition dress and only five stores in Camelot sell this dress. And since the price is steeper than any other dresses sold in Camelot, it's not easy to get a discount for it. And we also have an unusual contract for this dress with its maker. They have released only five pieces and if it's not sold in a month, we have to give it back to them so that they will do what they seem right. So, if you are to go to any other store holding this dress, you will not get any discount for it no matter how hard you try or plead. So, you're lucky we made a mistake and are willing to consider to give you a discount but if you choose not to accept it, it doesn't matter because we are not in any haste to sell it away. The ball's in your court ma'am," Gwen informs.

Elena gapes and looks at Camille. "I think you should take it," Camille says. Elena thinks a while, nods at Camille and turns back at Gwen.

"Sure."

"Would you like to see our agreement letter?" Gwen asks.

"No, it's fine. I think your offer seems generous enough. I will take it, thank you," Elena says, fishing out her wallet from her handbag.

Gwen smiles and turns to the cashier. "Key in ten percent discount, all right?"

"Thanks, Guinevere," the cashier replies with gratitude and gets back to her work.

But the name stuns Elena and she drops her wallet on the ground. Her eyes are fixed on Gwen as Camille bends to pick up the wallet. The cashier looks at Gwen, surprised as well but Elena is petrified. The name seems familiar. She has heard it before but where? Elena digs deeper into her brain to fork out the name and its origin but she can't. Guinevere… Guinevere… why does it sound familiar?

"Elena?" Camille shakes Elena's hand but the latter is still frozen to the ground.

_'Guinevere… wait! Isn't that the name Arthur mentioned to her weeks ago?'_ Elena thinks rapidly. Her eye widens. _'Yes! That's the name. That is it… she is the one! The one who took Arthur away from me, left me in tears and shattered. The one who broke my heart and destroyed my life! This is the girl, then… Guinevere!'_ Elena thinks loudly. _'What a small world indeed?'_ she thinks again.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Gwen asks, leaning closer.

"Yes… I am, now," Elena tells her and looks around for her wallet. Camille hands it to her and with her trembling fingers, she fishes out a couple of notes and hands it to the cashier. Gwen helps the cashier to pack the dress into a paper bag and hands it over to Camille.

"Thank you and please come again," Gwen replies with a smile and turns her attention back at the cashier.

"Your name… is Guinevere?" Elena asks once she has regained her strength. She knows that's the name but she has hear it herself. From Gwen itself.

Gwen looks back at Elena and smiles. "Yes, do I know you?"

"I'm afraid not but I think you know someone close to me, Arthur?"

"Arthur?" Gwen says in with half surprise and half bewildered. "You know Arthur?"

"Yes but I think I should be asking you that since I have practically grown up with him," Elena says, her voice laced with anger and mock. _'You took him away from me and now you shall pay!'_ she thinks silently.

"Grown up… wait, Elena? Is that you? Arthur told me all about you. You are the daughter of his father's friend, right? Oh this is great! I didn't think our paths would cross and here of all place! Pleased to meet you Elena, really the pleasure's all mine," Gwen says, her eyes sparkling. Now its Elena's turn to be amused.

"Arthur told you about me? What did he say?" Now this is new. She didn't anticipate this. As far as she knows, after what went on between them, Arthur will not have any good impression about her but here she is, listening to the girl, who destroyed her life; that might happen to have only good thoughts on her.

"Everything good of course. He told me how dear you are to him, that you are his best friend and have always defended him when he was still a young boy. He holds great memories of your friendship and will never be able to forget you," Gwen tells Elena.

"He told you that?" Elena questions Gwen, unable to believe Arthur would tell that after what has happened between him and Elena, weeks ago.

"Yes and he's proud and privileged to be your friend, Elena. I have never seen anyone speak of their friend the way he does. I mean, he always praises Merlin and the rest of the lads but he told me you are different. That you hold a special place in his heart."

"Ohh…" Elena doesn't know what to say anymore. She has prepared some ferocious verbal attack on Gwen but the latter seems to be heaping praises on her instead. And suddenly her heart softens. Listening to Gwen, the statement about Arthur's view on her and their friendship; it all seeps right to the root of her heart and is stroking the strings of her emotion. She feels ashamed, standing in the presence of Gwen. She feels horrible, thinking how she blamed Arthur for her miseries. And now she feels terribly guilty for trying to ruin Gwen's life with Arthur. She may not know Gwen well but after meeting her and having little conversation, Elena can't blame Arthur for taking interest in Gwen instead of her. Gwen is likeable and it is visible from the way she approaches her friends and colleagues. She's also spirited, friendly and completely at ease with herself. But what's important is Arthur loves Gwen. And Elena is pretty sure, Gwen loves Arthur too.

_'What am I doing? Arthur ruined your life and you should be punishing him, not resign in defeat? This girl, Gwen is your enemy. She is the reason why Arthur left you in the first place but instead of making her pay for your agony, you are praising her?'_ Elena's mind lashes out bitterly. _'Have you gone soft Elena?'_

"Elena?" Gwen calls out.

"Huh? Oh, sorry… I didn't know Arthur holds me dear to his heart," and that is the truth.

"He does and he will always. You of all people should know how closely he holds his friends and you are one of them. He never ends any conversation without mentioning your name."

Elena is heart broken. She wants to leave. She wants to seek out Arthur and hear all this from his own mouth. Someone tugs her sleeve. She turns around and Camille is urging her to leave.

"We need to leave, Elena," Camille says.

"Yes, in a minute, Camille."

"But…"

"I said in a minute, Camille!" Elena hisses and with that Camille stops bothering her. Elena turns back at Gwen. "Guinevere?"

"Call me Gwen… it's simpler and shorter," Gwen replies with a smile.

"Gwen… urmmm…" Elena is hesitant over her next question. "How much did Arthur actually say about me?"

"Everything he knows. Like I said, he holds you close to his heart."

"Then, did he say that… that I… urmm… that I…"

"Loves him? Yeah, he did," Gwen gets to the point.

Elena's shocked. _'Arthur told her? Why?'_

Gwen smiles, walks around the counter and nears Elena, placing her hand on Elena's elbow. "Elena, I know what happened. Arthur didn't hide anything from me because he doesn't want me to be in the dark about his life and his past. I appreciate that, but I'm sorry for what happened between you and him. I know I don't have the authority to say or advise you of anything because I am partially to be blamed for your misery as Arthur is. But sometimes life is unpredictable. I didn't expect to meet or fall in love with Arthur; it happened out of blue. It's the same with you and him. He felt guilty for hurting you and couldn't stop blaming himself for it. He said all these while he loved you, but not as you expect, only as a friend and he has lots of respect for you. But he can never bring himself to see you in the light you want him. He told me he will never make you happy because his heart belongs to me and he doesn't want to give you false hopes. Elena…" she squeezes Elena's hand, assuring. "Neither Arthur nor I want to hurt you but this is life. God has made his decisions for all of us and perhaps yours doesn't lie with Arthur. But that doesn't mean, HE has abandoned you, Elena… maybe he has bigger plans waiting in the wings and only you haven't realized it. I'm not trying to correct my decision but I don't want you to be unhappy. I swear to God, I didn't know about you when I first met Arthur and if only I had known; I would have backed away. I never want to hurt another for my own happiness. So, please forgive me, Elena, and forgive Arthur. Despite all happened, he still respects and holds you dear," Gwen finishes.

Elena swallows and chokes back the emotion in her heart. She feels tears logging at the back of her eyes but she doesn't want to cry here, in Gwen's presence. No! No one should watch her cry. She is Elena, daughter of Lord Godwyn and she has a reputation to uphold. She mustn't be seen as vulnerable or fragile; though she is one in heart. Her heart is throbbing. One part of her is angry with all that has occurred with Arthur and now Gwen, but the other part is slowly absorbing the respect and honesty of this girl, Gwen. Elena wants to like her, she wants to be her friend and know her better, yet she is still angry for the agony left by Arthur. What should she do? Her head is throbbing like mad, her heart is aching and her emotions are tugging underneath her skin. She wants to get back home, lock herself in her room and cry. She wants to release that pain and ache in the serenity of her own compound. Only then will she be able to make up her mind.

"Elena?" Gwen calls.

"I have get back home, Gwen. Nice meeting you, and see you later," Elena says quickly, pulls up the straps of her bag and wheels around only to bump into a strong body. She almost loses her balance and falls back but Lancelot catches her by the waist and stops her from falling back. His eyes meet hers and Elena gapes in shock, watching him; still in his clutches. For a second or two, no one moves or speaks. Lancelot's breath is hot on her skin and he is merely an inch away from her. Elena, still dazed with the revelation from Gwen, can't take her eyes from him. She trails her eyes from his, down to his nose, cheek and lingers at his lips. His grip on her waist tightens and she feels her pulse racing as his fingers arrange neatly against her fabric. Only after Camille's low shriek did Elena realize the compromising position she was in. Quickly both she and Lancelot resumed back to their position. Elena arranges her dress while Lancelot looks shyly at the smiling Gwen and the cashier.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming," he apologises.

"No, I'm sorry, too… I was in a hurry to leave and should have watched where I was heading," Elena says, pursing her lips.

"I'm Lancelot," Lancelot extends his hand and surprisingly, Elena accepts it.

"I'm Elena, nice to meet you, Lancelot."

"Elena, we must leave," Camille urges again.

"Sure… goodbye, Lancelot," Elena says and leaves. Lancelot watches her leave and turns back towards the cashier and Gwen; both can't stop smiling.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing…" Gwen says, picking up her mouse and keyboard and preparing to leave.

"It was an accident, yeah."

"I didn't say anything, Lancelot," Gwen says again, still smirking.

"Gwen… please don't tell this to Gaius."

"Why?"

"He'll make fun of me for this for the rest of my life. Please?"

"Sure… but you owe me, yeah."

"I know… one day I will repay you, I promise."

"But that was hilarious, Lancelot," Gwen reminds him, laughing softly.

"Gwen!"

"All right… all right!" Gwen laughs. As they pass the cashier, the girl stops Gwen and thanks her for the help.

"That was a quick one Guinevere, wherever you did you get that idea?" the girl asks, smiling at Gwen.

"Sometimes when you have customers like this, it's best you keep ideas at bay because you may never know when you need them. The arrangement never existed, you know, that don't you? But if I don't tell her that, she's going to get you in hot soup,"

"I know. Thanks. I owe you one as well," the girl admits.

"It's fine, dear," Gwen winks at the cashier and moves on.

"What was that all about?" Lancelot asks, walking beside her.

"That… well, that was something between the girls," Gwen says with a shrug as they head off to get their task completed.


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you sure you are not coming? Lancelot wants me to persuade you and he isn't going to be satisfied with your answer, Arthur," Gwen says as she arranges the vegetables inside the refrigerator. She did to do some shopping at Arthur on Merlin's request. Though she didn't know what the lads needed, she practically bought most of the vegetables and products on sale.

Arthur, seated at the dining table, shakes his head. "I have some things to get done here… sorry, sweetheart. Send my wishes to Morgana and tell Lancelot I'm sorry… oh, maybe I'll tell him myself later," he says.

Gwen arranges the cartons of milk neatly on the glass shelf, the berries on the left and the eggs on the egg shelf, yanks herself out and closes the door. She crumples the shopping bag in her hand, tosses it into the litter bin and moves over to food cupboard. "I can do all that but Lancelot… he's not going to like it," she adds and arranges the dry foods on the appropriate shelves.

"I know darling, but…"

"Well, if that's your wish, there's nothing much I can do I suppose," Gwen sighs, takes out a can of soda and walks towards Arthur.

"You sound disappointed," Arthur guesses, noticing the grumpiness in Gwen's voice.

"That's because I am," Gwen answers shortly.

"Come on, I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know!" she answers again.

Arthur smiles and extends out his hand. At first she ignores it but after further pressing from Arthur, she takes it and he pulls her closer to him. Circling his arms around her waist, he reaches up and clips her chin. "I know this is a big disappointment for you, sweetheart, and how much it means to you but I really can't make it. I have some things to do, and… hope you understand. Please don't be gutted with me," he asks, caressing her chin.

Gwen keeps quiet.

Noticing Gwen's quietness, Arthur trails his hand to cup her cheek. "Is there any way I can make it up to you for this?"

Gwen sighs. "I don't know, Arthur…"

"Guinevere, please…"

Gwen feels her heart sink. Watching and listening to Arthur pleading actually softens her and makes her feel guilty. There's nothing wrong with him saying he doesn't want to come along and there's no reason why she should be upset about it. She looks at him and smiles when Arthur pouts his lips, pleading for his forgiveness. He looks cute when he does that and eventually Gwen will give way for that particular look. Just like now. "Fine," she sighs.

"Don't be angry with me…"

"I'm not angry at you, Arthur… so there's no need to make it up to me."

"But I want to. I might be blind but I can feel the hurt and disappointment in you."

"Good," She tells him flatly.

"Guinevere… I hope you understand…"

"I do, Arthur. Like I told you, I'm not angry, hurt or disappointed. I'm just curious why you prefer to coop yourself up in your apartment when it's best to spend some time with your friends and myself, outside."

Arthur laughs. "Just this one time, Guinevere, I promise. I have something really urgent to be done and I can't move anywhere without it getting done. But I promise the next time, no matter where you invite me, I'll follow."

"Really?" Gwen asks.

"Really," Arthur promises.

"All right then," she answers with a smile.

"You're not angry, are you?" Arthur asks again.

"Nope."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise," Gwen finishes it shortly, playing with his hair.

"Thank you, Guinevere. When are you leaving?"

"After lunch."

"And when will you be back?"

"Miss me already?" she laughs teasingly.

"I miss you all the time," Arthur smiles and kisses Gwen's hand. "But I need to know when you'll be back."

"Probably evening, why?"

"Can you come over for a short while?"

"Why?" she asks again.

"No questions please… just do me this favour, all right?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," he answers.

"But I'm still curious why you need me back here," Gwen eyes him keenly.

"Trust me… you'll be in for a surprise," he says.

Gwen smirks and runs her hand through his hair. Arthur closes his eyes and savours the sensuous feeling creeping up him. He loves it when she does that and he could let her go on for hours, savouring her fingers in his hair. Just when Gwen bends down to seal her lips with his; the doorbell rings. She sighs and straightens herself. "Saved by the bell," she remarks to herself, leaves Arthur and walks towards the door. Clutching the knob in frustration at being interrupted, she pulls the door open only to stand petrified looking at the person outside the apartment.

"Hello, Guinevere, is Arthur in?" Elena asks, standing with her hands clasped together.

"He… he… hello," Gwen stammers.

Elena smiles and waits for Gwen to invite her in.

Realising she hasn't moved or spoken since finding out Elena standing outside the door, Gwen shakes her head and steps back. "I'm sorry… I was just… please, come in," she invites and urges Elena to enter.

Elena steps in and looks around.

"Arthur's in the kitchen," Gwen answers as if reading Elena's mind.

"Thank you."

"Who is it, Guinevere?" Arthur's voice is heard from the kitchen. Both Elena and Gwen smile at each other, listening to him.

"Maybe you should surprise him," Gwen suggests.

"I'm not sure if he'll like it."

"Trust me, he will," Gwen says and leads the way as Elena follows closely behind.

"Guinevere?" Arthur calls out, his face worried as Gwen hasn't answered his call a while ago.

"Yes, I'm here, Arthur."

"Who is it? Was someone at the door?" Arthur asks as Gwen comes around and stands beside him while Elena stands quietly in a distance from them, her eyes fixed solely on both Arthur and Gwen.

"Yes," Gwen answers.

"Who is it?"

"Someone you've known since childhood."

"Merlin?"

"Nope… someone you hold very close to your heart," Gwen tells him, looking Elena.

"Elena? Is she here?" he straightens up, his face brightening immediately.

Elena looks up at Gwen immediately. Her eyes are both questioning and surprised. Surely Arthur wouldn't have known of her presence? But he does. And he guesses right as well! How? Perhaps Gwen is right after all. He does think of her and this is a proof that he does. Gwen winks at her and clasps Arthur's hands warmly.

"Guinevere? Is she here? Elena… are you here? Why are you not talking to me? Are you still gutted after that night? Elena?"

"Arthur?" Elena calls softly.

"You're here!" he says excitedly.

"Yes I am Arthur. I came to see you," Elena says. And that's the truth.

Gwen watches both Elena and Arthur struggling to talk with one another and she suspects her presence around could be one reason why. They both need to talk and she is just going to be a barrier between them, so it's best she be gone. She does have a place to attend and it will be perfect if she can take her leave now. She squeezes Arthur's shoulder.

"Guinevere?"

"I have to go, Arthur. I'm going to leave you both alone," she tells him, almost in a whisper.

Arthur catches her hand and clasps it tightly. Gwen pats it gently, realising his grip is unusually tight.

"It's all right, Arthur. Everything will be good, trust me. Have a good time together and be nice, all right?"

"You promise to come here once you've returned?"

"I will, promise," she tells him warmly, bends down and kisses him on his lips. Elena looks away. Gwen releases Arthur, caresses his cheek and looks up at Elena.

"Elena?" she calls her.

"Yes?" Elena turns back at Gwen. Her heart is still aching watching Gwen kiss Arthur. But what can she do? He chose her and she lost her opportunity. Now, she must swallow her pride and get matters solved as smoothly as ever.

"I have to leave to meet a friend of mine so, can you stay with him until Merlin arrives?"

"Until Merlin… ermm…" Elena isn't sure because she does have an appointment with her dermatologist at three.

"Merlin will be here at noon, could use the help," Gwen asks.

"Erm … All right then, sure," Elena agrees.

"Thanks, bye Arthur," Gwen says and leaves. Arthur holds on to Gwen until her hand is completely out of his reach and Elena watches how close both Gwen and Arthur are. Gwen picks her coat and bag and leaves, closing the door behind her.

Elena clears her throat.

"Elena?"

"Yes Arthur,"

"I was wondering if you'd ever come… thank you for coming."

"I wanted to talk, Arthur." Elena removes her coat and hangs it on the chair and sets her handbag on the table. She circles around the table, pulls out a chair and sits opposite Arthur.

"About what happened?" he guesses.

"Yes," she answers shortly. "So, that's her?"

"Yes, Guinevere."

"She's pretty," Elena leans and crosses her leg.

"I wouldn't know, Elena… I have never seen her,"

"Yet you love her?"

"Elena…" this is not starting off as well as he wants.

"No, I mean it as a compliment. You haven't seen her and you love her, but… you've seen me and can't find a reason to love me? It's kinda weird, isn't it? What is it you find in her that you couldn't do in me?"

"Elena, is this why…"

"Arthur, look…" Elena cuts him first. "I'm not here to argue with you or hurt each other further. I've had torrid time with that already… I just needed to know something and I'm expecting honesty from you. I guess I didn't give you room to explain the other night, so I'm granting you that now. Just tell me what you see in her. Please."

Arthur swallows. This is going to be harder than he thought. He knows Elena expects answers but how is he going to give her without hurting anyone. Will she be able to handle whatever he gives her? Will she throw another tantrum? Or will she use this against him later? Arthur doesn't know why is she here or why is she demanding the answers from him though he knows he should give her one. But, how will he put it into words?

"Arthur?"

"Elena…" Arthur sighs and gets to his feet. He taps his way to the wall and stands there, leaning his head against it. "I don't know how…" he pauses. How is he going to do this? "Guinevere and you… are different in many ways," he begins and pauses again. "I'm not saying you and she are… miles apart, no… that's not what I mean, but… it's…"

"Arthur, I know why it's hard for you to tell me this, but trust me, I really want to know. Just tell me, please."

"You are my friend Elena, that's how I've seen you all my life and will do forever, but it's different with Guinevere, because I felt something connecting us from the moment we met. You are right, Elena. I have never seen her, nor have I known her before recently, but still, I feel connected… there was chemistry, a feeling between us that I have never felt that with you. With Guinevere, I feel a fire in my heart, but I never felt that fire with you."

Elena thumbs off a tear from her cheek. She knew this was coming and yet she wanted to hope. She thought there might be another reason but she is wrong. She hates hearing this but since she started it, she has to finish it.

"I don't want to hurt you, Elena, but I never wanted it to end like this and I didn't think you thought differently of my kindness. I never in my life ever behaved or thought of you more than a friend. If I did in any way gave you a different impression, than I am truly sorry."

"When?" Elena pauses as she chokes back her tears. "When did you meet her?"

"When I was in the hospital. She paid me a visit and after that our paths crossed more than we thought. It was like… destiny. We kept bumping into each other and became friends. Friendship blossomed into love and now, we can't keep ourselves away from each other. I love her, Elena. I have never felt happier with anyone else than I am with her. I… can't explain how I feel because the love we feel is wordless. It's beautiful and poignant in our future. We need each other and I can't imagine a world without her, Elena. Do you understand?"

Elena wasn't listening because her heart is aching, scorching and tearing in pieces. She loved him but after discovering his love belongs to someone else, she knows the heartbreak will be devastating. And it will take ages to cure. But despite the heartbreak, she feels the love that flows between Arthur and Gwen. She saw how close they are, how loving they have been and Arthur is right, they belong with one another.

"If I marry you Elena, I can never make you happy and we will both strive to maintain a loveless and unhappy marriage. But if you still want that, I can give you that sort of marriage. But trust me, it's not something you want,"

"And what about Guinevere? If you marry me, what'll happen to her?"

"She's tough Elena. And this is in fact her idea. She told me she'd rather spend a minute with my love than live a thousand years without me. So if I decide to marry you, she'd be happy to carry on with my memories."

Elena is awed. She hasn't the chance to know Gwen better but from what she hears from Arthur, now she knows why he is in love with her. She's kind, honest and respects the feelings of others. She is willing to give Arthur away as long as Elena is happy despite not knowing anything about her. Elena has never come across anyone like Gwen in her life before. But now, she's glad she did. Suddenly her heart lifts and her sorrow subsides. She is still nursing her pain but she is happy Arthur found someone who can keep him happy. She suddenly understands love and a new sense of appreciation for love dawns upon her.

"Elena?"

"I'm here, Arthur. You… are still willing to marry me if Gwen tells you so?"

"Yes, and I won't lie to you, Elena. I would do it for her," he puts it firmly and turns around to meet her.

Elena wipes the tears streaking down her cheek and closes on him. She reaches out and takes his hand. "I came here with a hope Arthur, hope that you might, just might have a change of heart and accept me. But I was wrong and I know what Gwen means to you now. I understand love better, thanks to yours," she tells him. "I thought all this while that I knew about love, but I didn't. I didn't understand it as good as you did but now I do… thank you,"

"Elena, I hope you are not disappointed with me."

"Off course not, Arthur. I am thankful you are being honest with me. Since you've been frank, I will do the same, so… I won't lie. I am hurt, in pain and devastatingly heart broken. But I am also freed from the cage that puts us both together. Knowing you have never loved me means I am no longer bound by the promise your father made mine. I am now my own person, free to make my own choice. And I will make one with my heart, no longer with my head. I will find someone who loves me as I love him. And thanks to you, I will have better understanding of love from now on."

"I am happy to hear this, Elena."

"Thank you, Arthur, and… you couldn't have found a better person than Gwen. Keep her happy, Arthur, I know you will. I apologise for all the misunderstandings and… for everything."

"Elena, I am partly to be blamed, too."

"I hope my father understands when I tell him,"

"I am sure he was looking at your interests, Elena. Can't really blame him, you know?" Arthur replies.

"What about your father?"

"He'll come around," Arthur says and he isn't sure if Uther will do that. Knowing how temperamental his father is, Arthur is hoping Elena's father will solve the matter quickly.

"Well, what now?" Elena asks, looking around, releasing him.

"Can you stay with me until Merlin arrives?"

"Sure, I promised Gwen I would… let's head to the front and you can tell everything about Gwen. I like to know her better," Elena tells Arthur, rushes to get her bag and coat, walks back to him, takes his hand and leads him to the living room.

Arthur smiles and follows her quietly. He is happy with Elena's change of heart, but it surprises him how quickly she turned over a new leaf. He ignores his suspicions when he recalls her words. She seems genuine and Arthur is willing to trust her. Elena's only fault was to fall in love with him, and apart from that, she is a good girl. She has been a good friend of his for years and still remains so. And that alone is enough for Arthur to put his full trust in her. Perhaps one day when she meets her own man, she will understand. And until that, Arthur is happy to teach her about love.

Gwen switches on the light in Arthur's apartment and walks inside, dropping her bag on the couch, searching for him. "Arthur?" she calls out. There's no answer. She walks ahead and reaches the kitchen. There is a cake on the table with one candle lighted on top of the cake. Gwen nears the cake and takes a look. The words _Guinevere, my love_ are written on the cake. Gwen smiles, swipes the cream and licks it. It was creamy coffee flavoured icing and Gwen licks off all the cream from her fingers and looks around. There is still no sign of Arthur and she arches her brow. 'Where could he be?' she thinks and takes another swipe of cream. And then she notices the small note beside the cake. She licks off the remaining cream and picks the note, unfolding to read the contents. 'Come to my room.' Gwen reads it twice to fully absorb it and looks behind, towards Arthur's room. The content might be a little fishy but is Arthur in there? She leaves the note on the table and walks towards Arthur's room. "Arthur?" she calls as she enters the room.

"Wait there Guinevere!"

"Arthur?" Gwen really can't see anything as the room is dark. The only light in the room came from streaks of moonlight creeping silently from the window. But it was enough for Gwen to notice someone kneeling by the bed. It is Arthur.

"Arthur…" Gwen steps forward but Arthur's voice cuts her off immediately.

"Guinevere, please… not another step forward," he tells her.

"But why? Why are you kneeling down?"

"Because there is something I need to give you."

"Arthur, what…"

"Guinevere, it's all right. Just listen and don't say a word until I have finished, yeah. This is something I've been planning for a long time and I don't want to lose another day, putting it off."

"You're scaring me, Arthur."

"I'm trying not to, but I need you to listen patiently. Just bear with me, Guinevere."

"All right."

"All right," Arthur takes a deep breath and waits patiently. When he is confident enough, he starts. "Our meeting came by an accident. I still think it's funny that we should cross paths in such an incredulous manner, but now it makes sense. It was destiny. You and I were destined to meet each other and I mean this not just based on our meeting but on every other detail that surrounds our encounter. My accident, your father's death, your hatred and my guilt… they all were reasons. And they make sense, too," he laughs nervously. "But I was relieved to meet you Guinevere, because something about your presence in the hospital that day gave me hope." He sighs. "I was tired, Guinevere, tired of living and tired of pretending, but all that changed the moment you stepped in. Your charm, your spirit and your strength charmed its way into my heart and it left such an impression that I was looking forward to meeting you again. But that never happened and you know the rest don't you?" Arthur says. "But what I'm trying to say is, you… Guinevere, you stole my heart from the very first day I heard your voice. You left an impression in me, you charmed me, enchanted me… I can go on and use as many words there are in the dictionary to describe that particular moment but nothing can come close to explain the way my heart beats each time I hear you. Yes… it still does, Guinevere, though I don't show it on my face, it does," he laughs again. This time he hears Gwen laughing too. _'Good, she hasn't left'_ he thinks.

"I always thought God abandoned me since my mother's death, my father's neglect and my luckless life, but he didn't. Because he kept the biggest surprise from me all this time and I am glad he did. You are my light, Guinevere. You are my beacon of hope and I don't want to lose out on you again. I've thirsted for love since my mother's death and you filled that void; you gave me love and I want to give you something more than just love. I want to give you my promise, my life, my body and my soul. I want to bind this relationship into an unbreakable bond."

"And I can do that only by sealing this relationship, Guinevere," Arthur says and pauses. This is the hardest part and he has only a couple more lines to complete his task but as he nears the very important line, his heart rams faster. He feels sweat trickling down his forehead, down his lids and he ignores it. He is wondering what Guinevere is be thinking right now. Will she like what he is about to offer?

"Guinevere, I… love you very much. I can never think of a life without you and I can never live without you, not even a second. You brought back happiness in my life and I haven't given you anything at all…"

"Arthur …"

"No, Guinevere… let me finish. I want you in my life forever… till eternity. I want us to have a future together. So, the only way we can have that is to seal our love with something powerful, like… matrimony," Arthur licks his lips. His heart beats like a drum in his ribcage while his stomach churns. He is nervous and scared, afraid of what she might say. He braves himself and sighs, taking in huge gulps of air. No matter what she might say, Arthur has to respect her decision and though it'll pain him, this is something he must accept. But he is confident she might accept what he is about to offer. "Guinevere, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" He finally says it and await the results nervously.

Gwen feels her world spinning. She didn't anticipate this; not from Arthur and not so soon. She is petrified. She didn't know how to arrange her words to form the sentences. Arthur has said his part and now it was her turn. But will she say? Arthur is surely expecting an answer and does she has one? She loves him, but marriage so soon after her father's death is not in her plan at the moment. She knew someway down the road, she will commit herself but is she ready now? She thinks back to the night Arthur came to dinner and impressed Elyan. There have been constant taunts of brother in law inserted in their conversation and later on the way home, Arthur did mention about marriage but she didn't think he means it! She seriously thought he was joking but now it seems he wasn't. Gwen sighs and looks uneasily at Arthur. What is she going to tell him?

"Guinevere?"

"I'm here, Arthur…" she steps closer and kneels down in front of him. She takes his hand.

"No… you have to stand up, that's how it should be," Arthur jokes. Gwen smiles and kisses both his hands.

"Is something wrong, Guinevere?"

"No, Arthur…" she lies and watches him. She loves him and there's no doubt in that but why is she afraid of what he's offering? Why is her heart sinking down the moment he asked her to marry him? Why?

"So?"

"Arthur…"

Arthur's smile fades as he recognizes the tone. She seems unsure and he recognizes it immediately. It disturbs him and his face darkens with hurt. He lowers his face.

Gwen's heart tugs the moment she sees him sinking. She didn't want it to be this way but how will she explain it to him without hurting him? She reaches and cups his cheek. Lifting his face up, she caresses his cheek. "Arthur, I…"

"Don't say it Guinevere," he stops her, removing her hand from his face. "What ever you have, please don't say it. Don't tell me…"

"But I…"

"No, I've been hurt far too long and too much and I can't accept another rejection in my life. But that doesn't mean I'm going to force you to accept me. I respect your wishes and if this is what you want, I'm happy for you. Your happiness means the world to me so if this is how it's supposed to be, then so be it. But please don't say that word… I'd rather not hear it."

"But if you don't hear my reason, then…?"

"I don't blame you, Guinevere. I understand why you decided such, but… I just don't want to hear you say it, because it'll break my heart. I'd rather live on with hope than to carry on without one. Please… try to understand it," Arthur says.

And that was it. Those words were enough to convince Gwen to rethink her decision. She was sad to see him hurt and wished there had been another solution for this matter, but the moment Arthur assures her that he is fine with her decision and fully stands by her, she knows she'll be making a big mistake; the biggest in her life if she decides to reject his hand in marriage. She will not find another man like Arthur and like he said, they are both destined for each other. If she refuses him now, God will find another route to bring them both together again. She was afraid, nervous and edgy with the thought of starting a family so soon; but somehow later on in her life she will have to eventually do so… so what's the big difference anyway? By rejecting his hand in marriage, she would hurt him again, and this was something she promised herself not to repeat regardless what the situation is. So if that occurs again, and if he is hurt beyond words she will not be able to forgive herself.

Gwen watches him keenly. He is hurt and clearly disappointed with the way the events have turned out. Gwen is sorry to have caused this uneasiness in him but she is also thinking about his words. The way he handles her refusal, without eventually hearing it, makes her proud. He understands her, seems to put her first before him and it's a trait not easily available on most guys she came across before. And his word, those strong words gives her strength, security and encouragement. To be honest, she has been afraid of committing to marriage, but after listening to what he said; Arthur is the one she wants to have her future with. And she isn't afraid to commit with him. She beams with hope and excitement. The worry and nervousness she felt earlier is now replaced with happiness and excitement. Arthur is still sad and she wants to let him know about her change of heart but she plans to do it in a way he likes it. She leans forward, bends to her left a little and grazes his lips with his. But he keeps his lips sealed tightly. She smiles and nibbles his lips; stirring Arthur's well cocooned passion.

"Guinevere…"

As his lips part, she thrusts her tongue inside, catching him by surprise. She hears him gasp but ignores as she drinks in his love. Though her action catches him off guard, Arthur immediately regains his guard, responds to Gwen and lifts his hand to circle her back, pulling her close. His chest crushes against her bosom, weakening Gwen as Arthur presses his lips demandingly. Gwen feels her heart throbbing as Arthur teases, probes and drinks greedily. One hand of his leaves her back and trails back to cup her cheek, stroking it gently. Gwen gasps and Arthur takes that opportunity to trail down to her neck, placing soft kisses all along her nape. Gwen opens her eyes, lifts his face and places a kiss on his forehead.

"I accept Arthur," she says.

At first Arthur thought he is dreaming. But after she repeats herself, he knows he isn't dreaming anymore. A smile flashes on his face and he cups her cheek with both hands. "You… what?" he has to hear it again.

"I will become your wife,"

"Oh, my… I love you Guinevere!" and he presses his lips against hers, hard and hungry. Gwen reaches up and circles her hand around his neck while Arthur keeps his lips cemented against hers. Only after a while he releases her yet he still trails short kisses all over her face, along her jaw line and finally her forehead.

"And I love you, Arthur."

"Wait…" Arthur releases her and digs into his coat and fishes out a small box. Gwen's heart races. Could it be…?

"I want you to have this, Guinevere," Arthur says and opens the lid of the box. Inside, lays a gold and platinum band with a three carat blue diamond surrounded by smaller brilliants. The combination is striking and Gwen is in awe, looking at it. She looks up at Arthur, quite not believing what she sees.

"Arthur, this is… beautiful."

"It'll fit you… please, help me remove it from the box," he requests and she does like he instructs. She places the ring on his palm and waits. Arthur feels the ring with his fingers and takes her hand, carefully searches for her finger and with care, he slips the ring into her ring finger.

Gwen feels her eyes moist as she watches the ring slips around her finger with ease. Her heart tugs and she just wants to savour this moment all day long. Once Arthur has slipped the ring, Gwen lifts it up and admires the beauty of the workmanship. "It's beautiful, Arthur."

"Thank Merlin… he had it done and I suppose he did a brilliant job?"

"He nailed it," she tells him. "Thank you."

"Let's celebrate, Guinevere, let's go out."

"Sure…" Gwen says and gets up and helps Arthur to get back on his feet.

As soon as he stands up, a sting of pain shoots up his knee cap and he grimaces, clutching his knee. Gwen bends down and places her hand over his knee, looking worried.

"Are you all right, Arthur?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I've been on my knees too long, I guess…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"I didn't know when you'd be back and I wanted to be ready when you arrived so I decided to wait on my knees."

"All this while Arthur?" Gwen is shocked.

"Hmmm…"

"God… you had no idea when I'd be back… what if I didn't, how long would you wait?"

"For as long as I needed, I suppose," Arthur says with a smile as he massages his knee softly.

"Oh, Arthur…" Gwen is moved. Her heart goes out to him and she just wants to give him a big warm hug. "I am truly sorry,"

"No, don't be, love… it was all worth it," he finishes.

Gwen sighs and helps him to stand up straight. Arthur grimaces as he begins to walk but as they head out from the room, the pain starts to lessen. Gwen picks up his coat and supports him out, his hand around her waist. "Where shall we go?" she asks.

"Your choice…" he tells her.

Uther is finalizing the financial plan for next year in his study. The reports are well prepared by his accountant and he is keen to see the plan put into action next year. If everything goes according to plan, his company will reap more profits than they do this year. He puts his signature at the end of the plan and flips the second page. But his concentration is diverted by the hurried knock on the door. Uther looks up from his work, frustrated being interrupted.

"Who is it?'

"Geoffrey, sir… there is a phone call for you from Mr. Godwyn. Shall I put it through?"

"Godwyn… right," Uther says and he hears Geoffrey walking away. After five minutes, the phone on his desk rings. Uther picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Uther?"

"Yes, Godwyn… what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine… fine, actually and better than I expected," Godwyn says from the other side of the line. His voice seems cheerful and all the anger he unleashed at Uther before has vaporized.

"You seem happy."

"Of course I am … remember I asked you to convince Arthur to marry Elena some days back?"

"Yeah… about that, Godwyn."

"Well, forget it, Uther. There's no need for you to do that anymore because my daughter isn't interested in him any longer."

"WHAT?"

"Don't sound to stunned, Uther… we knew this was on the cards all the time but we decided to keep quiet, didn't we? I kept it quiet because of my love for Elena and you did because of your love for power and money. You didn't care for your son's welfare, Uther, only yours… everyone knew that, including me, but I opted to keep quiet for my daughter. But now that she isn't interested in this agreement any more, I won't be wasting my time."

"Wait, wait, Godwyn… I don't understand. Why did Elena… I mean, why the sudden change?"

"She lost interest in him, that's what she told me. She said she wanted a marriage based on love not infatuation or promises. She wants commitment from both sides and it's obvious she stands alone in this matter. Which is why she decided to bring this agreement to an end."

"And you agree with it?"

"Of course I do Uther! Elena is my daughter, the apple of my eye and I care for her well being only. Everything else comes in second, so if she's unhappy with your son and wants to end it, I am fine with it. She wants to pursue her education and meet someone who will love her as she is. This is the life she chooses and as long as she is happy, I am fine with it,"

"But the promise…"

"Uther," Godwyn sounds pretty disgusted from the other side of the line. "As far as I know, this arrangement was in your best interests and no one else's. And I know you will be reaping more rewards and benefits than my daughter or your son through this marriage and I would have given it to you blindly if Elena chose your son. But she doesn't anymore, and with that I have end the agreement and carry on with my life. We will still remain friends and partners in business but other than that, it's a closed deal. Get it? Now… I am sure Arthur will be happy with this news and I'm giving you the liberty to pass this news to him personally. He is a good boy, Uther, and you should pay more attention to him. Let me know when he's getting married and I'll inform you of Elena's… goodnight Uther," and the line goes dead.

Uther holds the receiver, staring at the wall in front of him like a man hypnotized. The line goes from long stretching sound to beeps and any moment now the line will start alarming off. Uther stirs and places the receiver back properly and leans back against his chair. Godwyn's conversation plays back in his head and he couldn't find the words to describe how pissed and disgusted he is right now.

_'This is all your fault!'_ he thinks in anger. _'you ruined everything!'_ he slams the side of his chair. _'You will pay… you will pay for this. I will never let you near my son!'_ he hisses bitterly and pounds his table.


	31. Chapter 31

"Have you told your father about us, Arthur?" Gwen asks as she walks alongside Arthur at the park, her arms wrapped around his. She hears Arthur sighing and she purposely shakes his arm, gaining his attention.

"Hmmm?" It is clear he is annoyed by the question but since it is Gwen who seeks the answer, he can't vent his anger at her. Instead, he just bites his lips.

"Have you…"

"I heard you, Guinevere," he cuts her off in annoyance though he keeps his voice under control.

"And… what?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything… assure me that you've spoken to your father."

Arthur sighs again. He can't give Guinevere that answer because he knows he hasn't told Uther anything about them, though he did profess about his love to him on many occasion. But that is different because now he and Guinevere are officially engaged. He has to talk to his father about this somehow and he will do it, but the question is, when?

"Arthur, why are you keeping us a secret from your father?" Gwen asks again.

"I don't mean to, but… I just don't feel like telling him anything."

"But you know he will have to know about us someday, don't you?"

"Yes, but…" Arthur stops abruptly, causing Gwen to halt beside him. "Each time I think of telling him, I end up feeling bitter."

"Why?"

"Because he will never approve of us Guinevere, don't you see that?"

"How do you know that Arthur? You haven't tried."

"I know my father better than anyone in the world, and he is someone who sticks to his decisions once made and is not easily convinced otherwise. I know he will never approve of you."

"Why? Is it because of my status or that I'm black and you are white or…"

"Guinevere please, you know I will never compare you with regard to all that."

"Arthur, I understand and I am serious about this. I want to know and don't worry, I am not hurt because all that matters to me is you and your love. But I am curious as to why your father wouldn't approve of us? I just thought of some reasons, that's all."

"My father… is a tyrant and expects to get things done his way. He will find plenty of reasons to not like you but the one reason why he will not approve of us is because of Elena."

"Oh, because you rejected her?"

"Yes, and it didn't go down well with him when I first told him about you, so…"

"Arthur, you are not giving your father a chance." Gwen puts in.

Now it's Arthur's turn to be surprise. What on earth is she talking about? "What do you mean, Guinevere? Why do I have to grant him one? I don't see any reason…"

"Listen, Arthur," Gwen presses her finger against Arthur's lips, stopping him from continuing. "What I mean is… you have to talk to your father again, tell him abut us and the engagement and your plans to get your eyesight corrected. I know you share a very sore relationship with him but how long do you plan to stay like this, Arthur? He is your father and be glad you have one. Talk to him; make him understand."

"Does he look like someone who will listen to you? My father is different, Guinevere, and it's hard to explain anything to him."

"The problem with both of you is that you both are stubborn. How do you plan to achieve anything if both of you are being stubborn arses?" Guinevere is pissed and she isn't afraid to let Arthur know that. "Someone has to give way and start something and I'll be happy if that was you. You have to pack your arrogance and leave it aside, Arthur. You must start talking first and allow your father a place in your heart, make him talk and give him the respect and space he needs to fit in your life."

"But…"

"I'm not done, Arthur Pendragon. You are the only son your father has and remember that. Put yourself in your father's shoes and think. Anyone will react like your father does. I'm not talking about everything else, just our issue. He wants you to be his son and you have to start behaving like one. I am sure your father will listen once you start talking and trust me, it will go on fine. All it needs is one of you to step back and listen."

Arthur sighs and lowers his head. Guinevere's words do make sense but still, why is he feeling like it won't work?

"Arthur," she calls him softly. "I know it is not easy and considering all that happened between you and your father, I know it will take a mountain for you to reach out to him, trust him or even start talking but something has to start somewhere."

"What if he chooses not to listen?"

"Then you have to convince him."

"I'm not good at convincing, Guinevere,"

"You expect me to believe that?" Gwen laughs. "You managed to convince me well enough."

"That's different,"

"No, Arthur… what's different is the way we think the others will react without even trying. Neither you nor your father tried very hard to convince each other to give yourselves a chance and if this goes on, one of you or perhaps both will suffer. It's not what we want, do we?"

Arthur has no answers for that. Guinevere is right. Neither he nor his father had really given each other the space to understand one another; more often they end up bickering than talking.

Gwen reaches out and turns him around so that she faces him; she then cups his cheek and caresses it softly. "Arthur, I don't want to put you in any unnecessary stress but I want you to understand why I insist your father should learn about our engagement. I don't want him to feel excluded. And I don't want anyone to talk about how you neglected your father and made your own decision… this will reflect badly on us, Arthur. Besides, your father needs you and neglecting him at this age isn't a wise move, no matter how cruel he'd been before. We need a family, Arthur, and that includes your father… I lost mine and it still pains my heart. Take care of yours while you still have the chance, because once they are gone, we will never have another chance to make that happen," she says softly. "But this is still your choice and I am not going to force you," she finishes.

Arthur forces a smile and he knows she is right. Yet he isn't ready to forgive his father yet, no matter what everyone says.

"Forgive him, Arthur… let that grudge off from your heart. I am sure your mother would ask the same of you," she tells him.

Mentioning his mother is a fine move because not only Gwen gained his attention but he also seems to consider her options. He clasps her hand and brings it to his lips.

"Fine… I'll talk to my father."

"When?'

"Tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he assures her with a smile.

Gwen pulls him and embraces him happily. "Thank you so much Arthur, thank you," she tells him, relieved.

"No Guinevere, thank you," Arthur says, wrapping his arm around her.

Gwen rolls the documents and ties it with a ribbon. She then leaves it aside and flips open her log when someone squeezes her shoulder. She looks up and notices Morgana, standing with a smile on her face.

"Morgana!" Gwen pushes the chair back, stands up and hugs her friend. "Oh my Lord, I missed you dearly!" she adds.

"And I missed you, too."

"How, when did you arrive? Why didn't you call me? How is everything? How's Modred?"

The mention of Modred is a wrong choice because Morgana's smile fades and she lower's her gaze to the floor. Gwen senses her uneasiness and clasps her friend's hand. "What's wrong Morgana? Is everything all right?"

Morgana looks up and Gwen realizes her friend's eyes are moist. She knew immediately something is not right. "Morgana?" Gwen calls again.

"I have a problem, Gwen… I don't know to whom should I turn."

"What is it?"

"It's Modred," Morgana says and sits down. Gwen follows suit and sits opposite Morgana, her eyes never leaving her.

"What about him?" Gwen asks.

"When he was a junkie he needed money to get his drugs, he couldn't get it from his parents and he didn't steal either because he didn't want them to know so he worked for his friends."

"What sort of job?"

"I don't know but it was illegal and it turns out that he was lead to work for some loan sharks. For Modred it worked fine because he needed the money and he did all sort of work for them but I had no idea what type of work, just that it was all illegal. And something happened, one event led to another and now it seems he owes them a huge sum of money."

"Oh my…"

"We didn't know anything about this until late last night where the loan sharks arrived and attacked us."

"Attacked you? What are you saying Morgana? Are you hurt?"

"No, but Morgause is. They arrived and threatened us, asking for Modred and the money he owed them. Modred was at home and he pleaded to give him some time but they refused and held Morgause at gunpoint. They said Modred only has time right up till end of this month to come up with the money or they will kill Morgause,"

"Did you lodge any police report?"

"No, they threatened they will get their revenge on any of us if the police knew about this, so… we decided not to lodge anything. They warned Modred and left but not before injuring Morgause with the gun."

"Why?"

"To make a statement, to prove they are not fooling around and they mean business. Morgause is fine but she is completely hurt by what Modred got himself into. She hasn't stopped crying and it breaks me to see her like that,"

"What did Urien say?"

"He hasn't spoken to Modred since the incident and right now he is looking for the money to pay the loan sharks back. But… he hasn't found anyone willing to loan him anything."

"Modred… how could he be such a fool? Look where his addiction have landed him! First the hospital and now this! Did he steal from them?"

"In a way, yes!" Morgana agrees.

"Morgana!"

"I am not lying, Gwen. He did and I found this out late last night. He didn't tell his parents because he didn't want to break their hearts anymore. He said he followed his friends to a raid and found massive sum of money. His friends wanted to split up and run away. Modred took his share but didn't leave. Instead he used all the cash to get himself his drugs and stayed home. The loan shark found out about the theft, looked for the boys and found almost all except one had run off. He caught the lad and found out about Modred's address and you know what's even worse? The lad lied saying Modred took all the money and ran off. The loan shark believed and searched for Modred and found him. Now, Modred has to pay him back the whole sum regardless of how much he took!"

"How much?"

"Two hundred thousand pounds!"

"Oh dear…" Gwen closed her eyes and leaned back. Her head is throbbing. She couldn't think or breathe. That is a lot of money. Where on earth is Morgana going to look for it?

"If that sum isn't returned back to them by the end of the month, they will kill Morgause."

"I'll ask Elyan and Percival. They might have something… how is Urien's luck?"

"He is talking to his friends and applying for loans… but I'm not so sure it will work out."

"You have to have faith, Morgana."

"No, I mean it! Urien just bought a house, Gwen, and was bankrolled through a loan. And Modred's educational loan still has three more years to complete. There is no way he can get another loan sanctioned!"

"Oh… right." Gwen remembers now. Just like her, Urien didn't come from a wealthy family. He worked his way up and ensured his wife and son enjoyed the luxury he didn't have. But now, he has to race against time to save his son and wife. Poor Urien.

Morgana looks at Gwen nervously. "Gwen, I know this isn't right for me to ask but can you help? I really need the money and I will do anything in return… I just want to save my sister. I will pay it back… promise,"

"Morgana… of course I will help you. I will ask my brother or Percival all right… don't worry."

"I don't want to trouble you, Gwen. I wish I didn't have to seek this favour from you but I haven't got anyone else," Morgana tells Gwen.

"Rubbish! You are my friend and I will do anything for you. You did right by looking for me but stop worrying. I'll call Elyan tonight, all right?"

"Thanks, Gwen, you made feel slightly lighter," Morgana answers with a smile but her smile fades the moment her eye catches a glimpse of the ring on Gwen's finger. She gapes and looks up, petrified. "Gwen? What… what is that?" she points at the ring.

Gwen knows what has captured Morgana's interest and she smiles shyly. "That, Morgana, is my engagement ring"

"And who gave it to you?" Morgana's lips quivers with excitement.

"Take a wild guess."

"Oh my God!" Morgana covers her mouth with her hand and shakes wildly, tapping her feet in excitement. Gwen nods. She knows what's crossing through Morgana's mind.

"Arghhh!" Morgana reaches out and embraces Gwen tightly. "When? When did he ask you? And how far have you both discovered each other? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Morgana?" Gwen pushes her friend back a little and smiles. "Hold your horses, my friend, one question at a time."

"I can't… I'm too excited. I knew Arthur is the one for you! See, I was right all along!"

"Yes, you were, Morgana. Only I didn't want to listen."

"How did this happen? The last thing I remembered was you having a misunderstanding with him and you confessed about your father to him… what happened after that?"

"He had a change of heart. Merlin and Gwaine paid me a visit, asking me to profess my love again because Arthur was in love with me. He was just too arrogant or scared to tell me. So I did as they asked, we confessed, apologised and decided to give our relationship a fresh start."

"Wicked! And after that .."

"After that… hmmm," Gwen smiles. Morgana's eye widens.

"Bloody… did you do it?" Morgana asks, almost sheepishly.

"Do what?"

"You know… that?" Morgana's smile widens like the Cheshire cat.

"What?" Gwen pretends not to understand what her friend means.

"Come on, Gwen… quit playing games, you know what I mean? Did you have… sex?"

"NO! Of course not!" Gwen shouts, arching her brow.

"Really, huh?"

"Yes, Morgana… really. I brought him to meet Elyan and we had wonderful dinner and Elyan and Arthur bonded. It ended wonderfully, better than I expected and after that, Arthur proposed in his apartment." Gwen explains, her eyes wide open.

"Really… gosh! But you really didn't…"

"MORGANA!"

"All right, I believe you," Morgana laughs. Gwen shakes her head.

"I told myself I'll remain a virgin till I get married and I pledge to honour that. Besides, Arthur seems to have that thought too," Gwen explains calmly.

"That was a joke girl, I am happy for you both. I wish I'd been here when it happened."

"I wanted to tell you but you were troubled with your worries and I felt it was improper to include my happiness alongside your sadness so I decided my news could wait."

"No one can be happier than me with this news, Gwen… but now that I am here, I am happy for you."

"Thank you Morgana. To tell you the truth, I can't keep my eyes from this ring. I hold on to it like my life, I am so possessive of it… as if it's my heartbeat. I really want to marry him Morgana, start my life with him, bear him children and be in love all my life."

"You will, love, you will. It has been written in the stars all the while, just took some time for you to realize it. When is the wedding?"

"We haven't set the date yet but did you know I almost told him no?"

"Why?"

"I was scared… all of a sudden I freaked out. But he didn't push me and said he will wait until I am ready before pursuing me again. I like that approach because he gave hope and strength and suddenly I was rejuvenated. I wasn't scared anymore and I knew that this is the man I will be happy with so… I said yes,"

"Oh, Gwen… imagine if you've said no. That would have been a mistake!" Morgana voices out in fear.

"I know… but glad it is over so next thing in out chapter is our marriage date. But before that I want him to inform his father about our engagement."

"He hasn't told his father yet?" Morgana asks, curious why Arthur kept it a secret from his father.

"He and his father don't see eye to an eye on all matters so… he chose not to tell his father about us. But I convinced him otherwise and he promised me to see to it."

"And his operation?"

"He promised that as well… I want him to see me, Morgana. I know this is a selfish thought but I really want him to see me, touch me and kiss me, all with his eyes fixed upon me," Gwen tells Morgana, her eyes beaming with excitement.

"Haha… it will happen Gwen. You have a good heart and I am sure it will happen as your heart desires."

"Thanks, Morgana… well, that's all about me. About you, don't worry because I am here for you and I will get help. And I need another favour?"

"Anything?"

"I want you to be my maid of honour," Gwen smiles as Morgana gapes.

"Of course… of course… thanks, Gwen," Morgana hugs Gwen again.

"No, thank you, Morgana," Gwen replies and embraces Morgana warmly.

Gwen might have spoken gallantly but the moment she arrived home, a pile of bad news awaits her. First, it seems someone has sabotaged Percival by providing important information to his rivals. Not only did Percival lose his customers, but he also lost his status in the market. The drop costs him greatly and he had to cut down on his costs, which also included personnel. Thankfully he still retains Elyan and a number of good staff beside him, to help him recover from this drop and reinstate his status back on top. But right now, he is in the midst of locating the traitor and persuading his old customers, some whom are still faithful and some who are not, to reinvest with him. It's going to take a while before Percival can get back to the position he once enjoyed and it's going to need everyone's effort. Elyan will be staying in Carleon for some time, he told her in the message she received.

Gwen's heart sinks right to the bottom after reading through the message. She remembers her promise to Morgana this afternoon and now, how will she tell her friend that Percival isn't in the position to help? Morgana will understand, she knows that, but… she desperately needs the money and a life is at stake here. Gwen sighs and clicks the button to listen to the second message. It was Elyan. He requests Gwen not to set the wedding date closer to the end of the year as he will be busy with Percival, working their socks off to lift the business back up. He tells her that he feels bad asking her to do this for him but says it was a bad time for them and they could use some time just to themselves, focusing on their work while ignoring everything else. He apologises and states Percival feels exactly the same though he didn't want Elyan to suggest the idea. Elyan insisted on it and after apologizing again, sending her his love, Elyan ends the message. Gwen sighs once again.

She clicks the button again. It was Gaius. He asks her if she could come over to the new building tomorrow morning and assist the newly appointed secretary with the documentations and paperwork. He wants her only for two hours, while he is conducting a meeting with his share holders. Gwen makes a face. It is her off day tomorrow and she promised to accompany Arthur for his eye appointment in the morning. But if she goes to work, then she will have to ask someone else to take Arthur. And he isn't going to like it one bit. The message plays on and Gwen listens with half interest. Gaius apologises and states how important the meeting is and all that but Gwen isn't listening anymore. Why can't Gaius find someone else? Gaius ends the message asking her to call him after she's decided. The line goes dead and there are no more messages to be played. Gwen sighs and pouts, walks towards her room with a heavy heart. She isn't interested in Elyan and Gaius's messages, but only in Percival's. If he can't afford to help her, whom will she turn to? How will she face Morgana? What will she tell her? She removes her scarf, her jacket and her vest; drops it on the bed and sits down, cupping cheek in dismay. She is thinking about Morgana. She wants to help, but… how?

_'God, please provide me an answer,'_ she prays to herself. Apart from Percival, she doesn't know anyone else. Suddenly a mosquito flies in front of her and she waves her hand to whack the distracting mosquito. As she did, her eyes suddenly fell upon her engagement ring. She halts and thinks quickly. An idea creeps up her mind.

_'Is it possible? Will it work?'_ she asks herself. _'Why didn't I think of this before?'_ she smiles slowly. The ring gives her an idea. She can ask Arthur for help and he will not say no. But would he want to ask his father? Or perhaps he has his own share of fortune? Gwen doesn't know which one but she still wants to ask him. Maybe he can help. The smile returns back on her face and she feels slightly relieved. Finally there's hope, thanks to the mosquito. Gwen looks up and crosses herself in prayers, thanking the Lord silently.

Arthur taps his way into the mansion and calls out a name he knows very well.

"Geoffrey?" he calls and waits. There's no sign of his beloved butler anywhere. Arthur taps his cane patiently.

"Geoffrey?" he tries again after five minutes.

Someone taps his shoulder.

Arthur doesn't need another introduction. "Geoffrey!" he extends his arm and the butler steps forward, taking Arthur's out stretched arms. Arthur pulls Geoffrey closer and hugs him. "It's nice to see you,"

"How are you, master Arthur?"

"I am fine… you?"

"I am fine sir."

"Father?"

"As usual sir, confines himself in his study, pledges himself with his work and pays little attention to the world outside. But he does talk about you often."

"Yeah, that's bull, Geoffrey." Arthur doesn't want to believe that.

"Don't say that, master Arthur, your father does talk about you often. I have never seen him like this before."

"I am not willing to get entangled in this drama, Geoffrey. You know him as much as I do and I'm not going to fall in his trap easily. Where is he?"

"In his study,"

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, sir… right this way," Geoffrey says and leads Arthur towards the massive study. Arthur follows silently, tapping his cane while holding on to Geoffrey's arm tightly.

Geoffrey taps the door of the study and waits. After a second or two, Uther's voice is heard from inside. Geoffrey announces Arthur's arrival and waits again. This time the silence is longer than before. Both men hear footsteps nearing the door and suddenly the door yanks open, Uther standing on the other side.

Uther's face brightens with happiness as he stands in the way, holding the door tightly. "Arthur!" he calls out.

"Father," Arthur acknowledges calmly.

"I'll leave you both," Geoffrey excuses himself and leaves.

"May I come in, Father?"

"This is your home, Arthur… stop asking permission, come." Uther steps back and helps his son step inside. Arthur taps his way while Uther closes the door behind them.

"Are you busy, Father?"

"Nonsense… I was just resting, anyway… how are you? Have you come home for good?"

"Sorry to disappoint you father but no… I, um… I came by to tell you something important."

"What is it?'

"Guinevere and I are engaged and we thought you should know. It was her idea anyway so… the date hasn't been set but we will keep you informed with the progress," he lays it all out at once, getting right to the point.

Uther gapes and stands looking at Arthur in horror. _'Engaged?'_ he thinks. _'He got engaged without my knowledge?'_

"Father?"

"What is this, Arthur?"

"What is what, Father?"

"This… this engagement announcement! Who in the world do you think you are? You are a Pendragon and is this how you decide to get engaged? And you are letting me know AFTER your engagement? What is this madness?" Uther is bitter.

"Father, not again. Look, you are lucky because we decided to tell you about our engagement, if I had it my way I would have informed you after the wedding."

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"

"Father… look!" Arthur sighs and takes in huge gulp of air. He hates this and hates fighting with him. Each time they try to start a conversation they end up fighting, no matter what the subject is all about. "I didn't come here to fight or hurt you."

"But that's what you've done, Arthur! I am hurt, beyond words. How can you leave me out of your life? Have I been such a shadow in your life that you decided to cast me out permanently? Yes… I understand I haven't been a good father before but I am trying now. Can't you give me a chance, Arthur? Can't a man turn over a new leaf?"

"Father, please…"

"No, listen, Arthur! And listen well: I love you. I love you more than I love myself and I want you to be happy. If you are happy with that girl you chose, then so be it. I'll accept her. With all my heart and I'm not saying this on the surface just to satisfy you, no! I mean it, every word of it. I just want you to be happy because if you are not, then I would fail. I will fail to keep the promise I made to your mother. I know I lectured, preached you about honour, society and social status but as long as I can see that smile permanently on your face, I will accept anyone of your choice. This is a promise, Arthur!"

Arthur doesn't know how to start or where to begin his conversation. Did his father actually mean all that? Arthur seems suspicious because he knows his father well but that man's voice is choking with emotion and his father rarely portrays his emotion in public. Arthur could hear the croaks in his voice and feels split. Should he trust his old man or should he just walk away? His father acts well, and since he couldn't see Uther this could be an act as well.

"You don't believe me?" his father asks, as if reading Arthur's mind.

Arthur waves his hand. "It's not that, Father, you have to give me time. I'm not used to this new you."

"It's all right, Arthur. I don't blame you. I haven't been really convincing enough, I suppose. I am happy you found your happiness and let me know when you get married. All I'm asking you is that… please don't leave me out from your big day. And another request, please consider the operation because that girl deserves the best from you. Just think of what I said," Uther tells sadly and turns away.

Arthur feels sad and uneasy. _'Is it really his father?'_ he can't believe what he's been hearing. Uther never backs away as easily as he just did and he's accepting Guinevere! That's the important part of this conversation and Arthur is finding it hard to digest that. _'Is it true?'_ he pinches himself and feels the pain, so that means he isn't dreaming. But… is his father for real?

"Father?"

"Yes Arthur?" Uther turns back to face his son.

"You are not bluffing, are you?"

"Why would you say that, Arthur?"

"Because I've been led by your lies all my life and I want that to stop. I need your honesty right now, the truth. Can you give me that?"

"Of course, Arthur… I just want you in my life and I would give up everything to have you back."

"I need your promise, Father. I need you to promise on Mother's name that you will not lie anymore, that what you just told me is true and you will accept Guinevere with all your heart. Can you give me that, Father?"

"Yes, Arthur. I will… I will do all that you ask and I promise on your mother's name," Uther promises and presses his hand against Arthur's hand.

Arthur smiles. His father holds his mother dearly in his heart and he has promised on her name, meaning he will never lie anymore. Not after promising on his wife. "Thank you, Father," Arthur says with a huge smile. He feels relieved and for the first time in his life, he wants to embrace his father.

"Will you not hug me, Arthur?" Uther beat him to it.

"Of course, Father…" Arthur says and embraces his father. Uther wraps his arms around his son warmly.

"It's been so long since we've done this… I missed your childhood, Arthur. Forgive me."

"Father, please, let's not go there anymore. It's time to move on and we have an engagement to celebrate."

"And a daughter-in-law to usher into this home," his father says, releasing his son.

"Yes…" Arthur is happy his father has changed. "She's the reason why I'm here, Father."

"Really?"

"Yes, she insisted that I tell you about our engagement and forced me to meet you today. If she didn't press me, I don't think I would have cared to let you know."

"Thank the heavens we found a good soul in her. I couldn't have asked for a better person that her, Arthur. What's her name?"

"Guinevere."

"Yes… I have to meet her and apologise for all that I have spoken against her."

"Father, please… she'll not have any of that. She only wants your blessing and I wish for the same, so… just accept her."

"Sure… you have to bring her here Arthur. I want to meet her. What about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Arthur is surprised. He isn't sure if Guinevere will agree with the idea and the timing.

"I'll get Geoffrey prepare a feast," Uther carries on excitedly.

"Father, I think you're overdoing it."

"For my daughter-in -aw, I'll do anything… tonight then. I'll expect you back in an hour?"

"Father, I don't know if she's…"

"At eight then. I will be expecting both of you in an hour… take our car, the Mercedes. Be chauffeured and bring Guinevere here. I can't wait to meet her." Uther is ecstatic.

Arthur laughs and shakes his head. "Father, calm down. Let me find out if she's free tonight and if she's not, I'll bring her here another night. After all, she's going to be staying here after the wedding, there'll be plenty of time for you to get to know her."

"All right… find out and let me know immediately. If not today, tomorrow or the day after. Or tell me where she lives, I'll visit her myself," Uther says with a smile, cupping Arthur's cheek.

"Thank you, Father… Leon's waiting in the car for me and I promise I'll let you know about the dinner in ten minutes,"

"Sure, take care Arthur," Uther says and Arthur has to listen a while to know he isn't dreaming those words. Uther never says this and has never bid him goodbye. This will be first.

"Sure, Father, bye," Arthur replies and leaves. Uther watches his son leave and sighs.

"I can't do that tonight, Arthur, no… no… I'm scared."

"But Guinevere, my father's expecting us," Arthur tells Gwen softly. He expected this from the beginning and knows the answer but he still wanted to find out from Guinevere herself. Who knows, she might have a change of heart?

Gwen sighs and bites her lower lips. "I know… but…" she doesn't want to disappoint him yet she doesn't want to attend the dinner as well. She doesn't have anything against Uther or his invitation but she doesn't feel the time is right to do so.

"All right. I understand this must be new for you so tell me when you are brave enough and we'll go over for dinner. But not too late because my father's dying to meet you and I can't stop him," Arthur laughs but Gwen doesn't feel like laughing. In fact she isn't in any mood to be happy after listening to Morgana's problems. Her mind is completely fogged by the matter and she has to find ways to try to talk to Arthur about the money.

"Guinevere?" Arthur calls after sensing the lingering silence from his fiancée.

"Yes Arthur?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmmm… nope," she laughs nervously. Arthur pats the seat beside him and she walks back to him and sits down. He reaches out to cup her cheek.

"What is it, Love?"

Gwen can't bring herself to lie to him after he questioned her lovingly. If she is going to seek his help, Arthur needs to know the truth. And now is the right time to tell him about it. "Will you be angry if I ask you a favour?"

"Nope, tell me."

"No matter how tough, difficult or senseless the favour is?"

"For you, I will," he tells her.

Gwen takes in a huge gulp of air. "You know Morgana, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well it seems like her nephew has gotten himself in a trouble, so deep that it involves money and loan shark and so on. One event led to another and now he owes that man massive sum and they've threatened that if the sum isn't paid by the end of the month, they will kill Morgana's sister. And now the family is living in fear and she asked for my help. I thought I could turn to Percy and Elyan but unfortunately they have problems of their own, so… can you help, Arthur?"

"Why didn't you ask me first, Guinevere? Why didn't you seek me first?"

"I didn't want to trouble you…"

"Guinevere, you are going to be my wife. Your problem is mine as well. I share everything, including your sorrow and I would have appreciated if you've approached me instead of Percival," Arthur sounds hurt.

Gwen didn't anticipate this. And she didn't want to hurt Arthur. "I'm sorry Arthur, I… just…" she didn't know what to tell him. "I'm so sorry,"

"I love you, Guinevere, and I will give everything as long as you are happy. But I just wished you would have looked for me first…"

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I promise I will not do this anymore. Just not used to it, I guess," she laughs nervously.

"It's all right, Love. So, how much do you need?"

Gwen swallows. _'Please don't shout,'_ she prays in her heart. "Two hundred thousand pounds," she says quietly.

"You can meet my lawyer tomorrow and get the money from him. I'll talk to him now and get all the necessary documentations prepared and you can have the money in minutes," Arthur explains casually.

But Gwen in gaping, looking at him. Surely this came as a surprise. He didn't even flinch at the mention of the sum, protest, ask her questions but instead he calmly tells her that the money will be ready tomorrow. Surely he can't be serious?

"And tell Morgana she doesn't need to return the money. I'm helping her on this as she has helped me with you," he smiles.

"Arthur, you… you didn't even protest or asked me silly questions. That's a lot of money, Arthur."

"Not in the Pendragon's book. This amount is small compared to what we have stacked in the bank safes, so I really don't mind helping. Like I said, I am willing to do anything for you. And Morgana's my friend as well."

Gwen doesn't know how to reply to that. One part of her is relieved and the other part of her is afraid. Is this how she'll be expected to behave once she becomes Arthur's wife?

"Guinevere?"

"Oh, sorry… thank you, Arthur. This really lifted the burden off my shoulders. Morgana's, too," she tells him, hiding her own fears.

Arthur smiles. "This is nothing. Glad to be of help. Anyway, you're coming to my appointment tomorrow?"

"Hmm, about that. I can't love. I have to work, Gaius just called."

"What? But you promised…"

"I know but… I'm sorry," Gwen apologises. She hears Arthur sighing sadly. She inches closer and leans against his shoulder.

"I am really sorry, Arthur… this is an emergency and Gaius wouldn't call if it wasn't really important. Sorry," she reaches up and scratches his chin, feeling his stubble. "You need to shave," she comments.

"Don't change the topic."

"I didn't… but you could use a good shave."

"I am still bitter, Guinevere, but a shave sounds really good."

"Come on, I'm good at it. I use to do it for my dad," she stands up and pulls Arthur up his feet.

"Yeah… yeah, coming… but please be gentle,"

"Of course… come on," she tells him and leads him away.


	32. Chapter 32

Gwen waits patiently as Reagan, Arthur's lawyer, reads the letter given by Arthur through Gwen. Reagan is a man in his late fifties but he hardly looks his age. If Gwen didn't know anything about him, she would have thought him to be in his forties. With his receding hairline, spectacles on the bridge of his nose and graying moustache he paints the portrait of a man who takes his works quite seriously indeed. He hardly looked at her as his eyes were busy reading the lines of the letter and the only time he actually looked at her was to cough and then that was it; he went back to his reading. Gwen purses her lips and fiddles with the hem of her dress. She chose to dress formally and opted for a black dress with ribbons her brother got for her birthday last year and it surprises her that the dress still fits. Looks like she managed to keep her weight under control after all. Gwen's fingers leave her dress and she looks around the office. It is a neat place and Reagan happens to be an environmentalist as well. He has his certificates hanging on wall mentioning all his charity works and there is one picture that intrigues Gwen the most. It was a picture with Arthur, and Reagan is proudly displaying a medal looped around his neck with Arthur's hand draped on his shoulder. They are both dressed in khakis and look like they've been hunting in the forest. Reagan is smiling proudly while Arthur looks dashing as usual.

"I was awarded the medal of honour for my charity drive in Camelot and Mr. Arthur was on hand to bestow the honour on me himself," Reagan says looking at Gwen.

Gwen is taken back by the sudden interruption and she was further taken back by the fact that Reagan is looking at her. She finds herself blushing. Smiling shyly she says, "Hmm… I see you are an environmentalist?"

"And proud of it."

"That picture… with Arthur. Where was it taken?"

"In the forest of Medin. We were there to launch a program to save the trees and go green so along with the program I was honoured as well."

"That's very nice, what you are doing, saving the environment. Not everyone would think of pursuing that."

"Precisely… and what pleases me more is that Arthur endorses the same programs as well."

"Oh he does?" Gwen asks in surprise. She obviously didn't know Arthur was in all these charity-driven programs.

"Yes… and he loves it. Unlike Mr. Uther…"

"Isn't Arthur's father involved in all these?"

"Never one bit. He doesn't stop us from working with them only he will not attend anything that deals with it. But it's the younger Pendragon everyone gets excited about anyway, so it's Arthur we usually wait for."

"That's really sweet," she replies.

"So…" Reagan gets back to his letter and pushes his spectacles up with his thumb. "Looks like Mr. Arthur trusts you fully."

"Why do you say that?"

"He has requested that you be given the money without any conditions or witnesses, which is quite against our policy."

"Oh…" Gwen's heart sinks hearing it. Maybe it won't turn out well like she had hoped so after all.

"Nevertheless… We can do that if there is authorization from the owner of the fund and in this case it's Mr. Arthur, so…" Reagan trails, looking at Gwen. "Since he himself has verified his authority, your request will be granted. Just allow me some time to get the proper documentations readied. It will take at least half an hour. Can you wait or are you in a hurry?"

Gwen sighs in relief and silently thanks God. "No, it's all right… I will wait, thank you."

"Thank Mr. Arthur… I am merely doing the task," Reagan smiles and gets up to his feet.

Gwen poised to get up but Reagan stops her, asking her to sit while he gets everything readied. Gwen smiles and sits down while Reagan leaves the office. He walks straight to his secretary and asks her to put the line to Uther Pendragon.

The secretary does as been advised and waits as the line goes through. After a while, someone picks up from the other side of the line.

"Hello?" the receptionist from the other side of the line asks.

"Can you put me through to Mr. Uther, please… its urgent," Reagan's secretary informs.

"Sure, please hold." The line goes into a silent mode for a minute or two and then someone picks up the line. Reagan's secretary passes the receiver over to Reagan and concentrates back on her task. Reagan hears Uther's voice through the line.

"It better be good, Reagan… you know how I hate being interrupted in my meeting?" Uther warns.

"I wouldn't have called you if it's not important, Uther," Reagan says, nudging his specs back.

"All right, hurry up with it," Uther presses impatiently.

"Are you aware of the fund transfer Arthur has just sanctioned for his friend?"

"What?" Uther goes silent for a while. "What are you talking about?"

"So you are not aware then, by the looks of it. Let me tell you briefly about it," Reagan says and licks his lips. "Arthur has just permitted me to transfer a huge sum into his friend's account and he has asked it to be done without a witness and the second authorized signature because he has signed the authorization letter."

"How much?"

"Two hundred thousand pounds."

"What the…." Uther is shocked. _'Why would Arthur need that much of money?'_ he thinks.

"Uther?"

"Yes, I am here… did he say what he needs the money for?"

"No, but his friend is here. She's waiting in my office."

"It's a she?" Uther asks quickly.

"Yes… she said her name is Guinevere."

"Ahhh… Now I get it. It falls into place perfectly," Uther says, leaning back against his chair.

"Hmmm… what falls into place, Uther?" Reagan asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Reagan. So, Arthur has given the letter, huh?"

"Yes."

"So, why are you calling me? You know Arthur's letter is good enough to merit the transfer."

"I wanted you to know, Uther. This is your money as well and I am not convinced by the manner in which the letter was written. Arthur's blind, Uther, and that's reason enough for you to poke your nose in and investigate the transfer. The amount isn't small, as you can see,"

"Don't worry Reagan, we know that girl and she's a good friend of Arthur. His fiancée, in fact. You can carry on with the transfer. There's no need to be alarmed."

"You're sure?" Reagan isn't fully convinced.

"Very… so, is that all?" Uther asks calmly.

"Yes."

"Good… don't worry. She's a fine girl and someone you can trust, especially in this case," Uther assures his lawyer.

"If you say so, Uther. Thanks for the time and I'll send you the certified copy of the transfer documents."

"Sure… bye." And with that the line goes dead.

Reagan places the receiver back and sighs. He picks up the document and turns around, heading back to his office. Gwen is still waiting in his office and the moment he enters, she flashes him a smile. Reagan smiles back and sits down.

"I have submitted your request and you have a couple of forms to fill out; nothing to worry about, just formalities. I just need some information from you and you can get the transfer within a day or two."

"Oh, thank you… thank you so much."

"You need to thank Arthur, not me."

"I know, but you deserve the thanks as well, so… thanks." Gwen smiles at Reagan. He smiles and gets down to processing the transfer.

Merlin was in the washroom when his phone rings. He wipes his hand, dries it quickly and steps out the washroom, fishing his phone out and flipping it open. It was an unknown number and Merlin thinks twice about answering it. But the ringing continues and whether he identifies the number or not, he decides to answer it.

"Hello?" he says, bringing it to his ears.

"It's Uther, Merlin. Can we talk?"

_'Great… what now?'_ Merlin thinks in annoyance. "Yeah… I guess so, anything wrong Mr. Uther?" Merlin asks, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Is Arthur facing any problems? Financially?"

"Not anything that I know about? Why?" Merlin speaks while heading towards his office.

"I had a call from my lawyer this morning and he informs me that Arthur has just sanctioned a huge sum of money to a friend's account. I don't think you lads will have asked him for the help, so… I thought maybe Arthur needs the money for himself? Do you know anything about it?"

"No… really, I don't. But I can find out. Arthur doesn't keep anything from me."

"That isn't necessary, Merlin. I know who he is transferring the money to… it's for Guinevere."

"Gwen?" Merlin halts in his steps. _'Why would Gwen needs money for?'_

"Yes, but I don't know what she needs the money for or for whom? All I know is that she was in the lawyer's office this morning to receive the sum."

"Oh…"

"I'm not asking you to find out why she needs the money, Merlin, but… Arthur could have asked me if he needed such a large sum. There is no need to take it out of his account."

"He probably didn't want to trouble you with his problems, sir."

"No, he still doesn't trust me. This hurts, Merlin, especially when it comes from your own blood. I don't understand where have I gone wrong? All I want is for him to be happy and now he is still refusing to accept me as a family!"

"I'll talk to him, sir… maybe that's not what he had in his mind,"

"It doesn't matter, Merlin. I told the lawyer to sanction the transfer because I know it'll make Arthur happy. I just wanted to know if you knew about this."

"I don't, unfortunately."

"It's fine… good day Merlin," and the line goes silent as Uther hangs up. Merlin waits a while for the information to creep inside his mind before flipping back the phone and dropping it into his pocket. _'Arthur transferred money for Gwen? Why?'_ he thinks to himself. Arthur didn't tell him anything last night when they had dinner together. Why was Arthur keeping it a secret? Is something wrong with Gwen?

Merlin shakes his head and decides the best way to find out is from Arthur himself and he has to pay his friend a visit before he leaves to Ealdor. His best friend is getting married tomorrow and he promised his friend and his mother that he will be there but not before finding out about Arthur's matter first.

Lancelot picks out packets of pasta and drops them into his basket and moves an inch forward. He surveys the varieties of sauces keenly and picks one he deems good to go with his pasta. He promised Gaius he will take care of the cooking tonight and he wants to impress the old man as Gaius is one fussy eater. He loves pasta but only really good ones will go down well with him so, Lancelot has to make sure his cooking is passable. Even if it's not the best, he want to try to impress him. Lancelot picks another bottle of sauce, some black olives and garlic and drops them into his basket.

_'What else? Herbs?'_ Lancelot thinks and pulls out a piece of paper from his jeans pocket and scans through briefly.

_'Pasta, check. Sauces, check. Olives, check… What else. Rockets... mussels… mushrooms, check. And yes… herbs!'_ he ticks the boxes with his eyes and turns to his left, only to bump into someone and sends the person crashing to the floor.

"Bloody…" Lancelot lays the basket on the floor and rushes to the woman on the floor. She was wiping the dust from her elbow and when Lancelot kneels beside her, she turns his way and he stares at her in shock.

"You?" Elena asks, wiping the dress and adjusting it as it has lifted to her thigh.

"I… I am… so… sorry, I am sorry…" Lancelot stammers with his words as he still can't take his eyes from her. Elena pouts angrily and tries to stand up but Lancelot helps her without her asking for it.

"I'm sorry… I didn't see you."

"Of course there are always excuses with you men… there's always one. I was wondering when yours were going to make an appearance," she snaps angrily and peels his arm from her. Lancelot is taken back by her snap but he knows he deserves it. Elena looks angrily at him a moment and then turns around, focusing back to where she fell. Most of her items from her basket have either ripped or are broken and she sighs with anger, looking at the mess around her feet.

"Can we help you, ma'am?'' two employees approach Elena, offering a sympathetic look.

"I don't think there's much you can do for me except bill me for all these things I broke."

"No, I'll pay for those… I did the damage," Lancelot steps forward and informs the staff.

"There's no need…"

"Please… I insist," Lancelot persuades.

"I don't need…"

"Please." Lancelot pleads again and she gives up. Just like that, without any fight. Something about the way he talks to her and his eyes, those looks were enough to soften her heart and she keeps quiet.

Lancelot takes her silence as an agreement and asks the clerk to bill the damages along with his bill. One pages for a cleaner while the other heads to the cashier. Lancelot turns back to Elena, his lips curved into a smile.

"So… paying for the damage suffices everything?" Elena asks.

"Hmm, I was thinking I should buy you a drink or something since I still owe you for the bruises on the arm," Lancelot points at her arm. Elena follows his gaze and notes her elbow is bleeding, slightly.

"I'll be fin … thank you for paying the damages and good bye," she turns to leave but he catches her by the arm, stopping her. Her heart beat quickens the moment his skin touches hers.

"Please… don't go."

"I have to…" she trails and closes her eyes to calm her quickening senses as his hand trails down to clasp her hand.

"You don't have to…" he repeats softly as he nears her. The moment he is beside her, he uses his other hand to turn her around, clipping her chin. Elena's heart races and she can't open her eyes to see him for she doesn't know what'll happen if she does. He releases her and stands watching her, his lips still curved into a smile.

She lifts her lids slowly and blushes when she notices Lancelot are watching her. "What?"

"Don't be angry… it's just, you're pretty and I can't take my eyes off you."

"That was very complimentary, and I don't think I deserve it."

"I was being very honest… so, coffee?"

"You won't take no for an answer, will you?"

"Nope… especially from you."

"Unfortunately I don't have any problem with saying no to you, so… no thanks. I have something else to do at the moment."

"Please… just this once. I want to get to know you…"

"You and I don't know each other at all…"

"Which is the reason why we need to do that now, please!" Lancelot cuts her off, his eyes pleading. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you. That day when we ran into each other, something about you intrigued me and I was hoping to see you again only I didn't. And by luck, here you are and I don't want to lose this opportunity again… I'd like to know you, as a friend, and I owe you for knocking you down twice. Please. Just this once, coffee. And after talking if you still don't like me you can leave. But please…" Lancelot wraps his hands together and pleads. "Just this once."

Elena wants to laugh loudly watching him plead. He looks cute doing that and though she puts up resistance, deep in her heart she wants to go out with him. She too wants to know about him but she can't allow herself to be seen wanting, isn't it? So, she'll play it hard. "All right, just a coffee."

"Coffee it is then…" he says smiling. He steps back to his basket and picks it up. "Just let me pay for all this, yeah?" he informs her and leaves but not before turning back to face her. "I just realized I don't even know your name."

"It's Elena, you?"

"Lancelot," he says and winks at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. Her cheeks colour and she quickly lowers her head to hide the blush.

"I'll be back," he says and heads for the cashier counter as she watches him from behind, excited and eager to know him.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls the moment he opens the door and lets himself in. He closes the door behind him and removes his coat. "Arthur."

"Yes Merlin… here, in my room."

"What are you doing in there?" Merlin enters Arthur's room and finds his friend sitting on the bed, feeling all kinds of cloth; ranging from all types of silk. Arthur is picking up one cloth per time and feels it his hands, running through the texture.

"What are these for?"

"This, Merlin, is for Guinevere's wedding gown. I want to get the feel of all these textiles and choose the best to create her gown and I want the best designer to do it. What do you think? Pick one and feel the texture of it."

Merlin looks puzzled by the request and sits down beside Arthur. "I have no time for this Arthur; I came here for to clarify a matter with you."

"What is it?"

"Did you transfer two hundred thousand pounds from your account to Gwen's today?"

Arthur drops his cloth and sits still. Merlin notices the sudden change in Arthur.

"Arthur? Did you?"

"How did you…"

"Did you or did you not, Arthur?" Merlin presses.

Arthur sighs. "I did, and I did it from my account. I don't need anyone's permission to transfer my money to anyone I please," Arthur's voice rises slightly. But Merlin isn't bothered by Arthur's irritation. He came here to find out the truth and no matter what happens, he wants to learn it from Arthur himself.

"Look, Arthur… I am not here to argue what's wrong and right in your case, but… why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I was planning to, but…"

"Your father told me and you know how that news hit me? I felt like a fool, Arthur!"

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

"Look, I don't care what you do with your money. But when someone asks me about you, I don't like to be seen as an idiot! I don't like to lie! Get that?"

"I know, I know… I should have informed you but it happened way too fast to consult with you or even tell you. But how did my father knows this? I didn't even tell him?"

"That lawyer of yours told him."

"Great!" Arthur slams the bed in anger. "Why did he have to?"

"It was a good thing he did because I wouldn't have known without him!" Merlin snaps again.

"I know Merlin, I am sorry," Arthur apologises. "Guinevere came to me last night and I really have to help her out. I didn't have the time to talk to you about it. I'm sorry you have to find out from my father and believe me it wasn't my intention," Arthur tries to reason with Merlin but knows deep down he isn't winning the battle. Merlin is furious and when he is, there is no way he can be calmed down easily.

Merlin sighs and runs his fingers along the silks. "I didn't mean to question you as well Arthur, just, the way your father asked… knowing he still hasn't approved of her…"

"He did, Merlin!" Arthur's face beam with happiness as he tells to Merlin. He owes that information with his friend and if Merlin finds out Arthur has been keeping that secret from him too, Arthur would be in deep trouble. Better be out with it now than later.

"What? When?"

"Last night."

"What do you mean by that? Last night?" Merlin scratches his chin, unsure what he is listening. Everything seems to be happening quickly around him and he doesn't know what to believe and what not. His mind is throbbing.

"I paid him a visit upon Guinevere's insistence and he approved of her."

"Just like that?" Merlin asks, pressing the sides of his head. The throbbing is getting nastier and he definitely needs painkillers.

"Just like that," Arthur answers calmly. Merlin finds the answer hard to accept.

"And you accepted it? Your father's sudden approval?" Merlin knows there's a bait lying somewhere only Arthur doesn't realize it.

"I don't quite get you, Merlin."

Merlin knows the truth hurts and whether Arthur approves what he is about to tell him or not, he will still blurt it out. He can deal with Arthur's anger later, right now his friend deserves the truth and if it has to come from his own mouth, so be it. "Arthur, I know this hurts and I'm sorry, but I don't trust your father. I never did before and I definitely don't right now when you tell me that he approved of Gwen. In fact I'm thinking twice here. How can you believe he actually changed?"

"I didn't want to, Merlin, but he convinced me and Geoffrey seems to certify the truth, too."

"Geoffrey is you father's loyal servant and that man will do anything for him…"

"But my butler seems certain this time Merlin… and I heard the way my father spoke."

"Arthur," Merlin laughs, throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't believe you are buying all that crap! Your father is the greatest actor on earth and he can convince even a corpse in the graveyard to get up and walk. It won't take him long to convince a blind man like you, Arthur!"

"Watch your mouth Merlin! He is my father," Arthur shouts angrily at Merlin and punches the bed in frustration.

"And he is the reason why I fear for you and Gwen,"

"MERLIN!" Arthur grabs a book beside him and slams it against the wall, venting his anger on it instead on Merlin. He has never heard Merlin speak harshly about his father before, no matter how intricate the situation has been. This is a first. And it surprises and angers Arthur.

"Hate me for it all you want, Arthur, but I don't trust this. Not your father and his shit about changing. You can go ahead and buy all the lies that come out from his mouth, but not me. Arthur! How can you be so naïve? You of all of us should know better," Merlin says, shaking his head.

"Merlin…"

"Your father fed you his lies all his life and you told us that, Arthur, remember? Almost all your unhappiness flowed from his ignorance and to cut the story short, he failed as a father! I can live with that, but now, just when you are about to have your life rebooted with Gwen, he turns over a new leaf? Just like that, in a snap of a finger? And what I can't live with is that you are willing to believe that shit!"

"I do…"

"That man wasn't keen on accepting Gwen weeks ago! He called her names, disgraced her in my presence and asked me to investigate about Gwen… me! Asked me!" Merlin cuts Arthur off angrily. "And now, you're telling me that he accepted her and changed for your happiness? That's bullshit, Arthur!" Merlin adds.

"That can't be true!" Arthur is refusing to believe what Merlin tells him.

"I am not lying. Ask your father,"

"Maybe he was upset with my relationship with Guinevere. Any father in his situation would have. But he's accepted her now and that's all that matters to me. He deserves a second chance, Merlin… you always reminded me of that."

"Yes… and I regret it now! After learning that old crack isn't going to change a bit!"

"Respect my father, Merlin… I will not tolerate any more profanities from you regarding him!"

"I don't like to use names for your father, Arthur, but I loathe him. You have no idea how it hurts me to know you're being fooled by him! I can feel it, Arthur… you and Gwen are in trouble and I can feel the danger!"

"From my father? That's bollocks, Merlin,"

"Listen, Arthur… you want to accept that your father's changed, by all means go ahead but please don't jeopardise your love in it. I fear for Gwen… my instincts are never wrong and they are warning me on this matter. Just don't trap yourself and Gwen in your father's lies!"

"Look here, Merlin! He is the only family I have left and you know what that's like, don't you? Since you have only your mother with you! So, not another word about my father or you can find yourself out of this apartment right now!" Arthur shouts in anger. "I know my father better than anyone and you don't have to assume you know the best for me because you don't. You can be my friend and only a friend, so remember to keep the limit to that, Merlin; don't try to play family because I have only one at the moment and he goes by the name of Uther Pendragon. Understand?"

The outburst hits Merlin hard and he is hurt by it. The words, especially the word friend pierces through his heart and reminds him of his position in Arthur's life. He stays silent for a while. He didn't know what to reply or how to reply to that. His heart aches after listening to Arthur's angry sarcasm and though he reminds himself to know his place, he loves Arthur like a brother and it hurts him most to know Uther is trapping Arthur with his bait. Merlin doesn't trust Uther and neither do the other boys, but unfortunately Uther gained Arthur's trust and it will be a tough task to break Arthur from it.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls after a while. He is saddened by the turn the conversation has taken and wishes he could turn the time back so that those angry and hurtful words can be retracted.

There was no answer. "Merlin?" Arthur tries again.

"Hmmm…"

"Are you still here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Merlin asks in annoyance.

Arthur sighs. He made the situation worse and he's not sure how he will correct it. "Merlin, look…"

"You don't have to explain, Arthur. You were very clear, and I understand where I stand. Thanks for reminding me, because for a while there, I almost forgot. Your life is yours to run and I have absolutely no right whatsoever to tell you what to do. You are a man, Arthur so I'll just stand back and let you decide." His voice is cool and detached.

"Merlin… don't do this. You spoke of my father…"

"Goodbye, Arthur."

"Are you leaving? Are you angry with me, Merlin?"

"Why should I be? You reminded me of my place, and I'll always remember it now… I have to visit my mother and I can't be late. Goodbye, Arthur," Merlin says and moves to the door.

"Merlin… please," but he hears the front door slamming to a close. Arthur clenches his cheek and pounds the bed many times, in frustration.

"Hello love?" Gwen says cheerfully as she finds Arthur in the living room, sitting down quietly on the sofa. She drops her bag, circles the sofa and sits down beside him. But Arthur remains unmoved and with his arms crossed across his chest, he seems disturbed and angry.

Gwen holds his hands and interlocks with hers and still Arthur remains quiet.

"Arthur? Is something wrong?"

He keeps quiet.

Gwen leans closer and blows softly around his ears. Arthur flinches but he remains unmoved which surprises her. She shakes his hand, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"This isn't nothing, Arthur… I haven't seen you like this before? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Guinevere…"

"Arthur!"

Arthur sighs heavily. There is no way he can convince Guinevere unless he tells her the truth. "I fought with Merlin."

"What? When and why?"

"A while ago."

"What ever for?" she asks him.

"He found about the transfer through my father and is upset I didn't tell him myself."

"Your father knows? How?"

"My lawyer informed him this morning… for formality purposes. That's common, but my father asked Merlin what he knows about this transfer and since I had yet to tell Merlin about it, he is upset. He feels I have left him in the dark over the issue."

"Which of course you didn't…" she assures him.

"But he doesn't know that, Guinevere."

"Maybe he is upset Arthur. And you know Merlin better than anyone. You know he talks gibberish when he is upset, yeah. Try to convince him later when he has calmed himself down."

"That might be a little hard, Guinevere."

"Why?"

"While we were arguing about the issue, something else came up and things got a little heated between us… I…"

"What did you do, Arthur?"

"I… said something that I shouldn't have."

"And…"

"He left." Arthur says sadly and plants his face against his palm.

"What do you mean he left? And what did you say to him?"

When Arthur remains silent, Gwen lifts his head and cups his cheek, demanding him to face her. "What did you say to him, Arthur?"

"I told him to mind his own business and stay away from me. I hurt his feelings, Guinevere."

"Why did you say that, Arthur? Are you out of your mind? You know Merlin cares for you and your best interests? Why would you even…"

"He thrashed my father, and are you expecting me to keep quiet, listening how he degrades my only family?" Arthur snaps at her. Gwen is stunned by this information. Why would Merlin do that? As far she knows, Merlin has never spoken badly about Uther. But now Arthur is saying the opposite. If Merlin has said something like that, it can only mean one thing; he is upset about something real bad.

"I know my father isn't perfect but who is? I have refused to trust him on many occasions but that doesn't mean I can bear listening to others thrash him about! That man is still my father no matter how cruel he is to me… who is Merlin to say that, and in my presence too?"

"Merlin is your friend Arthur."

"Yes, I don't deny that, but he still doesn't have the authority to speak against my father!"

"So, you have to hurt him with your words to make him understand that? What kind of a friend are you?"

"Are you on his side, Guinevere?"

"Yes Arthur, I am…"

"That's not fair…"

"It's not fair for Merlin either, Arthur. All his life, he's been defending you; be it against your father or anyone else and today, you hurt him for something he did in the name of love,"

"You don't know what…"

"I don't have to know what he said, Arthur, but I know he didn't mean any harm. He might have been a little harsh with his words, I don't know, but he was upset. You have to understand that. How many times has he spoken against your father to you? How many? Maybe none and this could be his first… does this merit such harsh punishment from you?"

"How would you react if someone called your father names, Guinevere? You couldn't even tolerate when I started cursing your old man months ago and now, you're expecting me to stand aside and hear Merlin call my father names?"

"Arthur, don't compare me with you. I didn't know you and I was bitter hearing you speak about my father without leaning the truth but the same can't be said about Merlin. I think he understands your father and you best, thus he has every right to say what he deems correct."

"So… I understand now, you agree with Merlin because you feel the same about my father, don't you?"

"That is not what I…"

"You think you know my father, Guinevere? You don't, so don't assume you do!" Arthur snaps at her.

"Arthur… just listen…"

"You think less of my father like Merlin does, don't you? Guinevere, my father accepts you heartfully and wants to meet you… how can you even think like this,"

"Will you stop it, Arthur!"

"I thought I could trust you and Merlin, but it looks like you prefer to hurt me with your words, just like Merlin did!" Whatever Arthur's next words were going to be are stopped when Gwen's slender fingers slashed hard across his cheek.

Arthur holds his cheek and feels the pain creeping up his skin.

"Shut up Arthur! Just shut up! Don't you dare say another word… not another word!" Gwen shouts at him. "Why can't you understand what all of us are trying to do for you? Why do you have to overreact to every single thing?" she asks him. "Why don't you listen to your heart for once?"

Arthur keeps quiet. He is bitter and hurt from what happened earlier with Merlin and before he can calm himself from that issue, he is now embroiled in another argument, this time with Guinevere. He doesn't know what makes him hurt more; those things Merlin said about his father or the way he treated his friend and now Guinevere. He isn't thinking right at the moment and if Guinevere hadn't slapped him, he would have made the situation worse.

"I have nothing against your father; I want him to accept me so that we can all live together happily. And I am sure Merlin thinks the same. I don't know why he said those things, but I do know is Merlin loves you like a brother and it hurts him to watch you suffer in silence due to your father's ignorance. He had told me number of times how he hates your father for the treatment he's given you and he probably jumped to a conclusion due to what he may have seen or heard… without your knowledge."

Arthur turns towards Gwen.

"Yes… we don't know what happened, Arthur. Has Merlin reacted the way he did today before? I think not because you're extremely hurt by what he said. But you are looking out for your interests, Arthur, try to put yourself in his shoes and look at the perspective from his angle. He may have a reason and he might be right with his judgment. I am hearing from you and not from Merlin but something tells me I should believe him. I am sorry for hurting you, Arthur, and it's not what I wish, but I believe in my heart and it tells me to believe Merlin."

When Arthur remains silent, she reaches up and cups his cheek with both her hands, caressing the skin she has bruised with her slap. "I'm sorry for slapping you, Arthur. You wouldn't listen and you were flying out of control. Merlin is hurt, like you, and I am sure he feels guilty for what happened just like you do now. Though I'm on his side, I will not betray you. All I'm asking is for you to forgive him, Arthur. He is your friend," she tells him. "Talk it out with him. Ask him what happened and make him see why you were upset with his accusation. If this is not settled, both of you will suffer in silence and it'll hurt me as well," she adds.

Guinevere is right, Arthur thinks. He had been acting solely based on his emotions. He didn't listen to either Merlin or Guinevere and now he's paying the price. His best friend has left him and his fiancée would have if she didn't put him back in his place. All for the love he craves from his father.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere," Arthur finally says, kissing her palm. "I think I was behaving like an idiot."

"No Arthur…"

"I am. I shouldn't have snapped at Merlin like that. I didn't know what got into me then… I've been craving my father's love for years and when I'm on the verge of receiving it, I don't want anyone or anything to come in between that. My father has done plenty of cruel things all his life but he deserves forgiveness. I am willing to forgive him, but…"

"Merlin isn't?"

"No, he has his own view about my father and that hurts me."

"Then you need to talk to him, Arthur… not sulk like kids, both of you," she says with a smile and Arthur smiles as well.

"What do you want me to do Guinevere?"

"Apologise, confess and talk your matters out. Find out why he said those words."

"He will not want to see me."

"I'll talk to him, then."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Thank you… he listens to you. Thank you, Guinevere."

"It's all right. And I'm sorry, too… for the slap."

"I needed it…"

"It hurts?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur," she says and kisses the swollen cheek. "There, is that better now?"

"It will suffice, for a while," Arthur replies her with a smile. But his smile fades as quickly it emerges.

"I need to confess, Guinevere," he says.

"About?"

"I told my father why you need the money. I know I should have asked you," Gwen silences him by placing two fingers on his lips.

"You can tell who ever you feel, I don't care. I trust you and you alone. I am grateful for your help and it's all that matters for the moment. I'm glad you chose to tell your father as it will hurt me to think we have done it behind his back; after all it is still his money. So, it was a good call. Besides …"

"Besides?"

"I don't want your father to think I'm after your money, Arthur so I'm happy you made it clear to him why I needed your help." Gwen replies.

"Thank you, Guinevere," he says and inches forward. He raises his left arm and grabs her arm while the other circles around her waist, pulling her closer. "I love you," he murmurs against her hair as he pulls her closer.

Gwen smiles hearing his confession and she circles her left hand around his neck, trailing soft kisses along his jaw line. "And I love you too, Arthur Pendragon."

"I love hearing you saying that… my name," he kisses her eyelids, her nose and then her chin.

"Just like I love hearing you call me Guinevere," she replies with a smile. She nibbles his earlobe and places a trail of kisses around it, trailing down to his cheek.

Arthur returns the kisses, trailing his lips along the side of her neck, stroking it gently with his tongue. Gwen threads her fingers into his blond hair and feels the silkiness of his hair against her fingers while smoothing the taut skin over his cheekbones with her thumb.

"Oh, Guinevere," he murmurs again as he yanks her back a little and captures her mouth, kissing her gently. Gwen loves being kissed by Arthur; his little kisses exploring the softness of her lips, teasing and rousing her senses to a new level of excitement. But today, his kisses have a different effect on her. Her heart is beating crazily and her body is on fire with sensations that threaten to drown her. Arthur feels it, too, and though his heart is telling him to slow down, his body is obviously ignoring it. Something in him sizzles crazily, drowning him in sensation. He has kissed Guinevere before but he hasn't felt intimidated by her presence like he does now. He wonders if she feels the way he does or not.

Gwen does, and though it surprises her, she has to admit she likes it. She likes the sexual pleasure oozing up her mind, teasing and playing with her. Her senses tingle, reminding her of her vulnerability and that she wants him to continue. She is enjoying it, and unlike Arthur, she isn't afraid to carry on. She continues to stroke his back while he caresses her waist and somehow, unconsciously, his touch subtly changes and they both become more acutely aware of each other, of the desire building between them. Arthur halts and his breathing is raspy. Gwen looks at him, bends down to kiss his forehead and smiles when he shudders from the kiss. "It's all right Arthur," she tells him. "Carry on, don't stop," she adds.

"Are you sure?" he asks her.

"Yes…" she answers shortly.

And without much thinking, Arthur slips his hand beneath her blouse and sets fire to her skin wherever his fingers roam. Gwen shivers, and then burns. Arthur's touch is magical, sending blood pounding into her veins, making them throb.

"God, so sweet…" he manages to whisper as he reaches up to cup her breast, stroking against the lace of her bra. Gwen arches back and moans, softly. "So soft," Arthur adds. Gwen bites her lip as Arthur flicks her nipple over her bra. Gwen digs her fingernails into Arthur's shoulder and moans. No one has made her feel like this before and now she doesn't want him to stop. Gwen bends down and kisses him, crashing against him as she ravages his lips with hers.

Arthur releases her breast and slides to the back and unclips the hooks that pins the lace together. The moment the bra is unhooked, her breast spills into his waiting hands. "Beautiful," he tells her as he continues to stroke her.

Gwen shivers and them trembles as he flicks her hardened nipple. "Relax, Guinevere, I won't hurt you," he assures her. Gwen bites her lower lip and quivers. Her breast is swollen and heavy and each time he fondles, sparks of unbearable yearning seethe through her body. Her breath comes in short bursts, gasping as Arthur leaves her breast and smoothes his hand over her ribs, down her stomach and lingers at the waist of her pants. Gwen is aroused and with sudden desire overcoming them both, she falls back on the couch and pulls him along with her.

"Arthur," she moans as she unbuttons his shirt and sends it flying to the ground in minutes. She pulls him down and starts kissing his neck, chin and captures his mouth; drinking hungrily. She is craving fulfillment, love, and Arthur is providing her just that.

Arthur's fingers move against her belly and one of his fingers tugs the fastener of her pants. He hears Guinevere moaning and without wasting time, he works on the fastener, struggling a bit but finally succeeding and pulling the zipper down. And then he gently tugs at the elastic of her panties, sending a quiver of anticipation into her thighs.

Gwen's mouth seems dry of all moisture. Her breathing is shallow, her breasts rising and falling with increasing urgency as Arthur slips his hand inside her pants; caressing the sides of her thighs. Gwen parts her legs and without invitation, Arthur slips his hand into her panties and teases her moist swollen flesh. All the while his mouth is still exploring hers.

"Please, Arthur…" she pleads, arching her body back, pulling his hard body to crash on hers, gripping him hard. Arthur is sexually tormented as well. He can't see her and he wishes he could, but even without looking at her, he knows Guinevere is a beautiful woman. He feels her beauty, he feels her love and above all he feels her need. As his fingers stroke the core of her womanhood, Gwen's own hand slides down to his buckle and works fast to loosen it. The intimacy of his leg wedged between her thighs was driving him crazy. Gwen tugs the belt from its loops in one go and throws it away before she goes to work on his fastener, pulling the zipper and thrusting her hand inside the moment she finds the opening, her fingers searching for him. When they close around his hard length, Arthur groans and buries his face against her breast, unable to contain his need anymore. He removes his hand from her pants and cups her face with both hands. His breath is still raspy and Gwen arches back, perspiration trickling down the sides of her neck. Arthur cups her breast and kisses her throat when the phone rings in the distance.

The ring alerts both of them and suddenly they lay in each other's arm, listening to the ring quietly. And after a minute of so, Arthur regains his senses. "Shit!" he says and lifts himself up.

"What is it?" Gwen asks, looking disappointed at being interrupted.

"It's the telephone."

"I'll get it…" she volunteers and struggles to sit up as she was wedged beneath Arthur. She pulls herself away from him, looks down at the mess of her clothes, shakes her head and rushes off to the telephone. She picks up the receiver and places it on her ear, pressing it with her shoulder while working with her bra.

"Hello?"

"Is Arthur there?" it is Uther.

"Yes… shall I call him?"

"Guinevere, isn't it?"

"Yes, who's on the line please?"

"Uther."

"Oh ... rmm… hello, sir. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, dear. There's no need to call Arthur. I can talk to you."

"Sure…"

"Can you both make it for dinner tonight? I really would like to meet you, dear."

"Tonight?"

"Yes… will that be a problem?"

"No… I think," Gwen adjusts her blouse and fastens her pants. "We'll be there."

"Good. That was my only reason for calling, actually… see you tonight, Guinevere," Uther says softly and ends the conversation.

Gwen looks at the receiver for sometime and places it down.

"Who is it, Guinevere?"

"Your father."

"What did he want?" Arthur searches for his shirt.

"He wants you and me to come for dinner tonight. He wants to meet me," Gwen picks up the shirt and nears him.

"Oh… so?"

"I told him we'll make it."

"Are you sure?"

Gwen sits down beside Arthur and helps him with the shirt. "Yes… let's meet him, yeah?"

"What ever you want, sweetheart…" Arthur buttons his shirt as Gwen helps him.

"What was this, Arthur?" she asks as she is done with helping him.

"What?"

"This… sexual expedition we have just gone through? What was it?"

Arthur smiles sheepishly. "I don't know, but I liked it."

"I do too, but…" Gwen trails.

"I'm glad the phone rang or else I don't know what could have happened!"

"Yeah, I'm glad about that too, but…" she is still unsure how to feel about the way they both reacted a bit ago.

"I'm sorry for forgetting myself, Guinevere, I promised to wait until the wedding…"

"No, it's not that. While I am happy we were interrupted, I am also slightly hurt that we were."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning… I like what we have just explored," Gwen smiles at him. Arthur laughs, shaking his head.

"And all the while I thought you were going kill me," Arthur says, still laughing.

"Don't worry I won't. It was… nice."

"We can continue if you want," he nears her but she pushed him back, smiling.

"Nope, thank you, sir, I think I am fine. And we had better get ready as we have an appointment with your father."

"Shower with me?"

"Kiss my arse."

"Willing to…"

"Shut up, Arthur…" Gwen says playfully as she leads him to his room.


	33. Chapter 33

Gwen sits, awe struck, opposite Uther. Beside her Arthur is calmly leaning against the chair, his fingers locked with hers, gently caressing. His touch calms her senses but they do nothing to her racing heartbeats. Gwen expected this when she agreed to join Uther for dinner but what she didn't anticipate is the kindness Uther been showering her and Arthur since their arrival. This is a totally renewed Uther Pendragon. Arthur is right after all. His father did turn over a new leaf. How come Merlin didn't see this? Gwen hasn't really known Uther in detail but she learned quite a lot from Merlin to have her own assessment done on him and nothing reads well about Uther. But whatever she heard from Merlin differs from what she is witnessing first hand here. Looks like she may have to reassess Uther.

"Gwen?" Uther calls, raising his goblet to his lips.

"Huh? Yeah… sir," Gwen replies quickly to avoid embarrassment. Beside her Arthur straightens up.

"You haven't touched your food? Don't you like it?"

"No, it's very good, sir. Thank you." Gwen replies, forking her meat to prove her point.

"Now, you have to stop calling me sir, Gwen. It makes this whole dinner look terribly official and reminds me so much of my lunch today with my board members. You can call me Uther or Dad, or Father… whatever suits you."

Gwen feels humbled. She really didn't anticipate this and it warms her heart. She clasps Arthur's hand and brings it to her lips, kissing it warmly. Uther smiles and lays the goblet down on the table. Gwen smiles at him in appreciation.

"Arthur… thank you so much for bringing me here," she tells Arthur, leaning slightly towards him.

"I told you you'd like it here, didn't I?"

"Yes…" she replies to him and looks back at Uther. "Thank you… Dad."

"There you go, that's better." Uther laughs, followed by Arthur. Gwen smiles and feels her cheeks colour. Geoffrey smiles and pours more wine for Uther.

"How is the meat, Miss Guinevere?" Geoffrey asks, circling the table to offer to pour wine for Gwen.

"It's delicious, Geoffrey and please, Guinevere alone would do. Or Gwen," she says, politely refusing the wine. Geoffrey nods and steps back.

"Didn't I tell you she is a modest girl, Geoffrey?" Uther informs Geoffrey.

"She is, sir."

"You'll be surprised when you find out more about her, Geoffrey," Arthur chips in. Gwen beats his thigh softly.

"I'm just reminding them what to expect from you, sweetheart," Arthur tells her.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit, Arthur." Gwen replies.

"Am I?"

"Yes you are…" she tells him with a smile. "There's still a lot for me to learn about everyone here and I don't mind starting with you Geoffrey."

"Me? There's nothing interesting about me. I am just a simple servant."

"Now, Geoffrey… are we being humble here?" Uther asks, scooping up his soup to his mouth.

"No sir, just being truthful," Geoffrey adds.

"There you go Guinevere, Geoffrey, the simple man, has spoken. This is who he is… always being modest and simple with his ways," Arthur whispers. Gwen smiles and keeps watching the friendly banter between Uther and Geoffrey.

As time flies, Gwen didn't realize how much fun she's had for the night. The food is excellent, the hospitality was generous, the host is exceptional and above all she feels welcomed. The fear she's been plagued with all week evaporates into thin air. She wishes she had agreed for this dinner appointment long time ago. But she is glad she didn't waste more time pondering whether she should go or not. Arthur too seems to have fun tonight. The feud between Merlin is long forgotten and he seems to be in peace in his father's company. Father and son speak in friendly terms, discusses plans for their projects, Arthur explains about his eye appointments and Uther is interested in everything. He listens and speaks only when deemed necessary. Apart from that, he listens. Gwen watches both father and son and her heart warms up to them. She remembers her own moment with her father and Elyan; recalling how her father used to bring both brother and sister together, cuddled in his arms while he talked to them. A single tear streaks down from her eyes, unknowingly. It catches her by surprise and she thumbs it off before anyone notices it. Uther looks up at her and smiles. She smiles back and he gets back to focus on his son.

"So, there are two more appointments for you before your operation, huh? What is the name of the doctor?" Uther asks.

"Father… you promised."

"Of course I did, Arthur. I just want to know the name of the doctor."

"I don't want you to interfere…"

"I won't, Arthur. I promise. I want to find out more from the doctor regarding the operation. Gwen dear, will you help me here? He does not trust me again!" Uther calls for Gwen's assistance.

Gwen, who's been busily flipping through the family album, looks up at the senior Pendragon, seated opposite her. Uther shrugs his shoulder and looks sympathetically at her. Gwen understands the meaning of the look and turns towards Arthur. "Arthur, I thought we had an agreement."

"We do…"

"Then?" she asks again.

Arthur keeps quiet and sighs. He purses his lips and taps his cane. "Doctor Rhea Grimley," he answers.

Uther turns towards Gwen and winks. "Finally, someone who can control your temper! Do you have any idea how long I have waited to meet the person who can keep the lid on you? Thanks Gwen," Uther says and playfully pats Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur smiles. Gwen smiles and gets back to her album.

"I'll call the doctor tomorrow and find out about your treatment. I'll keep you informed or best, I'll tell Merlin so that he can convey the messages to you." Uther informs.

Gwen looks up in a beat and watches the expression changes on Arthur's face. But Uther doesn't notice it and carries on talking.

"Talking about Merlin… how is his mother, Arthur? Is she still in Ealdor? And the other lads, Gwaine and Leon… how are they?"

"Hmm, they are fine. Merlin is fine… his mother is fine." Arthur answers uneasily. Uther's brow arches as he listens to Arthur's uninterested replies. He turns towards Gwen and catches her expression reveals she's disturbed as well.

"Is something wrong? Is there something I need to know?" Uther asks, changing his glance from Gwen to Arthur and then back on Gwen.

Arthur keeps quiet. Gwen fiddles with the cover of the album and looks down.

"Arthur?" Uther calls. No answer.

"Gwen?" Uther asks her instead. Gwen looks at him and then at Arthur. "What is it Gwen?"

Gwen knows there is no reason why Uther shouldn't know. That man deserves the truth and if Arthur won't tell him, then let her be the one to do it. "Merlin and Arthur had a slight misunderstanding today. Something happened which led from one event to another and finally both ends up hurt. They have parted ways temporarily," she explains to him.

"What is this, Arthur?" Uther asks him, clipping his chin and turning it to look at him.

"I said some bad things to Merlin, father."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Arthur!" Uther scolds his son. "Do you have any idea how fragile and vulnerable that boy is? And he's your best friend Arthur, how could you?"

Gwen couldn't believe what she hears. _'Uther is on Merlin's side and seems to be nothing but nice on him so… why does Merlin refusing to trust Uther?'_ the question plays in her head.

"You don't know what he said…" Arthur starts to argue.

"I don't care what he said, Arthur! Let it be anything, I don't care!"

"He said some bad things about you, Father!"

"Who hasn't, Arthur?" Uther replies angrily. "Who hasn't…?"

"But…"

"He might be upset, Arthur, have you thought of that?" Uther asks. Arthur quiets down. "I don't blame him for not trusting me. I haven't been helpful on that part, have I?" Uther adds. "I have been nasty to you and Merlin has spent his whole life watching the treatment I gave you since you were small. And it doesn't surprise me he hates me, as you did."

"But, Father…"

"Let me finish, Arthur. Do you know why you end all your conversations with me in fight? Because you hardly listen to me, that's why. Now please listen. For once in your life, just listen. I don't know what happened between you and Merlin but what I know is that he is your best friend, one who'll stand up for you; be it wrong or right. And I know Merlin enough to say that boy always looks out for your best interests. So, he might have been troubled by something we don't know about and just wanted the best for you. Perhaps his delivery wasn't as you expected, but that doesn't mean we should judge by it. Try to reconcile and find out why he said all the things he did. Understand him, Arthur, and I shouldn't have to tell you this. You know it already, only sometimes you allow your judgment be clouded by your temper."

Gwen, who's been listening, feels as if Uther is reading her mind. He is right, every word of it. Arthur fails to understand Merlin because he allows his mind to decide not his heart. And now look how that cost him?

"How can you be so nice to him after all those things he said about you, Father?" Arthur asks.

"It's human to forgive and forget. I still don't blame him for cursing the hell out of me. I deserve it, Arthur." Uther still defends Merlin.

"I don't believe you, Father. And how I wish Merlin could hear you now! At least he'll know he is wrong in his judgment. "

"No, Arthur… it's me who needs to apologise to him for all the troubles I laid on his shoulders. I completely ignored you, and he took over my duties, taking care of you. And he did it without complaint. And that's why I say he owns the right to criticize me."

"But if Merlin could hear you now, Dad…" Gwen chips in.

"I know, but aren't we forgetting the issue at hand here? This is about you and Merlin, Arthur. Not me. I still think you've done a terrible thing, dismissing Merlin away. You must apologise and get his friendship back."

"Father…"

"Did you listen what I just said, Arthur?" Uther asks, sternly.

Arthur sighs. "Yes Father. I did and I will… but not right away, yeah. I am still bitter with all those things he said about you. It might take some time but I will eventually."

"Good… and Gwen dear? Will you be my eyes and ensure it happens?"

"Sure will," Gwen answers.

"Good," Uther turns back to his son and cups Arthur's cheek. "I just want the best for you, Arthur, and Merlin as well as the others are part of that. I don't want you to break your friendship with them because of me. You need them, so try to get them all back in your life," he tells Arthur.

"I will, Father… I will."

At that moment, Geoffrey walks in and announces that tea and cakes will be served on the patio. Uther nods at Geoffrey and invites both Arthur and Gwen to join him for tea. Gwen leads Arthur out followed by Uther from behind. Tea is excellent and the cakes are delicious, each type more delicious than the previous. Gwen has never tasted anything like this before and enjoyed each type there was. Uther heaps more praise on Geoffrey until the old butler starts blushing and politely asks Uther to stop. Uther promises to do if Geoffrey makes him his pumpkin pie for breakfast the following morning. Reluctantly Geoffrey has to agree as long as Uther can make good of his promise.

"I wish you could stay here tonight, Gwen, so that you can taste Geoffrey's pumpkin pie. It's the best pie I have eaten in my life." Uther tells Gwen after Geoffrey has left.

"I agree there, Father," Arthur seconds, sipping his tea.

"I wish I could, too, but I have work tomorrow and I need to be there early. Maybe next time," Gwen says.

"I understand you work with Gaius, Gwen … how is he?"

"He is fine. He is extremely excited at the prospect of opening his third outlet by next year."

"He is one of the most hardworking men I have known. I am not surprised by what you tell me."

"You should listen to what Guinevere does, Father… she is the female version of Gaius," Arthur says with a laugh.

"Are you planning to work after marriage, Gwen?" Uther asks.

Gwen stops munching her cakes. This is one question she been fearing all day and now it's out. What should she tell him? "Hmm… yes, I suppose."

"Don't get me wrong, dear, but… with all the wealth you'd be inheriting after your marriage with Arthur, there's no need for you to work anymore. Don't think I'm humiliating you or testing you with my question but this is something I need to know before your marriage. Do you really have to?"

"I hope you don't misunderstand, me, Dad but… I am marrying your son for who he is not what he's been. Meaning, I am marrying him alone not the wealth his attached to. I want nothing to do with his wealth or fame. Those are his and yours alone and I really am not interested in it. I love my work. I told Arthur that I will still continue to work after marriage because until Arthur gets well and finds himself a job, I need to support us both. Please, don't think we are humiliating you but this is our decision, we are in agreement in this, so… I hope you understand, Dad," Gwen tells Uther and waits for the old man to erupt. But she is in for disappointment, because instead of erupting into anger, Uther laughs.

"Arthur… I must say you are the luckiest man on earth. I could not find a better person than her for you, son, and you are really lucky to have met someone like her," Uther tells them both.

"You are not angry, Father?" Arthur asks.

"Why should I be? I asked her a simple question and she gave an honest answer. I am happy with what I hear, Arthur… I am fine with her decision. If you are fine with her pursuing her career after marriage, then I am fine with it, too."

"I mean… what about your concern about status, dignity…. All that?" Arthur asks, still curious as why his father seems to have changed his thoughts over this issue. He remembers Merlin's statement today regarding his father; Uther's take on Guinevere and he still hasn't certified if what Merlin told him was true or not. Probably now would be a good chance to ask his father.

"I have absolutely…"

"Before you answer that, Father… I have a question to ask you and I pray you tell me the truth." Arthur cuts his father short. Uther arches his brow and listens.

"Go ahead," Uther tell his son.

"Merlin tells me today that you asked him to investigate Guinevere. Is there any truth in that, Father? And is it true that you had doubts about her as well?"

Uther looks at Gwen and then back at his son. Sighing, he lowers his head. "I did Arthur. I am sorry."

"God!" Arthur covers his mouth. "Merlin was telling me the truth after all… and I didn't listen! And I shut him out!"

"Look, Arthur, I know this hurts but I wasn't myself then. I was pressured by Godwyn's insistence to get his daughter married to you and when I found out about Gwen, I felt like a stranger in your life. I didn't know that my only son was in love with someone, so I asked Merlin to investigate about her. As for the doubts; I am sorry Arthur. And you, too, Gwen. I was being Uther Pendragon, the tyrant. Not the father I am trying so hard to be now. I know what I said probably caused the rift between you and Merlin and I wish I could do something to repair that, but… I first seek forgiveness from both of you. I am sorry Gwen, and you, Arthur," Uther apologises, shaking his head and burying them in his hands.

"No, you don't need to apologise, Dad… anyone in your shoes would do exactly that… please. Arthur? Help me here, please!" Gwen pleads, seeking Arthur's attention.

"What do you want me to say, Guinevere?"

"He is your father, Arthur, and he is trying. Give him a chance."

"No, Gwen… I understand if he doesn't …" Uther starts.

"I forgive you, Father. I will talk to Merlin later and apologise to him, too. It wasn't the wisest move from you, but I understand why you did it," Arthur replies, much to Gwen's relief. "But surely you wouldn't turn on your words anymore, Father?"

"I won't, Arthur. I give you my promise and if you ever find me so, you can disown me or best, think I'm dead in your life."

"Father…"

"No, Arthur… I am serious about this and you. I gave a promise to your mother that I'd ensure your happiness, but I failed. And I don't want to carry on failing so I have to do something to see that your life is back on the right track. There is no way I can turn you to my path, so I have to direct my course into yours. So be it, then," Uther replies.

"Thanks, Father. Now that I have gotten that off my chest, let's get back to what we have been discussing before. Are you sure you have no problem with Guinevere keeping her job after marriage?"

"Not at all, Arthur. I told you I have given this matter a long serious thinking and find this it is the best option to ensure you are happy. I just want to see that smile on your face, son, and if this answer can assure that, so be it. Gwen can work like you both wish, and I am fine with it but I am just asking a favour in return: Please come and stay with me here. I am old, Arthur, and I can use company and perhaps later, a grandson to play with."

Gwen squeezes Arthur's hand. "Father… of course… of course we will," Arthur promises.

"Good," Uther replies.

Gwen smiles and grabs Arthur's hand between both of hers now, clasping it tightly. Uther smiles.

"Thank you, Father," Arthur replies, his smile widening as he pulls Gwen closer to him.

"Pleasure's all mine," Uther replies shortly.

A week later…

Lancelot walks into Gwen's office looking bright and excited. In his hand, he holds a portable hard disk and a book. He whistles his way in and sits down opposite Gwen, laying the book and the disk on the table. Gwen looks up from her work.

"What's up, Lancelot?" she asks, leaning against her chair.

"I need an opinion from you. Are you busy?"

"Nope… not right now. Probably will be in about two hour's time. What is it?"

"I have a friend who has another friend and it's that friend's birthday next week. Are you following?"

"Hmm… yeah, sort of. Carry on."

"All right, so this friend of mine wants to buy a gift for that friend and has asked me for my opinion, of which I obviously don't have, and I could use your expertise right now."

"This friend of yours' friend… are they a he or a she?"

"She, and that's why I need your opinion."

"Oh that's easy… what does she like?"

"There's another issue as well, Gwen. You see, my friend likes that friend… like in a sense of… really like. Get what I mean?" Lancelot asks, as he notes the puzzled look on Gwen's face.

"Like?"

"Like… you know, like crush type of like, like which can lead to love type of like. Are you following me Gwen?" Lancelot asks, scratching his forehead.

"Lancelot?" Gwen scratches her head in confusion and holds up her hands in defeat. "You are really confusing me!"

"I know… but you need to help me please."

"I can't if you don't stop confusing me. Do your friends have names? And what is this like business is all about? Is he in love with her or what? Or is it just a crush?"

"I think he might love her."

"Might…"

"Hmm…" Lancelot trails.

"Lancelot?" Gwen straightens up and eyes him curiously. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Why? Why do you ask that?" he asks, his eyes widening.

"Because I think there is something you are hiding from me. Are you really sure about this characters or is it you? Tell me the truth please, Lancelot. I am your friend and I have never hidden anything from you, have I?"

Lancelot closes his eye and leans back, biting his lips in frustration. If he wants Gwen to help him, then he has to be truthful to her. There is no way she can help with all these lies. "You win, Gwen. It is me… and I need to buy a gift for Elena. Will you help me?"

"Elena?" Gwen is shocked. She had suspected Lancelot to be in the fray but Elena? Now that's a surprise. And to some extent, a relief.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, actually I am happy. Really happy for you. Are you in love with her?"

"I think I am though I don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know and how did it happen? Where did you meet her?"

"Remember the day I met her here, well… I've been thinking about her a lot and then I bumped into her again at the supermarket last week. We went out for coffee and a lot of things were discussed. We got to know each other and exchanged numbers. I started calling her after that and she does the same, so… that's how we grew closer. And her birthday looms ahead and I want to give her something but not just anything; I want to profess my love to her and I don't know how. I could use some advice, Gwen."

"Oh, I am so happy for you both Lancelot! Sure I'll help… usually girls loves flowers. If you want to make a statement about your love, you need to give her something she'll cherish. Something solid. Flowers are a must, though, make it red roses and then you must also give her something that'll speak of your love for her."

"What is it?"

"What does she like?"

"She loves book, music, chocolates, dresses…"

"What about bracelet or a chain?"

"Jewels?"

"Yeah, does she like them?"

"She said she hates diamonds but she loves pearls. She told me that."

"Then get her something pearly. Like earrings. She'll like them."

"I think I saw some pearl earrings somewhere. I'll get them."

"And make sure you profess your love for her as well, Lancelot. It will mean nothing if you give something dear and seal your love within yourself. You need to tell her, understand?"

"Yes, I will… thank you, Gwen. The flowers… how many should I give?"

"That's really up to you, Lancelot. Give her as many you want… this is your girl," Gwen says with a smile.

"Thanks a million, Gwen. You are my angel!" Lancelot says with a smile and then a wink. He picks up the hard disk and prepares to leave. He pushes the book gently towards Gwen. "I bought this for you, dear. Take it."

"What is it?"

"Take a look," Lancelot pushes the chair back and stands up.

Gwen takes the book and reads the title. THE JOY OF MARRIAGE. She looks at him, smiling.

"I know you'll love it." Lancelot says.

"Thank you so much, Lancelot," she says. He winks again and leaves. But just as he reaches the door, Gaius pushes himself through, looking painfully in fear.

"Have either of you heard anything from Morgana?" he asks. Lancelot turns to look at Gwen.

"No, but I thought she'd gone back to visit her sister," Gwen answers, looking at Lancelot and then at Gaius.

"That's what she told me and she said it would be a day's visit, and now it's a week. She is not answering her phone and there isn't anyone at her apartment here and no one is picking up the phone at her sister's, either. Did she call either of you?"

"No… she didn't. That's strange!" Lancelot muses, pursing his lips.

"I didn't call her either. I hope nothing's wrong," Gwen replies. Her heart racing in fear.

"So am I… that poor girl's been troubled with problem after problem. I really hope she is fine. Can you try to call her, Gwen? I won't rest until I hear from her. Lancelot, I'd like to pay a visit to her apartment. Can you drive me there?"

"Sure… let's go. Let me know what you hear from her, Gwen," Lancelot advises and Gwen nods in assurance. Both Gaius and Lancelot leave and Gwen doesn't waste any time, pouncing on the phone immediately, dialing Morgana's number.

Merlin sighs and stops at the door of Arthur's apartment. His hands firmly thrust in his pocket and shoulders hunched, he remains still by the door. Someone taps his shoulder. Merlin doesn't need to turn to find out who does that. It's Gwaine.

"What is it?" Gwaine asks.

"I can't do it, Gwaine." Merlin tells him, shaking his head.

"But you promised Gwen, remember?"

"I know, but…"

"Listen, Merlin. Arthur is sorry for what happened and he wants to apologise. He would have sought you out if he wasn't blind and that's why he asked you to meet him. And you heard what Gwen told you last night, didn't you? He knows the truth and Uther had admitted it in Arthur's presence! Everything is falling back nicely and the final piece is your reconciliation, Merlin. Come on, you two. We can't have two of you sulking about like ladies!" Gwaine slaps Merlin's shoulder gently.

Gwaine is right, Merlin thinks. Arthur is like his own brother and it hurts him to see his friend drift away from his life. Merlin needs everyone in his circle; all his friends. And Arthur is part of that circle too. Yes, he'd been hurt by what Arthur said, but he contributed to that cause as well. If only he had controlled his temper and his outburst, Arthur wouldn't have shut him off, shunned him. Merlin is as much to blame as is Arthur. And now, he has to forgive Arthur and reconcile. He promised Gwen he would, but he still does not believe Uther has changed. Gwen didn't try to change that in him and he appreciates it, but he doesn't try to convince her otherwise too. Uther can convince anyone in the world about his change, but he will never convince Merlin. He has known Uther longer than that to fall for that sweet talk. And he will be wary of that man. If he tries to hurt Arthur and Gwen, Merlin will be ready.

The door opens and Arthur stands in the way, topless. Merlin looks at Gwaine and the latter shrugs his shoulder.

"You were dragging your feet, Merlin, so I did the honours. Hello Arthur?" Gwaine says before Merlin can complain.

"Gwaine… Merlin?" Arthur is surprised. "Come in… how long have you both been here?" Arthur says and steps back, allowing the other two to step inside.

Gwaine nudges Merlin inside and helps Arthur with the door before leading Arthur to the living room. "So, where are you going?"

"I have an appointment with the doctor today. Just getting dressed." Arthur answers.

"You're going there alone?" Gwaine eyes Merlin.

"Yeah… Gwaine, is Merlin there with you?"

"Yes, he is here, Arthur."

"Merlin… look I understand you are still angry with me and I am sorry." Arthur says as he searches for Merlin. Gwaine wants to help Arthur but he shrugs him off. "No, let me search for Merlin myself, Gwaine. I will find him, I always do," Arthur says and keeps searching. He almost trips over a vase but Merlin catches him before Arthur falls.

"Merlin?" Arthur clasps Merlin's hand tightly in his. "Please talk to me, Merlin. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said those nasty words, I am sorry. Won't you talk to me?"

"It's all right, Arthur," Merlin says quietly.

"No, Merlin. It's not. I regret what I said… I said you are not family… I was wrong, Merlin. You are my family. You are my brother, Merlin, the brother I never had… and I cherish all you've done for me. All of it. I am fool for not appreciating your love and friendship, Merlin. And I understand that now… as much I hurt you, I hurt myself too. And I would be lying if I told you I was fine after you left. I wasn't… I missed you, Merlin. I missed your laugh, your banter, your stories… God! I missed you so much I just wanted to get out there and seek you out on my own! But blast my blindness, I couldn't, and that's why I had to ask Guinevere to help me talk to you. But I swear Merlin; I will not hurt you anymore. I swear!"

Merlin feels his eyes moist and he looks at Gwaine. The latter smiles sadly and nods back at Merlin. Merlin pulls Arthur close and hugs him, tear streaking down his cheek.

"It's all right, Arthur. I am sorry, too. I shouldn't have said all those things about your Father…"

"No, you have the absolute right, Merlin," Arthur pulls back. "You took care of me, Merlin, and you know more about me than I do myself. You have the right to say anything about anyone, including Guinevere."

"No, Arthur. I should know to hold my ground on your personal life. I must learn to draw my limits…"

"That's bollocks, Merlin. I have heard enough from you today… no more apologies from you. The only apology comes from me and me alone. I am sorry and I want you back in my life. Things haven't been the same without you and I want it to be back on track like always."

"All right, Arthur."

"Finally… it happened! Thank you god!" Gwaine says and nears them both. Hugging them together, he kisses both Arthur and Merlin on the cheek.

"Gwaine!" Arthur says, his face shocked.

"Was that really necessary?" Merlin wipes his cheek, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm showing my appreciation, yeah. What… are you going to offend me too?"

"No, no… my friend, we are not going to," Arthur smiles. "But I could use a lift to the hospital."

"That, I can do… well, go and get yourself dressed… I have plans this evening and I can't waste time."

"Be back in a jiffy," Arthur says with a smile and leaves both Merlin and Gwaine.

Gwen hurries up the escalator and pushes through the line of people at the reception and reaches the receptionist. She hears the people behind her complaining but she ignores them.

"I'd like to see Mr. Reagan, now!" it was more of an instruction, not a request.

"I am afraid you might need to get in line to see…"

"Are you going to let me pass or shall I break your face to make my point clear to you?" Gwen slams her fist on the counter, stunning the receptionist as well as an old lady behind Gwen. There were murmurs along the line bur nothing seems to upset Gwen more than she already is. "Will you call him or shall I do that myself?"

"This… this… way, pl-please," the receptionist gets up and leads Gwen towards Reagan's office. Gwen hurries behind her. They go through a glass door; down a small flight of steps and head left to end up at the door of a luxury office belonging to the man Gwen clearly needs to meet.

The receptionist taps on the door but Gwen clearly has no patience and passes through the receptionist and slams the door open, barging in. Reagan is in conversation with another lady when he looks up, stunned and shocked both rolled into one. The receptionist follows Gwen from behind, looking apologetically at Reagan as if to say she tried all her best to hold Gwen back.

"What on earth…" Reagan says, straightening himself.

"I need a word with you, Mr. Reagan! Now!" Gwen impatience is running out and she looks as if she is ready to devour Reagan right where he stands.

"I'm sorry, sir… I tried to hold her back, but she…"

"It's all right, Nancy; I'll take it from here. Will you be kind enough to escort Miss Paisley to the lobby?" Reagan asks his receptionist and then looks at the lady in front of him. "I'll meet you at the lobby in a short while." He tells her. The lady smiles and looks at Gwen sharply, quite disappointed her meeting with Reagan was cut short by the unexpected intrusion by Gwen. The latter couldn't be bothered by the sharp look exchanged by both the receptionist and Paisley and has her eyes fixed on Reagan.

Reagan gets up and opens the door for the ladies to pass through before closing it behind them. He then turns around and walks back to his table, smiling politely at Gwen. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I want to know why on earth my friend didn't receive a single penny from this account when you clearly had the transfer sanctioned right in my presence. And if you had decided to stop the transfer from proceedings, why wasn't I notified? And why was it not sanctioned when Arthur had issued the green light? WHY?" Gwen slams the table again, her anger impeding all her ethics.

Reagan looks surprised. "The transfer didn't go through? What do you mean?"

"Do I look like I'm joking here, Reagan? Do I look like a joke to you?" Gwen lashes out. "This is a matter of a life and death and you can still ask me a stupid question like that?"

"Now, Gwen, I understand you are angry…"

"It's more than angry! I am furious! I'm disappointed, Reagan… I am…" Gwen heaves her hand to pound the table again but she stops, and slumps on the chair; burying her face in her hands instead. She feels defeated and lost. Everything seemed to be running smoothly until she received the call from Morgana an hour ago. It seems the money never arrived and now the loan sharks are threatening to kill Morgause if they don't get the money in the next twenty-four hours. Morgana didn't know whom to call because she knew Gwen has done all the hard work in getting the money and didn't want to trouble her friend further. And since the loan sharks have placed guards outside their home, she is unable to come back to Camelot.

She noted Gaius tried calling her number of times but was afraid to receive the line and opted to ignore it. But with the pressure and the threat looming, she knew she has to look for help and the only one she could think of was Gwen. She sneaked off into the bathroom to make her call. Her friend sounded desperate, in fact Morgana was almost whispering through the line making it hard for Gwen to understand but what she did hear though was the money didn't make it to Morgana and now they have given timeline for Morgause's life. Morgana cried over the phone, breaking Gwen's heart and now she wants to know what happened with the transfer and the one who can answer that question is the man who made the transfer.

"Gwen… please calm down. I'll find out what happened. Just give a moment," Reagan says and leaves the room. Gwen didn't even notice him leaving as her mind is all muddled with the events of the day. She is bitter, angry and completely shaken by Morgana's troubles. She wants to help, she in fact did but help never reached her friend, leaving her reeling. What could have gone wrong? Everything seemed fine a week ago.

Reagan comes back in and sits down in front of Gwen, holding some files and documents. Gwen looks up at him. "It seems the bank opted to reject the transfer regarding some wrong information in the paperwork. I didn't know anything about this because this was done in the accounts department. They usually finalise the transfer and found some information not valid and opted to reject it, without letting me know or you, in that case. Which is why I was quite surprised."

"Invalid information? What the bloody hell is that?"

"I don't know, Gwen…"

"Then get the bloody accounts staff here and I'll ask them myself!"

"Gwen, lashing out will not do any good."

"You have no idea how much this transfer means to me, Reagan! You don't know how many lives are depending on this money… you don't know anything!" Gwen slams the table multiple times, hurting her palm. "I need this money, Reagan… please!" she pleads to him.

"Gwen… I understand."

"Do I have to bring Arthur here to get all the information verified?'

"No, but there is one person who can get this transfer proceeded without a single check through. Uther."

Gwen's eyes light up. "I know him… can I call him?"

"No, let me do the work. I'll get him through and tell him about the complications you are facing and I am sure he will get the transfer through and the money to your friend in minutes!" Reagan says and gets up. "I won't be long." He promises and leaves.

Gwen's heart lifts as she hears the name of her father in law. Yes, he will help her. He's been a kind man to her during the dinner and has been nothing but the father in law every woman would dream to get. He's also planned to take both Gwen and Arthur for shopping, no expenses barred for their upcoming wedding. Gwen rakes through her hair, wipes her temple and bites her lips in frustration as Reagan takes longer than he promised. But when the door opens, she is on her feet. "So?"

Reagan smiles at her, giving her hope. "Mr. Uther has spoken to the bank CEO personally and asked for the transfer to go through. Your friend will be receiving the money before you reach home, Gwen."

"Oh my!" Gwen covers her mouth as happiness spreads through her body like wild fire. She doesn't know how to thank Uther and Reagan for the help they have invested for her. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"No, don't thank me… thank your future father-in-law. He did all the work."

"I will, soon… but first, I am sorry for all the nasty things I said to you and for barging in rudely on your meeting a while ago. I was desperate, and I am sorry and thank you for the help."

"It's all right, Gwen. I understand your emotions there… I am happy to help," Reagan says with a smile.

"I have to call my friend… and my father-in-law. Thank you," Gwen says and leaves the room.

A month later …

Morgana smiles and waves at Lancelot before nearing Gwen who's still busy with her project. She taps on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen looks up and pulls up her reading glasses.

"What on earth are you doing here? I thought you are supposed to be at the hospital today?" Morgana asks, sitting down beside Gwen.

"Yeah… I was wondering the same?" Lancelot tells them and closes the lid of the CPU he is working on. He wipes his hand and nears the girls. "The operation is tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah… but I have this project to finish and thought I might do this before heading to the hospital."

"Gwen… this is Arthur we are talking about and this project can wait, right Lancelot?"

"Yeah… Gaius won't mind."

"I know, but I don't want to be interrupted once Arthur gets his operation done. I want to stay with him and help him to get back on feet. I can't have minor interruptions like this on my schedule, yeah," Gwen says and smiles.

"Ahhhh…" Morgana looks at Lancelot and smiles sheepishly. Lancelot smiles, shaking his head.

"I get it… I totally get it!" he says.

"Anyway… how are you and Elena?" Morgana asks. "Gwen kept me informed about you and Elena while I was away. I am happy for you, Lancelot."

"Thanks. Well… in a way I can assure you we are making good progress. I am due to meet her father in a week's time and I can use some good advice from Arthur. After all he knows that man in and out, yeah."

"Yeah he does. He almost became his son in law, remember?" Gwen reminds Lancelot.

"Thankfully he didn't…" Lancelot replies.

"You can say that again, Lancelot." Gwen laughs. "I am happy you are trouble free now Morgana."

"Thanks to you, Gwen. If you didn't come up with the money in time, I don't know what could have happened. I am just happy to have all that past me now. I am really looking forward to the future and everything else is my nightmare."

"Yes, Morgana, I was going to tell you the same. That was one nightmare we are glad to have passed by. How's Modred?"

"He is better. He feels indebted to you and Arthur and vows to get every single penny repaid. He's got himself back in school and doing very well indeed. Just like old times," Morgana replies.

"How are Elyan and Percival?" Morgana asks. "I miss them both." She adds.

"They are coping well. Percival's facing a slight stumble in his business but from what I heard from Elyan last night it seems they are coming off good again. It won't take long before Percival hits the charts once again." Gwen informs.

"And when can we expect wedding bells from Elyan?" Lancelot asks.

Gwen blushes. "After mine, that's for sure," she says and laughs, followed by other.

"Well, looks like everything going to end well after all," Lancelot says, smiling at the girls.

Gwen smiles. "I hope you are right, Lancelot. I am quite worried about the operation though."

"Don't be silly, girl… Arthur's a brave man and he will make it through. He has your love to hang on to and he will get his eyesight restored," Lancelot says, giving her hope.

"Well, in that case I better get this project done as fast as I can… I want to be there tonight before he heads to the operation theatre. Can you debug and test run for me, Lancelot?"

"Anything for you, lovely one," Lancelot winks, causing both the girls to laugh.


	34. Chapter 34

Gwen finds Merlin talking to the doctor when she arrives. She waits until the latter is done before approaching him. She touches him on the shoulder. Merlin turns around, smile immediately forming on his face.

"Gwen?" he asks, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie, it's obvious he just came back from work.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asks, her voice lowering in anxiety. The last thing they need now is another obstacle when they have come so far. Arthur really needs this operation to happen without any more interruptions.

Merlin smiles, shaking his head. "No, no, there's nothing wrong, Gwen. I was just asking the doctor's opinion on this operation."

"And what did say?"

"He says there one hundred percent chance that Arthur will regain his sight. And he says there will be no repercussions from this operation… which is good news, yeah?"

"Yes… oh, I can't wait for Arthur to get his eyesight back. I just want him to be back like old times," Gwen says, her face beaming with happiness.

Merlin smiles. "And I can't wait for him to see you, Gwen," he says.

"Oh, Merlin," Gwen waves and blushes.

Merlin tilts her chin and looks warmly into her eyes. "I do, I really do, because in my opinion, the reason why Arthur has changed so much is due to your presence in his life. He became a better person with you beside him, he transformed from an arrogant and sometimes a spoiled brat into a caring and selfless human being through you. And we all appreciate what you have done, Gwen."

"Come on, Merlin… I think you're exaggerating a little."

"No, not at all. We know how your influence worked its magic on him and Arthur admits it sometimes. We have tried for so many years, Gwen, and none of us lads could do what you did, through your love. You made him a person; and we all wish he met you earlier, before he lost his sight," Merlin says.

"Perhaps this was our destiny."

"I think you are right. I don't know if anyone else has said this to you, but I am most grateful to do so now. Thank you, Gwen. For making Arthur a better person than he already is and for coming into his life," Merlin says and leans over to kiss her forehead.

Gwen didn't know what to say. This is all too bizarre for her. Her heart is choking with emotion and her eyes feel moist, tears ready; waiting to roll at the first signal. She looks up at Merlin as a single streak of tear rolls down.

"Hey… what is this?" he thumbs off the tears and smiles. "There's no need for tears, Gwen. I don't have a brother or any close family, so for me, Arthur is more than a friend. He's like a big brother that I had never been privileged to have, so when he's upset, it upsets me as well. And then you walk in his life and suddenly Arthur's life changes for the better… that's why I am so protective of you both. I have seen the agony and miseries both of you have endured, but not anymore. The future spells happiness, Gwen, and it's all the rest of the boys and I would like to see. You are part of my family, too, now… there's no need for tears, sweetheart," Merlin explains.

And without a word, Gwen reaches out and hugs him, embracing him tightly. Her heart is heavy with emotion and tears start to roll down without warning. Merlin caresses her hair softly and smiles. Gwen knows Merlin's words are true in every sense and she also knows the responsibility that awaits her as soon the operation is done. She is happy Arthur will finally get to see her, but why is heart laced with sadness?

"Hey… come on, don't tell me that hug is just for Merlin, yeah?" Gwaine says as he and Leon near them. But as soon as he notes the tear stained eyes of Gwen's, he stops and looks questioningly at Merlin.

"Gwen… is everything all right?" Leon asks, pushing past Gwaine to stand beside Gwen, his hand protectively on her shoulder.

"Yes…" she answers and wipes her eyes.

"What did they doctor say? Is something wrong with Arthur?" Gwaine shakes Merlin, his eyes widening in fear.

"No, guys… Arthur's fine. Gwen's just having an emotional moment because I told her how we appreciate what she's done for Arthur," Merlin explains.

"Oh, that… God, you had me worried for a while there, Gwen!" Gwaine holds his chest and closes his eyes.

"Merlin's right, Gwen. Arthur's one lucky man to have you in his life. And we are lucky to have you as our friend," Leon explains with a smile.

"Thank you, Leon," Gwen says, wiping her tears. "You are too kind with your words,"

"What… just thank you and no hugs? That's not fair! Merlin got a hug!" Gwaine asks, holding out his hands.

Gwen laughs and steps closer to embrace Gwaine.

"Now, that's more like it…" Gwaine says, hugging her warmly. Leon walks over and hugs both Gwen and Gwaine together, before Merlin wraps his arms across his friends.

After a minute, they dissolve one by one. "Come on, let's get inside and see Arthur or he might be worried we ran away with his bride-to-be," Gwaine says and chuckles as Gwen punches him lightly on the elbow.

"If we do, Arthur will know who to look for first, mate!" Leon says smiling as they enter the room where Arthur is kept and monitored.

"Look for what?" Arthur asks, as he pops the tablets given by the nurse attending to him into his mouth and drains it down with water. The nurse nods at the group, picks up her tray and leaves. Gwaine follows her with his eyes until Leon slaps his head from behind.

"Ouchh!"

"Don't tell me Gwaine was doing it again!" Arthur asks, handing Gwen the glass.

"Yes, he did…" Merlin laughs.

"How did you know?" Gwen enquires, looking at the boys and then at Arthur.

"Because it's Gwaine, for Pete's sake. He does it all the time. That is one thing I don't need my eyesight for!" Arthur explains and laughs.

"Ignore them, Gwen… they are just jealous," Gwaine tells her, rubbing his head.

"I bet they are," she answers him and sits down by Arthur's bed, cradling his hand in hers.

"What did the doctor tell you, Merlin?" Arthur asks, as Merlin circles the bed to stand on Arthur's left.

"Nothing you haven't known already Arthur. He said everything looks fine from his point of view and there's nothing to fear."

"Good… so, tomorrow is the big day, huh?" Arthur asks, caressing Gwen's finger and the ring she wears.

"Yup… are you nervous?" Merlin asks.

"Nervous? Come on Merlin. Do you have any idea to whom you are talking?"

"Of course, but still…"

"Merlin, I'll be fine. I've seen worse and this is just one small operation. That's all. To be honest, you know what I'm nervous about?"

"What?" Gwaine asks, as he picks an apple from the fruit basket on the right hand side of Arthur's bed, wipes it on his shirt and takes a bite out of it.

"Seeing Guinevere for the first time. That's all I'm nervous about," Arthur says, smiling. Gwen squeezes his hand.

"I want to see her… I'm desperate to see her," Arthur adds.

"She's beautiful, Arthur," Merlin says, looking at Gwen, smile plastered on his face.

"Merlin!" Gwen scolds playfully.

"She's gorgeous and kind," Leon adds.

"Now, Leon…" Gwen warns Leon with her finger.

"And you're lucky you found her first, mate. I consider myself trumped!" Gwaine says, to which Gwen just laughs.

"You can say that again, mate," Arthur says, lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it. "I am very lucky indeed."

"Now, enough is enough. Today and tomorrow is about Arthur, not me. We just want you to be safe… and when you open your eyes, it has to be the old Arthur back," Gwen says.

"With new found courage, attitude towards life and a new beginning to look forward to," Arthur adds.

"Well said," Leon adds.

They all laugh as the nurse and Doctor Rhea walks in. Gwaine's eye once again darts towards the nurse but she hardly pays him any attention. Gwen stands up and nods at the doctor politely. The doctor nods back.

"Hello Arthur? How are you?" the doctor says.

"Enthusiastic."

"Good, now that's the spirit, son. Have you taken your medications?"

"Yes… all of it."

"Good, then we will give you the last meal in about an hour's time and that's all you'll have till tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you need to ask me? I have to make my rounds and won't be meeting you till next morning."

"How long before I can see, doctor? When can I open my bandages?"

"Look, he's utterly desperate!" Gwaine nudges Merlin's elbow.

"It will take at least a week, Arthur, but don't worry, you have waited this long… I'm sure a week wouldn't hurt. Take care, and see you tomorrow," the doctor says with a smile and leaves, nodding at the boys on his way out. The nurse follows him from the back but before she leaves, she tosses Gwaine a look of hope and disappears.

"Did you see that?" Gwaine points at the empty door and shakes Leon by his arm.

"See what?" Leon asks, looking puzzled at the empty door. "What is there to see?"

"That girl, the nurse… she just gave me a look of hope!"

"Oh here we go again," Merlin rolls his eyes. Arthur laughs.

"No really… she just caught my attention and she did it on a purpose as if she knows I'm interested in her!"

"Gwaine!" Leon remarks and shakes his head.

"She did, actually. I believe you, Gwaine. I saw her," Gwen says, agreeing with Gwaine.

"Finally, someone on my side! See, she is interested in me after all! And I am not lying, Gwen saw it too!"

"You shouldn't encourage him, Guinevere," Arthur says.

"But he's telling the truth, Arthur," Gwen says.

"Yeah…" Arthur and the rest of the boys laugh as Gwaine shakes his head.

"Don't mind them, Gwaine. I think you were given lifeline and should pursue the nurse. She is a lovely girl."

"Thank you, Gwen, you are my angel! I'm going to get her name," Gwaine says and leaves as the rest of the lads laugh.

Gwen sits by Arthur's bed and rakes her fingers through his blond locks softly. Arthur is still awake. His friends have long gone. Merlin wanted to stay but Gwen insisted he should head home and seek some rest as he'd been by Arthur's side all afternoon. And he definitely needs a good sleep. The other two have taken the nurse for supper and should be heading back after dropping her at the nurse's quarters.

"You should go home, Guinevere," Arthur says, turning his head to his right to where she is seated.

"I am home Arthur, here with you."

"But you are tired, sweetheart… you came here straight after work and could use some rest and a good night's sleep."

"I want to be here with you, Arthur, all night if I can. I want to watch you sleep, caress you soft skin while you drift off, rake through your hair all night, till the morning sun wakes everyone up. I want to be here till they take you away and be around until I've known they've succeeded. And I will still be around until I've caught glimpses of you, with your eyes all wrapped up and assurance from the doctor that you've made it. Until I have seen and done all this, I will never be able to sleep."

"Guinevere…" Arthur reaches up and pulls her close and seeks her lips to which she responds hungrily. "I love you," he says, releasing her.

"And I love you, Arthur." She tells him, caressing his cheek. "Just, come back fast, yeah. For me…"

"I will. I promise." He says as they recapture each other's mouths again.

The operation takes almost five hours and all the time, Gwen sits outside the theatre, waiting for the doctor to walk out and inform her that the operation is a success. But as time ticks by, none of the nurses or the doctor comes out. Gwen's heart races with fear. Beside her Merlin sits grimly, his hands crossed across his chest, eyes looking down. Gwaine and Leon call once in every hour, asking for updates and even they seemed disappointed when Merlin informs them that no one is telling anything. There was no sign of Uther but Gwen later finds out the older Pendragon has to attend a funeral of a close associate and will make it to the hospital later in the day. It is almost quarter past two when the door opens slightly and Doctor Rhea walks out, removing his mask. Gwen and Merlin are up on their feet immediately.

"Doctor?" Merlin asks, nearing the doctor. Gwen stands behind Merlin with her hands clasped together in prayer.

The doctor looks at both of them, one after the other and smiles slowly. "It went well. There was some delay, but nothing to worry about. Arthur is well and he will be able to see again. In a week… just a week, and he will look at you both with his own eyes," The doctor informs.

Gwen and Merlin hug each other happily, while the doctor walks by with a huge smile of relief on his face.

"Yes… yes, Gwen. He made it!" Merlin says happily as he carries Gwen and swings her around.

"God has answered my prayers… we need to tell the others. Quick Merlin, call them!" Gwen says and Merlin puts her down and starts to dial the numbers of the other boys. Leon isn't around when Merlin called but Gwaine was and Merlin updates him with the news. Gwaine promises to inform Leon and says he will come by shortly. Merlin flips the phone and drops it into his pocket.

"What about Uther?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you want to inform him?"

"Why should I? Let him find out himself."

"Merlin…"

"Gwen! If that man has so much concern for Arthur, he would have been here. Waiting with us… not expecting us to call him for updates!"

"He couldn't help it, Merlin. He had a funeral to attend."

"That's all bollocks, Gwen. I don't believe a single shit that comes from his mouth. I never trusted that old crack and never will. He may be your future father-in-law, but I am sorry, my opinion on him will never change."

"Then let me call him."

"Do as you please, Gwen, just don't ask me to be part of it," Merlin says and walks towards the operation theatre while Gwen calls Uther. He hears Gwen talking to Uther, informing about the operation and how it went well. And then she laughs over the phone which further infuriates Merlin. He shakes his head and waits patiently until she has ended the conversation and joins him.

"So?" he asks.

"You want to know? I thought you had no interest in that old crack?" she teases Merlin.

"I don't. I just want to know if he is coming so that I can leave. I have no intention of crossing paths with him."

"He will be here in the evening, around five or six. He said the doctor has updated him with every detail of the operation and he knows his presence will count for little because Arthur has good friends by his side, taking care of him."

"He said that?"

"You think I am making that up?"

"No… of course not. Well… I still think he's trying to pull your leg, Gwen. Better watch out for that man. That's all I'll say."

"I will Merlin, I will. Now… shall we go and have something to eat? I am hungry."

"Sounds good…" Merlin smiles and heads down to the café with Gwen.

Three days later …

"How is Arthur?" Elyan asks through the other side of the line.

"He's fine, Elyan, in fact… he asked for you last night," Gwen says, twirling the telephone line in her fingers.

"I wish I could come over, babe… but you know how tight we both are, don't you?"

"It's all right Elyan, I understand. Arthur does too, and he can't wait to see you and Percival."

"And the same here," Elyan laughs. "How are you, Gwen?"

"I am fine, just slightly overworked, but fine nevertheless."

"You take care of yourself too, Gwen, not just Arthur, understand? I don't want to hear anything from Morgana regarding your health."

"Oh so she's the spy, huh?"

"Hey, I need my eyes over there, yeah. And she's my best option," Elyan laughs. Gwen joins him and has her attention divided when Morgana taps and pokes her head in. Gwen invites her in by nodding at her.

Morgana walks in and moves her lips silently; mentioning there will be a meeting in another hour's time. Gwen nods at her.

"I need to go now, Elyan. Send my wishes to Percival, all right?" Gwen says.

"Sure will, dear… bye." Gwen places the receiver back and turns towards Morgana.

"Shall we? We need to move now, because Gaius has brought the meeting forward. It'll start in an hour's time and we can be back by then," Morgana informs, twirling the car keys around her fingers.

"Come on," Gwen picks up her bag, slings it across her shoulder and follows Morgana out of the door.

"Hospital or the boutique?" Morgana asks, descending the stairs.

"Hospital… I want to see Arthur first," Gwen informs and follows Morgana down. "Any news on Lancelot?"

"Well, he's gone home to inform his parents about him and Elena, and I think Elena's father is besotted with our Lancie boy. From what I heard from Gaius, Godwyn couldn't stop talking about Lancelot."

"That's good news, Morgana. I am happy they both finally found happiness together."

"Just like you and Arthur."

"And next one in the line is you… wait till I find someone for you," Gwen nudges Morgana's elbow playfully.

"Really? That should be interesting," Morgana replies.

"Hm … well, let's see… at the moment who's free? Hmm… Leon? Nope, not free. Gwaine? Nope… Ahhhh! Merlin!"

"Guinevere!" Morgana shouts and chases Gwen out towards the car park as the latter scurries off.

Uther waits by Arthur's side, watching his son sleep peacefully. It is the sixth day and the final day Arthur will remain bandaged. Tomorrow, he will regain what was taken from him: his eye sight. And Uther can't wait to witness that. Arthur has endured too much misery and agony without his sight and the time has come to put an end to all this, once and for all. Uther is relived with the progress Arthur made after the operation and now there's just another twenty-four hours left before Arthur can see the world. Yes, the word holds more significance now that it did before.

Arthur stirs in his sleep and Uther holds his breath. Watching Arthur sleep reminds him of the first time he saw his son sleep in the baby cot, alone. Uther sighs sadly as the memories rekindle his old regret. He wishes he had been there for Arthur like any father would have been, became the father Arthur had yearned throughout his life and kept his word and promises he made to his late wife. Unfortunately, Uther was driven by his own madness, his own rage and he took it out on his only son, his heir, his bloodline. And finally who paid the heavier price? Uther did. But thankfully God has granted Uther another chance to redeem himself. And if Uther blows this as well, nothing else can save him then. Arthur stirs again and this time Uther reaches down and caresses Arthur's forehead. He pushes the strands of hair on Arthur's forehead and reaches down to kiss his son's forehead. Arthur stirs but remains asleep. The first few streaks of sun start to poke its way through the blinds. Uther straightens up and takes a quick swipe at his watch. It is time to leave. Gwen will be here any minute and he doesn't want to interrupt them. Smiling at Arthur, Uther steps back carefully and turns around, leaving the room and his son behind, smiling and sighing contentedly.

Gwen turns the corner and adjusts her bag over her shoulder when she catches a quick glimpse of Uther leaving Arthur's room. She wants to call to him but he leaves quickly. Gwen shrugs and makes her way to the room, heaving with the weight of the bag she is carrying. She nudges the door slowly, steps in and tiptoes towards the counter on Arthur's left and leaves the bag at the side of it. She removes her bag and drops it on the chair and nears him. Arthur is still sleeping soundly and she pulls the chair closer to the bed and sits down. She pulls up the blanket and tucks it around him. Placing a hand near her temple, Gwen watches Arthur for hours. Streaks of sunlight begin to sneak inside and soon it would be full-bloomed morning. Arthur will wake up and they can have breakfast together. Gwen smiles as she smoothes the blanket covering him. Another twenty-four hours to go and Arthur will be able to see her, for good. Gwen should be dancing with happiness yet her heart is heavy. She sighs and drops her hand and leans to place her head on the bed, just an inch from his shoulder.

"Guinevere?"

Gwen jumps up in a hurry and notices Arthur is awake. "Arthur?"

"When did you arrive?"

"Just a while ago. Have I woken you up? I am sorry Arthur…"

"No… I woke up some time ago… I think there was someone else in my room before you came."

"Yes, your father just visited you."

"My father?"

"Yes. He left before I came."

"Oh… I know I felt someone, but…why didn't he wake me up?"

"You were soundly asleep, Arthur. Even I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You slept like a baby," Gwen says smiling, raking through his hair.

Arthur smiles. "One more day, Guinevere. And I can see you. I can't wait for the bandages to be removed. I was considering asking the doctor to remove it today."

"Arthur!"

"I have to see you, sweetheart. I want to…" he clasps her hand and squeezes it gently.

"Patience is a virtue, Arthur. One more day, remember that."

"I know…" Arthur sighs, prompting Gwen to laugh.

"Will you be here with me all day, today?"

"Yes… today, I want to spend the entire day with you. Just you and me, together," she says.

"Really?"

"Promise…" she says, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I can't wait to marry you, Guinevere,"

"And I can't wait to be your wife, Arthur Pendragon," Gwen replies, leaning against his head, smiling.

The next day …

"Arthur, do you still remember what I told you yesterday?" Doctor Rhea asks as he removes the bandage from Arthur's eyes.

Arthur nods slowly as the final bandage leaves his eyes. Doctor Rhea drops the bandage on the tray held by the nurse and turns back towards Arthur.

"I want you to open your eyes slowly, not too fast, understand. It will be a bit blurry in the beginning, and distorted as well, but don't worry. It'll only last for a short while. But I want you to take your time before you decide to open your eyes," the doctor advises.

Arthur nods. "Guinevere?" he calls out. There's no answer. He arches his brow and calls out her name again, "Guinevere? Gwen?"

"She's not here Arthur," Merlin answers.

"Not here…" Arthur says and snaps his eyes open, causing a stinging pain in his eyes. "Oww…" he covers his eyes with his palms. The pain spreads like a curse all over his eyes and up his brain. Arthur struggles with the pain. Tears streaks down his cheek.

"Be careful, Arthur… nurse, hand me the ointment," Doctor Rhea instructs and takes a bottle of ointment from the nurse and drops in two to three drops of it into Arthur's eyes. "Now… close your eyes and try to reopen your eyes slowly. Please don't do that again," he adds, handing the bottle back to the nurse.

Arthur's mind fizzed with pain and question marks. _'Where is Guinevere?'_ he thinks and at the same time he tries to do what the doctor advices. The pain reduces, all thanks to the ointment.

"Relax, Arthur… calm yourself," the doctor says.

Arthur relaxes and calms himself. The doctor is right; there is no point in hurting himself just because he is hasty. Guinevere probably hadn't arrived and he is getting all jumpy for no reason. She will be around soon, he knows. She probably is working and couldn't make it here in time, like she promised yesterday. But she will be around shortly. Arthur sighs and slowly, he lifts his lids. The first thing he notices is someone, no idea whom. But it sure looks like a man. But it is blur and distorted, like the doctor has said. Arthur wants to rub his eyes but Doctor Rhea grabs Arthur's hand before he can do so.

"No Arthur, you shouldn't rub your eyes… close and reopen it again."

Arthur does like he is informed and this time the image in front of him slowly transforms itself into a clearer image. Arthur doesn't strain his eyes and instead allows his eyes to retain the clarity of the image. It is Merlin. Arthur smiles the moment he spots his friend.

"Merlin!" he claims, his face beaming with joy. He looks to his right and spots Gwaine standing with his hands thrust firmly in his pocket, his face deprived of his usual cheerfulness. "Gwaine!" Arthur calls out.

"Thank the Lord!" Gwaine says and closes his eyes in prayer.

Arthur turns back to Merlin. "Oh my God, Merlin. I can see!"

"Oh, God… oh my dear God!" Merlin covers his mouth, unable to say anything else.

Arthur turns towards the doctor, grabbing the latter's hand. "Thank you doctor… thank you so much."

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asks, his face relieved.

"Better. I can see clearer now."

"Good… but you will face some minor headaches for a week or so but like I said, it should be minor. Nothing to worry about. But one word of advice, wear sunglasses when you are in the sun or even brightly-lit places. Direct sunlight is to be avoided at the moment, until you have passed a couple of months or so"

"Sure will, doctor… thank you," Arthur says happily.

"Good… remember, no rubbing, scratching your eyes for a while. I'll leave you with your friends now. Take care, Arthur." The doctor says and leaves, nodding at Gwaine and Merlin.

"Where's Guinevere, Merlin?" Arthur asks as soon as the doctor is out from the door.

Merlin's smile fades and he looks at Gwaine for answers. Gwaine clenches his cheek and nods at Merlin, as if asking Merlin to tell Arthur.

"What?" Arthur asks, exchanging looks from Merlin to Gwaine and then back to Merlin. "Where is she?"

"We don't know, Arthur," Merlin tells him.

"What?" Arthur laughs. "Is this supposed to be a joke? If it is, it's quite funny. But seriously though, where is she?"

"Like Merlin said Arthur, we don't know," Gwaine answers and it didn't go down well with Arthur.

"Look, Gwaine, this isn't funny at all. Now, where is she?"

"We don't…"

"Cut the bloody shit, Merlin! Where is Guinevere? What happened to her? What are you both hiding from me?" Arthur raises his voice.

"Arthur, now please… calm down." Merlin tries to calm Arthur down but the latter is already on his feet, peeling off his sheet and climbing down the bed. Gwaine goes to Arthur but his friend shrugs him off, slapping Gwaine's hand off him and staggering on his feet.

"Arthur…"

"I want to see Guinevere now!"

"She's not here, Arthur."

"I know that, Merlin, I want to find her!" Arthur shouts and staggers towards the door, but Merlin holds him tightly. "Leave me!"

"Arthur! Get a grip mate!" Gwaine raises his voice and nears Arthur, stopping him.

"I want to meet Gui …"

"She's not here! Not anywhere at all… her home, work or anywhere! We tried calling her but her phone is dead! No one knows where she is, Arthur! No one! The last time we saw her was last night, after you'd fallen asleep, and that's all! We don't know where she is or what happened to her! Nothing!" Gwaine shouts, halting both Arthur and Merlin in their steps.

Arthur's heartbeat slows down when he hears what Gwaine tells him. Surely that can't be true? Where can Guinevere be? Nothing happened to her, he knows it. He can feel it. But… why is he afraid? Why is his heart racing wildly? He grabs Merlin's shoulder to balance himself. "What in the world is this madness, Gwaine?"

"We are not lying, Arthur. We are afraid too, and we just lodged a police report before heading here. The doctor said you shouldn't stress yourself which is why we decided to keep silent about it," Merlin explains.

"Morgana? Have you tried her?"

"Morgana's phone is not in service and there's no one at home. We went there this morning," Merlin informs.

Arthur's mind races back to the problem Gwen told him regarding Modred and Morgana. Gwen had promised to help her friend and she did. So the matter should have been settled by now. Could Guinevere be in trouble for helping Morgana?

"I don't believe this… I have to find out myself. I don't believe any of this. Get me out…"

"Arthur, you're too weak…"

"Will you do it or shall I walk out from here on my own Merlin?"

Merlin sighs and looks at Gwaine for help and the latter nods, assuring Merlin it's all right to take Arthur out in this quest to find Gwen. "Let's go, Arthur." Gwaine helps Arthur to the door while Merlin follows behind.


	35. Chapter 35

Gwen sits alone at the railway station, waiting for the coach that'll take her to Mercia and then to Caerleon. She plans to meet up with Elyan there and the train is supposed to have made it past twenty minutes ago but unfortunately, there is a delay and now she'll have to wait another hour. Fifteen minutes has passed and she looks at the time nervously and then as the empty railroad, waiting for the blasted train to make its appearance. She pulls her coat tightly around her and sighs. The railway station was almost empty when she arrived but now, it's getting filled quickly with people from all walks of life. Train service is the second highly sought after transportation in Camelot after car. For those who hardly own their own transport will look towards the train to get them around and sometimes, it's a choice for those who wish to travel far and save on petrol. It's no wonder the railway station gets packed before noon. Someone taps on her shoulder and she turns around.

"Did you get it Morgana?"

"Well, he didn't have strong black coffee but I managed to get you tea. Is that all right?" Morgana asks, handing Gwen the cup of tea she held.

"Anything will do at the moment Morgana. I'm cold and could use something hot." Gwen takes the cup from Morgana. "Is it sweet?"

"Yeah… what time is your train?" Morgana asks and sits down beside Gwen.

"It's delayed… need to wait for another half hour," Gwen says shaking her head and sipping her tea. "This is frustrating, you know… just when you are in a hurry, you get these sort of problems!"

Morgana nods and waits in silence. There is a question that has been burning in her heart all morning and wants to know the answer from Gwen, but she is afraid her friend may not like what she is about to ask. But she still needs to know. "Gwen… I know you have answered me already but what's the hurry to get to Carleon? You know what day it is today, don't you?"

"Elyan wants to meet me urgently, and I don't know why. All I know is I have to get there as soon as I can."

"Yes, but…"

"Arthur will understand, as should you, Morgana. Elyan is important to me as well. You know that don't you?"

"I do, I'm sorry. Just… never mind." Morgana ends her curiosity and looks around. Her stomach rumbles and she is hungry, there's no doubt in that. She skipped breakfast today because Gwen called her in the wee hours informing she'll be leaving Camelot and Morgana didn't have the time to think about her own hunger. She dressed up as quickly she can and accompanied her friend here. And now her hunger pang is retuning, threatening to eat her up from inside if she doesn't do anything about it. "I need to get something to eat, Gwen… be back in a minute," Morgana says and leaves.

"Get me a sandwich, please." Gwen requests and Morgana nods and walks off.

Arthur shades his eyes with his eyes and waits in the car as Merlin and Gwaine talks to Gaius. From Gaius's body language, Arthur knows he will be disappointed again. He sighs and leans his head back. His heart is still beating rapidly, thinking what possibly could have happened to his Guinevere. But no one seems to have an answer for him. Merlin and Gwaine get back inside the car and Arthur straightens up.

"He doesn't know, right?" Arthur says without much of an emotion.

"I'm sorry, Arthur… looks like Gwen didn't tell Gaius where she went, but she isn't due to be at work today." Merlin informs.

"Meaning?"

"She took a month off, Arthur," Gwaine answers.

"A month?"

"Yes, to be with you… from what Gaius told us. That's why he seems fine that she isn't around," Gwaine adds and starts the car.

"But…" Arthur stops when Merlin's phone rings.

Merlin fishes it out and flips it open. It is an unknown number and he thinks twice about answering. Finally he clicks on the button and brings it to his ears. "Hello?"

"Hello, Merlin?" the voice seems familiar but Merlin couldn't quite put his finger to it. "It's me, Morgana."

"Ahhh…" now it makes sense. Merlin's face lights up the moment he hears her name. He points to the others. "Yes, Morgana, where have you been? What happened to your phone?"

"I changed my number because of a problem, but… listen, I haven't much time and I just want to inform you that Gwen is leaving for Caerleon now. We are at the railway station and her train is delayed. It should be arriving in another half hour or so. She didn't tell me why but I think there's something terribly wrong with her today. She looks nervous yet she hides her emotions well. I am not sure if she told Arthur but she hardly spoke about him today."

"Oh…"

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur leans over and shakes Merlin's hand.

"Is everything fine, Merlin?" Morgana asks from the other side of the line. "I am really worried for her."

"Yes, it is. Thank you Morgana. We are on our way there. Keep us updated if there's anything. Thanks." Merlin ends the conversation and looks at the other two in shock. "Gwen's leaving for Carleon and in the railway station as we speak. Morgana says something's not quite right with Gwen."

"Get me there now, Gwaine!" Arthur instructs and Gwaine hits on the accelerator, speeding the car towards the railway station.

"You took ages to get this sandwich," Gwen laughs, taking the sandwich from Morgana. "I almost thought of looking for you myself."

"You know how fussy I am with the vegetables… I took time to discard the vegetables I didn't like," Morgana says, finishes her bread and tosses the wrapper into the litter bin. She wipes her hand and mouth and throws the tissue into the bin as well. "Looks like you are not going to Carleon today, Gwen… I don't see the train at all."

"I have to… by any means. I don't mind waiting for the train, no matter how long it takes," Gwen says determinedly.

Morgana smiles but deep down, she is worried for her friend. Gwen is in some kind of a trouble but she is not talking about it. Morgana is also worried that Gwen has hardly mentioned Arthur's name today. Did they have any misunderstanding? A fight? Did they bicker? Question after question flooded her brain yet she couldn't find the answers. The one person who can answer that is Gwen alone and she isn't talking.

A small boy plays with a ball near the girls. Both Morgana and Gwen notice the boy and Morgana smiles when the boy looks up at her. He smiles back and continues playing with his ball, bouncing them up the ground.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Gwen says.

"I feel like cuddling him, but where are his parents? They surely can't be serious leaving the boy all alone here and around such a dangerous place, too," Morgana says, looking around. But before she can spot the boy's parents, the ball slips from the boy's hand, rolling off towards the edge of the platform. Gwen, who's been watching the boy quickly, drops her bag, sandwich and rushes towards the boy, picking him up before he tumbles over the platform.

"Got you!" Gwen says as she swings him away from the edge. Morgana lets a sigh of relief and crosses herself.

"Jeremy!" a woman rushes towards Gwen; fear in her face and her arms extended. "Oh, Lord! Thank God you are fine!"

"Is this your son?" Gwen asks, handing him over.

"Yes, thank you so much. I was searching all over for him," The woman takes her son from Gwen and hugs him. "Thank you."

"Better keep him with you… imagine if he'd fallen off. We almost died of a heart attack watching him!" Gwen scolds the woman.

"My heart was in my mouth!" Morgana replies, nearing them. "You have such a lovely son; don't allow him to wander off on his own," she adds.

"I won't, sorry. But thank you so much for the help. Bye… say bye, Jeremy." The woman waves towards the girls. After a second, the boy waves at them too.

"Bye, Jeremy," Gwen says waving at him. Morgana blows him a kiss and they watch the lady disappear among the crowd.

"Such a reckless parent… hmph!" Morgana says and walks back to the bench she had been sitting.

Gwen smiles at Morgana, turns around on her heels and a guy slams against her, falling down and taking her with him. The guy lands on her, Gwen underneath him, her head slamming on the ground but she is glad the fall isn't as bad she thought it might be. She manages to hold onto the man she slammed against and makes the fall less painful.

"Ooofff!" she grumbles as she is pinned on the ground, the man crushing her. She tries to push him away but he is heavy. "Hey!" she shouts and tries to roll him off. "Get off me!"

The man stirs and looks up and Gwen's heart sinks. _'This can't be!'_ she thinks as she stops pushing him away, though her breathing is getting raspier because of his heavy crush on her.

Arthur adjusts his shades and pulls himself up, embarrassed for falling on top of an unknown woman and second for pinning her in a compromising position. But something about this woman reminds him of a person he knows well. He lifts himself up and the moment he does, he comes in contact with her arm and he accidentally holds it. Arthur's heart races. The touch, he knows it well… he has held this hand before, but… could this woman underneath him be his Guinevere?

Gwen knows Arthur probably had found out about her so she didn't want to waste his time. So, instead of peeling him of her like she intended, she smiles at him. "Arthur?"

The voice, yes… the same voice. He knows it. He has heard it many times before. Is it her? Is this Guinevere? "Guinevere?" Arthur asks, curiously.

"Yes… it's me, Arthur!"

Arthur lifts himself and kneels beside Gwen while the latter picks herself up and dusts off the grime and dust from her elbow, hands and back. She looks at Arthur and smiles again.

"Don't you recognise me? It's me."

"Is this you?" Arthur's fingers tremble as he brings them closer to Gwen. He touches her shoulder, trailing his hand down to her hand and feels her skin. But he is confused. He couldn't feel her like he did when he was blind. Then he thought of a way. He closes his eyes and touches her skin again, feeling her. That hit the jackpot. It is her after all. He remembers the way her skin responds to his touch and it still does that. Arthur reopens his eyes and smiles, sighing in relief. "Guinevere!" he says and leans across to hug her.

"Whoa… careful, Arthur. You don't want to crush me again, do you?" Gwen laughs as she embraces him warmly.

"Oh, my… is this you? Guinevere… is this how you look?" Arthur releases her and feels her face, caressing her soft skin. "I see you… I finally see you!" he says happily.

"Have I disappointed you Arthur?" she asks quietly.

"No… no sweetheart, not at all! I always knew you were beautiful, but now I know you are the most gorgeous woman in the world. And I can't believe I finally got to see you… and look at you," Arthur says softly, caressing her lips with his thumb. As he leans closer, Gwen stops him gently.

"Are you sure we need to do all this while sitting down on the ground in the dirt and dust?"

"Of course not!" Arthur smiles and gets up to his feet and helps Gwen up on her feet as well. Gwen wipes her pants while Arthur dusts off the dirt from his own pants and shirt.

Morgana smiles happily as she watches both Gwen and Arthur together. Her prayers have been answered and all she needs now is for the train to be further delayed. Or if possible, don't come at all. She wants Gwen to get back with Arthur and forget about Caerleon. Gwaine and Merlin come to stand beside her.

"They always have to meet in such a hilarious way, don't they?" Merlin says, smiling.

"Tell me about it!" Morgana answers.

"You said she's leaving for Caerleon today… do you know why?" Gwaine asks but Morgana shakes her head.

"She didn't talk much but there was some sort of sadness on her face. She told me Elyan needs her urgently and that's all I know."

"Is that why she didn't come to the hospital?" Merlin asks.

"She's been here all morning Merlin."

"All morning? Wow!" Merlin remarks and looks briefly at Gwaine. "No wonder your homes were empty when we visited them this morning. But we couldn't get her on the phone too. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, not at all. She called me from a new private number but I didn't ask her what she did with her old one. I didn't know you couldn't get hold of her?"

"We couldn't and thank God you called or we would have missed her." Gwaine says, looking at Gwen and Arthur in front of him. He wonders why Gwen decided to leave town in haste.

"Caerleon? Is something wrong with Elyan?" Arthur asks worriedly.

"No, he's fine." Gwen's voice is flat.

"Then why are you heading there for?"

"Because I want to pay him a visit, he is my brother after all Arthur. I can't abandon him."

"I know that, I'm sorry but since you didn't come to the hospital today, you had me worried. And when I found out you decided to leave Camelot, I was shocked as well. You promised to be with me at the hospital and I wanted to see you first when I open my eyes, so imagine what must have gone through my mind when I didn't find you."

"Arthur… sometimes I can't be there for you at all times yeah. You have to learn to depend on your own. You are not a child anymore and now, you have your eyesight back so… think about it," Gwen says nonchalantly.

Arthur looks puzzled at her. "What is it Guinevere? You sound different. Is everything all right? I have never seen you talk like this before?"

"Arthur!" Gwen smiles at him and blows a sigh of exasperation. "Look… I am fine yeah, and now, you are fine too, so… let's head our separate ways, shall we?" she says, throwing her hands in the air.

"Separate… what are you talking about, Guinevere?" Arthur is confused. "What separate ways you mean? You and I are supposed to be married this week, you know that don't you? Let's go home!"

"Home?" she laughs. "My home lies in Caerleon, Arthur… and who ever said I will marry you? Who gave you that hope or told you that lie?"

Arthur's heart thumps wildly. "Guinevere!" Arthur's says her name and stops, unsure what else to say. Her words had him tongue tied. _'This can't be true! Why is she talking like this?'_ he thinks. After a minute, he gulps down a huge breath of air. _'No, something is terribly wrong. I have to find out what is it. She needs me.'_ Arthur thinks and tries to calm himself. _'Perhaps she's just teasing me.'_ He says and chuckles to himself. "You are my fiancée Guinevere! Have you forgotten that?"

And Gwen laughs, clutching her stomach. Her laugh stuns Arthur as well as the rest. Merlin watches in horror while Morgana covers her mouth. Gwaine doesn't even know what to say.

"Arthur… you are funny!" Gwen says in between her laugh, still clutching her stomach. "Oh… my, oh… Arthur!" she continues to laugh.

For Arthur, her laughter seems like a thorn, piercing his heart. '_Why is she laughing?'_ he thinks to himself, still too stunned to talk.

"How can you even consider that I'll marry you?"

"Guinevere, this isn't funny and it has to stop. What is wrong with you? Why are you even…"

"Look, Arthur!" Gwen stops him short by pointing a finger at him. "I thought you are being funny but apparently not. And I think it's time I put an end to this crap you are blabbering about."

"Crap?"

"Yes, for me… all this is nothing more than some crap. Who gave the idea that we are engaged? And when did I even say I'll marry you Arthur?"

"But… but… that ring and the preparation?"

"That was all part of my plan Arthur," she informs calmly.

"Plan?"

"Yes, look I haven't got all the time in the world, so I'll cut your miseries short. I have never loved you or promised to marry you. NEVER! For me, you are nothing more than a piece of a jigsaw I'd been putting up. You killed my father and I wanted to get even with you and if I had it my way, I would have you behind bars a long time ago until your father stepped in. He wants you spared and offered me money, a lot of money. It was tempting, Arthur; who wouldn't be tempted, so I accepted it and then your father made another offer I couldn't resist. He wants to restore your eye sight but you wouldn't accept his offer so he asked if I could convince you," Gwen explains. "I don't know who or what gave him that idea but there was more money at stake which I thought I'd be a fool to let it pass and I accepted the challenge. I didn't know you or met you before but the challenge and the money was an interesting prospect and I decided to give it a try. So in order to convince you, I have to be your friend and then someone you'd listen to… but unfortunately, I had you falling for me, but it was fine because you made my work easier than I could ask for. And… that's how everything happened and now, my job is done. I have received my sum and on my way to reap the benefits I sowed. And you have nothing to lose Arthur because you are free from the crime you had yourself attached with and a brand new pair of eyes. Now, who would get that for free, huh?" Gwen explains and laughs, looking at Arthur calmly.

For Arthur, he feels as if the world had just come crushing down. He feels numb all over, his heart shatters into shards and his lips quivers in anger. He is angry, sad, guilty and completely broken; all rolled into one. He couldn't say or move anything. Everything about him has just turned numb. Is it true? He thinks to himself. Is she telling the truth? Is all this even happening? Is he dreaming? He must be dreaming because the Guinevere he knows will not break his heart cruelly. Maybe she isn't Guinevere at all! Yes, that must be it. Maybe this is a different person. He must search for his true love elsewhere because this woman, in front of him isn't the woman he had fallen in love with.

Gwen snaps her fingers in front of him to snap him out from his dilemma. "Hello?" she says, almost teasingly. "Are you all right?"

"You …" Arthur begins. "You are not my Guinevere; no… you are not her!"

"So when the truth hurts, I am not Guinevere! Come on Arthur, you can be smarter than that!"

"No, you are not…"

"Look, Arthur, I haven't the luxury or the time to argue with you. You want full details about me, go and ask the man you call father. He knows it, all of it because he gave me the money. Or do I have to show you the money to gain your trust? Do I have to? Do you want to look at it?"

"No… I don't believe you, NO!" Arthur covers his ears and shakes his head, trying to make this madness leave him.

"It's your wish, Arthur. I haven't got anything to lose. You too, remember that. It was all a plan where everyone benefitted from it. There isn't any loser, only winners. I have to go, Arthur, and I had fun knowing you." She turns to leave when Arthur sprinted in front of her, stopping her with his arms extended.

"You can't do this to me, Guinevere! This isn't fair. I loved you, I still do. Please… please!" he begs her, tears welling up in his eyes.

Gwen sighs in frustration and shakes her head. "You still don't get it, do you? I have never loved you!"

"That's not true. You accepted my ring, promised to marry me… you love me."

"I like being in your company Arthur. There's a huge difference between like and love."

"You promised?"

"I make thousands of promises in a day, Arthur, and I don't intend to keep any of them. Never did… you are no exception. Besides, to gain your trust I had to lie, didn't I, and promises are part and parcel of this lie!"

"No… No!"

Gwen hears the train from far and claps her hand in joy. "Look, my ride is here and I have a place to go. I hated hurting you, which is why I decided to leave before you found out but unfortunately you did. I can't do much about it and neither can you, Arthur. And try not to look so sad about all this, Arthur… we both enjoyed each other's company didn't we? Sex would have been good, but it was not to be, but hey! We still had plenty of fun!"

"Guinevere…" Arthur staggers and almost falls but Gwen catches him first. He looks at her, tears rolling down his cheek. He is sad and broken but she watches without remorse. There is no sadness in her face or her eyes. She seems relaxed and it hurts him more.

"Now, Arthur, be a man and accept it, all right?"

"How can you betray me, Guinevere?" Arthur's voice croaks with emotion and sadness.

"Betray you?" Gwen laughs. "I never betrayed you, Arthur. You did that to yourself. I never asked you to fall in love with me; you did that on your own. You proposed and decided on the wedding yourself. I never uttered a single promise. So don't tell me that I betrayed you! I didn't!" she adds angrily and releases him. Behind her the train comes to a halt, screeching to a stop. Passengers start to hurry towards the coach.

"I trusted you Gwen! I trusted you… it's not fair!" Arthur's voice rises. He is angry and he rolls his fist until his knuckles turns white.

"Hmmm…" Gwen sighs. "Let me get this fact straight since you prefer getting all dramatic. This is life, Arthur, and this is how the system works. It's a test of survival and like it or not, this is all a part and parcel of our lives. You can never be kind, honest and all things good, Arthur, you need to survive and the only means of your survival kit has to be packed with some lies, betrayal, greed and dishonesty. There is always light and day, yin and yang, black and white in our life. And same goes with us. You can't be all good and saintly; you have to be bad to win some and lose some. I lost my father and no matter how good I had been, I still lost him. I didn't think it was fair to me, but did anyone listen? No, no one did… and you, you almost got away with it until I decided to reap some benefits from your mistake. It might not sound fair to you but then, is life always fair? You still the big winner here, Arthur. You killed my father, lost your eyesight but had it restored and walk free. I got the money, yes, but… my father is still lying dead in his grave. I am the loser here, Arthur and how fair is that? Tell me?" Gwen grabs Arthur's collar and shakes him, angrily. "Nothing is fair in life and nothing comes for free. Money is the answer for everything. You have it and I don't, so… is it wrong if I chose to enjoy some of it through you?" she releases him and looks at him sharply. "I am not sorry for what I did… but if you are, that's your problem, not mine!" she finishes.

Arthur's heart cracks and he no longer feels the pain. He stares at her for a long time. "So, all this while… everything, about us… you and me… it's been about the money?"

"Finally!" Gwen throws her hand in the air in relief. "You got it! Yes Arthur! It was all about the money! I needed it and now I have it!"

"You could have been truthful, Guinevere. I was accepting my mistake and willing to pay the price for your father's death. Even without your interference, I was willing to head to the jail for the murder I committed. You didn't have to do this to me."

"You were willing to let yourself be tried, Arthur, but your father had the authority eating out of his hands. He was the power and he had the judge in his pocket. He was willing to go to lengths to see you not tried and convicted. He was throwing the money to see the justice reversed and my father ended up being the victim of your father's injustice and your carelessness. Elyan wants it to be done with because he felt he couldn't win the case but I couldn't let you Pendragons off the hook so I decided to reopen the case. And I did and found some people willing to try the case. And with you willing to let yourself be tried, I was certain to win it and that had your father worried, Arthur." Gwen explains. "So he decided to choose a better way to shut me up… by offering me bigger sum than he did to close the case."

"And is this the justice you gave your father? By deciding to accept my father's money and keeping the lid of the murder close forever?" Arthur asks, angry at being used and bullied.

Gwen laughs. "Your father's offer had me thinking Arthur… by accepting the money and keeping myself away from the case, I'll be benefiting in lots of ways. What good will I get when I see you jailed and my father still dead? Nothing. My old man is gone forever and even through your punishment, I will still not have my father back but I can be rich through him. And I thought, why not? This is way better than see you in jail."

"Where are your values, Guinevere? Is this what your father taught you? I thought you had more decency than to stoop to such an indecorous level?" Arthur shakes his head in disgust.

"You shouldn't be talking about subjects you and your father don't practice in your lives, Arthur! My father taught me more values than you know or your father uses in his life. I am what I am now because of what you and your father did to me! Remember that!" Gwen snaps back at Arthur.

Arthur sighs sadly. "Look… what happened… I am truly sorry for it, Guinevere. I am, honestly. But… I would have appreciated if you had told me the truth. I would have listened."

"And blow my cover? No way… look! Your father tabled an offer I couldn't say no to, so I took up the challenge. I didn't have any other intentions on you but if you've fallen in love with me, then I'm sorry, mate. I never gave you that idea in the first place but I use it for my foil. That's all. But you and I were never made for each other. It simply wouldn't have worked!"

"Why, Guinevere… I could have made you happy. I will give you all my love…"

"Love alone will not buy my happiness Arthur, only money does."

"Money! Money! Money!" Arthur screams, attracting the passengers. "What is wrong with you, Guinevere? I will give you my life if you ask; I will drop all my wealth at your feet… why do you hurt me like this? I want you back in my life, Guinevere… please! I will forget everything that happened… please, give me a chance, Guinevere!"

"You are starting to piss me off, Arthur. Haven't I made it clear to you already? I cannot marry you because I don't love you. And I don't want to be bound to you for life!"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be caged, Arthur! I'll be caged with guilt of marrying you for money and not love, I'll be caged with responsibility when I crave freedom and I'll be caged with you for the rest of my life when I don't love you at all! I don't deny marrying you will secure me financially but that's all. I love money, I don't deny that, but I prefer enjoying it on my own, not with you trotting behind me with your pathetic love stories, get it? That's why I'm running off, Arthur! I don't love you and I will never love you, no matter what you tell me. I am not ready to share my life with anyone, especially someone I don't love, so… I hope I've made myself clear. I hate repeating it again and again. Just leave me alone!"

"Enough, Gwen!" Gwaine says as he closes in Arthur and holds his friend by his shoulder. "I have heard enough from you!" he adds. Beside him, Arthur remains quiet obviously shattered and completely broken by what he heard from Gwen.

"Look, Gwaine… I didn't start this, your friend here did, so if you have an issue, ask him. I have to leave."

"How can you be so cruel, Gwen? Why?" Gwaine asks, looking pitifully at Arthur. "How can you do this to him?"

"How many times do I have to tell the same thing again and again? I haven't the time, Gwaine. Not for Arthur or you… I have said my piece and should he choose to believe and accept it, that's his choice. I will not decide anything because my task is done and I've been handsomely rewarded. So goodbye, everyone," Gwen smiles and turns. But someone grabs her hand and as she turns around, Arthur slaps her hard.

The slap stuns Gwen and some passengers looking out from the window of the train. Gwen trails her hand from her cheek down to her lips and touches her already swelling lips and looks down at her hand. There were traces of blood on her fingers. She looks up at Arthur angrily.

"I wish I have never seen you at all, Gwen. I hate everything about you. Your name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, your sight disgusts me and I am humiliated by the fact that we had some moments together. You will now remain my nightmare, my past and a bitter pill to swallow. You no longer exist in my life, and today marks the final meeting between us. You are a bitch, Gwen! A bitch! Keep that ring, I don't need that anymore and that money I loaned you… that'll be my payment to you for the services you offered me all this while!" and with that, Arthur turns on his heels and walks away. Gwaine shakes his head and runs after Arthur.

Gwen watches with a smirk on her lips. The cut she feels in her lips hurts but she is satisfied with how the event has turned out.

"Gwen?" she looks to her left and finds Merlin looking at her. She smiles at him.

"What is that all about?" he asks softly.

"You heard…"

"No, I don't believe a single word you said, Gwen. I'm not stupid and I am not Arthur. I know you and I know you don't mean all that you've just said."

"Here we go again. What is wrong with all of you? What do I have to do to get the information drilled into your head?" Gwen shouts at Merlin.

"You can shout all you want to convince anyone, Gwen, but not me. I don't believe a single word you said."

"Then that's your problem, not mine. Look, I have to go and I cannot find anything bad to say about you or Gwaine. You've been good friends to me, though I doubt after today any positive image of me will still stay in your minds. So, until then… goodbye Merlin!" Gwen says and rushes to the bench to pick her bag. She slings it across her shoulder and looks up at the still petrified Morgana. "Goodbye Morgana. Our journey ends here, I suppose." She says and smiles at her friend and hurries to the coach. She climbs up the steps and enters, without looking back at her friends. The train moves slowly. Morgana hurries towards Merlin and they search frantically for Gwen but they don't find her anywhere. The train speeds up and after five minutes, the railway becomes empty again with the train now a distance picture. Merlin sighs and leaves but Morgana still waits at the platform, looking at the disappearing train.


	36. Chapter 36

Inside the train, Gwen stands by the door looking dejected. Her heart is aching and she doesn't even know how to contain the pain. It creeps, leaving her dizzy. _'Did I say all those things? Did I really say that?'_ she thinks, trying to recall what has happened. Everything seems like a dream, but the pain she feels in her heart is real. She drops her bag, clutches her heart and slumps to the ground. Tears are rolling down, wetting her neck and her shirt but she doesn't care about it anymore. Her breathing is coming in rapidly as she tries to restrain her tears but the pain in her heart increases as she remembers each and every word she told Arthur. _'I broke his heart… I broke him,'_ she thinks as she slams her head against the wall of the coach. _'I'm sorry, Arthur… I'm so sorry,'_ she thinks again and slams her head again and again until she felt slightly dizzy.

But the tears keep flowing down her cheek. Her lips tremble as she buries her face in her hands and cries her heart out. She knows Arthur will never forgive her, but she didn't have a choice. She wouldn't have done it if she wasn't forced, she would never hurt him even in her dreams, but now, not only has she broken his heart but she has shattered his strength as well. She fears for him. Will he be all right? Will he revert back to his old prattish self or will the rejection make him stronger? Gwen doesn't know and she will never be able to find from anyone… perhaps maybe from Merlin. One day.

Gwen looks up, her eyes swollen and painful. Merlin is the only one who'll believe her. He is only one suspicious of her behavior and he could be her only hope to find out about Arthur. But how will she do it? How can she ask Merlin without anyone else finding out? More tears flow from her already swollen eyes and Gwen's heart aches like it is being ripped into shreds. She wishes none of this happened.

Why did she have to say all this to Arthur? Why did she have to face his wrath when their happiness was just a week away? Why is life so unfair to her? What did she do to deserve such a punishment? Where did she fail? Question after question floods her brain until she feels sick to her stomach. Something rings; her phone. Gwen sniffs and picks up her phone, her eyes reddening further when she spots Uther's name on it. She wants to throw the phone away but she knows she must tell him what happened. She clicks on the phone and brings it to her ears.

"You didn't call me! What happened?" Uther barks on the phone.

"It's done… like you wanted!"

"You were supposed to inform me the moment you were done with him… not me calling you to find out!"

Gwen feels her heart ache. Her brain snaps in anger and she closes her eyes, to calm herself. "It's done. He is on the way to meet you,"

"Meet me… now, what have you done?"

"I didn't do anything. I told him you paid me to act and he probably wants clarification from you. I told him to ask you."

"What! Are you stupid, Gwen? I told you to leave me out of this and now look what you've done! Arthur's going to think I'm part of this and will hate me again. I told you to make this look as if you are doing this…"

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" Gwen shouts on the phone, silencing Uther on the other side. "Do you think Arthur's stupid? Do you think your son will fall for any cock and bull story that comes out from my mouth? No, he will not. Arthur's smarter than that. He will find out no matter how long it takes and I have to make it look as if it was all planned up and I had to use your name to cement the lies! If you don't want to be part of it then you shouldn't have been involved in the first place!" she adds, snapping angrily on the phone.

"How dare you…"

"Look, Uther. The moment you told me to leave your son and offered me money to do so, you lost any respect I might have had for you. Big time… understand? Now you and I are bound by nothing… I can snap, shout and even bark at you like I please. So don't tell me that I should watch my mouth because I won't. And listen here, old man… you have a wonderful son. Take care of him… because if I hear that Arthur's suffering because of you, I will come for you. Get it?"

Uther laughs on the other side of the line, irking Gwen. "So… you still care for him?"

"I love Arthur and I will always love him. You can buy him from me, Uther, but you can never buy my love away. Till I die… till the last breath leaves my soul, I will love him. As he will of me."

"After what you've done to him, I doubt that!"

"Don't speak or assume things you don't know or understand, Uther. Love is not just a feeling we feel for one another. It's our heart beat. It will be with us till we die, no matter what happens along the way. It will always be with us, reminding us. Arthur and I might have gone our separate ways but he will always love me, I know that. He can marry anyone he likes or is told to, but I will always be his first true love and I can be proud of that. This is one thing you can never buy, Uther Pendragon. No wealth in your empire can afford this… you think you've won. No, I won. I have been the winner all the while."

"I can crush you, Gwen… remember that!"

"Isn't that what you do best, Uther? Look… I haven't got the time to talk to you, nor am I in the mood to deal with your arrogance. I have done what you wanted me to, so… be a man and act like a father. I have given your son back to you, take care of him. At least for once, be the man your wife wanted you to be! Goodbye, Uther. This will be our last conversation, so… go to hell!" with that Gwen shuts the phone and throws it outside. She leans against the wall and heaves a huge sad sigh. Merlin had been right all the time. He has warned her not to trust Uther and she had completely ignored his advice. She fell for the trap, and in the end; she's paying the heavier price. If only she had listened to Merlin. Gwen closes her eyes and recalls the unfortunate day she spent in Uther's office.

Flashback to couple of weeks earlier …

Gwen is waiting for Uther in his office. She is delighted that the transfer is finally sanctioned after being halted due to some invalid information. Thankfully Reagan had asked Uther to interfere and now her biggest worry is solved. She thought of calling him to thank him but the help he has just offered requires better than a phone call and she decides to pay him a visit. As she looks around, the door opens and Uther walks in. Gwen stands up immediately.

"No, no… Gwen. Sit down please," Uther says and circles the table, pulls out the chair and sits down.

Gwen sits down and smiles. "I came by to say thank you for your help a while ago. They said you helped to sanction the transfer. Without your interference, they would have rejected the transfer. So… thank you."

"Come on Gwen … we are family, are we not?" Uther smiles. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I should be getting back. I left work in a hurry and Gaius must be worried about me," Gwen says and gets up.

"No I think you should be more worried about what I have to say now than your work, sweetheart. Sit down." Uther says, flatly, tapping his fingers against his table lightly.

Gwen feels the air around them changes slightly and sits down, looking at Uther sharply.

Uther smiles and leans back against his chair. "So, how much do you need to let my son go?"

"What?" Gwen didn't understand the question or why did Uther's voice change suddenly.

"I think I was very precise with my question, Gwen. I can write you a cheque now … a blank cheque. You just have to fill in the numbers."

"Are you trying to buy me?"

"I need my son back in my life but without you. We are Pendragons and we don't tolerate people of your class in our home. I want you to leave my son and head back to the shack you came from. How much do you need for that?"

Gwen laughs. "I think you are really sick and desperate. You will go to any length to get Arthur back to you, wouldn't you?"

"Any length, whatever necessary."

"And I feel sad for you because the answer is no. Thank you for the offer, but the answer is a big no, with a capital N and O! You can never buy my love for him away… have a nice day Mr. Uther," Gwen gets up and prepares to leave but Uther's laugh stops her short.

"I thought you might say this and which is why I came prepared with plan B. I tried to be nice, Gwen, but you wouldn't have it, so I have to shift back being nasty once again. You really think your friend has the money already?"

"What do you mean?"

"Call Morgana and ask if she has received the money? Go on… call her,"

Gwen pulls out her phone and dials Morgana's number. She brings the phone to her ears and waits, her heart beating fast. Her eyes fixed upon him. _'If he's lying …'_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Morgana?"

"Gwen… God, thank goodness you called." Morgana sounds nervous. And it isn't good news for Gwen.

"Morgana, did you check your account? Has the money been transferred?"

"No, I checked it twice after you called saying the money has been transferred but it's not there. So I thought I might as well wait since some accounts take hours, but it's been three hours already and the account is still empty, Gwen! I am scared… I really need the money, Gwen, please!"

"Are you sure Morgana, have you tried again?"

"Don't waste your friend's time, Gwen," Uther says and Gwen tosses him a look of disgust.

"Morgana, I'll call you back." She ends the conversation. "All right, is this all your doing?" she points at him, feeling disgust.

"Don't get angry, Gwen, I told you I tried nicely but you cooperate, so sometimes one has to play dirty to get things rolling. And I specialize in that. Now, your friend didn't receive the money, did she?"

"No!"

"And I can help there… but one condition. You must exchange Arthur for the money. Deal?"

_'What the …'_ Gwen thinks. "Forget it!"

"Fine, we'll sacrifice your friend's life for Arthur then. Good bye!" Uther picks up his phone.

"Wait… what are you doing? Who are you calling?"

"That's none of your business, Gwen. You can marry Arthur, you made your decisions clear on that, so… let me just say that the money no longer needs to be transferred."

"Don't! I need the money!"

"Then hand Arthur back to me!"

"I can't… I love him!"

"Love or life, Gwen, the ball's in your court. You save a life through Arthur, think about it that way."

Gwen feels like her heart is being ripped out. What the hell in going on with Uther? He had been so nice to her weeks ago and now he's behaving like a total arse. "Why are you doing this to me? I love your son and I can adjust in your family," Gwen pleads.

"It's not the subject of you adjusting well in mine, Gwen, it's about dignity, status and class. I can't have a lower class daughter-in-law, Gwen… imagine all the questions I would need to answer, the humiliation I would have to face… the status of the Pendragons would be tarnished by your presence. I can't have that. You can never fit in Gwen, never. Trust me; it will hurt you and me and above all Arthur. So to save you from all that pain, I'm asking you nicely to let Arthur go from your life. There are plenty of men out there who'll fit in your life well… just let Arthur go. That's all I need."

_'Let Arthur go!'_ the words replays in her mind like a record player. She can't imagine a life without Arthur and now his father is demanding one in exchange for her friend's life. How will she do it? How will she deal with it? "This isn't fair… using my friend to blackmail me isn't fair, Mr. Uther!"

"Life isn't always fair, dear. Now, I haven't much time… so, what do you say? Arthur or the life of your friend? If you choose Arthur, you'll be tormented by the guilt of ending a life. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Uther asks, looking straight at Gwen.

Gwen doesn't know how to answer him. She knows Morgana needs the money urgently but to lose Arthur in order to help her friend is killing her silently. Gwen knows she can never live without Arthur but if she chooses him, Morgeuse will be dead and Morgana will be devastated. And it would be her fault. Morgana trusted her… how can Gwen disappoint her now? And what would she tell Morgana? Gwen shakes her head.

"So, it's Arthur then I suppose?" misinterpreting Gwen's head shake as a sign.

"Don't torture me, please!" Gwen shouts, covering her head with her hands. Tears roll down her cheek. The prospect of losing Arthur is looming large and she knows she doesn't have all day to make her choice. It's a case of a life against her love. Sacrificing Arthur in order to save a life would mean she'd be free of that guilt, but at the end, she'll lose Arthur. She'll be alone, hurt and miserable. She'll be burdened instead by the guilt of losing Arthur and lying to him. She doesn't know how to decide. This is madness. This is torment. She pounds her fist against her head, silencing the throb that starts to penetrate through her skull.

"Arthur then!" Uther picks up the phone but Gwen rushes over and stops him, holding the phone tightly. Her eyes are bloodshot and she looks at Uther in fear.

"No, please… I'll… I'll give up…" the name takes a long time to appear. "Arthur!" she finally says.

Uther smiles and puts down the phone. He fishes out his hand phone and calls a number. Bringing the phone to his ears, he smiles at Gwen. But Gwen looks at him in disgust. "Reagan? It's all done. You can carry on with the transfer," he instructs. Gwen's eyes widen hearing the name.

_'Reagan?'_ she thinks. _'Is he part of the plan?'_ she thinks again. Her heart hurts and she closes her eyes to shut out the pain. This is all a dream and she will soon wake up from it. Someone snaps their finger in front of her. She opens her eyes and notices Uther looking at her, smiling.

"It's all done, Gwen. Your friend should have the money by now. If you don't believe me, you can call her up and find out."

Gwen's fingers tremble as she searches for Morgana's number and clicks it. The line is immediately picked up by her friend. "Morgana?"

"Gwen?"

"The money is transferred, Morgana… you should be able to use it."

"Are you all right, Gwen? You sound sick."

"I'm fine…" Gwen lies, wiping away her tears. "Just check if you've received your money."

"Really? Wait, let me check it…"

"Call me when you have," Gwen says and ends the call. She feels sick and bitter in her heart. She no longer feels like living; after all what would her life means if Arthur is not part of it. Her head throbs and her knees wobble like jelly, threatening to collapse. She clutches to the edge of the table to keep herself from falling.

"Shall I ask someone to drive you home?"

"I'm fine! I don't want anything from you!" she snaps at him and feels more tears flooding her eyes. She wishes to go home but her feet won't budge. It looks like she's glued to the floor for good.

"Come on, Gwen. There's no need to get angry with me… this is for your own good,"

"There's no good for me or Arthur in this… only you."

"Now, that's not true. Arthur will get a better life, lead a more respectable life with someone of his own status and your friend will have her sister back. And what more can you ask?"

"What about me? I have to endure this agony for the rest of my life!"

"Now… do you think I'll let go off you without a reward?"

Gwen turns around, clearly confused.

Uther smiles and points at the table, where a suitcase filled with money lay open, revealing all the bills inside. "This is for you Gwen. A reward for your sacrifice. Take this and lead a better life."

"I told you already that you can never buy me!"

"No, I guessed I couldn't, but… this is just a reward. After all, you sacrificed your love and that requires remarkable compensation," Uther says.

"You've already done that for Morgana…"

"That's for Arthur… this is for you. I just want to make sure you benefit from this as well… I hate to think of you being left out," Uther explains. "And I also want to make sure you don't hold on to your sacrifice to get back to me… you know, when you get desperate. Knowing you… I might as well be prepared,"

Gwen laughs bitterly. "You don't have to worry, Uther Pendragon. When I promise, I hold on to my promise. When I say I will let Arthur go, I will do just that. But I don't need your pathetic money for me… like I said, you can never buy me or my love, and I don't need you having something to lord over me. Goodbye!" Gwen barks and strides towards the door.

"Are you sure about this?" Uther calls from behind. "This money can keep you happy forever, Gwen. You wouldn't have to work at all." He snickers.

"You can take your money and stick it where the sun doesn't shine," Gwen snaps coldly, then picks up a vase from the table beside the door and heaves it at Uther. He dodges it, the sneer still on his face.

"Whatever you say."

And with that Gwen left the office, tears still flowing down her cheek. As she passes through the huge sliding door, her phone rings. It was Morgana.

"Gwen… thank you so much, the money is the in the bank. I can get it to Morgause… thank you so much. I love you."

"Glad to have helped, Morgana. See you later." And Gwen slumps down by the side of the lamp post, clutching her stomach, crying her heart out.

Arthur pounds the back of the seat with his fist, angrily as the car swerves in to the huge yard that leads to the exclusive manor of the Pendragons. Gwaine clenches his cheek, listening to his friend's cries while Merlin sits slumped in sadness. Behind him, Arthur is still kicking and pounding the seat with his feet and hands, lashing out his anger. His heart is shattered, hurt and extremely broken beyond words. He feels empty inside. He no longer feels for him or anyone. All he does feel is the sense of emptiness, lingering in him.

"Damn you Guinevere!" Arthur slams the seat beside and buries his head on the seat.

"Arthur… calm yourself," Gwaine advices as he quickly glances back.

"How can I, Gwaine… how can I? She killed me with her words… and yet, I still love her!"

"Get over it, Arthur… you heard her! She never loved you!"

"We don't know that for sure, Gwaine," Merlin says from beside him.

"Didn't you hear everything, Merlin? Didn't you hear the words she laid on Arthur?"

"I heard her, Gwaine, but I know she loves him," Merlin replies sadly but still not looking at Gwaine. "I am worried about her. Something is suspicious."

"Yeah… well, you should be worried about Arthur, because she just broke his heart!"

"Gwaine… come on!" Merlin turns to look at Gwaine. "Give her a break, too. We don't know what her side of the story really is… and there's no point in jumping to conclusions."

"Merlin! Look… if you want to go ahead and believe she is hiding something, by all means do it, but I will not because Arthur's my friend and I will not betray him like she did… and you shouldn't either!"

"I'm not betraying Arthur."

"Then don't!" Gwaine snaps at Merlin angrily forcing Merlin to coil back into his sadness. Gwaine concentrates on the road and in minutes brings the car to a halt in front of the huge doorway. Gwaine pulls his handbrake and glances at Merlin before turning around to meet Arthur. "We are here Arthur," he says.

Without a word, Arthur pushes the door open with a bang and steps out. He doesn't even bother to close the door and climbs up the steps and enters. Gwaine sighs and steps out but Merlin doesn't do the same.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No… you go ahead," Merlin answers and Gwaine doesn't press. Today's events are far too bizarre to be described and if Merlin wants to have his moment alone, so be it. Gwaine closes the door behind him and enters the manor.

"Father?" Arthur calls loudly, entering the main hall. "Father! Dad!" he calls again. But no one seems to be around, not even Geoffrey. Arthur searches for his father in all the rooms he knows his father might be in, including Uther's study, but the old man isn't there either. Arthur is angry. He kicks the chair in the study as hard as possible and walks out to the window. As he nears it, he spots his father, standing by the fountain. Arthur pounds the window pane and rushes out. As he hurries out he passes Geoffrey but he doesn't stop by to greet the old butler.

Uther is looking at a dying plant when he hears footsteps behind him. He knows to whom they belong, but he keeps looking at the plant.

"Father?" Arthur calls the moment he comes to stand behind his father.

Uther turns around slowly, his face pale and weary. He might be entering his late fifties but never looked that part until now, with all the guilt and burden placed on his shoulders, Uther suddenly looks his age. "Arthur?"

"You didn't come to see me in the hospital."

"I know… I'm sorry,"

"Are you also sorry for what you have done to me?"

"Arthur…" Uther steps closer with his arms extended but Arthur steps back, his eyes red in anger. He shakes his head.

"I am sorry… I didn't mean for it to happen like this…" Uther says sadly.

"So, you know. That was fast!" Arthur teases bitterly.

"I knew what would happen, but not what happened," Uther replies.

"Is that why you've been a mere shadow in the hospital? Is that why you didn't come to see me today?"

"Look, Arthur… I didn't know it would turn out this badly for you."

"But it did, Father. It did… and what are you going to do now? Buy more people to settle the trouble you've caused or are you going break more hearts like you did mine?"

"Stop it, Arthur… I didn't want it to end like this but I had no choice. She was threatening to put you behind bars, and…"

"You should have let her, Dad! I killed a man, an innocent man, and I deserve to be tried! That would have been fair, man for man, life for a life!"

"But you are my son, Arthur! And I will not let my son be put behind bars while I am still alive! I will do all I can to see you are free and I did just that. Unfortunately she used you for her own interests and I hardly see how that's my fault. I am just as stunned by what she caused as you are, Arthur. I was willing to accept her into our family!"

"I really want to believe what you tell me, Father, but…" Arthur pounds his chest. "Why am I feeling different about this? Why am I finding it hard to believe all this…"

"This is the truth, Arthur. And I know it will be hard for you to believe me, after all I haven't been very convincing to you, either. But the ball's in your court, Arthur. It's up to you to believe me or not. I am not denying I played a part in your misery but I meant well. I wanted to make sure you were safe and chose the only way I know how, through money. I didn't know what type of a person she had been before, but I was willing to take her in if indeed she had been in love with you. Unfortunately, she wasn't…"

"How will she live, Father? You gave her money for that, too… didn't you?"

"Arthur, that's rubbish!"

"You challenged her to make me agree to the operation, didn't you? And she played her cards well… so did you? Both of you… makes me sick!"

"Arthur, I did that but I didn't ask her to play with your feelings and neither did I know you'll fall in love with her. That surprised me at first, but I thought she probably changed herself and decided to persuade you willingly. But then she came by my office last week to ensure I gave the money as promised. I know none of this will make any sense to you, but I don't care Arthur. My conscience is clean and I owe no one any explanations. If you still want answers, why don't you do the investigation yourself? Find out if she came by the office and met me? Ask the managing director if she asked for the money to be transferred or if such a sum was actually transferred? And ask Gaius if she did leave her work to meet me last week? I am not making this whole situation up Arthur, I don't have to. But this is the truth and it's up to you to believe it."

"I… I don't even know what to believe anymore, Father… or who should I believe. Those I love, those I trust, always ends up hurting my heart… so why should I even care what you say?" Arthur leans against the pillar and sighs, sadly.

Uther walks towards his son and reaches out to grab his shoulders. "I am not proud of what I did, Arthur, and I know you, too… it's never easy shouldering the guilt of taking a life and it will haunt you for life. And the same goes for me but, I did what I must because you are my son. You will not understand this, Arthur, but… one day when you have a son of your own, you will. Until then, if it makes it any better, let me shoulder the guilt." Uther walks past his son. Arthur remains quiet.

"What are you doing, Arthur?" Gwaine stops Uther and looks directly at Arthur. The latter turns around.

"It's all right Gwaine…" Uther starts. But Gwaine silences the elder Pendragon with a nod.

"Are you still pining away after her? Haven't you learned anything from what happened a while ago?" Gwaine reminds. "She left you Arthur! And she did it coldly!"

"Gwaine…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to say this, and it will hurt you as well, Uther. I don't trust you and never did but I trust Gwen when she said you offered her money, because that what's you are good at. But what I didn't expect from her is the way she treated Arthur. That was completely shocking and it left bitter taste to my mouth. I trusted and respected her, but now… that respect has turned into ashes. I heard all the things she said and each word was like a knife, piercing into our hearts. I felt the pain and I meant nothing to her, but… imagine how Arthur would have felt. And then I know where have I mistakenly placed my trust," Gwaine explains. "But that doesn't mean I trust you…" he adds quickly, looking Uther. "There's still some way to go before we achieve that… but I am with you on this." Gwaine says and walks towards Arthur. "What your Father did was selfish, but no one knew Gwen would turn her back on you. We underestimated her, Arthur. Your love for her blinded your judgment and I understand it pains everyone, especially you, but… you have to let her go."

"I can't, Gwaine… I see her everywhere!"

"It takes time, Arthur… no one said it will be easy. But you have to let her go…"

"Why, Gwaine!" Arthur snaps, pushing Gwaine's hand from his shoulder.

"Because she is the past, Arthur! This…" Gwaine points at Uther. "This man here is your future now!" Gwaine says, equally angry at Arthur for still behaving like a helpless child. "This man did all this because he loves you and I know there's no ethics in his actions but what about Gwen's? She loved only your money. But this man used his money to save you because you are his son. A father will go any length to save their son and yours did the same. It hurts, yes, but you are saved, Arthur. Think about that… Gwen's history now, she no longer exists in your life. You have a bright new future ahead of you so it's time you paid attention to that!"

"Gwaine… let him be, son. He will never believe me no matter who advises him. And I am used to this by now. I am just relieved he has his eyesight back… and thank you for speaking on my behalf," Uther says softly, looking sadly at Arthur who still keeps quiet.

"What are you doing, Arthur?" Gwaine hisses, shaking Arthur's arm.

For Arthur everything seems blurring. He can't think clearly. He understands what Gwaine is telling him but he cannot look beyond what he understands. He wants to believe his father and though one half of his heart is with his father, the other half is still lacking trust. And now Gwaine is confusing him further by taking sides with his old man. _'Where's Merlin?'_ Arthur thinks. He values his friend's advice and now he needs it more than ever. But there's no sight of his friend. Gwaine is probably reacting because he is hurt by Gwen's actions today, but Merlin had been on Gwen's side all the way. _'Does he knows something I don't know?'_ Arthur thanks. His heart is heavy. He wants to believe his father yet something is nagging in the back of his head, like a warning bell. What could that be? And now, Gwaine wants him to reconcile with his father. _'Who should I trust?'_ Arthur thinks. _'Gwen… my father?'_ Arthur thinks and closes his eyes. His head throbs. The events of today have been stressing and it's no good for his eyes.

"Arthur?" Uther's hand on his shoulder alerts him. Arthur stiffens.

"I am sorry, Son," Uther says, tears welling in his eyes.

And Arthur's heart softens. His own tears, the ones he'd been keeping in check all this while rolls down his cheek. He pulls his father close and hugs him. "I'm sorry, Father… I am sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I have everything to be sorry for, Father. I still feel this whole situation is bizarre but I promise you this…" Arthur pulls himself away from his father. "I will try to be the son you want. I give you my word."

"Thank you Arthur… thank you," Uther says and hugs his son back.


	37. Chapter 37

Arthur fixes his tie and cuffs his sleeve. He adjusts his shirt and looks himself in the mirror. He likes what he sees. Smiling, he turns around and walks back to his bed, picking up the socks before sitting down at the edge of the bed, resting one foot across his knee as he slides his socks on. Someone knocks at the door. Arthur looks up to see Uther standing by the door, smiling at him. There is a box in his hand.

"Father?" Arthur calls out, brows arching in surprise.

"Carry on; don't let my presence stop you from doing what you're doing."

"I'm done… just need to find my shoes, that's all. Should be here, someplace…" Arthur stands up and circles the bed but doesn't find his shoes anywhere. "That's funny, I thought I put them here last night!" Arthur scratches his chin and sighs, looking around.

"Arthur, you can always wear other shoes… you have plenty."

"I like this pair, Father… they're my lucky shoes," Arthur says and bends down on one knee to peek underneath the bed. His eyes widen. "I found them!" he exclaims and reaches underneath the bed to pull out his shoe but as he does, another thing catches his eye. He freezes.

"Arthur?"

He doesn't answer, but he pulls out his shoe and the chain that is attached to it, untangles it from his shoes and holds it in his hand. He knows to whom the chain belongs and what it signifies. He holds it in his palm and caresses the pendant, feeling the three blue stones and the silver claw that holds the stones. His heart sinks as he remembers Guinevere giving it to him when she had gone away for a week and left the chain as her reminder so that he wouldn't miss her. He had it around his neck all the while until she dumped him at the railway station on that wretched day. He didn't remember where he'd thrown it in his rage that day. He remembers tugging it forcefully from his neck and he remembers throwing it away but doesn't know how it got under the bed. Someone must have kicked it away or he must have done it himself. Painful memories come rushing back to him as he holds the chain in his hand. How he misses her. How he still loves her and yet how angry and bitter he is with her, for hurting him. He will never forgive her, no matter what the circumstances are. After all that she has caused, forgiveness isn't in the cards.

"Arthur!"

Uther's stern voice brings Arthur back to his senses. He jerks a little, straightens up and looks at his father, a little embarrassed.

"What is that?"

"It's a… urmm, a chain, Father."

"I can see that, but to whom does it belong?"

"Guinevere."

"Are you still having her things around here, Arthur?"

"No, Father… I…"

"I thought we promised that you would dispose everything that is connected with her?'

"I did, Father, I have no idea…"

"You gave your word you'd get over her and now it seems likely you haven't! The single chain is enough to bring you to your knees and I dread the day if you meet her by chance…"

"Father! It's just a chain, for God's sake! There's no need to get excited about this, yeah! I did throw everything of hers, but unfortunately the chain seems to have been missed. But I'll do it now, Father, if this is what you want!" Arthur snaps and moves to the litter bin stationed at the corner of the room. He steps on the pedal, the lid opens and he drops the chain inside. Then he summons Geoffrey. The old butler hurries towards the younger Pendragon immediately. "Take the bin and please empty it, Geoffrey," Arthur says, all the while looking at his father.

"Of course, sir," Geoffrey takes the bin and leaves.

"Are you satisfied, Father?"

"Arthur, I didn't mean…"

"Look, Father," Arthur nears his father and looks directly into the old man's eyes. "When I said I have forgotten all about her, I did. I will not swallow back my promise and humiliate myself or you again. Never! I learned my lesson the hard way and will never succumb to that sort of foolish act again. I can't bear to go through the hurt and pain again, so you need not worry. The chain is nothing but a painful reminder of my stupidity, that's all. I have thrown it away with ease, so doesn't that tell you something? I am your son, Uther Pendragon… a Pendragon forever, till I die and I will marry whomever you ask me to. I will not make any more mistakes in my life and all I ask you in return is to trust me. That's all, Father." Arthur finishes.

Uther smiles proudly. He nods and with one hand, he reaches up and places his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I know… I just feared you'd turn to your old self again. But I never doubted you, never once. I trust you and will do as long as I breathe. I am sorry, Arthur."

"It's all right, Father," Arthur says and walks back to his bed. He sits down, picks up his shoes and slides them on. "After all that happened, I don't expect you to trust me."

"Or you of me…" Uther says and walks towards his son. He sits down beside Arthur and places a reassuring arm on his son's shoulder. "I am sorry, but today is a big day for you and I want you to be happy. And I am very proud of you, so… I want you to have this," he hands Arthur the box he has been holding.

"What is it?" Arthur takes it from his father.

"Open it up."

Arthur does and his lip stretches into a smile when he spots the watch lying beautifully on a red velvet cloth. He turns to his father, his smile never leaving his lips.

"Father? How did you…?"

"Know you liked it? I'm your father, Arthur; I will know what your interests are sometimes without asking you a single word. Do you like it?"

"Like it, Father? I love it! Thank you so much…" Arthur removes the watch and immediately slides it on. He fastens the strap and admires it.

"Come on, hurry up, you can admire it in the car. We are running late and the managing director wouldn't want to be late on the first day of his appointment, would he?" Uther says with a soft tap on Arthur's shoulder and gets up to his feet.

"Sure, Father… just a couple of things and I'm good," Arthur promises.

"I'll wait for you in the car," Uther leaves the room while Arthur adjusts his shirt again and walks to his table. "Don't be late"

"Won't…" Arthur replies shortly.

Despite the brave words, Arthur can't help when his mind drifts back to the chain and to Guinevere. He has bravely denied to his father that his mind is completely focused on his life and not on his past, but then why did his heart ache the moment he saw the chain? And though he has thrown it away, he wishes he hadn't, as it's the only reminder he has of Guinevere. Arthur closes his eyes as he leans against the window of the car. Beside him his father is busily talking with an associate over the phone and he doesn't notice the sadness creeping over Arthur's face.

Arthur plays with his tie and looks out of the window. The meadows, fields and even forests don't interest him anymore. His mind is still on the chain. Should he call Geoffrey and ask his butler not to empty the litter bin or should he ask Geoffrey to keep the chain until he gets back home? _'What are you doing, Arthur!'_ he thinks to himself angrily. _'You promised! Remember that!'_ he thinks and closes his eyes again. Yes he did, but he still loves her. Yes, he does… after all the hurt she caused him, he still pines for her, longs for her love and tries to understand why she had broken his heart. It's been three months now and everyone is expecting him to move on from that unfortunate event. He wishes he could, too. He is acting like he has but in reality, he has not. He couldn't forget Guinevere. She's all around him, in his room, in his office, on the walls, the plants he looks at, the flowers he gazes at… she's everywhere. And how can he forget her when she's still part of his life? No one will understand this, not his father or his friends. Only those who have walked in his shoes will know the bitter pain dwelling like a parasite in his heart.

People can talk, advise, but no one will understand. Yes, Guinevere dumped him, broke him and hurt him, but why? She gave him very convincing reasons, but Arthur's still feeling suspicious over the way she behaved with him. He may not have known her for ages but he knew her enough to know that she has good manners and a positive attitude. It's unbelievable that she'd hurt him like that when she wouldn't even hurt a fly. Yet, all the proof seems to point to her and he has no choice. She wanted the money, took the money and left. She even resigned from her work and has never come back to Camelot since she left. Father must have provided a hefty sum indeed, Arthur thinks, and sighs sadly.

He looks down at his hand. He remembers slapping Guinevere at the station and calling her names. He regrets it after calming down and wishes he had never raised his hand to her. The image of blood seeping out from her cut lips is still vivid in his mind. He feels bitter and ashamed of himself. He has never struck a woman before and vows to never again in his life, no matter what the circumstances are.

"Are you all right, Arthur?"

Arthur looks at his father and feigns a smile. "Yup."

"Nervous?"

"Not really, Father… remember I was working there all this while."

"Yes, but now you are taking the company over… you will be their boss. How does that make you feel? Powerful?"

"Not really, Father. You know how I prefer to keep a low profile about this matter."

"Of course… do as you please, Arthur. It's your company now, and just keep it strong on the foundation."

"Sure will, Father."

"And one more thing, Arthur," Uther says immediately before Arthur can turn around.

"Hmm…?"

"Remember your uncle Agravaine?"

"Uncle Aggy, yeah… why?"

"Well he called last night and asked me about Mithian."

"Ohh…" Arthur turns back towards the window and sighs. He knows where this will lead and he dreads it.

"Come on, Arthur… she's been here three times already in the past two months and you still haven't given me any answer and your uncle is pestering me."

"You can tell him I'm not interested at the moment."

"At the moment? What are you blabbering about, Arthur? What are you trying to tell me? That suddenly your interest in Mithian is shifted by something you found under your bed this morning?"

"Father!" Arthur turns towards his father in frustration. He whacks the seat between them softly, refusing to cause any friction between them now. "That has nothing to do with Mithian."

"Then, what else? You still harbor feelings for that girl?"

"NO! Please… just, please!" Arthur raises his voice. "Enough already, Father. Haven't I given you my word?"

"Look, Arthur, I trust you and I'm willing to give you the space and time to choose your life partner at your ease but I just don't want you to pine over that woman anymore or let her destroy the happiness you deserve."

"I know… just, I'm…"

"I don't want to know your reasons, but Mithian is a lovely girl, best fit for our family, and she's an orphan. Agravaine is her closest comfort and your uncle wants nothing but the best for her and he wishes to get that done through you. So do I. That's all I'm saying."

"She's fine, Father, I don't deny that, but I can't decide on anything yet. Perhaps this weekend when she comes over for your retirement celebration, I might find sometime to get to know her."

"That's better. I'll inform Agravaine right away. He will be delighted."

"Sure…"

"And will you give us your answer then?"

"I'll try, Father, I'll try…" Arthur says softly. While Uther calls Agravaine, Arthur leans back and closes his eyes. _'Mithian!'_ he thinks. _'Is this the woman who'll finally share my life?'_ he thinks again. '_Is she the one I'll have to spend the rest of my life with?'_ he thinks again. The first time he met Mithian, he found her interesting. She was lovely to look at, funny, respectful and above all, understanding. She chatted with him easily and never pushed herself on him. Instead, she drew him out with her charm. He liked her, enjoyed her company, but that's it. His heart couldn't afford any other feelings for her. Everything else still belongs to Guinevere and despite his hatred for Gwen, his heart still belongs to her and he doesn't want anyone else to inhabit her property. Certainly not Mithian. But now, if his uncle and father have it their way, he will have to marry her someday. But what sort of life will he afford for her when his heart belongs to another? Mithian will provide and shower him with her love without a single doubt, but will he? He can't, and he won't… he knows the answer already, but isn't that a betrayal of trust? Is he repeating what Guinevere feared she'd do to him if she married Arthur? Won't he be guilty for cheating Mithian of a better life? Will he be lonely even after the marriage because he doesn't love Mithian?

"Your uncle is delighted! He will inform Mithian immediately!" Uther taps on Arthur's shoulder and gives him the news. Arthur alerts himself and opens his eyes, looking at his father.

"Hmm…" Arthur smiles but doesn't answer.

"Look, Arthur, you can never get a better woman than Mithian and please put your past behind you when you see her, all right?"

"Will do, Father."

"Good. Now, let's go through that speech of yours again," Uther says, picks up the tablet and scrolls the menu while Arthur sighs and continues to look out the window.

A month later…

"Where's Merlin? Is he still angry with me?" Arthur asks, as he clips his cuffs and turns around to face Leon and Gwaine. "I haven't seen him for couple of months, and he's spending more time in Ealdor than here with us. What is he up to?"

"He wants to be with his mother," Leon says, handing the coat to Arthur.

"Yeah, come on, Leon. You can do better than that. He's still pissed at me for what happened between me and Guinevere. He's probably been off sulking somewhere."

"He'll be fine, Arthur. He's got his own responsibilities, too and he's a grown man. He needs no caring or nurturing. He will take care of himself," Gwaine says.

"What happened troubled him for some days and he isn't extremely pleased by what happened, but he's still our friend and he will come over. Just be patient, all right?" Leon says.

"Leon, it's my engagement party today and one of my best friends isn't here! No matter what happened between us, he shouldn't punish me like this."

"I don't think he's punishing you, Arthur, best not to get too excited about this. I am sure he has his own reasons why is he late or not turning up," Leon replies.

"Leon… he hasn't spoken to me for weeks! I do think he is punishing us," Gwaine says and sits down to tie his shoelace. "I have never seen him like this before!"

"Look, guys… I don't know what happened and I don't want to jump into any conclusions here, regarding Merlin or Gwen. But everything has an explanation and let's hear it from Merlin when he comes over."

"If he comes over!" Arthur adds and slides on his coat. He looks himself in the mirror and sighs. _'Good … I'm looking dapper, I guess.'_ He thinks.

"What if I did?" Merlin asks, stepping into the room with his coat hanging across his shoulder. He doesn't smile but he doesn't look angry either, his face carefully blank.

"Merlin!" Arthur smiles and walks past the other two and grabs Merlin by the shoulder and pulls him close for a hug. Merlin accepts the hug but remains emotionless. Arthur releases his friend and looks at Merlin's face with concern. "Is something wrong, Merlin?"

"I don't know Arthur, you tell me!" Merlin throws the coat on the chair and sits down. As he does, he nods at Leon but stares icily at Gwaine. "Seems like there's a party going on here?"

"Merlin… I've been searching all over for you, but you changed your number, went away to Ealdor and when you came home, you didn't look for us. Instead, you just went on your own course. I wanted to share my engagement news with you but I didn't know how to find you," Arthur says nearing Merlin.

"I have a mother who needs me, Arthur and Ealdor is my home, not here. And why should I even consider looking for any of you when it's obvious all of you are quite well off without me?"

"Merlin, why are you behaving…?"

"No, Leon… I'm not behaving any way, merely adapting to this type of attitude and lifestyle which I think… I'm beginning to like."

"Merlin!" Gwaine warns and gets up.

"Don't waste your temper on me, Gwaine, because I'm just sick of your attitude. I'm sick and tired of everything that happened and I will do and say as I please. I'm tired of being nice!"

"Is this because of Guinevere?"

"Oh, Arthur… you still remember her name? That sort of surprises me, because I thought you despised her. And didn't you tell me not to mention her name anymore in your presence?"

"Merlin, enough. I understand that you're hurt because of what happened, but…"

"Hurt?" Merlin scoffs and shakes his head. "Hurt, you say, Arthur? No… I'm not hurt by what happened. I'm disgusted! Understand? There's a huge difference between hurt and disgust! And I'm truly on the second one here."

"She left him Merlin, try to understand that!" Gwaine tries to defend Arthur.

"Yes… but why? Did anyone find out?" Merlin snaps and stands up, his eyes fiery, looking at his friends. "Did anyone find out why she left Arthur? Why she really left him?"

"Why should I, Merlin? She said her reasons well… do you expect me to beg for her love?"

"If you have to, yes!"

"That's bollocks, Merlin!" Arthur throws his hands in the air and walks away from Merlin. "I have my dignity and are you expecting me to lay the name of my ancestors at her feet just to have her love me again. She left me, remember that! I would have built a temple for her if she had accepted me before, but now… it's too late for that!"

"Merlin… what has gotten into you? Why are you talking like this? You saw what happened, didn't you? How can you even side with her?"

"Leon…" Merlin walks towards Leon and places his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yes, I saw what happened, but I don't believe a single word that she said."

"You're blinded by your friendship Merlin!" Arthur says angrily.

"You should have been blinded by your love and denied all she uttered! You should have forced the truth from her mouth!"

"Truth?" Gwaine asks. Arthur turns to face Merlin in surprise.

"Do you know something I don't know, Merlin?"

"Unfortunately, no…" Merlin says with a sad sigh. "But I'm still searching."

Arthur laughs loudly and walks to his table. Gwaine and Leon look at each other while Merlin watches Arthur in disgust. Arthur continues to laugh and picks up his hand phone and drops it into his jacket pocket. "Merlin… you are funny, you know that?"

"Enough, Arthur," Merlin warns.

"No, really…" Arthur wipes his tears and looks directly at Merlin, his smile curving into a sneer. "Searching for the truth? What truth, Merlin? That she collected money from my father and ran away to enjoy a better life without the burden of a blind man? That she played with my feelings? That she cheated me? What truth? Why don't you fill me in, since you've been playing the role of a detective all this while?"

"I don't deny any of that but I find it suspicious that she claimed to have received a huge sum from your father yet it isn't in her account at all. And the only money that left your father was transferred to another person who goes by the name of Morgana. And that had me thinking quite a lot."

"That's easy, Merlin. She must have received it as cash… and spent it!"

"How do you know that, Arthur? Have you asked your father?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur's brow arches curiously.

"A friend of mine who works in the bank that supports your father's account has authorized personnel who know the details about everything regarding the Pendragon account. And fortunately, too, he's a close associate of Reagan, your key member who dealt the transfer and he told me after much persuasion that your father only sanctioned one transfer, his own and under the name of Morgana, not Gwen. And what further surprised me is… the transfer of money you agreed upon earlier was cancelled, mysteriously, by your father! A day before he sanctioned his… and I found out from Morgana that she received the sum from Gwen and it was the money Gwen promised to help ease Morgana's problems. And…" Merlin licks his lips and smiles angrily, looking at Arthur. "No other transactions were dealt between your father or Gwen after that, which sort of intrigues me, Arthur," Merlin teases. "Who's telling the truth? Gwen, or Uther Pendragon?"

"That's the worst crap I've heard from you, Merlin, and how dare you accuse my father without any proof?"

"Oh, so you want proof? Why don't you ask Reagan or your father how much he gave Gwen? Ask him to show you his account? That should suffice, isn't it?"

"Are you challenging me, Merlin? Are you aware to whom you are talking?"

"I wouldn't forget, Arthur, how can I? You reminded me of my place once and I will always hold on to that reminder. You wanted proof, so I'm merely suggesting where you can find it, that's all. Just friendly advice, yeah," Merlin laughs and shakes his head. "This is just the beginning Arthur, I'm not done with my investigation yet. I will prove Gwen's innocence to you, regardless what you choose to do with your life. I don't care if you don't wish to carry on with Gwen but I will not let her be the victim here… she's been through too much and she deserves a break in her life, Arthur. If none of you choose to do it, I will because I value her friendship. She's a sister I never had and I love her like that. I will not disappoint her like all of you did… No! But this shouldn't stop you from proceeding to the next chapter in your life, Arthur. I believe Mithian is much more suited than Gwen, in all terms, and I'm not surprised why you agreed. Have a great time, Arthur, but don't expect me to join the celebration because unfortunately I don't feel like doing so. If there's one engagement or wedding I attend, it'll be yours to Gwen. Goodbye, Arthur and goodnight, all of you!"

"Merlin… come on mate!" Leon calls but Merlin leaves the room, ignoring his friend's pleas.

Leon turns towards Arthur and waits for his friend to say something. Instead of saying anything, Arthur storms out. Leon wants to go after Arthur but Gwaine restrains him. "No… let him go. Merlin's words are hurtful enough… I don't think he wants us at the moment."

"And what are we to do? There's Merlin on one side and now Arthur?"

"I want to go after Merlin… something he said struck me and made me realize I made a mistake… I want to know something further from him and maybe apologise."

"And I'll keep my eye on Arthur. Keep me informed what you hear from Merlin, yeah?"

"Sure…" Gwaine nods and leaves the room, hurrying after Merlin, while Leon heads towards the direction Arthur hurried off to.

Mithian is a lovely woman, somewhere around Arthur's age or younger. She has a lovely face that seems to light up with a warm smile each time she meets anyone. Polite and courteous, she is at ease with the guests and starting to win the charm of all those attended the engagement party for her and Arthur. She hasn't seen Arthur all evening and she can understand why. She knew about his previous accident and his loss of sight, so he might be having difficulty adjusting to his social life. But now that she's here, she will not let him face the difficulties alone. She vows to help him adjust to his new life through any way she knows.

"You're looking lovely, Mithian," Uther says as he approaches her.

Mithian turns around and smiles. "Thank you."

"Ahh… blushing I suppose," Uther says, pointing to his cheek. Mithian bows her head and smiles to herself.

"There's no need to be shy, dear… you are going to be part of this family soon, and there's more people you will need to meet and more compliments will come your way. And all I am saying is, you have better be prepared for all that," Uther laughs.

"Are you bullying my daughter, Uther?" Agravaine asks, nearing Uther. "Is he?" he asks, looking at Mithian.

"No, of course not," Mithian says quickly. "He's preparing me for the future."

"Ahh, I see… speaking of which, where's my nephew, Uther? I haven't seen one hair of Arthur's head since we arrived. Don't tell me he chickened out?"

"No, he wouldn't do that, and he will not let me be shamed, especially today. I'm sure he's with his friends."

"It's getting late; we better get these two engaged immediately. I know Mithian can't wait," Agravaine laughs.

"That's not true…" Mithian beats Agravaine's arm playfully.

"You're right… let me get someone to get him," Uther says and looks for his butler.

"There's no need, Father… I'm here," Arthur replies as he comes to join the group. Mithian looks up at Arthur and immediately her cheeks colour. Arthur nods at her politely and turns his attention back to his uncle and his father. "Someone's looking for me?"

"I was… it's getting late and I thought we better get the engagement on already." Agravaine informs.

"Of course, Uncle … I have someplace to go after this party anyway."

"You're leaving?" Mithian sounds disappointed.

"Just a while actually… have a last-minute meeting that is rather urgent," Arthur says, remembering the phone call he made to Reagan a short while ago.

"But Arthur, this is your engagement night, you can't simply walk out leaving the guests unattended… who ever you need to meet could wait till tomorrow, I believe?" Uther asks, annoyed at his son's reluctance to spend the evening with his future wife.

"I'm afraid I can't, Father … but I won't be long. I will be home before the last guest leaves. And I am sure Mithian wouldn't mind my absence… after all she's going to be stuck with me forever," Arthur jokes.

"Of course not, Arthur," Mithian reaches out and clasps Arthur's hand but Arthur politely removes her hand and smiles at her.

"Thank you. And Uncle, why don't you officiate the night and get us engaged already," Arthur taps his uncle's shoulder.

"All right, then…" Agravaine laughs and leads the couple to the front.

As Arthur follows Mithian, Uther grabs Arthur's hand and halts him. "What are you doing Arthur? Whom are you meeting?"

"A friend, Father… don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Promise."

"Whatever, Arthur… sometimes you just irk me with your attitude," Uther says crossly and heads to the front to join Agravaine. Arthur sighs and walks slowly to join Mithian. Agravaine gets the ceremony going by first briefly introducing the couple and then by asking Arthur to place the ring on Mithian's finger.

The moment Arthur slips the ring around Mithian's finger, he drifts back to the night he slid a ring onto Guinevere's finger, asking her to marry him. His heart sinks and starts to ache remembering the affection and passion he poured on that engagement compared to this. He looks at Mithian and she's beaming with happiness. He smiles at her and then the crowd but he isn't happy. He hopes no one notices that his smile does not reach his eyes. He doesn't love her and he will never be able to give her the love he gave Guinevere, but now she's his fiancée whether he likes it or not. And soon, she will be his wife. But how will he provide her the happiness she craves when he certainly doesn't love her?

Beside him, his father and uncle are celebrating the engagement with a toast to the couple. Arthur can't hear what they are saying because his mind isn't focused on them right now. One part of his brain is torn by all the scorn Merlin poured on him a while ago, another part is still thinking about the phone call he made, another part is trying to think all the questions he needs to ask when he meets Reagan outside town in a short while and another part is trying to find the solution to his unhappy marriage with Mithian. Someone taps his shoulder. Agravaine. He smiles at his uncle. His uncle makes another toast and he smiles again until his cheeks hurt. He wishes his uncle would stop with the toasts so that he can make his way out.

"Nervous?" Mithian asks, almost causing him to jump because she asked him suddenly. And she realized that. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I surprise you?"

"It's fine… no, I'm not nervous but I really have to go. But Uncle's still making his toast and I doubt he'll stop anytime soon… and that's what I've been thinking."

"Oh… why don't you leave? I'll take care of them both."

"Really?"

"Really… they wouldn't mind if I entertain them. Go now before they notice anything," Mithian urges Arthur.

Arthur smiles and leans closer to kiss her cheek and leaves, without causing any alarm. Mithian touches her cheek, and smiles to herself. _'I love you Arthur Pendragon'_ she thinks to herself.

The next morning …

Arthur taps the steering wheel impatiently as he waits for the traffic ahead of him to clear up. He is on his way to meet Reagan again as the latter has promised he will show Arthur the details of the accounts of the transfers made for Gwen under Morgana's name. He met with Reagan last night and found out Merlin's words were true after all. Reagan wasn't cooperative at all, in fact he was willing to let the truth be buried with his corpse until Arthur offered a pay raise for his help and a promotion. Tempted by the prospect of securing a better life for himself, he agreed to show the details, but it will have to be done in a secluded place. Arthur has asked Reagan to meet Arthur at his apartment, since nowhere else sounded safer. And Arthur can't wait.

When Merlin told him about the transfer and the way it was played out, Arthur's heart leaped with hope. He didn't understand why it did what it did but, he was filled with hope. He knew something wasn't right the moment Merlin let the cat out of the bag. But he wants to know whom to trust, Guinevere or his father. Not that he's holding a torch for Guinevere anymore but he is desperate to know why Gwen dumped him. And if this can help in some way, he'll be happy. The car ahead of him moves slowly and he curses himself for choosing this road instead of another detour that could have avoided this traffic. He sighs and slams his head lightly on the steering wheel.

"Come on… move it already!" he shouts to himself and lifts his head back up. He turns to his right and looks out from his window. He recalls Merlin's bitterness towards him last night. He feels hurt but one small part of his heart is actually siding Merlin. He understands why Merlin had been so angry with him but what stuns him is the information Merlin gave him yesterday about the transfer. Arthur believed his father when he was told about the money paid to Gwen for dropping the case and helping him agree with the operation. But what he didn't know is that his own transfer, the one Gwen had requested to help Morgana never went through! Instead, his father's did! And how is that possible? And why wasn't he told about this? Why didn't Guinevere inform him about the rejected transfer? How did she know? Who informed her? Why did his father interfere and is it true he paid her or is it another lie from his father? Arthur fears for the last phrase but he really hopes it's not true. Merlin seems adamant that Guinevere's action on that day was suspicious but why isn't Arthur feeling the same strong feelings Merlin feels? Why isn't Arthur the one doing the investigation rather than Merlin? Is it because his heart is fuelled by rage and vengeance rather than love and compassion? What if… what if Guinevere is proven right? What will he do next?

_'No … I believe my father. He wouldn't have done it.'_ Arthur thinks to himself. _'This is Guinevere's fault!'_ he thinks again. _'She left me, broke and shattered my dreams and took my money. Merlin's wrong … I will prove him wrong though my heart says otherwise.'_

More cars moves forward and Arthur drives his car slowly and brings to a halt right in front of a park.

"Bloody hell!" he curses and looks out to his right and watches some school children playing at the park. The kids look happy, in contrast to Arthur and he recalls how he loved the playground when he was a child. Sighing, Arthur scans everyone slowly until his eye pauses on a person. He didn't believe what he sees yet it's is true. His eye widens and he inches closer to the window to have a better look. _'It can't be!'_ he keeps thinking yet the image of a woman seated on the bench alongside anther woman is extremely recognizable! He knows her and he couldn't believe what he sees. His hearts leaps to his mouth and he finds himself looking at her as if hypnotized. The woman is chatting with her friend, unaware of being watched while Arthur stills stares at her, from his window. He didn't know how long he stared, but the moment he manages to collect his strength, he utters a name he vowed never to say again, "Guinevere?"


	38. Chapter 38

The deafening honks and blares behind Arthur remind him that the traffic ahead of him has dispersed and it's his turn to move the car forward. But he's been concentrating on Gwen far too long to realize that, and in the end, he faces the wrath of the drivers behind him. Arthur turns back and notices the stack of cars lining up and immediately moves the car ahead. But instead of driving away, he brings the car to the side of the road and allows the cars behind him to pass him by. But the drivers, instead of being grateful, verbally abuse Arthur as they pass. Not that it matters so much to him because Arthur is busily concentrating on Guinevere, sitting down beside Morgana, deeply engaged in a conversation. She looks happy, Arthur thinks. '_Why not? She had millions to spend without sweating for it and anyone in her shoes will feel delighted about it'_ he thinks bitterly. Still looking much the same, she is wearing sunglasses to shield from the morning sun and her hair is trimmed slightly shorter than it was the last time he saw her. Apart from that, she looks her gorgeous self.

Another honk jars Arthur and he straightens himself on the seat. He taps his fingers against the steering wheel and thinks quickly. _'Should I go and talk to her?'_ he ponders. He looks quickly at his watch and remembers the appointment he has with Reagan. But his heart really wants to go and speak to Guinevere. When she dumped him so coldly at the railway station months ago, Arthur was too stunned to speak. He was mystified, and since the rejection stung him badly, he was speechless. But not anymore. He has unfinished business with her and this is his chance. He doesn't know if she's here for good or just visiting; he understands that she had moved permanently in with her brother. So if he doesn't seize his opportunity now, he will never be able to say what he feels in his chest again. Reagan could wait, for now. This is much more important, he decides. Arthur stops the engine, pushes the door open and steps out.

"Are you sure you will be all right, Gwen?" Morgana asks, slinging the bag across her shoulder.

"Morgana, I will be fine."

"No… I mean…"

"How many times do I have to remind you that I don't like hearing this?" Gwen is cross with Morgana's behavior. "When I said I am fine, I am fine. I don't need a babysitter, yeah?"

"Sorry, Gwen, don't get upset with me…"

"I will if you keep asking me the same questions!"

"All right, I won't, I promise. I won't be long… sit tight." Morgana instructs.

"Will do… no one is going to kidnap me here, Morgana, and I was born here, remember?"

"Of course… be back fast," Morgana says and leaves Gwen on her own.

Gwen shakes her head and smiles to herself. "Silly girl," she tells herself and leans against the bench, feeling the sun shine on her face. It feels good to be out in the sun, to be back in Camelot after all these months. She missed Camelot. This is her home, not Carleon. That's Elyan's home. He seems intent in living there forever, but not her, and she made that clear to him. This place holds meaningful memories for her and she will not ignore them, regardless of whether they are good or bad. That's why she took the bold decision to come back to Camelot, even against Elyan's warning. And so far it's been good. Elyan had been worried sick since she arrived; phoning her every hour asking if she's all right. His intentions are good, but it's starting to irk her and she told him if he calls her another time, she would not talk to him again. And it must have worked, because Elyan he hasn't called her in the past six hours.

She sighs sadly. Since she came back, her mind has been wandering off towards Arthur quite a bit. She learned about his recent engagement from Morgana and she actually wishes him well. She knows he'd been hurt by what she did to him and prayed all the time that it wouldn't stop him from finding a new love in his life. And thankfully, he did. This is what she hoped for for Arthur and now she'll be able to breathe easily knowing Arthur is happy with someone else.

"Guinevere?"

Gwen straightens up. Her heart skips a beat at the sound of that voice. A voice she remembers all too well and will never forget, ever, in her lifetime. She'd know Arthur's voice even if she is standing blindfolded in a room filled with people and he's in the furthest corner of the room. She would recognise him anywhere.

"Arthur?" she says, looking up.

"Fancy meeting you here, Guinevere," Arthur says with a smile, his hands firmly in his jeans pockets to restrain from doing anything nasty or unpredictable. He clearly wants to avoid the same mistake he did at the railway station months ago.

"Yeah, fancy that…" she replies, with a smile.

"I thought you left Camelot? Why did you come back?"

"I missed this place."

"Ohh…" Arthur laughs. "I thought you ran out of money," he says teasingly.

"Your father supplied me handsomely, Arthur. You shouldn't be worried about that or me," she replies with equal sarcasm all the while trying to choke back the anguish she feels within her.

"Ouch!" he says and mocks slapping himself, just for the fun of it. "That was sarcastic!"

"I've changed, Arthur, haven't you realized?"

"Oh, Guinevere… that I did, a long time ago… but what I haven't figured out yet is how you can still be so fine and happy after hurting me? Care to share the secret, because I'm such a nice guy, Guinevere, and unfortunately I don't have the cruelty you do. And now that you are here, maybe you can share a pointer or two so that I could make it use of it in the future,"

"You have no use for that, Arthur. You life is set brilliantly ahead for you and you don't need to be cruel to anyone."

"Now, now… that's selfish, Guinevere!" Arthur shakes his finger and his head. "Are you expecting me to be Mr. Nice guy all the time? Do you want me to be trampled and broken by people like you and still do nothing? No, of course not! I have to be prepared too… in case I meet someone like you again in my life."

"I don't think your future wife would be cold like me, Arthur. I heard she's lovely."

"Oh yes, she is. Way better than you are. She's an orphan, just like you, but she has a heart Guinevere… a heart. Do you know what that word means at all? HEART. Spelled H-E-A-R-T. It resides in our body and controls of our actions and feelings? It's a small organ but the most hardworking organ of all, and unfortunately it's missing in you; either that or you've got one that you've never bothered to use. Anyway… Mithian is her name, and I love her very much because she cares for me, Guinevere. She loves me for who I am and is willing to share my pain and my grief. And I am lucky you walked out of my life because I wouldn't have found her then. So, I guess I owe you my thanks."

Those words burn Gwen's heart so badly she wants to stand up and walk away. Or better, she just wants to slap him and blurt out the truth. But she can't because she promised. And she knows Arthur has a bright life waiting for him and she'd feel guilty for life if she ruins it now. No, she will not let the cat out of the bag. Instead she will have to endure the rest of the day listening to Arthur's bitter and heart wrenching sarcasm.

"What happened, Guinevere? Someone clipped your tongue? Usually you have comments waiting to roll out even before I finish my sentences."

"I'm just admiring the person you have turned yourself into," she says with a smile. "Looks like my rejection did turn you into a man after all," she adds, looking away. Her eyes feel moist, but she is glad she has the shades on to hide the tears.

"And you haven't lost any of your cruelty, Guinevere!" Arthur replies through his clenched teeth. Blood boils inside but he is trying to keep calm because he knows what'll erupt if he lets himself loose. Guinevere hasn't changed a bit. She's still the same old bitch she'd been months ago.

"Look, Arthur… Is this why you are here? To flare your temper at me?" Gwen asks and feigns a yawn. "If you think your scorned remarks and taunts are going to put me off, then you're absolutely wrong there. Nothing you say will have any affect on me."

"Why? Am I holding you back from something, or are you waiting for someone?"

"Does it matter if I am?"

"Curiosity killed the cat… just dying to know who your next victim is."

"I think you better take care of your life, Arthur, and leave me to handle mine. I'm done with you and I definitely don't need any advice from a fool like yourself."

"Ahhh… strong words, I see, Guinevere. Don't flatter yourself too much because one day you're doomed to be discovered and the results won't be very promising." Arthur replies, looking straight down at her though she has her head bowed. "At least look at me when I speak to you, Guinevere… be brave enough to face your victim. Or is it guilt that plagues your heart so that you can't even meet my eyes?"

"I don't have time for this, Arthur… speak whatever you want, and do so quickly. But remember, it will not do me any harm. I will live my life as I choose and I need no advice from you. Or anyone at all," Gwen finishes.

"Is everything all right, Gwen?" Morgana rushes to her friend's aid and looks horrifyingly at Arthur and then at Gwen.

Arthur looks up at Morgana and arches his brow. "Ahh, Morgana! Sidekick to the grand mistress herself. How are you?"

"Arthur?" Morgana is petrified.

"Surprised to see me, Morgana? Or stunned to see me well?" Arthur asks her, squaring his shoulder. "After all that your friend did to me, you probably didn't expect me to carry on living, did you?"

"No Arthur, that's not true. I've actually been keeping tabs on you and…"

"And passed the information to your friend here, how convenient!"

"What is your bloody problem, Arthur? Your fight is with me, not Morgana. If you need to take your anger on someone, let it be me! Not her… understand?" Gwen's temper flares.

Arthur turns back his attention onto Gwen. "Nice. Friend supporting her accomplice. She's part of your well worked plan too, Guinevere, so how can I trust her? She benefitted from me as did you."

"She isn't part of anything, Arthur!"

"No, she has my money too, Guinevere, have you forgotten that? She turned rich thanks to you so how can I EVEN trust her!" Arthur whacks the empty air in front him, channeling his anger through. He turns back towards Morgana. "How did you spend your money, Morgana? Did you lie to drain the money from me or was your sister really in grave danger? Hmmm… which one was it?"

"Arthur, I think you've got this all wrong. Actually…"

"MORGANA!" Gwen's sharp voice alarms Morgana and she stops midway in her sentence.

"HAHAHA!" Arthur laughs bitterly. "So… there is something fishy after all. Just as I thought! Morgana? How could you? Guinevere…" he points at Gwen and shakes his head, "I can understand, but you?" he asks Morgana. "I didn't do you any harm! I hardly knew you, and yet… you fooled me with your pathetic story and stole my money. Why? Why did you have to become such a low-grade bitch just so you can have my money?"

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" Gwen shouts as she gets up on her feet. "One more word about my friend, and…"

"And what, Guinevere?" Arthur challenges her.

"Gwen, please, no… please!" Morgana says as she chokes back her tears. Arthur's words cuts through her like a knife and despite the hurt, she can't rectify the situation. Because of a promise. A promise she made to Gwen when she visited her friend in Carleon after a week she saw Gwen off. She and Elyan both learned the truth and Gwen made both of them promise that they will not reveal anything to Arthur, no matter how bad the situation may get.

"What will you do?" he asks again, stepping closer toward Gwen.

Arthur's aftershave pierces her nostrils, yet Gwen restrains herself from touching him. She keeps her hands to her side and waits, trying to calm herself. Fighting and further bickering will not do either them any good, and Gwen desperately needs Arthur to leave. But he will not if she keeps answering his questions. The best thing at the moment is to accept defeat, shoulder some scorn that will be shot her way and watch him leave. At least that will make him leave.

"I asked you a question, Guinevere."

"I haven't got the time for you, Arthur Pendragon. Look… what I did was wrong, but I'm not sorry. Will never be, so get your life back on track… wait, you already have. Good… now, back off mine!" Gwen starts to move but Arthur grabs her hand and halts her.

"Arthur, please!" Morgana rushes to them but Arthur stops her with a piercing look. She stops but looks on worriedly.

"You're hurting me, Arthur," Gwen answers him calmly.

"You have no idea what hurt feels like, Guinevere. You hure me, remember? Would you like to know how it feels?"

Gwen knows her plan isn't working. No matter how quiet she is, Arthur keeps coming back at her. She has to try another way to chase him off. What should she do? Gwen thinks quickly. There is a way but it will require her to hurt him again. But it seems the only plan that'll work for her now. If she doesn't do this, Arthur's going to spend all day bickering with her. And she can't have that. So it's this or she'll be stuck with him for today. "Does your father know you are here, Arthur? That you are threatening me?"

"Why, so you can milk more money from him?"

"Trust me, love, the thought did run through my mind as soon as I heard your voice."

"And what's stopping you?"

"My conscience…"

"You have one?" he laughs, gripping her tight. "I'm surprised!"

"Honey, there is a lot more you don't know about me, so don't start. I can milk more money from your father if I need to, but the … that'll probably rob his good life from him, and I definitely don't need the blame for causing his downfall or… best, his death!"

"What are you saying?"

"Look, your father and I… we made a deal. I would take the money and leave your life, and he promised to leave me be as well. But if you choose to come to me, then your father will have to start to pay again, just for me to leave you. He was fine with that deal, but unfortunately, he forgot to tell you!"

"You… you…!" Arthur clenches his cheek in anger.

"Why did you think I came back? Why do you think I entertained you all this while? I need the money, Arthur… I've used up all that I have and I need some more. I knew for certain you'd come running back to me when you spotted me, and bingo! You did just that… and now I'll use this excuse to get more money from your father, and I think he'll be very generous with it."

"How could you…"

"I told you, Arthur: I haven't changed and I never will. I just need the money and I am willing to do anything for it! Anything…" she doesn't get to finish her sentence as a hand comes flying against her cheek, sending her crashing on the ground.

"Gwen!" Morgana rushes to her but Arthur grabs Morgana by the waist, holding her tightly. "What are you doing, Arthur? Let me go!" Morgana struggles against Arthur's strong grip.

Gwen's sunglasses fall off, skidding out of her reach because of her heavy crash. As the pain creeps up to her cheek, another pain finds its way to her eyes. Her head throbs and she shuts her eyes to ease the pain in her head. She needs the shades yet she doesn't know where they are. She feels dizzy and her throat feels dry. The headache grows nastier every minute and she knows she will have to do what she planned not to do in anyone's presence, especially Arthur's. She collects herself, kneels and starts searching for her shades, feeling the ground with her bare hands. Like a blind person.

"What the…" Arthur lets Morgana go and the latter rushes towards Gwen and helps her find her sunglasses and puts them back on for her friend.

"Morgana?" Arthur's voice pauses as he refuses to believe what he just witnessed. "Is she…"

"Come on Gwen, let's get out of here!" Morgana helps Gwen up but Arthur hurries to them, stopping them with his arms extended.

"What do you want, Arthur? Haven't you caused enough damage?" Morgana asks angrily. She tries to walk past, but Arthur's outstretched hand stops them.

"Wait a minute! What…" he finds words hard to come by. "What's wrong with Guinevere? Why is she wearing those sunglasses? And what… why did she… why did she…"

"Nothing… come on, Morgana!"

"NO!" he grabs Gwen and pushes Morgana away. "I want to know what happened to you? Why couldn't you find your glasses. Why are you even wearing them? Tell me…" he shakes her.

"Arthur! You are hurting her!" Morgana tries to peel his hands off her but he pushes her off again.

"Look at me, Guinevere! Look at me when I talk!" he says and pulls her shades off and tosses them aside. "Look at me!" he shouts.

"I can't, Arthur! Leave me…"

"Why?" he asks again, shouting in her face. And Gwen has enough of it.

"Because I'm blind!" Gwen shouts back at him.

Arthur releases her and staggers back while Gwen has to rely on Morgana to keep her balance still. "What are you saying?" he asks, not believing her words. "What madness is this?"

"She's suffering from fleeting blindness Arthur. It's called Conversion Disorder. It's a temporary blindness, and doctors said she shouldn't suffer any mental stress or anxiety until it goes away. It will not take time but she must not undergo stress for the time being," Morgana explains.

_'Guinevere is blind?'_ he thinks aloud. He can hardly believe what he hears. Surely there has to be some mistake. She can't be blind? Or is she? "You're blind?" Arthur repeats the phrase again and looks at Gwen.

Gwen doesn't even know he is looking at her and simply stares ahead, seeing nothing but the familiar black veil obscuring her vision. Morgana nods on Gwen's behalf.

"You're blind," Arthur approaches Gwen and tilts her chin. "Is that why you were looking elsewhere when you spoke, even though I've been standing right in front of you? Is that why you kept dropping your head down, to keep me from finding out? Is that why you wanted to chase me off so that I wouldn't find out?"

"Arthur…" Gwen starts.

"But I did, and you know what," he starts to smile. "I am happy, Guinevere!"

Morgana's eyes widen hearing him but Gwen remains calm. She expected this.

"I am happy you are blind… I am happy you are being punished because of all the cruelty you did to me and my father. Finally… God exists!" Arthur looks up at the sky and smiles, closing his eye. "Finally, justice prevails."

"Arthur, you don't know what…." Morgana starts off but Gwen cuts her first.

"MORGANA!"

"Gwen, he's…"

"ENOUGH!" Gwen shouts at her friend. "No more from you or I'll cut you out from my life as well."

"Yeah, you do that, Guinevere. Isn't that what you are good at? Now, all those things you said a while ago about you coming back for money and that… do they really exist or is it one of your games to divert me from finding about your blindness?"

"They do. I need the money to keep me running until I have my eyesight back. Will you tell your father about our meeting with me or shall I do that myself?" Gwen asks.

Arthur's smile fades. "I hope that you remain blind forever, Guinevere. You are a cruel woman, and I pray, I really pray that you will never regain your eyesight. Then you'll know how it feels to be dependent on others, then you'll know how cheap it is to prey upon the sympathy of others… then you'll know how it feels knowing you're lost. I curse you, Guinevere. I curse the day we met and the day I fell in love with you. I'll go, but I'll go away happily knowing God has punished you for your cruelty. Goodbye!" he says, turns on his heels and leaves them without turning back.

Gwen chokes back her tears. Her head continues to throb and her heart is suffering. Yet there is nothing else she can do at the moment. This is the way they must part and though it hurts, she is glad he left.

"He's gone, Gwen." Morgana informs as she watches the car speeding away, disappearing among the cars on the road.

"I'm sorry, Morgana."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth Gwen? Why are you still lying?"

"He's happy now Morgana. He's engaged. You heard him, he's in love with someone else. How can I shatter his life now? And how can I expect him to return to me considering the situation I am in?"

"Gwen, your blindness is temporary, you heard the doctor. You lost your sight because of the immense emotional and mental stress you've been putting yourself through for this whole month after the incident at the railway station. But you will get it back. Tell Arthur the truth and accept whatever comes from it, Gwen. It pains me to see you like this."

"No, Morgana… that would be betrayal. I will not betray the woman he's going to marry. She has his love and deserves his love. I will not snatch Arthur from her… they are both destined for greater heights together and I will be happy knowing my Arthur is happy somewhere, with someone. That woman, Mithian, right? She will provide him the love I couldn't fulfill. The love I was forbidden from giving him." Tears rolls down Gwen's cheek.

"What about you, Gwen? Have you thought about that?"

"My life will start after I regain my sight, Morgana. I came back to meet Arthur one last time and I did. I just wanted to make sure he's not still pining after me, and I can sleep well tonight knowing he isn't. My task is done, Morgana. My work here is complete. Like I promised Elyan, I will stay with him in Carleon after I regain my sight, but until then, Camelot will be my home."

"Don't do this to yourself, Gwen…"

"It's too late for that now, Morgana. Take me home, will you, and I'm sorry Arthur thinks you're my accomplice. I apologise on his behalf."

"I don't care what he thinks of me, Gwen. His opinion doesn't matter to me. It's you I care for and you I worry about. He can think the worst of me; I don't care. You don't have to apologise for anything. Come on, let's go!" Morgana wipes her own tears and aides Gwen home, holding her by the elbow.

Arthur forgets all about the appointment with Reagan and speeds towards the mansion, to meet his father. He has to tell his father about his meeting with Guinevere and how he managed to hold himself without falling for her again. Arthur wipes the tears that manage to sneak out of his eyes with the back of his hand and accelerates the car, whizzing past the other cars on the road. He is hurt, that's for sure, yet he is happy he finally got to say what's been cooped in his heart all this while. He wants her to feel the same hurt he felt when she left him cold and now she'll understand. She will understand the true meaning of hurt today. She will regret coming back to Camelot. She will regret walking into him.

Arthur slams the steering wheel as hard as he can; venting his frustration. His heart burns. He feels disgusted and he feels sick. Why? He has no idea. He isn't supposed to feel like this at all. He should be rejoicing knowing Guinevere will not be part of his life anymore, yet he isn't. His heart yearns to go back to the park where he has left her. _'Guinevere's blind?'_ he thinks again as he swerves the car to his right. How did she end up being blind, he wonders. Morgana mentioned something about temporary blindness and stress, but Arthur wonders how it happened.

"Who cares how she got it… she's blind and that alone had made my day!" he laughs to himself and drives ahead. But minutes after that, his smile fades as he feels sick in his stomach. _'How can I laugh at her misery? What sort of a man have I become? Are these the values my mother wants me to have?'_ he thinks, shaking his head. _'No matter what she'd done to me… I shouldn't have said all those things! I shouldn't have left her alone! Oh, God, I struck her again, too, something I promised I'd never do!'_ he thinks and brings the car to a sudden halt by the side of the road, almost slamming against the curb. _'God… what have I done?'_ he thinks and slams his head against the steering wheel. More tears roll down his cheek. He might have spoken bravely to her but he still feels hurt and bitter by the way the events have turned out. He should be happy that he's managed to let Guinevere go from his heart, but he isn't. Has she really left him? No… no she hasn't. He lied to her saying he doesn't love her anymore because he does. And he will always. God, the pain is too much to bear, Arthur thinks sadly as he cries his heart out, leaning and slamming his head against the steering wheel. _'I can't go on with this pain… God, please help me. Help me overcome my pain, my agony and my sadness. I can't go on…'_ he prays silently. Cars honk as they pass him by but Arthur hears nothing. He can only hear the one name replaying in his mind, 'Guinevere'.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls as he enters the mansion in a hurry. He looks worried as he jogs around the spacious rooms, looking for his friend. He received a phone call from Arthur an hour ago asking him to meet Arthur at his home. Arthur sounded pretty bad and had Merlin worried. Something must have happened, or Arthur wouldn't have needed his presence.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls out again and almost knocks Geoffrey off his feet.

"Oi, watch it lad…" Geoffrey warns, swinging the tray he holds in his hand away from Merlin.

"Sorry, sorry Geoffrey… have you seen Arthur? I'm looking for him?"

"Master Arthur is in the study."

"Thank you," Merlin smiles at Geoffrey and rushes past him to the study, while Geoffrey makes his way back to the kitchen.

Merlin pushes the heavy study door open and steps inside, looking for Arthur. He finds him, seated on the chair looking out the window. He walks towards Arthur.

"This had better be good, Arthur!" Merlin warns, coming to stand beside the chair.

Arthur looks up at Merlin and the latter notices the tear stained cheek and the swollen eyes of his friend. Merlin's face softens. He kneels beside Arthur's chair.

"Arthur?"

"I saw her today, Merlin," Arthur says softly.

"Who?" Merlin is confused.

"Guinevere!"

Merlin's face beams with happiness. "Gwen? Where? When…?"

"At the park… she was with Morgana," Arthur drops his head and sighs.

"I have to talk to her… I need to see her immediately," Merlin stands up, ready to move but Arthur grabs his friend's hand before Merlin can sprint off. Merlin looks back at Arthur in confusion.

"She's blind, Merlin."

"WHAT?" Merlin stares down at Arthur. Now it's Merlin's turn to be stunned by the news. He drops back to his knees and looks at Arthur. "What are you saying? What do you mean she's blind?"

"She's blind… she's suffering from some anxiety or something and… she's blind!"

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Merlin asks, surprised Arthur seems calm about it.

"What am I supposed to do Merlin?" Arthur snaps at him. "What do you suggest?"

"Anything… I don't know! Bring her to a specialist, a doctor anything! You just left her there?"

"Things… didn't happen like I wanted, Merlin," Arthur replies and looks away.

"Meaning?"

"We exchanged some nasty words with each other… we fought, pretty bad."

"You threw your words at her Arthur, didn't you?" Merlin accuses angrily. "Just say that you did!"

"Yes… I did, so what?" Arthur shouts back at Merlin angrily. "Why shouldn't I be nasty to her when she did that to me months ago? Why should I be kind to her when she wasn't kind to me? Why Merlin? Why do I have to be one who gives in?"

"Because you still love her, Arthur, that's why." Merlin answers calmly.

"That's ridiculous!" Arthur turns his face away from Merlin.

Merlin reaches out and turns Arthur's face back to face him. "Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't love her, Arthur!"

"Leave me alone, Merlin!"

"Tell m,e Arthur," Merlin moves to kneel in front of Arthur, forcing the latter to look at him. "Tell me you don't love her and I'll leave you alone, forever. I'll never mention Gwen's name again and I'll stop looking for what happened. Just tell me you don't love her,"

"I… I…." Arthur pushes Merlin's hand, gets up and walks away. He wipes his tears with his hand and goes to stand by the window, digging his fingers hard into the wooden frame.

Merlin stands up and nears his friend. Placing a supportive hand on Arthur's shoulder, he sighs sadly. "You can't, Arthur… I know, and I understand. I know you're heartbroken by her condition and yet you try to put up a brave front here. One look at those eyes tells me everything. You can never deny your love for her, Arthur. No matter what you tell me… I know deep down you still love her."

Arthur sobs, still looking out of the window. He knows Merlin's right, but at the moment his heart just feels painful. He remembers all the bitter exchanges with Guinevere and feels disgusted with the way he behaved with her. She was extremely menacing with her words but that shouldn't give him the reason to behave like he did. Where were his manners? His ethics? He proved to be as cheap as he called her. He sobs more violently now and Merlin wraps his arm around Arthur's shoulder, comforting him.

"It's all right Arthur… It's all right."

"I feel… sick and disgusted with myself Merlin. I…"

"Shhh…. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"I… don't know what got into me, Merlin. I was angry the moment I saw her, and all of a sudden I started lashing at her. And… she challenged my every word, never giving up. She irked me, pissed me off and… I started to lose control of myself. I… said things I didn't mean Merlin. I spoke… God!" Arthur buries his face with his hands and sobs.

"Arthur, we all make mistakes…"

"I laughed at her, Merlin," Arthur turns around to meet Merlin. "I laughed knowing she's blind! I… God, what have I done? Why have I become such a cruel person?"

"I don't know, Arthur," he answers truthfully. Merlin doesn't know why Arthur behaved like that or what prompted him. But in the heat of the events, both Arthur and Gwen have lost their way.

"I feel ashamed, Merlin. Ashamed of myself!"

"Gwen will forgive you, Arthur," Merlin advises but Arthur steps away from Merlin, his eyes fiery.

"I don't need her forgiveness, Merlin! I don't need anything from her!"

"Arthur, come on…"

"Look Merlin! I don't deny that I love her but the pain she left me with is still fresh. My heart is still bearing the scars and I will not forgive her for what she caused. I feel ashamed for my behavior today but that doesn't mean something will happen between us. No. If that's what you think, then I'm sorry, you'll be terribly disappointed. She and I are miles apart now and she's nothing more than my nightmare and bitter memories. I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore. I'm just sick and tired by the way the events unfolded today but… tomorrow, I will forget all this. I have a life, Merlin, and I choose to stick to that!"

"You love her, yet you don't want to forgive her. You feel sad for hurting her, yet you refuse to be drawn back to her anymore. You want to start a new life, but you still can't forget Gwen. Arthur, do you think I'm an idiot or are you saying you're turning into a fool?" Merlin asks, his hands on his hips as he looks straight at Arthur.

Arthur remains silent.

"Look… let's just say I'm an idiot for a while, yeah. So…" Merlin licks his lips and sighs. "Let's say that you have decided on giving yourself a chance with Mithian. Tell me honestly, Arthur… will you be able to make her happy? Will you be able to love her?"

"That is not the…"

"I'm not finished here, Arthur. You will shower her with all the jewels and gold in the world, but let's say she asks you to give her the one thing she craves from you, your heart. What will you do, Arthur? Will you lie your way out, or will you give it to her knowing you're cheating her. Or will you tell her the truth and confine her in an unhappy marriage till you both age and die! Which one will it be? I'm sorry mate, I just have to know… I am, after all, the idiot here!"

"Merlin, please… don't do this to me!"

"Why Arthur? I'm preparing you for your marriage and this is one question you need to ask yourself before you slip that ring onto Mithian's finger. Will you or will you not? It's a simple question, Arthur," Merlin says, still calm despite the heat of the question.

Arthur remains silent.

"Well… since you are silent, I take it as a positive answer. Let me tell you what this idiot feels. I think you and Gwen are the real idiots here. Because someone, yes, someone has laid a trap for both of you and you walked into it without realising the consequences of it. And that someone is handsomely benefiting from the trap while you and Gwen are suffering. Look, Arthur. I'm saying this again and I don't care if you wish to hear it. I think Gwen's lying to you."

"WHAT?" Arthur shoots him a fierce look.

"She loves you, Arthur, very much. I saw that in her eyes after you left and I realized she was suffering from the same pain as you. Something made her deny it, and today, like you, she put up a brave front and acted her way of the mess, but I'm not buying any of this shit! Something still smells fishy and you should have started with Reagan today. That man holds more secrets than anyone else for your father and though I've no proof, I still think your father is behind this, Arthur!"

"MERLIN!" Arthur grabs Merlin's collar angrily.

"Calm yourself, Arthur," Merlin casually peels Arthur's fingers from his collar. "Don't you feel it's a tad suspicious that your father turned over a new leaf suddenly and unquestioningly accepted Gwen into the family, despite the mess with Elana? And after that, things start to go nasty for her and you? And how persuasive he's been in asking you to forget Gwen when before he'd been so encouraging? Come on, Arthur… you're smarter than that!" Merlin says.

Arthur turns away from Merlin and thinks.

"How did the money you promised Gwen was intercepted by your father and later, he transfers the same amount to Morgana? Why was he so insistent on helping Gwen when it was your help she sought out? What did it mean to him? Why? Aren't you curious about this, Arthur? I am… I really am!"

Arthur backs away until he feels the table behind him and stops, grabbing the edge of the table for balance. Merlin's information starts to creep up his brain and finally starts to make sense.

"I don't know what else I can say to make you see the sense of this issue, Arthur," Merlin sighs and looks around the room. "But I know one thing: you and Gwen are destined for each other. Nothing or no one can come in between the two of you. No one! All this… I believe it's your test, Arthur, and in time, you will be rewarded. So will Gwen. But please, don't be hasty in deciding your future, Arthur. Think! Please… let your heart decide. This is your life and you only get one chance. Don't ruin it, please! The fates of the lives of two women are in your hands, and the decision is up to you Arthur. This is all I can say." And with that Merlin turns around and leaves the room.

Arthur staggers towards the chair and slumps down, burying his face in his hands. Someone clears his throat. He looks up. Geoffrey stands by the door, looking at him sadly.

"Geoffrey?"

"Master Arthur… may I speak with you?"

"Sure Geoffrey, come in." Arthur stands up and walks up to Geoffrey, holds him by his elbow and leads him inside. "Sit down, Geoffrey," Arthur asks and sits down beside his butler.

"Master Arthur, since your mother's death your father placed you, still an infant, in my hands and told me take care of you. He didn't want to see you because you reminded him too much of your mother and her death that tore him to pieces. But I loved you, nurtured and cared for you like my own son. You became a son I was never privileged with and swore to myself that I'd see your mother wishes came true."

"My mother's wishes?"

"Yes. The lady of the house always had dreams, wishes and hopes for you while you were still in her womb. She spoke to me about her dreams and one of them was that you should marry for love, Arthur. Even though she knew Uther would try to orchestrate a strategic marriage, she wanted you to fall in love and marry the one person who makes you smile. No matter what happens or what others say, she told me she will make sure you hold on to that. And I want you to do that too, Arthur."

"But… I don't understand why… this has anything…" Arthur is confused. He had never heard Geoffrey speak about his mother or heard anything about her. This is all too bizarre for him. Everything today came unplanned and all he feels now is dizzy.

"Guinevere is a fine lady, Arthur and she makes you smile. You love each other, that much is obvious. Please do not let yourself be fooled into an unhappy marriage. Marry for love, Arthur."

"Geoffrey, you know what you are asking, don't you? Guinevere and I have parted ways, and…"

"Arthur…" Geoffrey leans and clasps Arthur's had tightly. "If I don't tell you this now, I will be betraying your mother and I wish not to do that at all. Guinevere loves you, Arthur."

"Geoffrey…"

"No, Arthur. Please listen. She loves you very much and would never hurt you, would never dream of it… but… she didn't leave you of her own wishes. She was made to leave you. She was told to leave you…"

"What?"

"She did what she did because she was told to choose between life and death; she was asked to choose between you or a woman called Morgause, whose life was in grave danger. And she didn't have much choice, Arthur. She did it to save that woman's life, and in the end she had to lose you."

"Wait a minute, Geoffrey… are you saying that Guinevere was tricked? That all that she put up at the station months ago was… an act?"

"Yes," he says sadly. "Everything you heard from her mouth that day was a lie. She merely recited the script, Arthur. And she is hurting from it as much as you are."

"I… I don't… I…" Arthur gets up to his feet and wipes his forehead. His mind is spinning fast and he feels faint. _'Guinevere lied?'_ he thinks. _'Why?'_ he thinks again. He turns back to face his butler. "Geoffrey, why? Why did she do this to me and who asked her?"

Geoffrey looks uneasy at the question.

Arthur rushes and kneels by Geoffrey's feet. Clasping his butler's hand in his, he pleads, "Please, Geoffrey… for the love you have for me, please."

"Urmm…" Geoffrey struggles with the answer, struggling with his loyalties.

"Please… for my mother!"

And that does it for Geoffrey. "Guinevere left you because… because your father asked her to! He made her leave you, Arthur. It was he who forced her from your life! You were both pawns in this game, sacrificed to protect the king."


	39. Chapter 39

"NOOO!" Arthur falls back and crawls away, nearing the cupboard and shrinking away into the shadows. "NO!" he keeps saying, shaking his head. _'This is not true … not true!'_ he keeps thinking, still shocked.

"Arthur…" Geoffrey stops, unable to continue as his own heart suffers watching the boy he raised since infancy in pain. He swallows and sighs. "I understand this must be hard for you but… It's the truth, Arthur."

"NO!" Arthur shouts back at his butler. "You're lying, Geoffrey… you're lying. My father wouldn't do this to me, no… no at all."

"Arthur, please calm down…" Geoffrey stands up and walks towards Arthur, kneeling down right in front of him, reaching out to hold his hands but Arthur pulls his away. "Please, Arthur!"

"No… I want you to leave this room now. I won't believe you, no matter what happens. This is a lie… a betrayal!" Arthur shouts at Geoffrey. "How could you do this to me, Geoffrey? I held you in equal regard to my father… I… how could you? How?" Arthur pounds the floor in anger.

Geoffrey knows Arthur is reacting based on his emotions and what he is saying isn't coming from his heart. "What your father did to you was betrayal, Arthur. I'm finally just rectifying the situation," Geoffrey says and when Arthur turns his head away, Geoffrey reaches out and turns Arthur's face to face him. "Look, Arthur! I've known your father longer than you have. I've been beside him in everything he did, good and bad. And I know what he said to Guinevere the day he forced her to leave you. I was devastated by his actions because I like her and for the first time in my life, I was satisfied with your choice of woman. And she reminded me so much of your mother, which is why I knew you'd be happy with her. But unfortunately your father's view differed from mine, and at the end of the day, he's your father. But trust me, Arthur. Your father is the reason why you're suffering silently today. And he's the reason why Gwen is blind."

Arthur looks surprised at Geoffrey. "How did you know about Guinevere?"

"I heard when you told Merlin about Guinevere's condition and that's when I decided I had to break my silence. I can't watch the agony any longer and I don't care what happens to me now. I just want you to know the truth and reach out to your old love, your true love." The old butler explains and sighs sadly.

For Arthur, the world is erupting viciously inside his head. He doesn't want to believe this new information, yet it's impossible not to believe it. If he had heard this from anyone else, he would have removed them himself but this is Geoffrey, the man he regards as highly as his own father, so how could he not believe it. He feels his heart racing. His mind goes berserk and he covers his head with his hands, trying to stop the nightmare from repeating it self. _'Could it be true? Everything Geoffrey just said?'_ he thinks and closes his eyes. _'All that he heard and saw from his father … a LIE!'_ the truth slaps across his face in a whip, stirring the pain in his heart, rekindling old hatred for his father. He snaps his eyes open and looks up at Geoffrey.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Geoffrey?"

"Your father made me promise not to…"

"And now? What about your promise?" Arthur cuts in.

"I don't care about the promise or Uther any more. I care about you, Arthur,"

"LIE!" Arthur pushes himself out of Geoffrey's way and gets up to his feet. He drags his weak limbs towards the chair and plops down. "It's all a lie… you want something from my father too, just like Guinevere and you're using my weak point to get at my father. It's a lie and I won't believe it," Arthur shouts and points his finger at Geoffrey. "Not a single word,"

"Fine… then why don't you ask your father himself, Arthur? Merlin challenged you a while ago and now I'm asking you the same. Ask your father why Guinevere was told to come to his office and why was she offered money? And why was your uncle Agravaine summoned from Cornwall suddenly? And why rush you into this marriage? Ask your father all these questions, Arthur, and hear what he has to say," Geoffrey says and gets up to his feet. "I'm just a servant, yes, but I know all of your father's secrets. I held the information back from you because I promised your father. Yes… I did. It was wrong of me and a betrayal of the trust you have in me and you can curse me all you want, but… I just thought of your safety, that's why. I was worried if I hadn't promised your father, he would go on to make the situation worse. And I was thinking of Gwen's safety as well which is why I decided not to tell you," Geoffrey explains.

Arthur hears silently. His heart is weeping inside and he doesn't know how long he can go on listening to all this.

"This is devastating, Arthur, I understand, and I know how painful it must be for you. But this is something you need to believe, no matter how grieving it is for you. I would have held on to my promise if I didn't have to watch you and Gwen suffer. Yes, Arthur… I swallowed the truth fearing for the safety of both of you, but when I realized that the lies are tearing both of you inside, I could no longer stand back and keep myself quiet. And if you think I'm merely blackmailing your father…" Geoffrey laughs, "I could have done that way back, Son. I have had many opportunities in my long years in his service," he adds.

Watching Arthur remain silent, Geoffrey says softly, "This is your life, Arthur. Yours. You need to make the decisions, not your father, not anyone else. And if you love Guinevere like I know you do, and then you surely wouldn't allow yourself to be fooled by these atrocities your father throws at you. You will know the purity of her heart, the truth, because you love her. Think of what I've just told you and make sure you question your father when he returns," Geoffrey finishes. He starts to leave the room but then he stops and digs into his vest pocket, fishing out the chain Arthur had asked him to throw that the morning. He walks back to Arthur, pulls out Arthur's hand and drops the chain in it.

"I believe this belongs to you," he simply states and turns back to leave the room.

Arthur stares at the chain a long time and didn't even hear Geoffrey closing the door. The chain brings back fresh memories of Guinevere and suddenly his heart soars. He yearns for her and he brings the chain closer to his heart, wrapping both hands around it, as if that helps. He closes his eyes and goes through the information Geoffrey just told him. _'Could it be true?'_ he thinks. His father does have the reputation to come up with something unexpected like this but didn't he promise? Didn't his father promise to change himself? Then why… why? Arthur slams his head back in such force that the chair rattles, threatening to give way. _'Is this all true?'_ he thinks again. _'If … if it is true ... then … then … oh god! GOD!'_

Arthur slams his head again and cries, thinking back all the curses, profanities and hatred he threw at Guinevere. He ridiculed her situation, slapped her not once but twice and abused her with his words; because he hated her, because he savored revenge when in truth, she was a victim like he is. She gave him up because she loved him more than she did herself, something he failed to recognise. What kind a man he is? He showed his affection for her publicly but failed to realize the truth when she desperately could have used his help. She saved not one but two lives yet she tossed her own into the fire. Arthur shakes his head and sobs uncontrollably. His heart threatens to explode and he wishes it does, as that feeling would be preferable to the pain in his empty heart. It needs its life and that life is somewhere else and goes by the name of Guinevere.

"Arghhhh!" Arthur stands up in a force and picks a crystal goblet beside him and heaves it towards the wall, smashing it into pieces. "WHY?" he shouts and falls on his knees, looking up. "WHY?"

He asks again and cries, tears wetting his collar and the front of his shirt. Then he stops crying, all of a sudden. _'There's only one solution!'_ he thinks, wipes his tears and gets up. He picks his coat, slips it on and walks to the door. There's someone he needs to meet if he has to find out the truth.

Merlin reaches the door and hesitates. Should he ring the bell or should he knock or should he simply wait until Gwen opens it on her own. _'How could she? You're stupid, Merlin…'_ he whacks his temple and goes to the bell beside the door and presses it. A while later, the door opens and Gwen stands behind it.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you ask me who I am before opening the door, Gwen? You know how dangerous it is to open for strangers. Anyone can be standing here and you simply hold the door open?"

"MERLIN!" Gwen shouts happily and steps forward, her arms stretching out for an embrace.

Merlin accepts her hug and they stood in other's embrace a while before Merlin releases her.

"Yeah, I missed you too," he says with a smile. But his smile fades the moment he notices her blindness. He reaches up and cups her cheek, sighing sadly. "What happened, Gwen?"

"How are you, Merlin?" Gwen tries to change the subject but Merlin insists on going back to his question.

"I asked you first."

"Merlin…"

"Fine, at least invite me in, won't you?" Merlin teases jokingly and Gwen laughs. "There, that's better. But seriously, I could use a seat."

"Come in, Merlin…" Gwen steps back and invites Merlin in to the house.

"Thank you, Gwen, but let me help you," he says, closes the door and leads Gwen inside by holding her hand.

"Thanks, Merlin… would you like a drink? I don't have …"

"Gwen," Merlin stops her first by grabbing her shoulder and urging her to sit down. "Sit down with me, please."

Gwen obeys Merlin and sits down, but she keeps her head down. Merlin reaches out and clips her chin, lifting it up to have full view on her. "I know what happened, Gwen, so don't even try lying to me… I want to know what happened to you? Why are you torturing yourself?"

"Merlin, I don't understand what you're talking about? Torturing what? I am good, like you can see me now. This," she points at her eyes and smiles, "this is only temporary; the doctor said it should come back in weeks or days time. So I'm not worried about it and you shouldn't, either."

"I told you not try and lie to me, Gwen. I am your friend and I know what you're trying to hide. I don't need to see your eyes to know the truth because I found it from Reagan. I managed to dig out the truth."

"WHAT!" Gwen seems terrified suddenly. "What did you find out, Merlin? What did he say?"

"Everything that happened, Gwen!" Merlin eyes her suspiciously. If he plays his cards well, he may as well dig the truth out from Gwen herself. "I know why you left Arthur."

"Merlin, please…" Gwen gets up and turns away, clutching her hands in fear. _'God … Merlin knows? Does that mean … Arthur knows too?'_ she thinks.

"Why did you do that, Gwen? Do you have any idea how distraught Arthur's been? How hurt he's been after you left? Why? Don't you love him anymore? Haven't you any pity Gwen?" Merlin asks softly, coming to stand beside Gwen.

Fresh tears rolls down Gwen's cheek. "Don't say that Merlin, please." She sobs and covers her mouth. Merlin waits patiently. He wants to comfort her but he has to know the truth first. "I love him, with all my heart," she finally says.

"Then why did you leave him?"

"Because I have no choice, Merlin. I was asked to choose and I choose someone else."

"Someone else? I don't follow you Gwen. What do you mean, someone else?"

"I chose Morgause over Arthur, because I wanted to save her life and in return I have to leave the only man mattered most in my life," she says in between her cries. "I didn't have any other options, Merlin… I had to," and she couldn't continue any further. Merlin moves closer and wraps his supportive hands around her.

Merlin knows Gwen had been helping Morgana with her problems and though he doesn't know the depth of the issue, he suspects Morgause is part of that problem. And no matter what it's been, someone had used it to ask Gwen leave Arthur. He has a name playing in his mind but he wants to learn it from Gwen herself. "Who told you to leave Arthur, Gwen?"

"Uther," Gwen says shortly, bitterly, as if the very name makes her ill.

_'Ahhhh! Just like I thought,'_ Merlin spits in anger. "Didn't I warn you about him, Gwen? Didn't I ask you not to fall on his trap?" Merlin reminds gently, sighing in disappointment.

"I know Merlin. I was a fool to fall for his trap, but…" she wipes her tears. "It's too late now. There's nothing much I can do about it. What's done cannot be undone anymore. But I am happy Arthur found someone else in his life. At least my sacrifice wasn't wasted."

"What about you, Gwen?" Merlin's temper flares. "Have you thought about you? Your life? Your future?"

"There's nothing more for me."

"That's bullshit, Gwen," Merlin snaps angrily. "I'm sorry, but I think it's time you stopped looking out for others and started considering yourself for a change."

"What do you expect me to do, Merlin?"

"Talk to Arthur. Tell him what happened and help him see the truth."

"NO Merlin! Never!" Gwen says abruptly and steps ahead, releasing herself from Merlin's protective arms. She feels relieved Arthur doesn't know the truth and hope it stays like that. "I have given my word to Uther and will not step back from it!"

"The hell with Uther, Gwen! I couldn't give the smallest crap about him anymore. It's you who should be marrying Arthur, not Mithian, because he loves you!"

"Merlin, please don't push."

"I'm not Gwen! I'm merely reminding you of your mistake. Arthur loves you."

"No, he doesn't!" Gwen says, remembering the scornful words Arthur threw her way today. "He loves her and wants to marry her. He told me!"

"He lied, Gwen, just to irk you up for what you caused him. He confessed to me a while ago. He doesn't love anyone except you. He couldn't stand the pain you caused him. That's all. Just… just for once in your life, do something for you."

"I… I…" Gwen struggles for words as emotion chokes her throat, threatening to break her down to shards. The pain in her head returns but not as bad as she suffered a while ago. She is surprised Merlin found out about the deal and fears the circumstances of it if Uther learns that the secret it known. And Arthur? What will he think if he learns the truth? Will he return to her? But what about Mithian? That poor girl has been caught in this and Gwen wishes nothing but goodness for her. It will kill Gwen if Arthur decides to dump her and get back with Gwen. Like Elena, Mithian will be become another woman in Arthur's life, but how will Gwen get over it? She still feels guilty about Elena, and now must she add Mithian?

"Gwen?"

"Merlin… I don't know what to do,"

"Tell Arthur the truth, Gwen… please, I'm begging you!" Merlin turns Gwen around, clasps her hand and begs. "It kills me to see you both suffer, just please!"

"Merlin… how can I betray the girl whom Arthur will marry? That's not what I have in mind,"

"Mithian will understand, Gwen… she's a good character and she expects love from Arthur. But unfortunately that dollop head can't give her in return. He loves you and only you, Gwen… how else can I prove it to you? I don't know… I'm really clueless here," Merlin informs Gwen. "If I could rip open Arthur's heart, you'd see that he has your picture in it and no one else's."

"Oh, God…" Gwen cries, covers her face and buries herself into Merlin's chest. Merlin calms his friend and strokes her hair gently.

"I know, Gwen… it's has been a torturous time for you both. There are no words to describe the hardship you both endure but take this as your test. There are reasons for everything, answers to all questions and maybe there is one for this as well. What's important is that both of you love each other. God loves you both and he knows what lies ahead and perhaps that's why he's placing this test on you both; to prepare for more obstacles ahead. But if you can endure this, then there is nothing else both of you can't work through together," Merlin explains. "Everyone born in this world will have to go through hardships in life, Gwen… no one is spared, but that doesn't break them down. In fact it makes them stronger. And it will do for both of you. What's important is that both of you stay true to one another and nothing will break that bond," Merlin says and lifts Gwen's face. He thumbs off the tears from her cheek and smiles. "The bond that ties you with Arthur is unbreakable, Gwen, it's unshakeable no matter what demon tries to lay their hands on it. And that's why I'm telling you… it's destiny at play here. You and Arthur are meant for each other."

Gwen's heart lifts listening to Merlin's encouraging words and she feels bolstered. Perhaps Merlin is right. Maybe, Arthur is meant for her after all. If not, what compelled her to come back to Camelot? Meet Arthur when he's in the midst of his own engagement? Become blind? All the consequences seem to have a role to play in their lives. Only the answer is unknown. Gwen sniffs and wipes her tears off. "Fine. Merlin, just say you're right. Now what do you want me to do?"

"Talk to Arthur and tell him what happened. Make him see the truth. Get back to him and this time don't let any other demon invade your lives," Merlin advises. "You have a good heart, Gwen, don't let evil counsel tempt you away with false promises."

"Thank you for believing in me all this time, Merlin. And I'm sorry for the hurt I've caused you and the rest."

"Gwen, you're an angel in disguise and there's no way you would hurt anyone by your own wish. And you can never expect me to believe different, yeah!" he flicks her nose and Gwen smiles, for the first time that day.

"There, that's better. The smile is back on your face and now we have to make it return on Arthur's. Let's go." Merlin grabs Gwen's hand and starts to lead her away.

"Merlin… where?"

"To meet Arthur of course, come…"

"At least allow me to change, will you?"

"Oh… sure." Merlin laughs sheepishly as Gwen walks slowly to her room. Her face is bright and colored, thanks to the happiness which returns back to her in the form of Merlin. She loves Arthur and wants him back in her life. If Arthur loves her like Merlin says, then he'll accept her. And Gwen can't wait to meet him.

Arthur walks into his father's meeting uninvited. The whole room looks stunned and surprised that the younger Pendragon has decided to join them for the meeting. Uther is stunned as well but he masks it well. If his son wants to mingle in meetings and get to know the board members, why should he even stop him? This should be encouragement for Uther not disappointment.

"Arthur?" Uther responds.

Arthur doesn't answer him; instead he looks at the remaining people in the room. "If you all don't mind, I'd like to have a private audience with my father," he tells them.

Immediately there are murmurs around, members in the room starts to whisper with one another. Simply put they are not amused because it is an important meeting which brings them all together today and now, even before they have hardly discussed anything important, the future director of the company walks in and asks them to leave. Uther realizes the uneasiness within his board and looks at his son.

"Arthur? What ever you need to say, I'm sure it can wait. I'm in a very important meeting right now."

"This is even more important than that, Father, and I don't really care how important this meeting is. I need to talk to you right now!" Arthur insists stubbornly and before his father can answer, he turns his attention back to the not so amused board members in the room.

"Look, everyone… this meeting is over. Like I said, I need to see my father urgently. Go home, do whatever you want… explore the building, eat what ever you want… everything is on me, but just get the hell out of this room this very instant! And when I'm the director, we'll have to look into the meeting rules immediately. Remind me to make some changes in it," Arthur says coolly.

The board members erupt into heated discussion. It's obvious they are all stunned by Arthur's harsh remarks and they do not like it one bit. After all they are CEOs and directors of their respective companies and to be called for a meeting in urgency and then humiliated isn't on their agenda. Some of the members were up on their feet immediately while others look angrily at Uther, seeking explanation for his son's action. Uther, realising how the events have turned sour all thanks to Arthur nevertheless, tries his best to calm the situation. He talks and persuades the member to sit down.

"Guys… come on, if anyone of you has at least some sense of dignity, you'd be out of this door the moment I say get out!"

"ARTHUR!" Uther's next words pause in his throat in anger.

The member of the board rises one by one. Some argue with Uther while the rest assures that Uther have just lost their support in the program he is currently planning. Others just walk out angrily, obviously humiliated.

"Please wait… please," Uther pleads with them but they shove his hands off and leave. Some stare at Arthur on their way out but the latter looks at them without the slightest of interest. He simply walks to the table, pulls out a chair and sits down, crossing his leg.

When the last of the members leave, Uther turns towards Arthur, his eyes fiery with anger. "What madness is this Arthur?" he pounds the table angrily.

"Are they all gone?" Arthur peeks at the open door and satisfied with what he sees, he looks back at his father, smiling. "God, I was wondering when they were going to leave. Anyway, you have no idea who I met today," he says as if nothing happened.

"Do you have any idea what have you done? That was a gigantic project, Arthur, and it was in the final discussions! Now, I've lost everything… thanks to you! Why did you do that? Are you insane?" Uther still could not believe how the meeting, which had been running for a week, was finally being fruitful and was just minutes from closing, had the final solution turned into ashes in seconds, the moment Arthur stepped in. And what's worst is that he will no longer have the support of his neighboring companies; something he's been hanging onto since his rise in the corporate world. These groups are the ones propelled him to an untouchable status and out of his gratitude, Uther made sure all these companies benefitted from his projects. But now, within a second, he lost his friends, their money and their support. Worst, he lost his place on the corporate ladder. His rivals will be laughing at him right now and will be seizing the opportunity to challenge him using his own friends. GOD! What madness is this?

"Forget that, Father… there are plenty of projects out there waiting for us… did you hear what I just said?"

"Arthur…" Uther throws his hand in the air in anger and walks to the mini bar at the end of the room and pours himself a glass of whisky. He gulps it down and pours another. He drains that as well and smashes the glass into pieces.

"Toast father? Good, I was thinking of one too…" Arthur gets up.

"ENOUGH ARTHUR!" Uther shouts and smashes a bottle of scotch against the wall, halting Arthur in his steps. "This has to stop… you have to stop!"

"I didn't do anything, Father …"

"Didn't do anything?" Uther points at the door. "Those people, the ones that walked out a minute ago, are the reason why we are in this position. Why we are being heralded as the top of the heap… why am I known as the king in Camelot. I worked hard to gain their trust and loyalty and now… a single word from you chased them out! And they are not coming back… no matter how I plead or kneel, they will not come back."

"Father, really, just throw them a couple of projects or money and they'll come running back to you, like dogs!"

"This isn't about money, Arthur… this is about loyalty and trust. You build the trust and gain their support through all the hardship you go through building it. That's how people believe you… that's how you will be seen in their eyes."

"Really, Father?" Arthur asks as if amused.

"What would you know, Arthur?" Uther snaps angrily. "You're nothing but naïve in this matter and it will take a long time for you to understand how business works. Maybe, one day when you have your own clients and lose them because of one idiot, perhaps then you'll understand the pain. Now… all this will matter not to you!"

Arthur laughs loudly and slams his hand on the table. Uther looks at his son in anger. Arthur continues to laugh and walks to the window that over looks the garden and the car park. "I'm afraid you are still wrong about me, Father…"

"Look, Arthur…"

"Of all people, you shouldn't talk about loyalty or trust, Father, because you have none and will never have any!"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Blabbering?" Arthur turns back to meet his father. He smiles painfully. "I craved for your trust and loyalty. You never gave me any. And you tried to buy Guinevere's with money, too… how could you talk about something you don't practice in your life at all?"

Uther freezes but he doesn't show the trouble on his face. He remains angry. "That's some bollocks."

"Yeah?" Arthur walks towards his father and stands right in front of him. "Then why don't you explain about the money you gave her to help Morgana when I had decided to place it upon me? Or why did you stop my transfer and pretend that it was cancelled due to some errors in the documents? Or why did you offer her money father? And…" Arthur chokes and thinks back of the one word which still makes his blood boil. "Why did you tell her to leave me, Father?"

_'How in the world?'_ Uther thinks and looks at Arthur blankly. He doesn't know what to say or how to say anything. His words freeze in his throat and his mind is digging deep to come up with another lie to cover up this one. But unfortunately, he looses the plot. Something or someone has betrayed him. _'Geoffrey!'_ he thinks angrily. _'Wait till I fire the old man from my house!'_

"Tell me you didn't do any of this, Father!"

"Huh?"

"Tell me you never did this and I'll believe you," Arthur repeats which surprises Uther. He'd been expecting lashings but not this.

"Arthur… I…"

"Merlin, Reagan and Geoffrey told me that you betrayed me, that you are the reason why Guinevere left me but I'm not buying any of that. Because I trust you… you promised me, Father. You promised you'd change and you did. So, how could they blame you? They don't know you like I do, Father… right? I know you'd never betray my trust or love. So, I came here to find the truth from your own mouth. Tell me you didn't do it, Father, and I'll show them who's wrong!" Arthur says calmly.

A sharp knife pierces Uther heart, digging the sharp end right into the core where the pain is the sharpest. Uther winces as if he could feel the knife itself. _'Arthur trusts me?'_ he thinks and lowers his head. His son still trusts him after finding out the truth because he loves his father. _'And what did I do to him in return?'_ Uther thinks in shame. Nothing pains more than betrayal and Uther finally gets the taste of his own medicine.

Arthur reaches out and holds his father's hand in his. "Father… none of this happened, did it?"

"Arthur…"

"I believe you, Father. I will protect you from everyone else. Just tell me this isn't true. Prove to me that my outburst a while ago is merely out of scope, that I was wrong to believe their words."

Uther feels ashamed meeting Arthur's face. How many times has he played around with Arthur's life, betrayed and used his son's trust for his own selfishness and yet, Arthur still trusts him. And this time the guilt is plaguing his heart like an incurable disease. There's no way he can gain Arthur's trust if he confesses to him but if he doesn't, he will be forever guilty. How can he look Arthur in the eye any more? How can he face his wife when he passes over to the next life? Suddenly Uther is afraid. He fears the wrath that awaits him from God, Arthur and his lovely wife. If they decide to punish him, he will be alone. Painfully rejected from everyone and the world will spit on him, cast him aside like a leper. He will be alone and he fears facing death in such sight.

"Father?"

Uther looks into Arthur's eyes for the first time that day and finds nothing but love. He feels guilty and ashamed. He had mistreated his son since the day his wife died and Arthur kept on loving him without any bitter feelings. And yet, what did Uther do in return? He used Arthur like a pawn, moved him according to his own needs and refused his son the happiness he deserves. And still Arthur waited, thinking his father will realize his love one day and that day did arrive, albeit a feigned one.

Uther feels humiliated, guilty and dirty for the miseries he caused his son. He has never felt guilty for his mistakes before, yet Arthur's unshackled love breaks Uther's arrogance. Arthur's confession and loyalty strips Uther's tyranny, and now the king resembles the portrait of a father, guilty of losing his son's trust. No money in the world can buy his son's love if Arthur decides to leave him forever.

"Father, please… I just need the truth. For mother's sake… please tell me what happened."

And that is the final straw. Uther knows he is lost. And he must face the repercussions of his actions like a man. "I am sorry, Arthur. What you hear from them is… completely true."

Arthur releases his father's hand and steps back, struggling to hold the tears back. He came here with hope, thinking his father isn't as bad as they have mentioned, hoping for a change in their words, but alas! The truth, the blind truth that separated him from Guinevere is true after all. His father is the demon behind all this. He had never changed despite his promise. He never loved him at all!

"Arthur… I'm sorry…"

"Don't say it, Father!" Arthur stops his father with his hand, halting Uther in his steps. Arthur's heart is bitter. "Just don't say anything."

"I must… I want you to know how sorry I am about this!"

"Is this another lie of yours? How will I know it isn't? Since you are terribly good in covering your dirt on others?"

"Arthur," Uther stops and looks at his feet, ashamed.

Arthur scoffs bitterly as tears rolls down from his cheek. "What have I done to you, Father? I don't understand at all… why all this hatred?"

"I don't…"

"You do, just don't tell you never hated me… I refuse to believe anything that comes out from your mouth any more. I feel… hurt, Father. Do you know how it feels? Have you felt it before? Oh… silly me, I shouldn't be asking this of someone who doesn't even have a heart."

"Arthur, stop, please…"

"Why? The damages are done. You had your wishes and what else is there to be done or seen to? Like you wished, Guinevere left me and I'm going to marry Mithian. You'll have your millions and a daughter-in-law of your status. You can be proud of me and Mithian and use it to gain more projects for your business so… why do I need to stop now?"

Those words plunges into Uther's heart like poison and unable to tolerate it any longer, he turns himself away from Arthur.

"I was willing to listen to you, Father, despite what my friends said about you. Even Geoffrey told me not to trust you, yet I didn't want to believe them. Do you know why? Because I have always hoped you'd be the father I wanted. And I believed you had changed… I was a fool, believing on your false words when you'd been happily stabbing my back all the while. What a fool I've been!" Arthur says, his voice drops almost to a whisper. "And I came here to learn the truth from your own mouth because I believed you wouldn't lie to me. And despite the outburst a while ago, I feel sorry I did that. I still do…"

"Arthur… I am sorry, Son. I didn't know how else to apologise to you but…" Uther closes his eyes in pain and chokes on his words, unable to continue. "I just wanted you to be happy…"

"Happy?" Arthur laughs in sarcasm. "Do you know what the word even means?" he adds. "Unfortunately you can never assure a happy life for Mithian and me. I will never love her and provide you the heir to continue this empire. I will plunge her into unhappiness until you hear nothing but her tears and cries filling the Pendragon household, not her laughter. And you'll hear her confession about her unhappy marriage to me until it breaks your heart. And the guilt and pain will drive you to insanity… you'll suffer alone, Father, you'll be in greater pain than the one you caused me!"

"Enough, Arthur!" Uther stops his son and turns around. "Stop it! I am sorry. I am terribly sorry for what I did and I am ashamed of it now. I realize my mistakes and wish I could turn the time back so that matters can be rectified. But unfortunately I can't… but I am sorry."

"Tell that to Guinevere, because she's blind because of you!"

"What are you saying, Arthur?"

"She lost her sight thanks to the pain you plagued her with. The stress of losing me and the agony of our separation took toll on her health and now, she's blind. What will you do now, Father? Will you offer another million to buy her sight?"

"GOD!" the news is a bitter blow to him. If facing Arthur is bad, facing Guinevere will be even worse than this.

"She's all alone because of you. And I, not fully aware of your play, spewed atrocities at her, hurting her further. What was her mistake? Is it because she loved me? Is love a crime that it merits such a punishment? And if you wanted her out from my life, you could have asked me to do it, why choose her?"

Uther doesn't know how to answer him. He stays silent.

"There are no words to describe you or the bitterness I feel inside. I am ashamed of you… ashamed to call myself a Pendragon. You betray my trust and Mother's trust as well, and I know she's ashamed of you like I am. I wish I had remained blind so that I didn't have to witness any of this. You failed, Father… you failed in your duties as a husband, a father and as a man. You can never sleep at night because you'll be tormented by your sin, you'll be thinking about your betrayal. I am no longer your son, and this is the last time you will see me. I am leaving you and the Pendragon dynasty forever. I am going to where I belong, to my Guinevere. And you can sit and cry with your money, status and those who still wish to be around you. But remember what you said earlier: Trust and loyalty need to be earned; no money in the world can buy them. Unfortunately you just lost yours. Goodbye, Uther Pendragon!" With that, Arthur walks out from the room. But he stops by the door and looks back at his father.

"You were wrong about Guinevere. Even after all the agony you caused her, she didn't utter a word about you to me. Not a single word! And doesn't this tell you something about her? Isn't this the daughter-in-law the Pendragons need? The rest of the world saw her kindness but you didn't. Because you'd been blinded by your arrogance. And that's your loss not hers. Too bad indeed!" and he leaves the room.

Uther stares helplessly at his son, unable to stop him or offer anything to recover his mistakes. His days as the glorious Uther Pendragon are over. The days of his grief has taken over.

Arthur stops his car by the side of the road and leans his against his seat, sighing sadly. He's devastated. He's been searching for Guinevere all over Camelot and there's no sign of her anywhere. He's been to Morgana's home, to her previous work place, met Gaius, and even to the park where he met her earlier. Still he lost her. And probably for good, too, because he hurt her deeply this time. A single tear rolls down his cheek and he thumbs it away. He feels ashamed of himself. How will he face her now? How will he apologise to her after spewing all the hurtful words? How will he ask her to accept him back? Arthur's heart is weak and he fears he might die anytime because of all the pain he collected today. The only medicine his aching heart needs is Guinevere, and he has to see her immediately. He fears his time is running short.

If he can't find Guinevere today, he will not give up. He will travel to Carleon tonight, meet Elyan and find out from him about his sister's whereabouts. And if Elyan wishes to throw his anger at him, by all means let him do so. At least it'll make Arthur feel better. But he needs to find his Guinevere. He opens his eyes and looks to his right. The Pendragon mansion sits proudly, beaming high on its glamour. But no matter how long he looks at it, Arthur feels sad. He has just relinquished his rights to the dynasty and now, the mansion is nothing but another old manor with heritage and history. He didn't want to come back here but he owes a man an apology and before he leaves town, he better get that off his chest first. He has called his uncle and cancelled his wedding with Mithian. And like he expected, it didn't go down well with Agravaine. But Arthur spoke to Mithian as well and miraculously she understood. Though Arthur suspects she is hurt by his words, she was wise beyond her age and decided to honour his wishes. And Arthur is thankful to her for that. He opens the door and steps out. Closing the door close, he drags his weak feet towards the place he once called home.

He pushes the door open and steps in but his feet stays glued when his eyes spots a figure of a woman, seated in the middle of the room. His throat becomes dry and unable to move or clear his throat, Arthur looks petrified at Guinevere.

"Arthur?" Guinevere calls as she thinks she heard a sound.

Arthur braces himself and shakes from his petrifaction. He takes his steps carefully towards her.

"Is that you?" she asks, getting up to her feet. But before she can take a step forward, her feet tangles with the chair and she trips. But before she can fall forward, Arthur hurries and catches her in his arms.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Guinevere… this is your Arthur," he tells her softly, helping her to regain her balance.

"Oh, I'm… sorry, Arthur. I…"

"Shhh…" Arthur places his finger on her lips, silencing her. "Let me talk, Guinevere. Please," he tells her.

Taking her hands in his and clasping them softly, he looks at her. "I am sorry, Guinevere. I am sorry for everything. I apologise to you on my father's behalf and I apologise to you on my behalf. I won't dwell further on our separation or the issue which led to it but I will say that I am ashamed for everything I did and said to you while not knowing the truth. I am extremely guilty for your current state of health and will do everything in my will to see that you regain what you've lost. I just want you to know that I've never stopped loving you, even during the trials of our love and still will, even after this soul leaves this body. I was angered by your rejection and therefore went on to say terrible, hateful things without knowing your reasons. I am not expecting you to forgive me, Guinevere, but I want you to know, when you have forgiven me and when you have decided to accept me, I will be waiting for you. I have nothing else to say…"

Tears well in Guinevere's eyes as she listens to Arthur's beautiful confession. He has said it beautifully and how will she top that?

Arthur reaches up and caresses her cheek. Gwen closes her eyes. How long has it been since they've held each other this close? And how she has yearned for his touch. It was like they are back to the first time she met him in the hospital where her heart leaped to his. When she first fell in love with him.

"Arthur… I love you too. And I just want you to know, every hurtful thing I was forced to say to you was like a knife in my own heart. I had no choice. But I swear upon my father's grave, I never meant any of it. I have and will always be in love with you; now, tomorrow and forever."

And Arthur cups her cheeks, brings her closer and seals his lips over hers, kissing her passionately. Tears rolls down on both of their cheeks but it doesn't bother them one bit. The passion and love along with the affection that held them away for such a long time floods through them, sealing them forever, binding them into a sacred tie that will not bow to anyone any more. They have come through their tests, and now they will withstand every other obstacle that comes along their life. They have won and nothing can break them apart because their love have grown stronger, bolder and held them true to each other. In Guinevere, Arthur has seen his mother and in Arthur, Gwen has seen her father.

Someone clears their throat and Arthur releases Gwen to find Merlin, Leon, Gwaine and Geoffrey standing, watching them with smiles on their faces. Merlin in particular looks completely happy.

"Guys… thank you for returning Guinevere to me, and… I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier. Especially you, Merlin," Arthur says as he drapes his hand over Gwen's shoulder, holding her close.

"It's all right, Arthur. I would have done anything to see the smile back on your faces," Merlin replies.

"And we are sorry too, Gwen… I feel ashamed for the way I behaved," Gwaine apologises.

"Gwaine, please… you haven't stopped apologizing to me since we arrived here. Anyone in your shoes would do exactly the same. And I'm sorry, too. I'm just glad this is behind us now," Gwen says.

"Well said, Gwen… now we can all get back happily again," Leon says.

Arthur smiles and looks at Geoffrey. He leaves Gwen and walks towards his butler. "Geoffrey," he takes the butler's hand in his and clasps it tightly. "Thanks for being honest with me and I'm sorry for being rude a while ago."

"Arthur… you know I'll do anything for you. I just want to see you happy and I'm fulfilling your mother's wishes. Now, be a good man to Guinevere."

"Thanks, Geoffrey," Arthur embraces his butler and walks back to Gwen. He takes her hand and finds her still wearing the engagement ring. He kisses the ring.

"Arthur?"

"You still have it?"

"How could I remove it, Arthur? It was the only thing I had of you. Parting with it would kill me."

"I love you, Guinevere… and now I want to marry you. Let's get married, as soon as possible."

"Sure, Arthur, but with your father's presence."

Arthur looks surprised by her request. He turns towards his friends and they too seem to have the same expression on their faces. "Guinevere, you know what you are asking, don't you?"

"I do, Arthur, and I also know you gave up your father to be with me, but… he is still your blood. Your only family and the only connection between you and your mother. He needs you."

"I don't!" Arthur snaps. "I'm sorry, Guinevere, but this time I'm not listening to anyone on this matter. He is the reason why you are blind, have you forgotten that? He ripped us both apart and you still want him to be part of our life?"

"He did that because he loves you, Arthur. He didn't know how to show you his love because he's been deprived of his one love, his wife. Your mother."

Arthur keeps quiet and listens.

"If your mother had been alive, you would have seen a different Uther. You would have seen the father you dreamed of and he probably would have a different view on me. But losing your mother at the early stages of his life hardened his heart. He closed it shut even for you, refusing to open it for anyone or anything. He isn't a tyrant Arthur, like everyone thinks, but he chose that life because he thought it would make him stronger. He refuses to be vulnerable because he fears making mistakes." She tells him. "He had great plans for you and the dynasty he will leave behind. He worked hard for the name he carried and to ensure you are well taken care of after he's gone. And he did all this because he loved you. His ways were wrong but he is human, Arthur. He didn't know how to do it properly and used methods that work well with him. I understand your anger but it's our duty to forget and forgive."

"I don't know if I can do that, Guinevere. I'm sorry, but I'm still not accepting him."

"I'm not asking you to accept him back in your life, Arthur, just forgive that man for his mistakes. Give the honour of a father at our wedding and let him savour that moment so that he will be relieved of his guilt. Everyone makes mistakes Arthur; and you and I are no exceptions. So why not forgive your father."

"I don't believe this, Guinevere. He caused you all this…" Arthur says, still not believing what he hears from her. "And you still have a soft spot for him?"

"I don't want you to be burdened with the guilt of not being able to forgive your father when he's not around any more. Just forgive him, Arthur, that's all I am asking. Let our wedding be free of any ill feelings. We need love from everyone, including your father," Gwen puts in.

"She's right, Arthur… she does have a point there," Gwaine chips in.

Arthur sighs and then smiles, slowly. He caresses Gwen's cheek and shakes his head. "My father is so wrong about you… I just wish he could hear you now."

"Invite him for the wedding and he will be able to do so," she tells him.

"Fine, I will…" he says and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," she replies with gratitude.

"All right everyone… we have a wedding to organize," Merlin rubs his hands in glee.

"Time to get busy…" Gwaine says, winking at Arthur. "Come on, planning time!" he loops his hand around Leon and drags him away.

Geoffrey smiles and follows the boys from behind. Merlin waits a while, sighs and smiles at Arthur. Arthur smiles back at him and mimes thank you. Merlin nods in respect, turns around and leaves the room.

Arthur turns his attention towards Guinevere. "I still cannot get over how beautiful you are," he says softly, tracing her cheek with his finger.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Cupping her cheek, he leans in close and rubs his nose against hers. "I can't wait to be your husband, Guinevere."

"And I can't wait to be your wife," she tells him, but her smile fades.

"What is it?"

"I just hope I can see our wedding… and do it properly."

"Don't worry; I'll be your eyes, sweetheart, just like you've been mine all this while." He says with a smile as he kisses her nose. But Guinevere's smile still has traces of sadness.

"Sweetheart … I understand how you feel but I assure you, I will get the best treatment Camelot has and make sure you get your sights back before we head for our honeymoon. And that's a promise."

Gwen blushes and lowers her head, smiling and this time there isn't any sadness attached with it. "I just need to stay stress free Arthur … like I said, it's temporary and I am sure I will regain it sooner, now that I'm happy."

"Then I'll make sure you stay happy forever," he says, caressing her cheek.

"Thank you, Arthur…"

"No, thank you." And with that he seals his lips over hers, passionately; knowing their futures are secured and ensured of an everlasting happiness.


End file.
